The Courtship of Lady Tokio
by misaki-toyodome
Summary: The story of the courtship of Saitou Hajime and Takagi Tokio. A fictional account based on historical events of the Shinsengumi and the years of the Bakumatsu. Action, politics, and old fashioned Japanese romanticism.
1. Prologue

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Prologue **

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl from the land of Aizu. She was the dutiful daughter of a samurai household, and she served her land and lord well. Many men came from far and wide to seek her hand in marriage, and she refused them all with a gentle smile. The years passed, and times changed, and war tore apart the land. Through it all, though so much was lost, she continued to live as best as she could.

Once upon a time, there was a man, one of the greatest swordsmen of his times. He was called a wolf, a demon fighter, and he was feared. But in truth, he was a keeper of the peace, and a good man. He lived by his sword and never wavered in his convictions. It was the strength of those convictions that sustained him when he had nothing else to his name.

His life was filled with everything that makes life great: with challenges, with courage, sorrow and laughter, with friendship and love and loss.

Her life was the mirror to his: of its trials and tribulations, its rise and fall, of tragedy and triumph, of redemption and resolution.

Together, they told one story, the story of a woman who was called "the Flower of Aizu" and the man known as "the Wolf of Mibu".

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Japanese girl who has been obsessed with Saitou Hajime and the Shinsengumi ever since he appeared in Rurouni Kenshin. And while there are quite a few fantastic Saitou-Tokio fics out there - I just really wanted to write my own...

This story is heavy on history which I have tried my best to explain in my footnotes. (I've always maintained that I have the smartest readers for being able to keep up with the historical events.) Regarding the characters, most are based on real people, and I have tried my best to follow Watsuki's characterization of Saitou. I'm sorry if I don't always succeed.

**Artist Eeni is in the process of making a doujinshi based on this fic. Please see my profile page for more details - it's really quite excellent and has a terrific sense of action. I love her rendition of the scenes and the characters, and hope you will enjoy it too! **

I first started this fic back in 2004 and it took me eight years to finish. I am incredibly grateful to all the readers who have supported me over this time. All criticisms and comments would be greatly appreciated; it is truly gratifying and humbling to hear from people. Thank you very much for all your support.


	2. Chapter 1: Kyoto, Aizu and the Mibu

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 1 – ****Kyoto, Aizu & ****The Mibu Roushi Gumi **

- Japan, Kyoto, 1863 -

Times were changing and they were changing fast. The very fabric of Japan was being torn apart and it was in Kyoto that it began to unravel first. Kyoto, 'The Millennium Capital' that had held the heart of Japan for over a thousand years, the Imperial City from where the Emperor, the Living God, watched over his divine land, and now, the eye of the storm of revolution and rebellion. Ever since the Arrival of the Black Ships, idealists, realists, rebels, loyalists and glory hunters, they were gathering in Kyoto in a clash of philosophies and violence that had no precedence in the history of the country. After nearly three centuries of peaceful reign by the Tokugawa Shogunate, the sounds of ordinary living were being drowned out by the din of brutal confrontation, confusion and contradiction.

The battle for Kyoto was the battle for the key to the future of the country. So it was that when the Tokugawa Shogun charged the Lord of Aizu, Matsudaira Katamori, with the protection of Kyoto, he accepted with feelings of utmost fealty. Feelings of fealty, but also of grave misgivings on the part of the people of Aizu. On one hand, it was a great honour - to be responsible for the security of the imperial city and even the Emperor himself. On the other, it was a burden that would cost them dear. In this time of political upheaval, to become the front line for the defence of the Shogunate in a faraway city, to become the primary target for anti-shogunate sentiments and conspiracies, to have to stretch their resources in a territory that was not theirs, it was indeed a hard lot. But such objections held no sway, they had no right to protest. It was their duty, and the people of Aizu dedicated themselves to it with dignity and pride. It was their duty, and one they had to see through to the end, for better or for worse. For worse, as history unfolded, but a duty which the people of Aizu upheld to the bitter, tragic end...

* * *

March 16th 1863 –

The year of 1863, an edict was issued through the authority of Aizu that any parties interested in the defence of Kyoto, regardless of background and profession, were to present themselves at a meeting in Edo. People were surprised: this would usually be an important position assigned to the high ranking samurai classes. 'Regardless of background' meant that even those of peasant and merchant classes could apply, an action unheard of ever before. And to be sure, at this meeting, peasant-swordsmen from Tama, samurai from Mito, ronin, drifters, respected masters, they agreed to work together to set up a security presence in Kyoto - and there became known as the "Mibu Roushi Gumi".

For the men of the Mibu Roushi Gumi, Kyoto was a city of dreams and promise. There were destinies to forge, the chance to make their mark. They had different reasons to fight, for the Emperor, for the Shogun, for a different lease of life, for honour, for glory, for death, for immortality in fame. Some had come to seek their fortunes and others to escape theirs. And so it began that in early spring of that year, in Kyoto, when the plum trees were not yet in full bloom, the Mibu Roushi Gumi were officially recognized under the authority of Aizu.

"You have been entrusted with a most serious duty. Kyoto is the heart of this great land and must be protected from those that would do it wrong. You must perform your duties with honour and strong conviction. You must be men that the people of Kyoto can trust and believe in. Remember always that you are there for the people, the people are not there for you. You are there to protect and to serve. Remember that, and be true to it. Be true to your people. Be true to your liege."

These were the words of the Daimyo of Aizu, Matsudaira Katamori, to the Mibu Roushi Gumi at their initiation ceremony. Each man present bowed his head and listened. There were those whose hearts beat faster and stronger for the role that had been assigned to them. There were those who imagined the prestige and power that their position would grant them. There were those whose minds clouded with worry under the weight of what was being asked of them. And there were those who did not think much at all.

Katamori-kou allowed a few moments for his speech to sink in, and asked them to raise their heads. And then he bowed to them in turn, giving them praise and thanks, placing himself and the authority of the Aizu-han at their service. It was a noble gesture from one of such high standing, a gracious display of humility from the man who must bear the burden of Kyoto on his shoulders. The Aizu retainers seated behind their lord were touched by the magnanimity of their lord and in that moment reaffirmed their commitment to him and their duty.

Behind Katamori-kou and his retainers, beyond the screen doors of the hall, seated in the inner chamber, a young woman sat listening to the discourse of men. Her brush moved rapidly to take notes. It would be her duty to record the occasion in official documents to Edo. She closed her eyes as she heard Katamori-kou state in a strong voice,

"It may well be that we are witnessing the dawn of a new era for our country. These are truly exciting times and we must not be afraid."

* * *

As evening approached, the Roushi Gumi members were all in high spirits. The moon was beginning to rise and the night air was pleasantly cool. They were being treated to a grand dinner reception courtesy of the Aizu-han. Saké was poured and food was being carried in on individual lacquer trays. Soon, they would relax a little, and talk would become less decorous and more banter, and perhaps even a song. It was a day to celebrate.

"Haaahhh," Harada Sanosuke let out a drawn out sigh after emptying his third flask of saké. "It's a pity that there aren't any women here tonight. So much good food and drink, and not a pretty face among the bunch, except for maybe Okita..."

"Harada-san, I don't care how good looking you think I am, I definitely prefer girls to men, so don't be getting ideas. Otherwise I'll be forced to show you that I am the better man!" Okita Souji threw his head back and laughed.

"Damn you Okita, berrer man indeed. I'll showya berrer man..." Harada rolled up his sleeves and flexed his arms.

"Harada, watch yourself. Don't forget where we are, or why we're here." Hijikata Toshizou interjected with a glare.

"Maa maa Toshi, they only jest," said Kondou Isami in a placatory tone.

They may only have been jesting but it quickly turned into trouble as Harada, ignoring Hijikata, decided that it was just the occasion and the place to stage an impromptu sumo match with Okita, who obliged by nimbly catching the larger man in a headlock, and proceeded to knock a number of trays over as Harada thrashed in his grip.

"Harada! Okita!" Hijikata bellowed at the two as they wrestled. Okita kicked a plate of pickles at Hijikata.

"Sorry Hijikata-san! My foot slipped, it wasn't on purpose!"

"Nagakura-kun, Saitou-kun, could you please take Harada-kun and Souji out for some air!" Kondou quickly held back Hijikata.

At the request, Saitou Hajime paused in pouring himself a drink, and looked at the two men grappling with each other.

"Why not let the fools enjoy themselves." He did not wish to be parted from his sake, especially for something so trivial.

Harada threw Okita off his back, who was immediately caught by Nagakura Shinpachi and prevented from getting up again.

"Come on then Saitou, I'll show you!" Harada slapped his knee and pointed drunkenly at Saitou

"Show me that you're a fool? I already know that." Saitou turned his attention back to the drink in hand. Saké, warm, sweet smooth, exactly the way he liked it.

"Harada!" A voice barked from the top of the room, and Harada whirled around to find Serizawa Kamo staring at him coldly. "Get out."

Harada opened his mouth, but then shut it quickly again. One usually found it a wise choice not to argue with Serizawa and even in his drunken state, Harada did not forget that.

"Come on then, Saitou. We're going to get some air. Up you get." Harada turned back to Saitou and dragged him up by an arm. "No no no, you won't need your sword. Hey Toudou, help me out here." Toudou Heisuke got up and grabbed Saitou's other arm as Saitou forcibly objected. He might have succeeded in freeing himself if it were not for Nagakura (with Okita draping himself across his shoulders) ushering them all out the door and down the corridor. Behind them, they could hear some of the other men starting a song, trying to revive the good mood. It did not last long – the singing stopped abruptly.

"…. Serizawa-san must have objected." Toudou voiced what they were all thinking.

"…. Harada-san, it's all your fault," stated Okita with an authoritative air, absolving himself of all blame. "You ruined a perfectly good evening – Ow!" It was not Harada but Saitou who smacked the back of Okita's head.

* * *

In another part of the compound, in her quarters facing the inner garden, Takagi Tokio looked up from her writing desk, and listened to the sounds coming from the other side of the courtyard. The Mibu Roushi Gumi seemed like they were enjoying the hospitality of Aizu. Enjoying it a bit too much, perhaps. She added more water to her ink well, and started to dissolve the little ink stick.

'Aizu could be making a big mistake', she thought as she slid her ink stone back and forth, 'taking this bunch of riff raff under its wing'.

Riff raff - that was what the Roushi Gumi were. Men of disparate backgrounds, different temperaments, who believed in one thing and one thing only: their skill with the sword.

'How serious are they about their duty to protect Kyoto? Will their allegiance to Aizu amount to anything more than a formality? If these men do not respect the name of Aizu or conduct themselves in a fitting manner, it would mean a severe blow to the Aizu-han's reputation.' She sighed. 'No wonder that Father and the others are demanding that a close eye be kept on them.'

Her ears pricked up as she heard the sound of voices and footsteps approaching the courtyard. She opened the screen doors to the corridor, thinking that perhaps she was being called for and was taken aback at the sight of the five young men who turned the corner. They in turn stopped in surprise. She bowed her head, thinking to close the doors again and quickly retreat, when one of the men called out to her.

"Hello!" He was a handsome man with a disarming smile. She smiled in reply and was again just about to slide the doors closed when he asked, "You were there today, weren't you?"

She paused, considering her answer and observing them observing her. The man who had addressed her spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. But it was you, wasn't it, behind the screen doors in the hall today." They had noticed her presence, though she had not made a sound. "It's just that I was wondering earlier who it might have been."

"You could tell?" She tilted her head a little and seemed amused.

"Well, you know, being swordsmen and all that." He rubbed his nose as he laughed.

"You could tell it was me though." She sounded impressed.

"Well, you know, swordsmen…" Okita shrugged a little and smiled, unable to explain the instinct.

"Whatcha talking about Okita?" The man that had been staring at her with an open jaw asked suspiciously.

"Harada-san, he's talking about the meeting with Matsudaira-kou today." A shorter man muttered out of the corner of his mouth, as though embarrassed that he had been caught looking at her. "There was someone behind the dais, in the inner chamber."

"Watcha talking about Toudou?" The man addressed as Harada still did not seem to understand.

"Ahou." That came from tallest of the group, a lean figure with a sharp face, who now fixed her with a questioning glare. As she met his eyes, she found herself hastening to explain without being asked.

"I am Katamori-sama's scribe, it is my responsibility to record the events pertaining to my Lord's official duties. I apologize for any perceived indiscretion."

"No indiscretion, no apology necessary." The remaining man, a serious looking gentleman, spoke up for the first time. "But why would you not just join us in the room?" He chuckled. "It's not as though you were spying on us."

She smiled again – in a sense, she had been. But she answered in a low voice,

"…. Some might have considered it somewhat inappropriate, which would have been an unnecessary distraction."

At that, the man blushed self-consciously; it was a fact that young women were discouraged from involvement in men's affairs. And with that, she decided to bring the conversation to a close.

"Please excuse me, I must go." She bowed to them and some bowed back. "The room you're looking for is back down the direction you came from, second turn to the left and all the way to the end. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

She smiled demurely at them one last time, and Okita waved at her, before she closed the door. As she went back to the writing table, she could hear them departing.

"Hey, she was pretty, why didn't we invite her to come with us?" There was a rumble of argument and somebody definitely called somebody else "ahou" as the sounds faded into the night.

It was only as she sat back down that Tokio realized that her heart was beating more rapidly than usual. As she thought about the chance encounter, it was a while before she resumed her writing. It was a letter to her father in Edo, informing him of today's ceremony.

"The men are unusual. As I am used to the company of those of my own class, I cannot say that my initial impression of them is particularly valid. Still, they did make a strong impression on me. Compared to the samurai nowadays, many who are warriors in name only, who have only carried the sword because it is an inherited privilege, these men are raw, unrefined, untainted. The average samurai in comparison seem to me to be peace-broken, just as animals can be house-broken. The hereditary bushi seem tame and without bite, in the shadow of these men, who are like wolves."

* * *

Harada stared at the room in front of them and scratched his head.

"Why did she tell us to come here?"

"She obviously thought that we were looking for the privy." Nagakura answered somewhat redundantly.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well." Okita stepped inside the door and nodded to the others to follow.

They would fight together, dine together, bathe with each other and sleep in the same room – what privacy one had was only within the confines of the mind. It was a strange camaraderie (and competitiveness) of men that allowed them to engage in such an activity together.

"Aw, come on Toudou, you gotta try harder than that, all you've got there's a trickle."

"Harada-san!"

The moon continued on its wayward path across the skies. It was indeed a night to celebrate.

* * *

Author's notes:

And the five young men of the Shinsengumi, as seen by Tokio are: Charming, Drunkard, Respectable, Bashful and Gangly. (Sorry! –ducks tomatoes-) Also, I am perhaps the first to add a toilet scene to RK fanfiction – though feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

* Actual event: 15-17 March, the Mibu Roushi Gumi were officially affiliated with the Aizu-han and the Kyoto Shugoshoku.

1. The Arrival of the Black Ships: the watershed event and arguably the most important in 19th Century Japanese history, that brought about the downfall of the Tokugawa Shogunate (the Bakufu) and the end of the "sakoku" (closed-country) policy. The starting date of the period known as the Bakumatsu. The Black Ships came from America, captained by Commodore Matthew Perry who relayed America's message to Japan that either it would open itself to trade and commerce with the world or face a war with the Western Powers. The Tokugawa Shogunate reluctantly agreed to America's demands, acknowledging the superior military and technological power of the West. This sparked a civil war in Japan, centred upon the regional powers of Choushuu, Satsuma, Aizu and the Tokugawa Bakufu. The ideology of war was characterised by Japan's fierce xenophobia and opposition to the Tokugawa regime's negotiations with the foreign powers. Gradually, the rebel forces saw the same reality as the Shogunate, that Japan was powerless to deny the demands made by the West, but that did not prevent the all-out power struggle for the governance of Japan.

2. Aizu and Matsudaira Katamori: Aizu was the region of what is now the Fukushima prefecture, and the Aizu-han, roughly translated as the Aizu fiefdom was a powerful political supporter of the Tokugawa Shogunate. Aizu-kou means 'Lord of Aizu' - also applies to Matsudaira-kou or Katamori-kou (respectively Lord Matsudaira and Lord Katamori). Daimyou is the head of the Han. Matsudaira Katamori was appointed as the "Shugoshoku" of Kyoto, which has been translated as "Military Commissioner". His role was basically to uphold Bakufu rule in Kyoto and to protect the Emperor and the city. Regarding the use of first names for nobles, this is how it is done in Japan in order to distinguish the individual from the family and not out of disrespect. Retainers and subjects would refer to their lords by their first name plus the appropriate suffix, -sama or –kou.

3. Mibu Roushi Gumi: the loosely organised samurai group that was a precursor to the Shinsengumi. Mibu was the village that they set up in, Roushi denoting unaffiliated samurai, and Gumi being group. To introduce some of the major figures: Serizawa Kamo and Kondou Isami were initially joint commanders; Hijikata Toshizou was vice commander; and Saitou, Okita, Harada, Toudou and Nagakura would later become the famous (or infamous) captains of the Shinsengumi. For more information about the Shinsengumi, I would direct you to the Shinsengumi Headquarters website.

4. Takagi Tokio: born in 1846 (Kouka Year 3) April 15th. She was the daughter and eldest child of Aizu retainer Takagi Kojuurou, an 'Oo-metsuke' (which has been translated as 'inspector-general' or 'upper superintendent officer'). Takagi Kojuurou's estate was worth 300 koku (koku was the principal measure of wealth at the time, and 1 koku was the amount of rice required to sustain one person for a year). Tokio was a 'yuuhitsu' (secretary) to Teru-Hime, Katamori's adopted older sister; this indicates that she would have been exceptionally well educated and brought up to be a proper lady. For the purposes of this story, she is currently serving under Katamori.

5. Saitou Hajime: born in 1844 (Tenpou Year 15) January 1st. His father was reputedly a samurai (ashigaru rank) of the Akashi domain. For reasons revealed later in the story, he went to Kyoto and joined the Roushi Gumi. Although originally unaffiliated with Kondou's group, he actually ended up being one of the youngest founding executives at age 19.


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Swordplay, A Little

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 2 – ****A Little ****Swordplay, A Little Wordplay **

- April, 1863 - Koumyouji -

Matsudaira Katamori smiled at the Commanders of the Mibu Roushi Gumi.

"I must thank you for coming today. I've been looking forward to it - it should make a refreshing change from the usual official duties. Just between us, I've been growing rather tired of sitting in my chambers and receiving endless briefings."

Kondou bowed as Matsudaira spoke and replied,

"Katamori-kou, we are at your service. We are most honoured to have this opportunity to demonstrate our skills. I promise that we shall not disappoint you."

A month had passed since the official inauguration of the group and it had been a busy time for them. There was the organisational structure to work out, the recruiting of new members, the day-to-day running of affairs. The organisational structure was complicated - for all that the members had agreed to work together, rival factions jostled for power within the group. Still, progress was being made. Slowly but surely, the members were feeling more and more confident in their work. A month had passed by so swiftly, and then they had received another invitation from Koumyouji, this time about staging a demonstration for Matsudaira Katamori's benefit. Of course, there was no question about accepting it. One did not refuse such invitations. It would be an opportune time to prove their prowess. If they performed well, it would instantly boost their reputation and depending on the impression they made, it might spur the Aizu-han to provide support in a more material way.

Katamori-kou looked content as he regarded the men lined up. He would be observing from the dais overlooking the courtyard, seated alongside Kondou and Serizawa.

"If you please," Kondou explained, "the first match will be between Hijikata Toshizou and Toudou Heisuke. The second match will be Saitou Hajime against Nagakura Shinpachi. The third set will be Hirayama Gorou and Sahaku Matasaburou. Then Yamanami Keisuke and Okita Souji for the fourth match. After that we will proceed to a display of spear techniques by Harada Sanosuke, and finally some jujutsu exercises. We can start whenever you wish."

"In that case, please begin whenever you are ready." Katamori nodded in approval.

Kondou in turn nodded at Hijikata, who stood forward with Toudou. They walked to the centre of the courtyard, bowed to their observers, faced each other, bowed again, and took their positions. Serizawa would be adjudicating.

Hijikata held his shinai at an unusually low angle, nearly parallel to the ground. Toudou's shinai was in a more conventional position, slightly higher, and at an acute angle to his body. Serizawa lifted his arm, and brought it down sharply.

"Hajime!"

Neither of them moved. Hijikata was the more experienced fighter but Toudou was younger and faster. Still, Hijikata's unfamiliar stance made Toudou apprehensive. In the audience, Harada was taking bets on who would emerge the winner.

After over half a minute, Toudou tensed, and sprang forward. He was aiming for the centre of the forehead, but before he had the chance to bring his shinai down, Hijikata's shinai slammed into him. Toudou fell to his knees, winded and gasping for breath.

"Ippon! Winner, Hijikata."

It had all happened so quickly that it was hard to tell exactly what had occurred. Judging by the look of astonishment on Katamori's face, Hijikata had certainly made an impression. Katamori called out,

"Hijikata, what was the move you just executed?"

Hijikata bowed and replied,

"It is a new move that I am currently developing – 'hiratsuki', a horizontal thrust that can be quickly manoeuvred to the side. It is the first time I have used it in a match, and if I might say so myself, with more practice, it should become an efficient move."

"It seems efficient enough, if you ask me."

"Your praise is most kind. Thank you very much." The way he spoke was typical of Hijikata: cool, calm, and not in the least bit swayed by the commendation.

Katamori was not the only one who was surprised. Something as straightforward and as ingenious as a simple, single thrust, when executed properly was difficult to withstand by virtue of its simplicity. There were murmurs of admiration among the observers – it would provide the inspiration for the so-called 'hiratsuki' to become part of the training curriculum.

Toudou by now had caught his breath and retreated back to his seat on the sidelines. Up next, Saitou stood beside Nagakura, then they bowed, and assumed their starting stances. Serizawa gave the order to begin, and unlike the last match, immediately they launched themselves at each other, shinai beating against shinai with sharp cracks, then held against each other in a battle of power, and a series of parries and blows. First Saitou, aiming straight for the head, blocked by his opponent who diverted it to his left and aimed for the right shoulder, in turn blocked by Saitou, and so forth, until they were a blur of movement. Suddenly, there was a resounding crack, and Saitou's shinai flew against Nagakura's left rib cage. But at the same time, Nagakura's weapon had crashed onto Saitou's left shoulder.

"Draw!"

They broke away, and faced each other again. Saitou and Nagakura - along with Okita, these men would come to be known as the Three Powers of the group. Surpassing all the other members, they were magnificent with a sword in hand. Nagakura liked sparring with Saitou. There was something very straightforward about the way he wielded his weapon. There was something so uncompromising at the core of his strength, a real challenge.

'If only his personality was as straightforward as his sword, and a bit more gracious,' thought Nagakura a little ruefully.

Their shinai clashed again, high blows, low swings, quick thrusts, rapid strikes. Nagakura managed to catch Saitou on his left arm, but Saitou swept at Nagakura's feet, causing him to lose his balance. Circling each other, trying to find a weakness in the other's defence, they paused for a while. All was very still around them, no wind in the leaves, no birds flying over head, no sound of the city reached the courtyard where they were assembled.

Unexpectedly, Saitou crouched in a most unusual way, the shinai held in his left hand and out to his side.

'Remember how Hijikata charged and found his way into Toudou's sphere of attack. Remember how he dodged Toudou's blow.' Saitou concentrated.

Nagakura looked unsettled. This looked similar to Hijikata's move earlier, but not quite the same. This felt...more dangerous, it felt more explosive. The spectators held their breath. They waited. And then Saitou charged. Before Nagakura had the chance to react, a sharp pain burst in his right shoulder. His shinai flew up into the air, and crashed into Saitou's face. A gasp escaped from most of the onlookers.

"Ippon! Winner, Saitou."

They bowed, turned towards the engawa and bowed again. Matsudaira did not try to hide his excitement.

"Excellent match, the both of you! It fills me with confidence to know that we have men like you in the Roushi Gumi! Saitou-kun, was that the same move that Hijikata-kun executed?"

"Seeing how Hijikata-san executed his move did give me the idea and basis for this one." Saitou, it appeared, was a very quick study.

"Well, I'm impressed."

"If those swords had been real, I would be as dead as my comrade now." Saitou said by way of sidestepping the praise.

Kondou laughed.

"You were perhaps a little over-enthusiastic about hurting Nagakura-kun. Both of you should get cleaned up."

It was true; Nagakura's shoulder was badly grazed, and Saitou's nose was bleeding heavily.

"Please, let us attend to your injuries. Toyama," Matsudaira-kou turned to address a man sitting in the room behind them, "would you see to it that they are taken care of?"

Although their wounds were not serious, still, it would be inappropriate to remain in their soiled and dishevelled state. Toyama bowed and rose to his feet.

"Follow me please."

As the two took their leave and went into the compound, Matsudaira turned back to face the courtyard. He was clearly enjoying himself, and Kondou was looking very pleased at the success of the demonstration. Things boded well for them, he was sure.

* * *

As Nagakura and Saitou followed Toyama, Nagakura muttered,

"Damn it Saitou-kun, do you not know the meaning of holding back? It was just a sparring match, and you nearly dislocated my shoulder!"

Saitou raised an eyebrow.

"It would have been rude of me to hold back, Nagakura-san. After all, you are the more experienced swordsman."

"Hmph! As if you honestly mean that. It's one of your more objectionable traits, and Okita-kun tells me that there are many others, that you really don't know the meaning of compromise."

Saitou looked at him with a slight curl of his upper lip, and was about to respond when they heard the distinct thud of an arrow hitting a target. Both of them tensed and looked around. Toyama, on the other hand, continued on as though he had noticed nothing, and as they turned the corner, there stood the source of the noise.

A young woman, dressed in a white kimono and black hakama, was notching an arrow to a bow. The bow, nearly two yards long was being drawn. Tight, tighter the string was stretched. And then... Twang! The arrow flew straight and true to its target some fifty yards away in the inner courtyard. A light breeze awoke, and the cherry trees to the side snowed a blizzard of pink petals. She relaxed, and lowered her bow, and turned to face those who had intruded upon her practice.

"Toyama-sama," she bowed low, "and our most honourable guests."

It was the girl from the night of the inauguration ceremony. Nagakura became awkwardly aware of his bloody shoulder and his torn clothes under her inquisitive gaze. Saitou, sensing his comrade's sudden nervousness, gave a slight snort of disdain. Nagakura frowned at him - the snort had dispelled some blood from his nose.

"Tokio Ojou-sama," Toyama was addressing the girl. "These gentlemen need to have their wounds seen to and some clean clothes."

Tokio inclined her head as she nodded, noting the large red stains down the front of Saitou's clothes and the deadly glare she was receiving for her interest. She then gave a slight chuckle.

"Those wounds do look positively life-threatening." Toyama frowned, disapproving of her jest. "Toyama-sama, forgive me." She smiled apologetically. "I will see to them myself, if you wish."

He seemed to consider it for a moment, and then nodded – he was eager to return to the demonstration.

"Please do so then, it shouldn't take too long."

After Toyama had turned and left, Tokio bowed again to Saitou and Nagakura.

"My name is Takagi Tokio, and I am at your service. If you would please, follow me this way." She gestured down the corridor.

Nagakura spoke up a little hesitantly.

"Tokio Ojou-sama, I am Nagakura Shinpachi and this is Saitou Hajime, both lieutenant vice-commanders of the Mibu Roushi Gumi. We are very much obliged."

She smiled at them. Saitou's eyebrows rose as Nagakura turned a light pink around the cheeks. As they walked down the hall, Saitou suddenly halted and asked,

"Takagi Tokio? You are related to Takagi Kojuurou?"

She tilted her head slightly and replied,

"Yes, I am his eldest child. My father is still in Edo at the moment, otherwise I know he would have been pleased to see you here."

"… Please send him my best regards."

"Of course."

Saitou almost smiled as he caught Nagakura's incredulous expression out of the corner of his eye. Of course, Nagakura would wonder about how Saitou was acquainted with the girl's father, but Saitou, being Saitou, merely walked on, and did not give the slightest hint of emotion, not even a trace of the fact that he himself had been surprised.

* * *

Tokio saw to it that they were brought bandages, water and some salve for pain. She asked that they accept a change of clothes as their own needed to be cleaned and mended. Deftly, she applied the salve and bandaged Nagakura's shoulder. Saitou sneered silently as he watched his colleague become extremely self-conscious at her touch. When she turned to Saitou, Saitou scowled as she held up a wet cloth to his face, while he pinched his still bleeding nose.

"I'm quite capable of wiping my own face."

"Saitou-kun!"

He ignored Nagakura's admonishing tone, and took the cloth from Tokio's hand.

"I know it is only a minor injury, but it is bleeding quite heavily." She murmured with concern, looking at the cloth rapidly staining red.

"Hmph. It's only a nosebleed, all I need to do is stopper it with some cloth-" Saitou stopped himself from cramming a taper of cloth into his left nostril, as he noticed her watching him with barely concealed amusement. He could see Nagakura smirking, as if daring him to stuff a rag up his nose in front of this girl.

"Ahou." Saitou muttered to nobody in particular, and looked away, continuing to dab beneath his nose.

"Saitou-kun! Ojou-sama, please don't pay any attention to him, he's famous for his foul manners. We really do appreciate it. We usually don't have someone around to take such good care of us."

Tokio covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

"If you please, call me Tokio."

Tea and refreshments were brought in and while the men waited for a change of clothes, Nagakura tried to engage Tokio in conversation.

"I'm sorry we scared you that night, you know."

"Please don't apologize – I was simply surprised. And it's not every night that five young men come looking for my quarters ..." She chuckled teasingly.

"I swear to you that we were doing no such thing!" Nagakura looked appalled at the suggestion.

"But of course you weren't." She laughed gently at his flustered reaction.

Tokio quickly turned the conversation (to Nagakura's relief) by asking whether they were enjoying their time in Kyoto, and how they felt about their new organization. Nagakura felt immediately at ease answering such questions and explained to her about their beginnings, how they had first banded together at Kondou's Shieikan Dojo in Tama, about their goals and aspirations in Kyoto. Saitou closed his eyes, not to sleep, but in no mood to join in the conversation. This girl, she was asking too many questions and such prying (as he felt it to be) did not sit well with him, even if she was Takagi Kojuurou's daughter.

Nagakura began to grow bolder in conversation and after a while, ventured to ask,

"Tokio-san, were you practicing Kyudo when we disturbed you?"

"Well, I was trying my best to practice."

"No, of course, I mean, what I meant to say was, I was wondering, how long have you being practising Kyudo?"

There was a moment while Tokio considered her answer, and Saitou opened his eyes just a crack.

"... Since I was ten. I started classes at the shrine, where they host Yabusame demonstrations. I was drawn to it when I first attended the tournaments. Once I was old enough to draw a bow, I started lessons."

"And what did you find so interesting about it?"

Tokio did not reply straight away, and Nagakura was afraid that he had overstepped the boundaries of familiarity. But just as he was about to beg her pardon, she spoke.

"I suppose it may be similar to the way you might wield your sword..." She fell silent again. "I do not shoot to improve my technique. Shooting with technique only improves the shooting. Shooting with the spirit improves the person." She looked at them both. "Strict self-control and emotional stability are crucial to the development of one's spirit and can be practised through Kyudo. It disciplines your focus, and elucidates your aims. They are not a product of the intellect, but surface only when the rational mind is quieted and the intuitive thought process takes over, or so my sensei used to say."

She paused for a breath, lowering her eyes and a slight furrow appeared on her brow.

Nagakura blinked furiously – he was rather taken aback by the intellectual response. Nor was it the kind of answer that Saitou would have attributed to her; his opinion of young women was that they were concerned with the trivial and frivolous things in life. She noticed that they were both looking at her, and she inclined her head apologetically.

"You must excuse me, I talk too much."

"You're certainly do." Saitou commented with a hint of a smirk.

"Saitou-kun, don't be rude."

"I do apologise. I do hope you will not hold my habits against my Lord. Talking comes by nature." Tokio murmured a little abashedly.

"And silence by wisdom," came Saitou's response.

"A man may tell a woman to stop talking, but a wise man would tell her that her lips are beautiful when closed." Tokio gave him a warm smile.

"If you close your mouth, you'll catch no flies." Saitou's smirk was now fully realised.

"Saitou-kun!" Nagakura was embarrassed by his colleague's behaviour.

Just then, the shoji slid open.

"Ojou-sama," the maid entered with their clothes. "These are ready now."

Tokio thanked her and then handed the garments to the men.

"Well, it seems this pleasant time has unfortunately come to an end. I am sure that the demonstration is nearly finished by now, so after you have dressed, I will escort you back to the main courtyard."

She smiled a little wistfully, as though it really were a disappointment to her that they had to be leaving soon. Saitou observed detachedly as his colleague blushed a little.

"And I am sure that Katamori-sama has been most impressed by your demonstration. I wish you the best for the future."

"Tokio-san," said Saitou suddenly, "don't forget to give my regards to your father."

It was meant, of course, not just as a courtesy but more so to provoke the look of disbelief and jealousy on Nagakura's face.

* * *

Author's notes:

* Actual event: The Mibu Roushi Gumi stage demonstration matches for Matsudaira Katamori at Koumyouji in early April.

1. Matsudaira-kou, Aizu-kou: Kou is the appelation for Lord in old Japanese. Basically meaning Lord Matsudaira, or Lord of Aizu.

2. Rival factions within the Shinsengumi: As the highest ranking samurai and a swordsman of renown, Serizawa Kamo had insisted that he and his associate Niimi Nishiki be Joint Commanders. However, the larger faction of the group headed by Kondou Isami and Hijikata Toshizou objected and a compromise was reached when Kondou was also appointed as a Commander, with Hijikata and Yamanami Keisuke assuming the position of Vice Commanders. Serizawa Kamo was quite a well known swordsman at the time, but was also known for his trouble-making tendencies. He sought to use the Mibu Roushi Gumi as a means to further his fame and standing, but his actions often brought clashes with the group from Shieikan. The Shieikan was the dojo that Kondou, Hijikata and Okita belonged to and where Harada, Nagakura, Toudou and Yamanami also visited and trained. Serizawa needed the support of the Shieikan members as they formed the majority of the group, but ultimately, things did not go so well between them.  
Funding was a bigger problem still - although they had hoped for financial support from Aizu, it was not yet forthcoming and they were forced to turn elsewhere. 'Elsewhere' consisted of merchants and tradesmen who were loyal to the Shogunate and had leanings towards Aizu. However, Serizawa Kamo, a legitimate samurai of the Mito-han, harboured the usual prejudices of his class against those who made their living through commerce and business. Kondou and Hijikata, being from peasant backgrounds, did not think it fair to levy charges from ordinary townsfolk.

3. "Hajime!" means begin or start, in the case above where Serizawa is calling for Hijikata and Toudou match. The "horizontal left-handed thrust" was devised by Hijikata Toshizou, and would appear as the Gatotsu in Rurouni Kenshin.

4. "Ojou-sama" - meaning a young Lady, Tokio Ojou-sama translates as Lady Tokio. Women were usually referred to by their first names rather than by their family names.

5. Kyudo references: for some reason, I don't seem able to paste my reference here, so here it is in longhand; go to worldwideweb-dot-kyudo-dot-com. Yabusame is archery from horseback, very thrilling to watch.


	4. Chapter 3: Summer Nights

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 3 - Summer Nights and the Shinsengumi**

- August 18th 1863 -

Summer in Kyoto was stiflingly hot. The air hung heavy and there was not a breath of wind as Kondou Isami, Joint Commander of the Mibu Roushi Gumi, made his way to Koumyouji Aizu-han headquarters. Leadership suited him; since the spring, he had quickly assumed the character and strength of will that was required of those who must command. His men were loyal to him and he was loyal to his men. The Mibu Roushi Gumi was beginning to establish itself and people were starting to recognise their activities. Already, they were taking steps forward, their organised patrols preventing a number of crimes. Roushi of Choushuu origins were stirring trouble and anti-shogunate sentiments, a disruption to law and order. Their duty to preserve peace had at times resulted in confrontations with these radicals, with violent consequences. Miburo - the wolves of Mibu, they had been nicknamed. He frowned as he thought about this. This was not the sort of sentiment that they wanted to arouse in the civilians. People feared them and distrusted them as outsiders. They were not welcome in Kyoto, that much was sure.

The other Joint Commander, Serizawa Kamo, was a problem. Kondou sighed in frustration. Kondou respected Serizawa, who had been a renowned samurai in Mito. But these days, he was drowning himself in alcohol, his arrogance growing daily, and he was causing more trouble than the rest of the members put together. He blackmailed the local merchants for money that he then squandered on women and drink. He would attack people randomly when he was not sober. They had tried reasoning with him but to no avail. He continued to intimidate the locals and draw their resentment to the group, and the people of Kyoto were inherently suspicious of them as it was. "The Miburo are dirty, thieving, dishonourable rabble from Edo." No, indeed, they were not welcome in Kyoto.

Whenever Kondou and Hijikata criticized him for his actions, Serizawa reacted with displeasure rather than contrition, feeling they undermined his authority. "What proper samurai would lower his head to merchants! Peasants with no sense of bushi pride!" He had snarled and spat. This was a huge insult to both Kondou and Hijikata who were originally from farming families near Edo. Things had reached a boiling point when on August 12th, Serizawa assaulted the Yamato-ya, a rich clothes merchant's store, who he claimed had ties to Choushuu. When the master of the Yamato-ya denied these claims, and refused to pay Serizawa for his "misdemeanours", Serizawa brought out the cannon that had been granted to the Roushi Gumi by Aizu. Despite the pleas and protests of the Yamato-ya, he had fired at the store, and burned it to the ground...

And today, Kondou had been summoned to the Aizu headquarters. How was he to talk his way out of this?

* * *

- Late afternoon, Mibu Headquarters -

"Everyone! Come quick! Did you hear the news?"

"Kondou-san has returned, wait 'til you hear!"

The atmosphere in the headquarters buzzed and rippled as the members hurriedly made their way to the main room. They knelt facing Kondou, as he produced a document, signed and sealed by Matsudaira-kou himself, and read it aloud.

"I, Matsudaira Katamori, entrusted with the protection of Kyoto and its people, of the imperial palace and the Emperor, hereby assign a new name to the group known as the Mibu Roushi Gumi. 'Shinsengumi: those chosen by the new era'. Honour it and it will bring you honour."

He refolded the document, and surveyed the room. All of them looked serious, but he could feel the excitement flooding the room.

"Matsudaira-kou himself thought of that name. We must not let him down. We must not fail in our duties." He paused, and then added, "We are also going to receive pay for our upkeep from the Aizu-han on a monthly basis from now. We are in the full service of the Aizu-kou now."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in. Some shook their heads in disbelief, that they, sons of peasants and farmers were now legitimate samurai, in liege to Aizu. And then, a huge cheer broke through the ranks as the members rejoiced.

"Hear that! Officially under the command of Aizu!"

"No more borrowing money from merchants!"

"We're getting paid! No more bad rice, bad food, old clothes! Now we can really look the part!"

"Celebrations! Let's go to Gion tonight!"

The members rushed towards Kondou to thank him and congratulate each other. They had never been so glad that they had joined the Mibu Roushi Gumi, henceforth the Shinsengumi. They vowed anew that they would surely follow Kondou wherever he might lead. Wherever he might lead, though, was not an easy path.

* * *

"What's on your mind, Kondou-san?"

It did not matter that Kondou tried to hide it, Hijikata could always tell when his oldest friend was worried. Kondou sighed for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Toshi, when I went to Aizu headquarters today, I hadn't expected this. I was expecting a reprimand of some sort for...recent disturbances." He was reluctant to broach the topic.

The compound was quiet. Most of the members had headed out to celebrate the good news. Many of them would return with considerably lighter pockets, seeing as how they were headed towards Gion.

"... Is it about Serizawa-san?" Hijikata had also been expecting some sort of warning or even a punishment. He had been just as surprised as everyone else at their promotion.

"Aah." Kondou sighed again. "After I met Matsudaira-kou, I was escorted out by Hirosawa-san, one of the retainers. He suggested that we get a handle on controlling our internal affairs. That the present state of our relations with the public and inner group rivalries was unacceptable..."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. If that meant what he thought it meant... 'Damn Serizawa. Why does he have to cause so much trouble all the time?' He cursed silently. And with that, Kondou and Hijikata sighed in unison.

* * *

Even after the initial hubris of the first few days had receded, the Shinsengumi members were still in very high spirits. Those who weren't on duty were heading out every night. They drank, they sang, they called for geishas and dances and more drink and more food, and everybody seemed happy. Saitou was relatively happy. He was enjoying good sake for a change. And though he preferred sake to the company of most women, he did not object when a geisha called Kohana offered to pour for him.

"Saitou-sensei, is it true that you're one of the strongest men of the Shinsengumi?" Kohana smiled pleasantly. Saitou smirked slightly as he drank but did not reply.

"Kohana-san," Okita called over, "I'm the strongest member of the Shinsengumi, Saitou-san is just famous for his foul manners. Ahaha!"

Saitou glared at Okita.

"The only reason I seem to be in a foul mood is because I'm in foul company, Okita-kun."

"Kohana-san, he's saying that you and I are foul company! Me, with my bright smile and pleasant conversation, and you being so beautiful – can you believe that?"

Kohana giggled and looked from one man to the other.

"I mean, really, it's not nice! Are the girls and I really no fun?"

As Saitou continued to ignore Okita's quips and drink what Kohana poured for him, Harada remembered something that had been bothering him.

"Hey Saitou, when you went with Kondou-san to Koumyouji, did you see that scribe girl?"

Saitou didn't bother looking up.

"No." Saitou had accompanied Kondou to Koumyouji that day to arrange the particulars of their salary and provisions. Saitou drained his cup and reached for some edamame. "What does it matter?"

"But you know her, Nagakura told me so." There was a note of envy in Harada's voice.

"I am not acquainted with her. I know her father from Edo." Saitou began to sound irritated, which was not all that unusual for him.

Okita looked at him.

"Oh, he was the one who sponsored your entry from Edo, wasn't he? Hijikata-san mentioned something about that before..."

Saitou glanced at him and nodded.

"What? So you do know her, through her family! You lucky bastard! Nnnmmmm! Is there anyway you can introduce us? Is there?"

"Ahou."

"Saitou-sama, should I be jealous that you are talking about another girl when I am here by your side?" Kohana asked as sweetly as possible. She had made up her mind to gain the favours of at least two of the men here tonight and it did not bode well if they were talking about some girl who was not even present.

"None of your concern," replied Saitou coolly.

The indifference stung Kohana's pride - a geisha made her living humouring men and a man who did not yield to her charms was an alarming loss of revenue. Kohana increased her efforts to attract Saitou's attention, but to no avail. He had no illusions about the woman who sat beside him. Women of the floating world were beholden to no man but to all men, and he was no sentimental fool to ignore the realities of those relationships. Women in general were banal adornments to life, and as such, held limited interest for him.

Then, even as Harada called for more drink and dances and merriment all round, Saitou lapsed deep into thought about his past, and how he had come to be in Kyoto.

* * *

"Saitou, you coward! Come back and I'll prove that I can drink three times your weight in sake!"

Harada shouted out as Saitou made his way out of the building. He was leaving, having decided that he had spent all that he was willing to spend that night. The air was warm and muggy, the insects loud and the moon bright. He walked briskly, taking in the sounds and activities of the streets. His lantern swayed in rhythm to his swift steps as he made his way through the dark, past the men who shuffled to the edge of the road when they noticed the swords at his waist, past the painted women who were calling in patrons to their establishments, past the gates of Gion. A dog followed him for a few minutes, sniffing at his heels, and then disappearing down an alley way. The city had become quite familiar to him; the main avenues lay out like a grid and the smaller roads disobeyed that neat plan by crisscrossing in no apparent order. He walked for quite a while, his lantern throwing shadows against the wall of silent buildings.

He had no particular destination in mind but as he made his way through the streets, he was aware that he had already walked this path earlier that day. 'This is the outer wall of the Koumyouji compound...' He narrowed his eyes, as though trying to see through to the other side. 'Harada... He talks too much.' He turned around, heading towards the river now, back in the direction of Mibu. It was, he decided, a relatively agreeable night – buoyed sufficiently by the sake that he had imbibed and the fact that he was alone to enjoy his thoughts. Kyoto was good for him, it had been the right decision to come here, he acknowledged.

He rounded a corner, and the river came into view, lit up by the lamps on the bridge and the reflections the lights cast on the water. He saw that a figure walked some way ahead of him, clad in a monk's dark robes and wearing a hat, even in the dark. He narrowed his eyes as the figure looked back furtively, and upon seeing that Saitou walked behind him, seemed to walk faster. The figure had reached the bank now and he stopped underneath a tree. The person appeared to be waiting for Saitou to pass or to take the bridge and cross. Saitou did neither of these things – there was something about this character that struck him as considerably suspicious, and he was not the sort of man to walk on by in these circumstances. As Saitou approached, the monk seemed to be of two minds whether to stand his ground or leave. It seemed that he chose the latter option, turning rapidly on his heel and pulling the hat lower as he started to walk.

"You there, stop." Saitou called out. The figure stopped and turned, drawing closer to the trunk of a tree.

As Saitou came near, his eyes widened as he realised who he was looking at. Although garbed in a monk's habit and wearing her hat deep, there was absolutely no mistaking Takagi Tokio. He stood in front of her, frowning and caught wordless. It was such an unlikely turn of events that it took a few seconds for the fact to sink in.

"Saitou-sama, what a pleasant surprise." She bowed in greeting, sounding very much relieved as she recognized him.

"Pleasant? I wouldn't be so sure about that." He said in a dry manner, almost to himself. Recovering from the initial surprise, he asked, "What are you doing out of the compound at this hour of the night?"

Tokio hesitated to answer as she considered her answer. He casually adjusted the sword at his side.

"It's the Shinsengumi's duty to apprehend suspicious persons who are stealing about, especially if that stealing about happens to be done in disguise."

"I'm hardly a suspicious person, am I?" She sounded faintly amused by his comment.

"You tell me."

"I assure you that I am not." She answered calmly.

"Then I'll ask again, what are you doing out of the compound this late at night, dressed as a monk and not a single escort with you?"

"... I'm stealing about."

Saitou snorted.

"Don't try my patience." His voice dropped a few dangerous degrees. "Or should I just accompany you back to Koumyouji so that your people can explain this to me?" She shook her head quickly.

"Please don't. They do not know and there's no need to trouble them..." She drew in her breath, and then sighed resignedly. "I just thought to go for a walk."

"At this hour of the evening?" He did not sound as though he believed her, and she accepted that it was a natural reaction under the circumstances.

"I am usually not allowed outside Koumyouji at night, and sometimes I feel that perhaps a change of air might do me good... Please, Saitou-sama, I do not mean to cause any trouble..." Tokio looked up at him from under the brim of her hat; Saitou had not taken his eyes off her.

"You're putting yourself in danger for a change of air?" He was not impressed.

"…. I only intended to come as far as the river, to see the water…." She murmured softly. "It's just that... It's just that there are days when it is stifling to be cooped up inside, knowing that the city is awake around you, to never have a moment to see the night in solitary leisure... In Aizu, in the country, I was allowed to walk out but here I am confined unless I am escorted, and the men are so busy that it would not do for me to trouble them with a selfish request. ... I didn't even get to enjoy a single night of the Gion Festival..." She added a little ruefully.

"And that's worth risking your life?" He stressed his point again in a harsh voice. "This city is not the peaceful Aizu countryside."

"This is not the most dangerous part of the city, it is relatively safe - " she began to answer before he cut her off.

"You're a fool if you think that. If it had been another man that caught you…" He left the threat hanging in the air. "And you know that yourself, if your reaction to my approaching you was any indication." She had been startled and scared, she could not deny it.

Tokio lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I know, you are right-"

"I always am." He interjected with the utmost confidence. Despite herself, it made Tokio smile.

"And I will admit, I was relieved to see that it was you who followed me."

"Hmph." Saitou leaned against the tree. "You are very naïve, aren't you? A respectable young lady like you out alone at this hour. Who's to say that I'm trustworthy?"

"My father." She replied without missing a beat. "He would not have sponsored your entry to the Shinsengumi otherwise." Her eyes were smiling. "Congratulations, by the way, upon your group's promotion." She bowed her head gracefully.

"…. Do you think that by engaging me in pleasantries, you'll convince me not to haul you back to Koumyouji?" He raised an eyebrow as he observed her.

"Is it working?" She tilted her head with a little smile.

"Hardly," he replied, but he remained leaning against the tree. She looked up at him questioningly but he did not respond.

They did not speak for a while. In silence they watched the colourful cruise boats with their many lanterns navigate the river. Sounds of merrymaking reached their ears. Now and again, a fish jumped in the water. Checking to see that there was no one else nearby, she took off her hat, and sat down at the base of tree by his feet. As a warm breeze rustled through the reeds, she began to speak.

"Things will start changing rapidly for the Shinsengumi... Things should come to a head within the next few weeks." Saitou fixed her with an inquiring look, but when she held his gaze, he turned away. "Incidents such as the Yamato-ya should not be allowed to happen again"

He frowned at the mention of the Yamato-ya.

"Serizawa Kamo, I hear that at one time, he was indeed a great warrior... It is most unfortunate then..." Her voice trailed off. "Things are changing rapidly within the Shinsengumi. Please, Saitou-sama, take care of yourself."

"Hmph. I wouldn't have thought that our affairs were of any interest to a girl." He shrugged off her concern.

She bowed her head, and then rose slowly, gracefully to her feet.

"Speaking of things that are not of other people's interest, I apologise again for having troubled you tonight." She dusted off her clothes. "This 'change of air' has been very pleasant, but I think that I shall head back to Koumyouji..."

Saitou studied her for a moment, and then began walking in the direction of the Aizu headquarters. She hurried after him anxiously.

"Saitou-sama, I assure you I will be fine by myself, I will make my own way back." He did not answer. "Please Saitou-sama, you do not need to bother yourself over me."

"You bother me by telling me what to do." He retorted and she fell silent. After a pause, he added. "What face would I have to show your father if something were to happen to his eldest child, and I didn't do something about it when I could?" A chagrined look appeared on her face.

"…. I merely wished to spare you more trouble." Her cheeks flushed and his pace quickened.

"Ahou, it's too late for that." He said sharply. "I'm reporting you to the seniors at Koumyouji."

Her eyes widened in alarm.

"But please, I ask of you - they will be so angry."

"That, Takagi-san, is the point." He imagined that she would think twice about doing such a reckless thing again as a result.

"But what harm has come of it? Surely you can forgive me, I meant no harm." Her voice wavered slightly as she beseeched him. "It was only a desire for a little freedom, would you begrudge me that?"

"I'm sure your father would prefer that you sacrifice a little freedom for the sake of staying safe." He was unmoved by her pleading.

"What my father doesn't know will not hurt him…" She began but stopped as he fixed her with a piercing glare. She reluctantly put her hat back on and pulled the brim down low.

They walked on in silence, he lead and she followed, and though she seemed to have resigned herself for the inevitable rebukes, the tension and dread with which she returned was plain. She was young, and she had all the feelings of a young person who has been caught doing something that is not right but thought to get away with. They were now walking around the walls of Koumyouji; another few minutes and they would be at the main gates. She stalled as they passed a side gate. He turned his head and frowned at her.

"This is the side gate that I came out from…." She said in answer to his questioning look.

Tokio did not say, but he knew what she was implying and he did not feel inclined to give in. No matter that it would save her face and him more trouble if she slipped inside the compound from here; if she did not face the consequences of her actions, she would not learn her lesson. It was a matter of principle. However, as she met his eyes steadily, Saitou was the one who looked away first.

"But what harm has come of it," her voice echoed in his mind. She bowed her head beseechingly.

"…. If I can pretend like this night never happened…." He muttered under his breath.

"Of course, as you wish, Saitou-sama." And then, with a relieved smile she jested, "Perhaps you find my company so bothersome as to wish to not remember it."

"How well you know yourself." His eyebrow rose with the tone of his voice. "But don't try this again. Next time, someone else might catch you and drag you to the guards, and cause you and your father embarrassment, or someone else might catch you and drag you outside, and cause you both grief."

"Or perhaps, some strange man might decide that I deserve a little freedom at times?" There was a little laughter in her voice now. His glare intensified. She looked up at him gratefully.

"Don't try this again." He said more forcibly.

She bowed to him in reply.

"Thank you very much, Saitou-sama."

"Hurry up and go back inside before I change my mind about dragging you to the guards." His humour seemed to worsen.

He watched her through narrowed eyes as she undid the lock. She hesitated a moment as she stepped inside, and then lifted her hat so that she could see him better.

"Saitou-sama, thank you again, for granting me a little freedom tonight."

Her voice was quiet but very clear.

"…. As far as I'm concerned, this never happened." He said firmly.

She bowed and shut the gate as he began to walk away. Behind him, he could here the clunk of the lock being refastened from the inside. He walked away. The moon shone high in the sky, and the night air not unpleasant. It was still, he thought, a relatively agreeable night.

* * *

Author's notes:

* Actual events: Serizawa Kamo assaults the Yamatoya on August 12th; the Mibu Roushi Gumi officially recognized as the Shinsengumi on August 18th, thereafter to receive their pay and funds from the Aizu-han.

1. Serizawa Kamo: all these are historical events that served to cement the reputation of the Shinsengumi, as well as factors contributing to the fate of Serizawa. In July, the Mibu Roushi Gumi had traveled to Osaka in order to recruit and set up contacts there. While they were there, Serizawa had killed a Sumo wrestler, claiming that he had been insulted. The Sumo's clan had in turn attacked the inn they were staying at and a riot had ensued. Had Kondou not arranged a meeting with the leader and offered formal apologies on behalf of the group, there would undoubtedly have been a lot more deaths. Serizawa, of course, was thoroughly displeased by this action which he deemed had undermined his authority. He had been even more infuriated when he learned that Kondou and Hijikata had, as a gesture of peace, agreed to host a Sumo competition in Kyoto, inviting this same Osaka Sumo company. The Mibu Sumo Festival took place on the 12th August. Serizawa, as though for revenge, decided that same day to assault the Yamato-ya.

2. Geisha: not to be confused with prostitutes, these women were entertainers who were hired to entertain at parties. Of course, there were those who were payed for physical services, but usually Geisha chose their clients discriminatingly based on their wealth and power. Gion was one of the specialised wards in Kyoto for geisha and their businesses.

3. Edamame: boiled soybeans, great as a snack and with alcohol.


	5. Chapter 4: Wild Dogs

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 4 – Wild Dogs **

- 18th September 1863 –

Serizawa Kamo had been murdered during the night. When people went to call him in the morning, he had been found, killed in his futon, his blood spattered all around the room. It seemed he had not even had the time to draw his own sword. His followers were lying dead in the next room.

Kondou and Hijikata called for an emergency meeting. According to them, it was the work of Choushuu roushi, and all the members were ordered to be on the alert and to find those responsible.

"Serizawa-sensei was a Commander of the Shinsengumi, entrusted with the protection of Kyoto. This is a clear challenge to our position, a direct strike against the authority of the Shogunate and Aizu. We must not let this go unpunished!" Kondou's speech was impressive, with the right amount of controlled anger and sincerity.

Kneeling in front of his Commander, Saitou could feel the deceit clawing at his throat. He knew who the real perpetrators of the assassination were. He knew that they had been under immense pressure from Aizu to tighten control over the ranks, and to eliminate the disreputable elements from the group. He knew, and he understood, and mostly he agreed. Serizawa may have once been a great warrior, but he had passed his prime and fallen. It was better this way than to have allowed him to fall further into disgrace, and Serizawa had known that this was coming to him. He himself had warned Serizawa that his recent actions would have dire consequences. Serizawa had not been disturbed in the slightest.

"If it happens, it happens. Things will be the way they should be," he had said, and resumed his drinking. Saitou had joined him, and they had drunk to many things. To life, to death, to the right to fight. Still, something rankled. There was something that he could not accede.

A voice rang out in his conscience. "Wild dogs!" It exclaimed bitterly. It rankled on his nerves. He knew who the voice belonged to, and when he had met Takagi Tokio three nights ago, she had been quite upset.

* * *

"Saitou-sama, I did not expect to see you here again." Tokio murmured in a soft voice.

Saitou did not reply, silently agitated that he had found her again at the same spot on the river bank. Recently, he had been walking around the Koumyouji compound on his nights off, even if it was out of the way, for no satisfactory reason. It would have been so much easier for him to have gone straight back to Mibu. He scowled. He had an innate aversion of doing things for no apparent reason, and yet there he was, apparently for no reason. On top of that, she had ignored a direct instruction from him not to be out alone again and that did not sit well.

The nights were still rather warm, and people were still in the mood to prolong the summer festivities. The sounds of the city flowed and ebbed, but around them, all was quiet except for the whirring of crickets. Tokio looked preoccupied, and she was frowning slightly. Saitou looked at her and snorted derisively.

"Come now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't drag you straight back to Koumyouji and hand you over to your guardians." It came out as a near growl.

Tokio looked up at him, and shook her head. Saitou was a good head taller than her, she barely reached his shoulder.

"I was just thinking... I was just thinking it was a shame..." She sounded strained. Saitou raised an eyebrow in question.

"About Serizawa Kamo..." She sighed. "He is an impressive man. Or was, at any rate. He used to command respect, but now..." Tokio frowned. "And I feel very disappointed that it had to come to this, about the actions that Kondou-sensei and Hijikata-sama are considering."

"That was not what I asked you, and that is not your concern. In any case, Serizawa understands the consequences of his actions. He just doesn't care." Saitou did not look at her.

"But even so..." Tokio fell silent.

After a moment, she started again.

"It is shameful!" The bitterness in her voice caught Saitou off guard. "He would be a great asset if he was dealt with properly. Instead, you would betray him, one of your leaders!"

"And who is it that has been putting tremendous pressure on Kondou-san to deal with Serizawa-san." There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Aizu has not ordered that it should be done by force." She answered indignantly.

"Of course not. They've simply implied it. It's more trouble than it's worth for Aizu to give the dirty order directly." Saitou snorted in disdain. "That way they can claim to have clean hands and consciences. To the majority of your men, we're no more than a bunch of wild dogs that can be exploited, and then abandoned. And for the time being, we accept that."

"Wild dogs? Wild dogs! Are you really content with that!" Her voice rose and became harder. "You, the Shinsengumi, Okita-sama too, have you really no pride in your position to be able to call yourselves wild dogs! To be happily exploited, and then thrown back to the gutter from whence you came? Is that your honour? Is that your great ideal? Is that your promise to serve the country?"

He did not show his surprise at her mention of Okita, but he did wonder what Okita might have said to upset her so.

She turned away from him, taking deep breaths. When she turned back around to face him, she spoke more quietly.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me for my outburst. But it is just, I cannot seem to accept... Serizawa-sensei's actions are not befitting of one who must stand at the head of the Shinsengumi. Nonetheless, he is still one of your commanders, and still a member of your group. Is there no way to see that he conduct himself in a fitting manner? Will you betray him so easily? Is that what you mean when you say you are wild dogs, that you would turn on one of your own without a single regret? There should be another solution... There has to be another way..." Her voice petered out, and then she spoke again. "You, and Okita-sama too, I do not understand how you can be satisfied with that. Okita-sama, how can he bear to think that the Shinsengumi exist to do Aizu's dirty work, that you are like a katashiro!"

"Naïve young women who have been sheltered their whole lives from the harshness of the world should refrain from passing judgement on matters that they don't grasp." His voice was harsh – who was she to be lecturing him from her ivory tower.

Her voice was rose again, and a faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I did not write to my father to tell him that the Shinsengumi were wild dogs. I did not tell him that Aizu need not worry because the Shinsengumi were merely a pack of animals that Aizu could use in any dirty way. Is that what I was supposed to write? Of these men who are allegedly trying to bring peace to the streets of Kyoto, who are trying their best to fight for Aizu, and for the country? How could I say that?"

She looked at him defiantly. And yet, when she met his cool gaze, she lowered her gaze to the ground, unnerved, her face flushed.

Saitou had not said a word as he listened to her outburst. Moments passed, and Tokio could feel his eyes on her and she began to feel that she had said too much. Still, she did not look up.

"Tokio-san," he said after a while in a low voice, "I said that for now, we accept our role as Aizu's wild dogs. For now. But things will change. There is no need to upset yourself about our fate. I assure you, things happen as they should." He paused for a moment. "Just out of curiosity, what did you write to your father?"

"... I told him that Aizu must beware how they handled the wolves that they had taken up with... I told him that you were strong men, and could become a great asset to Aizu... I told him that despite what misgivings others might have, I believed you to be men of honour and dignity."

She fixed him with a haughty look and asked,

"Do you think I am naive for believing as such?"

"But of course," was his immediate response. "However, just because we are still in the gutter does not mean that we are not reaching for higher ideals. What dirty work is necessary, is necessary - you will find that high aspiration and bloody deeds are not always mutually incompatible in reality."

At that, she seemed stricken and she did not speak, chastened and considering what he had said.

After a while, she turned around – there were people coming towards them along the road. "I must be getting back now. And I do, " she paused, "I apologise for my behaviour tonight. And thank you once again for your time." She bowed, and started to walk away, not waiting to see if Saitou would follow.

Saitou did follow, a good few paces behind her, until she reached the side gates of the compound. Before she disappeared into the compound, she turned to him and bowed. He did not respond.

* * *

"Saitou, we're going out tonight, and I say you should come with us." Harada was his merry old self, not in the least bit bothered by the day's news, at least on the surface. Saitou merely nodded - he could see that making merry was Harada's way of masking his distress. "And Kohana-san was asking for you, again. She was wondering when you'd come with us again, so come with us tonight."

So, here he was, with Harada, Okita and Toudou, in Gion, with Kohana pouring his sake. Kohana could not seem to decide whether to sulk or flirt with Saitou, and opted for what she thought was an endearing, sighing tone.

"Saitou-sama, I haven't seen you for a month now. Where have you been all this time?"

"I've been busy," was his curt reply. Kohana pursed her lips. Saitou Hajime, it seemed, was indeed a hard catch, and she had not forgotten his previous indifference.

Saitou was thinking back on the day's events. After Kondou had called the meeting, all the members were ordered to find out as much as they could about any suspicious persons in the area the night before.

'Ahou-domo, if they're taking that seriously.' He knocked back his drink.

Tokio's face crossed his mind, flushed and distressed, uncharacteristically raising her voice. Betrayal? Hardly. Serizawa had been fully aware of what would transpire. He swallowed his sake.

"Wild dogs? Wild dogs! Are you really content with that!" He could hear her voice in his head. 'Okita... He met her. He upset her about something...'

"Okita-kun, you met Takagi Tokio of Aizu recently." It was less a statement than a casual interrogation.

Okita blinked in surprise.

"Eh? Takagi Tokio-san? As a matter of fact I did."

"What? Okita, when was this? Bastard, trying to hide it from us! When what where how!" Harada fumed.

Ignoring the ranting Harada, Saitou looked coolly at Okita.

"Harada-san, don't get mad. We met randomly on the street as I was patrolling, that's it. She was running some errands, and she stopped me to wish us well in our work. That was all."

Saitou watched his cup as Kohana poured some more sake, and said simply,

"That was not all, Okita-kun."

"Ah, yes yes. And then she said she was worried about the nickname we'd been given. Miburo. And how she thought that it was quite unfortunate that the people of Kyoto didn't understand what we were trying to do. I told her not to worry, that we were like the katashiro at the shrines, and that we weren't bothered in the least."

So, that was it. She had felt insulted on behalf of the Shinsengumi and their Aizu supporters.

"We were both busy so we left it at that. Harada-san, stop glaring at me, I swear that was all that happened."

"Yeah right, as if! Meeting a pretty young girl like that, and you just left? The charming, the handsome, the popular Captain Okita Souji simply left it at that?"

"Well I'm glad that you agree that I'm charming, handsome and popular."

"Not to mention devious, deviant and diabolical."

"Harada-san, you're mixing me up with Saitou-san there."

Harada guffawed appreciatively while Saitou continued to drink unperturbed.

"See Kohana-san, what you're trying to deal with? You'd do better to leave him be and come sit with me!" Harada patted a space beside him invitingly.

"You are right, Harada-sama. Perhaps I should quit trying to please him, he seems so hard to get along with." Kohana giggled and watched for a reaction from Saitou.

His reply was to thrust his empty cup towards her, and with a pout she poured his sake.

When he saw that Kohana was not going to sit by his side, Harada clapped his hands, calling the other geisha to get up and dance. Okita then sat down next to Saitou, and looked at him slyly.

"...What is it Okita-kun?" Saitou asked without turning towards him.

"Saitou-san, you've been meeting with Tokio Ojou-sama."

"What makes you say that?" His face remained as impassive as ever.

"You can't fool me. I mean, how else would you know that I'd met her, and why would you be interested, hhmm?"

Before Saitou could think of an answer, Kohana interrupted them to draw their attention back to her.

"Okita-sama, I have a question. Why on earth is the Shinsengumi uniform that colour? It looks so cheap, and I must say, it isn't very becoming. I mean, everyone knows that asagi is a colour for poor samurai."

Saitou snorted disdainfully and glared at her. Okita eyed him reproachfully, and answered Kohana.

"Kohana-san, there is a very good reason for the design of our uniform. We didn't just choose the cheapest cloth we could find, I assure you."

'Fool of a woman. Better to keep your mouth shut and have people suspect you're an idiot than to open it and prove it.' Saitou felt annoyance well up inside him with mounting pressure. 'Takagi Tokio...'

* * *

It had happened a few weeks ago. She had been running errands in the city and she had stopped him as he happened to pass by. It was the first time they had met since their encounter on the river bank.

"I almost didn't recognize you without the monk's garb." It was the first thought that had come to his mind. "I trust that you haven't tried that stunt again."

Tokio looked around, making sure her escort was out of earshot, and smiled.

"I thought that we were to pretend that that night never happened. So, I wouldn't really be trying anything again…." She ventured mildly.

"So you have been out again?" He frowned fiercely at her.

"Perhaps I was hoping to meet a kind hearted strange man who would help me win a few moments of freedom."

"Kind hearted?" Saitou glowered at the girl. "And I will report you if I catch you again. Do not go out alone at night."

She smiled innocently. And then, unexpectedly, Tokio had said,

"I like the new uniform."

He wasn't wearing it now, so she must have seen some of his comrades earlier.

"It is a good colour," she added.

"You don't think it's cheap?" He narrowed his eyes slyly. He knew that there were plenty of people who had not realized the symbolism behind the design.

"Of course not." She sniffed patronizingly. "Though I do think that choosing Chuushingura as a motif might be considered a little maudlin."

He gave a short laugh at that; he had felt the same way.

"Still it is a good uniform, the sentiments behind it are true. You should be proud to wear such clothes." A little smile danced mischievously on her lips. "Though I did not think that bright colours would suit you so well."

She had, of course, understood the symbolism. 'Well, naturally,' thought Saitou, 'one would expect no less from a daughter of the Takagi family.' Chuushingura, the chronicle of the Akou Roushi, was one of the most admired stories in the history of Japan. The tale of the forty-seven roushi who had vowed to avenge their lord's death was regarded as one of the greatest expressions of loyalty in history. And after they had concluded their mission, they had chosen this same colour to wear when they commited seppuku. By basing their uniform on the same design, the Shinsengumi were symbolizing their own commitment, of their unwavering loyalty to their cause and their unswerving path.

"Saitou-sama, you must work hard to live up to that uniform."

Her laughter rippled through the air before she turned and took her leave. And he had felt good. For some reason, that day, he had been in a better mood than he could recall for a long time.

* * *

'Takagi Tokio...'

Unusual girl, to take such an interest in the Shinsengumi, and even more so because she seemed to understand their cause. She would undoubtedly be upset tonight at the news of Serizawa's death. She had wanted them to find another way. She would consider it a betrayal, no doubt – a capitulation to the baser instincts of man and to the worst expectations of their reputation in Kyoto. Next to him, Okita was still trying to educate Kohana about the Akou roushi, and why the uniform was important to the Shinsengumi. And then, the conversation moved to the subject of Serizawa's death.

"I hope you catch the villains, I really do." Kohana nodded earnestly at Okita, who lowered his gaze to the floor and touched his drink to his lips.

Saitou felt increasingly aggravated. He couldn't stay here much longer. He had had enough to drink.

He stood up abruptly and announced his departure. Turning a deaf ear to the protests of his colleagues and the women, he stepped out of the building, and into the street. It was nearly midnight. He took long strides at a brisk pace, quickly putting the lights of Gion behind him. It was not for any particular reason, he tried to persuade himself, although he knew exactly what had brought him to the walls of Koumyouji. As he turned the corner, he stalled. He could see her, standing on the river bank. Was she waiting? She was simply standing there, looking at the sky. Was she waiting, he wondered again. She turned her head as she heard him approach. She greeted him with a bow and a delicate, wistful smile.

"Saitou-sama..." Her voice was quiet and tender.

"Were you waiting?" He asked her brusquely. She hesitated, and then shook her head.

"Not waiting so much as hoping... I was hoping that I might catch you tonight, although I did not think you would be passing this way." She paused, and then continued, "Saitou-sama, I am so glad you are here. I really wanted... I really wanted to apologise for my behaviour the last night we met... I had no right, and it was not my place..." Her words kept dying into silence.

She did not seem angry, he noted. She spoke again.

"My sincere condolences for the unfortunate loss."

No blame, no accusations, just sympathy. He looked at her. This time, he did not break her gaze. He understood. No recriminations were necessary, she had come to terms with what had passed.

"It was unfortunate, but not for nothing." Even as he said it, he felt it to be true.

"Not for nothing." She nodded in agreement.

A silence passed between them, though both understood what remained unsaid. The Shinsengumi would continue on their path, stronger, surer, to uphold their duty. They would raise themselves above the fray.

"…. I believe in you." She said quietly after a while, though it was unclear whether she meant him or the group. "Things happen as they should. It is nothing as grand as fate, or destiny, but just the way things are." She looked down at the ground again.

'Serizawa-san said a similar thing,' he recalled to himself.

They stood for another while, in a silence that spoke clearly of the ideals, the promises, the goals that they both aspired to, before she looked up at him again, and smiled.

"It is already quite late, and I don't wish to cause you any more trouble. Please, do not let me keep you. I was merely hoping that I might see you tonight." She bowed, and headed back into the compound.

As they walked back in silence together, the feeling passed over him that he had been granted a moment's respite. It was a fleeting feeling that he fancied for just a moment, a moment of heart's ease, to calm the soul.

Just as she was about to head inside the gate, she said softly,

"Perhaps I might see you on your next night off."

He looked at her sharply for a moment and then turned to leave. She watched him go, a part of her glad that he did not say no.

* * *

Author's notes:

Just a few words... Wow! Thank you to the people who actually reviewed this story. I was so pleasantly surprised. Please let me know what you think: I was afraid that people wouldn't understand some of the changes of scenes, or that the conversations were hard to follow. All c&c are welcome.

* Actual event: The assassination of Serizawa Kamo by Kondou, Hijikata, Okita and members of the Shieikan faction. It is unknown whether Saitou participated.

1. Katashiro are paper figures used in Japanese religious ceremonies. People write their sins and wrongdoings onto them, and they are supposed to accept the punishments incurred for these actions in the stead of the people who wrote them. Basically, they are like reverse voodoo dolls.

2. Apologies for the abruptness of Serizawa's death. I really didn't get a chance to develop his character, what with the focus being on Saitou and Tokio. Serizawa was quite a popular character, for all his trouble-making tendencies.

3. Asagi: the pale blue of the Shinsengumi uniform. As told above, it was designed on the Chuushingura motif.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dark Nights of Kyoto

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 5 – The Dark Nights of Kyoto**

- September 1863 -

Kyoto was trembling. Here and there, people were huddled in corners, exchanging the latest news.

"Did you hear, there's been another assassination?"

"They say that they are killing people with divine right. Who dares to claim divine right?"

A wave of assassinations was sweeping across Kyoto, all with the same message left at the scene: Tenchuu. 'Divine sentence'. The motives behind the killings were clear – they were targeting Shogunate officials and those with foreign sympathies and inclinations towards 'kaikoku', to open Japan to foreign influence. The slogan of the day, 'Sonnou Joui', to revere the Emperor and to repel the Foreigners, was slung out as their justification. Put another way, they sought to overthrow the Tokugawa Shogunate, with the Emperor as their figurehead, and keep Japan closed off to the outside world.

The irony was, the Emperor, although he agreed with 'joui' did not wish for the downfall of the Tokugawa Shogunate, and instead wholeheartedly supported Aizu's activities in Kyoto.

* * *

Things were unsettled within the Shinsengumi also. They knew that all of Kyoto were talking about the Tenchuu assassinations. They knew that it was the work of Choushuu elements, the radical Ishin-shishi. They also knew that the people of Kyoto were more disposed to favouring Choushuu than Aizu, and that they, the Shinsengumi, were not in favour with them at all.

"Saitou-san, what do you reckon of all these recent murders." Okita asked him one day after they had finished training.

"I reckon it's our duty to prevent them." Saitou stated this simply, but it made Okita smile and shake his head. Okita knew that Saitou knew that assassination, unless there was sufficient warning, was one of the hardest things to protect against. And so far, there had been no warnings. It had been impossible as yet to establish a pattern that they could work with either.

"Damn those Choushuu guys, what are they thinking? Do they really think that pretending like the Emperor is on their side is gonna force him to give control of Kyoto over to them! Who are they kidding?" Harada was indignant. He was a merry man, and amiable, and unused to the cool reactions of the people of Kyoto. He was such a simple person in his feelings that he felt the sting of miscomprehension more than the others.

Saitou, of course, was not affected in the least by the ill will that had been directed at them. One would assume that he was used to such things. Okita too, seemed oblivious to the insults they received – it was not that he didn't grasp the nature of the comments and gestures, but that his guileless nature did not afford for bearing a grudge against the citizens.

"Still, if only we could do more than patrol..." Okita sighed resignedly. It would be his group's turn tonight. Saitou was on duty too.

As it turned out, they ended up doing more than patrolling that night. Halfway through their rounds, they came across some servants hurrying with small barrels of sake into an inn.

"Quickly! They called for this nearly half an hour ago. You don't want to upset them, these Choushu roushi, they're dangerous men."

Saitou and Okita simply looked at each other before they started after them. They turned to the others in the group, and indicated that they should wait outside to see if anyone should try to escape. The two slid open the door of the inn Terada-ya; it seemed like business was good tonight, judging from the noise.

"Aizu-han oazukari Shinsengumi!" They called out. "Go-you aratame de aru."

A man emerged from a side door, looking pale. Upstairs, things suddenly became very still.

"Good evening sirs, to what do we owe this honour?" The innkeeper sounded quite nervous.

"We have reason to believe that there may be some suspicious persons, enemies of the imperial authority, on the premises." Okita was smiling reassuringly, but the innkeeper did not look at all reassured.

"I beg your pardon sirs, but I am not aware of any such persons being employed or staying here."

"You have men from Choushuu staying here." Saitou stated with an inscrutable look in his eyes. The man turned even paler.

"Yes, but they are causing no trouble, I assure you. They have stayed here before, and they have already paid in advance for this time too-"

"Saitou-san! Okita-san!" The shouts came from outside.

Okita slammed open the door, and Saitou followed – they could see three figures running down the street.

"We're sorry, they threw a large sheet down over us, and then jumped from the floor above."

'Fools! To be distracted by such a cheap trick!' Saitou snarled as he raced after the men, Okita beside him. Saitou glanced across at Okita. He was a very good swordsmen, Saitou would readily admit that, but Okita had little real combat experience with a steel sword. He doubted that Okita had killed a man before Serizawa. They had nearly caught up with the fleeing men in just a few short moments.

Suddenly though, they ran inside a small, ramshackle hut and slammed the doors shut. A heavy bar fell across the threshold as they did, barring their way.

"Stand back, Okita-kun," ordered Saitou as he prepared to barge down the doors. Just then, there was loud bang. The house teetered, and then swayed, and tiles and beams started to fall from the roof. In a few seconds, the building completely collapsed in a cascade of wood and tiles.

'Rigged.' Saitou narrowed his eyes in fury for having missed his prey.

"It was very clever of them to have prepared an escape route, wasn't it Saitou-san?" Okita seemed more impressed than angry. "There's probably an underground tunnel leading them to a safe place. We'll have to investigate once we clear this rubble."

Saitou merely nodded curtly, and started to walk back to the inn.

"Saitou-san?"

"I'm going to gather some information about the Terada-ya's esteemed guests."

Saitou did not see Okita shake his head. It seemed as though Saitou was not in the mood to improve relations with the people of Kyoto tonight.

* * *

- 30th September 1863 -

Saitou stalked his way towards Koumyouji. This was his first day off since Serizawa's death. With one thing, then another, all of the Shinsengumi members were on a very hectic schedule. Especially after the events of the last few days, it had become imperative that they be alert to any suspicious activities by anyone who might have ties to Choushuu. It was his first day off, and he had not spoken to Tokio since Serizawa's death. It wasn't something that people would have thought would have bothered him, but he was bothered. She had apologised to him, although she had no cause to. Not as far as he was concerned anyway. Others might have thought it inappropriate for a young lady to have made such comments as she had, but as it was, he found the etiquette of interaction between men and women and the rituals of over politeness quite tedious. He turned the corner. The street was deserted. The moon had just risen above the rooftops, the gold moon of autumn nights, and it had started to wane. Despite that she had asked to see him on his night off, he knew that she should not come out tonight. She shouldn't be out at night, not with the current state of violent tension in Kyoto, and especially because she was a high-born lady of Aizu.

'High-born lady of Aizu...' Saitou exhaled shortly and impatiently. In ordinary circumstances, they would never have met. In ordinary circumstances, half of the members of the Shinsengumi would be tilling fields instead of wielding swords. But these were extraordinary circumstances in extraordinary times - the class system could compromise for the greater good. He spat at the thought - he had no fondness for the class system.

She had talked about wanting a little freedom. Women, he had to admit, had a raw deal compared to men. So many constraints, so many restrictions, so many who were beaten into submission. He wondered what would have happened if he had not happened upon Tokio that first night. Would she still be going to the river on her own? He didn't doubt it, but what might have happened to her was a thought that left him slightly uneasy. He frowned. It was unlike him to feel uneasy about anything. 'I have a debt to her father, it is not inappropriate for me to concern myself over the well being of his children,' he told himself.

The gate slid open. Clad in monk's garb and hat in hand, she was cautiously looking out onto the street. She saw him leaned against the wall some paces away. She smiled guardedly before bowing.

"You should not come out tonight" said Saitou sternly.

"Saitou-sama, good evening..."

"The nights have grown more dangerous." Saitou said with more force.

"... Saitou-sama, I have a request to ask of you. I would very much appreciate it if you would do me the favour of escorting me through the city tonight."

"Out of the question." He all but snarled. She bowed her head.

"... I hear only reports and rumours, but it would be better to see first hand what the nights have become. I must write of it to Edo. Please, will you not accompany me?"

"... You actually want to see for yourself how dangerous the nights of Kyoto have become?" He spoke in a fierce, low tone. "Ahou. Your reports and rumours should be enough to tell you that this is no time for a young girl to be walking the streets."

She bowed deeply, and did not raise her head. She kept her head low, and her eyes on the ground. Her face was set.

"Stubborn girl, don't you think that your father cares more for your safety than receiving reports?" His voice was sterner.

Finally, she looked up.

"Saitou-sama, in truth, I am terrified. There have been so many reports of conspiracies recently. There has been rumour of a new assassin, whose mission is to wipe out all those that oppose Choushuu. Every night, blood rains on the streets, and war is threatening to tear apart our land... I am terrified, and yet I feel that I should see with my own eyes what terror stalks this city ... It is important."

Saitou scrutinized her through narrowed eyes. For someone who claimed to be terrified, her voice was very even. But was it the light of the waning moon, or was she paler than usual?

"If it's an official mission, then surely you could call up a fully armoured escort rather than troubling me with your selfish demands."

"It is an official mission, but I would feel safer with you than with any other guard." She said this softly but clearly.

In truth, he was somewhat taken aback by her statement but it did not show. After a moment's consideration, he answered.

"Ahou," he said brusquely, "fine, you'll go out, I'll go with you, and we shall take a look around, and once you see how dangerous these nights are, then it should be a good lesson for you, and make you regret that you ever thought of leaving the comfort of your quarters."

She smiled a brave little smile.

"Thank you very much, Saitou-sama, I am very much obliged... But just one thing..."

"What?" He snapped.

"I do not think it suitable to refer to a member of the Takagi household in such terms as 'ahou'."

"Ahou ga."

* * *

That night, they crossed the river and walked towards the centre of the city. Despite the recent disturbances, people were still out on the streets; however, they seemed more wary, and those who had swords held them close. The sounds of merrymaking came from the ryoutei where large parties dined, and men carried palanquin carriages for those who could afford them. Saitou glanced down at Tokio. Although she was wearing her straw hat deep, he knew that if people bothered to take a closer second look, they would notice that here was an unusual monk. However, people gave them a wide berth when they saw the sword at Saitou's side.

As they passed by places that had recently seen bloodshed, she could not completely suppress a shudder at the stains on the ground. They passed through silent streets, houses that seemed to be holding their breath in fear. Every shadow seemed menacing. They saw some orphans crying in the dark alleys for homes that had burnt and parents that had died. Tokio paused to read a public notice on the main road that explained in gruesome detail the state of the bodies in recent murders and assassinations. She looked at Saitou in distress but he did not look at her. 'She hasn't seen anything of the real horrors yet,' he thought.

They had been walking for about half an hour when he stopped abruptly. A movement down a side street had caught his eye. He raised his hand, and Tokio stopped beside him. He took another look. There. There was one of three Choushuu roushi who had escaped from the Terada-ya the other night. He narrowed his eyes. The man did not seem to have noticed his presence. The other two might be nearby too. He considered his next move. The man was leaving one of the buildings, and he began to walk.

In a harsh whisper, Saitou said to Tokio,

"Do not follow too closely behind me, but don't fall so far back that I won't be able to reach you in time if need be." She nodded. "That is, if you're sure you want to observe," he added maliciously. If the stubborn girl wanted to see blood, let her see blood.

He quickened his pace, following the man around the corner into another narrow street. The man looked back, saw Saitou, and started to walk faster. He looked back at the next street corner, and confirmed what he had feared - he was being pursued.

"You there, stop. State your business. Why are you following me?"

"Saitou Hajime, Shinsengumi." The man's face turned a nasty colour. "I'd like you to answer a few questions, such as where the other two who escaped from Terada-ya are."

"Shinsengumi, dog of Aizu! You dare threaten me! The Bakufu are finished, and you'll die with them!" He drew his sword.

"Hmph. If all the men of Choushuu are like you, I assure you, we have nothing to worry about. Don't try my patience, Ogura. Where are Arakida and Kusunoki?"

The man Saitou had called Ogura did not answer, and charged at Saitou with a yell. Saitou, checking where Tokio was out of the corner of his eye, deflected it to the side. Tokio, he could see, was standing some thirty-odd paces behind him. Saitou raised his sword, and before Ogura had time to react, brought it down swiftly on his right arm. Ogura shrieked in pain, his right arm amputated just above the elbow.

Saitou could hear people in the houses lining the street. They had heard Ogura's screams and were arguing whether to investigate it or hide. In a house to his left, a little behind him, he heard the slamming of shouji, and people jumping down stairs. Then two people ran out of the front door and onto the street: Arakida and Kusunoki, the other two Choushuu men he was looking for.

"Ogura!" They shouted in horrified surprise.

"Run! It's the Shinsengumi!" Ogura snarled, obviously in great pain. The two men looked at Saitou with wrath and loathing in their eyes. They did not run, but both drew their swords instead.

"No! Run!" Ogura shouted again.

"To flee before the enemy is hardly the embodiment of samurai spirit, is it?" Saitou mocked them. He struck his sword into Ogura's ankle. Ogura screamed in pain again. Arakida and Kusunoki both tensed. Kusunoki, looking around, saw Tokio standing behind them.

"You, monk, get away from here!"

Tokio did not move. Kusunoki looked closer – and was taken aback.

"You're not a monk! Are you with him?!"

Without waiting for an answer, he charged at her. Saitou snarled, and dashed towards Kusunoki. Arakida tried to stall him, but was cut down with a brutal slash. Blood splattered over the fences of the houses. Kusunoki's sword clashed against Tokio's staff. It was a slender metal rod such as all monks had, and she was doing all she could to keep it between her body and Kusunoki's sword. Saitou lunged at Kusunoki. In an unexpected move, he had transferred his sword to his left hand, and he thrust it horizontally through Kusunoki's back, through his stomach with great force.

"Ahou. To turn your back on me, and to attack an unarmed woman."

He swiftly withdrew his sword from Kusunoki's body. Kusunoki crumpled to the ground, bleeding to death. Saitou glanced at Tokio. She had a slight graze on her arm where she fell when Saitou struck his enemy; the blood had drawn completely from her face; she had lost her hat; but other than that, she seemed composed.

"Ha...huh," Kusunoki laughed weakly while coughing up large quantities of blood. "...It doesn't matter, anymore, you can't win... Die at the hands of..." He hacked up more blood. "Choushuu will prevail... The Battousai will have your heads..."

Saitou looked at him in distaste. The Battousai? There were many who styled themselves Battousai. Which one could have joined the ranks of Choushuu? He looked at Tokio. She had mentioned rumours of a new assassin. And then there were the murders recently linked to a very highly skilled and as yet unidentified swordsperson. He looked back down at Kusunoki. Kusunoki took a last few rattling breaths, and then stopped. His eyes remained opened, glazed over. Ogura was still moaning in pain, and bleeding heavily from the stump which used to be his right arm.

"You can end your life here, or wait to be taken back to Shinsengumi headquarters. Unless you are in the mood to divulge information about Choushuu's conspiracies, I recommend the former." Saitou called out over his shoulder.

He wouldn't last long anyway, not with the amount of blood he was losing, and he certainly couldn't go far with that ankle. Saitou walked over to Tokio. He looked down at her, frowning. She reached her hand up towards him. Her extended fingers, though trembling, or because they were trembling, looked oddly graceful and pretty. After a moment's hesitation, he grasped her hand, then pulled her up. All the colour had drained from her cheeks. Her monk's habit was ruined, covered in blood. She picked her hat off the ground. That was also splashed with scarlet streaks.

"Have you had enough excitement for one night?" He asked her harshly. She should not have come tonight, he should not have let her. She bowed, and murmured,

"... So the Shinsengumi not only have the reputation of wolves, but their fangs also..."

"Hmph."

"This is not the first time you've killed..."

"You know that it's not..."

Saitou went back to the main street and called over a lantern guide. He instructed him to find the Shinsengumi patrol and to tell them that Choushuu roushi Arakida and Kusunoki were dead and Ogura heavily injured, and that he would join them as soon as he had seen to a few things. He then turned to Tokio, who nodded and started walking after him. They began to head back to Koumyouji. Tokio remained silent as they walked.

'She's probably in shock...' Saitou was not surprised. After all, these were scenes far removed from her sheltered everyday life. Still, she had not panicked, and she had not gotten herself killed. As they drew near the temple compound, Saitou addressed her in a dry voice.

"See why I told you to stay in tonight."

She bowed her head.

"Thank you very much for protecting me." She smiled weakly.

"I won't always be around to protect you." Saitou gave a short, derisive snort.

"... Except for your nights off?" She smiled, a little stronger now.

"Hmph. It was supposed to be my night off but now I have to go work." He did not sound too displeased however.

"Thank you, Saitou-sama, for tonight. I am very much obliged. If there is anything in return that I might do for you, please tell me. It is the least I could do..."

"Is it too much to assume that you're done with your night time excursions and that you'll be staying inside from now on?"

"... If that is what you wish." She nodded in acquiescence and then looked him straight in the eye. "Though I will miss our night time meetings."

He found again that he could not hold her gaze for long. They stopped walking - they had reached the side gates of the Aizu headquarters. She slid open the gate and bowed.

"Goodnight, Saitou-sama, and thank you once again. Please, take care of yourself..." She started to close the gate.

"Tokio-san," Saitou spoke before he had really thought about what he was going to say. She paused, the gate half closed, and looked at him questioningly. "The nights in Kyoto are dark, and will grow darker still."

"And yet, I feel that the Shinsengumi are capable of keeping the dark at bay," she murmured.

"... You may come out only on my nights off, and only at ten o'clock." The words were out of his mouth before he had time to think about them. She blinked rapidly in surprise. "Only on my nights off, or the deal is off."

Tokio smiled a smile to erase all the horrors of the night. The gratitude and wonder apparent in her expression elicited a strange feeling in him. He thought to take back his impulsive offer - he was not a man of impulses - but did not. Without another word, he stalked off back into the dark night and only after he had disappeared around the corner did Tokio close the gate.

As Saitou walked, he acknowledged a mixture of annoyance and relief about his offer to Tokio. It was not like him, and yet at the same time, it was not unlike him. He tried to rationalize it a bit more but decided to leave it until later. For now, he had work to do. Although it had been his night off, it was an unexpected bounty that had come his way and he was not unsatisfied with the outcome. When he returned to the place where he had left Ogura, the other Shinsengumi were already busy at the scene. He was hailed with admiration and respect. He shrugged it off - after all, he had only acted as was right. When word got back to Mibu about his actions, Harada could be heard grumbling to Okita,

"Damn that man, working even on his nights off! Got to steal everyone's thunder tonight."

"He can't help himself, Harada-san, the man is addicted to work and he thinks of time off as most men think of work and he thinks of work as most men think of time off!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sincere gratitude to all those who read and reviewed the story. I'm so glad that someone besides myself is taking an interest in this, so thank you all very much! And do keep the reviews coming: all c&c welcome.

1. Aizu han oazukari etc: meaning in service to the Aizu-han. This is how the Shinsengumi introduced themselves in official matters.

"Gyou aratame de aru" was a phrase used when magistrates and other police forces were demanding assistance or making an arrest.

2. The Battousai, of course, is Himura Kenshin. Just so's people are forewarned, he will be making an appearance in later chapters. (I hope that I can do it properly.)

3. Just a note about the dates in general. There's some confusion as to the exactness of the dates I'm using. As it is, I'm using various sources, with various timelines (confusion between the old Eastern calendar and the modern Western calendar), so I've used the dates that suit this storyline best. However, I am trying to keep the main historical events as accurate as I can. My only concern is that it's a bit too much history for mainstream readers...

One other note about Saitou's character; he's a strange fish, this man. Remember when he tried to stop Sano and Yahiko from going to Kyoto? Was it because he was concerned about them, or concerned about his mission? Was it his way of showing consideration? And then in the end, he not only ended up letting them go but even gave Sano some good advice.


	7. Chapter 6: Autumn Days and Philosophies

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 6 – Autumn Days ****and Philosophies**

Late October 1863 –

As he reached the crest of the hill, Saitou could see the whole of Kyoto with its tall pagodas and many temples nestled in the syncline of the mountains. He was back, after being away for three weeks. A long three weeks. His trip to Osaka had been demanding but it had also been fruitful. And he had had, relatively, a good time. Recruiting new members was a task that he derived a slightly iniquitous pleasure from – he enjoyed unnerving the recruits with his snide remarks and then beating them in sparring matches. Also, he had been able to gather some very interesting information about recent Choushuu movements. 'Yamazaki Susumu is quite a useful man,' he thought to himself. He approved of Hijikata's choice of the Shinsengumi kansatsu-gata. Yamazaki Susumu had only joined their ranks that summer but had already managed to create an impressive network of informers to work on behalf of the Shinsengumi. Saitou's mission, besides recruiting, was to check on Choushuu's movements between Kyoto and Osaka with Yamazaki. All major traffic to Kyoto, both land and sea, passed through Osaka, and it was therefore a main point for exchanging information and news. It was of vital importance to establish Shinsengumi influence there. It had also been a break from Shinsengumi headquarters where the price for close comradeship was time to oneself. However, it was true that he preferred Kyoto to Osaka. He acknowledged to himself that it felt good to be back.

* * *

Tokio delicately lifted the edge of her kimono as she made her way down the steps of Kiyomizu Temple, taking care not to trip on the steep slope. She stopped halfway down and waited for her maid to catch up. The sky was burnished gold and scarlet as the shadows grew long. The evening temperatures were starting to cool too, and the trees were beginning their annual riot of colours. The maples of Kiyomizu were famous and would never fail to impress.

"My lady walks too fast. She forgets that she has longer legs than I."

"I'm sorry, O-Kiku." Tokio smiled apologetically at her maid. O-Kiku had been with her for many years now, and she was not afraid to speak her mind.

Tokio looked around, before starting to descend the steps again. It was so peaceful here, despite the numbers of devotees who worshipped at the temple. People did not shout, people did not push, people did not fight, even though the place was crowded with worshippers who came to draw clean water here and burn incense for prayers, and to admire the view. The view from Kiyomizu was as famous as its maples.

'Kyoto is so beautiful,' she reflected, 'it is hard to imagine that people are dying in the streets every day...' She sighed. She thought back to the incident with the Choushuu men – while it did not haunt her, it was not a memory that she was comfortable with. 'Men are dying for their ideals every day...' Aizu too, was not without its casualties. There had been more assassinations among imperial officials sympathetic to their position. 'And we know nearly nothing about the perpetrator.' And then, there was the Shinsengumi. 'As much wolves as men,' she remembered how she had first described them in her letter to her father. She made her way downhill through the throngs of people, O-Kiku close behind. She looked down the slope, and her attention was caught by a pair of amber eyes...

Saitou knew she had seen him, her gaze had lingered for far too long before she turned to her maid and murmured something. The maid's face brightened. As they approached, he had a slight nagging feeling that he shouldn't have stopped for tea at this teahouse. For the most part, he felt resigned.

'Things happen as they should,' he recalled with an ironic smirk. They halted at the teahouse, as he knew they would, and the maid hurried inside. Tokio bowed to him and smiled, and sat down on the bench next to him in front of the building.

"Welcome back from Osaka," she murmured in a gentle tone, "I hope that the trip went well."

"Hmph." It didn't surprise him that she knew of his movements: she was as well informed as anyone at Koumyouji about what was going on in Kyoto. "Why is it that you must always bother me on my days off?"

She brought her hand to her mouth to cover a quiet chuckle.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, Saitou-sama."

"Feh. Your apology rings hollow when you smile like that. It would be best if you were marched as quickly as possible back to Koumyouji, and locked up for the night to prevent you from causing me trouble."

She inclined her head in amused acknowledgement, and then said,

"Saitou-sama, I'm not sure that I thanked you enough for the other night, for teaching me a valuable lesson, and for keeping me safe-"

"You did." He interrupted her brusquely, and then paused. "Any trouble that I've put myself to is in acknowledgement of my debt to your father."

For some reason, he did not like to think that she felt obligated to keep thanking him for his company. She lowered her gaze, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"My father is heartened to hear of the recent successes of the Shinsengumi. He asked specifically for news of you." Seeing that his cup was empty, she picked up his teapot and poured for him. He raised an eyebrow in question: most ladies of her rank would have refrained from doing so for a man of his class. She met his gaze, and answered, "It is not becoming for a man to pour his own drink, it means that he will not advance in his endeavours."

They sat in silence for a few moments, though silence was relative as the street in front of them was busy with people packing up for the day and getting ready to rest or to make merry. Saitou felt a slight irritation at the men and women who turned their eyes towards them for longer than was polite to look. (It was not unexpected perhaps when after all, he cut a rather imposing figure and Tokio was someone people noticed.)

"My lady, the oshiruko is ready." O-Kiku emerged from the shop carrying a tray. She carefully placed it on the bench beside Tokio and bowed, studiously ignoring the tall man seated beside her mistress.

"Thank you very much." Tokio smiled. "O-Kiku, this is lieutenant vice-commander Saitou-sama of the Shinsengumi. You might have heard of him, he is acquainted with my father."

O-Kiku bowed low to Saitou. Saitou nodded his head in response.

"I am honoured, Sir." She hesitated a second before turning back to address Tokio. "My lady, if you will excuse me, I think I will take mine inside - the evening air is starting to chill a little."

"Of course."

O-Kiku picked up her bowl, and went back inside the shop after throwing Saitou a diffident but disdainful look. She did not approve of her mistress being in the company of such men, no matter who they were acquainted with, but she also knew that her master and Tokio's father relied on his daughter for information about Kyoto. Still, she worried about Tokio becoming too involved in such affairs. Politics, as far as she was concerned, was men's business. And how on earth would Tokio find herself a respectable husband when she continued to work as a scribe?

Saitou sipped his tea, and made a mental note to buy some saké later.

"Your maid doesn't approve of us talking."

"No, she doesn't. She is old fashioned, and doesn't believe that respectable young women should deign to talk to young men of ill repute." He glared at her and she smiled faintly. "You mightn't think so, but I assure you Saitou-sama, that my family is quite respected and respectable." A short, impatient 'hah' escaped him.

"May I ask about your trip to Osaka?"

"I haven't made a full report to my superiors yet, and you would have me report to you first?" He arched an eyebrow. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I merely inquire as to your well being."

"... It was fruitful."

"... So more roushi from Choushuu arrive."

"Every day."

She shivered slightly, whether it was because of the wind or the thought of Choushuu. Then in a low voice, she began.

"Times are changing... This world is changing... People are starting to question old values... And if the Bakufu are not careful, they will be drowned by the tides of rebellion. Just look at Kyoto, and see how it trembles like a leaf in the winds of change. In these times, one needs the strong to uphold ideals where others can only pray..."

Saitou lowered his cup.

"So, in other words, you're leaving it to others to uphold your ideals?" He asked wryly.

"Saitou-sama," she murmured, "I am only a woman. I may not be weak, but this world was not meant for strong women, nor does it care about our wishes."

"Hmph. So then, what ideal would you have me uphold for you?"

"...I pray for peace."

Her soft voice was nearly lost in the gust of wind that blew just then. He watched her, but she was staring off into the distance.

"Most people do wish for peace, or so I would like to believe, but most people really are powerless to prevent war. The worst in men, though they might believe it to be the best, brings about war, and war brings out the worst in men..." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, I take it that you have seen the worst in me then in that case." His drawl had an edge to it.

"I did not mean it in such a way," she quickly replied, looking a little abashed. "And please do not get me wrong, I believe that you are a good man, not that you need my vote of confidence, and I believe you fight for a good cause. The problem nowadays is that with war, it becomes so unclear whether one is a good cause and the other is not..."

He looked at her with some amusement, as if mocking her for her naivete.

"You are fighting to maintain law and order, and to keep the peace." She said in a low but steady voice.

"... We do what we can." He replied honestly.

Tokio bowed her head. Then, looking up at the rapidly darkening sky, she exclaimed,

"Oh, I am so sorry for having kept you for so long! Please, you must excuse me, I must hurry. And you too, I am sure that they are expecting you back at Mibu."

"My colleagues are well aware that I am capable of looking after myself." He stood up, and glanced down at her. "Though they may not agree that I am what you would call 'a good man'." Most people were intimidated by Saitou and yet, she smiled at him. "I will escort you back to Koumyouji first."

"Saitou-sama, there really isn't any need, it's not necessary...really..." Her voice petered out as she realized that it would be pointless to argue.

As they stood up, he smirked teasingly.

"I will say this for you, you disguise yourself better as a woman than a monk."

"Disguise myself, as a woman? Why, really, well..." She seemed indignant. "No wonder Okita-sama told me you were incorrigible!"

"Okita? Ahou ga."

* * *

Saitou was back in Mibu, with Hijikata, Okita and Nagakura, waiting for Kondou and Yamanami to join them. He had finished his full report to Hijikata, who had called for a meeting after the evening meal. In the meantime, the vice-commander saw to it that Kondou and Yamanami were briefed on the news Saitou had brought back from Osaka – news concerning the mystery assassin. The shouji slid open, and Kondou and Yamanami took their places beside Hijikata. There was silence for a moment, and then Kondou asked,

"So, it's a red-haired man that they're calling Battousai that's been carrying out the recent assassinations."

Saitou nodded in answer.

"Kondou-san, he's a completely unknown factor. Nobody's knows anything about his background. All that can be said of him with certainty is that he's very, very fast. And his skill is deadly." Hijikata frowned.

"I'd really like to try my sword against him." Okita did not appear too concerned.

"Souji, this is serious. We know very little, too little to act upon at this stage." Hijikata glared at the younger man.

"Kondou-san, I agree with Hijikata-kun. It would be dangerous to pursue this man without more information."

"I know, I understand Yamanami-san. And Toshi is right."

"Commander, Vice Commanders, I'm sure that Okita-kun, Saitou-kun or I would be capable of defeating him, although it would be prudent to discover more about him first."

"But Nagakura-kun, the problem is we don't know anything about where he plans to strike next. We have nothing to work with, we have no idea where to start looking. And by Saitou-kun's account, even highly trained bodyguards hired by the victims were no match for this man."

There was silence for a few minutes as each contemplated the implications of the emergence of this new enemy.

"Either way," Saitou stated as a matter of fact, "we being Shinsengumi, and he being Choushuu, we are bound to meet sooner or later. It's not something that we can prevent or bypass. Things will happen as they should."

It was obvious but to the point. There was no point rushing after phantoms, when sooner or later, the phantom was sure to come to them.

* * *

Author's notes:

1. Kansatsu-gata: literally translated meaning 'observing position', it refers to the information and intelligence unit of the Shinsengumi, of which Yamazaki Susumu was the chief.

2. Oshiruko: Japanese sweet dish, made from azuki beans and dango.

And although I'd like to give people an introduction on the main personages in the Shinsengumi, these notes would become too long, so I would like to direct you to the Shinsengumi HQ website on my profile page.

And thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I'm so grateful to everyone, and very humbled to think that you're enjoying this. I do try to respond to everyone who wrote, so please feel free to drop me a line any time.


	8. Chapter 7: Mibu Kyougen

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 7 – Mibu Kyougen**

- Late November 1863 -

Things had been quiet within the Shinsengumi for the last few weeks. Choushuu seemed to be keeping a low profile: they must have realised that the Shinsengumi were tracing the identity of their secret assassin. This meant that despite daily patrols by the Shinsengumi troops, there were no new discoveries or any reports of disturbances. Kyoto seemed to be lulling itself into a kind of tense calm as the end of the year approached.

On a lazy November afternoon, Kondou called an executive meeting. The maple leaves were starting to fall to the ground, and the streets were a riot of colour.

"I received a message from Koumyouji that Matsudaira Katamori-kou desires to visit us here in Mibu."

The men looked at each other, surprised. It was not the norm for high-ranking dignitaries to call upon them.

"He'll be coming under cover though, with a very small entourage, nothing that would make it appear that the Aizu-kou is here," Kondou continued. "'I've been asked to give him a tour of the compound, and also to provide some entertainment."

"Entertainment? Such as another training demonstration, Kondou-san?" Okita asked eagerly.

"Hey Okita, you're just thinking about showing off again!" Harada cut in.

"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of something more artistic." Kondou spoke before they could start arguing. "I'm sure you've all heard that the temple here in Mibu is reknowned for 'Mibu Kyougen'. It's a unique experience, I'm told, and I'm sure that Matsudaira-kou would be interested." He turned towards Yamanami. "Yamanami-san, if I could ask you to make the necessary arrangements."

"Of course, Kondou-san."

"And Toshi, and everyone else too, please make sure that the troops know that Matsudaira-kou will be coming, and that although he is coming in secret, that they must behave with the utmost respect."

They all bowed. Kondou sighed.

"And I suppose that the place could do with being a bit cleaner too."

They bit their lips. They would be damned if they were expected to take up dusting rather than sparring.

* * *

One week later, Aizu-kou Matsudaira Katamori arrived with just one retainer and one female companion at the Yagi estate in Mibu. Apparently, he had other guards in disguise positioned all along the route from Koumyouji to Mibu. Kondou, Hijikata and Yamanami greeted them at the gates, and escorted them inside and out of view of the public. The other executive members were lined up inside the courtyard, and they all bowed.

"Please, please, I am here undercover, there really is no need for such a grand reception," protested Matsudaira self-consciously.

"We are most honoured by your presence among us today, Matsudaira-sama," Kondou announced. Matsudaira bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Kondou-kun, you are of course acquainted with Hirosawa here." Hirosawa exchanged bows with the Shinsengumi members. "And may I introduce to you Takagi Tokio." Tokio bowed gracefully. "Her father is our representative in Edo to the Shogun, and he makes sure that tales of your deeds and valour reach the Shogun's ear. It is thanks to his efforts that the Kyoto Shugoshoku has as much support as we do from the Shogunate. Tokio here is his eldest child, and she has been a valuable member of my company at Koumyouji. She will be heading back to Edo in a few days to join her family, and I thought she might enjoy the famous Mibu Kyougen before she left so I invited her to accompany me today."

Saitou glanced at her swiftly. Tokio was bowing low to address Kondou.

"It is an honour and a pleasure to be introduced to you formally, Kondou-sensei."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. If I may be so bold, my men have been talking about the beautiful lady scribe at Koumyouji."

"You make me blush with your kind words, Kondou-sensei."

Saitou looked around. Okita was beaming and trying to catch her eye; Harada looked like he was ready to pounce towards her; Nagakura, such a composed man usually, had turned slightly pink; and even old Inoue was standing up straighter, chest pushed out. He gave a short snort – it was ridiculous. It irritated him, to see his comrades in arms affected by a mere girl. (He ignored the uneasy feeling that he was not all that different to them, that perhaps it was he who had been affected the most.)

Saitou watched as Kondou, Hijikata and Yamanami led the group into the building. He saw Tokio look his way, and he met her gaze. A faint smile appeared on her lips.

'She's heading to Edo.' His features tightened. 'Good riddance.' He would be able to stop feeling obliged to escort her out at night. He refused to acknowledge that some deeply buried part of him might miss those nights.

"Mmmm, mmm! She is one pretty lady." That was Harada speaking.

"Harada-kun," Nagakura admonished, "don't do anything inappropriate."

"Maybe she'll come out and talk to us."

"Well, I wouldn't let her talk to you even if she did, hehehe."

"Okita, you little brat!"

"Hmph! If the top officers of the Shinsengumi are acting like this, it would be completely inadvisable for her to appear among the regular members."

"Ooh, good point there Saitou, we wouldn't want them to overstep the bounds of familiarity."

"Ahou ga."

"What, who're you calling ahou!"

"You."

* * *

As it happened, Tokio did join them later in the afternoon. Matsudaira and the Shinsengumi leaders had been holding deep conversations and discussions during their noontime meal, which carried on afterwards for some time. Tokio had excused herself, understanding that there were some topics that were not for her who was merely a scribe. She came out to the courtyard, and bowed to the men.

"Nagakura-sama, Okita-sama, Saitou-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Tokio-san, it's great to have you here! How's O-Kiku-san?"

Saitou narrowed his eyes in slight displeasure, as he wondered since when Okita had become so familiar with Tokio.

"Tokio-san, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Nagakura-sama, I hear tales of your prowess almost every day."

"Of course, only the good things you hear are true." Nagakura laughed. Then he nodded towards Saitou. "Unlike him there, only the bad things you hear are true."

"Hmph."

Tokio chuckled quietly. Saitou raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tokio-san, is it not a trifle forward and untoward for a lady such as yourself to be actively engaging in such company as ours?" For some reason, it irked him that she was there, in Mibu, talking to his comrades as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"I apologise, Saitou-sama, I meant no disrespect. I had not thought that it would be considered immodest." Was her chastened reaction an act?

"Tokio-san, there's no need to apologise to him! He's in a foul mood, as usual. And he's no person to be giving lessons in proper decorum -"

"Aah!" Okita was cut short by Harada who re-emerged from his quarters after taking a nap. Harada dashed towards them, jumped and nearly landed on a stunned Tokio. "Tokio Ojou-sama, I am Harada Sanosuke, spear master extraordinaire, protector of Kyoto and friend to all good people, at your service." He bowed deeply. Tokio looked taken aback, but quickly regained her composure.

"I am honoured to meet you, Harada-sama."

"Harada, you're a spear wielding menace and an idiot."

Saitou's foul temper persisted for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

The Shinsengumi executive and their guests were seated in a wing of Mibu Temple, watching a performance of 'Funa Benkei'. It was the story about the legendary hero Prince Minamoto no Yoshitsune and his reknowned retainer Benkei. Yoshitsune and Benkei had been taking a boat back to the capital when they had been assaulted by the ghost of Yoshitsune's enemy. As swords were no use against ghosts, the only thing that saved them was Benkei's prayers and Buddhist chants. A good story, about the loyalty and good wishes of a retainer saving the life of his liege. Still, that did not prevent many among the audience from looking bored, and tired, and stiff from kneeling too long. Harada had fallen asleep within a matter of minutes, and no amount of prodding would wake him.

Saitou was slyly observing Tokio, who seemed absorbed in the story. She looked every bit the intelligent girl who was partial to intellectual pursuits. She was not dull at any rate, he conceded. In fact, he had enjoyed his previous interactions with her more than with most other people. Yes, she definitely looked intelligent. But beautiful? He compared her with the women that his colleagues were usually attracted to. In contrast, she seemed artless, not made up and unadorned. If she could be called attractive, it was an understated quality that did not seem obvious. And yet, not only his colleagues, but people on the street often turned to look at her twice. There was subtle kind of allure about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on and he usually had an innate suspicion of things he couldn't grasp. She looked over at him, saw him looking at her, and lowered her gaze, smiling. He turned away.

After the performance, most of the members quickly made their excuses, glad to be able to stretch their legs, and left. Such arts were not to the tastes of all, it was true. And although some of them felt the desire to linger awhile to talk to Matsudaira-kou, soon there were very few of them left. Saitou too, deciding that he had spent enough time kneeling, stood up to depart. He walked out into the brisk evening air, and stalled there for a few moments. It was going to be a cold night. Just as he was about to head towards the main compound, he heard someone come out of the doors behind him. He turned around as Tokio bowed to him.

"Excuse me, Saitou-sama, I did not mean to startle you. I was told to wait for our palanquin..." She looked up at him.

He didn't reply. He had only met her once since that day at Kiyomizu, and they hadn't talked much then. Perhaps she thought that she had talked too much the previous time; they had been content in silence. As she had sat and he had stood by the river, it was tempting to think that the peacefulness of the night was all there was to the city.

"Thank you very much for today, to all the people of the Shinsengumi. We enjoyed ourselves immensely."

"The Shinsegumi are at the service of Aizu, Tokio-san," he replied with mock gallantry, "whether it be for sword fights or play fights."

Tokio smiled somewhat ruefully.

"And give your father my regards when you meet him in Edo."

He fixed her with a cold look; there was the implied reproof that she had not told him she was leaving Kyoto.

"... The decision for my departure was quite sudden. I had intended to spend the New Year in Kyoto... It is my younger sister, she has become quite ill... And I must leave before the snows fall."

With that, Saitou suddenly felt foolish for his attitude. Firstly, he had no logical reason to be annoyed at her, and secondly, he did not have the right. And if there was one thing that Saitou despised more than fools, it was himself being foolish.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she will recover soon." The mocking cadence in his voice had disappeared.

She bowed graciously, and ventured haltingly,

"Saitou-sama, if I may be so bold, if the idea does not seem too distasteful to you, perhaps I may be permitted to write to you while I am away..."

"Hmph. Surely there are other ways for you to keep a tab on my movements, without bothering me personally."

She looked down, slightly flushed. The embarrassment of rejection in her downcast eyes made him relent almost immediately.

"I am sorry, it was presumptuous and too forward of me..."

"That really isn't anything new, is it?"

She did not answer but blushed more. Saitou let out an inaudible sigh.

"If it pleases you, you may write to me from Edo." He could hear footsteps approaching. "Though I tell you now that I won't reply. I don't write letters."

She was still looking down but now she was smiling a little.

"Ojou-sama." A man turned the corner and called out to her. She waved her hand in acknowledgement.

"Saitou-sama, please excuse me, I must call my lord and we must depart." She paused before she headed back inside, and added in a low murmur, "Please take care of yourself. I would prefer not to hear from you at all than to hear that you have been wounded."

Saitou quirked an eyebrow. She really needn't worry. He simply said,

"Tokio-san, safe journey to Edo."

The way Tokio smiled made his heart miss a beat, and it did not regret the loss.

* * *

Author's notes:

* Actual event: Matsudaira Katamori attends a performance of Mibu Kyougen by invitation of the Shinsengumi.

1. Kyougen is a traditional theatrical art like Noh or Kabuki. Mibu Kyougen is a specialized branch of that, and is unique to Mibu Temple. Matsudaira Katamori really did go to visit the Shinsengumi at this time and watch Funa Benkei.

2. Kyoto shugoshoku: official title that Aizu held, literally meaning "protection employment", ie. charged with the protection of Kyoto.

Thank you once again to all those who reviewed. I apologise if some of the scenes are a bit graphic in violence, but Saitou is Saitou, and the Shinsengumi are the Shinsengumi... I really wanted to capture the entirety of the relationship between Hajime and Tokio as I imagined it, and that included his role, and Aizu's role, in the Bakumatsu. Which is why I might have made the conversations overly long too. (Though isn't the sign of a good relationship the ability to communicate well?) Sighs. I'm sorry if I don't seem to get things right at times. I'll keep trying though, so please keep the comments coming. Please! Thank you so much.

"You have a heart and I have a key  
Lie back and let me unlock you"  
- Nick Cave


	9. Chapter 8: Letters from Edo

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 8 – Letters**** from Edo **

14th December 1863 –

Saitou-sama,

As presumptuous and as forward as it may seem, I hope this letter finds you well.

This year has been extremely eventful, both for myself and for Japan. It is strange to think that just a year ago, no one would have imagined that such a group like the Shinsengumi could exist. Please allow me to formally extend my heartfelt congratulations to you all for everything you have accomplished this year. Tales of the Shinsengumi have reached Edo and are spreading. Unlike some of the citizens of Kyoto, the people here are impressed with your activities and seem to sympathise with the fact that although most of the members are not from high ranking samurai families, that your deeds have placed you above many who are. People ask me as to whether Kondou-sensei has really been granted an audience with our Lord Katamori-sama. They are surprised to hear that they have met several times, and have discussed any number of important issues. The young people have adopted him as their role model, as much for his vision and ambition as for the strength of his sword, which is famous even all the way across the country. I tell them that it is an honour that Aizu has such men in its service. (Might I note that I have been doing my part in ensuring that accurate information and news of the Shinsengumi be communicated to our people.)

My father was interested to hear news of you especially. He informs me that should you wish to return to Edo, it would no longer be a problem. That matter has been settled, and while the family still maintain that you "acted with unforgivable disrespect", they have ceased to insist that they reclaim their honour with your life. I hope that you won't mind that I have decided not to enlighten my father about our night time trysts. (Oh, it makes me smile to imagine you frown at that word.) As you warned me, it might seem a trifle forward of me to have been walking alone in the company of an unrelated man. There are just some things that convention cannot allow.

Still, just because I do not talk about it does not mean I do not think about it. I hope that you believe me when I say that I am grateful beyond measure for the kindness and consideration you have shown me (despite the fact that you would balk at my describing you as kind or considerate). I understand that I put you to a lot of unnecessary inconvenience. Thank you for granting me that little piece of freedom. I find myself thinking fondly of those nights. And although you might disagree, they were moments of heart's ease for me, a respite from the unrelenting turmoil that is Kyoto. Strange as it is that I would find it in your company, it is true nonetheless. Or perhaps it is not that strange: you are a good man, as I have said before. Please, take care of yourself, and I wish you all the best in your endeavours.

Sincere regards,

Takagi Tokio.

* * *

17th January 1864

Saitou-sama,

Belated greetings and salutations for the New Year, as well as my best regards to you on the anniversary of your birth. I hope that this twentieth year of your life will be the most fulfilling and rewarding time you have experienced yet.

Celebrations in Edo were marvelous – the words escape me to describe the entertainment and shows and the stalls. As for the formal ceremonies at Edo Castle, it had been a while since I witnessed a full procession of the court – all the showing off and sycophancy and political jostling made my head spin, and that was just among the women.

I am sure it is beautiful in Kyoto too and that the New Year celebrations were as lovely as they are here. How I longed to go for Hatsumoude at the Fushimi Inari Shrine, and I wonder whether it has snowed there. It has snowed here three times, and I am afraid that it will be at least late spring before the mountain passes are cleared for travel. Which is a shame as I am looking forward to taking the more scenic Toukaidou for my return journey. I do intend to return, once my sister has made a full recovery.

She is doing much better, thanks to a doctor of rangaku from Aizu. In fact, he and his family were on their way back to Aizu after a few years study with Western doctors in Nagasaki. A strange family, the Takani household, that they all left Aizu to pursue this vocation. The youngest is a girl of only nine, though I am told that she too is being educated in this profession.

I wonder when I see such things why people are so passionate about 'joui'. I wonder whether people really understand its implications. For one thing, it would mean that people would not be allowed to pursue foreign education like rangaku, and personally, I am glad that we are fortunate enough to have such a skilled doctor in Aizu. For another, the foreign countries are far more advanced than us in some respects, such as military expertise and transportation. Is it not feasible to learn what we can from them, to improve our own country?

News reaches me from Kyoto and I am informed that the Shinsengumi are very active these days. I am sorry to hear about the recent murders of city officials. I also hear that it is the work of the Hitokiri Battousai. (Is that really what they are calling him? How awful.) I also hear that Okita-sama is becoming very famous for his swordsmanship. I have never seen him in action, so I really can't imagine how such a strong warrior hides behind such a childlike mask. He is also becoming very popular with the young ladies of Kyoto, it seems. This is not so hard to imagine, as he really is most charming. And you are slowly but surely becoming well known for your unsociable character, is that not so? This also is not hard to imagine. (I am sorry, you know I merely tease.) For all my teasing, I do pray for your safety and your success. Not that I think you need my prayers but I pray for you, because I believe in you, and because I worry about the fate of Kyoto.

I worry about the doom of Japan. I worry that so many young men are fighting for a cause they do not really comprehend. Do all the members of the Shinsengumi truly grasp the meaning of what they represent? Do the Ishinshishi all grasp the magnitude of what it is that they are trying to destroy? I recall how I worried about such things in Kyoto too. I was looking for the answers to such questions, and at such times, I found that I could believe in you. And when I worry here in Edo, I remember that I know a man, a good man, who knows what is worth fighting for.

As usual, I end up saying too much. I mean no disrespect, but simply to be honest with you. For some reason, I feel that I can be honest with you, and that you will not think less of me for it. Although you might not appreciate it. Of course, you might ask why I keep writing if I fear I might be imposing upon you. You may put it down to my nature, and nature will as it does.

My best regards.

Takagi Tokio.

* * *

14th February 1864 –

Saitou-sama,

The winter has finally begun to loosen its grip here in Edo and we expect the spring to come soon. Although I have not heard from you (that is not a reproach, as I understand that you have many demands and I would be the first to agree that you have better things to be doing), I do hear news of you, and it makes my heart glad to hear that all is well within the Shinsengumi. I appreciate the time you take to read my letters (if indeed you are reading them) and that is enough for me.

It has already been three months since I left Kyoto, and I fear that I am unable to digest all of the information that has been delivered to Edo. I felt slightly disorientated when my father asked me yesterday why there are so many different elements to the call for Sonnou Joui; why there are so many different interpretations; why some choose violence and confrontation to further this or that movement; while others call for peaceful, political negotiations. We have also been receiving reports that one Sakamoto Ryouma from Tosa has been seen in Kyoto in the company of some of Choushuu's more radical factions, including Katsura Kogorou. This has resulted in some confusion on my part, as I have been told that Sakamoto Ryouma is one of the more enthusiastic followers of Katsu Kaishuu sensei, the commissioner of the Tokugawa Navy (this navy is a very exciting development, do you not agree?) and my father has met Katsu-sensei, who is an steadfast advocate of kaikoku. So, why on earth would Sakamoto-sama be meeting with radical elements of Choushuu, whose dislike of anything foreign is well-known?

I feel that things will change rapidly in the coming months. I don't have the faintest notion how, or why, but I am filled with a sense of foreboding. All I ask, though I have no right to, is that through it all (we live and learn), be as you are, though they may not. Indulge me a little please as I tell you a different kind of story. I had a dream the other night - I dreamt that I was a winged girl in a cage, offering my feathers to passersby as my captor slept. You were out there somewhere, watching me. When I woke, I felt as though you had opened that cage for me. Strange as it may be, I awoke with a smile on my face. Thank you for making me smile, even in my dreams.

As ever, as always, you have my best regards.

Takagi Tokio

* * *

14th March 1864 –

Saitou-sama,

It has been a year since the Shinsengumi were formally charged with their mission in Kyoto, a year since I first saw you, a year since I first thought with a shiver down my spine at how much you men resembled wolves. At times I think somewhat ruefully about how the nickname of Miburo has stuck.

In many ways, it has been a difficult year. Especially for Aizu; there are many people who regret that such a difficult task was assigned to us. Aizu is really trying its best, it is doing what it believes to be the best for the whole country. Yet, not all the other regional factions are of the same opinion. There are clearly those who resent Aizu for the power it holds in Kyoto, without a thought about how we are not working for Aizu's selfish interests, but that a duty has been entrusted to us that we must see through, no matter that we did not ask for this responsibility. There are those who seek to undermine us purely out of political jealousy and a lust for influence.

Of course, I am biased. There are honourable men all over Japan, just as there are dishonourable men from Aizu. It is just so hard in this day and age to distinguish what is good and right, and what is not. Is it really so bad that we open our ports and start to communicate with the foreign lands? I know that I have touched on this subject before, but I have been racked with confusion as to what exactly 'joui' means, and what it would entail.

Joui – I understand that people do not want to see Japan fall to foreign powers, and nor do I in anyway wish to see this country invaded like the other lands of the continent. Still, it is obvious that the military might of America, and Great Britain, and France, and the other Western powers could completely overwhelm any force that Japan might muster. There is a chasm of strength that we cannot hope to bridge at this present point. If, for the sake of opening a few ports and commencing trade, we can stave off a possible attack against our land, we can learn at the same time about all these new modern technology and devices - then surely we in turn will become stronger, not weaker, and we have much to gain.

However, I understand that my private opinions are not the mainstream. The conventions of so many generations will not change overnight. I do not mean to preach or to try to convert you. It is just that there are not many people that I trust myself to speak my mind freely to. That I feel that way about you, I hope it does not make you feel uncomfortable. I told you once that this world was not meant for strong women. I feel it all the more keenly as these days pass. I envy you so much, and respect you too, that you are able to act upon your convictions, to defend your beliefs and to uphold your ideals. I respect you and I believe in you.

Saitou-sama, I know that you are busy, and I hope that you are taking care of yourself. There is a simple woman far away from where she would rather be, who wishes for your well being every day.

Takagi Tokio

* * *

Author's Notes:

Firstly and most importantly, thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this piece. It really flatters me no end when people say that they have stayed up late to read, or that they've been distracted from their work because of this (although I am sorry for distracting you from your work). As it is, I will keep trying, and with your help, I can improve, so please keep the comments coming, and let me know your opinions.

This time, we have a personal profile of our enigmatic Tokio, as well as a background synopsis of the historical and political context of those times. I hope that it wasn't too verbose.

1. Kyoto, Edo and Toukaidou: Kyoto is the Imperial capital where the Emperor resides, the heart of Japan, and Edo is where the Shogun resides (changes its name to Tokyo after the Meiji restoration). Toukaidou is the land route between the two cities.

2. Hatsumoude: the first religious ceremony of the year, people go to the Shinto shrines to pray and ask for blessing for the new year.

3. Rangaku: the study of Western medicine. And of course, the Takani family is no other than our dear Megumi's family.

4. Hitokiri Battousai: just in case people were unsure as to the exact meaning of the terms, Hitokiri means 'man-slayer' and Battousai indicates someone who is eager to draw their sword and kill.


	10. Chapter 9: Politics and Mismatches

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 9 – Politics and Mismatches **

- 27th April 1864 –

Saitou carefully unwrapped the carefully folded papers. Since last December, Tokio's writing had become a hand that he would never fail to recognise. Over a month had passed since the last time he had received news from her and it had caused him to frown. Reluctant as he was to admit it, he had been thinking about why she had not written, and now that a letter had arrived, he felt somewhat relieved.

_10th April 1864 –_

_Saitou-sama,_

_It is my immense regret to inform you that due to circumstances beyond my control, I must refrain from corresponding with you in the future. While I understand that it might not be of much significance to you, for my part I will miss being able to tell you my thoughts and confide in you. There is nothing as reassuring as a silent correspondent to keep your secrets. It was around this time last year that I first spoke to you, I recall. However, I assure you that this is in no way due to any trouble regarding yourself. Thank you so much for everything, and as always, you have my best wishes. Please take care of yourself, and even though you don't hear from me, I shall still be asking after the Shinsengumi, so please remember that I would be distressed if I were to hear that you had taken ill or been wounded. And please, remember me. Remember me fondly and smile, even if it is that crooked smile of yours._

_Yours, as ever,_

_Takagi Tokio._

Saitou stood there, unmoving, as those words sank in. It bothered him, it bothered him more than he would care to admit, and it bothered him that it should bother him. Something had happened, something that had made her rethink communicating with him. Something to make her stop writing her rambling letters. 'Remember me fondly and smile.' The image of her smile rose in his mind – she smiled a lot, sometimes wistfully, sometimes merrily, and always heart-wrenchingly. Saitou Hajime, at the age of nineteen, had faced for the first time an unnameable disruption to his usually implacable self. Saitou Hajime, at the age of twenty, now struggled as he tried to remember whether there was a word for the vacant space he felt inside of him which he had never noticed before. It did not come to mind. Perhaps people had yet to invent a word for such an unsettling feeling.

* * *

11th May 1864 –

It had been a long time since Saitou had been to the Aizu headquarters of Koumyouji temple. He had no official reason to go, and even less so unofficial ones after Tokio had left for Edo. The last time, they had been there to pay their respects for the New Year. Now, it was May, and it was strange to think that it had been over a year since they had performed their demonstration. As he entered the inner courtyard, he remembered that day so clearly that he half expected to hear the twang of an arrow being fired. He was there today as part of an escort for Kondou's appointment with Matsudaira Katamori. Kondou liked to bring along different people each time for his meetings, and this time it was Saitou and Takeda Kanryuusai. He grimaced in annoyance. Takeda was one of the people he really could not stand making time for, as opposed to the many people he simply preferred not to make time for: a pretentious, effete, pompous know-nothing know-it-all. Even today, Takeda was overstepping the bounds of good manners and without any tact, kept interrupting Kondou's and Matsudaira's discussion.

"If I may, Kondou-sensei," "with your permission my Lord," he piped up again and again without being asked. Not that Kondou and Matsudaira seemed to mind – they had more patience and tolerance than Saitou, that was certain. Takeda was declaiming some obscure theory of military tactics now. Saitou had barely opened his mouth throughout the discussions.

"Actually, Katamori-sama, if I had some paper and ink at my disposal, I could illustrate this more clearly" Takeda was saying. Matsudaira Katamori, ever the obliging master and host, nodded his head.

"I'm sure that we will be happy to find some for you." He moved to call somebody but before he did so, Saitou rose swiftly to his feet.

"Katamori-sama, I can see to that." He had been stuck in this room for nearly an hour now and he felt that he needed a change of air, as well as a break from Takeda's lectures.

Outside, there was a flurry of activity by the main gates. He found a servant girl and asked her for the writing implements. She seemed flustered when she returned a few minutes later.

"I am so sorry sir that I took so long. It's just that a company arrived from Edo only a while ago, and I had to stop and greet them."

He narrowed his eyes. '_A company arrived from Edo_.' The servant girl paled – she had mistaken the glare as a reproach, and it was common sense in Kyoto these days not to raise the ire of the Shinsengumi.

"My apologies sir! It is just that Tokio Ojou-sama who had been away called out to me, and seeing her again after so many months..."

"Apologies are unnecessary." Saitou turned around, after a slight nod by way of thanks, and walked quickly back to the room. '_Takagi Tokio is back in Kyoto_.' He handed the paper and brush to Takeda, bowed to Kondou and Matsudaira, and stated,

"There is a company just arrived from Edo, and it appears that they could use a hand arranging their effects. I offered to help, although if it would be better for me to stay here..."

"No, no, that won't be necessary, run along Saitou-kun." Takeda dismissed him curtly. Saitou ignored him, looking at Kondou. Kondou hesitated, nodded, and then turned to Matsudaira.

"If it is alright with you, Matsudaira-sama, then I am sure that Saitou-kun will be glad to offer his assistance."

"They'll be much obliged, Saitou. Thank you." Matsudaira nodded at Saitou.

With that, Saitou left the room again. As he turned the corner, he could hear the bustle of the unpacking underway.

"It's alright, Ojou-sama, it's not too heavy, so please don't worry! Ooof!"

A man turning the corner at the same time nearly collided with Saitou, and lost his balance. Saitou caught the box before it fell.

"Koichi-san, are you alright? Oh dear..." It was a voice he had not forgotten. Saitou's eyes met the deep brown gaze of Takagi Tokio. And held it, and kept holding it for a while longer.

"Sir, I apologise for my clumsiness... If I may take the box now?" The man called Koichi was addressing Saitou.

Still looking at Tokio, Saitou simply said,

"It's alright, I can manage it." Saitou looked down at the servant, who seemed nervous and embarrassed. "And I'm sure the lady would prefer that her things were unbroken by men who try to carry more than they can handle," he added tauntingly. Tokio was trying to hide a small smile. If Saitou had surrendered to his honest emotions then, he would have to admit that he had missed her smile. And maybe he did acknowledge it. One never could quite tell with Saitou Hajime.

* * *

"How was your trip from Edo," Saitou asked as the side gate slid open.

Tokio gave a small start; she had been expecting to see him tonight, but he had been hidden in the shadows. She smiled at him and bowed.

"Saitou-sama, it has been a while." She closed the gate. "The trip was fine, although I am quite tired now after all the travelling."

It had been half a year since she had been in Kyoto. When she had arrived back at Koumyouji earlier that day, she had been very surprised to see Saitou there. Of all the people to greet her upon her return, she felt that fate had a funny way of answering her most secret wishes. But seeing as how there were so many people around, they had not been able to exchange more than the barest greetings, even while he had helped her unload her luggage. Then, after he had moved her belongings, the other men of the company had roped him into carrying their cases as well. By the time he had carried the last box, Kondou was calling for him to return to Mibu. So, a hasty agreement had passed between them, and here they were, just like before. It was a mild, moon bright night of early summer, and they were meeting outside the walls of Koumyouji. She was wearing a servant's simple kosode now instead of a monk's garb, and he silently acknowledged her understated grace. They both were initially at a loss for words as to how to begin talking to each other.

"Thank you very much for your assistance today." Tokio ventured in a quiet murmur as they began to walk.

"Hmph." Saitou snorted. "What were in those boxes anyway?" They had been heavy for their size.

"Books."

"What, are there not enough scrolls and texts at Koumyouji?"

"Saitou-sama..." She seemed a bit amused and a bit bothered.

"Well, you do make a very unconvincing monk."

"I disguise myself better as a woman, you said. So here I am, disguised."

"Frankly, I am surprised that you are here tonight." The conversation had moved quickly to the topic that both had been trying to broach. "After all, you did decide to cut off contact." Saitou's tone of voice was even and calm and a little dry, belying the coiling feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Saitou-sama, I am sorry, and you really must believe me when I say that."

"You shouldn't be out tonight." Saitou cut her off.

"Perhaps, but - "

"No buts." He snapped at her, more harshly than he had intended.

Tokio bit her lower lip, and with a downcast gaze, murmured,

"It really wasn't something I wanted to do, to stop writing..."

"Don't get me wrong, I really couldn't care less what you decide to do. But since you put me to such trouble," he snorted in annoyance, "since you do put me to such trouble, I expect that there be a good reason." He had lied; he had cared more than he would ever admit when she had stopped writing. She looked up at him. He wrenched his eyes away as though he had seen something he regretted - her regret.

"Saitou-sama, I am engaged to be married..." Her tone was low but very clear.

It seemed as though everything around them had fallen silent at that moment. Saitou, registering what she had said, turned to look at her again, but had nothing to say.

"I am arranged to be married to a samurai of Satsuma. A son of the Saigou family. I stopped writing because it would have been highly inappropriate of me to keep doing so... otherwise, I would not have denied myself the pleasure of pestering you-" Saitou snorted. "-But now, I must act accordingly as a lady of Aizu... It is an important political match." She smiled such a sorrowful little smile.

"... This was arranged in April?" Saitou did not trust himself to speak too much then. She nodded.

"There had been talk before, but I had always managed to deter it. But this time... Aizu is struggling. There is too much political strife, and our position here in Kyoto is so important. If a formal alliance could be established between Aizu and Satsuma, then there really would be no challenge to Aizu's mission here. Choushuu would not be able to wreak so much havoc. And I... and I will marry for the better good. I am to meet my future husband here at Koumyouji next month, and after the ceremony, I will move to the Satsuma headquarters here in Kyoto."

"And you are happy?" Saitou looked into the night, as though trying to focus on some distant point.

"What does happiness matter? ... If a union between Satsuma and Aizu is a step towards political stability and peace... What else should I do? What else could I do? I am only a woman. What right do I have to a selfish happiness while my people work so hard to fulfill their duties and curtail war? ... We do what we can, as you said, Saitou-sama."

Tokio bowed her head and was silent. Presently, she murmured.

"Saitou-sama, I apologise for burdening you with my worries tonight. Please, do not feel concern for my sake..."

"... Are you asking me not to care?" His voice was steady, but when Tokio looked up, she saw in his eyes what might have been a struggle to control himself.

"I did not think you would mind too much, to be honest. You never said... You never replied to my letters..."

"Should I have replied? What should I have said?" He looked at her sharply. An understanding of sorts had been established between them. This was not the time for bashful comments or fake indifference.

"You could have said thank you. 'Thank you for the letters.' You could have asked me to keep writing, though you had nothing else to say..."

"I didn't ask you to stop writing. Wasn't that worth something?"

Such a cool voice, but he was looking at her intently, and this time it was she who would not meet his gaze.

"It was, for a while. But then circumstances changed. I would have kept writing, except that circumstances changed..." Her voice trailed into a low murmur.

"Here." He withdrew a sheaf of papers from his sleeves. Tokio accepted them, and inclined her head. She looked at him inquiringly before unfolding them. All that was written on them were dates and her name. Different dates on the different sheets. "I did think to reply, you know... But what should I have said?"

They stood on the banks of the river as before, and to all other eyes would have seemed content in their silence. They were, in a sense, as they did not have the words to explain, to describe, to plead, to petition, to ask, to accept. Tokio, by sheer virtue of being Tokio, had seen the true essence of Saitou, beyond the cruel wit, beyond the detachment, beyond the superior attitude, and had seen him. Tokio had been honest with him. She had trusted him. She had respected him, and he had respected her. He had understood her. And she had cared about him. Saitou, try as he might, could not deny this. Although at the moment, he was wishing that he could. Wanting to go back to that first encounter but this time wanting to not notice her, not to walk with her, not to talk with her, not to go down to the river together and watch the cruise boats swing their coloured lanterns and the reflection of lights onto the rippling water.

"Saitou-sama, I truly am sorry."

"… You have done nothing wrong."

"No, perhaps not, but I am sorry for myself."

Saitou looked at Tokio with an expression that had never graced his face before.

"Tokio-san, things happen as they should." Tokio shut her eyes tightly closed. Saitou continued in an even voice, though he was not used to having to struggle to keep it so. "And you are an honourable woman."

"... And you are a good man."

"I wish you the best for the future."

"Thank you."

"... They're only tears, Tokio-san, let them spill."

* * *

Author's notes:

My humblest gratitude to the people who are reading this and letting me know what they think. Thank you ever so much, and I hope that I will be able to keep you interested. These last two chapters are dedicated to anyone who writes letters to the people they care about. And for those of you who think it's not possible to fall in love through writing, then I'll just say that that's not true. It happens. And even the most dastardly of men are not so dastardly in such circumstances.

1. Ojou-sama: Honourable Lady (as opposed to the familiar 'Jou-chan' that Sano calls Kaoru).

2. Satsuma and Saigou: Satsuma was a powerful region in Southern Japan, rivals of Aizu for power in Kyoto and arch enemies with Choushuu. Satsuma would surprise all of Japan when they signed a treaty with Choushuu against the Bakufu a few years later, and one of the main architects of that alliance, Saigou Takamori, would become one of the principal actors in the formation of Meiji Japan.

"I hold this letter in my hand,

a plea, a petition, a kind of prayer,

I hope it does as I have planned,

Losing her again is more than I can bear.

I kiss the cold, white envelope,

I press my lips against her name,

Two hundred words we live in hope,

The sky hangs heavy with rain.

Love letter, love letter,

Go get her, go get her." - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds


	11. Chapter 10: The Ikedaya Affair

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 1****0**** – The Ikedaya Affair **

- Late May 1864 -

"Hijikata-san, you aren't serious when you say that you're going to search our rooms as well, are you?"

"Souji, I've told you already. We've already been through the regular troops quarters, so now we do the executive rooms. Nobody is above suspicion, otherwise we'd be guilty of favoritism."

"But Hijikata-san, I'm sure everyone will protest. I mean, I know that I have nothing to hide, but do you really suspect the people who traveled all the way from the Shieikan with you?"

"Get out of the way Souji."

Hijikata pushed Okita aside, and although Okita grumbled a little, he let his older friend pass. The Vice Commander was searching for evidence of enemy infiltrators; he was sure there was a leak somewhere and it made him furious. For the last couple of weeks, radical Choushuu groups had been forewarned of their patrol routes and had been able to escape or lie in ambush. And Hijikata would be damned if he couldn't find the source of the leak.

Okita's room was bright and "a tad untidy" with a book, some children's toys ("I was playing with the children in the neighbourhood") and an old box of letters from his sisters on the floor. Hijikata smirked. For all that Okita had come to be feared for his deadly swordsmanship, he also had a childlike quality that was hard for people to dislike. Hijikata opened the oshi-ire: some futons, and a few blood stained rags.

"Souji, what are these?" Hijikata asked accusingly, gingerly lifting the soiled cloths.

"Aah, yes, I had a nose bleed earlier on from eating too much youkan, and I couldn't be bothered cleaning them straight away so I stuck them in there." Hijikata grunted in annoyance. "I promise I'll wash them later. Are you satisfied with your search?"

Hijikata really couldn't be bothered looking anymore – in any case, Okita was the last one he'd suspect after himself. Stomping out of the room, he made his way to the next one: Saitou Hajime's room. Saitou's room was sparse, and gave away absolutely nothing about the man who resided there. Hijikata opened the small chest of drawers, which was the only piece of furniture in the room besides the writing table. Among the neatly folded clothes, he discovered a wooden box, undecorated but polished, a fine piece of craftsmanship. He opened it, and found within a sheaf of letters.

"Ummm, Hijikata-san, I'm not sure that it's such a good idea to go through Saitou-san's personal correspondence." Okita sounded slightly worried.

"Souji, when I say that nobody is above suspicion, it means that nobody is above suspicion. Letters are probably among the most suspect items of all." In fact, Hijikata was curious. Saitou was such an austere person, and did not confide in anyone about his personal life. He was respected within the Shinsengumi for his sword which was as deadly as Okita's, and for the fact that he seemed to be the model samurai, and he was liked, if not for his manners and temperament, for the fact that he could drink most people under the table. But he remained an enigma. A trustworthy one, but an enigma nonetheless.

He opened the first letter. 'Takagi Tokio... Matsudaira-kou's scribe?' Surely not. There must be some mistake. He sorted though the rest of the pages. There must be some explanation.

* * *

When Saitou came back from duty, he found Hijikata waiting for him in his room. Tokio's letters were placed in front of him. Saitou stepped inside, closed the shoji, sat down cross legged opposite the Vice Commander, and he glared at his superior, though trying to conceal the extent of his anger.

"Is it not against the way of the samurai to invade one's privacy and go through his personal effects?" The first rule of the Shinsengumi: one must abide at all times by the code of Bushido or commit seppuku.

"Not for the sake of maintaining order within the organization, especially when there are spies within our ranks." Hijikata disciplined the members with an uncompromising iron fist. He was ruthless when it came to maintain order within the ranks.

"I am not a spy." Saitou stated simply, though if looks could kill.

"No, you're not. But this is unacceptable conduct on the part of one of our executive leaders."

Saitou snorted in extreme aggravation.

"This conduct has been nothing inappropriate. And I fail to see how her letters make me an incompetent member of the Shinsengumi. Especially seeing as how it was all one-sided. I never replied."

"So it would seem." Hijikata studied Saitou warily. It would be a long time, he realized, before Saitou forgave him. "Do you have any idea what the implications would be if this were to come to the notice of the Aizu-han?"

"I know her father," came the curt retort.

"You know her father because you killed a man that you shouldn't have. Her father helped you escape a murder trial by sending you to Kyoto with us. And now, again without any regard for rank or class, you are engaging in a clandestine affair with a lady who is far above you in station."

Saitou almost laughed bitterly. 'Clandestine affair? Walking around at night with her dressed as a monk? And that fool in Edo had it coming.' But he did not say this, and instead commented,

"I didn't think that rank or class were of significant importance to the Shinsengumi."

Anyway, she was engaged to be married, to a man high above him in rank, and for important political purposes.

"Saitou, we can't afford to lose face with Aizu. Bear that in mind." Hijikata handed the letters back to Saitou. "And I don't want to know how you two met, or how this came about. I've a feeling that it'll cause me an unbearable headache. Though I am glad that she decided to end the correspondence. It was for the best."

Saitou felt his insides churn again as he tried to detach himself from his impulse to draw his sword against Hijikata there and then. It was not too difficult - it would have been too irrational an action for such a logical man.

"Not that I blame you, Saitou. She seems to be...an interesting person."

With that, Hijikata stood up and walked out, leaving Saitou alone to dwell on his resentment.

Saitou would proceed to get very, very drunk in Gion that night. He even spent the night with Kohana, who seemed determined to have this man whom she couldn't seem to tame, and who smiled triumphantly at getting her way at long last. Rationalism and logic, it seemed, always had its limits where women were concerned.

"Okita, hey, don't you think that Saitou's changed?" Harada sounded tetchy the following morning. Okita looked across the room at Saitou, who seemed to be suffering from the ill-effects of excessive drinking and was having trouble finishing his breakfast.

"Harada-san, are you sure you're not just feeling resentful because he drank you under the table last night?"

"What! Him? Drink me under the table! Where were you looking last night you brat!"

"At you when you passed out as Saitou-san continued to knock back his shots." Okita nimbly dodged the punch that Harada aimed at him. Saitou was acting more violent, and more taciturn, and a good bit more self-destructive than before, but then again, Saitou had never been the easiest person to get along with. Besides, Okita had a feeling his recent mood had something to do with the letters that Hijikata had found in his room. And Okita was not going to divulge that information to Harada. No, such information was best kept to himself, and then maybe used to blackmail Saitou at a later date. He wondered how much youkan he could get if he did.

"And why the hell did he get together with Kohana, after all this time? He couldn't stand her! And he still barely says two words to her, but stayed all night in her room after hours!"

"Harada-san, I told you, you're just jealous."

"Okita, c'mere and I'll beat the crap out of you."

Just as Harada reached out to grab Okita, the younger man was racked by a fit of coughing.

"Uurrrgghhh! Gross Okita!" Harada wailed in disgust as he watched Okita cough up phlegm into his hand. Okita frowned at Harada, and then stretched out his hand towards him. "Argh! Get back, stay away! That's so disgusting!" Harada shrieked and shied away from Okita, who looked like he thought this was a great game. The more Harada squealed and tried to run away, the more Okita laughed. An empty rice bowl came flying across the room, and hit Harada right on the forehead.

"Ahou ga."

* * *

4th June 1864 –

Hijikata smirked as he uncovered the encoded messages in Matsui's diary.

"Souji, take a look," he said pushing the notes towards Okita.

"Wow, it looks like your snooping really paid off!"

Hijikata, ignoring Okita's impudence, flicked through the pages. There it was, the proof that they needed to search the Furutaka store. Hijikata had suspected Matsui for a while now, after seeing him hesitate to engage Choushuu Ishinshishi in battle. Matsui would be executed according to Shinsengumi regulations, but only after Hijikata had wrung as much information from him as possible. Hijikata knew that fear was a great motivator, and he had a knack for motivating unwilling parties.

* * *

5th June 1864 (Early morning) –

"Hijikata-sensei! Please come quickly with Kondou-sama! Takeda-sensei urgently requests that you join him immediately at Furutaka's place." A member of Takeda's fifth troop came running to the Yagi estate, out of breath and sweating. Hijikata had been waiting for just such a report. Nodding to Okita, who went to call Kondou, he rose and prepared to leave. By the time Kondou joined him a few minutes later, Okita had also told Harada and Nagakura that something big was happening at the Furutaka store, and there the two of them were, Nagakura looking solemn and Harada as though festival preparations were underway. Saitou was also there; Hijikata had called him. Yamanami was left in charge of headquarters while they were absent.

While they did not exactly run to the store, there was a tangible sense of urgency to their pace as they left Mibu. Takeda greeted them at the entrance.

"Kondou-sensei, Hijikata-san, I am most pleased to inform you that I have foiled the most reprehensible plot that Choushuu has come up with so far." Takeda announced with his usual self-importance, conveniently forgetting that it had been Hijikata who had ordered him to go there in the first place. Hijikata had consulted with Yamazaki, who informed him that the Furutaka store was most likely covering for a fairly large group of Choushuu and Tosa roushi.

"Did you find the Choushuu men?" Hijikata asked brusquely.

"Worse, Kondou-sensei." Takeda did not appreciate Hijikata's tone and turned to address their commander. "Please, take a look inside their storerooms."

He led them into the compound and into a separate holding that would usually have been used to store food and cloth products to sell in their shop. Instead, it was packed with rifles, spears, swords, and explosives.

"Cool!" Harada looked delighted. He touched some powder in an open barrel.

"Don't touch that!" Takeda shouted. "It's gunpowder, and very volatile!" Harada immediately jumped back, as if it would explode right there and then.

"Here Harada-san, I've got some matches!" Okita cheerfully offered as Harada looked aghast.

"Souji, this is no time to be fooling around," came Hijikata's sharp reprimand. The others were examining the stockpiled weapons with apprehension.

"What were Choushuu thinking, to start an all out war in Kyoto!" Kondou's voice was low, but sounded furious.

"We assume so, we wouldn't put it past those Choushuu dogs," sniffed Takeda disdainfully. "Thankfully, we found this in time."

The furrow in Saitou's brow deepened, unconvinced. He exchanged a glance with Hijikata. 'There are not enough men or weapons here for Choushuu to wage a battle and win against the might of Aizu and Satsuma combined. And they know that.'

"No... It's something else. Something different, something more insane..." Hijikata's mind was racing furiously. "Takeda, where's Furutaka now?" He called out.

"We have him under arrest inside the house, and we made sure that he can't commit suicide. He's refusing to talk though."

"Oh is he now?" Hijikata smiled, though it was more of a grimace. "Well I do like a challenge."

* * *

5th June 1864 (Afternoon) -

It was mid-afternoon before Hijikata emerged from the shed where Furutaka Shuntarou, master of the Furutaka store was being held for 'questioning'. Nobody had been allowed near, except for two guards. Nobody had really wanted to go near, hearing the screams that had issued from within. Earlier on in the day, several Choushuu men claiming to be Kyoto city officials had tried to get passed the Shinsengumi guards stationed outside the Furutaka's weapons depot. That Choushuu were trying to reclaim the confiscated arms was a sure indication that something important was being planned. However Choushuu moved, the Shinsengumi had to be prepared. A state of nervous tension permeated the air of Mibu headquarters. Now that Hijikata had succeeded in making Furutaka crack, action would be imminent.

* * *

"So, sometime during the Gion festival over the next couple of weeks, while people are too distracted to be worried about an attack, they plan to burn Kyoto to the ground, and the imperial palace, kidnap the Emperor in the confusion and abduct him to Choushuu, where they will establish the new seat of power!" Kondou's face was knotted in shocked disbelief. "Have these men no honour, no thought for the people who will suffer as a result of their fanatical scheming?"

"This is unforgivable. Kyoto is an ancient city and the heart of Japan. Such a thing would utterly destroy our country." Yamanami said with quiet disgust. Yamanami, an extremely gentle man who would have seemed out of place in the Shinsengumi if not for his skill with the sword, turned to Hijikata. "What are our plans?"

"We've sent messengers to Koumyouji with the information. I expect to hear back from them soon. Most likely, we'll be placed with an Aizu force to track down the conspirators. Yamazaki is investigating all likely meeting spots at the moment. We're just in time, as it seems that the final meeting was scheduled for tonight."

"Those damn Choushuu people, they're all insane! All these assassinations, the Hitokiri Battousai, and now this!" Harada was fuming. "Hah! We'll make this a proper matsuri for them alright!"

As Kondou, Hijikata and Yamanami started to discuss the details for their mission and to divide the troops between the different groups, Okita smiled at Saitou and said,

"Exciting isn't it?"

"Hmph." Saitou didn't seem to be in the mood to be particularly expressive.

"I mean, this is the first time that this big a group is going to be called into action." This was true – such a critical development called for official mobilization of nearly the entire force. "We're going to get the bad guys."

"The bad guys?" Saitou raised an eyebrow. "How... theatrical of you."

"It's true, Saitou-san," said Okita indignantly, "they're the bad guys. And we're the good guys. We're fighting for the peace and they want to destroy it. You said it yourself, we fight for peace. Their evil schemes must be stopped."

"Evil schemes?" Saitou taunted Okita for his dramatic words.

"Yes, it's evil," Okita insisted. "We have to stop such evil. At once. Aku, Soku, Zan!"

"We're going to slay the evil-doers?" Saitou's sardonic tone served to make Okita look more riled. "Don't get so worked up, or you'll wet yourself."

"Heh, Saitou-san, be careful not to end up on the other end of my sword in the fight tonight. Although, if we're talking about slaying evil swiftly, then I should probably kill you first, as you are positively the most wickedly malevolent thing in this compound."

"Souji! Saitou! Pay attention!" Hijikata barked at the two of them. "Souji, you'll be going with Kondou-san. Saitou, you'll be coming with me. We're splitting the two of you up for your incessant bickering."

"You say that as if it's a punishment, Hijikata-san," said Saitou, with a wicked glance at Okita.

* * *

5th June 1864 (Evening) -

Kondou frowned. His and Hijikata's groups had been running around for three hours, searching for the meeting place of the Choushuu conspirators. There had been no movement or action from Koumyouji that day; they had been ordered to act on their own initiative, the entire mission being entrusted to them. Aizu, he assumed, was putting the Shinsengumi to the test. So be it. He had confidence in the abilities of his men. This place though, the Ikedaya, seemed almost too convenient. Firstly, it was near the Choushuu-hantei. Secondly, it was an easy place to observe and spy on. Thirdly, it was vulnerable to attack with regard to the layout of the building. Still, Choushuu's bad judgement would only play into their hands. Yamazaki, who had entered the building undercover to investigate, came quietly running out. He bowed to Kondou.

"They're here. A large group, more than twenty, upstairs in the main room."

"Find Hijikata's group and tell him," Kondou said in a low voice. He nodded at his men. There were only ten of them – as he had taken both Okita and Nagakura, his group had been smaller.

"Souji, Nagakura, Toudou, with me inside. Three of you watch the back entrance, and three of you stay out front." They bowed, ready for battle. They quickly entered the building.

"Goyou aratame de aru! Shinsengumi da!" Kondou called out.

The master came out, saw who they were, turned as white as a sheet and rushed up the back stairs. Swiftly, Kondou and Okita followed him, while Nagakura and Toudou stayed below. Just as the master was shouting a warning at the group inside, Kondou and Okita slammed open the shoji.

"Goyou aratame, resist and you will die." The twenty-odd men there grabbed their weapons. Two against them all, they'd chance the odds. The first man to charge was cut down by Okita before he had a chance to fully draw his sword. Okita – smiling like an angel, showered in blood – chilled the other men to the marrow of their bones.

"Run!"

"Fight!"

"Get out of the way!"

Havoc ensued as the conspirators tried to decide what to do. The lights were extinguished abruptly. Most took a dashing chance at escape. Kondou, seeing them flee downstairs, nodded at Okita and also followed them. Below, the sounds of Nagakura and Toudou facing the Choushuu men resounded in the narrow corridors. Only five men remained upstairs, each looking confident in his swordsmanship.

"Quite heartless of your commander, isn't it, to leave such a young boy all on his lonesome with us," snarled one of the men.

Okita looked nonplussed. One of them swung his sword, but the next instant, his head rolled. The others looked surprised – the first man Okita had killed, they thought had been a fluke. Now, the remaining four looked apprehensive about their situation. They all charged at once, crying out. In the dark, Okita's sword flashed like lightning. Strangled screams cut short, the smell of blood rising. It was over so quickly... But the next instant, the young man doubled over as a fit of coughing racked his body. He couldn't stop, he couldn't breathe. He remembered tasting the blood in his mouth before he was engulfed from within by darkness.

* * *

"Kondou-san!" Hijikata cried as he burst into the Ikedaya with his group. The fighting was frenzied and furious when he arrived. Kondou was surrounded by four men, Toudou was bleeding from his forehead as Nagakura came to his aid, and there was no sign of Okita. 'Souji...' Hijikata had no time to worry as Choushuu men hastened to attack.

Saitou moved boldly and quickly through the chaos. He made his way upstairs, where he thought Okita might be. He found him passed out on the bodies of his slain enemies.

"Okita!" Saitou spoke in a severe voice, shaking his colleague. "Okita!" Okita opened his eyes blearily.

"Aah, Saitou-san! It's you. See, we're slaying evil doers, hehehe." Okita laughed weakly. "And now I'm not as inexperienced as you're always claiming I am."

"Ahou ga. You pass out during battle because you're inexperienced." Saitou said this mockingly, but his sharp eyes did not miss the bright red stains down Okita's front. Stains that were not the blood of his foes.

"Hehehe, Saitou-san," Okita was still smiling. He paused for dramatic effect. "Aku. Soku. Zan!"

* * *

Shinsengumi Gaisen!

The streets on their way back to Mibu from the Ikedaya were lined with spectators. They watched in curious awe and horror as the bloodstained Miburo marched through the streets back to their headquarters. They had captured three men who surrendered. The rest of the conspirators had been killed, including a few prominent Choushuu leaders. Katsura Kogorou had not been present. 'Shame,' thought Saitou. Killing Katsura would have been a huge blow to the Choushuu Ishinshishi. Saitou himself had killed two men who had returned upstairs, retreating from the advancing Hijikata group. He turned to look at Okita, who although aware of Saitou's scrutiny, just kept smiling and waving at the people. Okita had not been wounded, Saitou knew, but his hurts were eating him from the inside out. He wondered who else knew. Knowing Okita, he was hiding it from them all.

Suddenly, he felt the hairs on his neck rise, and a strange sense of foreboding. He stopped for just an instant, and glanced back. There, in the midst of the crowd, was a short figure wearing a hat. The hat could not cover those cold eyes, full of rage, and abnormally red-coloured hair. He sneered maliciously at the man, and the feeling rose that he should fight him there and then.

"Saitou-san, is something the matter?" Okita turned back and called to him.

"Nothing, Okita-kun." Saitou replied with a fake smile. Okita looked at him suspiciously.

"Saitou-san, something is really wrong. You're smiling. Nicely. It's creepy. Stop, please."

"Saitou, what the hell's wrong with you!" That was Harada yelping. "Urgh! Stop smiling like that!"

Saitou kept smiling. There would be no point in going after the man, whoever he was, with such a crowd here tonight.

"Look at them, rejoicing in bloodshed."

"How horrible..."

"It's true that the Miburo prefer to kill more than their three meals a day, you know."

"Kuwabara kuwabara."

The hushed whispers of the crowd did not escape his ears as their procession made its way back to Mibu. He stopped smiling, the implacable look back in the amber of his eyes. 'Fools,' he thought, 'with no idea of what terrible fate they've been saved from tonight.' He scanned the crowd, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw another familiar hat further up ahead. A monk's hat. '_Tokio.' _He stared at her with narrowed eyes. 'She shouldn't be out tonight,' he thought angrily. As they drew level, she lifted her hat just an inch, and met his gaze, gave him the faintest of smiles, the most imperceptible of nods. She was not alone, he could see now. There was a man standing behind her, apparently ill at ease and whispering furiously in her ear. She seemed to be paying him no heed. She held Saitou's gaze for as long as possible. And then she turned to the man and said something. The man looked irate, but grudgingly nodded his head. He hurried to catch up with Saitou, spoke low out of the corner of his mouth.

"My lady wishes to extend her congratulations to you and the Shinsengumi for saving Kyoto and the Emperor. Aizu are most proud to have you in our service, and it seems like the Chuushingura Akou Roushi come back to life, on their return from the completion of their mission..."

The man hastily drew away and ran ahead, and next muttered something to Kondou. Saitou snorted contemptuously. The Shinsengumi, it would appear, had passed Aizu's test. Saitou gave the quickest glance behind him. Tokio had lowered her hat deep over her face again. 'Takagi Tokio... She understands.' She did understand.

"You must work hard to live up to that uniform," she had once laughed.

Peace. He would fight for peace. 'And she won't even have to marry me,' he thought to himself with a sarcastic shrug.

She trusted him. She believed him to be an honourable man. A good man. Okita's voice replayed itself in his head.

"We're the good guys. And they're the bad guys. It's our duty to slay the evil doers. Aku Soku Zan!"

He smirked. Aku Soku Zan had a certain ring to it.

* * *

Author's notes:

As always, my sincerest gratitude to all my reviewers. Gumi bears indeed! I really, really appreciate the comments, and also the fact that people actually seem to understand what I'm doing. It's hard writing realistic, old-style Japanese romance, partly for the fact that Japan tends towards subtlety in all things, but mainly because of my lack of writing skills. Still, I do hope that you'll bear with me patiently

And yes, Saitou is a young man, surprise surprise, with thoughts like any other young man, as unusual as he is. Also, obviously, he wasn't born chanting Aku Soku Zan.

* Actual event: The Ikedaya Affair: This battle would propel the Shinsengumi to nationwide fame (or infamy) and ensure them a place in the history books.

1. Matsuri: Festival. (Begs excuse for this very Japanese pun, which involves the Gion Matsuri, the fact that political operations were called matsuri-goto in old Japan, and the turn of phrase in Japanese that likens battle to festivals.)

2. Hantei: Regional (han) headquarters. Aizu-hantei being Koumyouji, of course, but since Aizu were Kyoto Shugoshoku, it was more than a normal regional base.

3. Goyou aratame de aru: difficult to translate, basically meaning that they were under official Shogunate orders to assist and/or surrender. Kind of like modern day police shouting "Police", or the FBI shouting "Federal Bureau of Investigation".

4. Gaisen: A triumphant return from battle. See Rurouni Kenshin Volume 20 page 48 for a picture. Alternatively, watch the Shinsengumi Taiga Series!

5. Kuwabara: Not the character from Yu-Yu-Hakusho, but an incantation to ward of evil.


	12. Chapter 11: Murder and Good Men

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 11 – Of Murder and Good Men **

- 11th July 1864 –

Kyoto was in turmoil after the events of the Ikedaya. Rumours had started to circulate about how the Ishinshishi had conspired to set fire to the city and kidnap the Emperor during the festivities of Gion. At the same time, people who had seen the Shinsengumi return from the Ikedaya were skeptical as to whether this wasn't a phony excuse to justify the continuing suppression of Choushuu – since that night, more and more men of Choushuu origins were being arrested, and executed.

"The Miburo are not to be trusted - bloodthirsty, sinister outsiders with no class or distinction." That was the popular sentiment in Kyoto regarding the Shinsengumi.

Still, what seemed to be true was that an army from Choushuu was headed towards Kyoto. News of the Ikedaya Affair had reached Choushuu, greatly exaggerated and with many gaps in the story. All that Choushuu knew was that "a great number of Choushuu men had been killed by the Shinsengumi at an inn called the Ikedaya". They tried to get in touch with their men stationed in the capital, but to no avail, as most men from Choushuu were lying low or gone into hiding – including Katsura Kogorou. With Katsura missing, the regional headquarters was in a terrible state of disarray and confusion. And all the while, the army from Choushuu was advancing on the city, seeking retribution for the blood of their kinsmen. The eye of the storm was rapidly approaching.

Not that the Ishinshishi had been completely defanged: Sakuma Shouzan, the esteemed Bakufu advisor on foreign relations was killed in broad daylight. A ripple ran through the city. If such high ranking personages were being targeted, then perhaps Choushuu was seriously thinking about wresting control of Kyoto from the Shogunate. Douran – a focal point of history. Three centuries ago, Japan had been torn to pieces by civil war, fiefdom battling with fiefdom, warlord against warlord. Tokugawa Ieyasu, the first Shogun, had managed to unite all the lands under his rule, but only after decades of turmoil and mayhem. And now, after nearly three hundred years of Tokugawa rule, civil war was threatening on the horizon. In fact, some pointed out astutely, it had already begun.

* * *

- 14th June 1864 –

The palanquin carriage made its way from Koumyouji, borne on the shoulders of four men and with four guards. Evening had just fallen and the sky was showing the last lingering traces of the light, the night and the half-light of sunset. They moved quietly down the street, but being such a party they were bound to draw some attention. It was obvious that some important dignitary was within.

Saitou paused for a while as he crossed the bridge, watching them at a distance. Okita stood beside him, in an unusually subdued mood. They were out that evening as Saitou had been under orders to escort Okita to a doctor of good repute; Okita had stubbornly refused to go of his own volition.

"I'm fine," he had protested vehemently, "and if anything, everybody making a fuss is going to drive me nuts and make me sick!" It was at this point that Hijikata had smacked Okita, and dumped Saitou with the responsibility to see that Okita received professional medical attention.

Saitou looked down at the shorter man. He had been quiet since they had left the doctor's surgery, but Saitou had not pressed for details. Okita looked up at Saitou, smiled a little and then sighed.

"Saitou-san," he said in a forlorn voice. "The doctor told me that I ate too many sweet things, and that's why I passed out. He said that I had to stop eating so much youkan." He sighed again. "Oh, woe is me, that I am bursting with sweetness in my veins."

"Ahou." Saitou knew that Okita was not telling the truth, or at least the whole truth (it was true that Okita did eat a disgusting amount of sweets), but if he was not ready to discuss it, Saitou was not one to force him.

"But Saitou-san, I wonder what the Aizu-kou is doing, leaving Koumyouji at this time of the evening." Saitou raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, I'm sure that it was the Aizu-kou in that palanquin just there. I recognised the men, they're his personal guard."

"You recognized the men?" Saitou looked down the street again but the group had disappeared.

"I thought it would be a good idea to get to know the men at Koumyouji as much as possible."

"…. I didn't realize you swung that way, Okita-kun." Saitou's deadpan reply elicited an indignant thump from Okita, which Saitou casually blocked.

"Saitou-san, you have a real talent for taking the most sensible and straightforward things and twisting them into something depraved and degenerate."

Saitou snorted. Still, he had also recognized some of the guards from Koumyouji.

"Okita-kun, you heard that Sakuma Shouzan was murdered the other day."

"Oh yes, they say it was by a samurai called Kawakami, but whoever it was is still on the loose."

"Perhaps a skilled swordsman with red hair?" Saitou said with a sly look in his eye.

Okita was smiling merrily. "So, what say you? Should we continue back to Mibu or play 'Chase the Daimyo'?"

* * *

The palanquin halted abruptly as a man stepped out of the shadows. The guards tensed.

"Who goes there?"

"... Matsudaira Katamori-kou, I have no personal quarrel with you, but for the future of Japan, I seek to end your life," said the slight, red-haired figure.

"Burei-mono!"

"Choushuu-ha Ishinshishi, Himura Battousai."

"It's the assassin!" The guards drew their swords. The men who had been carrying the carriage also lowered it to the ground gently and pulled their swords from their sheaths. "Protect the carriage! Don't let the enemy near!"

"... I will spare your lives if you withdraw."

"Dog of Choushuu! What honour would we claim if we disgraced ourselves thus!" The men looked furious and terrified.

Himura Battousai lowered his gaze to the ground.

'If they wish to die defending their liege, I will grant it for them.'

This was necessary. Choushuu was trying to create a new Japan. Choushuu needed to gain control of Kyoto. And in order to do this, they needed to defeat Aizu. After the recent events of the Ikedaya, the Ishinshishi had been thrown into utter confusion, and Katsura Kogorou was in hiding. For Kyoto to be ready for the arrival of the Choushuu army, then the Aizu-kou had to be eliminated.

As quick as lightning, he lunged at the carriage, quickly dispatching of three of the guards before they had even drawn their swords. A body slammed into the side of the carriage, causing it to splinter.

The blood-spattered carriage door slammed open, and the men shouted out in dismay. With a flash of steel, the red haired man swung around. Inside sat not the Lord of Aizu, nor any man, but a young woman.

Himura drew a sharp breath of surprise. In that split second, a vision of purple shawls, the scent of haku baikou, the splatter of warmth and red; these thoughts engulfed his mind. 'A woman ... Tomoe!'

In a low voice, he stated:

"You are not Matsudaira Katamori-kou."

"I was told once that it was the prerogative of fools to point out the obvious." Her voice was one of quiet scorn.

'Of course, of course it's not Tomoe... Tomoe is back at the Hagiya anyway.' Himura took a deep breath. He focused on the girl.

"Are the men of Aizu so cowardly as to allow women to die in their stead?" He asked in a cool voice.

"What on earth do you mean? I was simply on my way to an acquaintance's house, having been invited to dinner and entertainment." Her expression was one of anger; he could not tell if she lied.

Himura hesitated; the information that he received was that Matsudaira Katamori had been summoned to the Imperial Palace that very night and his orders were to kill him before he arrived. The remaining guards surrounded the woman to shield her from attack. There was no doubt that this was the Lord of Aizu's personal guard – though why they were escorting her was not clear. He glared again at the woman but she looked back at him with a steady gaze. Adept though he was at reading the unspoken signals of human bodies, it was of no use now. Obviously, she was not Matsudaira Katamori.

"Or will you kill us all, and let it be said that the Ishin-shishi murdered a young woman and her escort on her way to see her friend." She stepped out of the damaged carriage. "Himura Battousai," she looked at him with a cutting glare. "How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen at most? No more than a mere boy. Are the men of Choushuu so desperate that they would sully the innocence of a child in order to carry out their foul deeds?"

"Do not speak of what you know not," Himura's voice was deadly and deathly cold. "The Ishinshishi are fighting for a better Japan, where all can live in peace and harmony. They are fighting for the future."

"Peace? Harmony? When an army is advancing and threatening the city? When your comrades were planning to raze Kyoto with fire and burn it to the ground? This is for a better Japan?"

"... What are you saying?" There was a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Am I to take it that the feared assassin of the Ishinshishi is not privy to the plans of his cohorts?" Her voice, although quiet, carried in it a biting taunt. Himura narrowed his eyes. He did not understand what she meant by 'planning to raze Kyoto to the ground'. The situation was not what he had anticipated when he had set out tonight. Instead of the leader of their enemy, there was this woman here - lecturing him, mocking him, unsettling him. To complicate matters, he knew that though before he would not have hesitated, he could no longer kill an innocent woman, even though she knew his face; his recent encounter with another woman had had a profound impact on him. To make things worse, he knew that at any second, a Shinsengumi patrol could happen upon the scene. It would not do for him to be compromised, not with the current state of affairs. The better option was to retreat. He would not be able to complete the mission. He had not planned for this. He would retreat, swiftly and silently disappearing into the darkening alleys, leaving behind him the angry shouts of men who were secretly relieved to see him depart.

In doing so, he barely missed an encounter with Okita and Saitou.

"Aah!" Okita cried out as he turned the corner and saw the destroyed palanquin, the guards arguing in rapid exchange as to what to do and a small figure in the midst of it all. "Tokio-san! What on earth are you doing here" He turned to Saitou, in mock childish disappointment. "Saitou-saaaannnn, it isn't the Aizu-kou! Hey, Tokio-san, what's going on?"

Tokio greeted them both quietly and explained in a few sentences what had transpired. Saitou turned around to survey the site. The three men that Himura had struck down were bleeding heavily but not yet dead and were being tended to by their colleagues.

"I'm so glad that you're safe and sound, that was a close shave!" Okita was genuinely concerned. "I don't think that you should continue to your engagement with your friend, we can send a runner to explain why you couldn't make it. You should go back to Koumyouji."

Tokio nodded in agreement and added,

"It would be very untoward of me to go to dinner when the men who were escorting me are injured so." She called out to one of the palanquin carriers, instructing him to convey her regrets to Lady Yodo of the Saigou family.

"And you say that the man was a red haired swordsman, extremely fast." Saitou spoke for the first time.

"Yes, though he was more of a boy than a man."

"Tokio-san, you mustn't be fooled." Okita's concern grew deeper. "The rumors are that the Hitokiri Battousai has red hair."

Saitou snorted contemptuously; Tokio's eyes widened in alarm.

"He said his name was Himura?" Okita looked at Saitou, meaningfully. In answer to Tokio's questioning expression, he added, "We think that he's the one responsible for most of the assassinations."

"Oh dear!" Tokio exclaimed, "You are serious, aren't you."

"But of course." Okita shook his head. "See how lucky you were tonight, not many people have seen him and lived. And he was quite intent on killing the person in the palanquin."

Some of the colour had drained from Tokio's face as she realized the true horror of who she had faced. Okita tried to smile reassuringly and said,

"Don't worry, you're safe now, and it was your quick wit that saw him off."

"She should not have been in a position to see him off in the first place." Saitou said curtly. "Okita-kun, help these men bring the wounded to a doctor. I am taking Tokio-san back to Koumyouji." Tokio looked at him, but his expression was unfathomable. She bowed and Saitou nodded at her, and she started to walk.

"But! Wait! Saitou-san! Hey, it's not faaaaiiiiirrr!" Okita's voice rang out after them. "Why are you the one who escorts her?"

* * *

He was, and it was obvious, furious. He stalked through the streets, Tokio at his side, trying to gauge how to engage him. After walking in strained silence for a while, she glanced up at him, and sighed.

"Saitou-sama, I am grateful for the good fortune of your presence tonight."

He glared down at her – he would not be easily placated.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, playing decoy for the Aizu-kou!" He growled.

"You misunderstand, I really was invited to spend the evening with Yodo-sama, mistress of the Satsuma estate, to become better acquainted since we are to be family soon."

He gritted his teeth. "And you just happened to be escorted by Katamori-kou's personal guard, in his personal palanquin."

Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"Saitou-sama, please forgive me. My Lord was summoned to the Imperial palace to a meeting about the recent developments regarding Choushuu. However, it was imperative that it be kept discreet." She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes wide with worry. "As the recent murder of Sakuma-sensei attests, my Lord would be a prime target for the Ishinshishi. And there is no way that they would have let such an opportunity pass, especially not with the present situation in Kyoto." She chewed her lip slightly. "Since it was unwise for him to take his usual escort, I thought it might be useful for them to escort me to my engagement."

Her explanation was not making him less angry.

"And who is escorting the Aizu-kou?" He frowned – he was sure that if the request had come to the Shinsengumi, it would be either he or Nagakura assigned to the task.

"The Oniwaban took him." She trusted him with this information.

"Shinobi? He was escorted by ninja?" He was surprised. "It was your idea, was it." It was a statement, not a question.

"It was." She sighed again. "I am sorry that I have upset you. Please forgive me. Please."

Saitou flared his nostrils slightly.

"You nearly died tonight." His tone of voice was scathing, and she winced slightly.

"I know, Saitou-sama." She looked away, with such a strange wistful expression. Such a strange look...

"And you were prepared to die tonight?" He asked her harshly. He would not let this go.

"I was fully aware that there was a certain element of risk involved, but I gambled on the fact the Ishin-shishi would not care to kill a woman such as myself. What ideal, what honour or glory could they claim for it? It would only bring them shame and disgrace."

He did not take his eyes off her, but she would not meet his gaze.

"If you had died, what then?"

"…. Men die. Women die. I would simply be another casualty of recent turmoil. No more, no less." The strange look remained on her face.

"…. I didn't think you would be such a fool, to value your own life so cheaply." He spat on the ground. "Ahou."

"Please, Saitou-sama, that's quite enough..." She started walking again. They continued in silence for a while.

Presently, she spoke up again.

"Saitou-sama, you have such a clear path. You know the answers to questions that torment me. And I envy you..." Saitou did not reply. "Tell me then, how do I live my life with honour and be happy at the same time?"

"Are you saying that you are not happy to live with honour?"

"... It is different for you. You think that to lead an honourable life is to be happy. You are the son of samurai... I used to think that too, that because I was a daughter of the Takagi family, that to live honorably was a happy life..."

She was struggling to keep the bitterness out of her voice, and it echoed faintly in his ears.

"Maybe you are right, Saitou-sama. Maybe I do value my own life cheaply. Why, otherwise I would not be tempted to choose a life of dishonor and disrepute for my own selfish happiness."

Saitou stopped walking, turned to face her, a look of something that was part anger, part fear and part passion on his angular face.

"Tokio-san-"

"Saitou-sama, I do not want to have to move to Satsuma!" She gave a small cry. "I do not want to have to leave my land, I do not want to live so far removed from everything I care for... And I do not want to marry a man I do not love!"

She turned her face; it was obscured by the shadows and he could not see her eyes. He had no answer. What could he say? What should he say? Nothing; he did not have the right. It was not his place, to tell her that she should not marry. He could not tell her that she should not fulfill her duty to her family, her lord and her land. He could hardly tell her that he wished her not to marry for his own personal reasons.

So, he started to talk of something else.

"You think I have the answers to something you don't. You say that my path is clear." He paused, searching for the words. "Someone who kills with the intent to kill, no matter for what reason, is a murderer. That is what the people of Kyoto think of us, anyhow. And so, what am I but a murderer? Like the man who almost killed you tonight."

"No! You are protecting the peace! That is different, that is-" Tokio began to argue, but was cut off.

"Is it different? Is it justifiable?" He fixed Tokio with a keen look. "And for all that we murder, we still eat, we still drink, we sing and we dance and we have women. How do we keep smiling after all the lives we take?" He paused.

"I killed a man when I was nineteen, you might have heard. He was a hatamoto who had recently assumed his title. We used to train at the same dojo. He took a severe...dislike to me. Probably because I didn't treat him with the respect that he thought I owed him." Saitou exhaled deeply – if he was going to talk about such things, he would rather do it over a bottle of sake. Tokio listened without interrupting, looking up at him. The wind was gently shaking the tall grass on the verge of the road.

"So one day, he challenged me to shinkenshoubu. You may have noticed," he said with a hint of a wry smile, "but I'm not the most conscientious person when it comes to etiquettes of rank and social standing." Her lips rose slightly at the corners.

"I was told later that I should have refused, apologized to him for who knows what. But I didn't. I accepted his duel. And I killed him. That instant when I felt his blood spray my face, I started preparing for the inevitable order to commit seppuku for my actions. My father had other plans though. He arranged for me to come to Kyoto, through your father, as you know."

She was no longer looking at him.

"Your father was most gracious to me. He talked with me for a while before I left Edo. He told me, 'you are the son of a samurai family, you must find reason in your death only in the service of your country, in your loyalty, not for some petty small thing as a personal grudge'. He said to me before I left, 'remember, you must never draw your sword for personal reasons again, remember you must live an honourable life'. Your father taught me in that short space of time that people only become true samurai when they draw their sword to protect... It has become clearer to me since I met you."

She did not meet his eyes but a faint color rose to her cheeks.

"Your father is someone I respect, Tokio-san. What would he have to say about what you told me? You say that I have a clear path, but it is only in the last year that I have truly been able to see it, and believe in it." He looked at her. "And I can eat and drink and continue to live without regret for my deeds as I believe in my cause, and I will do whatever it takes to protect what I have chosen to protect."

"... You are protecting the peace." She murmured. "And I, I am grateful for my life, and I am grateful for having met you, Saitou-sama."

The wind whipped down the street, blowing dust around them so that they closed their eyes. They resumed walking in silence but now more at ease than before. Saitou glanced at her now and again and was aware that she also looked at him. She did not want to marry. She would be unhappy with somebody she did not care for. After all that he had said, he could not tell her how she could fulfill her obligations of honour and still lead a happy life. He turned away from her and looked straight ahead. She was engaged to be married to someone else, and that would not change. And yet, he felt that he could almost ignore that as they walked together. For when he was with her, he felt that things were the way things should be. Too soon, so it seemed to them both, they reached the main gates of Koumyouji. The guards saluted Tokio, looking concerned that she had returned with Saitou instead of her escort.

Tokio hesitated a moment, and he had the strong impression that she was about to ask him to stay a while longer, and suggest walking another while together. But she didn't. She had hesitated for a fleeting moment, but then quickly turned to the guards and started to explain the events of the night.

"I'll take my leave now." Saitou turned to go. Tokio would be busy with reports and details and arrangements, he assumed. There was no need for him to stay any longer. He did not want to stay any longer than he had to, not now, not with her, not with the way he felt cheated of something that was not his in the first place.

"Saitou-sama," Tokio called out, and he looked back. "Thank you, for tonight."

She was smiling her first smile of the evening, though it looked like she might cry. And all the men present understood why she was called the Flower of Aizu.

With an inscrutable expression, he nodded curtly and then disappeared into the gloom of night.

* * *

Author's notes:

Anyone familiar with the Shinsengumi manga "Kaze Hikaru"? Well, credit where credit is due, allow me to footnote it and recommend it to anyone who is an Okita fan and wants to learn more about the Gumi bears. (This name has stuck with me.) Phew, once these few action orientated chapters are through - chronological obligations require them, and they are important to the fate of the Shinsengumi - I can concentrate again on the actual main theme of this story, Tokio and Hajime. So please, please bear with me.

As always, my sincerest gratitude to all my reviewers and readers. I know these chapters might be heavy going, and I am sorry. If anyone has advice on how to write them better, please let me know.

* Actual event: Sakuma Shouzan is assassinated in broad daylight. Matsudaira Katamori is summoned to the Imperial Palace for an emergency meeting.

1. Burei-mono: literally, a disrespectful person, a very very very bad thing in Japan in those days.

2. Shinkenshoubu: a duel with steel swords, to denote a life or death challenge.


	13. Chapter 12: The Night Before Kinmon

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 12 – The Night Before: Kinmon no Hen **

- 18th July 1864 –

Tokio was frowning at the report in her hand. O-Kiku sighed.

"Ojou-sama, it is unladylike to glower..."

Tokio's scowl deepened.

"O-Kiku, please, considering the circumstances, I think I have the right to make a face."

"Well, I can understand that you are upset that your wedding has been postponed due to these circumstances, I suppose."

Tokio arched an eyebrow; O-Kiku met her gaze but her expression did not change one bit. As far as O-Kiku was concerned, marrying into the Saigou family was the best thing for Tokio.

"My lady," she had said, "you are now fulfilling all the obligations and duties that are due to your family." O-Kiku had fretted over Tokio for so long: she had had many eligible suitors, but did not seem inclined to accept any one of them. She used the fact that she had so many suitors to put off making a decision.

"Surely," she had argued, "I should marry the best among them, but with new proposals nearly every month, how am I to be sure that a better one will not make his case next week?"

But now, at last, Tokio was to be married. And then this – this Choushuu invasion had not only delayed the arrival of her father from Edo to attend the wedding, but also the fact that both Aizu and Satsuma were being called to arms meant that all the festivities were postponed too.

'Such a shame,' thought O-Kiku. She had been so looking forward to attiring Tokio in her shiro-mukue.

Tokio, heedless of her maid's criticism, was still knitting her brow. A battle would be waged in Kyoto tomorrow, and for the first time in three hundred years, Japan would be thrown into the chaos of civil war. Men would die for their convictions, both sides convinced of their moral authority. She thought back to her encounter with the young Ishin-shishi, Himura Battousai.

'So young, and yet so much blood on his hands...'

Did he really understand the consequences of his actions? He seemed the idealistic sort: no doubt he believed it when he said that what he was doing was for the future of Japan, for peace, for the people. Had he not known then that the Ishin-shishi had plotted to destroy the city? He would probably be on the battlefield tomorrow, along with other young men. Fighting against other young men, like Okita Souji or Saitou Hajime, and young men would die.

What could she do, a mere woman? 'This world was not meant for strong women,' she thought again. Woman must be beautiful – but she must not take pleasure in her beauty, only fear that she shall lose it. Woman must marry – for that is all she is taught, to be pleasant for her husband and to obey him without question. Woman must bear children – for that is the sole purpose for her existence, what use is she if she cannot give her husband a son? Woman must work – but she will never be elevated beyond her given station for the simple fact that she is a woman. Woman's work must be a sacrifice of all the things she is and can do for the benefit of others. And woman must be irreproachable – this is the least of things, neither a virtue or to be lauded, for the simple fact is that being irreproachable means merely to be irreproachable.

And because this was the way things were, she must marry into the Saigou family.

Of course she was frowning.

"O-Kiku no ahou," she said out loud, and then blushed immediately. Such unladylike language. Where had she picked up such habits?

* * *

At the Mibu Headquarters, the troops had already made their preparations and confirmed their positions for the oncoming storm. They would be stationed at the Hamaguri-mon, one of the key tactical areas for the defence of the Imperial Palace. Now, a state of nervous tension held everything in equilibrium. This would be the day that the Shinsengumi proved themselves on a real battlefield. This would be the day that they had worked towards, fought for, the day that they celebrated. And late in the afternoon, a letter arrived for Saitou – written in Tokio's distinct hand.

_Dear Saitou-sama,_

_Please forgive me for sending you this letter but after our last meeting, I felt that I had not said everything that I wanted to and as selfish as it may seem, I wish for the opportunity to do so. I felt that I could have explained myself better if only I had been allowed to spend just a little more time with you. All I wish for is a little more time with you._

_I am far from irreproachable. You know this better than most anyone else. And yet, I am compelled to keep up appearances, to maintain this facade of being a perfectly obedient daughter of a samurai family. It appears that I think it alright to flaunt convention if people do not know about i, but do not have the courage to openly take my stand. Still, I never resented being born a woman; that is until I realised fully what it was to be not simply a woman, but human. Not man, not woman, just somebody who wants something more than words can say. Then the unfairness of it all dawned upon me, that I do not have the right to desire more than what is designated as my appointed lot by others. Still, I desire and my heart rebels. I do not wish to marry, I told you, a man whom I do not love. How could I love this man, when my affections lie elsewhere?_

_This rebellious heart of mine is a gift, solely mine and the only thing that is mine to give freely and completely, without obligations or shame. It is a gift, and you have no right to refuse. If it is a burden to you, I am sorry, but it is only full of the best of wishes for you. In a few days, you will go to war, and it should not be too heavy to take with you. It will live and die with you. I am jealous of it because I cannot._

_After all that I have troubled you no end, and the dangers you had to save me from... I owe you my life. If there is ever anything that is in my power to do for you, please, do not hesitate to let me know. No matter how far away, how long away, please, let me know._

_Yours, as ever and always,_

_Takagi Tokio._

* * *

The silhouette jumped silently and nimbly over the courtyard walls of Koumyouji and into the main compound. All was still except for the rustling of the wind in the trees, weaving the moonlight between the leaves. But the building was anything but asleep. Over in the far wing, the senior retainers and their followers were gathered in the light of many lamps and were finalizing battle formations and tactics. Matsudaira was meditating in the main temple hall, seeking peace of mind for what the next day held for him and his people. The shadow steered clear of this wing, and quickly made its way to a different part of the building, moving almost casually as though it had every right to be there.

It made its way inside unseen, and silently started to stalk through the corridors. Now and again, it would slide open doors a fraction of an inch, peer quickly inside as though to make sure that what it was looking for was not there, and swiftly moved on. It headed to the private quarters, and reached a corridor leading to a small inner garden. With soft but sure footfalls, it walked towards it with confidence.

Tokio pricked her ears and turned towards the door facing out onto the garden. She tensed as she saw a shadow cast onto the paper by the faint lights from the stone lantern outside. The shoji slid open, and her eyes widened in astonishment. She did not cry out in fright or shock, but quickly sat up and kneeled, adjusted her yukata, and bowed.

"Saitou-sama..." Her voice was soft and mellow but very clear – only a hint of the surprise she felt at seeing him there tonight. Saitou Hajime stood in the doorway. Now that he was here, he frowned slightly, unsure as to how to proceed. "Please, come in."

Saitou nodded, stepped inside and crossed his legs at the foot of her futon. The dim light threw sharp shadows against his angular features. They sat in silence for a while, each searching for the words to begin. They sat in silence, Tokio hardly daring to look at him, until Saitou started to speak.

"I got your letter." Such a matter of fact voice, belying the compulsion that had led him here. She gave a small nod, glad that in the dark he would not see her blush.

"I did not expect to be seeing you again..." She murmured, not meeting his eyes but concentrating on where his neck met the collarbone. "You are prepared for tomorrow?" Her smooth voice could not hide completely the sense of quiet panic and dismay underneath.

"As ready as anyone can be for such things, I would say." His tone would have been the same if someone had asked him whether he was ready for a trip to Osaka.

"I did not expect to be seeing you again..." She repeated almost like a sigh.

"I know." Her letter had been her last bid for freedom.

She looked up at him this time, and smiled.

He saw that her eyes could shine as brightly as they were dark and deep. The thought rose in his mind, and he remembered all those other times she had looked at him so wistfully and smiled so tenderly. A secret smile, a smile reserved only for him, one that gave everything she had inside away and had used to pave her way to him.

She lowered her gaze again and spoke softly.

"If you are here to refuse, please, it is a gift. Perhaps an unwelcome gift, but please do not refuse it." The spaces between their words were filled with lost hopes and wayward dreams, those intangible feelings that were felt more keenly than any physical sensation. He looked at her, her head bowed and shadows cast on her high cheekbones. He studied the way her slim neck met the line of an exquisite jawline and how her shoulders drew the most elegant curves. The little divot above her upper lip and a dimple saved her beauty from predictability. He had never seen her with her hair down before, and it seemed very soft and inviting to the touch. And even as he sat there, looking at her with no words to say, a thin trickle ran swiftly down the side of a small, fragile nose and disappeared under the fall of her chin.

"You say I have no right to refuse... And I don't..." His voice was steady even as he had to consciously stop himself from wiping her cheek. Another tear escaped.

"You will go to war tomorrow." Her lips quivered slightly. The weight of unsaid words imbued the silence, that he might die, that they might never meet again, that she wished that things could be different, that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's not so serious, not as yet. It's more to do with political posturing than actual fighting. I doubt that the action will last longer than a few days." This was his way of trying to reassure her. "The streets of Kyoto are not any more dangerous, and I have survived thus far." His lips curved slightly, a little arrogantly. Her lips moved slightly as she tried to smile.

"I have every faith in you. But please, take care..."

"And after this trouble is over, you will be married-"

"I do not wish to talk about that." She cut him off, uncharacteristically sharp.

It was a strange situation. Here he was, in a lady's private quarters at Aizu headquarters. If anyone else were to come along at that moment, they would have shouted and raised the alarm. If he was caught, it would have dire consequences for them both. In the faint light of the moon and lantern, her slender frame looked more delicate than ever.

"Takagi Tokio," he sighed in mock exasperation, "who thinks it's alright to flaunt convention so long as nobody knows... So long as nobody knows?"

"There is a reason why secrets must be kept secrets." She would not accede to his implied suggestion that all she had to do to break her engagement was to be caught there with him. Nor would he have suggested it if he thought for a single moment that she would have agreed.

"And sometimes it's wise to just give in and give it up." He still teased her though. There was no need to tell her of his regrets about her impending marriage, for she knew already the things he thought but would not say.

_'Not man, not woman, but just somebody who wants something more than words can say.'_ He recalled. A human affliction.

"Please, Saitou-sama..." Her voice wavered. He relented. Outside, they could hear some movement as more weapons and armour was being stocked.

"Saitou-sama, I will hear of it if anything should happen to you." She did not need to add, 'so please do not let me hear that anything has happened to you'.

The midnight gong sounded. She looked stricken by the passage of time, every moment precious, and unexpectedly, reached out for him. She caught his hand, and whispered,

"Please be safe."

"Tokio-san, I get what everybody else gets. I get a lifetime," he drawled. The fingers that clasped his were cool and trembled slightly. He remembered another time that he had seen them like that, remembered how oddly graceful they had looked, and how he had wanted to still their fear.

Should he have been looking for some kind of end, for some kind of closure? Surely that was why she had written her letter to him, to have her final say. Instead they had touched for the first time and with that the universe had expanded and left an empty space to be filled with words that had yet to be said and smiles that had not yet brightened and memories that were not even ideas yet. But they...they could only leave it as an empty space.

The most innocent caress but a forbidden one nonetheless.

The noises outside were growing louder and nearer. As time approached the witching hour, the building seemed to come alive with the demons of men who were readying for war. He should leave soon. They heard footsteps pass along a nearby corridor and tensed.

"Tokio-san, I'll take my leave." He rose to his feet, but she did not let go of his hand. He covered her slim fingers with his other hand, and bent down to look her straight in the eye. "Things happen as they should, Tokio-san. And you will not hear bad news." Still she would not let go, her eyes filling silently with irrepressible emotion. But she did not say a word, because she too was strong of will, and she understood too well the bounds of duty and the binding honour that held men like him and women like her to their word.

If someone had walked into the room then, and seen them, it would have made an odd sight. Saitou, looking as stern as ever, with the same uncompromising light in his eyes, gently wiping away a tear that fell in spite of itself from Tokio's dark eyes. Tokio, usually so cool, calm, and collected, trying desperately to stop herself from begging. Begging him not to go, not to let her go, not to go to war, not to die, not to kill her heart along with himself, not to leave her, never to leave her, not to allow her to belong to anyone else. She tried, and she succeeded. After what seemed like an age, she found the courage to find different words to say.

"Saitou Hajime, remember me. Remember I choose only you. Remember me and smile." She gently let go of his hand, the shared warmth of their touch disappearing in the cool night air. Saitou stood up.

"Tokio-san, remember that I did not refuse you." He had accepted, and did not need to tell her what he gave her in return.

'All I wanted was a little more time with you...' Her words reflected his thoughts exactly.

She smiled a little delightedly but mostly sorrowfully, and bowed her head. She did not raise her head again until she heard the shoji slide open and shut. She caught the momentary shadow of his silhouette against the other side of the screen. And then he was gone. No wracking sobs shook her body but the tears flowed as quietly and as deeply as the words she had carved out of herself and put onto paper, into her letter and sent to him.

* * *

Kinmon no Hen – 19th July 1864 –

Choushuu clashed with Aizu and Satsuma, the battle bearing down in the heart of the city. As the fighting approached the Imperial palace, fires started to burn all around in the chaos and confusion. In the first day alone, more than four hundred Choushuu warriors died. Although rumours ran amok that the Hitokiri Battousai was fighting openly for the first time, it seemed that one man alone was not enough to turn the tide of battle. It had been a battle in which Choushuu were doomed from the very outset: a meager three thousand men as opposed to the twenty thousand soldiers of the Bakufu army. The rebel army was absolutely decimated, and nearly thirty thousand houses and buildings were lost to the flames.

This battle became known as Kinmon no Hen. Aizu and Satsuma emerged glorious and victorious, more powerful than ever, even as the Choushuu forces were demolished. The Shinsengumi fought valiantly and people wondered at such men. Were these really the sons of peasants and merchants and lowly samurai? These men who had earned the reputation of wolves? The Tokugawa Shogunate seemed secure for another generation at least. Little did anyone think at the time that it was only the beginning of the end... And all because of the minor incident of the Ikedaya affair...

* * *

**Author's notes: **_updated March 25th 2013 _

And my gratitude as always for all the reviews. It really flatters me no end to hear that you actually like this story (you really like this story? and all the while I was convinced it was just me and my demented little head)! It encourages me so much to know that readers are enjoying it (the mind boggles), and I hope that all the Saitou and Tokio fans out there are going forth and multiplying!

As for Kenshin, although it's true that he does seem a bit of a pawn in this story, that is essentially what he was. He really didn't know about the conspiracy of the Ikedaya (see Volume 20 in the manga), and Katsura, his boss, describes his regret that he dragged Kenshin into this as a Hitokiri. (Hitokiri denoted anyone who killed lots of people.) I apologise if I portray him in a negative light, but this is how Kenshin became the guilt-ridden character of the series...

* Actual event: Kinmon-no-Hen

1. Shiro-mukue: traditional Japanese bridal kimono. White with red edges, and a funny looking headpiece.

2. Japanese woman: such a strange, strange creature. If anyone can read French, or can find an English translation, there's a book that treats indirectly with the subject called "Stupeur et Tremblements" by Amelie Nothomb, in which she writes a very interesting passage relating to suicide and the Japanese woman.

3. "I get what everyone else gets. I get a lifetime." - Paraphrasing Neil Gaiman's character Death.

There are a few Nick Cave references in this too.


	14. Chapter 13: A Few Moments in a Lifetime

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 13 – A Few Moments in a Lifetime **

- Early August, 1864 –

He hefted his blade lightly from right hand to left. He focused. Tensed, he crouched his tall stature, a form of pure energy. He closed his eyes and let go...

The others present looked on, in silent admiration of the performance they were witnessing. Robes shielded metal, steel flashed all round, weaving in, then out, the blade continually and unexpectedly appearing where it really shouldn't have been able to reach. In seconds he had covered nearly the entire hallway. The air itself could have bled, so quick and precise were his movements; it was hardly possible to believe that such controlled passion could be maintained. And still they watched, glad that Saitou had chosen imaginary sparring partners this time, and still he moved, blending power and poise effortlessly, a force of fluidity few could match.

Oblivious to the audience now, Saitou was lost amid the fury of his skill. The fury of his skill: it had not come to him lightly, but he had found it inside himself from the very first time he had taken up arms. Flow of sword after flow, muscles tightening, every sinew stretched in this endless motion of mysterious rage that seemed to have descended upon him...

Okita had done enough watching. The bickering, the competition, the one-upmanship; they all melted away as he looked on. Remembering why it was he liked Saitou, why he respected him so - because at times, they were cut from the same cloth, and it had rarely been more evident to him. Saitou Hajime was a warrior, and so was Okita Souji. With that, he leapt an impossible leap, dead-centre of the wooden floor he landed and the clash of steel upon steel rang throughout the hall. On-lookers, knowing what was about to transpire, ran to fetch their friends.

"Shadows don't make very good sparring partners, Saitou-san," Okita called out to him merrily.

"Nor do sweet-guzzling brats who pass out during battle," came the instant retort.

A flurry of arms, thrusts, blocks, blades, leaps and tumbles followed as two of the most gifted swordsmen that the famed Shinsengumi boasted dueled as if they meant the death of the other. Those who knew how to look beyond mere form and to see through to the spirit knew they were watching two masters using their art to express the mutual admiration neither could put into words. And what an art it was. They danced as they fought, the music of their encounter now made by the gasps and roars of the gathered men about them, as well as the lightning strikes of their blades. Okita quipped, Saitou snarled, and they carried on, an opera of strength and beauty that none present would forget. It was a deadly dance but also a celebration, and perhaps this is where the beauty sprang from - each man knowing what he knew, doing as they did, that yes, their lives might be forfeit at any time and there might be little time left for such moments...

"Saitou! Okita! That's enough for one day!"

Hijikata's voiced barked out in the hall. He had been watching for the last few minutes, and had half a mind to invoke one of the laws of the Shinsengumi, that personal duels were forbidden - the last thing he wanted was for Okita and Saitou to end up seriously injuring each other. Not that this was in a personal duel; the perpetrators would insist that they had merely been engaged in robust training. The two stepped back reluctantly, each unwilling to be the first to withdraw and sheathe his sword.

"I said that's enough," repeated Hijikata sternly. "Saitou go wash and then go patrol. Souji, you're to help in the kitchens"

"But Hijikata-san, I'm not a scullery maid." Okita protested indignantly.

"Well it seems that you both have enough energy to tear this place apart, so I suggest we use it constructively." Hijikata walked away, ending the conversation.

Saitou said nothing, but walked out of the training hall and to the well in the courtyard. Okita followed him, wrinkling his nose disdainfully at Hijikata's retreating figure, and was only half prepared for the bucket of water that Saitou threw over him. He spluttered. And laughed, and threw the empty bucket back at Saitou. Saitou dodged, and continued to wash.

"You're lucky that Hijikata-san intervened, you know. He saved you from losing face."

"Hmph." Saitou snorted. "Ahou." He did not add that he knew it was not him that Hijikata was worried about.

"It was a good match though." Okita sounded slightly wistful. He had been training very little these days. He always seemed to have some other pressing errand to see to. At least, Hijikata made sure that he was kept otherwise occupied. Saitou fixed him with a piercing look. Okita tried to appear nonplussed, but the faintest shadow flitted across his bright eyes.

"... Don't expect any special treatment from me." For a split second, Okita appeared stricken, but immediately recovered his composure. Saitou knew, and now Okita knew that Saitou knew, that Okita wanted to keep up appearances for as long as possible. There are occasions, moments in time of great definition, when a few words mean more than the years that have led up to them, or even the time that comes after. This was one such occasion. In the grand scheme of things, their friendship would indeed be fleeting. Still, for each, it was now irrevocably forged amid the furnace of flayed humanity.

"Thank you, Saitou-san."

Saitou continued to draw up more water, and wring his towel. Okita watched him, but did not really see him. When he started to speak again, his voice seemed to come from far away, a distant place that only he knew.

"I don't have much time, and I have so much to do. I have to hurry. There's so much for me to do..." He paused. "So little time..." He did not catch Saitou's eye.

"Okita-kun, we get what everybody else gets. We get a lifetime."

So pragmatic, so unrelenting.

"Twenty-one years is a lifetime?" Okita laughed.

"You're twenty-one?" It was unusual to hear Saitou surprised.

"Yes."

"You're older than me?"

"How old are you?" Okita also sounded surprised.

"Twenty-one next January."

"Hahaha! Call me Senpai!" Okita cackled with glee.

"Ahou." Saitou threw another bucket of water over Okita. Okita spluttered again, and his laugh slowly faded. And then, suddenly, he asked,

"Saitou-san, do you know that they call Takagi Tokio-san the "Flower of Aizu"?"

Saitou froze for a second, but only for a second.

"Aah..." He replaced the bucket on the rack next to the well.

"I think it's quite nice. She is quite nice, after all." Okita stood there, the water streaming from his hair onto his face. "Have you seen her recently?"

"...She's getting married." Saitou's voice was so cool and collected.

"... I see."

Saitou turned and crossed the courtyard, stepped up onto the engawa and started heading in.

"Saitou-san! You're dripping wet!" Okita called out after him.

Saitou ignored him as he walked along the corridor, leaving trails of water in front of Hijikata's quarters.

* * *

Tokio carefully and deliberately descended the steps of Kiyomizu. She had been paying her respects, offering prayers of thanks. The question was, thanks for what exactly. They had emerged victorious from Kinmon no Hen, that was true. But many men had died, and many, many homes had been destroyed. Was it selfish of her to offer her thanks for the safety of her lord and for the people she cared about? She prayed for peace. She prayed fervently for peace, but she did not pray for love. What prayers she had for love, she had already given to Saitou Hajime.

She had met her future husband for the first time the day before. A younger cousin of Lord Saigou Takamori, Hironari was his name. She had felt neither antipathy nor sympathy towards him. She had felt nothing. She recalled how she had met Saitou Hajime on this very hill nearly a year ago. She remembered how she had caught herself off guard at her delight at seeing Saitou. She respected him. She respected his unyielding, personal sense of honour, the strength of his belief in his ideals. She could not see any particular reason to be respectful or disrespectful of Hironari. If she had first been drawn to Saitou because he had granted her a few moments of freedom, a few moments of respite just to be, and not have to answer to anything or anyone, then she had been bound to him by her acceptance and understanding of what he was and who he was. How could she compare her feelings for Saitou Hajime with non-existent feelings for Saigou Hironari?

Occupied with her thoughts, she barely noticed the people approaching her from behind. The last thought to cross her mind was that she just couldn't bring herself to surrender to a lifetime without Saitou, before a crashing pain hit the back of her head and she slumped to the ground. She did not hear O-Kiku's screams, and she did not feel any panic as her guard was overwhelmed and men with drawn swords and masked faces carried her off.

* * *

- Mibu Shinsengumi Headquarters

The sun had already set and the summer night was warm when a messenger arrived at Mibu Shinsengumi headquarters from Koumyouji. This led to an emergency meeting being called for the executive members.

"To get straight to the subject, there's been a kidnapping at Koumyouji. Well, technically, it occurred at Kiyomizu-"

"Hang on, who was kidnapped?" Harada interrupted Hijikata. Hijikata narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"Don't interrupt, Harada." Hijikata continued, "As I was saying, Takagi Tokio-"

"What? Tokio-san!?"

"-Takagi Tokio was abducted on her way home from Kiyomizu early this evening, and Harada, if you interrupt again, I'll kick you out."

"Oi, Hijikata-san, this is the Takagi Tokio we're talking about, right? Lovely girl, Aizu-kou's scribe?" Harada paid no heed to Hijikata's threat.

Okita glanced at Saitou, and decided that this was not a good time to tease his colleague. Saitou, though one would have to know him well and pay close attention to recognize the signs, was trying to contain an eruption of pure rage beneath a veneer of seeming unconcern.

"We received a request from the Aizu-han to help resolve the matter as quietly and as quickly as possible. They don't want this information to become public knowledge, and they are extremely upset about the whole situation." Kondou showed them the letter that had arrived. "They think she might have been targeted for several reasons. Firstly, she is privy to all sorts of classified information regarding Aizu's movements. Also, she has been engaged to marry into the Saigou clan of Satsuma-"

"No way! She's marrying a Saigou?!"

"- The marriage is to personalize," Hijikata glared at Harada, "a political and military alliance between Aizu and Satsuma."

This was the last thing Choushuu wanted, especially in the aftermath of Kinmon no Hen. Choushuu were bound to be desperate to prevent such a union after the recent events, and desperate men sought dastardly measures to achieve their means.

"And most recently, it's been rumoured that she's had a run in with the Hitokiri Battousai, and would be capable of identifying him." Hijikata did not mention that Saitou and Okita were the source of the last bit of information.

"She's gonna marry, and she's seen the Battousai?!"

"Harada, shut up."

"Toshi is going to take two others with him to Koumyouji to start the investigation."

"Saitou-san and I will go with you, Hijikata-san." Okita leaned forward.

Saitou merely nodded, though he was grateful (even if he would deny it) that Okita had volunteered him. Hijikata narrowed his eyes slightly, considering. Saitou coolly met his gaze – if Okita knew anything about his connection with Tokio, it would be because Hijikata had told him about the letters.

Hijikata had watched as Saitou battled his demons, for that is what he had done as he dueled with Okita. Hijikita knew. Not only this, but he had a good idea of what those demons were and what they could do to a man. Still, what he had seen was indeed remarkable. For his part, Saitou – knowing full well what Hijikata was thinking – did not even blink. It could not be denied that Saitou was a brilliant operator, exactly what was needed at this time. Hijikita turned back to Okita-kun and with a sharp nod, signaled that it would be as he had suggested.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were at Koumyouji meeting with Hirosawa, one of the senior retainers. He explained that he had already mobilized the Aizu-han's network of informers and was waiting for the first reports to come in. They did not want to send men from Koumyouji to resolve the matter as it would be detrimental for word to leak out, especially to Satsuma. The political balance was precarious and any destabilizing element was undesirable. "Discretion is key," Hirosawa had emphasized.

Saitou barely managed to conceal his ire – as if he cared about any political consequence in these circumstances. He knew he had sworn never again to kill for personal reasons. It was a saving grace (barely) then that this mission was intrinsically bound with his duty as a member of the Shinsengumi, his duty that would justify what drove his sword, an exacting justice.

He stepped outside after the initial briefing. He took in the night-air through his nostrils, cooling his blood and focusing his mind. He would see this through to the only conclusion that he would accept - heads would roll that night. He turned as he heard somebody coming down the corridor towards him.

"Saitou-sama..." O-Kiku paused, and then knelt down, her head touching the floor in as deep a bow as possible, her cheeks flushed with distress and emotion. "Please, my lady has always thought so highly of you, the Shinsengumi. Please help her."

"O-Kiku-san, the Shinsengumi will do its duty." Saitou said tersely, but not without the conviction that he was a man of his word. O-Kiku kept bowing – there was nothing more she could do. Still, Tokio had trusted them. Tokio had believed in them. O-Kiku, raising her head and looking straight at Saitou, implored quietly,

"She believed in you. Please do not let her down."

* * *

Tokio slowly came to in dimness, a dull pain ringing in the back of her head. She willed herself to consciousness, and as her senses started to function again, she found that she was bound hand to foot. She quelled her uneasy heart, and tried to recall the last moments before she had been knocked senseless. She had been attacked, on the steps to Koumyouji. O-Kiku, was she alright? What of her guard? Her surroundings came into sharper focus. She could hear faint noises from outside - street noises, not too far away, but certainly not close. What troubled her more was a smell that stung her eyes. A candle was burning atop a barrel. She was in some sort of storehouse. She felt a quiver of panic when she saw that there were crates of explosives; she was being held in a weapons store. She looked at her bonds again. Old Japanese knots, professional rope makers tricks. 'Help must be on the way," she thought fervently.

All she knew at that moment was that she must stay alive, that she must think of something, because Saitou Hajime would never forgive her otherwise, and even hopeless dreams are better than the everlasting dream of death.

* * *

Saitou Hajime had always cut a solitary figure, an island in a crowded ocean of people. Tonight, Okita saw a man more withdrawn than ever before. Though his face was set as stone, a dark inferno blazed within. So dark, so consuming, and yet Okita couldn't resist a quip at his companion's expense.

"You are troubled, Saitou-kun."

"Hmph."

"Well, just so's you know, don't be expecting any special treatment from me.

"Ahou".

* * *

Author's notes:

Please bear in mind that this is a build-up chapter to what is (as I intend at the moment) going to end up as quite an important part. My especial thanks once again to all my reviewers, and my humble requests for comments and criticisms. I hope to hear what you all thought; I really, really need constructive advice.

1. Senpai: Japanese term to denote a senior student/associate, a respectful term.


	15. Chapter 14: Last Words One Last Time

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 14 – Last Words One Last Time **

After O-Kiku had beseeched Saitou for his help, she had handed him a letter. "My lady decided not to send it," she had whispered sadly, "but it is for you." Saitou had accepted it with an impassive face but had torn it open the moment he was alone. He remembered the last time he had seen Tokio. The night before Kinmon no Hen – how strange it seemed for him to be compelled to meet her, and under such conditions. And yet, how natural. Nothing forced, nothing imposed, nothing constrained, just as she had wished to be in her letters to him. He had been drawn to her because of the self she had shown him in them, she had put so much of herself into those letters. And now, here he was, looking at a sheaf of parchment. One more letter, once more she was reaching out to him.

_28th July 1864 -_

_Dear Saitou-sama,_

_Please do not reproach me for writing to you again. I understand that it may appear pitiful of me not to be able to let go, that this is not in good grace, but still I would have this one last word with you. There are so many things left unsaid, and I dream of saying them to you._

_Last March, when I wrote you farewell, I really thought that it would be the end. I did not think that I could pursue my feelings for you any further – partly, because of my situation, and also because I felt that there was no way that I could feel for you any more than I did then. Or so it seemed. Since then, I have discovered otherwise. I discovered that the heart and soul can expand._

_For me, at least, it did. And on one hand, I want to blame you for the bleakness of my future - for what would I know of unfulfilled dreams were it not for you? Those who do not hope cannot be disappointed, and I am so, so disappointed. On the other hand, I am so grateful and I am gratefully yours. How can I thank you for raising me above my appointed lot, even if only in your eyes and mine? I want to thank you for allowing me the freedom to be my own person, to choose whom I wanted and to know what it is like to experience such joy and sorrow._

_This is to be my last confession and my last farewell, so please remember and please don't forget. There is nothing in this world that I ever wanted more, than to never belong to anyone but you. For what it's worth, I love you. And what is worse is that I really do. And for what it's worth, there will never be anyone but you in my heart._

_Please, take care of yourself, and ever after, you have my best wishes, my best of everything, and you have the best of me._

_Yours, as ever,_

_Tokio_

She had not sent it, perhaps because it would only provoke more than it would lay to rest. Saitou read the letter again, carefully folded it, and secured it within his robes. Who could honestly say that they knew what was going through his mind at that very moment? Who would have had the nerve to approach him then, and say, 'I feel your pain'? He steeled himself. After all, he had his duty to perform and it was in his duty that he would answer her.

* * *

When Hirosawa introduced 'Okina' to the three Shinsengumi men, all three tensed slightly. It was obvious that this was no ordinary old man. Okina considered each of them with curiosity, which was mirrored openly in Okita's face, while Hijikata studied him suspiciously, and the sum of Saitou's reaction was expressed in a raised eyebrow. It did however put in place another piece of the puzzle; this was Aizu, and therefore Tokio's, information network: the Oniwaban of Kyoto were charged to assist them by the Shogunate.

"To get straight to the point," Okina began to speak, "Tokio Ojou-sama is being held in the vicinity of Fushimi." Okina paused as if for dramatic effect.

"Fushimi is quite a large area and we need to act fast. Can you be more specific?" Hijikata did not quite know what to make of this grandfatherly figure – he did not fit with his notion of shinobi.

"Of course I can." Okina said with an air of self-satisfaction as he took out a map. "See here, beyond this temple and the fork in the road, there is an abandoned farmstead. This is the most likely place from what we've been able to gather in this short space of time."

"How reliable is this information?" Saitou cut in brusquely.

"Hmph! Have respect, and don't insult the work of the Oniwaban. If we say so, then even if it's simply a guess, it would still be more reliable than most other's sworn testament." Okina curled a lip at Saitou.

"Mah mah, Saitou-san, there's no need to be rude. After all, we should be grateful for their assistance." Okita said in a conciliatory tone.

"The young man is right, you'd do well to listen to him. And what's with your eyes in any case, you must have the narrowest eyes in all of Japan."

"It's true Okina-san, you can't ever see his pupils, it's creepy."

A vein began to throb in Hijikata's forehead – this was why he had been reluctant to pair Saitou and Okita together.

Saitou let out a loud hiss of impatience, and drawled,

"Well this is going nowhere fast."

"Ah, but neither is it going anywhere slowly."

Saitou glared at Okita, and mentally made a note to think of someway to make him suffer once this was over.

"Saitou! Okita! Focus!" Hijikata snapped.

"Getting back to the topic, I will tell you young men," said Okina, emphasizing the word young in such a way to make it derisive, "I'll tell you that you should waste no time in getting there." That was a fact that brooked no argument.

"Okina-san. We appreciate your help." Hijikata bowed to Okina, and the other two did likewise. "We'll be on our way then." He stood up to leave.

"I wish you luck. Though, if you don't manage to rescue the dear girl, then the Oniwaban would be more than willing to take it on ourselves! I am quite fond of her, such a pretty little thing." Okina shook his head. "It's a shame, my men would be more than capable of seeing to this mission but our bosses don't want us to do anything that might possibly bring us to light." He looked curiously at Okita, then Saitou. "However, I'm sure you're more than eager for the task."

Saitou had already gotten up and opened the door and if he saw Okina's inquiring look, he did not acknowledge it.

* * *

Tokio had to admit, it was a pure stroke of luck in a very bad situation that she had not lost her large kanzashi when she was attacked. Her hairstyle was already half collapsed and in much disarray; she shook her head as much as she could up and down, from side to side. She lay down on the ground and rubbed her head against it despite the throbbing pain and the awareness that there was a bleeding wound there. She finally managed to work it free and it fell out of her hair. She struggled to grasp it with her hands bound behind her back, gritting her teeth in pain and frustration. Inside the wooden prong, a very thin, sharp blade was hidden "just in case". She now managed to worry the blade from its wooden sheathe, and to start to slide it against her bonds. It was slow work and painful; the bonds were so tight that her hands could move very little. The skin around her wrists was raw and bleeding from the friction burns, her nails were bleeding from the effort of trying to retain a grasp on the small steel object. Every second seemed a minute and every minute seemed an hour as time passed painfully, so painfully slow.

* * *

The three men rode quickly through the moonlit streets of Kyoto. The only living creature that crossed their path was a cat, which then jumped up over a fence and disappeared behind the narrow houses. Saitou kicked the horse harder than normal, urging it to go on, to go faster, past the sleeping houses and out of the city. It had been more than six hours since she had been abducted. Six hours – an eternity of bad thoughts. He had fought hard, and he had succeeded, in keeping his composure, in bearing himself professionally, at least on the surface. He had managed to reign his feelings in, and use them as fuel to feed his unwavering focus. Her letter, however, had nearly thrown him off balance completely. He would not allow her to have the last word. There had already been too many last words with Tokio and he knew that he would never meet another being like her. One Tokio in one lifetime was enough.

* * *

**Author's notes: **_updated March 25th 2013_

I think everyone knows the feeling - they just want to tell somebody that they love that person, even if they know they shouldn't.

I had some misgivings about introducing Okina, but this is a RK fic, and they are in Kyoto - I'm sorry that I just couldn't resist. Just looking back over the manga series, it strikes me more than ever just how much more complex Saitou is than just your average surly character. And I'm glad that some of you like Okita! I like him too! Thank you so much for all your time and I really really appreciate all the reviews.

1. Oniwaban: literally meaning 'garden guards', these were of course our favourite ninja group, who worked within the Edo castle compounds to protect the Shogun.

2. Kanzashi: Japanese traditional hair pins and ornaments. It's a little cliché to hide a small tool in it, but they do come in all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"For what it's worth, I love you" - from one of my favorite songs by the Cardigans


	16. Chapter 15: A Moonlit Night in Fushimi

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 15 – A Moonlit Night in Fushimi **

The three Shinsengumi men halted as they approached Fushimi village. In low voices, they discussed how to proceed; it would be best to scout the location first rather than charging in blindly. Saitou and Okita would assess the situation; Hijikata would wait with the horses in case a runner was needed to send for reinforcements from Mibu.

Saitou and Okita made their way swiftly and stealthily through the village, the moon bright and shadows dark. They found the abandoned farmstead as it was on Okina's map – but instead of being abandoned, there were very obvious signs that people and carts had been going in and out of the property recently. Crouching low in the ditch that surrounded the land, Okita spied a lone watchman under the tree near the gate. The ease with which he dispatched the guard belied the tremendous skill it took to do it in silence, without giving the man a chance to realize what was happening. Saitou too seemed almost a phantom as they crept towards the main building. For all that it was the dead of night, they could hear the hushed noises of human activity coming from the old farmhouse. They glanced at each other in mutual understanding; it would not be easy to find Tokio in the dark without risking her safety. The enemy might kill her as soon as they were attacked or perhaps they had hidden her at another location, in which case they would have to take prisoners alive to tell them.

At that exact same second, they both froze as they perceived the faint impression that something was holding its breath not far from them. It could be a wild animal but Saitou drew his sword and parted the grass. A figure that was definitely human gasped; Saitou would silence the warning cry before it was uttered. Almost too late, Saitou saw just who it was that was hiding against the ground, lurching over the crouching figure of Tokio. In a flash of recognition, her breath heaved deeply as she tried to keep silent her shock and relief. Giving their surroundings a cursory glance, Saitou grabbed Tokio and lifted her into his arms, and with her arms around his neck, moved as fast and as noiselessly as he could to the relative safety of the road. Okita followed on his heels, keeping an eye behind them to make sure that they had not been noticed.

It wasn't until they had cleared the farmstead and were sure of their immediate safety that they allowed themselves to speak.

"Tokio-san," Okita whispered warmly. "It's so good to see you. Are you alright?"

Tokio's eyes were brimming with emotion but her voice was steady.

"Okita-sama, Saitou-sama, how glad I am to see you," she inhaled sharply. "A few minutes ago, I was sure I was dead."

"I almost killed you." Saitou's deadpan voice gave away nothing of the dread that had come crashing down when he realized who it was he was about to impale.

"Well, so long as you don't make a habit of it," she murmured mildly.

"I thought you were a guard."

"How did you get out?" There was uncharacteristic urgency in Okita's voice.

"With this," said Tokio holding up her hair ornament, the modified blade glinting in the moonlight. "I managed to cut loose my bonds. I was in a storehouse of some sort and although the door was heavily barred, I was able to pry open the loft window. I jumped but I am ashamed to say," she pointed at her ankle, "I seem to have twisted it when I landed."

"Well, you saved us the bother of having to find you in the dark." Okita sounded relieved.

"I knew I needed to make it to the road as quickly as I could move. When I passed by the farmhouse, I heard fourteen distinct voices but there may be more of them. They were arguing as to whether to ransom me or kill me. The storehouse I was locked in had five crates of these-", speaking in a brisk, practical manner, Tokio pulled out a few of the explosives that she had secreted in her kimono. "Also, there were two cases of rifles and ammunition. I also have some of these that you might find useful." She handed them a couple of flares.

"Phew Tokio-san, you're quite the operator." Okita sounded impressed.

"My father taught me that if I'm ever knocked down, not to come back up empty-handed." Tokio sounded grim.

"Okita-kun, I'm taking her back to Hijikata-san. Wait for me here and watch that nobody leaves that farm." Okita just about stopped himself protesting Saitou's command when he saw the look in his eyes. "You," said Saitou turning to Tokio, "can you walk on your own?"

She shook her head apologetically.

"I can limp slowly."

Wordlessly, Saitou picked her up again. He glared menacingly at Okita as though daring him to make some smart remark before quickly setting off down the road. Okita sighed resignedly. 'Okita, you are a really nice guy,' he said to himself, 'and Saitou-san better remember that once this is over.'

* * *

Saitou's hands gripped her with so much force that she winced in pain. But without protest, she let him press her to his chest as he reaffirmed that she was real, that she was alive and now she was safe. For all the dangers that had befallen her that day, her heart beat faster and harder than ever in his arms. It seemed most natural for her arms to be around his neck, her head against his shoulder. He moved so fast, even with her extra weight. She felt faint, from fatigue and relief and happiness.

He stopped abruptly, set her down on the grass verge of the road. She looked around and saw there was a well; he started to draw up some water. Bringing the bucket and water dipper back to her, he simply nodded. She drank deeply and gratefully, and at the same time was greatly touched by this small consideration. He crouched down beside her and he let Tokio grasp his hand tightly, tightly with no intention of letting go. Apart from the clenched fingers entwined around his hand, and the collapsed hairstyle, and a soiled kimono, Tokio was a picture of poise. Saitou looked at her appraisingly. It was not that Saitou was a dispassionate man – no one who had seen him wield a sword would say that about him – but he was not a sentimental man rather. Sentimentalism or not, he could did not deny that he had felt utter dread in those moments when he thought that she could have been lost to this world.

He turned her hands over in his. Bleeding nails, cuts on the fingers, the snakey bruises of ropes having cut into her flesh. She met his gaze unflinchingly as he then reached to examine the back of her head, and did not shy away as he parted the hair to look at the ugly gash left there and the blood clotted around it. He halted. His mind raced as he lifted her kimono to above her calves. She let him touch the raw skin around her ankles, and winced as he tried to move her sprained left foot. His hand clenched, and he looked away, pale fury eating him inside.

"I am alright," she assured him. "No harm was done except for what you can see. I will be fine."

Was it strange that she should be the one to reassure him? Thinking about the whole situation, the fury that erupted within the confines of his coolness, it was nearly unbearable for him to stand still. He wanted to rage, shout, flail his hands in fury. Of course, Saitou being Saitou, did none of these things, but merely nodded.

"Thank you very much." Her voice was quiet and clear, the depth of her gratitude and her feeling for him causing it to quaver a small bit.

"... You're welcome." She was safe again; battered, bruised, but still unbeaten. She closed her eyes, overcome by the intensity of his searching gaze.

"Thank you..." He knew that she did not just mean for coming to find her that night, but for everything that he meant to her.

"O-Kiku-san gave me your most recent letter." She started in surprise, and bit her lip lightly. He raised an eyebrow and simply said, "You have too many last words." "

"I know, I am sorry." She looked flustered as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

"It's a habit you should break." She looked up at him, a touch uneasy. His eyes met hers, coolly, collectedly. "No more last words."

She bowed her head, and nodded in acquiescence.

"I mean it, Tokio-san, no more last words, no last times... Not between us. Not again."

Her breath caught in her throat, but her heart beat more forcefully than ever.

"No more last words," she agreed.

Her abduction having driven thoughts of her marriage out of their minds for nearly one night, they came creeping back now. They both knew what the other was thinking, for the same thing was on their minds. He looked at her - her face pale in the moonlight, her hair nearly melting into the black night. Her eyes shining, in pain, in anticipation, in hope, in despair. Of all the things that were so close, and yet so far away. Of everything that was possible, but forbidden.

"... You know I can't be with you." Saitou exhaled shortly.

She smiled.

"Then I'll have to be your never-wife."

When they began moving again, his hands held her more gently now and she pressed her ear against his chest, an audience his heart had never expected.

* * *

Hijikata frowned as he saw Saitou running quickly towards him, carrying a woman that he presumed was Takagi Tokio. When they were a few feet away, he let her down. Tokio stood up with some effort, straightened her kimono, and bowed low to Hijikata.

"Hijikata-sama, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the trouble you have gone to for me. I owe you my life, and more besides."

"At your service, Tokio Ojou-sama, and I am relieved to see you are safe." Hijikata maintained his stern expression however, and it was hard to tell just how relieved he was. Turning to Saitou, he asked, "Did you get the men?"

Saitou shook his head curtly.

"I'm going back. Okita is watching the farmhouse. She says there are probably at least fourteen men." Hijikata nodded. "Also, they've been storing up these things." Saitou produced the explosives that Tokio had given him.

Hijikata hissed as he turned the objects over in his hands and asked,

"Were these the only types?"

"I only took the smallest ones as I could not carry more. There were others which were far bigger." Tokio replied.

"How did you get her out?"

"We didn't, she got herself out."

This made Hijikata look at her in surprise, but instead of asking for more details, he said,

"I'll go back with you."

At that, Saitou looked him straight in the eye and said,

"Somebody needs to take her back to Koumyouji. I will go back to Okita." Hijikata looked at him sharply – there was nothing he enjoyed more than being on the frontlines and Saitou knew that. Saitou added, "It would only be appropriate that you be the one who return her."

"…. Hmph." Hijikata acknowledged this fact but it did not sit too well with him. Despite the fact that he was the Vice Commander, he did not like to deal with all the formalities of officials. "Fine, I'll take her back. You, make sure to try to secure the weapons store – we need to figure out the smuggling route."

"Aah." Saitou nodded.

"And bring me back at least one man for questioning."

"I know."

"I mean it Saitou," Hijikata glared grimly at his Third Captain, "he needs to be able to answer questions."

"…. I know my duty," Saitou answered after a moment.

"So, Ojou-sama, if you please, you'll come with me." Tokio bowed in acquiescence.

Hijikata watched as Saitou helped her to get up on the horse in his offhand manner. Try as he might to hide it, those who knew how to look could tell that there was an intimacy between them, an understanding of sorts. Hijikata frowned, but held his tongue. As it was, he would have plenty of time to grill Tokio on the way back to the compound. Saitou turned to go, looking down at Hijikata with a challenging stare. Hijikata nodded, and mounted his horse. They made to leave at the same time in different directions. Tokio glanced behind just once, and just in time to see Saitou, his back towards them, raise a hand in casual greeting. That simple gesture made her smile. There would be no more last words between them.

* * *

Author's notes:

I have the best readers ever, if I may say so myself.

Ahem, besides the dramatics, I really am most grateful to all my readers. Bearing in mind that I'm working more than 10 hours a day at NHK, I'll still try and work on this as consistently as I can. I can't believe it, I'm already on Chapter 16 of my first fic, and it's only a year and a half into the timeline!


	17. Chapter 16: A Bell and a Debate

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 16 – A Bell, a Debate and an Explosion **

As Hijikata and Tokio made their back towards Kyoto, he studied her through cold, calculating eyes. She rode beside him, her head slightly bowed, and she was unfazed by his scrutiny - he could tell that much. In fact, for all her modesty and good manners, he was sure that there was some measure of resistance in her compliance. He frowned. For one thing, he mistrusted aristocrats. They always seemed to assume that superiority was a birthright. And for another, he found her presence unsettling – for some reason, this young woman had been able to work her way into Saitou's affections – Saitou who would be the last person in the Shinsengumi that people would associate with romance – and the feeling that she had somehow bewitched Saitou did not agree with him. His left nostril twitched. Well, if she tried anything odd with him, he had quite the knack for hitting people's weak points, and he knew just how to hit hers.

* * *

Saitou rejoined Okita by the gates of the farmstead. Okita shook his head in answer to Saitou's question about whether anything had occurred. Nobody had come out, nobody had gone in, at least as far as Okita could tell. They would need to have some way of coordinating their movements in the darkness, to make sure that they did not get in each others' way.

"Should we use these?" Okita asked, indicating the flares that Tokio had given them.

"That would give us away too easily and let the enemy escape." Saitou frowned.

"Hmmm, if only one of us had a bell or something." Okita stroked his chin.

A tell-tale noise would actually be a good way of telling someone's position, Saitou conceded, and the other would simply have to stay out of the range of attack then. It had the added bonus of luring the enemy to the source of noise so that the other could act in silence and stealth.

"A bell or something..." Okita repeated thoughtfully. Just at that moment, a fat black cat came stealing out of the shadows. Okita beamed in delight.

"Say 'miaow', Saitou-san!" The smiling young man picked the cat up, its collar making a sweet tinkling sound as it dangled slouchily from Okita's arms.

Okita's brainwave registered with Saitou, and prompted a disdainful sneer.

"Not in your life-time, not even in the nine of your flea-bitten friend."

* * *

"So, you never saw your assailants, and you managed to escape by cutting yourself free and jumping out the window. And then Saitou found you."

Tokio nodded politely to Hijikata, her hands gripping the unfamiliar reins of the horse. She had ridden before but it was no means common practice for her. And yet, her look of fierce concentration to stay on the horse seemed to emphasise her delicate manner and bearing all the more. Yes, Hijikata would admit, she was quite beautiful, if in an understated way.

"Of course, if I had known that the Shinsengumi were on their way, then I might have saved myself the trouble." She smiled wryly.

Hijikata did not take his stern gaze off her and he felt the urge to crack that sense of self-possession.

"Saitou... You are well acquainted with Saitou-kun?"

An easy blow, but she simply bowed her head.

"I have had the pleasure of making his acquaintance, and I am most grateful for all that he has done for me, my family and Aizu." She looked up. "I am most grateful to all the Shinsengumi, for that matter. They have shown themselves to be invaluable allies."

"The Shinsengumi are honoured to be in the service of Aizu." Hijikata sneered inwardly – these aristocrats and their obsessions with etiquette. "But we do not operate just for the interests of Aizu." Rescuing maidens was not quite what Hijikata considered to be his ideal for the Shinsengumi.

"Of course not. You do this for Japan, and because you are samurai."

She replied, not even batting an eyelash at the perceived bite of his comment.

"But you do believe, that operating under the service of Aizu is what is best for Japan, do you not?"

Blow and parry.

"I believe in my lord because he is doing his best for the country. He is doing what he believes to be for the best, trying his utmost to do what is right." Her voice was subtle and strong.

"And other people aren't trying their best for Japan?" He asked cynically. She looked at him with some curiosity.

"Only history will tell. But I can say this: Katamori-sama has noble goals - ideals of loyalty, of courage, of the glory of Japan. He has seen the harsh reality of the situation, and he is committed to the task appointed to him."

"But even if he believes himself to be acting for what's right, he could be wrong." Hijikata sounded harsh and critical.

"It is not about gaining more power for himself. Look at those who would undermine him. They claim to have lofty ideals, and yet, I don't believe that Choushuu are acting for the greater good. I believe that they are motivated by close-minded fears, and also by a lust for power. They blame the Bakufu for the Arrival of the Black Ships. I admit, their opinions are probably more popular," here she smiled regretfully, "but sometimes, popular opinion, and in particular uninformed popular opinion, can be wrong."

Hijikata raised his eyebrows, and she flushed just noticeably in the dim light.

"I apologise, I know I talk too much. I beg your pardon."

"Tokio-san, I take it then that you are an advocate of 'kaikoku', and you think that the "joui" faction is uninformed." He said this spitefully – after all, most samurai including the Shinsengumi themselves accepted the slogan of sonnou joui.

"If by that, you're implying that I want Japan to fall to the Western Powers, of course not. No, I simply want peace, and trying to provoke war with the foreign nations is not in our best interests." She looked up at him, and said in a steady voice, "If Japan goes to war, we will lose."

Hijikata frowned.

"I have faith in the warriors of Japan, and they would fight to the very last man in such an event."

"And to fight to the very last man would mean absolutely nothing." Her voice was soft but the look in her eyes was adamant. "They who say that Japan is invincible are either uninformed or in denial. If you had any notion about the military strength of America or the British..." Her voice trailed off, and her eyes seemed to focus on some distant point.

"No honourable Japanese man would bow his head to a barbarian. And better death than surrender." Hijikata's voice rose with emotion. This slip of a girl, whose family claimed to be a better breed of samurai than he by sheer virtue of birth, where was her sense of bushido pride? He could hardly believe that he was hearing such things. If these were the type of people supporting the Shogunate, then no wonder that Choushuu were so popular! That she would talk about selling out the nation, of betraying her people! Were all aristocrats so cowardly that they would tremble not with excitement but fear at the thought of a real war?

"... I wonder, is it so shameful to learn something new? To learn of new ways, new sciences, even new weapons?" She murmured in a low voice, but her eyes glinted like steel. "Or is it more shameful to live, and die, in ignorance?"

He snorted in annoyance: who was she to question him? A mere girl – who obviously assumed that she knew more than him. Truly insufferable.

"I apologise, I do not mean any disrespect." That practiced look of concern. It was enough to give him indigestion. "But I do believe that in the long run, we will benefit more by learning about the foreigners first than to try to repel them with force."

"Hah! And the more the Bakufu continue to say such things, the more people will turn to Choushuu as the real champions of Japan."

"Choushuu are certainly not acting in the best interests of Japan," her eyes were cold with disdain. "They will learn their lesson about trying to provoke war with the foreign nations, and it will hit them hard." She said this so assuredly, so steadily, that he was taken aback by her directness. She met his eyes again, and continued. "In a few days, the British naval fleet will launch a campaign in retaliation to Choushuu edicts issued last year, to eliminate all foreigners on Japanese soil, and to continue a policy of isolation. The foreign powers approaching the Bakufu considered it an affront and an insult. They will see to it that Choushuu are made an example to other anti-kaikoku factions in the country. The British will attack, with devastating consequences for the already weakened Choushuu forces."

"So, we're just going to let the barbarians do what we have been working towards all this time." Hijikata fixed her with an icy glare.

"Hijikata-sama, the Shinsengumi's role is not to eradicate Choushuu, but to ensure the protection of Kyoto." Her manner was mild, but the reproach was infuriating. Hijikata balled his hand into a fist around his reins. As though she realised that she had overstepped the mark, she hastily added, "I apologise if I have been too forward. It is a habit of mine which I am trying to break."

He continued to stare at her as she bowed her head. She kept it bowed, and they stayed still like that for what seemed a long while. Hijikata's mind raced as he processed the new information that she had just revealed.

"... So, what then for Choushuu?"

She did not lift her head, but kept her eyes demurely on the road.

"I believe Choushuu will come to see what the Bakufu have reluctantly accepted. That we cannot turn away these foreign powers by waging war. We must learn about them first, and we must use that knowledge to make Japan stronger. Only then, only then can Japan take her place alongside such nations as Britain and America, France and Germany."

"What you're saying is that we should learn from them, and then we will have the power to withstand them."

"Yes... And it is not only about warfare. Western medicine is much more advanced than ours, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And?" He demanded severely.

"And they have such exquisite artworks, and music..."

"They have Art?" Hijikata was surprised. Those lumbering Westerners seemed too clumsy for Art.

"They have Art," she affirmed quietly.

"Even poetry?"

She raised her head slightly.

"I believe they do, although I do not know their languages."

"I wonder... Do they have haiku?"

"I do not know... You enjoy haiku?"

"Yes. Why, do you?"

"My first love was Basho's moon." She smiled delightfully, delightedly.

"If I hadn't become a swordsman, I would have become a poet."

"To be a swordsman is to live poetry though, do you not think?"

"You think so too?"

"Yes, I think so."

Hijikata caught himself, suddenly self-conscious of the direction the conversation had taken. She seemed to notice, and lowered her gaze again. He cleared his throat.

"Choushuu then, what becomes of them? Do they fall back in line with the Bakufu, having accepted their decisions?"

She paused, and considered her words.

"No." She looked up at the bright moon. "This is simply my estimation, but no. If they manage to survive at all, oh, they will see that it is not possible to withstand the foreign powers, but they have already diverged too far from the Tokugawa Shogunate."

A shiver ran up Hijikata's spine.

"You're suggesting that there will be an all out war."

"... Hijikata-sama, you know the war has already started. Kinmon no Hen was just the opening act. Choushuu wants to seize power and the governance of this country. They will couch it in idealistic terms and claim that their way is the true way for Japan's future. The general masses, as uninformed as they are, might lean in their favour, motivated by their resentment against the Bakufu for their kaikoku policy. However, in order to defeat the Bakufu, Choushuu must begin to embrace the foreign powers, and foreign technology. It will ultimately be a race, to see who can acquire the superior military power. At the moment, the Bakufu have little to fear from a Choushuu uprising, but they will continue to be a problem. But when Choushuu begins to acquire western weapons and train western-style armies, as they will most likely do, then there will be war."

Hijikata digested this information – Tokio, it seemed, had a far-reaching perspective that went beyond their every day execution of Shinsengumi duties.

"…. So, what will Choushuu choose at the end of the day?" He asked while his mind raced to formulate possible scenarios and strategies.

"Ultimately, the only course of action for either side will be to gradually open the land to trade and exchange. It is a question of which side the people decide to follow into this uncharted territory. And I regret to say it, but the Bakufu are becoming increasingly unpopular."

She said this very quietly but clearly.

"Unless of course these British annihilate the damned lot." His voice was low and dry.

She looked up at him again.

"I do not necessarily wish for these men to die at the hands of foreigners."

Hijikata eyed her again.

"What, do you wish them rather to die at the hands of men like me, or Saitou?" He saw that she nearly flinched. "After all, that is what Saitou is doing at the moment, isn't he? Wreaking revenge on those who dared harm the precious lady of Aizu?"

"I am sure that Saitou-sama knows the difference between personal revenge and public justice." It was a very soft murmur.

"But you know he will kill those men." He was taunting her maliciously.

"All I wish for is peace."

"That is not all that you wish for, Tokio-san."

"... That is all that I have a right to wish for."

He almost relented, seeing the stricken look on her face. Almost. He tried a different tack.

"You write very well. I can see why the Aizu-kou employs you as his scribe." She blanched but tried to conceal it. "Though even one who's peasant-born like myself knows that it would be considered quite inappropriate for a young lady of your rank, engaged to be married, to be writing such letters to a Shinsengumi captain, fine person though Saitou is."

An impassive wall went up, and her features became as expressionless as stone.

"How fortunate for Saitou, he must be the envy of all the young men who have met you. And yet, how unfortunate, these circumstances being what they are."

As expressionless as stone but as readable as a book.

"What would Katamori-kou have to say, I wonder. And your family? Or your betrothed?" His look was one of mock sympathy, and hers was one of hidden revolt. "And what would you have to say for yourself? And how should the Shinsengumi deal with such a matter?" Hijikata reveled in having broken through her soft-spoken shell, her mild-mannered walls.

"... It seems that I have nothing to say." He saw her restrained sorrow, and he felt slightly ashamed of his intrusion into the private chambers of her mind. "I apologise most sincerely if my behaviour has caused undue concern for the Shinsengumi..." Sincerity – she was being sincere, and he was not.

She looked up at him again, and then a gleam of insight quietly crept into her gaze. Hijikata, for the first time in a long while, felt the discomfort of pitying acknowledgement. She knew, and he knew that she knew, that he felt inclined to pursue the topic because of his innate preconceptions of her priviledged background. Also, she understood now, and he knew that she understood, that it was also due to the simple fact that Hijikata was a man whose chipped shoulders caused him to be difficult at times. And with that, she dismissed him and his taunts with the most humble bow she had given yet.

"I thank you for all your kindness, Hijikata-sama. I understand that you have been put to much trouble for me and that it must have been a long night for you. I hope that you will have a good rest after this."

And Hijikata was left to deal with the nasty aftertaste of his baiting, as she retreated to the back of her mind. They passed the rest of the way back to Koumyouji in silence.

* * *

The men inside the old farmhouse were getting quite agitated as they waited for a decision from their leaders. They continued to argue the same points over and over, as they had been doing intermittently for the past several hours now.

"Damn, how much longer are we going to have to wait for word from Katsura-san?"

"I still don't know why we weren't allowed to have our way with her before. We could have made her squeal in that well-mannered voice of hers."

"Idiot, that would have undermined the 'pure motives of our political actions, how many times do we have to tell you?"

"Doesn't matter, she's only going to end up dead or better off dead in any case."

"How much of a ransom are we gonna demand? Or should we just kill her?"

"How many times do we have to go over this, we don't act without Katsura-san's orders."

"You know you'll never get another chance with the so-called Flower of Aizu."

"Tora, you're to check on her next, get ready to head back."

"Miaow."

"Hahaha! The Flower of Aizu! Hah! See how Aizu take that!"

"Ssshhh! I thought I heard something."

"Aizu! Hah! That'll teach them to underestimate us."

"Miaow."

"Oh, it's just a cat."

The other men turned around as a spray of warm liquid hit their faces, and the soft trinkle of bells rang out in the night air. They could barely make out in the dim light the figure of one of their companions slouched face down onto the floor.

As the man nearest to the toppled figure moved to shake him, a sword slid silently through the paper shoji and pierced his throat. As it withdrew, he slumped, making bubbling and gurgling noises as the blood gushed out of the wound.

"Who's there!"

The men sprang to their feet, swords held high, the odd eye catching a stray light, alert and terrified. They smashed open the doors, the moonlight streamed into the dank and musty room, and there was the silhouette of a slight figure, flicking the blood off his sword, and the accompanying jingle of a bell.

One of the men charged at him with a mighty yell, and was promptly cut down. In the dark, it was hard to make out the intruder's exact movements.

"Everyone get him now!"

"No! Stop! We risk killing each other in this dark! Light a lamp!" The group shouted at each other as Okita advanced further into the gloom of the room.

"Come now, seven against one should even the odds slightly in your favour."

Seven? The thought crossed the calmer men's minds – there were fifteen of them to begin with, and now there were only seven? "Oh well. Make that six now."

As one of them turned wildly around in panic, he saw a tall shadow moving in the dark, before his head was detached from his shoulders and fell with a dull thud at the foot of one his remaining companions. He kicked it away in fright, and didn't even see Okita's sword flash as it advanced.

"Hmm, only three left. Well, I say we should take you men back to headquarters as prisoners."

A match flared in the dark. Squinting at the sudden light, both Okita and Saitou could see a fuse being lit.

"You are going to hell with us!" The man screamed and ran at them with the explosives held in his hands.

Saitou and Okita, grabbing one of the remaining men, dashed out of the house. They were barely outside when they were hurled to the ground by the force of the explosion. In a blaze of color and heat, a door frame came flying towards Okita who rolled out of the way and onto his feet, backing away from the growing inferno that had been the farmhouse. In the light of the fire, the man called Sakurai saw a sword being held to his throat, and the man holding it. A handsome youth, whose gently smiling face seemed bizarre in the carnage of the room, and for some reason, a bell on a collar around his slim neck.

"Wow, those are some strong explosives." The young man seemed impressed, as though he was watching fireworks.

"Come quietly now or we'll throw you back inside," came another voice from behind him.

Sakurai's eyes shifted to the side, and he saw another man, a terrible figure with his gaunt figure and cruel eyes. He almost wimpered – but Saitou knocked him out cold with the hilt of his sword.

* * *

Author's notes:

Lots of talk and some action in this chapter, and I apologise if there are people disappointed with the lack of interaction between Saitou and Tokio. After all, I am trying to base this as much on historical facts and on the Rurouni Kenshin storyline as possible (which is why there is no mini-Aoshi or mini-mini-Misao running around - they're in Edo, and as apt as I am to take liberties with established stories, I'm sorry to disappoint all the Oniwaban fans out there) - which means a long way to go yet. But I do think this chapter was necessary, and I hope that you'll agree with me once the story develops further. (Also, Hijikata makes a great nasty-but-good character.)

1. Kaikoku and the Arrival of the Black Ships: The incident that sparked all this civil unrest was the arrival of Commodore Perry and his navy warships in Edo Harbour, demanding that Japan end its policy of isolation and open up to trade and exchange (called "kaikoku" or "open country"). Of course, with the xenophobic attitude of the culture at the time, "joui" was the more popular political call, and most people were exasperated by the Bakufu's decision to submit to foreign demands.

2. Choushuu versus Great Britain: It really happened, although the outcome was so pitiful that it was more a tiff than a battle. It was an important event, a turning point in Choushuu's vision of how they saw the foreign powers.

3. Basho and haiku: Basho is one of the most famous and revered poets of Japan of all time, and haiku are those dinky little Japanese poems just seventeen syllables long.

Thank you once again for all your very kind comments and reviews - please keep them coming. I stand by my statement that I have the best readers ever! As always, comments and criticisms are most most appreciated.


	18. Chapter 17: Of Tea and Other Tactics

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 17 – Of Tea and Other Tactics**

The sun had yet to rise when Saitou and Okita, towing a man bound, gagged and looking most uncomfortable, walked through the gates of the Mibu compound. The guards on duty bowed to them but did not comment – they were well aware of Saitou's taciturn ways, and Okita, though usually approachable, seemed to be in odd form (he was wearing a bell around his neck). They made their way to Hijikata's room, having left their captive in the custody of the troops on duty.

"How was it?" Hijikata asked in a stressed voice. Saitou nodded briefly; he would leave the talking to Okita.

"There were fifteen of them. We brought one of them along so you could have some fun, Hijikata-san."

"Fun? Hah! And what the hell are you doing with that bell?" Hijikata snorted in annoyance, accompanied by the thought 'bloody kids'.

"Miaow."

Saitou snorted at the irrepressible mannerisms of his colleague.

"A bell, Souji?" Hijikata furrowed his brow.

"Yep. A most invaluable tool in our work for Aku Soku Zan!" Okita made a stern face and took a fighting pose. "I will be known as the Mibu Cat from now on, instead of Miburo! Ahaha" Okita laughed at his own joke.

"Ahou ga."

"Souji! You, come with me!" Hijikata sounded exasperated and slightly frayed as he stood up to leave. "I'll be asking some questions of our prisoner." He eyed Saitou for a moment, though neither man's face gave anything away, and then walked out of the room, marching Okita in front of him.

As they left, they could be heard talking in the corridor.

"Damn it, Souji, will you ever stop messing around, and grow up?"

"Hijikata-san, don't you know? I'm never going to grow up!" Okita's voice rang out mirthfully in the heavy silence of early morning.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Saitou called at Koumyouji. The official reason was that he was to give his account of events to the senior retainers and also to update them on the situation regarding their prisoner and the weapons store. This lasted for roughly an hour, at the end of which he was informed that Aizu were most grateful for the swift and discreet manner in which this matter had been handled, and Tokio wanted to thank him in person. It was rather unorthodox that he was escorted in daylight to her quarters, where she was resting. Of course, the visit was supposed to be chaperoned but after the first few minutes, O-Kiku stated that she must go make sure of some things in the kitchen and disappeared with a knowing look at Saitou.

Saitou and Tokio regarded each other for a moment. She bowed, without breaking eye contact, and murmured,

"Otsukare-sama deshita."

He did not reply, but continued his silent scrutiny, and she did not break his gaze.

"I know that you have had a long night," she continued in a halting voice after a while, "and I feel guilty that it is on my account. Have you been able to get any rest?"

"What did you talk about with Vice Commander Hijikata?" He asked her, ignoring her question.

"... Hijikata-sama and I had quite an interesting conversation." She said in a wistful voice.

"Hmph. I'd say that could have been a worse ordeal than your kidnapping." He made no effort to conceal the displeasure he felt at the thought of Hijikita's prying. He had known it was likely when he had left her with his superior but it had been confirmed by Hijikata's odd behaviour towards him that day.

"Well, he did manage to keep me on my toes."

"Typical."

"And also, he was rather interested in my letters." She spoke mildly, but it had an immediate effect. Those that knew how to look for the signs would have noticed that Saitou flinched – that slight contraction of the lines of his sharp eyes, the near-blink and momentarily clenched jaw. He looked at her, but she was carefully concealing all signs of anger, disappointment, embarrassment, or any clue as to how she had reacted to Hijikata's obtrusive intrusion. She simply inclined her head a little, and looked down at the floor. He looked at her, and saw how carefully she had brushed her hair to hide the wounds on her head, and arranged her clothes to keep her bandaged wrists and ankles out of sight. He saw how she tried to veil the bruises of her heart.

"I didn't tell anyone about those, you know," he said in a seemingly unconcerned way.

"... I know." Her voice was almost a whisper and she looked very tired. It wasn't so much that Hijikata had found out that had caught her, but rather the fact that he had tried to use her feelings against her. Tactics. What she felt for Saitou had been reduced to mere tactics by the pettiness of a man who should really know better.

Saitou continued to watch her for a while, but she did not look up. Presently and abruptly, he stood up. Slightly startled, Tokio watched him walk over to the oshi-ire and start to pull out some futons. He turned around and, in answer to her unspoken question, said,

"You need to rest."

"But you only got here," she said with quiet disappointment.

"Don't worry." He had them laid out in the space of a few short breaths. "I'll stay a little while longer."

She looked somewhat worried but also delighted at the unexpected boon. She did as he directed and got into the futon. She turned towards him as he watched over her, and she reached out under the covers to grasp his hand before her eyes started to close. Before long, she had fallen asleep. He listened to her steady and almost silent breathing, and with a phantom hand traced the curves of her cheekbones and chin. He stayed until O-Kiku returned and then took his leave. The memory of her sleeping face was one that would stay with him for many years to come.

* * *

- Mid-August 1864 -

"Saitou, that Takagi girl is a righteous pain." Hijikata appeared to be in a gruffer mood than usual. Saitou's lip twitched slightly. "Here." He snapped a letter towards Saitou.

"From Koumyouji?" Saitou's left eye narrowed ever so slightly.

"Hmph. You'd swear that the Shinsengumi executive had nothing better to do than to attend tea parties, the way they put it."

It was a letter from Koumyouji, requesting the attendance of Kondou, Hijikaya, Saitou and Okita to a tea ceremony, hosted by Matsudaira-kou and performed by Takagi Tokio. It was, according to the text, an informal meeting during which to express the gratitude of Aizu for their recent services. It was an honour to be invited to such a ceremony, but also an unwelcome one as far as Hijikata was concerned. The Shinsengumi were not gentlemen – not many of them anyway – and Hijikata (as well as Saitou) felt ill at ease with these rituals of decorum and etiquette.

"If they want to thank us, they should just give us more funds. That Takagi girl..." Hijikata glanced at Saitou and gave an irritated grunt. "And of course, we can't possibly refuse – that would be an insult to both Aizu and to Chado." Hijikata stood up grumbling. "Try and learn the ceremonial procedures before the day, Saitou. Don't embarrass us." With that he left the room.

Saitou was reading over the letter when Okita slid open the door.

"Hijikata-san? Ah, Saitou-san, did Hijikata-san already leave for his appointment with the Tea Master already?"

"Tea Master?"

"Yeah, for some reason, he started talking about learning Chado."

"... He just left." Hijikata, it seemed, was more nervous than he appeared about this whole ordeal.

* * *

- 20th August 1864, Koumyouji -

When Kondou, Hijikata and Saitou arrived at Koumyouji, they were greeted in a more formal atmosphere than usual and shown to a part of the compound that they had never visited before. It was a small building, separated from the other wings of the temple. TThe softly murmuring brook, the gentle green of the autumn moss and the swaying shadows of the bamboo – more so than the fence, these were the things that detached the Chashitsu from its surroundings. Everything was quiet, it was as though peace had fallen here one day long ago, and it would not rise again, despite the busy work that went on all around it.

"Ah, Kondou-kun, you've arrived." Matsudaira Katamori greeted them with a benevolent smile in the guest room. "May I introduce to you Saigou Hironari, of Satsuma, who has graced us with his company today."

"It is an honour to meet you, Saigou-sama." Kondou bowed, and Hijikata and Saitou also.

"Indeed." Saigou merely nodded. "When Katamori-kou said that he would be inviting others to this ceremony, I had not realized he meant the Shinsengumi."

Hijikata furtively glanced across at Saitou, and smirked to himself. He had purposely not told Saitou who else would be coming to this ceremony. Not that Saitou would show any obvious signs of mental upset, but this could be interesting.

As the men started to exchange pleasantries, Saigou and Saitou remained silent. Even after the kaiseki meals were brought in, and the customary admiration of the food began, Saigou barely acknowledged anyone besides Matsudaira, and Saitou acknowledged no one. They began their meals in muted style, and aside from the occasional murmur of appreciation, they had very little to say to each other.

"Saigou-sama, please allow me to extend my congratulations regarding your upcoming nuptials. Tokio Ojou-sama is a very fine young lady and she is sure to bring you much joy." Kondou had been feeling nervous since he arrived, and he tried to get conversation flowing more freely.

Hijikata noticed Saitou's hand grip his dish harder than necessary.

"You are acquainted with my betrothed?" Saigou did not look pleased.

"Why yes, she has been most gracious to the Shinsengumi on occasion and we wish her nothing but happiness." Kondou looked slightly taken aback; he was aware that the issue of her abduction and subsequent rescue by the Shinsengumi had been kept discreet but if not outright gratitude, he did not expect to encounter such antipathy from her future husband.

"Hmph. I guess this came about because she's gallivanting around doing men's work. Katamori-kou, I trust she understands that this will not be the case when she comes to us." Saigou did not look pleased at all.

"Well, I am sure that when she becomes part of your household, she will be in good hands." Matsudaira spoke mildly.

"But of course. Women have their place, and it is in no way related to the court. Women are unfit for such duties, it gives them strange ideas." Saigou bared his bucked teeth.

Hijikata watched the exchange with some amusement; he was somewhat sympathetic to Saigou's insistence that Tokio should not be gallivanting around, but it seemed that the generalization that Satsuma men were the most chauvinistic in all of Japan might have some merit.

"Come now, it sounds like she does an excellent job here at Koumyouji, surely she would be an asset to your clan with all her skills." Kondou interjected good-naturedly.

Saigou met Kondou's open smile with a sneer as he stroked his short beard.

"I suppose it may be acceptable for a peasant's wife such as yours to hold employment, but certainly not for a wife of the Saigou clan."

Kondou did not react, but Hijikata positively bristled, and Matsudaira, who was usually imperturbable, tactfully steered their attention to the very excellent sake that had been brought in.

It was too late however; with that Saitou rose, drew his sword and ran it right through the pompous face of the aristocrat who sat opposite him. The shattering of crockery echoed vaguely in his ears along with spluttering surprise which took his companions. Twisting his wrist, he rotated his blade, removing the lips of his antagonist – that smirk would not appear again. Finally, he withdrew his sword, and from the points of his strike, teeth and blood erupted all at once, drenching the horrified Hijikita in a fountain of viscera.

"Saitou-kun, some sake? ... Saitou-kun?" Hijikita interrupted the trance-like state of Saitou Hajime, who after a moment to compose himself, accepted the drink proffered with an excuse.

"Pardon me. My mind was somewhere else."

* * *

Saitou did not see Tokio until after the meal. Their trays had been carried away, a brief interval had been called, and he had asked to be excused for a moment. He stepped into the garden, stretching his legs and let out a sigh of relief. Being stuck in such a formal situation – it was stifling to say the least. Not to mention the fact that he felt tempted to run Saigou through with his sword. He absent-mindedly felt for the familiar weight at his left side, but then remembered that they had removed all their weapons before they had entered the Chashitsu. Bloody tea ceremonies. He heard footsteps approaching from the side of the building, and turning the corner was Tokio, her arms full of early autumn flowers. She saw him, bowed, smiled at him as though she were sharing a big secret, and then disappeared into the entrance.

When Saitou re-entered the Chanoma and took his place among the guests, the scroll in the alcove had been changed from the Buddhist calligraphy to an ink painting of the moon, and there were fresh flowers there too. He would be the last to be served as the lowest ranking among the guests, and Saigou would be first. Saitou would dutifully try to ignore Saigou for the remainder of the afternoon. They all bowed low as Tokio slid open the door and entered. Saitou mentally braced himself – his patience with overly formalized manners was wearing dangerously thin, and the Tea Ceremony was the archetype of etiquette and custom. Hijikata also felt uncomfortable, and Saitou pursed his lips in amusement as he saw through the fact that Hijikata was rapidly running through the list of procedures in his head.

She greeted each one present and they returned suit. It seemed like the preparation lasted an age, as she gracefully and methodically brought in the tea things and arranged them carefully. So much symbolism even in the least of movements. She started to heat the water, and one could only admire the elegance of her movements. As she waited for the water to boil, Kondou nervously cleared his throat, and smiled at her.

"It is good to see that you are well, Ojou-sama." She bowed low in reply.

"Kondou-sensei, I owe the Shinsengumi so much, a debt that I could not hope to repay in this lifetime."

Hijikata noticed that Saigou frowned.

"I am sorry that Okita-sama could not join us today. I hope that he is keeping well?"

"Oh, Okita-kun came down with a cold. It is absolutely regrettable that he could not be here to pay his respects, but it cannot be helped." A fleeting cloud passed over Kondou's face.

Saitou and Tokio glanced at each other almost imperceptibly. Okita, it seemed, was catching a number of colds recently. Saitou's eyes hardened slightly when he realised that Tokio probably knew something of Okita's condition.

"I hope that you will allow me to pack some tea snacks for him that you may take back as a get-well-soon gift. I understand he has quite a sweet tooth."

"I know he would appreciate it very much."

A sharp cough rang out, and everyone glanced at its source – Saigou did not look very pleased. Kondou lowered his head for a second, and all remained silent for a while. As Tokio started to lay out the tea sweets, Kondou spoke again, this time addressing the Aizu-kou.

"My Lord," he smiled somewhat apologetically, "we really are most honoured that we were permitted to join you this day, and I do hope that you will not feel put out by our uncouth ways. The Shinsengumi are, after all, primarily concerned with matters of the sword, and unfortunately have less time than we would desire to pursue the refinement of Chado."

"Kondou-san, a Samurai has absolutely no excuse for being a boor." Saigou cut in before Matsudaira could respond - the implication being that Kondou was still a peasant. Matsudaira frowned ever so slightly. It was not Saigou's place to be insulting other guests, especially under the hospitality of Aizu. Hijikata was furious and could barely hide it, but Kondou simply bowed again.

"Please, Kondou-sensei, there is no need." Tokio said in a gentle tone. "There is no need to worry so about the form of Chado. It is similar to the sword. Practicing the form will only improve the form. You may drink tea with form, but you may only savour it with the soul. The essence is to enjoy the tea, not to worry so much about the manner in which you drink."

Matsudaira nodded, and Saigou gave a small grunt. Kondou smiled at her again.

They sat in silence as they quietly chewed the colourful sweets and watched Tokio pour the boiled water into the tea bowl to heat it. It was an exquisite piece of pottery, just like the alcove was an exemplary example of fine taste. Tokio gently whisked the green tea in tea bowl, and she looked so at peace that one was almost reluctant to see her stop and place it elegantly in front of Saigou.

"I hope that you will accept this offering, which I have humbly prepared with sincerity, to serve as I may." She bowed as she finished her statement.

Saitou felt a chill in his stomach; she was talking about herself, about her union to Saigou, and Saigou was looking satisfied.

Hijikata watched as Saigou drank – the Tea Master had explained how one could tell much from the manner in which someone took their tea. Saigou, for all that he had every trapping of the upper classes and followed the etiquette, drank carelessly. It was a carelessness borne out of entitlement, but Hijikata narrowed his eyes as he saw the bored way in which Saigou went through the motions. 'Imagine, this is a man who dared to call us boors,' he thought spitefully. As the afternoon progressed, little conversation was made, but Hijikata acknowledged with grudging respect that Matsudaira's ease at the ceremony was seemed to be a state of meditation that came as second nature to the Lord. Kondou's frown on the other hand came from an intense concentration to learn all that he could and absorb as much as possible. It was not until Hijikata's turn that the conversation started again.

"Ah, Tokio-san, if only all our days were filled with such peace." Kondou let out a sigh of contentment, and of mild relief that he had accomplished his part of the ceremony without embarrassment. Tokio's lips curved just a fraction, but not enough for her to stop her steady movements as she rinsed the bowl and started to prepare for Hijikata's serving.

"I do hope that your work becomes easier, Kondou-sensei, as that would mean that peace is once again returning to Kyoto."

"Choushuu are no match for us, with the might of Aizu behind us." Kondou said firmly, and Matsudaira nodded. "And now, with the help of Satsuma, we hope to put an end to their anti-Bakufu actions." He bowed graciously to Saigou.

"Well, the warriors of Satsuma are the very best in the country. It is a good thing that they are on the Bakufu's side, for without them we would be at a loss." Tokio smiled at Saigou, who grunted but looked more pleased than ever.

Hijikata's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Matsudaira looked sharply at Tokio. It was such an unexpected statement from her, who was so proud of her homeland, and she had said it so calmly and quietly. Saitou met the questioning glance of his commander, but both Kondou and he kept their silence. It was an accepted rule in the Shinsengumi executive that political machinations would be left to Hijikata.

Tokio calmly served Hijikata his tea. Hijikata received it, and carefully and deliberately examined the bowl as he rotated it. He did not speak until he had taken a sip.

"However, the Shinsengumi are most honoured to be allowed to serve under the Lord of Aizu, Military Commissioner of Kyoto and Protector of its peoples." Hijikata gave a respectful bow to Matsudaira, who automatically responded.

"Aha," Saigou wrinkled his nose and nodded disdaindully, "Well, everyone is aware that the gesture of appointing the Shugoshoku was important. But the Tokugawa decided that Satsuma would be too much of a challenge to their power."

"The Aizu-han are absolutely committed to their role." Matsudaira spoke softly, but his voice had taken on a distinct edge. "And we would never betray the trust placed in us."

"And so long as Aizu works with Satsuma, you will prevail." Saigou puffed up visibly with pride, while it was clear that Matsudaira bristled at his dismissive manner. "Why, along with our renowned warriors, we also have the best military equipment available. Our suppliers are the best in their profession and there is nothing that we ask them for that they cannot provide."

"That is indeed enviable. Unfortunately, one of the Shinsengumi's biggest headaches is the problem of logistics and supplies. If I may be so bold, with whom do you deal on such matters? We might be interested in doing business with them." This statement from Hijikata was a fact.

Saigou bared his buck teeth again in a kind of sneer.

"The Takafuji-ya is quite particular about whom it chooses to deal with. In fact, they deal only with the Lords of Satsuma. Though you may have heard of their chief, Mitsui Tomoyuki, in merchant circles." Seeing the looks of surprise on the others faces, Saigou nodded patronizingly. "Aah, I see that you have. He is undoubtedly the best in the business."

"… Pardon me, Saigou-sama," Kondou spoke up, "but you are sure that they do not deal with anyone besides the Satsuma-han."

"Of course – the Takafuji-ya brand would be cheapened if they dealt with just anybody." Saigou was making it clear that it was beneath them to deal with the likes of the Shinsengumi. He looked around at them arrogantly, but the look of guarded hostility in Matsudaira's eyes startled him.

As Tokio began to pour the final serving of tea, Saigou frowned at the change in atmosphere that pervaded the room, like a cold wind that foreshadowed a storm. As she placed the tea in front of Saitou and bowed, Saitou caught her eye. He fancied she could read his thoughts. 'Superior, condescending, and an idiot to boot', Saitou had judged, 'and he looks like a goat'.

Although Saigou had no way of knowing, the name Mitsui had been made known to the Shinsengumi during the course of investigating the weapons store at Fushimi in the aftermath of Tokio's abduction. Due to the fact that it was a very common name, they were still looking for more information without a current lead as to which group he might be affiliated with.

As Saitou raised the bowl to his lips, he wondered what exactly Tokio knew about the situation and how much was coincidence. She smiled demurely at him when he thanked her for the tea, a picture of innocence. Yet, the look in her eye convinced him. 'Coincidence indeed,' he thought to himself, 'the woman knew exactly what she was doing.' She had sown enough seeds of suspicion in the Aizu-kou's mind, and Hijikata it seemed was already itching to investigate further. It remained to be seen whether it would bear any fruit.

The men remained civil to each other for the rest of the ceremony despite the strange tension between them. But once the ceremony was completed, Saigou awkwardly offered his compliments to Matsudaira and then departed quickly from Koumyouji, as though he were fleeing a den of wolves.

* * *

A few days later, Mitsui Tomoyuki was in the custody of the Shinsengumi, charged with supplying anti-Bakufu rebels with explosives and other equipment. The Satsuma-han protested vehemently against his arrest – the merchant knew too much about their private orders that they were terrified that he might spill their secrets. And yet, they could not argue with the proof when shown that the weapons from Fushimi were the same specialized make as their own arms. Soon enough, Hijikata made Mitsui confess to several things, not least that he had indeed supplied the equipment to the Ishin-shishi. Indeed, one other surprising revelation came to light – that he had facilitated a meeting between the heads of the Satsuma-han and a man called Sakamoto Ryouma. After all, Sakamoto Ryouma was one of the most famous and influential individuals in Kyoto, and perhaps in Japan, not to mention that he was an anti-Bakufu rebel, and rumour had it that he had allied himself to Katsura Kogorou's band of Choushuu Ishinshishi. Saigou Takamori strongly denied that such a meeting had ever taken place, but it was too late – they had already lost face with Aizu. Now, Mitsui was being more cooperative and intimating that the order to supply the Ishinshishi had come from high up in the Satsuma hierarchy. However, before he could be interrogated further, he was killed while being transferred from Mibu to the Kyoto court house. The investigation was stopped dead in its tracks by forces high up in the courts, and from there the Shinsengumi met dead end after dead end, the best of their efforts to no avail.

* * *

It was shortly after that Tokio received word that her engagement to Saigou Hironari had been called off. Although an official reason was never given, the rumor was that Matsudaira himself gave the order; he had been sorely disappointed not just in Satsuma but personally by Saigou Hironari.

Despite the fact that a rift had now appeared between Aizu and its strongest ally, and despite the sense of foreboding that the Aizu-han now felt, there were two people who privately rejoiced unequivocally at the turn of events. And though the coming days were no less dangerous, they were no longer a source of dread. Though they hardly dared to hope, hope springs eternal in the human breast.

* * *

Author's notes:

It has been a while since the last update, but this has taken me longer than expected, what with pressure stepping up at work. But here it is, and I hope that you find it satisfactory. So please keep sending in your comments, and if you have any queries, I'll be delighted to answer them. And on that note, yes I am Japanese and am a bit of a stickler about Japanese history and culture, as well as the language. Although I am aware that there is a lot of historical context to be plowed through in this chapter as well, please bear with me. As it is, one of the things that separated Rurouni Kenshin from other manga was the fact that it relied heavily on historical content. I like this.

1. Chado: none of the fancy Chai latte's here please. The authentic and formal Japanese Tea Ceremony is one of the bastions of Japanese culture, and epitomises the traditional Japanese way of life. Incredibly tedious for those who aren't that way inclined, but anyone with even a passing interest in Japan might do well to learn a bit about the Way of Tea. The Chashitsu is the Tea Building/Room, and is usual a separate structure with its own garden and gates. Chanoma is the actual room that the Tea ceremony takes place (ma being the character to denote space in Kanji).

2. "Hope springs eternal in the human breast" – Alexander Pope

3. Kyoto Shugoshoku: Matsudaira Katamori and Aizu's official role in Kyoto. It refers to both the position and the institution - it has been translated as Military Commissioner, but essentially their role was to maintain law and order, like the Department of Justice.

4. History lesson: I think a few people may require a brief recap on all this history flying around. This is feudal Japan, where various lords and powerful families ruled over their different territories, but united under a central power. Japan's official divine power was the Imperial Family in Kyoto, but the Tokugawa Shogun and the Shogunate (Bakufu in Japanese) in Edo held all practical power, both political and military. Japan at the time was closed off to the outside world - foreigners were killed as soon as they landed on Japanese soil, with the exception of a Dutch trading outpost in Nagasaki. When the West approached Japan and forced her to end its policy of isolation under threat of war, Japanese popular opinion was vehemently opposed to the process. Not only did the average Japanese person not understand the greater military power of the West, but after centuries of isolation, they were extremely xenophobic. So, public opinion turned against foreigners (joui faction), and resentment also built up against the Bakufu which people saw as the cause of the foreign problem, and as holding illegitimate power over the Imperial family. People started talking about returning all official power to the Imperial family - sonnou, or respect for the Emperor, was the undisputed slogan of the day. Well, no one in Japan would dare argue against sonnou, and of course the Bakufu in theory was also in favour of a strong Imperial family. This is where things get complicated. Aizu, Satsuma and Choushuu were three prominent regions in Japan. Choushuu (the group that Kenshin belonged to), besides sonnou joui, started advocating a policy of toubaku, meaning anti-Bakufu. These men would later form the group called Ishin-shishi. Aizu and Satsuma were pro-Bakufu regions (sabaku), and the two of the strongest regions in Japan. However, as time progressed, Satsuma arranged an alliance with Choushuu, and with other regions stirred up the civil war known as the Meiji Restoration. They overthrew the Tokugawa Bakufu, and the on the surface at least the Emperor was returned to the centre of Japanese politics. Aizu's fate was quite tragic in all this, loyal to the very end to what they considered their duty. Important people were Katsura Kogorou of Choushuu (Kenshin's boss), Sakamoto Ryouma (who brought Satsuma and Choushuu together in an alliance), Saigou Takamori as the Lord of Satsuma, and Matsudaira Katamori as the ill-fated Lord of Aizu. (In this story, I have a fictional character Hironari as Takamori's nephew, and Tokio was not engaged to marry anyone from the Saigou family as far as I know.)

Was that too much history? I'm sorry if it was, but this is the historical context of what the characters are all talking about. And I'm sorry for the lack of Saitou-Tokio action but I wanted a chance to show the complicated relationship between Aizu and Satsuma. Yes, I do intend to introduce more Shinsengumi members (hurray for Yamazaki!) as well as Kenshin. I know I don't spell everything out for readers, but that's because I trust in the reader's intelligence to read between the lines, and also, slowly slowly catchy fishy, I don't want to do anything that would be too brash. I do hope that you enjoy this, and if you don't... I'll cry. No seriously though, I'll keep trying, so please keep those reviews coming!


	19. Chapter 18: Another September

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 18 – Another September**

- September 1864, Mibu Shinsengumi Headquarters -

"These sweets are so good!" Okita took another bite. "Fank ouu Tokio-fan." A few crumbs fell from Okita's mouth.

"I am glad that you are feeling better, Okita-sama."

It was one of those wonderfully bright autumn days, the lingering heat of summer past mingling with the cool breeze from the mountains. Tokio carefully poured three cups of tea, first for Okita who immediately took a gulp, and the second for the taciturn figure casting the sharp shadow against the wall, and the last for herself.

"I am really sorry that I missed the tea ceremony, Tokio-san." Okita's face seemed as though it had absorbed the golden sunlight and was glowing of its own accord. "It sounds like it was a lot of fun."

"I never thought that would lead to so much trouble." She sighed resignedly but the expression on her face belied her statement.

"Hmph." Saitou threw a disdainful glance in her direction.

"Though you were sorely missed, if I may say so Okita-sama. The conversation was...somewhat strained, and you do know how to brighten up a room." It was her turn to look slyly at Saitou. Unlike some people, was the insinuation.

"Dear dear, Tokio-san, you and your sneaky tactics, you are not to be trusted." Okita picked up another sweetcake. "Shame, Tokio-san, shame on you. You are a devious woman, and if you are allowed to get away with it, it is simply for the fact that you are a beautiful lady." Okita shook his head in mock distress.

"Okita-sama, I assure you I had no idea what would transpire." Tokio shook her head in mock protest.

"Oh yeah? Well, whose idea was it to have the tea ceremony with the Shinsengumi and Saigou? And I notice that you don't deny it when I call you beautiful."

Tokio laughed quietly and hid the lower half of her face modestly with one hand.

"Hmph. The way you two carry on is enough to turn a strong man's stomach." Tokio turned to Saitou, who pointedly did not look back. "Okita, if you're feeling well enough to simper over giddy girls, then I'd say you're well enough to start training again. But considering that ever since Hijikata mollycoddled you into that bed, your troop has been operating much more efficiently, I'm going to suggest that you be given one more week of enforced sick leave."

"Saitou-san! That's just not right! My men are leaderless and directionless without me, you know that!"

"Ahou ga." He stood up. "You," he jerked his chin at Tokio, "take your leave. The boy is sick, you're tiring him out."

"Noooo! She makes me feel better!" Okita tried to get up from the futon. Saitou grabbed him by the forehead and forced him back down. Okita's arms flailed for a while, trying to strike Saitou, but were too short to make contact. Tokio bowed low and stood up.

"Please take care Okita-sama. I pray for your quick recovery."

"Please, Tokio-san, please stay!"

"I will send some more sweets, Okita-sama. Thank you for your time, it is always such a pleasure. Please get well soon."

She stepped out of the room towards the engawa, the sunlight framing her smiling face. Saitou jerked his arm and Okita's body back down and stalked out after her. As he slid closed the door, they could hear Okita calling out after them.

"How dare you treat a sick man so harshly!"

Saitou started to walk down the corridor.

"And I am not a boy!"

Tokio hesitated and started after him.

"I'm older than you!"

"Ahou ga," came the standard response.

When they came to the inner courtyard, Saitou sat down without so much as a glance at his companion and closed his eyes.

"Okita-sama seems to be recovering well. I heard that it was quite a persistent chest cold..." She knelt beside him.

"It would be troublesome enough if you caught it."

"Where you afraid that I might catch something?" She teased. "Is that why you made me leave so quickly?"

"Ahou."

"Well! At least Okita-sama is a gentleman, and would never call me such a name."

He opened one eye to look at her.

"And he thinks I'm beautiful." She tilted her head to look at him.

"You know what your problem is? You're pretty so no one ever told you to shut up."

"You think I'm pretty?" Her eyes widened slightly, a disbelieving smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"Shut up." He snapped, and closed his eyes again, but a trace of an upward curve appeared on his lips.

"Pppff." He heard her exhale through puckered lips in mock exasperation.

He opened his eye a crack, and found her staring at him with quiet intensity. Unashamed, unabashed, curious and tender. He gave up his pretences, and met her gaze.

'I've never seen anything quite so wonderful,' the thought ran through her mind as she noticed the way the amber of his eyes caught the sun.

"...I missed you." She said it so simply, so gently. Such a simple statement, but with such power that it made his heart miss a beat.

"I've been busy," he said shortly.

Tokio had arrived earlier that day with Hirosawa and a guard, he to talk to Kondou and she to visit Okita in his sickbed. Since the last time Saitou had seen her, Tokio's wedding had been cancelled. It was a muted and mutual agreement, as both Aizu and Satsuma scrambled for the upper hand where the other was concerned. There was bad blood between them now since the Takafuji-ya's affairs had come to light. And when he heard that the information was official, Saitou had admitted to himself that he felt more at ease than he had for several months, but he smacked Okita every time his colleague tried to coax him on the subject. Saitou had been busy though – dealing with the investigation into Mitsui Hironari's assassination, and that inevitably meant more violent clashes on the streets of Kyoto at night. Tokio noticed a new scar on Saitou's right hand, and moved her hand slowly to trace it. Saitou took her hand in his, but only fleetingly, as he let go when he heard footsteps approach.

"Tokio-san, Vice Commander Hijikata would like to see you now." Yamazaki Susumu bowed as he turned the corner. Tokio inclined her head in acknowledgement and rose to her feet.

"Thank you Yamazaki-sama. And thank you for your company, Saitou-sama." She headed in the direction of Hijikata's room.

As she left, Saitou looked up lazily at the messenger. Yamazaki was watching her walk down the corridor and only when she turned the corner did he look down at Saitou. He crouched down next to him.

"She's trouble."

"She's in trouble?"

"No, she is trouble. But I guess she's in trouble also. Hijikata seems to have a bone to pick with her."

Saitou did not respond, but a faint smirk appeared on his lips.

"And you, Saitou-kun, you better watch it."

"Watch what, Yamazaki-kun?"

The deliberate nonchalance of his voice made Yamazaki shake his head.

"Those who know, know, if you catch my drift..."

Saitou did not react.

"Y'know, Saitou-kun, not many people know that there's something going on between the two of you. But enough people know. And some of the ones I'm assigned to watch seem to be watching her." The ones Yamazaki was assigned to watch, meaning the people that were dangerous and needed watching. "I just thought you ought to know."

"... I appreciate your discretion." That was all Saitou could think to say.

"Well, I just thought you'd rather know."

Saitou nodded as though to say he understood. Yamazaki stayed a moment, observing him, then bowed and left. Left alone with his thoughts, Saitou closed his eyes as he turned his face towards the sun; it really was a glorious autumn day.

* * *

- Hijikata's room -

"Tokio-san, come in," Hijikata barely looked up from his writing desk.

Tokio bowed and entered the room, and knelt down. Hijikata motioned towards the tea that was placed by her. They sat in silence for a while, and Tokio dutifully kept her eyes downcast. But as Hijikata continued writing, and Tokio finished her tea, Tokio hesitantly broached the question of why she was there.

"Excuse me, Hijikata-sama, but you did want to see me?"

Hijikata snorted in annoyance and continued to write. Tokio did not say anymore, and lapsed into meditation.

"I don't appreciate the Shinsengumi being manipulated." He said suddenly. Startled out of her reverie, Tokio looked up at Hijikata's scowling face.

"Pardon?"

"You, manipulating the Shinsengumi, forcing us to come to that tea ceremony so we could pick a fight with your husband-to-be."

"I had no idea that Satsuma was so closely tied to the Takafuji-ya. And Saigou Hironari was not informed of my abduction." She looked at him sharply as he glowered back at her. "It was not personal."

"Not personal! So it was just chance, huh? Hardly, Tokio-san. It was a nice little show you put on there. You used us." Hijikata seemed genuinely angry.

Tokio bit her lip, and murmured defiantly,

"And yet, it was thanks to that little show that you had a break in the investigation."

"So all for the honour of Aizu. Very well. But don't deny that it was underhanded. You could have gotten us the information in any number of ways. Instead you summoned us and thought to make us dance to your tune."

Tokio lowered her eyes.

"I am sorry that you see it that way. I did not think that you would react in such a way, especially since it is to your credit that you were able to arrest Mitsui Tomoyuki and disrupt his illegal weapons business."

"It's not the end that I'm dissatisfied with, it's the means." Hijikata crossed his arms. "The Shinsengumi are not your pet dogs, to do your bidding."

"But of course not. I am more sympathetic than you imagine to your cause." Tokio looked up at him now. "I am sorry that you feel that I did you wrong. I assure you, I have no intention of manipulating your affairs." She smiled a little and continued, "Okita-sama tells me that your motto is 'Aku Soku Zan'."

"That fool, he said that huh?" Hijikata scowled again, but his features also seemed to soften a little. After a laden pause, he asked, "What reason would Satsuma have to put aside all their old differences with Choushuu and deal with them in any way?" Although officially, there was no proof to tie the Satsuma-han to Mitsui's trade with Choushuu, given that the Takafuji-ya dealt solely with Satsuma's leaders, there was plenty to suggest what had happened in the shadows.

"The political reason would be to undermine Aizu. Satsuma covets Aizu's role as Kyoto Shugoshoku. And Satsuma does not think too well of the current Tokugawa Shogun, they ache for power. Perhaps now that Choushuu is so weakened, they feel that there is no danger in dealing with them and throwing them a few bones."

"Hmph. That's all very academic, is it not?" Hijikata did not look convinced.

"There is another more practical factor. Satsuma is facing a shortage of rice this year... A famine, to be precise." Hijikata frowned – he had heard talk about several typhoons and bad weather damaging crops in Satsuma, but it was not something that had interested him greatly. "And if there's one thing that Choushuu have in abundance, then it's rice," she continued. "A likely trade, Satsuma kills two birds with one stone. They trade for rice and in the process weaken Aizu's position."

Lines furrowed Hijikata's brow. He had to admit that in theory, it made sense. He spoke after a moment's contemplation.

"Be that as it may, our position in Kyoto is now that bit more difficult. We have drawn the ire of the Satsuma-han." Tokio pursed her lips. Hijikata was right - at odds with Satsuma, Aizu had become isolated in the city. "... I am sorry…" She did seem sincerely concerned.

"It's not your fault." He acknowledged grudgingly. Though, he wondered what would have happened if she had not been kidnapped, if she had not been rescued, if they had never found the weapons store – would they have been better off not knowing? Perhaps for a while, but sooner or later, it would have come back to bite them . He shook his head, 'the truth will out', he thought to himself. Aloud, he looked up at the sky and said,

"Things happen as they should."

She looked at him in surprise at his words, but he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Enough. I've had enough for today. Go. Leave. Hirosawa will be here another while. One of the men will be glad to escort you back, I'm sure."

With a respectful bow, Tokio retreated from Hijikata's room.

* * *

Although she tried to mask it, a perceptive man as Saitou was could tell that Tokio was subdued as they walked back to Koumyouji. As the sun dipped in the sky, throwing a myriad of colours onto the horizon, they walked, wrapped in a minor peace. She stopped to watch a red dragonfly fly by, hovering for a few seconds at her shoulder before flitting away.

"I remember last September..." She murmured. It was the first either of them had spoken since they had left Mibu.

After she had emerged from her meeting with Hijikata, she had prepared to leave. As Hirosawa and the guard she had arrived with were not finished with their business, a minor stand-off ensued when the question of who would escort her arose. Harada, who had been training offered his services immediately, as did Nagakura who offered to take her as part of his patrol that evening, and even Okita made his way out of his sick bed to join in.

"... Tokio-san, what would your father say?" Saitou, who had been sitting with his eyes closed on the engawa, addressed her coolly without looking at her. "I doubt he'd be impressed if you showed up at Koumyouji with a sweat-soaked boor..."

"Hey!" Harada objected.

"...or if you interfered with a man's official duties," Nagakura fell silent.

"...and you'd end up carrying Okita since he's still sick."

"Oh yeah, and what about you, Saitou-san?" Okita asked in a slightly petulant tone.

"I know her father," came the short reply.

The others fell silent; they could not argue with that.

And so, Saitou was now escorting her to Koumyouji. He looked down at Tokio and cocked his head.

"Another September..."

"... A lot has happened since then." He replied after a pause. She smiled at him wistfully.

"Do you remember?"

"Do I remember how you pestered me? And how you deliberately almost got yourself killed?"

"I would rather that you remember different things, such as how beautiful the moon looked on those nights." She said in a mild tone.

"Or like the earful I got over Serizawa?"

"Oh dear." She sighed. "I really have caused you so much trouble, haven't I?"

"Things happen as they should, don't they, Tokio-san?"

The setting sun cast a golden light on her cheeks as she smiled.

"You have worked hard to live up to your uniform." She sighed quietly.

"We do what we can."

She hesitated for a moment and then murmured,

"Hijikata-sama led me to understand that your work has become more difficult these days, as a result of Aizu and Satsuma falling out."

Saitou realized then what was on her mind.

"Our differences with Choushuu are ideological. Our differences with Satsuma are political. These matters are not for women to concern themselves."

"Saitou-sama-"

"This world was not meant for strong women, was it Tokio-san?" He asked, his voice low, intimate even, and teasing. She bit her lip.

"Saitou-sama," she tried again, "whatever Hijikata-sama says, I had no desire to manipulate the Shinsengumi."

"I know." He looked down at her, as she was looking at the ground. "Tokio, you are a strong woman. And we all do what we can."

"...And you are a good man."

She looked up at him, and smiled weakly. A cool breeze swept up the hill, tossing with it dandelion seeds.

"Thank you, Saitou-sama." He nodded. "Though maybe you would enjoy being manipulated a little." She added mischievously. He arched his brow, and was just about to say something when a voice called out to him.

"Aah! Saitou-sama!"

He turned around, as did Tokio, and saw a geisha hitch up her kimono and walk towards him hurriedly.

"Saitou-sama, it's been so long!" She exclaimed in dulcet tones. Saitou knitted his brow slightly as he tried to recall.

"Kohana," the name came back to him.

"Well, who else?" Kohana giggled. She gave a sideways glance at Tokio before touching his arm. "I've missed you so much! I mean, I know you are busy, but still, I have missed you so much!"

Saitou tried to disengage his arm from her grip without being too forceful. He glanced at Tokio, who looked bewildered.

"I mean, I haven't seen you since July." Saitou recoiled as she gently tapped his nose. She said in a soft, seductive voice, "Please say that you'll come see me soon, yes?"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to see that this lady gets home safely." Saitou moved towards Tokio.

"What, official duty?" Kohana pouted, and narrowed her eyes disdainfully at Tokio. "Why, she's nothing special. Though..." Kohana let go of Saitou and swayed towards Tokio. "If you made more of an effort, I guess you could be pretty."

She made a little 'mou' with her mouth. Tokio was taken aback, her eyes wide in confusion at this vision of abundant silks and hair ornaments, a haze of powder and perfumes. Kohana turned back around to Saitou.

"So, please? Saitou-sama, you do know how to please a girl so. And I promise that if you spend the night, I'll make arrangements for some very special sake?" She purred.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Saitou repeated, and began to walk. Tokio followed him, her eyes still on the other woman.

"Saitou-sama, be sure to come see me soon!" The geisha called out after them.

Tokio frowned. Seeing this, Saitou deliberately raised his hand in acknowledgement – it gave him a wicked sense of satisfaction to see her discomfited and bothered, the cracks in her usually impeccable composure. Tokio looked appalled. After they were out of earshot of the other woman, Tokio too casually asked,

"Was she a friend?" She was vexed, it would seem.

"I wouldn't call her that." Saitou answered dryly. "She's a professional geisha."

" I see." As realization dawned on Tokio, the colour rose to her cheeks.

Tokio, it would seem, was jealous, and the whole situation was highly entertaining to Saitou.

"Well, I am a man like any other." He taunted her.

"Yes, I see that now." She sniffed snidely. She was trying so hard not to show that she was hurt.

"... Are you jealous, Tokio-san?" He did not try to hide the cruel grin that had appeared on his lean face.

"Jealous?" She snapped. Composing herself again, she continued in a restrained voice. "Why would I be jealous? The lady with such obviously bad taste is only to be pitied."

"You consider me bad taste? Is that so, Tokio-san?"

She chose not to answer him, and he chose to watch her silently fuming. It tickled him deliciously, that Tokio was jealous. Tokio, the aristocrat's daughter, the one who always had an answer, who men fell over themselves for, was jealous, because of him. With the way the dwindling sunlight danced on her face and enhanced the enchanting pain in her eyes, it really was a glorious September day. But when he saw how tightly clenched her hands were, he regretted his selfish amusement somewhat. He stopped walking, calling out to her to halt also.

"… Do you want me to apologize?" He asked after a while.

"I did not think you were the type of man to apologize." She would not look at him.

"I'm not but you seem to regard it as some affront to your dignity, that I did what most men do." She sighed. He couldn't simply say that he was sorry.

"I do not understand why you seemed happy to flaunt the matter in my face." She inclined her head. "And my discomfort is amusing to you."

"... You were engaged." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"And what does that have to do with this?" She asked quietly.

"... Now you know how it feels." Jealousy was an alien emotion that neither of them had thought they would give in to – it was surprising how hard it hit.

She looked at him sharply, but he did not meet her eyes. She relented. She absentmindedly picked at some low hanging leaves and let them fall into the river.

"Saitou-sama, it is just not fair. I find it hard to deal with, that I want this time with you so much, but it is forbidden to me, whereas you actually pay her to spend time with you." Her voice grew quieter as she continued. "I never wanted you to be jealous of Saigou Hironari. I thought you wouldn't be, seeing as how it was not my own will."

They remained in silence for a moment.

"...It didn't matter that you didn't care for Goat Man." Saitou looked away as she looked up at him. "He would never have appreciated you, yet he was entitled to be with you by default of birth. That, Tokio-san, is unfairness."

"… And you, you appreciate me? More than that geisha?" Tokio murmured. He looked back at her and met her gaze. It was she who lowered her eyes first, blushing slightly. It was true; Saitou Hajime appreciated her more than he appreciated any other woman.

Still blushing, she took a few steps towards him – and it was at that moment that the thong of her geta snapped. As she let out a small cry of dismay and frustration, Saitou calmly took off his own, and forced her to wear them.

"But you will need them," she had protested, and tried to give them back.

"Don't be unreasonable." He snapped, though not unkindly. "There's nowhere to get them repaired around here, and we're nearly there."

"They are too big."

"…. I am not going to carry you." His voice dropped and she blushed again. "They'll have to do."

"But your feet then, they will get dirty."

"Tokio-san, didn't we agree that it is the prerogative of fools to point out the obvious?"

"But they will get dirty," she said again in a quiet voice.

"Ahou ga."

With that, he started to walk ahead. She started behind him.

"But Saitou-sama!" She stumbled and called after him. "Saitou-sama, these geta, they are so uneven, the left one is much lower than the right. Please, let's not…. Oh!" She gave a small exclamation

"Oh what?" He turned around and looked down at her as she looked down at her feet, then looked at his feet.

"... So it is true? My father once told me that Samurai wear their left geta down much quicker because of the weight of the sword they carry at their side..."

"Hmph." He started to walk again. She hurried after him.

They walked along for a while in silence, he could feel the stones of the street digging into his soles sometimes, with the uneven clip clop of his geta on her feet following. She almost tripped, and he caught her shoulder. There was something both courtly and possessive about the way he gave her his arm then, and although his face gave away nothing, her shy and delighted smile, the downcast eyelashes on her blushing cheeks told of what they both were feeling. As they were about to turn the last corner, as she was just about to let go of his arm with a heavy heart, she felt his arms wrap themselves around her from behind, ever so quickly, ever so strongly, and he bowed his head to rest it on her shoulder. She whispered into the shell of his ear beside her cheek,

"I will see you on your next night off."

With that, he let her go. She walked ahead, and he watched her clip-clopping along from a few steps behind, and waited until she disappeared inside the gates to leave.

* * *

A few days later, on his next night off, Saitou was waiting for Tokio by the usual side gate. At precisely ten o'clock, the lock clicked and the door opened and Tokio stepped out into the street. She smiled as she saw the glow of his amber eyes in the dark. Saitou looked at her, and then frowned.

"Why on earth are you wearing those ridiculous things?" He sounded irritated at the uneven clip clop of her footwear.

"Because I like them."

"That's ridiculous."

"I'm not giving them back to you, just so you know." She spoke so gently, and he merely grunted in reply. "... It makes it easier for me to imagine you, walking around town, acting tough and pretending to be big and intimidating."

"Pretending?" She laughed in the face of his glare.

"You, Saitou Hajime, you are not half as tough as you like to think you are."

"Ahou ga."

"… Are those the new geta that I sent you?" She had ordered a pair to be sent to him as soon as possible.

"No, these are Hijikata's." He said as though it were perfectly natural for him to be wearing the Vice Commander's footwear.

"He gave them to you?" She was a little surprised.

"No."

"Oh dear. Will he not be inconvenienced?"

"That, Tokio-san, is the point."

She was incredibly happy, and for the first time in a long time, Saitou felt utter contentment, as they reached their old familiar spot on the same river bank, and watched the boats rowing by. She felt his strong, calloused hands gently cup the back of her neck, and she knew she was the one he chose, that there was no one else, that this was all that he wanted. She whispered assurances against his chest that there was nowhere else she'd rather be, no one else she'd rather be, nobody else that she'd rather be with. They stayed like that for quite a while, and in the waning autumn moon, she first learnt how tender a strong man's kiss could be, and how gentle his lips were in contrast to the harsh lines of his face. And in that instant, the thought crossed Saitou's mind that he didn't care who knew that he was there with her, because sooner or later, he was determined to make her his own.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks as always to all my readers and especially so to the reviewers who took the time to tell me what they thought of this whole affair between Tokio and Saitou. A thousand thanks, and I am still finding it a bit dizzy to think that you actually like this! You actually like this! And there I was, thinking it was all in my deluded little brain. Anyhow, I do appreciate the feedback very much. It's so hard to crtitique your own work, and there are always things that I don't notice about my writing until someone points it out. And to anyone who has taken an interest in Japanese culture and history because of this, well, suffice to say that I'm most flattered.

The title comes from the poem of the same name by Irish poet Thomas Kinsella that I had to study for the Leaving Cert, what seems like an eternity ago. Anyone interested in Irish poetry beyond Yeats might like to check him out, as well as Patrick Kavanagh.


	20. Chapter 19: From Kyoto to Edo to Kyoto

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 19 – From Kyoto to Edo to Kyoto**

12th September 1864

Dear Father,

No doubt, you will have heard from Katamori-sama about the cancellation of my engagement with Saigou Hironari. I do not know what details have been made known to you, but I hope that you will not be too angry at me. After all the trouble people went to, and all the hopes that were staked on my union, you must believe me when I say that I am truly sorry for the disappointment. For my part, I was determined to see through my duty, for honour's sake and for Aizu. But as it turned out, it was not to be.

Regarding recent movements in Kyoto –

After the discovery about the Fujitaka-ya, relations have understandably been strained between Aizu and Satsuma. I will admit that the way things are, I am quite relieved that I will not be marrying into the Saigou family. Katamori-sama assures me that we are better off now for knowing Satsuma's true intentions, and although on the surface, our people continue to be civil, it is becoming more apparent that they intend to vie with Aizu for control of Kyoto, despite the Imperial missives. It is a very delicate situation that will need to be handled most carefully, otherwise it will play straight into the hands of our enemies.

Regarding our enemies, Choushuu for the most part have been relatively quiet, although now and again there are rumours that Katsura Kogorou has come out of hiding, and that he has even been meeting with Sakamoto Ryouma. The Shinsengumi are quite active in pursuing reports of Choushuu movements and conspiracies. Recently though, I was slightly unnerved to hear of some accounts of enforced seppuku among the ranks in accordance to the Shinsengumi charter – it is a harsh, uncompromising code, and its judgement makes for no allowances, it would seem. However, I owe them my thanks, and also my life. This is a gratitude and debt that I will not forget.

There was a time when I thought Choushuu were doomed. What I underestimated was just how much public and popular support they enjoy. Especially in Kyoto, where the Bakufu are not well thought of these days. Many people have come to regard the Tokugawa regime as holding illegitimate power over the Emperor. These people assume that Choushuu and the Ishin-shishi are pursuing the "real policy of sonnou". They also accuse the Shogun of betraying Japan to the foreign powers. It is thanks to this popular support that Choushuu have managed to survive. Also, it will be this popular opinion that might sway Satsuma to cooperate with Choushuu. That, and also the matter of this year's rice harvest.

If the Bakufu do not win back the trust of the people, the ordinary people, I fear very much for the future. It may very well be the Bakufu and Aizu will suffer. I know that this is contradicts the previous scenarios that we have discussed, but circumstances have changed. The climate has altered, and the power of the masses is growing. It is no longer simply a matter of theories and academics and higher circles of politics. The change is occurring at the very fundamental grassroots. People are no longer content to let the ruling classes govern the direction of their country, and I do not blame them. In this context, I do hope that you will allow me to say, I would rather be a lone woman of Aizu, belonging to the land and people that I know and love, than an unhappy bride of Satsuma.

In these treacherous times, all anyone can do is to do what they believe to be for the best. I am sorry that I do not have better news for you. I am sorry that I was not born a son, so that I might bear my share of the responsibilities and the burdens that have befallen us; but at the same time, I am always proud that I am your daughter.

Tokio

* * *

- 24th September 1864, Toukaido -

Takagi Kojuurou refolded the letter and placed it back in his documents wallet. He sighed. He had sighed every time he read that letter. Tokio – his eldest child, she was a blessing in many ways, but the cause of headaches at the same time. And she was not being entirely honest with him, she was hiding something from him, it would seem – hence her hope that he not be angry at her. Although she had acquiesced to the marriage, she had revolted internally, and he knew this. But they had thought it was for the best, and certainly she could not be blamed for what had transpired. Certainly, in the light of things, he felt glad that he did not give her hand to Saigou. At the same time, it added to the list of things that were bearing heavily on his mind. His daughter was right – they could not afford an open conflict with Satsuma. And if things had gone according to plan, she would now be married, and protected, and the powers of Satsuma and Aizu combined would have been enough to sustain the waning Bakufu. He had wanted the union with Saigou just as much for the tangible connection it would bring to the relationship with Satsuma, as for the protection it would afford her against the worst of the civil unrest.

If things had gone according to plan, he would now be travelling to celebrate his eldest child's wedding. Whereas now, he was travelling in order to help contain the damage. The road from Edo to Kyoto was long and it afforded him plenty of time to think. Too much time maybe – the more he thought, the more apprehensive he became. In another day, they would reach the Imperial capital, and in another day, he would be plagued with more questions still. Bearing that in mind, he slowed the pace of his horse, and signalled to his escort that he wished to rest – he could afford to delay facing trouble for another day.

* * *

- 25th September 1864, Koumyouji -

Tokio waited apprehensively at the gates of Koumyouji. A runner had arrived earlier with the news that the company of Takagi Kojuurou would be arriving soon. For the umpteenth time, she made sure that her dress was proper and tried to brush the loose strands of hair out of her face. She was nervous – there were things that he could discover here that would surely disappoint him. Although her father never said it, there were times when she was sure that he wished she had been born a son. As though to make up for that disappointment, she had tried to be as competent as she could be.

'This world was not meant for strong women,' she thought to herself, and sighed a little sigh. If she had been born a son, things would be different and her father would not worry so. He worried about providing for her, about protecting her, about whether he had been wrong to allow her to work at court, about her vulnerability as a young woman in a man's world. She had not let it affect her before, but now… 'Not man, not woman, but simply human.' What she felt now was simply human.

She tensed as she saw her father's company turn the corner and make their way to the gates. She walked out towards them to greet her father. Takagi Kojuurou stopped his horse as he regarded his eldest child. Around them, the guards and other members of the compound busied themselves welcoming the arrivals. Tokio guided her father's steed into the courtyard. He dismounted, smiling, and she bowed low. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently raised her up.

"Tokio..."

"Chichi-ue, nagatabi otsukare sama deshita."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I am glad to see you child, for all the trouble you have caused me." He smiled back, though her face clouded over momentarily.

"I am sorry, for all the trouble..." She said hesitantly.

"I know." He sighed. He looked around at the people busy unloading their luggage and taking the horses to be stabled and watered. "I will talk to you later. First, I shall pay my respects to Katamori-sama." He looked sternly at her, before heading inside. "And don't think for a second that I don't know that you're hiding something."

Tokio bit her lip wryly. She would have to keep her wits about her in dealing with her father – after all, he was the one who taught her almost everything she knew.

* * *

- 27th September 1864 – Mibu

After trying to ignore Okita grinning at him maniacally for the last few minutes, Saitou gave into his urge to thump him. Hard.

"Ow, Saitou-san! What was that for!" Okita screwed up his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Because short, grinning idiots deserve to be thrashed for disturbing me."

A short while ago, Okita had entered Saitou's room and proceeded to sit down without a word but grinning madly, and Saitou had not been in the mood to entertain guests, as ever.

"Look, just because you belong to a race of tall and ungainly cranks doesn't mean I'm short. And for that, I'm not going to tell you what I was going to tell you."

"Thank heaven for small mercies."

Okita wrinkled his nose and stared. Silence ensued as Saitou did not give Okita the satisfaction of asking. But the grin came creeping back, and Okita suppressed it no longer.

"Well, I'm going to meet my future father-in-law."

"Who's the unlucky girl?" Saitou's nostrils twitched. He knew that the good looking youth had many female admirers.

"Unlucky girl indeed! I'm sure Takagi Kojuurou-san will be absolutely delighted to give his daughter's hand to me." Okita said slyly, smirking mischievously.

The change in the atmosphere was immediately apparent. Saitou, who had been acting bored and irritable, was now trying to mask his sudden interest with an air of nonchalance. After a pregnant pause, Saitou said simply,

"Takagi Kojuurou has no time for fools."

"Fool indeed! I've been summoned to meet him personally!"

"If you're serious, hopefully you're meeting him in Edo, that way we'll have peace and less idiocy for a few weeks."

"Fine, I'll tell you." Okita rolled his eyes, not one to keep this to himself. "Tokio-san's father is in Kyoto. He was supposed to be travelling down to attend the wedding but now..." Of course, that made sense. Saitou didn't bat an eyelid. "And seeing how it would be such a waste to let all the preparations go to naught, I thought it would be the least I could do to offer my services as a replacement groom. I am highly eligible after all." Okita finished glibly.

Besides the perfunctory 'ahou', Saitou did not respond. Takagi Kojuurou was in Kyoto. His mind worked over this new piece of information. He should really pay his respects. This was a man he held in high esteem, and to whom he also owed his life. There was as well the added factor that he was Tokio's father. However, it would be inappropriate to simply show up at Koumyouji without an appointment. And Okita was claiming that he'd been personally granted an audience?

Just then, Hijikata roughly slid open the door.

"Souji! What the hell are you doing? Are you ready yet?"

"Hai hai Hijikata-san, I was just telling Saitou-san that we're heading to meet my future father-in-law."

"Stop messing around." Hijikata snapped. "Souji, one word out of you regarding that damned girl and I swear..." His voice trailed off threateningly.

"You swear what, Hijikata-san?" Okita rose to his feet and adjusted his robes.

Saitou also got up.

"I take it you're going to Koumyouji to meet with Takagi Kojuurou?"

"Aah," Hijikata looked at him guardedly. "We've been asked to debrief the man about the current state of affairs in Kyoto, as well as our activities."

"In that case, I suggest that you leave the village idiot behind." Saitou jerked his chin at Okita, who tried to slap him in mock offence. "Takagi-san is not someone to be trifled with." Hijikata said nothing but simply studied Saitou. Saitou knew that Hijikata did not trust him as far as the name Takagi was concerned. 'No matter', he thought. Aloud, he said, "I intend to go to pay my respects at any rate, sooner rather than later."

Hijikata knew what was being implied – either Saitou would accompany them today, or he would meet him privately at a later date. A private meeting between the two – this was the less desirable option, who knew what would be discussed. Hijikata nodded reluctantly.

"Very well. But if you're not ready in thirty seconds, we're leaving without you."

"Hey, what about me?" Okita was unwilling to give up his place for Saitou's sake.

"You too." Hijikata was positively disgruntled. He couldn't uninvite the First Captain of the Shinsengumi when he had just invited the Third Captain. But Okita and Saitou – the two of them together were a source of serious consternation for the serious-minded Vice Commander. As he left the room, rubbing his forehead, he heard them pick up where they had left off.

"I think Okita Tokio has a lovely ring to it, don't you, Saitou san? ... Ow!"

* * *

-Afternoon, Koumyouji -

"So, that is how it is in Kyoto these days..." Takagi Kojuurou's face wore a look of deep concentration. Kondou bowed his head slightly.

Kondou, Hijikata, Yamanami, Okita and Saitou had been there for nearly an hour now. Yamanami had done most of the talking, deferring to Kondou every now and then, and smiling affably, a clear contrast to Hijikata's hard-lined frowns.

"Well, I am relieved to hear that you are trying to avoid confrontation with Satsuma," Kondou inclined his head at Kojuurou's statement, "it is prudent, for now at least." Hijikata suppressed a wicked smile; prudent was not necessarily a word associated with the Shinsengumi.

"We do what we can, Takagi-san."

Kondou looked serious. The Aizu official studied him, and then the others in turn. Yamanami, Vice Commander and military advisor, the level-headed scholar warrior – he had talked knowledgeably about the situation and passionately about their cause. Hijikata, Vice Commander – Tokio had mentioned with a grudging respect his ability to order the disparate groups of people under the Shinsengumi flag, but also remarked that he might be a bit lacking in the personality department. Takagi Kojuurou glanced back at Kondou. Yamanami might provide the brains, and Hijikata the drive, but Kondou was undeniably the one who gave direction to the group and was the undisputed leader. Kojuurou then focused briefly on the young men seated behind their commanding officers. He found it difficult to imagine that such a guileless person as Okita appeared could wield the deadly sword that the citizens of Kyoto spoke of with such fear and awe. And then there was Saitou Hajime. Kojuurou had been impressed when he had seen him. He had greeted the young man warmly, and congratulated him for his work and position in Kyoto. In a couple of years, the youth who had left Edo under threat of death had assumed the authority of a man with a cause.

After a long pause, Kojuurou started to speak again.

"I really appreciate all of you taking the time today to come and talk to me." Kojuurou bowed low. The Shinsengumi men immediately returned the gesture. Hijikata looked up at him, his head still lowered. Takagi Kojuurou had treated them with the utmost respect, the same mild-mannered humility that seemed ingrained into Tokio. "Tales of your prowess have spread to Edo. I understand that your reception in Kyoto might be somewhat reserved, but in Edo, you are renowned. You are admired there for your loyalty and for your strong sense of duty."

"You are most kind, Takagi-san."

"Here though, I am told it is different." Kondou did not answer. Hijikata bit the inside of his cheek. "They accuse you of being power-hungry. They say that you are manipulating the political circumstances for your own gain." Kojuurou sighed. "They resent your non-Samurai background. They resent that you are from Edo."

"Well, it does make for some problems, but we know our cause." Kondou bowed again.

"Problems?"

"For one, if they accepted us here as they seem to do in Edo, we'd have less trouble with new recruits." Kondou gave a small laugh, trying to make light of the facts. New recruits often ran away once they had a taste of the harsh reality of the Shinsengumi, and according to the Shinsengumi code, defectors faced the penalty of seppuku.

"... How long has it been since you have been back to Edo?" Kojuurou inquired.

"We have not had the chance to return since we arrived here." Kondou said with a shadow of a wistful smile. Kojuurou folded his arms and tilted his head in thought.

"Perhaps it might be an idea to take a trip back. Certainly, you'll find people who would be interested in joining, especially if the Commander himself were to invite them." Kondou bowed his head, his mind rapidly working the suggestion over. "And now that I think of it, there's something else that I might ask you to consider." Kojuurou slapped his knee as if to indicate that this was a good plan. "As you may have heard, I have been petitioning the Shogun to take more notice of the ordinary citizen's feelings and how Choushuu have manipulated them. However, the Bakufu have not grasped that the people's hearts lean away from them and are debating whether to engage in a full-scale campaign against the Choushuu region itself, , especially in the wake of Sakuma-sensei's unfortunate demise. Perhaps if you were to present yourself for an audience and relate your firsthand experiences of their activities, it might be more convincing that they are losing their hold on the hearts and minds of Kyoto. What I have to say is dismissed as simply academic, whereas you could provide real and tangible evidence of their rebellion. Of course, Aizu would sponsor your audience with the Shogun."

Kondou's eyes widened at the proposal.

"I would be most honoured and am humbled by this proposition."

Kojuurou smiled.

"We'll see Katamori-sama after this then, and we shall discuss it with him." Kojuurou straightened his back and continued. "The Aizu-han are proud to be associated with the Shinsengumi. There were those who were apprehensive at first. I will not lie that they held your background against you, but your dedication has proved your worth. Through your commitment, you have shown yourself to be finer Samurai than those born to the right. And for that, Aizu commends you." They bowed low and held their breath. "May history remember you all, as the greatest union of Samurai that ever graced Japan."

* * *

"Excuse my intrusion," Tokio murmured quietly by way of announcing her entry to the room. Behind her, two maids carried in refreshments for the four men (Kondou had left with Kojuurou to consult Matsudaira about the proposed trip to Edo).

"Tokio-san, it's great to see you again!" Okita moved forward enthusiastically to greet her.

"I am so glad to see that you are better, Okita-sama." She couldn't but smile at Okita.

She watched the maids leave. "I hope that my father has not been talking too much and wearing you out."

"Your father's really nice; he'd make a great father-in-law." Okita grinned, and Tokio seemed momentarily puzzled as to how to respond. Ignoring Okita, Hijikata cut in.

"And he had quite an interesting idea, as a matter of fact. About sending Kondou-san away from Kyoto." Hijikata studied her reaction. She lowered her head, but he noticed that she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it's hardly sending Kondou-san away, is it Hijikata-kun? I mean, it is a very good proposition." Yamanami spoke up. Turning to Tokio, he explained. "Your father had the idea that the Shinsengumi should recruit new members in Edo, as he's sure that there will be many willing to join us, and also that it might do to inform the Shogun in person of our work's progress here."

"Well, I do hear that the Shinsengumi are popular there." She tilted her head – Hijikata recognised that mannerism, Kojuurou did it too. "And it would be good for the Bakufu to have some firsthand accounts of events in Kyoto."

"Which is what your father said. But essentially, he wants Kondou-san to run errands for him, right?"

"Hijikata-kun." Yamanami's voice carried a warning against the bite in Hijikata's tone.

"My father probably thinks that it is a good way to elevate the Shinsengumi's standing in the eyes of Edo," Tokio replied unperturbed. "And I suppose that recruits from Edo would be less susceptible to the local atmosphere and less inclined to run away." She said it so mildly. Saitou met her eyes and smirked from behind Hijikata. Yamanami and Okita looked taken aback. "Forgive me for being so bold to say so, but I imagine that defectors lower the morale of the entire company."

"Which is why they're hunted down and made to face the consequences of turning their backs on Bushido." Hijikata wanted to see her blanch at the harshness of the punishment they meted out.

"I see." Saitou noticed the distaste in Tokio's eyes. "Although it must add insult to injury when you fail to find the deserters." Hijikata glared at her openly.

It was true that most of their members were from the Kansai region, and as a result, deserters with a local background often managed to evade capture. Then it dawned on Hijikata – Kojuurou had suggested recruiting from Edo not only because of their popularity there, but also because the unfamiliarity and loneliness of being in a new territory would dissuade new members from trying to escape. He met Yamanami's eyes – Yamanami had also realised the layered meanings.

'Like father, like daughter,' Hijikata thought harshly. It rankled on his nerves that he had not grasped this earlier. Tokio lowered her eyes with quiet amusement. Yamanami was studying Tokio with interest; Saitou assumed that Hijikata had not informed the man of Tokio's penchant for intellectual sparring.

"Tokio-san, y'know, with Kondou-san gone, I'm going to be very busy taking over as the leader of the Shinsengumi." Okita drawled, oblivious to the atmosphere (or rather, as Saitou knew, trying to diffuse the tension).

"You are going to be the interim Commander?" Tokio laughed pleasantly. "My congratulations on your promotion."

"Yep. Commander Okita. Think your father will be impressed?"

"Souji – " Hijikata's voice rose.

"Ahou ga." Tokio caught Saitou's eye as he said this, and though his impassive face gave away nothing, she smiled at him, and only at him.

* * *

- Early Evening, Koumyouji -

"I am grateful for all your kindness and time today." Kondou bowed low to Takagi Kojuurou.

"I am glad that you could come, and in fact, you will be doing us a favour. My best wishes with you on your trip." Kojuurou nodded sagely.

"We hope that you will enjoy your stay in Kyoto. Thank you, for all the Shinsengumi." They all bowed. With an unspoken cue, the Shinsengumi rose to their feet and started to leave the room.

Kojuurou's gaze lingered on Saitou as he departed. In the late afternoon, he had had a chance to meet with Okita and Saitou. He had asked them to recount the events of Tokio's kidnapping, and Okita had obliged with much animation.

"I apologise for all the trouble that my daughter has caused you," he said afterwards, looking sincerely regretful and also much relieved for her safety.

"It wasn't her fault, and Tokio-san is a joy!" Okita protested. He nudged Saitou.

"... She is an interesting character."

Kojuurou noticed a trace of reluctance in Saitou's voice. Saitou coolly met his gaze.

"Interesting is one way of putting it. Irredeemable would be another." Kojuurou sighed, but there - he thought he saw a ghost of a flicker in those guarded eyes.

'He is a fine man. Even if he is a little strange,' he thought to himself. He recalled the taciturn youth who had appeared before him in Edo – accused of murder and prepared to meet death. The reticence had remained, it would seem, but he had really come into his own in Kyoto, with the Shinsengumi.

"Father..." Tokio slid open the door behind him and came to stand by him. He smiled at her.

"Come in, they just left."

"And Kondou-sensei will be heading to Edo?"

"Aah. He'll depart in a few days." He smiled indulgently at his daughter. "You were right. The Bakufu has distanced itself too much from the heart of the people. And Kyoto is the heart of Japan. Kondou-san should be able to make an impression."

"He will try to show what the people feel, as opposed to what the Bakufu thinks they feel." She murmured, nodding her head.

"And they are as you said they were. Wolves. Miburo is a fitting nickname. Though the Okita boy looks more like harmless pup." She smiled. "He's sick though." A statement, not a question.

"Yes." She cared about Okita, he could tell. He wondered whether he was the something that she was hiding from him. After all, he was very good looking.

"He's in good company though." He reassured her, trying to gauge her reaction. "At least, I think so. They seem to be honourable men. And I was reassured to see that I had not made a mistake with young Saitou Hajime either." There – the same guarded glimmer in her eyes. He blinked. He could very well have imagined it. He almost believed that he had.

* * *

As they walked back to Mibu, Kondou was explaining enthusiastically about the logistics of his upcoming trip. Yamanami was smiling and encouraging Kondou, and even Hijikata was now making suggestions. Okita, not overly interested in the political maneuverings, was humming to himself. Saitou was listening to Kondou, but his mind was replaying that afternoon's encounter with Tokio.

He had left the room to stretch his legs and as he wandered around one of the inner gardens, she had found him. Making sure that there was no one else in the vicinity, she had reached for his hand, and he had let her take it.

"Okita intends to ask your father for your hand." He told her in his characteristic offhand manner.

"Oh really? I'm extremely flattered." She chuckled.

"Ahou."

"At least he intends to ask."

"Okita is all words and no actions on this front."

"Whereas you are...?"

"A man who thinks you shouldn't try to push your luck."

"Speaking of which, my father will be keeping a careful eye on things here for a few weeks."

"That is why he's here, isn't it?"

"... I will not be able to see the river at night for some time."

Saitou showed no reaction.

"Please take care of yourself."

"Tokio-san, I don't see why it is that you're the one who worries about me, when I'm the one who's always dragging you out of trouble." His hand had squeezed hers just a little tighter though, belying the dryness of his voice. She had smiled at him with such genuine feeling.

'She won't be out at night while her father is here.' On one hand, he felt relieved, remembering Yamazaki's caution. On the other, he wondered what would happen if Takagi Kojuurou found out about their meetings. Just then, without warning Okita whacked him from behind. Glaring murderously at his colleague, he refused to show pain by rubbing the rising bump on the back of his head.

"That was just because tall and ungainly cranks deserve a thwack on the head for not paying attention." Okita smiled infuriatingly. Just as Saitou reached out to grab him, Okita pointed behind him and yelled, "Aahh!"

"If you think I'm falling for that -" Saitou spat out.

"Souji! Saitou!" Hijikata barked, just as Okita drew his sword and Saitou saw some men running - they were wanted members of the Ishin-shishi. Cursing, Saitou ran after them. As he drew level with Okita, Okita grinned at him and called out.

"Saitou-san, I know her father now too! Does this mean that I get to escort her places from now on?"

Saitou had no time to respond as the Ishin-shishi scattered. Okita and he followed three men onto a bridge, while the older men went after the others. Soon, amidst the clashes of steel against steel, and the screeches of fighting men, a barrage of insults between the First and Third Captains of the Shinsengumi rang out into the sunset.

An on-rushing assailant was now squirming in the dust, several yards from his right arm. A deft arc of Saitou's blade, a sliced jugular, and a blood-spattered Okita.

"Hey, Saitou-san, watch the clothes. Poor Tokio-san's gonna have an awful time getting those stains out."

Saitou spun around, and before the enemy who had thought it a good idea to attack from behind could react, his face was caught in the vice-like grip of Saitou's right hand.

"Hey, Okita!"

Okita turning towards his irate comrade, barely had time to raise his sword as Saitou, with great strength, raised his opponent, who had dropped his sword and was struggling in his grip, and launched him toward Okita. Okita could not avoid yet another visceral drenching as he sliced through the mid-riff of his hurtling foe. Uncharacteristically, Okita started to curse at Saitou, even as the last remaining man charged. He would end up caught between Saitou and Okita, who seemed more concerned with knocking each other out than fighting him. His final thoughts were of regret, that he had not even merited a few last words as Okita's blade skewered him.

This terrible violence was made even more distressing to the hidden crowd who were watching and covering their eyes alternately from behind the shutters of the buildings by the seeming indifference these Miburo treated their quarry with, trading insults as they slew. This, they did not understand, nor could they ever. It did very little to improve their standing with the citizens of Kyoto, who saw them blood spattered and foul mouthed, and were appalled by what appeared to be an almost unconcerned attitude towards the violence they were engaged in.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello again, and here's another extremely long-winded chapter for people to plough through should they wish. The previous chapter, I apologise, seems like a bit of an aside, but there are themes in it that I want to develop later. As for this chapter, it's a monster of cerebral machinations. I do apologise for the lack of Saitou-Tokio interaction but Kojuurou is the central character in this section, as well as the Shinsengumi as a group. The tragedy of the Shinsengumi as Japan's ultimate (in every sense of the word: the greatest, strongest, and last) sword wielding unit and Aizu's fate is important to the development of Saitou and Tokio's characters, I feel. If you dislike it, let me know. I'm all for criticism - you reviewers are so nice, and it's giving me a big head. If you don't want to post criticism in a review, well, just email me. If you have any questions, also email me. Thank you thank you thank you for all your reviews, and it really makes me happy that people notice the little things. And I am really utterly flattered and flabbergasted by the good response.

Regarding the last fight scene, I did not mean to portray either Okita or Saitou as being casual about violence, but rather to emphasize that that was how they appeared to the people of Kyoto. For all their verbal sparring, Okita and Saitou take their jobs very very seriously.

1. Timeline: I had a question regarding the timeline and which are actual events and which are not. I apologise sincerely that I did not address this earlier, as I can see why some people might think that there are unnecessary episodes. So let me take you back over the story so far and point out which events actually happened. - Chapter 1: Meeting between the Mibu Roushi Gumi and Matsudaira Katamori - Chapter 2: Fighting demonstration by the Roushi Gumi for Matsudaira - Chapter 3: The Roushi Gumi are officially renamed the Shinsengumi, in the service of Aizu; Shinsengumi trip to Osaka where they fought with Sumo; Mibu Sumo Festival and the burning of the Yamato-ya - Chapter 4: Assassination of Serizawa Kamo - Chapter 6: Saitou's trip to Osaka - Chapter 7: Matsudaira visiting the Shinsengumi and watching Mibu Kyougen - Chapter 11: The Ikedaya Affair (from the Furutaka store to Hijikata's torturing to the triumphant march back to Mibu) - Chapter 12: Assassination of Sakuma Shouzan (important historical figure) - Chapter 13: Kinmon no Hen - Chapter 17: Choushuu vs Great Britain - Chapter 20: Kondou's trip to Edo to see the Shogunate and recruit new members, under the auspices of Aizu

2. Otou-sama, nagatabi...: Father, welcome after your long and arduous journey (said in formal Japanese to greet guests from far away.)

3. Tono: An appellation of respect and familiarity to one's Lord

Lastly, my apologies for the length of the notes today, but definitely not least, in fact, probably one of the best things about this whole shebang, Hakubaikou has kindly offered to post this fic on the hakubaikou fanfiction archive. My gratitude to Conspirator who recommended it. My eyes nearly dropped out of my head when I read the message. If you don't know the site... Well of course you know the site, we are RK fans after all! If you think this is good news, please send HB your regards! Thank you so, so much! I hope that I will continue to merit this honour, and that you won't be disappointed with the rest of the story. The other best thing about this whole experience being of course all the support that I have received. I can't thank you all enough, except to promise to keep trying my best to write this.


	21. Chapter 20: The Cherry, the Gentian and

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 20 – The Cherry, the Gentian and the Camellia**

- October 1864 -

"It makes no sense, Father..." Tokio sighed.

They had been talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Kyoto and Edo, the rock and the hard place between which Aizu was being forced. The military power of the West, and why people refused to acknowledge it. How people should live their lives. How she should live her life. What duty was and how it bound them. The changing times and tides.

"These things never make sense. These things just happen." Kojuurou carefully dipped his brush against the inkwell and pressed it to the paper. He lost his train of thought, and the brush left an indeterminate blotch on the page. He exhaled, put aside the brush and slid the paper away. "Child, you cannot predict the future with logic, which is what you are trying to do. Men are irrational creatures, and so long as they make what they will of life, life will never make sense and the future can never be foretold."

She glanced at him sideways and frowning, as if to say that she already knew this. He picked up his brush again and arranged a clean sheet of paper before him.

"Tokio, life will never be how you want it to be. There are too many factors that we do not control. The biggest difference between life and a story is that a story has to make sense in order for people to understand it. There is no understanding life, there is only the living of life."

"... Father, I respect you, but at times you talk so obtusely, it puts the monks here to shame."

He chuckled.

"All I am saying is that there is no point in raging against circumstances that you have no power over. All we can do is to do what we believe to be for the best."

She smiled at him. Her father – he worked so hard, for his land, for his lord, and for his family. And what was really infuriating about him was that he was never unreasonable, never a person that you could complain about, never did anything to warrant a reproach. The only fault that one could find with him, if it could be called a fault, was that he held everyone to a standard, his standard, and not everyone could measure up. It was difficult, she thought, having him as a parent. A wise man had once said, 'children begin by loving their parents, after a time they judge them; rarely if ever do they forgive them'. How could she begin to forgive him, she wondered, when he never did anything that needed to be forgiven?

"Here, take this to the Aoi-ya." He made sure that the ink was dry, and then folded the page and sealed it. She took the papers and looked at him questioningly, but he simply nodded at her to go.

* * *

"Hai, irasshai mase!" s greeting rang out as a slim figure entered the Aoi-ya.

"Aki-san, hello, it's been a while."

"Aah! Tokio-chan!" Sen hurried over to her and led her to a table at the back of the restaurant.

"These are for everyone," Tokio said as she handed a wrapped box of sweets to Aki. Discreetly, Aki also took the letter that Tokio slipped from out of her sleeve and hid it in her obi. She disappeared through the kitchen doors and came back after a few moments with some tea. She said in a low voice, "Okina is busy with a 'guest' at the moment, but he will be with you as soon as he can." The way Sen emphasised the word guest made Tokio prick up her ears. "In the meantime, is there anything we can get you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Just some tea, and a place to rest until my maid finishes her errands." Tokio did not eat in public places – she never had to. Sen smiled and sat down with her, taking a break.

"We're glad to see you up and about again. You had us worried a while back."

"Well, I really have you to thank."

"Us, and that handsome Shinsengumi Captain, right?" Aki's smile widened mischievously.

"The Shinsengumi have been very valuable allies of Aizu." Tokio said evenly.

"Oh come on, the people who know, know, you know?"

"I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about." Tokio sniffed.

"Oh really? Okita-san is very handsome. I approve, even if it is a secret affair."

"... You're talking about Okita-sama?"

"Of course! Who else?"

Tokio looked taken aback, but then lifted a hand to her face as she laughed quietly.

"That certainly is news to me!"

A puzzled look appeared on Aki's face. And then a look of realization, and one of shock replaced it.

"No!" She gasped in a whisper. She hissed, "I heard it was the Third Captain, but I thought that there must be a mistake and they meant Okita Souji. I mean, sheesh, look at the two of them, which seems more suited to you!"

"I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about," Tokio repeated unconcernedly.

"Ewuuh! You like the Freaky One!" Aki looked aghast.

"Freaky one? That's hardly appropriate -" Tokio started to protest.

"Oh goodness, you _do_ like him!" Aki wavered between a shriek of humour and dismay.

Just then, a man's head emerged from behind the kitchen door.

"Aki, could you give us a hand? And hello Tokio-san, Okina will see you now. Come right through."

Tokio gave an inaudible sigh of relief as she stood up. As Aki disappeared into the kitchen she murmured,

"Tokio-chan, I don't think I approve of your tastes."

Tokio smiled a little ruefully.

She made her way to the guest room, where she found Okina waiting, her father's message before him. She bowed as she entered and he signaled that she should sit.

"Tokio-san, it is good to see you again."

"My most sincere gratitude, Okina-san. It is thanks to you that I can be here."

"Those young Shinsengumi Captains did well."

She bit the inside of her bottom lip, wondering whether he too would pursue the topic. He didn't. Instead, he sighed and refolded the letter.

"... I apologise if this is an imposition. I understand that you had a guest..."

"You, an imposition? Hardly Tokio-san. I apologise for having kept you waiting. It was just that this person was not someone I wanted you to meet." She caught his eye and tilted her head slightly. Okina was technically obliged to tell her anything that he knew. "If you really must know," he continued in answer to the unspoken question, "it was old man Tatsumi from the Yami-no-Bu."

"... He must be old if you say so."

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." Okina glared, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of his acquaintance," she said thoughtfully.

"I don't think it would be a pleasure to make his acquaintance."

The Yami-no-Bu: a group of shadow warriors that the Bakufu had employed. She wrinkled her nose as she sipped her tea. How low had they stooped to engage such unsavoury characters?

"And what business had they here?"

"Tatsumi likes to unnerve me by dropping by every now and then. This time he came to gloat about his current assignment." Okina said with uncharacteristic sourness in his voice.

"Current assignment?"

"It has to do with Himura Battousai." Okina's tone was no longer that of a genial old man, but stern and grim.

The Yami-no-Bu had been assigned specifically to the task of eliminating the assassin some time ago, and all other parties, including the Oniwabanshuu, had been pulled from the case.

She frowned and fear crept into her eyes. Himura Battousai had all but disappeared in recent months. She could almost pretend that he had never existed, they had had no news of him since Kinmon no Hen. She dreaded to think what his return to the streets of Kyoto would entail. Okina nodded, knowing what was going through her mind.

"Tatsumi said that things would come to a head fairly soon, that they had trapped him in a foolproof plan. I don't know what that means, so unfortunately I can't tell you."

She recalled the redheaded youth that she had encountered all those months ago. She shuddered at the memory. So young, so idealistic, and yet so fatal – a deadly combination. Okina's information troubled her. Now would be a particularly bad time to stir the hornets' nest, with the underlying tensions and Aizu on unsound footing.

"Is there anything else you can tell me regarding this?"

"I'm afraid that there's been a restriction of all information regarding the Battousai, it goes only to Tatsumi. I'll do what I can, but I can't promise you anything." Okina drained his cup of tea, and added in a harsh voice, "If there ever was a bunch of blackguards, it's the Yami-no-Bu. To think that we have to associate with them..." He did not finish the sentence, allowing the menacing tone to hang in the air.

"So..." Tokio inhaled deeply. "We can expect that terror in the city soon. And the streets will be that much more dangerous for it..."

"If I may say so, Ojou-sama, the streets are already dangerous enough. And maybe especially for you." She looked at him sharply. "You were targeted once before."

Her cheeks flashed as the blood momentarily drained from her cheeks.

"That was because of my engagement to Satsuma." She tried to recover her composure, trying to show that she would not be cowed. "And it simply reinforces the notion of what pigs they are." Men who kidnapped women and abused them as leverage were nothing but pigs.

"Well, I'm sure your father will see to it that you're kept safe." She bowed her head. "Not to mention your Shinsengumi captain."

She bit her lip.

"Am I to take it that everybody knows about my private affairs?"

"It's my business to know, Tokio-san. I'd be worried if I didn't know such things, and so would you." Okina chuckled. "I don't mind telling you, he has asked me to keep an eye on your activities." Okina pulled out the letter again.

"... I appreciate your discretion, Okina-san." Tokio looked witheringly at the piece of paper.

"It sounds like he's already finding his feet here."

"He has." She smiled – everything at Koumyouji was running twice as efficiently as normal since his arrival, in contrast to the languid atmosphere of Kyoto.

"That's good to hear. Well, just don't make me lie to your father while he's here. And Daisuke will escort you back to Koumyouji." Okina paused. "Though honestly, I have to doubt your tastes, if I may be so bold. That hairstyle? And those slits for eyes?" Okina guffawed at Tokio's expense, and Tokio made a mental note that next time, she should bring some sweets that were not so fresh and bound to cause discomfort to the digestive constitution.

* * *

Saitou watched as Tokio walked down the street, accompanied by O-Kiku and a well built man. She seemed to be lost in thought, oblivious to the cries of the merchants selling their wares and to the fact that he was only yards away. It was O-Kiku who noticed him first, and pulling on her mistress' sleeve, drew her attention to him. He did not move from his position at the door of an inn, waiting instead for her to approach him. If she was going to approach him – the man might be one of her father's guards for all he knew. All the while that the street bustled around them, she held his gaze; unspoken communication as they both searched the other's face for signs of injury and fatigue, worry, assurances, pain and longing.

'She looks harried,' was Saitou's assessment, as he noticed the way her shoulders were held straight but taut. His lips curved sardonically, tauntingly, challengingly at the concern in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes, as though to admonish him for making light of her fears. It was simply his way of reassuring her, she knew, but still, she felt she should not be teased. Just as she drew level with him, she looked up at him and gave him the tightest of smiles. He didn't move as he watched her continue her way down the street, their silent exchange noticed by none except her two companions. It was O-Kiku who looked back and gave him the slightest of bows.

She was a strange creature. There was something about her that he still couldn't put his finger on. When had she started to interest him so? He remembered that the first time he saw her, Harada had yelled at him for not noticing her. At the time, he frankly could not have cared less. The only reason that had changed was when he discovered that she was Takagi Kojuurou's daughter, and it was a quirk that he had met her then. But when had he begun to think that she, not as Takagi Kojuurou's daughter but simply Tokio, was worth knowing? He snorted and pushed away from the wall that he had been leaning against and started to walk. He might never fully understand his feelings for her, but there was one thing that he was sure of. She was someone worth knowing.

* * *

"Saitou-san, have you heard the latest news?" Okita approached him after the evening meal as he was preparing to clean his sword.

"I hear a lot of things, mostly because people like you feel that I need to be pestered." Saitou started to remove the screws in the hilt and scabbard without as much as a glance at Okita. "Why they think I'm interested in their petty lives is beyond me."

"Aaww, because you're the grouch with the heart of gold. There's no use pretending with me, I know that deep down, you really care."

"If that's what you think, you're an idiot. On the outside, Okita, it may appear that I don't like you, but deep down inside, I absolutely loathe you and all other twits."

"Ooh, Saitou-san! If only you weren't such an amanojaku, I know that you would be singing my praises and about your brotherly love for me."

Saitou swung his blade around, causing Okita to duck hastily.

"Hey!"

"How careless of me, I missed."

Okita grumbled a complaint and stretched out on his back on the floor of Saitou's room. Saitou ignored him. The two were closest in age to each other among the Shinsengumi executives, but the most different in temperament (except for a mutual inclination for tormenting each other, perhaps). Still, theirs was a camaraderie based on tacit respect and implicit acknowledgement of each other's strengths and shared ideals, and both were content with that. Saitou continued to polish his sword in silence, checking it for nicks and cracks.

"It seems like Katsura Kogorou has been sighted recently." Okita spoke as though he were addressing the ceiling.

"So he's finally come out of hiding?" Saitou asked in an offhanded way. Katsura Kogorou, leader of the Ishin-shishi, was rumored never to have killed a man.

"And Yamazaki-san told me that there were reports that Himura Battousai was hiding in the mountains."

Saitou's small mallet missed a beat tapping on the blade. He fixed Okita with a piercing glare. There was silence in the air, and Okita reflected that most of the insects had died and left an emptiness amidst the night noises. "We don't know where exactly, but I wouldn't be surprised if the lull these past months were a feint. He'll come back with a vengeance."

Saitou kept silent as he mulled over the new information, not looking at Okita as he sat up.

"... How's the Gatotsu coming along?"

"The Gatotsu?" Saitou frowned, puzzled.

"That move you've been working on, the left-handed thrust."

"You're calling it the Gatotsu?" Saitou frowned, this time in distaste.

"It's cool and poetic." Okita shrugged merrily.

"I don't care for poetry. And you, since when did I give you permission to name my moves?" Saitou was visibly displeased now.

"Ah, but 'to be a swordsman is to live poetry' is what Hijikata-san says."

"Ahou."

Okita's face clouded over momentarily.

"To be a swordsman is to live poetry, to aspire to be the perfect cherry blossom." That was the ideal image that the samurai invoked. The cherry blossom, which flowers magnificently for such a short time, and falls when it has reached the fullness of its bloom. The moment between when the flawless petals leave the branch and hit the earth, there is perfection. "... So perfect, but such little time." Okita murmured wistfully. "Such little time, so much to do..."

Saitou did not reply as he slid his sword back in its sheath and started to give it a final polish with a cloth.

"Japan is changing, and it's hard to know what to fight for, to be sure of it. All I know is that we must fight for peace." He sighed and smiled. "One day, when this is over, I want to go back to Tama, see my sister, teach at the Shieikan, maybe start my own dojo. I want to fall in love, I want to have a family, I want children. I think I'd make a good father."

"Our task will never be over, and I assumed that you were already disgustingly in love."

"No, that would be you, Saitou-san." The cloth hit Okita smack in the face as Saitou glared. "Hahaha, try to deny it but you caaannn't!"

"Ahou ga." Saitou spat.

"Hahaha..." Okita pulled his foot up to scratch it. "I don't think I'm really in love with Tokio-san. She's lovely, but what's the point when she's clearly thinking about someone else?" Okita ignored Saitou's growing displeasure. "It's just not fair, you know? What makes you so different to me? I mean, we're different, of course, because I'm stronger and better looking than you-"

"Ahou."

"-but you don't have death's clock ticking away inside."

There was silence in the room again. Okita was smiling, looking out of the room into the courtyard. It was the first time that Okita had broached the topic of his illness. Saitou recalled the times that Okita insisted that he would never grow up – a poignant defiance, and at the same time a bittersweet acceptance. Rougai – tuberculosis. It was not that people with the disease always died (just the overwhelming majority of them), but for a slim chance of recovery, rest was absolutely vital, and Okita would not rest. Illness was a foe that neither of them could defeat by any amount of training or learning new moves.

"We get what everybody gets, we get a lifetime." Those were the only words that Saitou could think to say. "We could both be struck down in battle on any night. It's pathetic to pity yourself, assuming that you're the only one with 'death's clock ticking away'."

"...You're right, I know." Okita looked back at him. "It's just that I really would like to see peace reign in Japan before it ticks all its tocks away."

"Hmph. Then there's only one thing for that, isn't there?" Saitou smirked.

"What?"

"Aku. Soku. Zan!" In a lightning move of his left arm, his sword flashed in the lamplight and sliced the air next to Okita's face.

Okita looked bemused.

"Haha, you remembered! And you know, you seem to be getting the hang of this Gatotsu."

"Stop calling it that."

In a room not too far away, Hijikata frowned at the moth that flew into his room. It beat against the lampshade, casting its fluttery shadow against the room. He disliked moths. The way they beat their wings reminded him of the cough caught in Okita's chest. He could hear Okita's laugh ring out every now and again – probably from Saitou's room. Two of his best men, and the two that caused him the most headaches. He was in a foul mood as it was, having disagreed very vocally with Yamanami earlier about the austere and unforgiving discipline that the Shinsengumi charter required. 'Yamanami's gone soft,' he glowered, 'the men know the rules, they know what's coming to them if they break them.' With Kondou still in Edo, the two Vice Commanders had no mediator to work out their differences. Then there was Okita with his health. There was Saitou with that Takagi girl. He stood up abruptly, trying to shake his mind of the irksome thoughts. As he stalked off through the dark halls to get some tea, Hijikata kicked out at a pillar and stubbed his toe. A moth flew by, and fluttered tauntingly in front of him. He really disliked moths.

* * *

Footsteps crunched in the gravel outside the walls of Koumyouji. Saitou Hajime stiffened slightly, but the sound was only a group of geisha and some men passing by. It was they who threw curious looks in his direction as he leaned back against the wall. Tokio would not be out tonight. He knew this, but still he had wanted to be sure. He crossed his arms, then uncrossed them again, and quickly withdrew an object from his sleeves. A long-stemmed purple flower and a note tied to it with string. He had found it attached to the side-gate, and the note was in her writing. "The gentian stands for truth and justice," it said. Makoto – that was the meaning of the flower. He frowned as he looked at it again. He was not a sentimental man, and he could see no connection between its purple petals and his cause.

'Typical woman,' he said to himself.

She would not be out tonight. He was there more for his own peace of mind more than anything else, and he half believed it when he told himself that he was just making sure that no suspicious persons (besides himself) were around. He would do one round of the outside walls and he would go back to Mibu. Or wherever Harada and Okita were – he knew they were drinking, and it had been a while since he had a proper night out. His last few nights off duty had been spent in her company. Not that he begrudged that fact. As he had said to himself earlier, she was someone worth knowing.

A faint smile appeared as he remembered the last time he had walked with her to the river. Wearing his geta, which for some reason made her irresistibly alluring. Her lips had been delicious. As he lingered over that memory, a faint scent fragranced the air, as if to accentuate the image. He looked around, and noticed an autumn camellia tree in flower, hanging over the wall of a nearby fence. In the moonlight, it glistened with dew. Before he realized what he was doing, he had sliced off a twig bearing a full blossom. Frowning as he stood with it in his hand, he was about to let it drop to the ground. He hesitated, and instead, continued walking, hiding it in his sleeve. When he had completed a full tour, he glanced quickly around to make sure no one was near, and tied the camellia to the side-gate. If she found it, she found it. If not, well nobody would know he had left it there.

With that, he took long strides away from Koumyouji, rapidly distancing himself from the scene. He scowled as he started to hit the bars that Harada frequented - there were many, but everyone knew Harada and he wasn't hard to find after a few questions. As Okita and Harada greeted him exuberantly, he snatched their cups of sake and drained them. As the two realised what Saitou had just done, they started to row, much to the annoyance of the other customers. Saitou couldn't care less. He had emasculated himself enough for one night, it was time to reassert his masculinity.

* * *

Tokio had lain awake for most of the night, only starting to drift off when the dawn chorus started. She heard the earliest noises of the morning traders as they came into the city to unload their goods as the eastern sky started to lighten. Dawn in Japan always came early, the Land of the Rising Sun. Tokio had not tossed or turned, preferring instead to lie still, looking out at the garden as she contemplated. She steeled herself against an involuntary shudder. Himura Battousai: what had the Yami-no-Bu planned? Did it mean that the Battousai was stealing through the streets again, searching out victims for assassination? Her father – he should leave the city as soon as possible, before the snows started to fall. He might refuse to leave without her. Would she go with him? Perhaps she would have to. It was not as though she was indispensable to operations here. But she did not want to leave. Not so long as _he_ remained in Kyoto. She let out a long breath. Saitou Hajime, did he find her note? There was no certainty that he would have come by tonight, but she thought he might since it was his night off. She buried her face in her pillow as she smiled at the thought. 'The Freaky One indeed!' She thought indignantly. Just as she was fading into sleep, to dreams of amber eyes, the compound started to wake up. She was reluctantly roused from her sleep as the monks rang the temple bell for morning prayers. The sound vibrated through the air, causing not a few birds to take wing, the first flight of the morning.

Resigned to the fact that she would not be able to sleep now and that she'd do better to nap in the afternoon, she sat up, caught her robe and donned it over her yukata. She quietly left her room, and headed to the side gate - perhaps he had come last night, perhaps not. As she opened the gate, she caught sight of the camellia dangling from the handle. Her heart jumped and an irrepressible smile broke over her face. She closed the gate again and brought the flower to her lips. The sweet smell washed over her senses, as though reviving her from her sleepless night. She gave a little laugh as she remembered what the autumn camellia represented. 'To win against the odds, earnestness and pure love'. She doubted that he knew this, but it was a happy little coincidence.

* * *

Author's notes:

* Has been edited August 2012

In acknowledgment: I mistakenly deleted Chapter 11 when I posted this Chapter, and many readers offered their gracious condolences me out. My immense gratitude to Miburo Kid who had it saved and thus saved the day, and also to Jintachi who offered her assistance too.

With regard to the appearance of the Oniwaban, I did not want to overdo it, and I was unsure as to what other members would have been in Kyoto at the time (and also, it would have been too out of character for the RK members to be overly familiar with Tokio). So, I previously promised a cameo, and here it is. If Aki's still out there reading, thank you!

To all my very intelligent reviewers out there who gave me such support, thank you once again for all the encouragement. I get queasy that people won't understand what I'm trying to do or say, but every time, I'm blown away by the positive response and the insightful comments that you send my way. As for this piece going up on hakubaikou fanfiction archive, hakubaikou is in many people's opinion the definitive Rurouni Kenshin fanworks site. Thank you again to HB - it's not up yet as HB's been awfully busy.

1. "Children begin by loving their parents...": Oscar Wilde, Irish writer and genius. (Forgive me all Wilde fans.)

2. Irasshai mase: Greeting called out by shopkeepers, innkeepers and merchants to welcome customers. Standard Japanese for day to day living.

3. Yami-no-Bu and Tatsumi: Spoiler alert for anyone not familiar with the story of Kenshin and Tomoe, from manga Volume 18 and upwards.

4. A little Shinsengumi sidenote: Kondou, Hijikata and Okita were all from Tama, a rural area outside Tokyo. Shieikan is the dojo (martial arts school) that most of the founding members trained at one stage or another and met. 'Makoto' is the gold emblem on the blazing scarlet flag, meaning truth and justice.

6. The cherry is the national flower of Japan, and was beloved to the Samurai for the reasons outlined above. The gentian and autumn camellia (or sazanka/sasanqua is its proper name) are flowers native to Japan that grow around this time of year. Every flower is supposed to stand for something, and often there are several interpretations. I chose the most popular ones.


	22. Chapter 21: Snow and Scarlet

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

* **Spoiler Alert: For Manga Volume 18 and up**

**Chapter 21 – Snow and Scarlet**

- Koumyouji, 17th January 1865 -

Tokio took a deep breath, her eyes half-closed as she set her sights on the target. Channelling her concentration, imagining the path of her arrow to the centre circle, she raised her arms above her head and drew the bow. A physical draw but a spiritual release, the natural result of her meditation. She let fly, and knew in that fraction of a second before it left her hand that today was not a good day. The arrow missed the outermost ring of the target, skidding violently against the frame and falling to the ground. She held her stance for a moment, focusing on the wayward arrow, then exhaled dejectedly and lowered her arms.

'Shooting with technique merely improves the technique, shooting with the spirit improves the spirit', she chastised herself. If she was trying to improve her spirit, it had made little progress that day. It had made very little progress in the last couple of months in fact. She started the process again, determined to keep a grip on her mind this time. It was no use, however – fleeting and disjointed images threatened to swallow her view, and the arrow missed again.

Those images, her fears, they came welling up no matter how often she tried to suppress them. A man with red hair and a scar on his cheek, faceless men in blue coats, rain the colour of blood, of men murdered, of amber eyes shining through darkness, and the memories of swords that had struck too close for comfort. Tokio was agitated.

She frowned as though she was concentrating on the target, but instead her mind was picking its way over the events of the last couple of months. Her father – who had decided to winter in Kyoto – had been keeping a very close eye on her.

"It is only right that I wish to protect you, child. I have already nearly lost you once, I won't risk it again," he had said. She had grown so accustomed to some relative freedom here at Koumyouji, where she had been her own mistress; it did not sit well with her that her every move be carefully watched and she needed his permission each time she sought to go outside.

Of course, it was out of the question that she meet Saitou Hajime, and she missed him. She had seen the Shinsengumi when they came to pay their respects for the New Year. It had been a formal event, and it was not as though she could talk to Saitou then, only able to greet him along with the other members and guests. She also had held a bit of a staring match with Hijikata. She bit her lip as she smiled ruefully – she had lost, partly because it was not fitting for a young woman to stare so challengingly at a man, and partly because she grew reluctant to meet his cold-blooded glare. She had not been able to talk to Saitou; however, she had coaxed O-Kiku to discreetly slip him a fine bottle of sake to take back. It was the New Year after all, and also his birthday.

Saitou Hajime – the most she had seen of him this last while were fleeting glimpses when she had been to Kiyomizu Temple. Under the watchful eye of her escort, it was not sensible to approach him, except to exchange the barest and most courteous of greetings as appropriate for a lady of Aizu and a captain of the Shinsengumi. Then again, there were those times that all she could do was merely look at him, and watch at him watching at her. She was not content with merely looking at him. She missed him something terrible.

Now, he was gone to Osaka, and she thought she would give almost anything for even just a glimpse of him.

The sudden flight of a bird brought her back to the courtyard and the bow in her hand. She refocused on the target as she prepared to shoot again. This time, she imagined all of her fears and frustrations placed there. She drew the bow, calmly, resolutely, and released. This time, it struck right in the heart. If only life were as simple as to vanquish all her inner demons on that centre circle, she thought wistfully.

Life was never that simple. As she strung another arrow, it began to snow, brightly and lightly. Kyoto was beautiful when it snowed.

* * *

Saitou frowned, looking out the window of his quarters in Osaka. Saitou frowned where other people would have gazed or smiled. It was beginning to snow, and although he was relatively indifferent to weather, snow could delay his return to Kyoto. Kyoto – he frowned not at the snow, but at the thoughts it inspired in him. Homesickness? Was this homesickness? Better to be homesick than lovesick, he snorted, and he would never admit to the latter.

"Don't worry, Saitou-san, I'll keep an eye on her and a look out for attackers while you're away." Okita had pretended to reassure Saitou, although Saitou had asked for nothing. "You know, I might get lucky. It's not unusual for the handsome hero to win the affections of the girl."

"Ahou. You have the affectations of a girl perhaps, but the affections of one? Don't make me laugh." Okita was trying to needle him, Saitou knew, but Okita would keep his word.

He brought the cup of tea to his lips, and regretted not ordering something more satisfying. He remembered the night of the New Year. The sake Tokio had presented him had been of very high quality. A drink fit for men who respected drink. He had nearly kept it all for himself, except that he had been discovered by Harada, Okita and Nagakura who pried it away from him and forced him to share. It had taken less persuasion than one might imagine – though he might deny it outwardly, it was better to drink together.

Tokio – she would be going to Kiyomizu tomorrow for her ritual prayers. It would be almost two weeks since he had seen her last...

_"Saitou-sama, how nice to see you," she had approached him on the steps and bowed. Her escort stood behind her, looking as though he thoroughly disapproved._

_"Tokio-san," he had nodded his head. He did want to talk to her, more than he would say, but he was not the type to make polite conversation to pass the time of day, and especially while there was someone around to listen to them._

_"How are you keeping?" That formal tone of voice she used, so distant and concealing. His eyebrows twitched – etiquette be damned. Still, he felt he should tell her he would be out of town._

_"I've been assigned to track some Choushuu roushi. We've reason to believe that a large group of them will be arriving in Osaka soon. I will be heading there myself in two days to investigate."_

_"... I wish you every success." He caught the fleeting impression of distress before she assumed a personable smile. She looked up at him and added, "The streets of Kyoto will be that much more unsafe with you gone, so please return to us safe and soon."_

_She knew that he had been watching out for her from the shadows, standing guard, unseen. He knew that she knew. Her escort had turned away from them for a moment to watch a group of young men rowdily descend the steps. She took the opportunity to slip an omamori from her obi, which he swiftly took from her. "Please, take care."_

_'Tokio, Tokio, there is no point in hiding behind a smile when your eyes give everything away,' he had mused then. She would miss him, he could see, more than she already did, and that was already too much for her peace of mind._

_"Ojou-sama," her escort called out, as though to rebuke her for spending too much time talking to unsavoury characters. Saitou had held her gaze a few seconds more, before turning around and walking away._

_"Safe journey," he heard her call out from behind. Without looking back, he raised a hand in acknowledgement, and he knew that she smiled._

And now, here he was in Osaka. He realised that he had been gripping the cup tightly, and consciously relaxed his hand. Tokio's omamori was in his other hand. It was not that he was a superstitious man who put much faith in such things as charms or amulets, but it was not a bad feeling to know that someone cared for his well being. As the snow began to fall more heavily, it obscured his view of the street. It was not a bad feeling to be missed by somebody, especially if that person was Tokio, he reflected.

* * *

- Kiyomizu, 19th January 1865 –

The crunch of fresh snow under her boots felt particularly satisfying that day. It was so crisp, and clean, and just the right depth to ensure the best kind of footprint. Kyoto was beautiful. Snow instilled a sense of peace, however deceptive. There was no trace of the daily violence of the city, it lay hidden beneath a bright white. She crunched on, looking back once to check that her footprints were indeed following her, a testimony that she had been there. She pursed her lips as she saw her escort mindlessly stepping into the trail she had made, stamping her existence with a heavier step. These escorts bothered her. Always keeping an eye on her, always wary, mistrustful, and always keeping her bound, even when she was outside, to the confines of Koumyouji. She missed the sense of freedom she had had whenever she walked with Saitou Hajime.

Just as she was dwelling on Saitou's absence from the city, the colour red caught her eye. It took a second for her to a register what she was looking at. Or rather, who she was looking at. She froze, feeling that her heart had burst through her chest; in a flashing instant, her throat was dry and her palms clammy. She looked around in panic; her escort was oblivious to her sudden dread and the streets were deserted. She looked back again, at where the redhead was sitting outside a tea house, and he looked back, and she thought he thought he recognised her. There was no mistaking him, albeit now he had a new scar crossing the older scar on his left cheek.

Hitokiri Himura Battousai had indeed returned to Kyoto.

The fear, the rumours, the dread things that stalked her in bad dreams – there he was, brazenly in broad daylight, and he was looking at her.

"Ojou-sama?"

Tanaka asked more as a reproach than out of concern. She looked at her guard, and tried to say something but no sound came out. If Himura Battousai had recognised her and decided to act, there was no moving fast enough to escape. Tanaka might be an experienced swordsman, but so were many who had fallen to the lesser-looking man. Such a small figure, barely taller than herself. He still did not look older than fifteen, sixteen at most. Was he really the one responsible for all the assassinations? She glanced back at him again. He was drinking his tea, no longer watching her. He looked so... Haunted. Guilty. Would he kill her? He looked younger in the light of day.

"Ojou-sama!" Tanaka asked her more loudly this time.

Her mind raced – she knew she should get back to Koumyouji as fast as possible, and she knew that she shouldn't let morbid curiosity get the better of her. And yet, when she spoke, she said,

"I am sorry, Tanaka-san, but it seems as though my boots have broken. The snow has seeped in and drenched my feet, and they are so cold and numb, I hardly think I can take another step."

"But Ojou-sama!" Tanaka sounded exasperated. "I told you that it would be better not to go to Kiyomizu until the snow had cleared."

"I know, and I am sorry." A voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to get away from there, and still she started towards the teahouse. "Please, I will wait here. I would be most obliged if you could find a palanquin or some new footwear, I am so sorry for the inconvenience." Mentally, she made a note to reward Tanaka later, if she should still be alive.

Tanaka made a face as though he would like to swear, but not in front of a lady. Preferring expediency over his orders not to leave her side, he started off. As far as he was concerned, he would not be gone long, and the only person around was a short, poorly dressed youth.

The youth watched as she approached. She stared him straight in the eye, stopping a few feet in front of him. If he was going to kill her, he could do it in a flash without even standing. She couldn't for the life of her understand why she thought he wouldn't.

"Is it not cold outside?" Her voice was steady when she worked up the nerve to speak.

"Too many people inside."

There were two customers inside, looking out curiously at the young man who preferred to take his tea in the cold and the young woman who had approached him. Two customers were too many for Himura Kenshin at that moment. Any number of people was too many for him to deal with lately. He would not even be out on the street except that he was supposed to meet his contact here. He eyed the girl as she sat down next to him, wondering why she bothered if he terrified her so. He recognised her, of course; she had been the one in Matsudaira Katamori's palanquin. He reckoned that he should kill her, but he really did not want to. Not now, not after what he had just been through...

"Do you still believe that you are fighting for a better Japan?" He looked at her sharply. "Peace and harmony, as you claimed?"

"... Yes." He had to say yes. If he did not, then it would be disrespectful of all the lives that had been sacrificed to his ideal, and all would have been for naught.

She studied him for a moment, and he felt that she had become calmer now, more sure of herself.

"So will you kill me also?" The blunt statement jarred him. A similar question had been put to him, what seemed an age ago.

"... No."

"Why not?" It was asked more out of curiosity than as a challenge.

"... I don't wield my sword just for the sake of it. Our enemy is the Bakufu and their soldiers, not ordinary civilians."

He was not in the mood to talk, but he did, thinking not of the girl beside him now but of another, whom he had tried to explain his cause to before.

"I am from Aizu, and I work for the Shugoshoku." This time, she was bolder. "I am that which you seek to destroy."

"... You are unarmed. I will not draw against an unarmed person."

"So, if I were to reach for a sword, you would strike me?" She lowered her gaze and murmured, "Is it really that simple?"

He shut his eyes.

"You know that it is not." He could feel the scar on his cheek start to sting again.

"And the great and mighty ideals of the Ishin-shishi? You still fight for them?"

"We are fighting for the future." He was resolute in this statement.

"The future? Tell me, will the future you envision be run by cowards who kidnap women and use them as leverage?"

Her personal sense of injury fuelled her words, although she heard the cautionary voice in her head shouting 'unwise!' to provoke the Battousai. It earned her a murderous look that seemed to pierce right through the heart of her. Her blood ran like ice and the sense of cautious calm she had assumed evaporated quicker than her breath in the cold air.

"Cowards who use women as leverage? Why don't you tell me what you mean?" His voice was so soft and deadly. 'If she had anything to do with Tomoe...' He would kill her. At least, he felt he could.

"I was kidnapped by Ishin-shishi. They sought to kill me, to teach Aizu a lesson." She answered quickly, desperately wanting him to stop looking at her like that. As though all the blood he had shed, he would make rain down on her. He exhaled slowly, reigning in his fury.

"... I am sorry to hear that." Was he? She could not be sure, but he seemed sincere. He paused for a beat. "My wife was taken from me, by Bakufu assassins. I tried to save her. She died."

It was the first mention he had made of Tomoe's death of his own accord. It hurt like hell, because it was hell. And the girl looked stricken. He could feel the pain rising. He continued, in a voice that was almost dead.

"You ask me why I fight for the Ishin-shishi? I fight in order that we might have peace one day, that ordinary people can live without fear or misery." Like he had wanted to live with Tomoe. "Fear and misery, caused by unjust rule, a corrupt government, a tyranny of power over the weak and poor. I don't care about Joui or Kaikoku, all I care is that people be allowed to live in peace and harmony. To that end, the Bakufu must be brought down."

That last statement spurred her to speak.

"The Bakufu? It is the Ishin-shishi that are to blame for causing fear and misery. With their war-mongering and their fear-mongering propaganda about the foreign powers! They are destroying people's lives!"

"... What do you know about fear and misery?" He fixed her again with a cold glare. "What would you know about being weak and poor?" Spiteful words, stinging words. "... You have obviously been brought up in a rich, samurai household. More than enough food on the table. More than enough clothes for winter. You can afford to rest when you're ill. You can afford to laugh and make merry."

"I know about fear and misery." Her small nostrils flared in indignation.

"Oh, did you read about it in a text? Did your nurse tell you stories?" He gritted his teeth. "Or have you ever been beaten for not bowing quickly enough to a man, simply because he carries a sword by birthright? Were you sold into slavery. Did your family die for drinking fouled water, because the landowner in the village would not allow them access to a well? No, for you it's been a life of privilege, of luxury, and ease."

Her cheeks were flushed scarlet now, and she would not meet his eyes. He paused, breathing deeply, and added,

"It is not your fault that you were born to a good family. But it is neither the fault of the poor that they were born poor, and the weak are not to blame that they have no rights."

That was his true ideal, he recalled, not some political rationale. The ideal of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, to defend those in need. But he had not done enough – he had not been able to save the one he had most wanted to protect. And it wrenched his stomach inside out, he wanted to scream and shout and tear his heart out of his chest, it hurt so much. Instead, he drank his tea. He, who had had nothing, had gained something, and then had it taken away again. This was the weight of human life, now he knew, and he had borne all that he could never bear to experience again.

Tokio dared to look at him again, and saw the wound on his cheek had reopened. Drops of blood fell to the ground, unfurling scarlet onto the snow.

"... I am sorry." It sounded so feeble in the wake of his sorrow, and she was not sure for what she apologised. "I am sorry for you." He did not answer.

She wondered at him, the self-styled defender of the defenceless.

"You should never have joined the Ishin-shishi as an assassin... You care too much and you think too deeply." She said firmly, regretfully.

"I could not allow myself to stand idly by as people suffered." He closed his eyes, his efforts at communicating with the world for one day had taken its toll. "I vowed to do what I could do, to bring about a new era of hope for Japan." His promise had cost him too much, but he could not afford to stop now.

"It is a shame that things are the way things are." She stood up. Tanaka had just turned the corner, coming down the street with a palanquin. She looked down at him, and asked gently, "How old are you?"

"... What does it matter?" He gauged her cautiously.

"It doesn't, I am just curious, is all..." She murmured.

"... How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"... I am not older than you."

"... I am sorry that we could not meet under different circumstances." The pauses in their conversation brought the palanquin closer and closer. "... Thank you for talking with me. I appreciate your indulgence..."

The implication being that he could have killed her at any time, and she certainly knew it. She bowed low, as Tanaka called out to her. As she began to walk, the red-haired youth called out to her.

"The nights of Kyoto will become more dangerous and unpredictable. Have a care." She looked at him questioningly, but he said no more. She bowed again, and then carefully climbed into the palanquin. Himura Kenshin watched it move away down the street, the escort throwing him a curious look. He wondered why he had talked so much. He probably should have killed her. Katsura's messenger was late. And his cheek was still bleeding, scarlet onto snow.

* * *

- 21st January 1865 -

For how many nights over the last two months had she lain awake, with only her thoughts for company? And they were not the best of companions, given their recent preoccupations. She closed her eyes. Every time she thought about her encounter with Himura Battousai, she felt the urge to bury her face in the pillows, draw the covers over her head and close her eyes. But she did not, and instead opened her eyes again, stared up at the ceiling, looking for patterns in the grain of the wood. Himura Battousai, he was a good man. It disturbed her, and reassured her at the same time. Her face flushed as she remembered his contempt for her privileged background. 'What do you know about fear and misery?' She could hear the accusing words still ringing in her head. She had not been able to think of an answer, and she still could not.

Himura Battousai was a good man. Just like Saitou Hajime was a good man. It disturbed her, because sooner or later, they would meet, and they would fight. One good man fighting another. It reassured her in another way, that the man who was at the frontline of their enemy was not someone they should be ashamed to fight. Choose your friends with care, but your enemies more carefully still.

She thought about the wife who had died. Had that been what the Yami-no-Bu had told Okina about? How utterly disgusting. Her stomach churned. Selfishly, and ashamed of her selfishness, she wondered whether Saitou would mourn her like the Battousai mourned. Did Saitou believe that he could protect her? Had it been the same for the Battousai? And even now, after she had met him, or perhaps especially because she had met him, she shuddered when she thought about him.

One expects to lose men at times of war – it is when the women and children are lost that people are surprised. Although they really should not be; the weak are always the ones who suffer first and most. How had he become what he had become? 'So young, he must be younger than I...' He fought for a new Japan, not on the grounds of ideology or politics, but because he wanted people to have a better chance at life. It was so simple, and for all its simplicity (or rather, because of it), it was irrefutable. He fought for peace. So did Saitou. She wished for peace. So why then was all this violence taking place? What reason for this turmoil? It hurt her head to think about it.

His warning, she reflected, had been ominous. She had some inkling what he meant. If he had emerged from hiding, there would be more violence and murder. She fretted while she lay still, the candle having burned out, casting the room in a deeper gloom.

* * *

"Saitou-san! Welcome back!" Okita called out to the lanky figure who was approaching, as though it were perfectly natural to be meeting on the rooftops of Kyoto in the middle of the night.

"Okita, isn't it past your bedtime already?" Saitou asked by way of greeting.

"Good to see that you're as disagreeable as ever."

"Here." Saitou tossed an object at the seated man as he took in the view from the vantage point. Okita had found a good spot. From here, he could see most of the inner courtyards of Koumyouji.

"What is this?" Okita eyed the gourd warily.

"Sake. From Osaka."

"Haha, trust you Saitou-san to bring alcohol on a stake-out!" He uncorked the bottle and took a deep gulp. And spluttered and gagged. "What the hell! Saitou-san!" He flung the bottle back at Saitou, who caught it and held it out to Okita again.

"It's medicinal." Saitou glared at Okita. "You should go back to Mibu. Nobody gains anything from you freezing your ass off up here."

Okita shouldn't be out in the snow, and it galled him that he was partly to blame. Saitou had not explicitly asked Okita to watch the compound while he was away, but among the things he had not explicitly asked, sitting out in the freezing cold was certainly not one of them.

"... I don't expect any special treatment from you." Okita said quietly, a small sense of injury creeping into his voice.

"Hmph." Saitou raised his eyebrow. "The drink is disgusting. I hardly think I'm doing you a favour." He took out another bottle. "Finish that and I might share this with you." He took a swig, the warmth and sweetness all the more delicious for the brisk night air. Okita wrinkled his nose and drained the gourd, coughing again as he swallowed.

"Ugh. That is vile." He snatched the other bottle from Saitou's hand, and Saitou glared at him. "Aah, that's much better." Okita sighed. "When did you get back?"

"Two hours ago. You missed the briefing."

"Hahaha, was Hijikata-san annoyed?"

"That man is perpetual annoyance personified." Saitou snorted.

"Things have been quiet here while you've been away." Okita took another mouthful, ignoring Saitou's outstretched hand demanding his drink back. "It was really nice, and everyone was happy."

"Ahou."

"I almost saw Tokio-san take a bath today -" Okita did not finish his sentence as Saitou's foot pushed him roughly off his perch. He laughed as he skidded to a halt, roof tiles clattering to the ground. He was about to climb back up when he noticed a movement about the Koumyouji walls. He glanced at Saitou, who was also staring intently.

Five shapes were rapidly scaling the walls. Even before they had disappeared over the other side, Saitou and Okita were making their way silently down.

* * *

Tokio was still staring at the ceiling, trying to will herself to sleep, when she heard the faint ring of steel on steel. She tensed, her heart beginning to pound as she realised the noises were getting louder and that they were too close to be outside the compound. She grabbed her robe and made to call the guards, but even as she opened her mouth, the sound of heavy footsteps approached and a tall figure burst into her room. The steel of his sword flashed in the night, and her heart skipped a beat.

He grabbed her by the arm, and snarled,

"Quickly!"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her, surprised and shocked and relieved and so, so glad that Saitou Hajime had returned. Her heart beat faster now, but for a different reason than just fear.

Suddenly, two figures blocked their path as they made their way through the corridors. A sharp whistling sound, Saitou's sword drawing an arc in the air, and five blow darts fell to the floor. Saitou lunged, his blade in his left hand, right arm extended in the momentum of the movement. The narrow corridor provided him with the advantage – his prey could not escape.

Tokio gave a loud gasp as his sword skewered one of the assailants, even as the other tried to make his escape down another corridor. She picked up one of the darts off the ground, flung it, nearly slipping on the blood drenched wooden boards. It struck the second man in the calf, and he muffled a cry of pain but kept running. Saitou yanked his sword out of the body, grabbed Tokio around the shoulders, pulling her to him, and was just about to run with her, when a door slammed open behind them. They heard a shocked intake of breath and a shout for guards rang out. The two whirled around, and came face to face with Takagi Kojuurou.

He stared at them blankly for a moment as the compound awoke and the alarm was raised. The dead man lying in a pool of his own blood, the spattered walls, Tokio's bare feet stained scarlet, and the man with the fierce amber eyes and a protective hold around his daughter's shoulder. In another second, Kojuurou regained his wits.

"Tokio! Are you safe?" He reached out for her, the fear visible in his features.

"I am fine, Father." She reassured him, as calmly as she could manage.

Her father reached out to her, but she did not move. It was Kojuurou that walked towards them and released Tokio from Saitou's grasp. Saitou coolly met the older man's eyes, before bowing and leaving very rapidly for the courtyard where sounds of fighting could still be heard. Kojuurou and Tokio hurried after him. They arrived in time to see Okita dispatching the last man left standing. The scarlet stains showed clearly on the snow, gleaming in the moonlight. Saitou was not there.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hirosawa dashed out of the building towards them, accompanied by ten men.

"Shinsengumi, Captain of the First Division Okita Souji. At your service." Okita bowed calmly, and wiped his sword of blood before resheathing it. "Myself and Captain Saitou happened to be in the vicinity when we saw five intruders scale your walls. We followed and they attacked."

"This one's alive." Saitou appeared from the shadows, dragging an incapacitated man by the arm along the ground, a dart sticking out from his left calf. "The dart must be tipped with a sedative." He dropped the arm, and it fell unceremoniously to the ground.

Hirosawa and his men eyed the two warily, and slowly sheathed their blades.

"Aizu are most obliged for your timely intervention." He exchanged glances with Kojuurou, who nodded. "If you would remain in the compound please, after we have checked that there are no more intruders, then I hope you won't mind answering some questions."

"Of course," Saitou spoke before Okita, "though I ask that you allow Captain Okita to return to Mibu to report this incident."

Okita opened his mouth to protest, but stopped himself when he saw the look in Saitou's eye, as well as the look in Takagi Kojuurou's eye. It might be better for him to sit this one out. And anyway, he was feeling quite tired now after all the excitement. Let Saitou deal with the paperwork and officials and the irate and suspicious father. Okita bowed and took his leave, Tokio thanking him fervently in a low voice, and he acknowledging it as gallantly as ever. As he made his way to the gates, he looked back and saw Saitou and Kojuurou staring at each other, while Tokio and the others busied themselves in the aftermath of the shattered night. He was feeling tired – it would be good to get to bed.

As he walked back to Mibu in the dead of night, it began to snow again. Nobody would see Okita cough, and cough again, and the falling snow would quickly cover the scarlet drops that fell from his mouth to the ground.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter comes not just with spoilers (apologies to anyone who is not familiar with the Jinchuu Arc) but with angst in the form of our beloved Himura Kenshin. I was thinking about how to reconcile the differences between Kenshin and Saitou's later outlook on life, besides the obvious personality clash, and the easiest (and laziest) solution was the fact that Tomoe had died, and Tokio had not. Please don't hurt me for being a bad writer. I apologise if this does not agree with anyone, and if anyone has any other suggestions, by all means, send them my way.

Now, Hakubaikou has most kindly featured this work on her absolutely gorgeous site, and if I'm lucky, she says she might be able to put up a title page in the fanart section as well, so let's see what she decides. If it gets posted at all, please bear in mind that it is heavily stylised, and I am sorry if you don't like it. A million thanks to her again, and also to all the readers that perused this on her site!

1. Shouchuu: Alcohol drink that is distilled, not brewed. Very strong, the Japanese equivalent of whiskey or scotch. Popular with people who know a thing or two about alcohol.

2. Omamori: Literally meaning "protection", these are amulets and charms that can be gotten from any Japanese shrine or temple, like the Christian crucifix. There are omamori for many things, including personal omamori, travel, financial, etc.

As always, I would love to hear from you all, and please take care.


	23. Chapter 22: A Father's Blessing

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 22 – A Father's Blessing**

- 21st January 1865, late night at Koumyouji –

The sounds of the shattered peace grated on Saitou's ears. Even the moon seemed to glare down, as though to accuse them of breaking the sacred silence of the night-fallen snow. If any late night revellers had been passing through the vicinity, they would have been surprised and uneasy to see so many guards, fully armed and armoured, hurrying forth and back around the compound.

He watched from underneath the eaves of the engawa as Tokio directed the clean-up process: the removal of the bodies, the washing of the floors, instructions for whom to do what. She worked with a grim efficiency, soft-spoken as ever, but clearly used to being obeyed. Her feet were still bare in her geta, and he had been lent a clean set of clothes to wear. The remaining intruder had been taken into custody, and was most likely already being subjected to fierce interrogation. The magistrate would arrive in a while to make an official report. Saitou half-closed his eyes lazily as he thought about how he would be called upon soon to talk to him.

The fire set up a few feet away hissed and sparked. For want of something to do with his hands, he rechecked the familiar weight of the sword at his side. The snow was starting to fall more heavily now, and soon, the stains of the corpses would be buried. For all appearances, it would once again be a pristine winter garden by dawn.

As the compound began to recover a semblance of calm, Tokio, satisfied that she had done what she had to do for the time being, walked over to where Saitou was leaning against a pillar. She bowed, smoothed out her yukata and sat down by his feet. She gave a slight shiver, grateful for the warmth of the fire. He could see the snow that had crowned her hair, melting – clear drops magnified the light. She glanced up at him once, delighting in the way that the flames threw shadows on his sharp features, and lowered her head again. It seemed an age since the last time they had met.

A servant boy appeared around the corner, carefully carrying a half-filled basin.

"Excuse me, Sir, the hot water you asked for."

The boy placed the basin by Saitou, along with some clean cloths, bowed, and retreated hastily. In answer to Tokio's questioning look, Saitou snorted and said brusquely,

"Your feet."

Tokio furrowed her brow as she looked down and saw that her feet, indeed, needed to be washed.

"Oh dear. And my yukata too." In the aftermath of that night's events, she had not had time to clean off the blood.

She pursed her lips as she soaked a cloth, drawing her knees up so she could reach her toes. As she carefully wiped away the stains, she looked up at Saitou and caught his eyes lingering on her exposed calf. Blushing, she hastily pulled down the hem of her yukata. Saitou, realising what he had been doing, wrenched his eyes away, concentrating very hard on nothing in particular in the shadows. She ventured another glimpse at him, biting her lower lip in furtive amusement as he glowered at the dark.

"Thank you very much for your consideration," she murmured, his impulsive act of thoughtfulness giving her reason to smile.

"Hmph."

She was washing away a dead man's blood, delicately, deliberately, frowning with distaste. It was unnerving for her to recall how she had nearly slipped in the corridor.

"How was your trip to Osaka?" Tokio asked as she patted her feet with a dry cloth.

"Fruitful." That perfunctory statement would suffice – he decided against telling her that increasing numbers of Choushuu roushi were moving through the region, not after what she had witnessed tonight.

"... You were missed." She sighed almost inaudibly and smiled wistfully. "I am glad to see you back, safe and sound. And also, keeping me safe and sound, it seems." The last phrase was accompanied by a faint chuckle.

She met his gaze as Saitou observed her for a long moment. The lines around his eyes softened slightly as the tacit understanding between them sought affirmation and received it - unfaltering, unwavering, assuring. From his sleeve, he pulled out the omamori she had given to him on the steps of Kiyomizu. He fingered it languidly, aware that the expression on her face meant that she expected him to return it. Then, without saying a word, he put it away again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her blink rapidly a few times, quietly surprised. She lowered her head again, dark hair casting shadows, hiding her face from his view. Still, he knew she smiled. And had she been looking, she would have seen him smile too.

Instead, she closed her eyes, grateful that the heat of the fire had started to penetrate her chilled bones. Stretching, she raised her arms together above her head, arching her back slightly, and extended her legs towards the flames. Her toes curled as her muscles flexed. The hem of her yukata fluttered with the movement, and the curve of her instep and slender ankles sent a strange spark of emotion across amber eyes. When she reopened her eyes, he was looking into the fire with an amused expression.

"Once again, I owe you my life." She started to speak after a comfortable silence.

"For the third or fourth time, at least." He snorted.

"At least," she repeated, bowing her head in acknowledgement.

"What would you do if I decided to reclaim your debt to me?" Low tones, meant as a jest, but not quite hiding the underlying earnestness.

"It is a dangerous thing, to save someone's life. You risk enslaving them to you by sheer virtue of the depth of their gratitude." There was the sense of a teasing rebuke in the way she murmured.

"The daughter of the Takagi family, as my slave? Interesting..." He smirked at her condescendingly as the last word lingered in the air.

She raised an eyebrow haughtily.

"The weight of such gratitude would crush you."

"Meaning your life is not to be taken lightly?" Saitou's sharp teeth gleamed as he grinned.

"... That was a terrible joke." Tokio wrinkled her nose.

"Hmph."

Abruptly, he crouched down, sitting on his heels. The fabric of his hakama brushed against her hand. Was there a word to define all the conflicting emotions within her? How could light-headed, loud-hearted thrilling be infused with a sense of calm and completeness? She had to consciously stop herself from brushing back the stray strands of hair that fell about his face – she thought he would object. Strange that he should be thinking the same thing; he had to suppress the urge to fix the loose tresses that framed her features behind the soft, small shell of her ear. It really had been too long since the last time they had met.

Footsteps approached, and Saitou swiftly stood up again, backing away a few paces. Hirosawa turned the corner, calling out,

"There you are, Saitou-kun. The magistrate has arrived. Please, come with me." Saitou nodded and stalked down the corridor. "And Ojou-sama, your father wishes that you rest," Hirosawa added as he followed the taller man.

Tokio bowed, and looked on as the men disappeared to attend to their affairs. Left on her own, Tokio, felt a shiver run through her body that had nothing to do with the cold. Kyoto was more treacherous than ever, and more beautiful for the snow.

* * *

"Saitou-kun, I really must thank you and Okita-kun for your timely actions tonight. On behalf of all at Koumyouji, let me extend our gratitude for your deeds." Takagi Kojuurou bowed.

"The Shinsengumi are at your service." Saitou bowed in reply, noting that he must have said that over ten times already that night.

Kojuurou studied the Shinsengumi captain seated in front of him. Some time had passed since Saitou had been summoned to talk with the magistrate. As a matter of course, Kojuurou had been present while Saitou was giving his testimony of the night.

Okita and he had been passing through the area on their way back to Mibu for the night. They saw signs of suspicious activity. They saw intruders scaling the walls of Koumyouji. They followed, and engaged the enemy. It was only right, according to their duty. The magistrate had been satisfied – after all, it was not the Shinsengumi who were under investigation – and then proceeded to interrogate their captive. The captive was not being cooperative, and Kojuurou had left with Saitou as the beatings began.

No, it was not Saitou's account of events that Kojuurou had misgivings about. That was not the reason why he had asked to speak with him in private. He exhaled slowly and reached for his tea.

"Do you think we are right to suspect Choushuu elements in this affair?" An official topic made an easy, appropriate entry point.

"In truth, I would be surprised if it wasn't the Ishin Shishi." Saitou's characteristic dryness belied a slight restiveness at being scrutinised so by the older man. He had guessed at the true purpose of the meeting.

"In which case, we can assume that their intended target was my Lord."

"Most likely, but it could be they planned to either assassinate or kidnap senior retainers as well, judging by their number and tactics." Enemy tactics – it was a subject Saitou felt comfortable discussing, even in discomfiting situations.

"Could they have done that?" Kojuurou sounded concerned, and justifiably so – Koumyouji was not by any means the least secure location in Kyoto.

"... It took Okita some time to deal with them." Saitou implied that an average swordsman, or even a group of them, would not have caused Okita much bother.

"Okita Souji, I had heard tell of his skills, but I assumed that people exaggerated. Now I know better." Kojuurou paused. "I am disturbed by thoughts of what might have been if the both of you had not happened by." The tension in the room began to mount from a casual wariness to a dangerous guardedness. Kojuurou, unshaken by the glint in Saitou's eye, continued. "A most fortunate coincidence, for us." The stress on 'coincidence' indicated that he might not believe it to be mere chance.

"Do you doubt us?" Saitou asked bluntly, not one to sidle around a subject.

"A fortunate coincidence, is all that I am saying." Kojuurou's voice was low and steady.

"Do you doubt us?" Saitou asked again, a greater edge to his voice.

Kojuurou did not answer immediately, holding Saitou's challenging stare steadily.

"... No." He paused for a moment. "It is my daughter that you have made me doubt."

And he knew that the something he had sensed between the two was not nothing as he caught it flashing in Saitou's eyes. The true objective of the conversation had been broached. Saitou reflected, he had known that this conversation would take place sooner or later. The older man took Saitou's silence as a cue to continue.

"After all, the most important figure here is hardly my daughter. And yet, before Katamori-kou, or even raising the guards, you came and found her."

"It just happened to be the first room I came to." The detached drawl had not left Saitou's voice, and he was not necessarily telling a lie – her room had been the first place he had headed towards.

"What chance it is then, that you should happen upon Tokio's quarters." Kojuurou began to feel the onset of a headache. "How many times now do I owe you my daughter's life?" Saitou had not admitted anything yet, but neither had he denied the insinuations.

"At the same time, Takagi-sama, I owe you my life." That was the reason he had taken an interest in her in the first place, Saitou told himself.

"So now we are even." Kojuurou said quietly but firmly.

"You do her wrong, to doubt her." Saitou had regained what little composure he had let slip. "She has done nothing for you to be ashamed of." Unconventional, certainly, but shame was a harsh word.

"They say pride is folly, in which case Tokio is my great folly." Kojuurou drained his tea. "I have been indulgent with her. I am beginning to regret that I spoiled her too much."

"She is a capable person, and she tries her best to please you."

"But obviously, pleasing herself is more important." Kojuurou could not keep the bitterness out of his voice completely.

"... She asked once how she could lead an honourable life and be happy also." Saitou's voice sounded unconcerned, but his eyes betrayed him.

"To lead an honourable life is to be happy." Kojuurou replied sharply.

They sat in silence for a while, gauging each other. Around them, the compound had lulled itself back into a tense calm. Kojuurou stood up suddenly, turning his back to Saitou and opening the shoji facing the inner garden. It seemed brighter for the snow.

"You would not make her happy." Kojuurou spoke after a while. He turned around to face Saitou. "Tokio has been born and bred to the finer things in life. She was brought up to appreciate such things." Kojuurou added firmly, "And she will marry in her own class."

At that, Saitou did not manage to completely stifle a snort.

"So it is a question of status and birthright." One of the things that Saitou respected about the Shinsengumi was that one was accepted regardless of such things, on the merit of his character and his sword.

"It is a question of what one would bring to the union." Kojuurou corrected sharply. "Tokio has been blessed, with a good family, a fine education and upbringing, and if I may say so myself, she has charm and beauty. And besides her personal virtues, she also provides a strong connection to Aizu's ruling hierarchy."

"It seems that your daughter has been cursed with blessings." Saitou commented dryly, ignoring the warning look in Kojuurou's eyes.

"A man who makes his living as a Shinsengumi captain would not be suited to her." Saitou Hajime may be a good man, but Kojuurou did not think he was being unfair, to want his daughter to choose someone other than such a wolf. Wolves were dangerous. And many died young – he did not wish for his daughter to be a young widow.

"I see. You regard your daughter as a political pawn." Saitou was crossing the bounds of propriety, but he had never been one to be overly concerned about social etiquette.

"And what would you have to gain from her? An estate of three hundred koku is a tempting reason to seduce a sheltered young girl." Kojuurou said in a low voice, and it was a low blow to a man's dignity.

"Do you think that I would seduce your daughter for a mere three hundred koku?" The scorn in Saitou's voice was scathing. "You value her too cheaply."

"And is that what you think, that I want to use my daughter as a political tool?"

Takagi Kojuurou did not flinch in Saitou's glare, and it was Saitou who looked away first. Kojuurou sighed.

"There is only one thing I wish for my children, one thing above all else, and that is peace." He lowered his eyes, and exhaled softly. "... I would give everything for them to live without fear. Not wealth, not power, but peace, above all else."

"You think that her marriage into a powerful family will protect her from the recent turmoil?" Saitou's eyes glittered in the dim light. "Her family background has certainly not deterred attackers."

"I appreciate what you have done to keep her safe, but that is not enough. It is from the changing times that she will need most protection." Kojuurou looked Saitou in the eye. "If my family's fortune, if Aizu's fortune was to be reversed, who would shield her from the upheaval?"

"She cannot be shielded from the upheaval, she is here, at the heart of it." And it had been Saitou who had hauled her out of it every time.

"But when I bring her back to Edo, it will be better, and she will find a suitable match." Kojuurou said shortly.

As the words sank in, Saitou's eyes clouded over in an otherwise impassive face – it was the only sign he showed of being troubled. Kojuurou relented somewhat, not without sympathy.

"You are a good man. I know this. I would not be speaking with you if I did not think so. But you should understand, Tokio would lose more than she had to gain by marrying below her rank."

"I see." Saitou's expression grew cooler still.

"I appreciate that you care for her." Kojuurou wondered how it was this strange, gaunt figure had indeed allowed himself to care. He cared more than he would willingly admit, Kojuurou could see. "I hope that you, as I do, only want what is best for her."

'What was best for her', the phrase struck Saitou as he considered what Kojuurou had to say. Saitou closed his eyes resignedly. How did one measure such things?

"Tokio is destined for better things. It would be a waste to have her lower her standing."

The thought ran through Saitou's mind that her life would be wasted on a man who did not appreciate her.

"She should not be reduced to washing the blood out of your garments." Kojuurou knew that this was unfair, but it hit its mark. Saitou turned away. "I ask you, do not ruin my daughter."

Saitou exhaled slowly. He bowed to Kojuurou and stared into the garden before taking his leave.

"Ahou ga." He muttered to himself under his breath as he walked away.

Takagi Kojuurou frowned; did he just imagine that Saitou called him 'Ahou'?

* * *

Tokio was waiting in the same place that he had left her, although she had changed her clothes and was no longer barefoot. She smiled at him as he approached, somewhat tired, but obviously glad to see him. As Saitou lowered himself to the floor next to her, she nodded her head, and murmured,

"Otsukare-sama desu." She poured the tea that she had prepared. "Your meeting with the magistrate took longer than I expected."

"It wasn't the magistrate that kept me." He reached for his cup. "It was your father."

"... I see." A twinge of anxiety showed in her eyes. He did not look at her.

"... I am to take my leave of you."

"Of course. It is late and you have been working so hard. I will have them saddle a horse to Mibu, or I could arrange a room for you here-"

"I am to take my leave of you," Saitou cut her off, "and not just for tonight."

After a moment, he looked at her. She had paled noticeably, even in the dim light of the fire and snow. Tokio could feel her throat tighten – feeling weak, she tried to close her hand tightly, and found that she could barely close it. She reached out instinctively for Saitou. He took her hand and gripped it firmly. She lacked the strength to squeeze back, it weighed limply in his grasp.

"... Have I displeased you?" She was struggling for calm, and at least her voice did not quaver too much.

"It is not you. And it is not my decision." She resented his self-possession, though his clenched hands proved that he was not as collected as he seemed. "It was your father's." She frowned. She too had known that the confrontation was inevitable."... Your father does not think I am worthy of the Takagi family." Saitou smirked bitterly.

Tokio tilted her head, knitting her brow in concentration and concern.

"But we already knew that would be so," she said quietly. Saitou narrowed his eyes. She added, "We did already know that... Why is it different now?"

Saitou continued to frown at her. She was right. They had already known this, long before. She had never been less than a high-born lady, and he had never been more than a captain of the Shinsengumi.

"It is different because your father has expressed his explicit wishes."

"It is not different. This was foreseen... I was under the impression that we both understood the consequences..."

She was right. However, Kojuurou's words came to mind, as he thought about how much she had to lose.

"Your position, your life now, what of those?"

"So, it is a question of birthright and status?" She used the same words as he. "One of the things I admire about the Shinsengumi is that a man is judged for the strength of his character and not for the circumstances of his birth."

"It is not honourable to disobey your father's wishes."

"And it is not honourable to be false to oneself."

Saitou looked at her questioningly, unable to argue with her statement.

"See how you have made my heart beat," she murmured, raising his hand to the side of her neck. Below her skin, he could feel her pulse racing, pounding, it must be hurting her, it beat so hard. Her skin itself, he noted, was extremely soft and inviting to the touch. With an effort, he pulled his hand away.

"Hmph. You shouldn't allow yourself to get upset so easily. Typical woman." He feigned annoyance at her emotional reaction.

"I am so sorry for causing you so much bother," she murmured, smiling. He was regaining his composure, and so was she.

Unexpectedly, he pulled her slightly closer, leaning in towards her, until he could press his forehead against hers. His eyes really were quite, quite beautiful, she reflected as they remained like that for what could have been a few minutes, or could have been a few seconds. No, they both thought, neither of them were willing to let go yet.

After a while, Saitou pulled away, and looked down at her.

"You know, I didn't think you were beautiful the first time I saw you." He said it ever so casually.

"... And you are telling me this now, for what reason?" She sniffed, somewhat taken aback, and unsure how to accept the comment.

"It only happened that one time."

Saitou was grinning now, and Tokio felt a keen pang pierce her, the good sort. And at the same time, she thought ruefully that it was unfair, how much power Saitou Hajime seemed to wield over her, over her mind, her heart and her soul. And Saitou Hajime was mentally rebuking himself for nearly yielding over something that he had foreseen from the very start, and something that he had chosen to disregard from the beginning.

"Tokio, Tokio, who thought it alright to flaunt convention, so long as nobody knows. Well now, somebody knows." Wolfish, was the only way to describe that amused expression on his face. "What will you do?"

"I think I am grown braver now." As she felt the strength return to her limbs, she knew that it was true. "'No more last words', you made me promise."

Her voice was as soft and clear as it could be. The words carried in the night air, danced in the falling snowflakes, and left patterns in his soul.

* * *

As Saitou threw some more logs onto the fire and stoked it, he cursed Tokio for her stubbornness; she had refused to go to her room even as she had been falling asleep. But if he was forced to be honest, it was true that he did not want her to leave. Still, it would be ridiculous if she caught a cold from sleeping in the corridor.

"Saitou-kun? I thought you had already left?" Kojuurou's voice called out quietly from behind. "... And you really have some nerve." He spoke with the ire of a father defied as he saw who was curled up at Saitou's side.

"Take it up with your daughter, if you please," Saitou appeared nonplussed, "she was the one who took it upon herself to fall asleep out here. Sheer exhaustion from the excitement tonight," he added by way of explanation.

Kojuurou peered down at his daughter's sleeping face. Her features did seem pinched and worn, even as she rested. Even in his anger, Kojuurou worried that the night had taken too heavy an emotional toll on his child.

"... Did you take your leave?"

"... I did... She refused."

Kojuurou frowned and bit his lip, obviously displeased.

"How do you mean, she refused?"

"I realise that you must be feeling disappointed," Saitou remarked by way of answering. Dismay would be more apt – and Kojuurou could feel his headache returning with magnified strength. "However, she assumed that since she always presumed that she could not count on your blessing, it made very little difference to the actual state of affairs." Saitou stifled a smile at the older man's expense.

"And you. You are willing to engage in such dishonour?"

"... I believe that respect has to be earned. You have earned my respect, Takagi-sama," that was true, "and I would like the time to earn yours. You do her wrong to doubt her."

"A child who disobeys her parents is dishonouring her first duty in life." Kojuurou's voice rose harshly.

"For now, Father, I would hope that you trust your instincts that told you that Saitou-sama is a good man." Tokio spoke quietly, opening her eyes slowly from sleep. She pushed herself up, and knelt in front of her father.

"Tokio, I have enough to deal with as it is, with tonight and the threats against Aizu and Katamori-sama. I do not need you to add to my list of concerns." Tokio bit her lower lip – she had rarely seen her father so angry. Or so worried, for that matter. She quickly lowered her eyes – his gaze filled her with remorse at causing her father distress.

"Saitou-kun, I would appreciate it if you could excuse us now." Kojuurou did not take his eyes off his daughter as he spoke. Recognising that it was not the time to interfere between the father and his daughter, Saitou bowed and silently walked away.

* * *

It was almost a meditative exercise as Tokio focused on steady breathing, keeping her head bowed to the ground. It would not do to get excited in this situation – it would only hamper her efforts to calm her father and plead her case.

"... Look at me, Tokio." Kojuurou spoke quietly after the heaviest of silences.

Tokio raised herself obediently.

"I am very disappointed in you." Tokio winced visibly. She had known that this conversation would eventually take place, but still, she hated disappointing him.

"Please, Father, this is my fault, do not hold it against Saitou-sama." After all, she was the one who had written those letters, she was the one who had asked him to walk with her, and just there, she was the one who had refused to let him take his leave.

"What do you have to say, Tokio?"

"... I am sorry."

"Though not sorry enough to obey my wishes, obviously."

"... I am sorry, but my feelings on this matter are not negotiable." She answered quietly but so firmly.

Kojuurou eyes widened, surprised that she would openly challenge him. Inwardly, he commended her for the strength of her conviction, but it did not change the fact that she was defying him.

"Needless to say, I was hoping that this was just a harmless infatuation, just a sheltered young girl seeking a little excitement."

"I am sure that he would agree if I said it was not." From what he could gather of his previous meeting with Saitou, Kojuurou knew she spoke the truth.

"Tell me then, what future do you imagine for the two of you." His tone increased in severity. It was her future after all that was at stake. "Were you planning to elope with him? To leave behind your family, your position, Aizu, everything that you once held dear to you, and hide someplace where we would not find you?"

"Father, you know my family are most dear to me, and Aizu also, and we never made such plans-"

"So, what exactly do you want, Daughter?" Kojuurou cut her off. "Realistically, a future with him, what would that entail? You waiting for him to come home, after a night of killing, and living your life washing blood off his clothes?"

"Saitou-sama is an honourable man-" Tokio interjected, but Kojuurou carried on.

"Or to become a young widow? Is that what you envision? And a poor one at that, and what do you know about being poor? Or vulnerable?"

The image of a red-haired youth with a deadly look arose in her mind's eye, looking down at her, asking what she knew of being poor, of being weak. She shut her eyes, but the image, being as it was inside her, lingered.

"As I said, my feelings are not negotiable."

"... I wish for you to live in peace." Kojuurou sighed, looking regretfully at his daughter's closed eyes. "Peace, above all, and you will hardly have that with Saitou-kun."

"He is a keeper of the peace. And he is a good man." On this point, she would not surrender. And Kojuurou could not refute it either.

"He is only Shinsengumi. And you are a daughter of Takagi."

This was also irrefutable – the conventions and traditions would not accept them, they would rule that she had abased herself, and she would be an outcast.

"What would you have me do, Tokio? I cannot and will not give you my blessing." He would not have it said of his daughter that she had fallen, and forsaken her name.

"It is a cruel world, that I would be facing dishonour for choosing an honourable man..." Tokio looked down to hide the distress in her eyes.

"What would you have me do?" Kojuurou asked again, more quietly.

"All I can ask of you, Father, is to have pity on me. Please. Do not force me to choose another, if I cannot choose him."

"You care about him that much?"

"... It is perhaps the greatest tragedy of my life."

"The tragedy of life is not that hearts are broken, but that some never do."

"Forgive me if I do not consider it a blessing."

"... I will be returning to Edo as soon as the snow lifts. I mean for you to return with me." He looked away from her.

She narrowed her eyes, her mind working furiously.

"Father, you said that you want me to live in peace. Then, please, do not be so eager to have me marry." She looked up at him. "In this day and age, with the shifting allegiances and power struggles, how can we be sure of what union would be best?"

"But that is precisely why you must marry, to protect you from this upheaval."

"Father, it will be the powerful families who will be affected most by this revolution." It was Kojuurou's turn to wince at the word. "Whether we will it or not, this is what is happening today in Japan. Rebellion, revolution, call it what you wish, but it is civil war. Just think of what happened with the Saigou family. Do you really want to risk that again?"

Kojuurou rubbed at his forehead, trying to massage away the headache.

"That will not happen again."

"But we cannot be sure."

"That is enough, Tokio!" Kojuurou said sternly. Tokio fell silent, and bowed her head again. "That is enough," he repeated again, more calmly. "You will return to Edo, and you will meet with the suitors that I will choose." Her face grew expressionless. He looked at her sadly, gently, and added, "But I will not force you to marry against your will."

Her eyes widened, and she gave him a small, grateful smile. Kojuurou sighed and stood up.

"You really care about him that much?"

"He is a good man."

"He is a strange man."

"But he is a good man." She said more firmly.

"What could he offer you that other men of higher rank could not?"

She did not answer the question, because she did not have the words to explain it. The answer was not a question of class, or not-class, defying all classification beyond just the two of them. It was a sense of freedom, to be no more than she was and no less. As different as they both were, they understood each other. He knew her, and she recognised him. All these intangible qualities, no words could adequately describe them, so she did not try. It was a matter only between Takagi Tokio and Saitou Hajime, and nobody else.

Kojuurou sighed again. He would have wished that she had not known love until after she was safely married. Love would make a marriage happy, but first one had to make a marriage work. As he saw it, love was a by-product of a successful relationship, and not the basis for one. He shook his head, as though he were trying to shake the dull pain in his forehead.

"Now go sleep. Tomorrow will be busy for us all."

With that, Kojuurou walked away, unsure as to what exactly he had agreed to regarding his daughter and Saitou Hajime. He was too tired tonight – he would think on it some more in the morning. And he was grateful that his younger daughter Tami was still too young to be causing him such headaches. Tokio, it seemed, really was his oldest folly.

* * *

She found Saitou standing outside the shed where the prisoner was being interrogated. He saw her, and walked over, scowling.

"Why are you not asleep yet?" It was a cold night, and she should really be resting.

"How was it?" She ignored his question, and led him back inside the building.

"... He's cracking." Saitou snorted. The intruder would confess soon, or he would die.

"I see." Tokio frowned. They would have to employ more guards, and better ones at that, so that there would be no repetition of what happened tonight.

"And did your father convince you that I would ruin you?" He had been curious and it was preying on his mind.

"My father plans to take me back to Edo," Saitou stiffened. She inclined her head and paused before adding, "though he has agreed that I will not be forced to marry."

Everything was relative, Saitou thought, as he found himself grasping Tokio's shoulders and holding her to him. It was certainly not as though Takagi Kojuurou had given them his blessing (quite the opposite, in fact), but he felt an immense relief when he realised that Tokio's life would not be tied to another man, at least against her will. Pushing her back slightly so he could look at her, he said firmly,

"Then don't marry."

"I will not marry." She nodded, amused at the insistence in his voice. A year ago, she would never have imagined that he could show such affection for her.

"And write to me from Edo." She laughed at that.

"Surely, there are other ways for me to keep tabs on your movements without bothering you personally?" She teased, recalling a time when he would have been bothered by her request.

"Hmph."

She leaned into him again, and murmured,

"Will you write back?"

"Of course not." Saitou snorted. "What sort of sentimental fool do you take me for?"

She frowned, and was about to retort, but his lips reached hers before the words left her mouth. Acutely aware that they could be discovered at any moment, the thrill grew unbearable for her after a while. Saitou's mouth caught the side of her cheek as she turned her head away abashedly. She whispered softly.

"... Is this all we can ever hope for? Stolen moments?" They both wanted so much more.

"Things happen as they should, Tokio." He pressed his forehead to hers.

Things happen as they should, and Saitou would prove himself worthy of her. Even if her family and all others disapproved, he would at least prove himself to her. Peace – all Takagi Kojuurou wanted for his daughter was peace, and that was what he fought for. So much could happen in the space of one night, and yet, at the end of it all, they were still where they started, but stronger now, more determined, and more certain of each other than ever. Takagi Kojuurou, rather than driving a wedge between them, had only succeeded in pushing them closer together.

The wind blew across the drifts of snow in the courtyard. One almost imagined it carried tender whispers through the night.

"Do not marry, Tokio." It could have been the rustling of bare tree branches.

"I will not marry, Hajime-sama." Or the yawning of a cat as it stretched.

"You must promise." A draft blowing ripples over a pond's surface.

"I promise."

The eastern sky had started to lighten before it ceased. Whether it was the whispers had fallen silent or the wind had dropped, was a matter between the whispers and the wind.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hello again, and I hope everyone is keeping well. And may I just say that I was absolutely blown away by the reviews I received for the last chapter. I'm always amazed and flattered that people have nice things to say, but I think it overwhelms me more every time. For those reviewers who leave email addresses, I do try to write back, and if you haven't heard from me already, I am really sorry. However, work really does take its toll and not only am I very very behind on reading up on fics (apologies to other writers out there), but my correspondence too. That said, it really does encourage me no end to hear that readers are enjoying themselves, and I will keep trying my best. So, thank you as always for your time and your kind comments, and I am really looking forward to hearing from you.

Honour and Love in traditional Japanese romance are ambiguous factors, and I hope that I have not confused people. If I have, I apologise, and I am sorry also for the lack of action. I intend to start moving the story along more rapidly now, but I really felt that this confrontation between Kojuurou and Saitou and Tokio was necessary. This was quite a difficult chapter for me to write, so I would be most grateful for any constructive criticisms and feedback that reviewers have to offer.

1. Koku: One Koku is the amount of rice (the principle measure of wealth in those days) that would feed one person for one year. The Takagi family, according to my research, was in charge of an estate with three hundred koku. Not as much as some others, but not a trifle either. Kojuurou's official position was Oo-Metsuke-yaku and I have told some people already that I got the inspiration for Tokio's position in this piece from the fact that she was a lady-in-waiting/scribe to Matsudaira Katamori's sister, Teru-Hime. Teru will make her appearance later in the story.

2. First Names: I'm sure that some astute readers have noticed that in this chapter, Saitou calls Tokio by just her name at the end. Calling somebody by their first name only, especially in the upper classes, is only allowed in the most familiar circumstances. Tokio will probably always call Saitou with the suffix 'sama' because that is her way of showing her respect for him. Even in this day, it's not entirely unheard of that a wife will call her husband "sama". My parents still call each other Kikue-san and Takashi-san.


	24. Chapter 23: Poetry and the Death

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 23 – Poetry and the Death of a Swordsman**

- February 1865, Kyoto –

"Okita-sama!" A young female voice rang out in the street.

Okita Souji halted his horse and turned to see a familiar figure approaching.

"Okita-sama, it has been a while," Tokio smiled as she bowed.

"Tokio-san, it's been too long!" Okita exclaimed as he nimbly dismounted and patted down his clothes.

"I do not mean to keep you from your work."

Tokio looked at the horse, which seemed much too big for the slight man. It tossed its head and stamped its hoof as Okita slung the reins over its mane.

"Don't worry, it's no pressing matter, and it would be criminal of me to deny myself such pleasant company."

"As charming as ever, Okita-sama. No wonder the men of Kyoto warn their womenfolk about you."

"Surely you have me confused with Harada-san," Okita said laughingly.

A forced cough sounded from behind them as they smiled at each other.

"Ahem. Ojou-sama? Do we not need to hurry back to Koumyouji?" Tokio's guard frowned.

"Gojou, I am sorry, but I have not seen Okita-sama for a while, and I hope you won't mind terribly if I take a few moments to greet him?"

She said this in an apologetic tone, but her escort knew that he had no choice in the matter as he watched Okita wave her over to a tea shop. Gojou snorted in unison with Okita's mount and guided the horse towards a resting post down the street – there really was no point in arguing with either the lady of Aizu or with the Shinsengumi's First Captain.

As Tokio sat down opposite Okita, he quickly ordered two batches of dango and tea for them both. After the serving girl retreated with his order, he focused on Tokio and said quietly,

"I hear that you are returning to Edo with your father soon."

"That is right. We will be leaving as soon as my father has completed his tasks in Kyoto."

"His tasks?"

"Oh, just a few administrative duties, the usual house-keeping chores."

The serving girl returned with the tea and sweets and placed them on the table. Okita picked up a skewer and started to eat.

"We'll miss you."

"That is kind of you to say." Tokio lowered her gaze as she warmed her hands around her teacup.

"I mean it. I, at least, will really miss you. Promise me you'll come back."

"... I never really got a chance to thank you about the other night. I owe you my life."

"You changed the subject." Okita quirked an eyebrow.

"I have not seen you since then, and I am sorry that I have not had the chance to thank you properly."

"Yes yes, we got an official letter of thanks from Aizu-kou, and then Hijikata-san hit me on the head, because he couldn't give out to me for neglecting my duties because we'd saved your lives, but he was still annoyed at me so he thwacked me anyway, but anyhow, promise that you'll come back." He was more insistent this time, and also swallowed three pieces of dango off the skewer in one go.

"... I will miss Kyoto-" Tokio was cut off as Okita spluttered and choked.

"Okita-sama, are you alright?" Tokio, startled, thumped him hard on his back. Half a dango nearly flew out of his mouth as a result, and his eyes bulged momentarily. He quickly gasped, then gulped some tea and sighed.

"Ouch! Tokio-san, you hit rather hard."

"I'm sorry, but you were choking."

"That's going to leave a bruise," Okita jokingly exaggerated the pain, at which Tokio chuckled. After a moment's contemplation, he asked, "... So, you'll miss us here in Kyoto?"

"Okita-sama, I am honoured to have known such men as the Shinsengumi."

"Really? Because we're still not very popular here."

"I feel that to be such a shame, as I know just how hard you all work to keep the city safe."

"Although with men like Saitou-san, it could be argued that we're making it more dangerous." They both smiled at that.

"Even so, your ranks are growing." This was true; the Shinsengumi was now larger than it had ever been. "And I hear that you have a powerful new addition to your executive ranks."

"Oh, Itou Kashitarou and his group you mean? Well, yes, I guess that Kondou-sensei is very pleased."

Itou was renowned in Edo as a master swordsman and an intellectual (and also for his handsome features). Kondou had invited him to join the Shinsengumi and Itou had accepted, bringing with him a considerable number of followers. Upon joining the Shinsengumi, he had been assigned the executive position of military counsel. Itou Kashitarou, it seemed, was making waves.

"... If you may excuse me for saying so, he is not a person that you would think would typically join the Shinsengumi?" Compared to the other members, Itou was sophistication personified amongst a rude rabble.

"You think so too? That's what Hijikata-san said to me, and he was kind of annoyed that Kondou-san decided this without him, but then he muttered something about 'needing to diversify our image'."

Tokio narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Softening the Shinsengumi's reputation with Itou-sama's image may help relations with the public."

"Softening our reputation? Well if Hijikata-san could hear you say that! Hahaha!"

"Hijikata-sama would object?" Tokio smiled slyly.

"Pftp. There's nothing soft about Hijikata-san. And he's increasingly grumpy these days, you know? I mean, if he wasn't so stubborn, then maybe Yamanami-san might not have gone away..." Okita's voice trailed off, as Tokio's eyes widened.

"Yamanami-sensei has left?" Okita nodded. "But when, and why?" A creeping sense of disbelief entered her voice.

"He disappeared last night. Nobody knows why, really." Okita smiled sadly.

"But then that means..." Yamanami had left the Shinsengumi. One of the strictest codes of the Shinsengumi forbade leaving the group, under pain of death. Deserters were hunted down, and forced to commit seppuku. Tokio gasped quietly, and asked in a hushed voice. "Okita-sama, have you been assigned to track him?"

"Yep." Okita stretched his back.

"But then, you have not a moment to lose! You must go now! Bring back Yamanami-sensei so that he might explain himself!" Tokio rose to her feet in alarm.

"Relax, Tokio-san, it's going to be alright." Okita stretched his arms over his head.

"Okita-sama, please, you must go!"

"It's going to be alright, Tokio-san, really. Don't worry." Okita leaned his head to the side and grinned. She did not miss the wistful look in his eye as he looked away. He waved to Gojou, who untied Okita's horse and led it back towards them. "Everything is going to be fine." Tokio gave a hesitant nod though she was not altogether convinced. "Just promise me that you won't leave for Edo without saying goodbye." He thanked Gojou and mounted the horse.

"I promise." Tokio bowed her head. "Please, take care."

"You too."

Okita coaxed his horse to start walking. As it ambled down the street, Okita looked back and waved at her. Tokio knew as she watched that Okita had no intention of bringing Yamanami back. She realized that he had been sent by Kondou and Hijikata as they did not want to see Yamanami brought back. She understood – the code of the Shinsengumi was unrelentingly harsh, and they wanted their friend to stay alive.

* * *

It was two days later that Tokio hurried to her father's quarters, bearing the news that Yamanami Keisuke had returned to Mibu, and was scheduled for seppuku that very night. As he listened, his face unmoving, Tokio's voice trailed off.

"You already knew about this?" Her cheeks flushed. "And you mean to do nothing about it?"

"What can I do, Tokio?" He looked up from the papers in his hand. "This is a matter for the Shinsengumi to decide. Their internal affairs are not under our jurisdiction."

"We see fit to intervene when we want to get rid of Serizawa Kamo, but not to save Yamanami-sensei's life?" She said hotly.

"Tokio –" Kojuurou began but his daughter interrupted.

"Father, they would listen to you. Please, Yamanami-sensei does not deserve to die."

"Tokio, you are going to have to learn to not interfere in affairs that are not of your concern."

"It is of my concern. Father, you were the one who charged me with keeping an eye on the Shinsengumi. I have watched them from their inception, and I know who they are and what they stand for. I know that for whatever reason Yamanami-sensei left the Shinsengumi, he does not deserve to die for it!"

"Tokio, it is not your concern, nor is it mine. That is a decision that Kondou Isami has to make."

"But you could plead on his behalf. Surely Aizu might have a say." She was distraught when her father simply shook his head.

"Tokio, please." Kojuurou called to her as Tokio bowed and stood up rapidly to leave. "Tokio!"

* * *

"Hijikata-sensei, I know you said that you didn't want to be disturbed -"

"Then why am I being disturbed?" Hijikata threw a vicious glare at the young guard as he shoved the notebook in his hand roughly into his sleeve.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is a lady from Koumyouji at the gates and she is insisting she talk to Yamanami-sensei or Kondou-sensei."

The young man quickly got out of the way as Hijikata stormed out of the room.

He saw her in the courtyard just inside the gates. He felt that wave of disquiet wash over him, the feeling that she always seemed to provoke in him whenever they met – she was trouble as far as he was concerned. She bowed low as he approached.

"Tokio-san, to what do we owe your visit today?" It was a standard question to ask, but his tone was venomous.

"Hijikata-sama, please excuse my sudden imposition, but I would very much appreciate it if I could speak to Kondou-sensei or Yamanami-sensei."

"Kondou-san is busy. Yamanami-san, as you've no doubt heard, is preparing for seppuku. I'm afraid it's out of the question." His face hardened while hers paled. "Don't make my work any harder for today."

"Then you truly intend to kill Yamanami-sensei?" Her voice lowered in harsh objection.

"Don't speak about what you know not!" Hijikata's tone was even lower. "You have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Aah! Tokio-san, what are you doing here?" A large voice boomed across the courtyard. Harada Sanosuke waved to Tokio as he walked towards them.

"Harada, you're supposed to be with Yamanami-san." Hijikata pressed his fingers to his temple as if to ward off a headache.

"Yeah, I was getting kinda restless so he said it would be alright if I took a break. Glad I did now, Hijikata-san, stop hogging Tokio-san for yourself."

Tokio looked alarmed as she imagined she could see a vein throbbing in Hijikata's forehead. This was not going well at all, but then, what had she expected?

"Harada, get back to your post, NOW."

"Tokio-san! I thought I heard somebody say you were here!" As if things couldn't get worse for Hijikata, Okita came running around the corner.

"Hello Okita-sama, Harada-sama. Please excuse me for this sudden visit, but I came to see Kondou-sensei and Yamanami-sensei."

"If you wanna see Yamanami-san, come right along with me!"

"Harada!" Hijikata barked, beginning to turn red.

"Hijikata-sensei," a young man came towards them, making Hijikata press his palm against his head in exasperation. "Kondou-sensei is asking for you."

"Fine, I'm coming." He inhaled sharply, taking a few seconds to compose himself. "Harada, get back to your post. You," he pointed at Tokio, "can go back to Koumyouji. I'm sure your father will tell you not to meddle in our affairs. And Souji, you, go, do something, make yourself useful!." He stalked off stiffly, glaring at Harada until he shrugged and followed the Vice-Commander, flashing a smile at Tokio.

"Boy, he's really mad. I haven't seen that variation in a while." Okita smiled innocently.

"That variation?" Tokio inclined her head.

"Yep. Twitches, vein and glower, along with flared nostrils, gritted teeth and jutting jaw-bones. That one means that we're all going to be on double shifts for at least a month." Okita sighed. "Oh well."

They stood for a few more moments in silence. A brisk breeze blew across the courtyard.

"Tea?" Okita asked after a while of scuffling his toes in the dirt.

"Oh, yes please."

* * *

"I guess you were surprised to hear the news." Okita smiled gently as he divided up the sweets evenly.

"I must admit that I was," Tokio murmured as she poured the tea.

They were seated in Okita's room, with a brazier lit and the screen doors open to the inner garden. A lone bird sang in the chill afternoon – it would be Spring soon, but not yet.

"To be honest, forgive me for being so presumptuous, but I did not expect you to find Yamanami-sensei..."

"... Neither did I. And I didn't. He found me."

Tokio's eyes widened and she was on the verge of asking when footsteps turned onto the corridor. They stopped at the room beside Okita's, went in, and came back out again. Saitou Hajime's figure came into view, and he stopped for a second as he observed the two sitting there. Without being invited, he entered and sat down cross legged. Tokio swiftly poured another cup of tea and handed it to him.

"So, I take it you came to try and resolve this somehow." Saitou stated in his typically matter-of-fact voice.

"I do not see why a good man should have to die. There is no reason in it." She answered softly after a while.

"It's what Yamanami-san himself has decided. And the Commander has accepted his decision. I fail to see why you would have any say in the matter."

"Do you not care then?" It came out as an accusatory whisper. "He is one of your leaders, and you would just let him take his own life?" Saitou met her gaze steadily, his face giving nothing away.

"Tokio-san, it's alright." Okita smiled at her comfortingly. "It's really going to be alright."

Tokio flushed as she met his eyes. Okita simply drank his tea and ate his sweets and looked out at the garden and smiled. They couldn't say how long this silence lasted – such silences were not measured in seconds but by how it weighed upon them. It seemed to bear down on her until she could bear it no longer, and turned her back on them both. Both men were seemingly unconcerned and continued to stare at nothing in particular. It was while they were in this state that a servant came with a message for Okita to come see Yamanami. As Okita left the room, he smiled again at Tokio and said,

"It's really alright."

After he had gone, Tokio murmured,

"... Okita-sama says that he didn't find Yamanami-sensei, that Yamanami-sensei found him."

"Okita wasn't exactly trying his hardest to find Yamanami-san, you might have gathered. Yamanami-san deliberately waited for him at Kusatsu. Even then, I doubt that Okita would have brought him in except that Yamanami-san insisted."

"Yamanami-san came back prepared to face his own death?"

"Tokio, we are prepared to face death every day, in case you haven't noticed." Saitou's lips curled sardonically at her question. Tokio swallowed her breath. "Yamanami-san is samurai. He understands what he's doing."

"But why? What reason is there for this?" She wanted terribly to reach out and grasp his hand, to seek the warmth that his voice lacked.

"Nobody knows." Saitou exhaled deeply as she looked at him expectantly. "Tokio, did you even think before you came here about who this is hardest on?"

Tokio looked down and closed her eyes. She knew, she already knew. There was Okita who had been sent out to track one of his most respected mentors. How long must Okita have argued with Yamanami, pleaded and coaxed and cajoled the older man to reconsider his decision. Kondou and Hijikata, who had founded the Shinsengumi with Yamanami, what a bitter twist of fate for them to lose an old friend in such a way. The men of the Shinsengumi who looked up to Yamanami's wisdom and gentleness as much as they feared Hijikata's fierce determination, it was a vicious blow to the group. She had known this but had still felt the overwhelming urge to be here, to try to do something.

"Yamanami-san won't tell us his reasons for leaving. But he did say that with his passing, a stronger Shinsengumi will emerge. It will show the level of commitment necessary to be a member of the Shinsengumi, that not even the leaders and founders are exempt from its principles and code. The strength of will required to fight under the flag of Makoto, it is no easy thing." Saitou looked at her piercingly.

"... Nothing worth having in life comes easy." She hung her head.

"Things happen as they should, don't they?" Saitou closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Tokio was gazing into the embers of the brazier.

"Have faith." His voice was low, and strangely comforting.

She nodded and pulled closer to him. Was it strange that she should seek comfort in him? What an unlikely sympathetic figure he cut. Silently, they drew closer, and found that in each other's presence, the unbearable was made just that bit more bearable.

* * *

Okita returned to his room after almost half an hour. The cold sun of a winter afternoon was glaringly bright and a brisk draft swept through the room as he entered. Tokio looked up at him with hopeful concern, in answer to which he smiled and said,

"Tokio-san, if you want to talk to Yamanami-san, he said he would be glad to see you."

"He would meet with me?" She asked, taken aback.

"I told him you were here to see him." She flushed and lowered her gaze. "Go on, he's waiting."

"... Thank you, Okita-sama."

Saitou and Okita watched as she rose to her feet and left the room. After she had headed down the hall, Saitou raised a questioning eyebrow at Okita.

"... Yamanami-san asked me to stand as his kaishaku at the ceremony." Okita announced after a laden pause.

"... Hmph."

"Ha ha, I know that's usually your role, but there's no need to be sore about it."

"Ahou ga." Saitou glared at the other man, and stood up. Just before he stalked out, he paused. Without looking at Okita, he said simply, "Keep it clean."

Okita watched after Saitou as he disappeared into his own room. 'Keep it clean'. He smiled sadly – it would be the last act of mercy he could perform for his old friend and mentor.

* * *

"Come in, Tokio-san."

Yamanami Keisuke, Vice Commander and Counsel of the Shinsengumi, called to her in his characteristic gentle voice. Tokio slid open the screen door and bowed as she entered.

"It is good to see you, I hope you have been keeping well." He smiled at her, seemingly genuinely happy to see her.

"I am most sorry for the imposition, I know that it is not my place nor my right to be here, but ..." Now that she had arrived at her objective, the words escaped her.

"That's alright, Tokio-san. And it gives me some solace to know that you are concerned about me."

"I am extremely concerned, and I fail to see..." Her voice trailed off again, and then a plaintive "Why?" hung in the air.

"I am sorry that I cannot explain it to you, but I do have my reasons." Yamanami sighed.

"Then why did you return? It would have been better if you had not!" Tokio pleaded.

"Because it was my duty, of course, according to the laws of the Shinsengumi. My comrades have accepted my decision."

"So you really have not explained to anyone?" Why, they all asked, and please do not do this, she also wanted to plead. "You are a good man. They have need of you."

"I am sorry, I cannot answer your question."

"You cannot, or you will not?"

Yamanami shook his head slowly, and then said,

"... The Shinsengumi is a hard dream to follow. Sacrifice is required, and we cannot be afraid of it. We, as a group, but also as individuals." He laughed softly. "Commitment. Dedication. 'Makoto'. Without this, the Shinsengumi is nothing. And there will be no exceptions for those who break our laws. Not even for me."

"You are setting yourself as an example to those who might waver?" Tokio asked incredulously.

"That is just an effect." Yamanami nodded. "But those who really need to be set an example are the ones who will never waver, who are most committed, life and soul, to the Shinsengumi."

After a moment's thought, Tokio spoke quietly.

"You are talking about Hijikata-sama, and Kondou-sensei."

"... They think nothing of throwing their own lives down for this ideal that they believe in. However, they need to remember more the lives that are not their own."

"... It will hurt them more to lose you than to die in the line of duty."

"We cannot be afraid of sacrifice." Yamanami smiled wistfully.

"But that cannot honestly be the sole reason you decided upon this!" Tokio protested heatedly.

"No, as I told you, this is only an effect. I have my reasons." Tokio fell silent and bowed her head. "But you, Tokio-san, you must look forward to life. Life promises you so much. Saitou-kun is a very fortunate man." At that unexpected statement, Tokio blushed. "Don't be embarrassed. But it is true that you care for him, and he does care for you. That, that is a rare treasure and one that will give you comfort throughout the hardest times of your life." Tokio listened, at a loss for words. "I wish you both the very best. It gives me such comfort at this time to think of the two of you."

Tokio bowed her head again. This was the kind of man Yamanami was; a man who cared enough to comfort others, even though he faced his death.

"Some might think he is a strange man, but he is a good man. You chose well, Tokio-san."

"... But we cannot be together." Tokio murmured in a near whisper.

"Life will be what it will be. Have faith."

Have faith; that was what Saitou had said to her as well. She wondered whether Yamanami had also spoken to Saitou. They sat quietly for another while, and she found that all she could say was,

"I do not want you to die, Yamanami-sensei." It sounded so feeble in the light of that day.

"I know, Tokio-san." He smiled and sighed. "And neither do I."

"... I will be praying for you."

He smiled gratefully, and looked so wistfully at the sky through the open door as she left.

* * *

Harada and Nagakura, who had been standing guard, smiled at her as she exited the room. She smiled back, and then took a few deep breaths.

"Hey Tokio-san, wanna hang out for a while?" Harada gestured invitingly with his hand.

"That is most kind, Harada-sama, but I should go. Thank you all the same, and please take care, and you too, Nagakura-sama."

She bowed and begun to walk down the corridor.

"Tsk. I don't see what she sees in that guy." Harada grumbled under his breath.

"Hmm, I wonder that about you when I see all those women around you." Nagakura said calmly.

"Hey! Whaddya mean? Of course the women love me! I, Harada Sanosuke, lover of women and friend to the people!"

Tokio couldn't help smiling as she walked away, their banter fading into the distance.

"Are you satisfied?" A harsh voice stopped her. Tokio turned, and saw Hijikata leaning against a pillar of the inner courtyard.

"No, but it seems Yamanami-sensei is." Tokio lowered her eyes. "Actually, it appears as though Yamanami-sensei is trying to save you," she murmured.

"Save me from what?" Hijikata asked archly as he turned away, glaring at a bird that had chosen that moment to break into song.

"Save you from yourself, it seems." She smiled coolly.

"If he said that, then Yamanami-san is a fool."

"He is wiser than you." She responded in a mild voice.

"... I advise you to tell me everything he said." His voice dropped dangerously.

She looked at him, unflinching, and Hijikata found her self-assuredness as maddening as ever. She saw that Hijikata desperately wanted to know, to know more than anyone else, just why Yamanami had done what he had done. She relented, and told him,

"He did not say anything about what reasons he had for leaving the Shinsengumi."

Of course Yamanami would not have told her; if he wouldn't tell Kondou even, why on earth would he tell her? Hijikata bit the inside of his cheek. She paused, and then asked,

"Hijikata-sama, if I may be so bold, just how much are you willing to sacrifice for the Shinsengumi?"

"Whatever it takes, of course." He cut back immediately.

"Including all of your comrades? Okita-sama even? Inoue-sama, Harada-sama, Nagakura-sama?"

"Yes, and including Saitou Hajime." He added acidly, and she blanched ever so slightly. He advanced on her. "Do you think that I haven't thought about this? That I'm an oblivious fool? Do you really think that I have not thought about this more than any other here?"

"Yamanami-sensei is paying the price for your ruthless obstinacy." She would not retreat, even though he advanced towards her.

"And what you flippantly term my ruthless obstinacy is all that has seen me through this far in life." He inhaled sharply. "It is so easy for you to look down from that high pedestal that you were born to, isn't it?"

"And you judge others according to your own set of measures. That is hardly fair now, is it, seeing as you consider most men to be your inferior." She retorted disdainfully.

Hijikata took another step forward and looked as though he wanted to strike her. At the abrupt movement, an object fell out of his sleeve. Both sets of eyes snapped down, and a full few seconds passed before Hijikata snatched it up and stuffed it back into his sleeve, but not before Tokio realized what she was looking at. It was a notebook of haiku, and she gazed thoughtfully at the Vice Commander's turned back.

"... To be a samurai is to live poetry," she murmured after a while.

"Then that would make Yamanami-san one of the greatest poets to ever exist." Hijikata's shoulders heaved slightly. "Yamanami-san understands. As does Souji, and Saitou, and those men who truly make the Shinsengumi an ideal."

"I am sorry." Hijikata whirled around to glare at her. "I am sorry for your loss." She bowed her head.

"... We knew when we started out, what commitment this would require. We knew and still we chose to follow Kondou-san and the ideal of the Shinsengumi. Yamanami-san will be mourned, but his life will not be regretted."

"Did you ever think that it would bring you this far?"

The Shinsengumi had come far, far enough from lowly origins to face the Daimyo of Aizu, far enough to be charged with the protection of Kyoto. And far enough to have to face such loss as Yamanami would cost them. Hijikata did not answer straight away, thumbing through the notebook that he had snatched out of Tokio's view. She did not look at him, choosing instead to watch the bird as it broke into song again.

"... I still believe, Tokio-san, and I will still follow." Hijikata turned to leave. "Your escort is here. Go back to Koumyouji."

He walked away, as Saitou pushed himself off the wall against which he had been leaning, where he had been watching them for some time. Tokio watched as Hijikata disappeared around the corner, and then turned to face Saitou. He scrutinized her for a few moments as she smiled sadly and shook her head. There was nothing to say.

Then, silently, he started to walk, without as much as a backward glance to see if she followed. He seemed tenser than usual, but that was understandable; it had been a difficult day and would get harder still. His back, broad and strong, it gave her such a feeling of protection – as long as he stood in front of her, she felt as though nothing could harm her. Before she could stop herself, she had reached out to trace her fingers down his spine. He froze, but only for a second, and then continued walking. Abashed at what she had just dared to do, Tokio flushed and looked down at her feet.

"Your father sent word that you're to return to Koumyouji immediately," he said as they crossed the courtyard. "Your escort's here to accompany you back."

"My escort? You are not taking me?"

It came out before she could stop herself, and as Saitou stiffened momentarily, she froze, regretting her presumption .

"Hmph, I have more important things to be doing."

She bit her lip – how ridiculous was it of her, that even on a day like this, she still wanted him to spend time with her. Two Koumyouji guards bowed to her as they approached, and told her in carefully couched words how Takagi Kojuurou was not the least bit happy with his daughter at the moment. Saitou showed them out as far as the outer gates, and Tokio saw that quite a large crowd had gathered around the compound, drawn by rumours of what was happening inside.

That was when a woman came running up the road, obviously in considerable distress. Seeing Saitou, she rushed to him, and cried in a breathless voice,

"Please, Saitou-han, please let me see Yamanami-sensei! Please!" She gripped the front of her kimono. A fine set of robes and ornaments in her hair, somewhat disheveled from the haste with which she had run.

"Akesato-san," Saitou's eyes narrowed, as onlookers started to whisper again with increased volume.

"Please, I beg you!" She tried to push her way past the guards, just as Okita stepped out.

"Akesato-san?" Okita was obviously surprised.

"Okita-han, please, Yamanami-sensei!" She looked from Okita to Saitou, who was frowning at Okita. "Why did nobody tell me!" She cried out. "Please!"

"... Come this way," Saitou nodded his head at her after a moment's hesitation, the people milling around parted to make way for him.

The lady called Akesato hastily followed. Tokio caught up with Okita as he beckoned to her, and replied in answer to her unspoken question,

"Akesato-san is from Gion. She is... a special person to Yamanami-san." He shook his head. "I told him he should think about her, but he had already made up his mind."

Saitou had led Akesato to a low window on the outer wall, and she banged on the frame, crying out Yamanami's name.

"Akesato?" A startled Yamanami opened the window.

"Sensei! It's me! Please don't, please!" She was crying now, the tears streaking her makeup.

Saitou glared at the crowd who were trying to push closer and casually rested his hand on his sword. None dared to approach. The sobs of Akesato drowned out what Yamanami was saying to her in a hushed voice.

"He was adamant that she not be told, you see, as his only fear was that his resolve would falter if he saw her." Okita murmured.

Tokio felt a fierce pang pierce her breast as Akesato pushed her hand through a space between the wooden frame.

"But I guess word travels fast. And Akesato-san knew something was amiss when we went to call on her to see if Yamanami-san was there."

Tokio watched transfixed as Akesato nodded even as tears rolled down her cheeks. She saw Yamanami hold her hand for the last time, and smile gently as he closed the window on her. Saitou caught Akesato by the arm as she slumped to the ground. Tokio watched as he held her up and a man in the crowd handed her a handkerchief. Another girl who appeared to be her attendant ran over to help and lead her away. Akesato resisted for a few seconds but then acquiesced, straightened up and dried her eyes. All around her was quiet as people watched her bow to Saitou and then walk away, head held high. She never looked back.

Saitou looked towards Tokio, but looked beyond her. Turning to see what it was, Tokio saw Hijikata watching the retreating figure of Yamanami's lover from the shadow of the gates. Poetry in motion. He met her eyes as he drew back inside the compound. 'I still believe,' they seemed to tell her. Despite the sacrifice, not just of Yamanami's life but of the woman's love, still their ideal bound them to their duty.

She let out a desperate sigh as Saitou came to stand behind her. He placed a hand on the small of her back, hidden from others' view. He leaned down slowly to speak into her ear.

"This will not happen to you." The warmth of his hand belied the coolness of his voice. And with that, he was gone.

Her guards were at her side again, urging her to start back to Koumyouji. Okita waved to her as he and Saitou reentered the compound. Other Shinsengumi members were trying to disperse the crowds, and she reluctantly began to walk away. She had not, she realized, said goodbye to them properly. 'This will not happen to you.' It was better than most men's sworn promises, coming from Saitou. And it cut her to the very core. The cold sun was beginning to tilt on the horizon, and the garishly bright sky hurt her eyes. She wrapped her winter cloak around her tightly. It would be Spring soon, but not yet. As a lone bird burst into song, she thought bitterly, what a beautiful, pointless day.

* * *

It was later that evening that all the members of the Shinsengumi executive assembled in the hall. There was a look of disbelief on some faces, as though they still could not grasp what was about to happen. Others made no effort to conceal their pain. They sat in full uniform, and then Yamanami entered the room, wearing a kamishimo of the same asagi colour. Okita stood behind him.

Yamanami bowed to them all, and looking at Kondou, declared,

"I am honoured to have known and fought with such men. I pledge my life to the Shinsengumi." Glancing up at Okita who had drawn his sword, he asked, "Please wait, Okita-kun, until I say when." Okita smiled and nodded.

Yamanami touched the short sword placed in front of him, and then bared his stomach. A barely audible gasp escaped from someone. Yamanami took a second to compose himself as he grasped the sword and leveled it to his skin. One deep breath, a sure, inward thrust, and blood spurted, his asagi robes now streaked by the vivid scarlet of his life force. A crack of knuckles, a tightening of grip, and across his abdomen he dragged the blade, never deviating, slowly, steadily. Dying as he had lived. It seemed an age before his voice was heard, still clear and gentle; belying the magnitude of the effort required to do so, he bowed his head, baring his neck.

"Now please, Okita-kun."

Okita's blade swung and Yamanami's head fell. It would be said afterwards that it was a perfect act of swordsmanship in the short career of the First Captain, his last gift to a dear friend. The entire compound seemed to shudder as a great howl wrenched forth from the Commander of the Shinsengumi. Hijikata's body wracked with dry sobs as Kondou grabbed his shoulders and his howls were joined by other voices as they vented their sorrow. Yamanami Keisuke, Vice Commander and Counsel of the Shinsengumi, was dead, and such men as they were, they mourned like wolves.

* * *

Author's notes:

As one reader pre-empted this chapter in a review - Yamanami had it coming, but I actually really like him.

* Actual event: Yamanami Keisuke leaves, then subsequently returns to the Shinsengumi, and commits seppuku.

1. Yamanami Keisuke: As a founding member and leader of the Shinsengumi, he was much respected, and much liked as the gentle foil to Hijikata's ruthlessness. His death was a momentous thing, like that of Serizawa Kamo's though the two executions were diametrically opposed. It is still unclear as to why Yamanami committed seppuku, but it was an enormous shock to Kondou, Hijikata, Okita and the rest. One cannot tell the story of the Shinsengumi without acknowledging the role of the life and death of Yamanami Keisuke and I regret that I was not able to flesh out his character more - he deserves a better writer!

2. Seppuku and kaishaku: Seppuku is the ritualistic suicide also known as hara-kiri allowed only to the samurai. It was performed to reclaim or preserve a samurai's honour. The kaishaku would behead the subject after seppuku. Often, due to the excruciating pain of seppuku, the kaishaku would immediately behead the subject to spare him prolonged agony. Yamanami, they say, asked Okita to wait until the act was properly over.

3. Akesato: Yamanami's geisha lover. One of the more famous love stories of the Shinsengumi.

4. Sensei: Though it literally translates as "teacher" or "master", it is a term of highest respect – Tokio refers to Kondou and Yamanami as "sensei", but not Hijikata, and Akesato also calls Yamanami "sensei".

5. Saitou-han, Okita-han: "han" is the Kyoto dialect equivalent of the honorific "san" in standard Japanese.

6. Kamishimo and Asagi: Formal clothing required for attendance at court or for ceremonial occasions. Asagi is the light blue colour of the Shinsengumi uniform, it was chosen for its connotations to the story of Chuushingura, said to be the greatest tale of samurai loyalty.


	25. Chapter 24: A Friendship of Swords

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 24 – A Friendship of Swords and Sadness**

- Late February, early morning, 1865 -

"It was a fine way to die. You did well."

Startled by these unprompted words of praise, Okita came out of the reverie that the full pale moon on the lightening horizon had instilled in him as he and Saitou strolled through the cedar grove.

"Alright you, what have you done with the real Saitou Hajime?" Okita demanded warily.

"Ahou ga."

"Hmmm, that's more like it but I'm still not convinced."

"Shut up before you make me undo an idiot boy."

"Well then, go off and find one and undo him. In case you hadn't noticed, you are in the company of a respected elder, no doubt in the hope of hearing some words of wisdom to help you through these difficult times. Fear not, for I have taken pity upon your plight and – YOW, that's freezing!"

Lost in the lyricism of his own inanity, Okita failed to notice Saitou raising his sheathed sword and deftly knocking it against the dew-laden branches above the head of his chattering companion.

"Gah! My clothes are soaked ... of all the low down and dirty... what... are you...you're laughing, stop it, stop it this instant...that's a horrible sound...uggh...you really need to work on that."

One thing Okita could very well lecture on was laughter. He had a gift for it. That and swordsmanship. Preferring to hark back to Saitou's earlier words of praise than to dwell on the nature of his recent drenching, Okita shook his head and grinned.

"Yes, it's true. I am the finest swordsman in the Shinsengumi, after all. No wonder Yamanami-sensei asked me..."

At the mention of Yamanami's name, however, the mirth drained from his voice.

"Saitou-san ... my soul is heavy."

"No wonder you were such an inept sparring partner yesterday."

"Hmm?"

"The soul of a Samurai is his sword".

It was the first principle of Bushido, and this simple statement had the desired effect. Each man remembered their friend and Vice Commander, who had taught them so much. There could be only one way to honour him justly. It seemed to Okita that the forest must have anticipated their thoughts, for no sooner were the words out of his comrade's mouth than they came upon a clearing, bathed in the grey mist of the cold dawn.

Without a word, Saitou stopped in his tracks and drew his blade. Already, his sleeves were bound by thongs, ready for the fray.

'Now, just when did he do that...' Okita mused to himself as he walked on a bit further before stopping to tie his own sleeves - outwardly expressing these thoughts he threw out one last taunt,

"Y'know, sometimes, you're more ninja than samurai. I suppose it'll come in handy for all that sneaking around Tokio-san's father though-"

As he spoke, Okita had prepared himself, and just as well that he had. Another man would have fallen at the first blow that fell. Another man would not have been aware that Saitou was about to leap the yards between them without so much as a grunt.

Parrying and weaving, the dawn chorus of the breaking day fell into silence. The birds and animals seemed to hold their breath. Nothing but the sounds of two, fierce souls rang out, reverberating through the glade as they met and danced their deadly dance.

This bout, it was clear, was far more important to the two men who fought than one as simple as 'to the death'. Far from it. This was to the life. To the lives of their friends and comrades. To the lives of each other. To the Shinsengumi.

It was a celebration, and how they marked it!

Their breath, visibly mingling as they became more entangled, parted, halved and quartered before it had time to evaporate by blades flashing faster, swimming, it almost seemed, rather than flying through the air. Okita's grace had always been second to none, even Saitou could not match the elegance of his movements. This was accepted, because it was the truth, and how true he made it seem. As the body was one with the spirit, Okita was one with his sword, effortlessly spinning away now, lithely countering and pivoting, probing and testing his comrade to the limit, on they danced.

Saitou was his equal in swordsmanship however, and the fluidity of his motions coupled with his greater strength offset Okita's blade perfectly. A feral nature harnessed through years of self discipline and pure strength of mind, he met Okita's blade every time. Perfectly synchronized, in total harmony, it was a melody of point, counterpoint, each time the challenge was made. His expert poise and ability could never have been more apparent, for he could never have been forced to fight so well by any other. Eye to eye, across their blades, their oaths were forged anew, in the flame of the fight, in the peace of the morning. They were Samurai. They were Shinsengumi. And as they began to laugh, the first rays of the rising sun hit the clearing. The dew on the trees magnified and divided the light as it glanced off the metal. It was a good day to be alive.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, the fight was over. Okita's shoulders heaved as his body was wracked by convulsions of coughing. As his sparring partner doubled over, Saitou appeared at his side and was about to help him stand, when he felt the deathly chill of steel against his neck. Okita smirked at him over the edge of his weapon with his blood-flecked lips.

"You never saw it coming." Another cough and he withdrew his sword, it weighed heavily in his limp hand. "I won. I am the greater swordsman, proven once and for all."

"Hmph. Whoever lives longest, that's who'll really win, you idiot."

"Well then, I'll still win!"

Saitou glared at Okita while he hoisted his comrade up, hauling one arm around his shoulders and tried to support him.

"Saitou-san, stop stop stop!"

"What?" Saitou snapped in impatience.

"This isn't going to work."

Saitou paused, and looked at his companion, whose feet were almost dangling in the air.

"You're too short." He let go of Okita unceremoniously and Okita staggered backwards.

"I am NOT too short! I am just the right height for Tokio-san!"

With that indignant outburst, Okita's body crumpled in another fit of coughing and he stumbled to a tree stump to sit.

"Ahou."

Saitou's voice sounded unconcerned but his eyes missed no detail as he watched the other man. He tossed him a gourd of water. Okita took a swig, swished it against his teeth before spitting it out, rinsing his mouth of phlegm. Then he drank and sighed.

"Some days are worse than others." He looked up through the needle-like leaves at the pale sky. "The doctors tell me that rest is the best they can prescribe. Hahaha! Ironically, it's the thing I can least afford at the moment." He paused to take a deep breath, to ease his sore lungs. "I'm not afraid of dying, Saitou-san, I am afraid of becoming weak."

"Okita..."

"I know I know, live like a man, die like a man-"

"No, it's the bird-"

Before Saitou could finish his sentence, a heavy drip splattered on Okita's head and a crow cawed victoriously overhead and flew away. Okita froze for a full few seconds, and then a horrified howl issued forth. Birds took flight and animals hid at the sound. Okita quickly stood up, looked desperately around him for a second and then grabbed the flask of water on the stump, poured its contents over his hair, and then grasped at a piece of cloth hanging before him and frantically tried to wipe off the offending mess. Then with a start, he stopped, and looked up slowly, meeting the infuriated glower of his companion, and slowly let go of his sleeve. Saitou looked furiously from Okita to his soiled sleeve and then grabbed him by the front of his robes.

"Ahem." Okita smiled angelically. "Don't worry about that little thing, it was just a bird, it'll wash right out."

"You'll be doing my laundry for a month."

"Sheesh, no need to be so petty."

Okita ducked as Saitou swung, and broke out in another racking cough. Saitou frowned, trying to decide whether to hit him or help him, and then wordlessly took Okita's arm around his shoulders, bending down this time, and started to drag him back in the direction of the Shinsengumi compound.

"Saitou-san, really, there's no need, don't, urgh! Your sleeve! Keep it away! It's disgusting!"

An old farmer who had just entered the grove to collect firewood as he did every morning heard a resounding thwack followed by an exclamation of pain. The farmer froze in fear and puzzlement as he saw a tall, dangerous looking man towing a shorter man with a woebegone face along the path. He bowed in confusion as the short man waved at him as they passed, and scratched his head after they had gone.

"Strange people you find in the woods these days," he muttered to himself.

* * *

Saitou watched the men file into the dojo, some bleary-eyed and others yawning. As they paired off and started their warming up exercises, he continued with his solitary routine. Some of the men stopped to look at the Third Captain at times, but he paid them no heed.

"Hey Saitou!" Harada Sanosuke called out from behind him. "Where's Okita?"

"Sleeping." Saitou answered without looking.

"So it's true he's caught another cold?" Harada walked over and asked in a concerned voice. Saitou did not answer. Harada ran a hand through his hair and exhaled air through puckered lips. "Ptff. I was hoping that he'd come with me."

"I'll go with you." Yamazaki Susumu, in the compound for a rare change, joined them.

"Go where?" Saitou asked, not stopping the movement of his hands.

"To Akesato-san's place," Yamazaki answered. "It turns out that Yamanami-san made sure she'd'be looked after."

Saitou lifted his head thoughtfully thoughtfully for a moment.

"Why on earth would we send this oaf?" Saitou looked at them for the first time, his eyebrow raised in mocking question.

"Yeah right, an oaf am I?" Harada took a step forward, while Yamazaki answered,

"Because this 'oaf' for some reason beyond any of us happens to have a way with women."

"Hah! You're all just jealous. Why, there's nothing to it, you just have to be kind and strong and listen to what they want to tell you, is all. Oh, and the 'wanna see my big spear' line always gets them." Harada winked lewdly at his own joke.

"Ahou ga." Saitou turned back to the task at hand.

"Hey!"

"Is Okita-kun going to be alright?" Yamazaki asked Saitou, both of them ignoring Harada.

"I'm not a doctor." Saitou answered, sidestepping the question. "So, Akesato-san will be a free woman now." He changed the topic.

"Yep, turns out Yamanami-san went to visit her folks while he was away, and although he couldn't afford a full Gion wedding, he had enough to pay off the debts so she can go home. She'll be inheriting his estate as well, and he left her with a pension too." Harada nodded in admiration and in sorrow. "He sure knew how to treat a lady."

It was difficult to believe that they would never see Yamanami again. It was so difficult to go about their lives as though nothing much had changed. Saitou fixed a sleeve that was about to roll back down.

"Harada, we're going, are you ready?" Yamazaki asked quietly.

"Yeah, just hang on a second." Harada squinted suspiciously at Saitou. "Oi, Saitou, just what exactly does Takagi Tokio see in you? I mean, is it your freakish obsession with laundry?"

Saitou didn't respond, occupied as he was with pulling up another bucket of water from the well. Yamazaki burst out laughing as Harada started to prance around, twirling a white sheet in the air.

"Oh look, clean laundry! How doth the smell of freshly hung garments tickle mine senses! Oh darling, I love you so!"

Harada coyly batted his eyelids and started kissing the air. Yamazaki leaned in towards him and joined him, puckering their lips closer, and promptly they both staggered around clutching their stomachs, gasping for air. As they caught their breaths, Yamazaki turned to Harada and asked,

"Hey, have you been practicing your Tokio-san impression?"

"Yes, yes I have." Harada admitted guiltily.

Neither man had too much time to ponder the implications of this slightly unsettling admission, however, as they suddenly recalled who it was they were taunting and simultaneously became aware of the mortal danger they were in - that little bit too late, as it happened. With a surge of dirty soap water and a clatter of the washboard, Harada and Yamazaki were drenched and yelped as Saitou first caught Yamazaki and stepped on his head, keeping him down against the flagstones as he strangled Harada with a wet cloth.

"Ugh! Gross, Saitou, that's your fundoshi!" Harada clawed and struggled his way out of Saitou's vice-like grip, and bit Saitou's hand. The commotion immediately drew a crowd. Trying to split them up, Toudou rushed towards Harada and received a vicious jab to the jaw meant for Saitou.

This would become known as the Great Fight of February, Second Year of Ganji, mistakenly recorded as having been started by a fight over clean fundoshi. As destruction spread throughout the compound, Hijikata throwing a fit and almost passing out he shouted so much, Kondou made a mental note that really, it was high time they found a new base of operations – Mibu had just grown too small for the Shinsengumi. It was only much later in the afternoon that a black eyed and bandaged Harada and Yamazaki with a huge lump on his head and a large footprint-shaped bruise on the side of his face turned up at Akesato's oki-ya. As far as Saitou's explanation to Hijikata went, lasting bodily harm was the least that they deserved. After all, they had insulted his pride. Saitou was sentenced to three days of confinement in his room.

* * *

The emptiness of time that week had left Tokio with an aching heart. Her father, still displeased with her, had forbidden her to leave the compound. She had had too much time to dwell on those things that made her sad. Sadness, she reflected, was not a single state of mind, but a treacherous meditation.

As she worked through it, breaking on through from one side into another, finding each time fresh sorrows waiting to waylay her. There was the sadness of death. The sadness of those left behind by death. These two were at the forefront of her mind, but then they would bring other ugly companions. The sadness of knowing that happiness ends. The sadness of reveling in sorrow. The sadness of poetry that would never be read, or worse, written. The sadness of love without release. She was dwelling on that thought when her bedroom door slid open with a secret sigh. She shivered as a draft entered the room but nevertheless, she sat up to greet her midnight visitor. She wondered how it was that even in the lightless night of a cloudy sky, Saitou Hajime's eyes still glittered gold.

"You should not be here," she whispered against his ear as he sat down beside her, he could feel the warmth emanating from her cheek and she could feel the chill of his. "... But I have been hoping to see you." The overwhelming pounding of her heart at that moment – it hurt enough to almost break.

She draped a blanket over his shoulders. He caught her arm as she did and pulled her towards him. She resisted for an instant, but then yielded. It would be warmer, and she cared too much for his closeness to care about propriety.

"I've been busy." Saitou offered brusquely by way of explaining why she had not seen him sooner.

"I heard. I hope that your laundry is sufficiently clean now." Saitou frowned as Tokio stifled a chuckle.

"Who told you?" He growled in a low voice. Tokio inclined her head to look at him better.

"Word travels fast – women are particularly interested in the matter of undergarments when it comes to attractive men."

He snorted contemptuously, and then slowly he smirked,

"What exactly did you mean by that?"

Tokio flushed as she realised that her comment had backfired. Seeking to change the subject, she asked,

"So, what did you do for three days, alone in your room?"

"... Do you really want to know what a man does when he's on his own?" His voice dropped dangerously, and her blush deepened, she half-heartedly struggled in abashed protest as he pressed her closer against him. "As a matter of fact, it gave me enough time to catch up on Yamazaki's reports." He loosened his grip and she relaxed, although she did not pull back away. "You know Yamazaki-" Tokio nodded. "- He had an update on my findings in Osaka."

"Your findings in Osaka? Did you apprehend the Choushuu roushi you were looking for?"

"Not yet, but we will. Also, Hijikata's been hell bent on this whole relocation scheme of his."

"Relocation? So it's true that the Shinsengumi is moving to a new base of operations?"

"He's settled on Nishi-Honganji, but the monks there are not being cooperative."

"I see..." She lowered her head and cautiously laid it against his shoulder, as though expecting him to shrug it off. "The Shinsengumi are still grieving for Yamanami-sensei, but Hijikata Toshizou simply carries about his business as usual..." She frowned reprovingly, as though she were looking at Hijikata.

"Tokio, the Shinsengumi has grown too large for Mibu. And as for Hijikata," Saitou narrowed his eyes slightly, "it is not so strange that he wants to keep busy." Tokio looked up at him as he spoke. "People deal with grief differently."

She did not speak, acknowledging what he had said. After a moment's contemplation, she murmured,

"Still, Nishi-Honganji is a clever move." He looked at her sharply, and even in the poor light he could tell that she smiled slyly. "The monks there have been sympathetic to Choushuu, which explains why they've been awkward about the proposal." She half-closed her eyes languidly as she spoke. "At the very least, they have harboured Choushuu fugitives, and for the Shinsengumi to relocate their base there would be a good tactical move."

She noticed Saitou studying her carefully, and lifted her head off his shoulder. She arched her back and stretched away from him. He caught her to prevent her rolling out of his arms.

"You sound like Hijikata." She frowned and he smirked, and she drew the blanket tighter around herself. "He also said that Nishi-Honganji have been too sympathetic to Choushuu and have harboured too many Ishin-Shishi." He pulled the blanket back from her. "I take it that you see little problem with the Shinsengumi occupying a venerated religious institution."

"I can't really say much, can I, what with Aizu here at Koumyouji. I understand that Nishi-Honganji is very important to the people of Kyoto and that they might be upset at the so-called bloodthirsty Miburo setting up shop there, but since when have the Shinsengumi cared what people thought of them? The Shinsengumi will gain more presence and visibility by the move, and in any case," she yawned prettily and tugged the blankets towards her again, "it would be making Choushuu's work a little harder, and your work a little easier, so what is there to be bothered about?"

"I'm not bothered by it, and obviously neither is Hijikata, and damn you woman, stop hogging the covers."

As though to emphasise his words, he growled and grabbed the sheets, and she gasped as she lost her balance and grasped him around the shoulders as she collapsed onto the futon. She only half managed to stifle a quiet burst of laughter as he tried to get back up and she held on tight, when they heard somebody come out of his room and start to walk down a corridor not far away. In the stillness of the night, they froze with the instant tension of possible discovery. The footsteps crept along, and the tension was enhanced as they became acutely aware of their closeness. The pulse of her wrist pounded against the back of his neck. He found her self-conscious blush deliciously amusing as her eyes darted from his eyes to the door, to the ceiling and then back to his eyes. She no longer looked away, taking deep, silent breaths and trying not to tremble. In the cold of the night, their bodies' warmth seeped through the layers of clothes and mingled. Even as the footsteps disappeared, they did not move, they did not want to move, unwilling to break that something that was passing between them at that moment. Very, very slowly, did Saitou lower his head, and her eyes were still open when his lips barely grazed hers. It was a deceptively simple touch belying a demanding core. She closed her eyes after a while, her eyelashes fluttering against his in an unforeseen caress.

As he drew away unhurriedly, she snapped and grabbed the front of his robes, her heart a thousand sunbursts in her chest. He let her push him roughly onto his back as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. She lay very still like that, but gradually, a warm wetness bled through the cloth as she cried. He did not move, he barely even blinked through her sighs and deep breaths and suppressed shudders. Eventually, they subsided, and shifting slightly, she wiped the residual moisture from her face with the back of her hand. Their world had been reduced to where they were touching, her cheek on his shoulder, her breath on his neck, her hand on his ribcage, his arm around her back and waist, her knees curled up against his side.

"I am sorry." It was a barest whisper. He did not reply. "It's just that I felt a little overwhelmed. There has been so much sadness recently. Yamanami-sensei... And the lady called Akesato... Everything that is happening in Kyoto. And soon, I will be leaving here. And then there's you, it frightens me at times how much I care..." He did not reply, but the arm around her waist tightened ever so slightly. "But I have faith, Hajime. I have faith in you." She smoothed out the fabric about his shoulder. "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"... Mourning takes its toll."

"Even on you?" Her smile had a touch of rue.

He did not answer.

All the emotions that had been brimming had spilled over, the surface tension breaking with his kiss. Saitou understood – for she was not the only one to care. She understood, of course, that he would not be there if he did not. She had learned to love him before he had even thought it possible, and he had rearranged his mind to make room for her to stay. And in her release, he had wordlessly taken his comfort. They lay in contented silence for a while, growing closer still though unmoving.

"What's with the naginata?" He asked suddenly.

Startled by the sudden question, Tokio glanced over at the weapon on its stand within an arm's reach of her pillow.

"That night when Koumyouji was attacked, I realised that I may need to defend myself."

"And could you?"

"If I needed to, I could. I've been trained, just like any good daughter of samurai."

Saitou turned his head towards her and took note of the harsh glint in her eye.

"You've changed a little." It was a frank statement, neither accusing nor admiring.

The simple fact of the matter was that Tokio had changed, she had grown somewhat, a little older, a little wiser, and little more aware that the world had the potential to hurt her.

"And so have you." She smiled at him.

"Hmph. How so?" He raised an eyebrow with the tone of his voice.

"Well, you did not always think I was beautiful..." Her voice trailed off daringly.

"Ahou. Wh said I think that now?" He snorted derisively, his breath showing white in the chill air.

"Oh, so you don't? I'm glad that we cleared that up," her low voice murmured teasingly, "and while we're clearing things up, tell me please, do you wear etchu fundoshi or rokushaku fundoshi?"

It was not often that Saitou Hajime was caught off guard, but this was one of the few times that he missed a beat, and Tokio buried her head against his shoulder again, but this time to muffle her laughter. Even in sadness, it would be one of the happier nights of the recent months, for the both of them. She loved him for almost everything he was, and he decided that that was enough to make him want to stay for a very long time. But time slows for no man, and before the cock crowed and before the sun rose, he would slip noiselessly from her quarters and when she awoke in the morning, she would be alone. In the cold air of the morning, the memories of his touch would help to keep her warm, yet at the same time, leave her with such an empty space to carry in her heart.

* * *

- 2nd March 1865, late afternoon –

"Okita-han, thank you very much, but please do not tire yourself out too much."

"I'm alright, Akesato-san, and I'm sorry that I wasn't here for the big move."

"Okita-han, I told you, I am no longer Akesato, and to call me 'Sato'." The lady formerly known as Akesato chided the young man in her lilting, Kyoto dialect.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry. O-Sato-san," Okita corrected himself. "But anyhow, Harada-san and Nagakura-san did most of the heavy work yesterday. I'm hardly going to tire myself out doing this."

"Those big men managed fine on their own." She coaxed him to sit down, laying tea and sweets on the table, which was the only bit of furniture arranged properly in the room, cluttered with stacked boxes. "You were still recovering from your illness."

"Your words wound me, O-Sato-san! Am I not as much a man as they?" Okita placed a hand over his heart in jest, and then laughed. "I won't complain though, since all I have to do is unwrap the dishes."

This was Sato's new house, bought with Yamanami Keisuke's pension. She had thought about returning to her family home after she had been released from Gion but decided instead to stay in Kyoto, and closer to the Shinsengumi. Her memories here were important to her, and the Shinsengumi treated her with the respect reserved for the families of their leaders. They had helped her find a new home and were now helping her to settle in. She appreciated their company during the day, and appreciated it even more that they left her alone at night. The night was for her and her alone, to think and remember her lover.

Okita would make her laugh, he had so many stories about Yamanami, and it made her smile that she had heard many of the same stories from Yamanami himself, from his point of view, which usually portrayed Okita as a troublemaker, with Yamanami the victim of many of his pranks. The way Okita told it, Okita was always the innocent bystander who got dragged into trouble. After the tea break, Okita returned to unpacking household items out of their boxes, and Sato stepped outside to sweep her front gate. She should have been glad, she noted, that for the first time in her life, she had some form of domestic freedom and ease, and a place to call her own. Yet, she could not help but treat her newfound position with the sorrow of a widow.

Her house was a modest house, with a modest garden, and the front gate opened out onto a fairly busy street in the main market district of Kyoto. As she swept the garden path, she noticed a girl watching her from a store across the street. She lowered her head and did not meet her eyes – the few times she had left the confines of Gion as a geisha, she had drawn many stares, but that was because Akesato was meant to do so. Now, she was just Sato. She straightened up after she had finished sweeping, and she saw that the girl was still looking at her. She was about to head back inside, when the girl hurriedly crossed the street.

"Excuse me," she called out in a hushed voice. An exceedingly pretty girl, Sato noted. "I'm sorry to bother you, but, I was wondering, have we met before?"

Her manner of speaking immediately identified her as a woman of high birth, and she had a foreign accent. In which case, she would surely be mistaken about knowing Sato.

"I'm afraid that you must be mistaken," Sato smiled gently. "I am new to the area, I have just moved here."

"... Akesato-san?" The girl peered into her face.

Sato frowned, wondering where this girl knew her from.

"I apologise for my forwardness," the girl seemed flustered, "my name is Takagi Tokio, and I just thought... Not that you would know me but..." Her voice trailed off.

"My name is Sato," Sato stated firmly, and then added, "now."

Tokio bowed, realising that she had been right though she had hesitated to identify this attractive but plainly dressed lady as the geisha who had appeared in a whirl of elaborate robes at the Shinsengumi compound.

"I saw you at Mibu, that day, when you came to see Yamanami-sensei." Tokio murmured, and Sato's heart wrenched at the memory. "I just wanted to say... I, I am sorry, I do not know what I wanted to say." She blushed and finished meekly.

Sato took a couple of deep breaths and walked the short distance to the front engawa of the house. She sat down, and gestured to Tokio to do the same. Tokio followed, glancing back once at her guard over at the store, a stocky man with a beard who frowned as Tokio entered the gate.

"... Tokio, Tokio..." Sato repeated, recalling the name. And then her eyes widened in recognition. "Saitou-han's Tokio Ojou-sama?"

A light colour rose to Tokio's cheeks as she looked down at the ground, wondering how well known her relationship with Saitou Hajime was.

"I heard about you from Yamanami-sensei." Sato said gently, looking at Tokio with a new appreciation. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is mine, O-Sato-san," Tokio answered quickly. She hesitated, and then tried to continue. "I, I just wanted to extend my condolences... I am sorry for your loss." Sato bowed her head graciously. "I did not mean to impose, you must excuse my rudeness..." Tokio seemed to become less sure of herself as she talked.

"I understand. And thank you." Sato came to her rescue. "Not many people appreciate, they cannot appreciate what he meant to me." Tokio nodded her head slowly, and encouraged, Sato began to speak more freely. "You see, when I met him, I was hiding in a garden, crying about my future. My father's illness had worsened, and I could no longer support my family simply by being a geisha of the arts..." Tokio stiffened, knowing what that implied. "A geisha who sold more than her arts could earn more money, but I still had my pride. The idea, it upset me terribly." Sato shuddered at the recollection. "Yamanami-sensei, he saw me, and asked me what was the matter, and I couldn't help myself from telling him, he was so gentle. And he comforted me and stayed with me, and then, he became a most generous patron. He never asked any more of me than just my company." She smiled so sadly. "He was so gentle with me, and when I fell in love with him, he gave me everything he had." She waved her hand, indicating the house. "This, my freedom, everything that I hold dear, I owe it all to him."

"... He was such a good man. The world is a sadder place for his passing."

"The men we love," Sato fixed Tokio with a look that made her shiver, "we love them despite the danger to ourselves. Our love has such power to hurt us, and we love them in spite of that." She spoke in the present tense, Tokio noticed.

"Being who they are, they are prepared to die everyday..." Tokio sighed, recalling Saitou's words.

"And knowing this, I still was not prepared... Are you?" Sato murmured asked painfully.

Tokio froze, and shook her head. Sato closed her eyes, willing back the tears. She could manage this during the day, but at night, her sorrow was relentless.

"And still we love them. And the pain that I feel now is the happiness I had before. That's the deal."

"And life carries on with no regard that your world has ended..." Tokio spoke softly.

"The world ends, and I still linger." Sato looked at Tokio. "I used to dream of my freedom, of the freedom to be with the man I love. I used to dream of having our own house. I imagined setting the table for two. On very hopeful days, I imagined setting a meal for a family." She saw Tokio close her eyes. "Women like us who love men as they, we must be careful, for the suit of woe makes for such a comfortable fit, and it wears for a long, long time." There was poetry in her voice which came of her time as a geisha – years of training had ingrained it in her as second nature.

"Do you regret it?"

"Do I regret falling in love?" Sato looked down at her feet and smiled. "Never. I do not even regret becoming a geisha, it brought me to meeting Yamanami-sensei. I don't know if you understand, but I am sad but I cannot regret... It would be disrespectful to his memory."

"... I think I do understand." Tokio reopened her eyes, the barest trace of tears giving them a brighter sheen.

"I wish you and Saitou-han more happiness and more time than we were allowed." Sato looked away from Tokio and watched two sparrows chittering in a tree. "I asked Yamanami-sensei, about why you couldn't be together now, and he told me that it was because Saitou-han was only a Shinsengumi captain, whereas you were one of the grandest women in Aizu." Sato smiled a little mischievously. "Well, if you're here, talking to a former geisha, you cannot be nearly so respectable as all that. There's hope for you yet."

Tokio chuckled, and bowed her head.

"Thank you, for taking the time to talk to me, and for all your kind words."

"Thank you, for letting me talk." Sato smiled back sadly.

Tokio had understood more than just her words, Sato felt; she knew what it meant to be in love with a man of the Shinsengumi, and a love that could not be completely fulfilled. It was strange, that she felt comfortable talking to this lady of the Aizu court. Under ordinary circumstances, it would have been unthinkable. Then again, these were extraordinary times. A little hesitantly, she ventured,

"If you please, please feel free to drop by again. I do not have friends outside Gion, and it has been nice to be able to talk to someone who understands..."

Her voice was so gentle, and Tokio could see why Yamanami Keisuke had loved her. Beyond Sato's beauty, there was a depth and warmth and gentleness that matched the late Vice Commander.

"O-Sato-san, I am most flattered, and I would dearly like for us to be friends..." Tokio smiled, "but unfortunately, I am leaving for Edo in about a fortnight." Tokio bowed her head, and Sato felt a pang of regret. "I hope that you will allow me to write to you though."

Sato was just about to reply in agreement, when the screen behind her rattled open quickly and Okita's mock reproach called out,

"O-Sato-san, here I am slaving away inside while you're busy chatting and enjoying yourself with- AAH! Tokio-san, what on earth are you doing here!"

Startled, Tokio had jumped up, and her hand to her heart, she exclaimed,

"Okita-sama, you gave me such a fright! I didn't know that you were here."

"We're taking it in turns to help O-Sato-san move in," Okita answered, referring to the Shinsengumi. "But why are you here?"

"I saw Tokio-han outside, and we just started talking." Sato answered.

"I was shopping for gifts to bring to my brother and sister in Edo, when I saw O-Sato-san." Tokio said at the same time.

Okita looked at them suspiciously.

"O-Sato-san, do you know who she is?"

"Yes of course, Yamanami-sensei told me. Tokio-han is Saitou-han's secret-"

"Wah! She's not his secret anything!" Okita flailed his arms and interrupted as Tokio blushed crimson. "She's going to be MY fiancée!"

"She is?" Sato blinked rapidly in confusion.

"I am?" Tokio inclined her head.

"She is?" A new voice, belonging to Harada Sanosuke who had just entered the gates, joined in.

"She is _not_." Another voice behind him, Saitou's, almost snarled.

"She is. We're just the right height for each other!" Okita announced defiantly, putting his arm around Tokio's shoulder. He smiled at Tokio, and she smiled back bemusedly; he blushed a little but did not move. He stared challengingly at Saitou.

"Oi, Okita, what the hell's going on, when did you get together with Tokio-san, when's the freaking wedding, and what the hell is going on! Hey, O-Sato-chan, did Okita just propose to Tokio-san and did she say yes or- OWW!"

Saitou's closed fist came down on Harada's head. Other than that however, Saitou's expression veered between boredom and unconcern.

"Ahou." Saitou placed the boxes that he had been carrying inside the front porch and came back out again. "She is not the right height for you." Tokio's heart beat wildly at that unexpected and uncharacteristic statement of what counted as public possessiveness from Saitou Hajime. "She's just the right height to be my chin-rest."

There was a moment of silence before the arguing started again.

"Tokio-san, this lout just called you a chin-rest! Fear not, for I will defend your honour!"

"Ahou ga. Tokio, your guard is waiting for you, go back to Koumyouji."

"What! How dare you call her by just her first name, you disrespectful scoundrel!"

"What the hell is going on? Am I just stupid or has the world gone crazy!"

"Ahou. You're just stupid."

"O-Sato-san, I am so sorry for the inconvenience, but I better be going. I apologise for this confusion."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Okita-han is just a troublemaker-"

"I am not the troublemaker, O-Sato-san!"

"O-Sato-chan, Saitou just called me an idiot."

"Harada-sama, Saitou-sama cannot help but be honest."

"Hey! Tokio-san, that hurts."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed out. They all whirled around to see Tokio's guard standing at the gate, red in the face. He cleared his throat. "Ojou-sama, we must be going. I have arranged for the gifts to be delivered to Koumyouji tomorrow."

Tokio nodded, and as she was bowing and about to say farewell, Okita walked over to Saitou, stood underneath him, glaring menacingly. Saitou did not move, but glared back at the shorter man, and then, without any warning, Okita jumped. His head hit the underside of Saitou's chin, and Saitou's head flew back at the impact. Tokio, Sato, Harada and her guard froze in horror and the two sparrows flitted away.

"That is for all the people of chin-rest height in the world everywhere!" Okita cackled as he fled. "See you soon, O-Sato-san, all your dishes are unpacked! Take care Tokio-san!" Okita disappeared like the wind before Saitou had time to recover.

The scene that he left behind had Tokio peering into Saitou's mouth to see whether he was bleeding, while Saitou's glares seemed fit to annihilate everything within his line of sight, and Sato tried to soothe Harada as he grew more upset, with Tokio's guard starting to go red in the face again. Tokio would leave for Koumyouji after a few minutes, reassured that Saitou had not bitten off his tongue as he cursed a blue streak, and with her thanks to Sato and promises to write, and Harada grumbling to himself about how he was not an idiot.

Okita meanwhile, streaking a cloud of dust as he raced through the town, rubbed the top of his head. Saitou's chin had been extremely hard, and he had a nasty bump welling up.

* * *

Author's notes:

(dodges cabbages and rotten tomatoes) Please don't throw things, it is not my fault that Saitou was doing laundry in this chapter! Established sources have it that Saitou was in fact obsessive about his laundry; they say he even put starch on his fundoshi! Though I do admit that since Kenshin's laundry services are a sort of running gag in Rurouni Kenshin, it spurred me to do so.

This chapter took longer than I anticipated - work is the curse of the fanfic-writing classes. My apologies if people are upset at the lack of forward momentum in this story. -Wipes sweat off brow- How long will it have to continue? Anyhow, my most sincere gratitude to all my reviewers - your encouragement and kind comments are really the best reward I could imagine. I've said it before and I'm saying it again, I have the best readers ever! Before FFnet changed the Stats page, I never realised that so many people were reading this. Do keep letting me know what you think, as your feedback is invaluable - I am not much of a writer, but rather a reader, and therefore, I inherently trust the readers' opinions. Also, I hope to be able to restart answering individual mails soon, I will make the time. For all of you who've recommended this story to others or mentioned it in blogs, I find it flustering to say the least. You actually really like this? The mind boggles.

1. Gion wedding: Geisha were held in bondage to their house or oki-ya, as they were usually sold at a very young age to the establishment in order to pay off family debts. In addition, all the expenses for their training, education and cost of living were also given "on credit", for which the geisha would have to reimburse her oki-ya. For a geisha to gain her freedom, she either had to find a very rich patron willing to pay an extravagant fee (sometimes even ten times the debt), which was called "mi-uke", or her family had to come up with the amount of the original price plus the expenses incurred while she was at the oki-ya.

2. Fundoshi: traditional Japanese undergarments. Etchu and Rokushaku were two different popular kinds, kind of like a "boxers or briefs" question of the era.

3. Okita-han, Kyoto dialect: in my opinion, one of the sweetest, most beautiful dialects in Japan. Kyoto-ben, or Kyo-kotoba, is distinct from standard Japanese, and worth checking out for anyone seriously interested in the Japanese language. Sato speaks the Kyoto dialect (or more broadly the Kansai dialect) as she is from the region. "Han" is the Kansai-ben honorific suffix that replaces "san" in standard Japanese, hence why Sato says "Okita-han". Also, regarding her name, Sato is her name, and the 'O' and 'san' used by the others are honorifics (or 'chan' in Harada's case, which denotes familiarity and affection). (Also, as one astute reader pointed out, it means Sato talks like Chou!)

4. Kissing in Japan: Kissing, or the old Japanese word "seppun" was certainly not seen in public. However, there are many Japanese "shunga" or erotic woodblock prints that depict kissing from the Edo period - notable example being the very celebrated artist Utamaro. Even Yahiko tells Kaoru that she should at least kiss Kenshin in manga Volume 12 (I think it was), so I hope that I shall be allowed this little indulgence.


	26. Chapter 25: A Bitter Way to Say Farewell

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 25 – A Bitter Way to Say Farewell**

- Early March, 1865 –

It was unnaturally warm for early spring, the man known as Yoshio thought as he chewed a strip of dried squid. He chased this down with a shot of sake, and while he theorized as to how long this bit of squid had actually lain in the dingy cupboards of the izaka-ya, a snippet of conversation from another table caught his attention.

"So you're saying the Shinsengumi tricked the priests at Nishi-Honganji into accepting their terms?"

"Why else would O-Nishi-san have given in? Nobody wants those Miburo in their neck of the woods, let alone living with them. Talk about wolves at the door."

"Huh. Well, it's typical if you ask me. Those guys have no manners. Why just the other day, I saw them ambush this merchant with his cart, claiming that he was running weapons into the city. I mean, it wasn't a fair fight, ten of them against these four merchant types."

"Were they running weapons?"

"... I dunno. Twasn't fair though, if you ask me."

Yoshio grimaced and knocked back another cup of sake. He could have told them that yes, those 'merchants' were running weapons, and the fact that they'd been apprehended meant another setback to his plans. No matter, patience was of the essence. 'Good things come to those that wait.' He liked that maxim.

Yoshio fancied himself somewhat as a philosopher. He was now mulling over a favourite Confucian riddle. 'If a tree falls in the forest, with no one to hear it, does it still make a sound?' Of course it did – in fact, the most important actions and events were often those that one did not see. Hence, while people in the neighbourhood knew him as 'Yoshio the Carpenter', his true identity was kept hidden. And what he was doing now was felling those trees in that forest, one trunk at a time. Metaphorically speaking, of course, and he liked that metaphor.

One of the trees that he was working to fell at the moment – he smacked his lips as he took another mouthful of drink – was a beautiful tree. She had almost been beyond his reach and he needed to act fast before she left the city, but then he found out by pure stroke of luck that she sometimes liked to walk out at night in the company of a certain Shinsengumi captain. He would go after her first, and then use her as bait to lure him to his death.

Politicians and officials were all very well and practical, but what would really cause a stir would be a pretty, dead girl. And it was appropriately in line with their policies as she was properly connected – to Aizu, to Matsudaira, to the Bakufu. How fortunate, he could kill two birds with one stone – losing her would be a sure blow to Aizu, and if he played things just right, the Shinsengumi might lose one of its most feared swordsmen. It would be sensational, and it would also be sweet revenge. How many of his comrades had been seen their deaths at the hands of the Shinsengumi? It was a blood debt, to be paid back with plenty of interest, kataki-uchi for those on the other side of Sanzu-no-Kawa.

Yoshio asked that his bill be put on his tab and exited the building, with a few words of farewell to the other patrons as he picked up a lantern. He stretched his arms above his head for a few moments and started to walk. As a shadow moved out of a side alley, Yoshio's hand went instinctively to his carpentry tools.

"Relax, it's only me, no need to reach for your chisel." A low voice greeted him.

"Shiozaka," Yoshio acknowledged gruffly, "how long have you been waiting out here?"

"Oh, since about two bottles of sake ago. You seemed like you were enjoying your own company, so I let you alone."

"You should have come in." They started to walk in step.

"Nah, and have you subject me to all that 'trees and forest' business again?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, that lecture you gave the last time we met, about how there were trees falling in the forest and nobody was around to hear them, and nobody would notice until it was too late that there was no forest anymore."

"What's wrong with that?" Yoshio asked defensively.

"Besides being utterly boring?" Shiozaka rolled his eyes.

Yoshio glared.

"Well if you only came to insult me," came the testy response.

"Actually, I brought you a gift." Shiozaka reached into his robes and fished out a piece of paper. "Straight from Shinsengumi headquarters y'know, from the wolves' den itself."

Yoshio lifted his lantern to study it closely before putting it away carefully.

"It's exactly what I was looking for. I'm surprised that you were able to get it so easily."

"Hah! The Miburo are much too preoccupied with their internal issues at the moment to see what's right beneath their noses."

"The relocation scheme?"

"They've got a lot of stuff to move, for a whole barrack of men. Poor O-Nishi-san, how good you were to many of our countrymen." Shiozaka shook his head. "Plus, it seems that Hijikata isn't getting on so well with this new Itou Kashitarou and his faction. It's only aggravated matters that Itou is the new military counsel, y'know, in Yamanami's place."

"Hah! Typical! Typical of dogs of the Bakufu, backstabbing each other and turning on themselves." Not like the Ishin-Shishi, Yoshio drew himself up. The Ishin-Shishi were united in their cause and ideals, unlike those power hungry pack of animals.

"Anyhow, I've to head to meet Yamagata after this. How about you?"

"I've got some things to prepare." Yoshio grinned just at the thought of it.

"... Are you sure about this?" Shiozaka looked faintly skeptical, knowing what Yoshio had in mind.

"Hah! Of course I'm sure."

"Trust you to go after the pretty ones. Well, I won't stop you." Shiozaka sighed. "But you know the drill, 'spill your guts' before you spill your guts."

Yoshio nodded – death before betrayal, that was the rule. With that, Shiozaka parted ways with Yoshio, leaving him alone to plot the downfall of Takagi Tokio and Saitou Hajime.

* * *

It was an unpleasantly warm spring night, and the heat only aggravated Saitou's ill temper. He was wearing too many layers, and he was feeling too contrary to take any off, but that was not the cause of his bad mood. No, the cause of his bad mood had just sauntered in the gates of the compound, slightly tipsy and noisy and hugging the shoulders of Nagakura and Harada.

"A lonely life for a drinking man, a fighting life for a Samurai-san..." The off-key tune drew closer and grew louder.

"Okita!" Saitou's voice snapped above their singing. "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago at the training hall."

"I was?" A puzzled look appeared upon Okita's flushed face, while Nagakura and Harada gave one last rousing chorus of the popular song.

"Ooooh, a soldier's plight to be alone at night!"

"I left you a message this afternoon. It was on your desk."

"No you didn't, or if you did, at least I didn't see it." Okita gave a little sake-scented burp, incensing the already irate and sober Saitou.

"What, did Okita-kun stand you up, Saitou-kun?" Nagakura adopted a tone of mock concern.

"Your singing, Nagakura, was less of an irritant than you addressing me directly," came the retort.

"Okita-kun, shame on you! Don't you know how Saitou-kun pines for you when you're not here?" Harada chimed in, stoking the furnace that his comrade had started to ignite. "Go on, Okita, give him a kiss and make up." Harada, it seemed, had forgotten in his drunken state what had happened the last time he had taunted Saitou.

"I will not give him a kiss!" Okita played along, shaking his head, affecting the mannerisms of a shy maiden. The tell-tale vein began to throb on Saitou's forehead. "Oh dear, I think he's mad. Don't you Nagakura-san? Look at it, it's gathering pace, our very own Saitou-scale! Hahaha..." His laugh petered out as he noticed the darkness descending over Saitou's face.

"What's he gonna do, mix up my clean and dirty laundry? Ooh I'm so scared!" Harada put his hands to his cheeks and made an 'o' with his mouth.

It was just in time that Nagakura turned his attention back to Saitou, who was muttering something that sounded like "Aku, Soku, Zan", and quickly moved to calm him down.

"Now now, Saitou-kun, remember what happened just a while ago, what with the fighting and the yelling and the solitary confinement. Come on, into the training hall, we can sort it out there."

Saitou glared at the other three, not taking his hand off the hilt of his sword, but he followed after Nagakura who called for Okita and Harada to come too. Okita went after them towards the hall, calling out how he was a master of the Drunken Fist style of fighting.

It turned out to be a 'training session' in only the loosest sense of the word, and soon they found themselves explaining to Hijikata why they had substituted discipline for disorder and routines for improvisation, and protective gear for fists full of other people's hair and the polite exchanges of a match for vulgar profanities.

* * *

It was a pleasantly warm night for March, Tokio thought as she folded some clothes away for storage. A light breeze entered through the open door, and in the pond, a fish jumped. She needed to finish packing for the journey to Edo, and she had already a sizeable amount of gear with all the gifts for her family. New kimonos for her mother and sister. Trinkets and toys for her younger siblings. Books for her brother's studies. As much as she would miss Kyoto, she would be comforted by her family. After all, the last time she had said farewell to them, she had not thought that she would see them again – her marriage into the Saigou family would have practically cut her ties to the Takagi name. Such is the fate of women, to have their identities bound by the men in their lives.

She wondered what Saitou was doing at that moment. Perhaps patrolling or training, or drinking. What else might he be up to on such a night? She didn't know, and as she put together the pieces of her luggage, she thought wistfully about how much she did not know about Saitou Hajime's life. She wondered whether he might be thinking of her too, and she smiled to herself that it was not unthinkable that he was. In less than two weeks, she would be leaving, and she had no inkling as to when she would see him again. That thought alone filled her with the urge to run out of the compound, to run to Mibu, to go and see what he was doing. Would he miss her? Perhaps, in his own strange way. He knew that she would miss him fiercely. 'But no more last words,' she thought resolutely.

A heavy wooden box at the back of her room caught her eye, and she turned to look at it, pursing her lips. After a moment's contemplation, she opened it and unfastened the ties of the paper guard, carefully unwrapping the top. She ran her hand over the now revealed smooth white silk, relishing the texture, but a little regretful too – this was her wedding kimono, which she would now never wear. It had been decided from the moment she had pledged her heart to Saitou Hajime. He could not be with her, so she would never be wed. This too would remain in Kyoto. "Do not marry, Tokio," his voice echoed in her memory.

"I will not marry, Hajime-sama." She murmured softly to herself.

Her hands rested for a moment, and then lifted the thick garment from its case. With a sharp fling of her arms, thick billows of shining white hemmed with crimson cascaded over the floor. She buried her hands in the fabric and stroked it against her cheek, before swiftly untying her obi. Slipping out of her cotton yukata, she pulled the silk garment over her bare skin, luxuriating in its feel, knowing that she really should not and that it would take an age to fold again and put away. Her arms slid through the sleeves, and the cloth swept around her body, she held it wrapped around her waist, and lay down on the floor. As she looked up at the pale moon, her black tresses falling in patterns around her, she knew that she could not marry, but still she could dream.

* * *

- 7th March, Koumyouji –

"Tokio, there you are, come with me." Takagi Kojuurou sounded in a good mood, and Tokio tilted her head in question. "I have a surprise for you."

As she followed her father out to the courtyard, she saw a group of Shinsengumi, among them Saitou, Okita and Toudou. 'Surely he does not mean them?' Tokio furrowed her brow for an instant, but then smiled at the men. Okita waved at her, but it was Saitou's gaze she held. Her heart danced as she fancied she saw a hidden smile in Saitou's eyes.

"No, not them," Kojuurou said sternly, as though reading her mind. "Over here."

He led her to another section of the courtyard, where men were unloading pack horses and milling around greeting each other. Someone had just arrived, it appeared, but she couldn't see anyone she recognised. Just then, two hands covered her eyes, and a familiar voice asked,

"Guess who?"

Her face lit up as she took the hands away from her eyes, exclaiming out loud,

"Taizou? Is that you?" She laughed as she turned around and faced her childhood friend. "It's been an age! Are you still growing? You seem taller than I remember." She was positively beaming. She had been told that Yamakawa would be taking over her father's duties in Kyoto but she had not known when he would arrive.

"I've grown since the last time we saw each other, and how many times do I have to tell you, the name is Ookura, you can't keep calling me Taizou."

Yamakawa Ookura looked down at Tokio, slapped her playfully on the shoulder and then looked over at Kojuurou. They greeted each other heartily, while Tokio began to order the unpacking of Yamakawa's cases. The Yamakawa family was one of the more famous families of Aizu, and were close friends of the Takagi family. The eldest son, Ookura, was widely touted as a rising star of the region, if a bit of a rogue – and he and Tokio had been among each other's first playmates. That had been a long time ago, she reflected, and she had not seen him for over two years now. Yamakawa had been sent abroad on a diplomatic mission and had only recently returned.

As she was smiling indulgently at her friend's antics (he was cracking jokes at the expense of her father's expanding waistline), she noticed Saitou looking her way, frowning hard. Her smile wavered as he kept glaring, and she lowered her gaze abashed. Yamakawa came back to her, and grinned.

"Hey, your father tells me that's the Shinsengumi over there. I've heard about them, they sound like they've been keeping busy with all the Ishin-Shishi."

"They are some of the captains of the Shinsengumi. And yes, they've been doing a good job." Tokio nodded and smiled.

"I hear that they saved your life." Yamakawa looked over at them appreciatively.

"They have." It was such a simple statement for so significant a thing as they had done for her.

"Will you introduce us?"

Tokio gave a small start and glanced at her father. Kojuurou was already heading back inside, so she nodded at her friend. As they walked over to the other men, she could see that they were preparing carts and barrows for transportation. Okita waved as she approached, and called out,

"Tokio-san, it's so nice to see you!"

Yamakawa looked with amusement at Tokio.

"My, you seem popular. You've obviously pulled the wool over their eyes, otherwise they'd know like me to dread your company."

Tokio narrowed her eyes at him, but she proceeded to introduce him to the other men.

"Okita-sama, may I introduce to you Yamakawa Ookura, an old family friend and advisor to Katamori-sama."

"Pleased to meet you, Okita-san. I must say, I'm honoured to be meeting such a famous swordsman." Yamakawa bowed to the group.

"Please, no flattery," Okita laughed a little self-consciously. "These two here are my colleagues, Saitou Hajime, Captain of the Third Unit, and Toudou Heisuke, Captain of the Eight Unit. And some of our troops." The men bowed in unison. Was it just her imagination or did Saitou appear more hostile than usual, Tokio wondered.

"I'm here to take over Takagi-san's work in Kyoto for a while, so I'm glad to have made your acquaintance sooner rather than later." Yamakawa said with a pleasant smile. "And I know that Sada-chan here owes you a lot, so as her friend, I'd like to thank you for looking after her."

"Sada-chan?" Okita blinked rapidly a few times, perplexed.

"Taizou, I'm not Sada anymore, I haven't been for years." Tokio protested at the use of her childhood name.

"Taizou?" Okita seemed even more confused, but as Tokio and Yamakawa glowered at each other, neither seemed inclined to explain that it was a misreading of the characters for Ookura, which Tokio had stubbornly used to annoy him when they were younger.

"I did not expect to be seeing the Shinsengumi here today." Tokio turned her attention back to the Shinsengumi, uncomfortably aware that Saitou did seem to be annoyed at her.

"Well we're here to borrow these carts and such, in order to move our stuff to the new headquarters, you see." Toudou explained.

"I hope everything goes well for you at Nishi-Honganji." Tokio said gently, but inwardly she was dismayed that Saitou would not meet her eye.

Just then, Yamakawa was called away, and hastily withdrew, making assurances that he would call upon them at their new base soon. Tokio hesitated to follow, though she knew she should. Okita, sensing her mood, chuckled slyly and said,

"Well, now that you're here, Saitou-san certainly feels it was worth coming with us."

"Ahou." Saitou scowled, not stopping the movement of his hands as he harnessed a horse to the cart, a bit more forcefully than necessary. The horse whinnied in protest as the poles slapped on its flanks.

"Because you know, Saitou will use any excuse to come to Koumyouji so long as you're here." Okita smirked mischievously at Tokio, and she blushed.

"Okita!" Saitou growled at him from across the back of the horse, and threw a pair of reins at him. "We don't have all day for you to sit around and chat like a girl." He walked around to her as Okita sighed, grumbled and went to finish his task. "And as for you, shouldn't you be inside, looking after your friend instead of distracting the easily distracted?" He looked down at her fiercely.

"...Will I see you soon?" She asked in a near whisper.

"... Aah."

He would see her on his next day off, of course, and by that time, he expected that his unexpected jealousy at her old acquaintance would have dissipated. She seemed reassured by his answer, and nodded before turning to go. As she left, saying her farewells to the others, she glanced back at him once, a look and smile that was reserved just for him, and he felt uncommonly aggravated, that she had once been called 'Sada', and that he had not known this. It was a troublesome feeling for such a rational man as he. He watched her as she walked back inside after Yamakawa; Yamakawa so naturally at ease with her and she with him. Despite the fact that there was nothing 'wrong' about that, it still burned him in parts of his mind that he rarely acknowledged existed. He narrowed his eyes as an unbidden image played before him, of Tokio, younger and in the past, unknowable, unattached to him and unattainable...

"Saitou-san," Toudou's voice cut in and directed his attention back to the present, "we're all set to go now, but if you'd rather keep staring into that horse's eyes..."

The Eighth Captain sounded amused at Saitou's expense, but Saitou was galled to realise that he had in fact been eyeballing the horse while thinking of Tokio. The horse, on the other hand, stamped its hoof victoriously, aware on its own animalistic level that it had just out stared a wolf.

* * *

- 9th March 1865, Koumyouji –

"My lady, this arrived for you a few moments ago." O-Kiku found Tokio sitting on the engawa, watching a cat stalk a sparrow in the garden. She held out a note. Tokio lifted her chin from her hand.

"From who?"

"He just said it was from Mibu, and asked that I be discreet."

The cat pounced, the bird flew up in the nick of time and chirped indignantly from the roof, and Tokio took the note. She smiled impishly at the way O-Kiku sniffed. O-Kiku had been a bit more understanding of her dealings with the Shinsengumi ever since her abduction, but that wasn't to say that she entirely approved.

"O-Kiku, please don't tell anyone about this, you know how it is."

"Hmph. As if it would make any difference – you never listen to what you don't want to hear." The maid said tersely. "Just don't blame me when it all goes pear shaped. And please don't compromise your virtue or I would die of shame."

"O-Kiku!"

"I'm just saying, it's not unheard of." With that, the older woman left, leaving a blushing Tokio behind.

Tokio shook her head, and then turned her attention back to the note. As she opened it and read, an irrepressible smile played on her lips.

"Meet me at 10 o'clock, at the usual place. Saitou"

'He must have changed his day off,' she thought to herself, and she felt her mood soar at the thought that Saitou had asked her to meet him, putting at ease her worries about his bad mood of the previous day. A voice in the back of her mind chided her for allowing the slightest gesture from him affect her so, but she ignored it for the simple happy thought that yes, it was true that he wanted to spend time with her too.

* * *

Yamazaki Susumu shivered as a gust of wind threatened to carry away his straw blanket. It was his only protection against the elements as he watched people coming to and from the inn. The warm weather of the previous week had given way to a chilly spell, and he grumbled to himself about how Hijikata really expected too much from him sitting outside in the cold. His gut instinct told him that he'd gain very little information tonight from his stake-out, but one simply did not complain to Hijikata about the task at hand. At best, it would get you a double shift, and at worst, it could result in seppuku.

He blew into his hands, trying to breathe some warmth back into his chilled bones. Only another half hour to go on this watch, he told himself, time seeming to drag on as the wind increased.

"You're getting out of moving duties, consider yourself lucky." Hijikata had said to him, as though he was being rewarded. He had half a mind to tell his superior that he'd rather be loading carts and lugging around luggage than sitting on bare dirt pretending to be a beggar, and his agents would agree. He automatically identified the people passing by, they grew less and less as the night progressed.

'Civilian... Merchant and his servant... swordsman,' he watched discreetly as the man walked passed the inn but did not enter. 'Dog, gah, go away, don't you dare lift your leg!' He kicked out at the animal. '... That man, he's Yoshio the Carpenter…' It took him about two seconds for him to grasp, that he was watching the Ishin-shishi operative walk down the road. Yoshio the Carpenter was one of the men that they were currently investigating. Instead of apprehending him right away, they had decided to let him swim for a while, to see what else they might be able to catch.

Still, he felt it might be prudent to let the Shinsengumi patrol know that Yoshio was afoot – maybe he was heading to a meeting with other Choushuu men. Quickly, he gave a signal calling one of his agents towards him. Another beggar-like figure shambled over from a patch of darkness.

"Find the Third Troop and let them know that Choushuu men are moving about this district." Yamazaki instructed him in a hushed voice.

Yamazaki shivered slightly and not just because of the cold wind. Something definitely was afoot, he could smell it in the air.

* * *

She had assumed that Saitou had not met her outside the compound because there were so many guards around these days. She had assumed that he would join her along the way to the river. When he failed to do so, she had assumed that he would be waiting for her at the river. And now, as she saw that he was not waiting, she was beginning to think that she had assumed far too much. A wave of unease washed over her, and she berated herself for being so reckless, for letting her excitement cloud her sense of caution. How many times had she been told that she should not be out alone, especially at night? She was just about to turn back, wary of a man approaching in her direction. She drew her hat down lower, and started to walk.

And then, she started to run. He ran after her and he was fast – he caught up with her in a matter of seconds. He threw something at her feet and she stumbled. Losing her balance, she fell to the ground, and as though she were watching it happen to someone else, she saw her staff being yanked from her hands. She struggled as the man caught both her hands and was twisting her arms behind her back. She heard a gasp and a cry of pain, and was surprised that it was coming from her. As she was forced down to her knees, she knew that she was reacting far too slowly - but the sudden, sheer shock of the situation had drained the strength from her limbs. His hand smothered her nose and mouth with a thick cloth. She tried to shout but to no avail. Into her ear, he was murmuring in a low voice, as though he were a familiar lover. The sound of her heart beating began to drown out her other senses. He was laughing now, a low rumble, and while she tried to struggle, she realized with horror that she was starting to feel light-headed – there was something on the cloth that was making her pass out. A detached voice in her mind told her that she would die, and that she deserved it for being so foolish.

His grip tightened around her wrists as he pushed her from behind, and her figure doubled over. Even as she thrashed weakly against his hold, a part of her registered some of what he was saying.

"A fine bait... Shinsengumi captain will surely come flying... don't worry, we won't kill you just yet..."

The sound of her choking died quietly in the night air, and as she passed into light-headed darkness, she thought how odd it was that she could see a flash of blue and a splash of red. With a powerful pull, she felt her mind rushing back, felt it reconnect with her body, gasping for breath, and then recognition flared as she saw his amber eyes.

* * *

There were few things more satisfying than things going according to plan, Yoshio reaffirmed. He twisted her arms a bit tighter, and she fell to her knees. Her wrists, he noted, were slim enough to grasp in one of his hands, and doing so, he also pushed forward, causing her to buckle over.

"Such a pretty girl, just like they said. A fine bait and there's no doubt that the Shinsengumi captain will surely come flying to your rescue. Don't worry, we won't kill you just yet, maybe just cut off a finger to send to your lover. Oh but won't he be angry! And then you can be together in death." His hand pressed harder against her mouth. "Now, if you would hurry up and just pass out, I'm telling you, it will be _sensational_."

Yoshio lifted her head slightly, and was satisfied as he saw her eyes begin to roll back into her head. He barely heard the sharp ring of steel being swiftly drawn. In the next instant, cold metal cleaved through his flesh, his left arm was shredded lengthways in two. As his body stumbled backwards, then tumbled onto his knees, he saw the snarling face of his attacker. He felt a shattering pain explode in his right shoulder as the sword punched through.

There was no point in him wondering how it was that Saitou Hajime had found them. That he had found them was all that mattered. Fate, he thought, had a wicked sense of humour, that Saitou Hajime had found them too soon – that this had all come to naught despite his carefully laid plans. He almost felt like laughing. And this is how the world ends, he thought philosophically, not with a bang, but with a whimper escaping involuntarily from his lips as the terrible, gaunt figure positioned the tip of his sword against his chest.

As Tokio came to, she opened her eyes to the silhouette of a man impaled on the sword of the tall shadow.

"Captain Saitou?" Saitou turned around at the two subordinates who had accompanied him. "How would you like us to proceed?"

"Go inform the magistrate of this matter, have them come back and clean up the scene. I will see to the woman."

The men acknowledged the order and ran down the street. Saitou had not taken his eyes off Tokio, and as soon as they were on their own, he pulled her towards him. She felt the breath being forced out of her body again as his arms wound tightly around her. He could hear her jagged breathing as she struggled to catch her breath, and he breathed deeply, slowly, as though he was willing air into her lungs. After a few moments, the fear started to give way to tremendous relief, and they both relaxed slightly. It was not long, however, before that relief was infused with anger on his part, and that anger chilled him to the bone. At the back of his mind, a part of him reasoned that he should not be angry at her, that the one responsible was already dead. But the truth was he was as furious as he had ever been.

How could one adequately describe that particular feeling of anger, the one that made him want to strike the very person that he would readily forfeit his life to protect? Saitou had sheathed his sword as though consciously sealing away his fury, but such strong emotions would break through even an iron-clad will. Tokio had felt the change in him, how the safety of his embrace had suddenly turned to a terrifying stiffness. Her heart wrenched sickeningly as she understood the conflicting emotions inside of him, and she pushed away from him even as he fought the urge to shake her, to rage at her for her foolishness.

"Hajime-sama," she whispered after a while, her voice laden with remorse, "I am sorry." She was feeling nearly too weak to stand.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She thought that she would have preferred it if he had yelled at her, this low growl was so much more explosive and menacing.

"I am so sorry." She crouched down on the ground, put her head on her knees, weighed down by remorse and regret.

"What the hell were you doing?" The question was considerably louder now. "What senseless, idiotic idea possessed you tonight?"

"... I am sorry."

"They say that the only cure for stupidity is death, but I had assumed that you knew better." He sounded so, so bitter and cold, and she did not move. Or rather, she could not move: she felt paralysed as the events replayed in her mind.

Saitou crouched down and roughly pushed her head up off her knees to look at him. The tears rose to her eyes, and because she did not want him to see, she closed them tight. In a thin voice, she managed to tell him,

"This came for me today." She pulled out the note from her robes.

Saitou took the note, and let go of her head. It slumped back onto her knees and Tokio did not make a sound. As Saitou read it, a surge of dread swept over him. He stood up rapidly as though to shake the feeling.

"I didn't write this note for you." He said curtly by way of explanation. "This was for Okita." He flicked the back of the note. She did not respond. "And this, this is what you would have gotten yourself killed for?" He snarled.

Her body gave a shudder, then stilled again, and she looked up at him. Despite that she had been deceived, that she had made a grave mistake, that her feelings for him had been used as bait in a trap, there was no diminishing that absolute trust that she held in him. This fact thrust nightmarish scenarios into Saitou's mind, that this might happen again, for the same reason.

"And if you're going to let something as trivial as this impair your judgement, you are a fool, Tokio, and I have no time for fools." He would have to press the urgency of the fact that he would not allow for her to be taking such risks. "After all that you've seen in Kyoto, after all that I've shown you, that you would still be as careless as to be tricked by such a cheap ploy!"

The thought infuriated him. This would not happen again, he could not allow it to happen again. She would have to learn.

"Hajime-sama, I am sorry, I am so sorry." Her voice was a thin murmur, and she was making an enormous effort to hold herself together. "I know that I should have known better, but-"

"But what, Tokio?" His voice cut her off harshly.

They stayed silent and unmoving for a while, and as Tokio clung to her last vestiges of composure, Saitou fumed over what to say, how to most effectively drive home his point that she must never again do anything so rash on his account. 'How could she have been so reckless?' The angry question rose again and again in his mind. Tokio did not dare to look at him.

"It was pure chance that I was here to save you." Saitou's voice was as cold as ice. "My patrol received word that there were Ishin-shishi in the area."

Her eyes were still closed, but she murmured very softly,

"… You were not supposed to be here, and yet you came…"

He looked at her sharply, and then replied,

"It was probably just habit that I happened to take this road."

"… Nothing so grand as fate or destiny, but things happen as they should…" She looked at him now. And although her words had a strangely convincing resonance, yet he felt the anger well up in him again.

"And so what? That doesn't change the fact that you should never, ever have allowed yourself to be put in this position."

"… He said that he wanted to use me as bait, to lure you out." She started to feel lightheaded again under his glare.

"What kind of fool are you? And what kind of fool do people take me for?" He spat on the ground, towards the body of the slain man.

Distress and remorse threatened to swamp her. Knowing not which words to speak, they were silent.

And while they were still trapped in silence, they heard footsteps approaching, a lantern swinging down the road, and a hesitant voice call out,

"Sada-chan? Is that you?"

Tokio jerked her head up in surprise, and the sight of Yamakawa's familiar face loosened the heartstrings that had been stretched so tightly. Any goodwill that Saitou might have felt for Yamakawa vanished as he watched Tokio start to cry in earnest; in an instant Yamakawa was kneeling next to her.

"Sssshhhh, it's alright, I'm here now." Yamakawa hushed her and gently wiped away her tears as the sobs wracked her body. "It's alright Sada-chan, it's just me." The easy familiarity of that gesture wounded Saitou where no sword ever could.

Yamakawa gave the area another look around – he had seen the dead man at Saitou's feet, he had registered the almost feral wrath of the Shinsengumi captain, but his immediate concern had been Tokio. Now, he took more notice of these things.

"What happened?"

"My patrol was informed that there were Ishin-shishi in this area. We found him attacking her. My men are calling for the magistrate now." Saitou looked away, and in that moment, he masked all the emotions the situation evoked in him with a seemingly bored professionalism.

"Sada-chan?"

Tokio's hands were still held against her eyes, and it took a moment for her to answer.

"I snuck out tonight. That dead man was Ishin-Shishi. He must have known that I was from Aizu, and he decided to kill me. And I have Saitou-sama to thank for my life, again."

"I went to your room tonight, and you weren't there." Yamakawa with his back to Saitou did not see him flinch. "I looked for you in the compound, and then O-Kiku-san told me that you might have gone outside. I've been looking for you for a while." Tokio lowered her head. "O-Kiku-san's going to be furious, not to mention Kojuurou-san. What on earth were you thinking, Sada-chan?" Yamakawa's voice grew stern.

"... I wasn't thinking..." Tokio bit her lip.

"Oh really?" Yamakawa's voice rose as did Saitou's eyebrow.

"I just really, really wanted to get out tonight. I really wanted to, I don't know, I can't explain to you, Taizou, but I'm sorry." Tokio rapidly stood up, almost knocking Yamakawa over. She leaned back against a tree, and closed her eyes. In a desperate whisper, she implored, "Please do not tell Father about this. Please." Yamakawa hesitated to answer. "I know that I've been incredibly foolish. It won't ever happen again, so please..."

"Do you promise?" He looked her in the eye and she nodded. "Never again?"

She nodded twice.

"I promise." Her words were not to her childhood friend however, but to the other man standing behind him.

Yamakawa gave a slow nod, and then turned around to Saitou.

"We'd appreciate it, Saitou-san, if you would be discreet about this."

"I'm sure you would." Saitou glanced at him coolly out of the corner of his eye.

"I take it that's a yes?" Saitou noted that Yamakawa did not appear in the least bit intimidated by the body laying on the ground or the man who had killed him

"... I have an infinite number of better things to do than to be bothered by the selfish actions of a foolish girl." Saitou indeed could lie convincingly, even about his most fundamental feelings.

Then with a dismissive snort and a nod of the head, Saitou turned away, slowly, deliberately, saying that he was going to find his men. The words that begged to be shouted from Tokio's lips were instead left like barbs in her throat. As Yamakawa walked her back to the compound, he did not suspect her fresh tears had far less to do with her close call with the enemy than the man who had walked away.

* * *

- 14th March 1865, Nishi-Honganji –

"Saitou? What are you doing here?" Yamazaki Susumu's surprised voice cut unpleasantly into Saitou's room.

Saitou half-opened one eye at the unwelcome intrusion into his half-sleep, and answered in a low voice.

"Well, this is my room."

He had not really being napping but merely resting during one of the first few moments of quiet since the Shinsengumi had arrived at Nishi-Honganji. The move to the new compound had gone relatively smoothly, except for a brief showdown between Hijikata and Itou – each had claimed the room overlooking the garden as his own and neither were the type to give any ground. Hijikata had won, Hijikata always got what he wanted, but it had been quite amusing to see someone who wasn't willing to let him have his way without a fight.

Saitou rolled over, turning his back to Yamazaki. If he ignored him, he might leave. However, Yamazaki was apparently reluctantly to go, hovering at the door, something obviously on his mind. Saitou looked over his shoulder at him, wordlessly threatening him to leave.

"... Did you already say your farewells then?" Yamazaki asked quietly.

Saitou glared questioningly, and Yamazaki shook his head.

"Takagi Kojuurou and Tokio are heading back to Edo today. In fact, their party should be leaving at any minute now."

Saitou remained motionless while seconds hung heavily in the air.

"... They were not supposed to be leaving until next week."

"Apparently, their plans changed suddenly. They should be starting towards Osaka very soon." Yamazaki shrugged. He remained watching Saitou for a few more moments, until the other's unmoving figure made him look away in discomfort, and he left the room. It was an uneasy feeling, that he had seen a man's innermost struggles, stripped bare and raw, that he knew he should not have witnessed.

Barely a minute had passed when Yamazaki, waiting for Hijikata in another room, heard Saitou's door slide open and shut forcefully, rapid footsteps disappearing down the hall. Things had changed, it seemed, between Takagi Tokio and Saitou Hajime. Yamazaki had not pressed for details when he heard that Saitou had killed Yoshio the Carpenter, but he had heard enough from the Third Troop to know she was involved. In the coming weeks and months, Yamazaki would often wonder what exactly had happened – Saitou was still Saitou, but an elemental shift had occurred, which manifested itself in subtle but disturbing ways.

* * *

As the procession made its way along the low road, none of the guards heeded the tall, lone figure watching them from a grove of pine trees on a small hill just off the path. People always watched travellers. But under the shadow of the trees, a treacherous fire smouldered in Saitou's eyes. He could see Takagi Kojuurou just behind the company's vanguard, and a small carriage halfway down the convoy. He watched as it moved across his plane of sight.

"Tokio..." he hissed.

She had not sent any word that she was leaving so soon. His hand clutched the hilt of his sword - a familiar, calming gesture. She had not sent any word that she was leaving, and he had assumed that he would have another week or so to reconcile with her. And now, she had taken that chance away from him. He was the one who had wanted to punish her, for her foolish actions, and he had deliberately stayed away from Koumyouji, allowing time for his recriminations to bear down on her. She had in turn punished him in a most hurtful way that he had never considered. He had intended to visit her in a few nights, to resolve the issue, and he had thought it would be all the better if Yamakawa found him there. The satisfaction that should have been was instead replaced by an immobilizing frustration, a sense of betrayal, and the acrid taste of words he had meant to tell her. The last time she had left for Edo, he had had only a small stake in her departure – and this time, he had planned to show her that this was no longer the case. But the future rarely plays out as people would have it, and as he lifted his face towards the high blue sky, the procession made its way steadily along the road out of Kyoto. It was a bitter way to say farewell.

* * *

As the city disappeared behind them, and they began on the low stretch out of urban Kyoto, Tokio resolutely shut the screen of her carriage window. She was determined not to look back anymore, she would no longer hope to see even a glimpse of Saitou. He had not come to see her off, and instead of the racking tears that might have overwhelmed another, she was left listless and empty.

"You are a fool, Tokio, and I have no time for fools." The memory echoed in her mind.

He had not forgiven her, or surely he would have come. Perhaps she had sounded too desperate in the note she had sent; perhaps that had turned him against her even more. Every jolt along the road, every turn of the wheel seemed to batter her soul as it took her further away from Kyoto.

As O-Kiku sat opposite her mistress, the pain was so tangible that she found it almost unbearable to look at her. She had a selection of aphorisms and platitudes ready for most occasions, but there was no balm for the broken heart but time. And over time, she reflected, women come to know that theirs is not to live and love, but to serve and to wait. Tokio was still young, and as unimaginable as it may be to her lady now, O-Kiku believed that she would recover and thrive – the distance between Edo and Kyoto would aid in the process. Was it not true that what did not kill one only made one stronger?

* * *

Bankichi of the ceramic shop in Monzen-cho scratched his head slowly as he read over the letter again. His son, a young man barely into adulthood, knelt in front of him, looking confused and concerned.

"Father, what should we do with it?"

"Well, we have no way of finding this person."

The son sighed. He had found the letter in the street that morning, obviously dropped by a careless courier.

"There's nothing we can do, really. There are no Saitou's in Monzen-cho, and so many in Kyoto, and I don't think it's our business to be asking any of them if they know a lady called Tokio."

The older man coughed self-consciously, as he recalled how sincere the note was, how lovely and sad the unknown girl sounded, and if it was a secret affair (as he had deduced), then it would certainly not be proper for them to start talking about it. Anyhow, she would have left Kyoto by now, it seemed.

"Keep it or throw it away, it's yours now." What a fortunate man this Saitou must be, to be cared for so deeply – what man did not dream of such a romance?

"Keep it?" His son blushed deeply to the roots of his hair.

His father handed the letter back to him, and then got up and disappeared into the shop. "Keep it?" The youth mumbled to himself again. He wondered what sort of lady this Tokio might be, and he lapsed into a reverie as he pondered over her words.

'How can I begin to excuse myself, Hajime-sama, for my utterly foolish actions of the other night? Please, I beg your forgiveness, and I ask of you, I will be leaving for Edo the day after tomorrow, and I will be wretched if I must go without seeing you, without knowing that you have forgiven me, that still you care..."

The bells of nearby Nishi-Honganji began to toll, and the sound reverberated loudly in the afternoon. Spring had arrived in Kyoto, the season of lovers and flowers, and the young boy imagined how beautiful this girl must be, and pretended that it was really to him that she wrote, and how he would go to her and reassure her that all was right, and they would go down to the river where the cherry blossoms had just started to bloom, and that they would live happily together in his ceramic shop.

* * *

Author's notes: Plot device, anyone? There's plenty here for you to pick and choose.

**Fanart: **Who'd a thunk that there would ever be fanart for this fic! I certainly didn't, and not only was it a great delight for me, this one is for all of you who've ever mentioned that they wanted to see this as a doujinshi. Links on my profile page and please if you like, leave a message for the wonderful Eeni! I really can't thank her enough.

Really long notes today, as there are a good few house-keeping items and I'm trying to be less lazy about cultural references - but as always, if there's anything that's not included here, please feel free to drop me a line. I so enjoy hearing your input, and I try to answer questions to the best of my capabilities. So please do leave a review, a question, a flame or fanfic reading suggestions (Gwen: enjoyed AFoD very much, thank you! I can't remember if I received other recommendations...) - and I promise to get back to you.

As the Irish would say, a thousand thousand thank you's to olderwoman, who has been an amazing help with editing and giving me crucial advice. She offered to help and I gladly accepted, and that meant going through the whole slog of reading all 26 chapters for typos, errors, character development and general language no-nos. I'm sorry if I am not such a good student, but I'll keep trying. (See her absolutely breathtaking story of Kenshin's journey from Hitokiri Battousai to Kenshin on my favourites page.)

This chapter signals the beginning of the most controversial part of Saitou's career within the Shinsengumi. And Tokio does have to learn - for Saitou to be able to call her a "capable woman", she's going to have to keep herself out of trouble. Though, with the introduction of Yamakawa, I might as well admit that this is no longer a RK fic, but an Aizu fic. (I apologise for this - though Kenshin will certainly be resurfacing.)

1. Izaka-ya: This is not the name of the bar, but of the type of establishment where one could drink, as well as snack (it's a really Japanese thing to have "tsumami" with your sake).

2. Nishi-Honganji: The Shinsengumi moved their headquarters from the Yagi estate in Mibu to Nishi-Honganji in Monzen-cho on 10th March 1865. This was for various reasons, including that the group had grown too large for the village of Mibu to accommodate, and also they sought a more central location as their activities increased. As explained in the previous chapter, Nishi-Honganji was sympathetic to Choushuu, so there were political reasons for this as well. "O-Nishi-san" is an informal way to refer to the temple.

3. Sanzu no kawa: The river Sanzu, which is the Japanese River Styx. Japanese often uses the phrase "other bank" to signify death, and accounts of near death experiences tell of "people waving from the other bank".

4. Kataki-uchi: To kill the killers of your kin/lord. Revenge is a very important motif in Japanese warfare, the idea that in order to restore honour to the dead, one had to kill their killers. It was an accepted part of Samurai life, and in fact, had to be specifically banned in the Meiji period.

5. Kimono care: Kimonos in storage are very carefully folded along their seams (so as to prevent 'edges' on the fabric), and then stored in thick, heavy, special paper guards. The Japanese wrap things obsessively, from sweets to clothes to presents to anything imaginable.

6. Yamakawa Ookura: A real historical figure who was vital to Aizu as well as to our couple. Many may already know that he was one of the facilitators of their marriage, but he is much more famous for his pivotal role in Aizu affairs after the Bakumatsu. His name undergoes various changes (as does Saitou's), from Ookura to Taizou in the later years of the Bakumatsu (same kanji characters, different reading), and to Hiroshi in the Meiji period. He also did serve for a time in Kyoto, but before that he had been sent abroad to Russia and other countries as part of a diplomatic expedition.

8. Japanese addresses and postal systems: Street names are very rare in Japan (which is why there are no A-Z maps of Japan), and addresses are denoted by district, ward and plot numbers. However, back in the day, it was an extremely arbitrary system and there was no standardised postal system either. Basically, it was left to a couriers sense of duty to see that letters were delivered (much like today, damn you USPS, stealing my packages). More often than not, important messages were never entrusted to such services, and people would ask their family or friends to deliver a letter, and courtiers and retainers would carry official missives. Therefore, Tokio was taking somewhat of a risk in sending all her letters, but they all managed to arrive without problem, until this last time...

As always, I refer you to the Shinsengumi Headquarters for more information on the Shinsengumi, and also on Aizu figures.


	27. Chapter 26: Passages of Time

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio**

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 26 – Passages of Time**

- Late March 1865 – Nishi Honganji – Duplicitous Enough

Although he was the one who had summoned Saitou, Hijikata did not immediately look up when the Third Captain entered the room. Instead, he continued to rifle through the papers in front of him, as if somehow of their own accord, they would rearrange themselves into a neat, organized system. Saitou sat down cross-legged on a cushion, and while Hijikata continued to ignore him, he stretched with languid ease for a sheaf of paper that lay within reach. It elicited a short snort of amusement; it was a rant on the ways in which Itou Kashitarou was, to summarize, a pompous, effeminate, ineffectual intellectual pretender and an insult to Bushidou in general. Hijikata quickly snatched the paper from Saitou's hand and glared at him. Then, after a brief moment of silent posturing, Hijikata proffered another note. Saitou's eyes skimmed over the page.

"... You're sending me to Edo?"

"Recruiting new members is a part of your regular duties as a captain." Hijikata tipped his head back, giving the impression that he was looking down his nose at Saitou – not an easy feat for a shorter man.

"With Itou Kashitarou?" Saitou watched Hijikata's reaction carefully.

The new Shinsengumi Counsel had quickly gained a following among the ranks – the younger members especially looked up to the strong, handsome and learned man, a samurai by birth and a natural leader. "And he doesn't yell," was an added bonus as far as they were concerned. Hijikata had not taken to Itou – well bred, well educated, well liked and not feared – in many ways his polar opposite. He resented that Kondou had asked Itou to join the Shinsengumi without consulting him, while Kondou had been in Edo last autumn. 'Kondou-san is too trusting,' had been his initial reaction when Itou arrived in Kyoto.

Hijikata shrugged with feigned indifference.

"Itou insists that he go on this trip, because he knows some men willing and worthy to join us. I trust that you'll be an adequate judge of that."

To Saitou, the insinuations were clear. Hijikata did not trust Itou, not as far as he could spit. Itou on the other hand made a point to be perfectly polite and politely dismissive towards Hijikata. They had only two things in common: their ability to command and that neither would let pass an opportunity to undermine the other. If Itou was doing the recruiting, without doubt he would recruit men loyal or pliable to Itou's machinations. As it was already, Itou's circle had begun to challenge the Shieikan faction for influence. And Hijikata would be damned if he allowed them to usurp the leadership of the Shinsengumi. A cycle of one-upmanship and retaliation was in full swing, and (causing Okita and others to snicker) referred to by Saitou as "the battle of Evil versus Evil".

"Why not assign Okita?" Saitou asked, but he answered the question for himself even as the words were out of his mouth. Of course, Okita was too close to Kondou and Hijikata – Itou's suspicions would be naturally aroused.

"What's wrong, Saitou? Itou's not your type? He told me he thought you were a fine man." Hijikata's mouth curled in a devilish sneer as Saitou casually fingered the hilt of his sword.

"Anyway, Souji is unsuited to the task at hand." Hijikata added as an afterthought.

Okita too could be very trusting.

Another, more closely held reason was the diagnosis of Doctor Matsumoto Ryoujun. A few days ago, Doctor Matsumoto, the renowned physician of Western medicine, had visited the Shinsengumi headquarters at Kondou's invitation. He had proceeded to conduct medical examinations of every member, and his general diagnosis was that the compound was unhygienic and their personal habits unsanitary, for which he had prescribed a healthy dose of intense spring cleaning. (Besides the enforced sterilisation of their quarters, it remained to be seen whether his visit had had any lasting effect – many members, especially the executive, baulked at the fact that Saitou had been held up as an example to follow in grooming etiquette.) The doctor had spent the longest time with Okita. Afterwards, Hijikata and Kondou had pressed him for details, in answer to which he muttered something about patient confidentiality, and his only advice for them was to see that Okita got as much rest as was possible and that particular care be taken to provide a wholesome diet.

Saitou handed back the note and recrossed his legs.

"I don't see why I should bother. You could send Toudou or Nagakura, or even old man Inoue." He was not at all enthusiastic about the idea of going to Edo. There were people there he would very much rather avoid.

"Toudou is going but he's out of the question," Hijikata responded testily, "he was the one who introduced Itou to Kondou-san in the first place. And Nagakura's too honest, he's not duplicitous enough."

"Duplicitous?" A note of genuine humour entered Saitou's voice. "And I assume you mean that I am. Coming from the 'Demon Vice-Commander', I'll take it as a compliment."

"Saitou, you're going. That's an order." Hijikata scowled and turned back to his papers, a signal that the matter brooked no further argument.

Saitou rose to his feet and with a not quite respectful bow, exited the room.

As his footsteps receded down the corridor, Hijikata let out a short, agitated sigh. In the garden, a cherry tree bloomed with all its might. All across Kyoto, blossoms of pink and white swayed in the breeze as though to mock the horrors of the city with their delicate gaiety. Hijikata watched as a fluttering of petals fell gently to the ground and if his mind had not been elsewhere, he might have been inspired to compose a haiku. His thoughts though were preoccupied by the dark side of Kyoto, not this illusion of peace and beauty. And being as it was, at the end of the day, Hijikata would rather have Saitou on his side than not.

* * *

- April – Edo, Aizu Compound – The Weaker Sex

"Tokio, you really shouldn't sit like that, staring into space with your mouth open. It's terribly unbecoming."

Takagi Katsuko reproached her daughter as she entered the room – Tokio's reaction was to let her mouth hang open even wider at her mother's scolding. Another woman's voice declared,

"Which is not necessarily a bad thing, considering how hard we had to work to fend off all those suitors."

At the entrance of this other person, Tokio snapped to attention and knelt upright.

"Teru Hime-sama! I did not realise you were here, I beg your pardon." She bowed deeply, and then with a flush of embarrassment she added to her mother, "You could have told me the Princess was visiting."

Katsuko merely shook her head.

"Please, be at ease. I just had a sudden urge to call on you." Matsudaira Teru smiled warmly at the younger woman, and Tokio, still a little pink, smiled back.

"But Hime, you should have summoned me, you should not have troubled yourself to come here." Tokio made a small protest.

"It was no trouble." Katamori's sister knelt down, rich brocades of silk fanning out behind her. "It does me good to leave my quarters, away from the overbearing servants."

"Hime, she is your overbearing servant." Katsuko pointed out and sat down next to her daughter.

"Oh. Well, yes, I suppose." Teru reached into her obi and pulled out a fan. "Anyway, Tokio, as I was saying, it's good for you to be more unappealing. I thoroughly approve."

"Please do not encourage her, Hime. She has refused every potential match we could think of so far." Tokio wrinkled her nose at her mother's words, earning her another frown.

"I don't see why that's a bad thing. Marriage will do terrible things to a woman – it will never live up to one's expectations, and disappointment is very damaging to one's complexion. This, above all, should be avoided at any cost." Teru opened and shut her fan, as though to emphasize her words.

"Hime is biased of course." Katsuko commented with a raised eyebrow.

"But of course. My former husband was about as dull and as unremarkable a specimen of man that ever lived. What was it that I used to say about him?"

"That he was an affront to the eyes and an insult to your intellect." Tokio offered.

"Ah yes, that was it." She exhaled sharply and shook her head as though to rid it of the memories. "Thank heavens we separated. Having been forced to lower myself to his level for several years, I am lucky that I am left with all my faculties intact." She tapped her forehead with the tip of her fan.

"Please, Your Highness, it is not all that bad. Marriage is important. Family is important." Katsuko looked from Teru to her daughter, and back to Teru.

"Oh Mother, I would give almost anything to never have to deal with another man ever again!" Tokio did not try to disguise the tone of dejection in her voice.

"Tokio, your mother disagrees because she has been fortunate in her marriage and she still has fantastic skin. But I'm simply stating a fact – that more often than not, marriage will spoil a good woman." Teru Hime leaned forward and fixed her eyes on Tokio. "While unwed, a woman might ruin a thousand men's lives, but afterwards, it limits her to ruining just her husband's. It's terribly restrictive."

Tokio chuckled appreciatively and Katsuko smiled in spite of herself.

"And the more dense and unremarkable the man is, the bigger his sense of entitlement. Why these men feel that they deserve the brightest, most beautiful women – it just shows their infinite capacity for self-delusion. For the most part, it is a senseless waste of a woman's life." Teru Hime pre-emptively cut off Katsuko's would-be dissent with an imperious flick of the fan. "Tokio, as I have already said to you, since I did train you in all your guiles and artfulness, I expect more for you than to be a mere trophy." Tokio bowed in acknowledgement, and Teru Hime continued. "I was delighted to hear that your wedding to Saigou was called off. Oh, Katamori, just wait til I get my hands on you!" She gripped her fan tightly as though she wanted to wring it. "To think that against my misgivings, I surrendered your services to my brother, knowing how helpful you would be to him, and then he had the impudence to try to use you to settle some political points." Tokio had joined Katamori's company after she had been dismissed from the princess' service due to Teru's marriage at the time.

"Hime... Please... It is my greatest honour to serve the Matsudaira family, and I am sincerely sorry for all the trouble I caused." Tokio bowed low, both out of deference and a sense of lingering remorse, and Katsuko sighed.

"Nonsense, it was not your fault. Anyway, that business is in the past. The issue here is to avoid marriage in the future. Every year of marriage will age you by a decade. I thoroughly approve of affairs, however – they make one ten years younger."

"Hime!" Katsuko sounded scandalized.

"Of course, Hime." Tokio laughed again at the horrified expression on her mother's face.

"And remember that when you've returned to Aizu. Don't think we won't hear about it, that just because neither your parents nor I will be there with you, that we won't find out about such things."

Tokio bowed her head and smiled.

"Hmmm, you do look glad to be leaving us." Teru Hime frowned slightly.

"Not at all, Hime, I will miss you immensely. It's just that it has been so long since I've been to Aizu, and it will be nice to be home."

"And to say nothing of the fact that you'll be escaping all those pesky suitors."

The smile that remained on Tokio's lips did not deny it. Katsuko sighed and reached out to straighten Tokio's collar.

"And are you all packed? When was it that you leave again?" Teru Hime tapped the fan in the palm of her hand.

"We leave in eight days. I am mostly prepared, but Morinosuke is not being cooperative. He refuses to help with his own inventory."

"Oh really?" Teru Hime's voice rose in question.

"My brother is reluctant to leave Edo; he does not remember Aizu very well." Tokio tilted her head and looked at her mother.

"But he will be attending the Nisshinkan. Surely he understands that this is a very prestigious thing." Teru Hime gave a little incredulous laugh.

"He understands," Katsuko explained, "but he's just a little anxious. He will be fine once he gets there and makes some friends."

"Reluctant to go to school? Oh that's so typical of boys. Tokio, I trust that you'll take a firm hand with him."

"But of course. Scholarship is part of the Takagi family creed. Mother has been too soft on him while I have been away."

Katsuko clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth but refrained from mentioning that she thought that it was because of Tokio that her son had grown up to be somewhat rebellious, and Teru Hime bore a lot of responsibility for the way Tokio was.

"Oh, younger brothers – how absurd they can be! Did I ever tell you that Katamori is deathly afraid of spiders?"

The afternoon continued in this vein, with frequent peals of laughter as Teru Hime enumerated the many flaws of men, and Katsuko countering that a woman's strength was that she could love a man in spite of his failings. When Takagi Kojuurou returned from his duties later in the day, he did not dare to intrude; for a man with any instinct for self-preservation would immediately recognize that in Matsudaira Teru's presence, he was indeed the weaker sex.

* * *

- Late April – Yamaguchi Household, Edo – Brothers, though not in name

Despite the physical similarities, the two men who sat facing each other could not have been more unlike, the maid thought as she set out the tea things. Her master, Yamaguchi Hiroaki, was a gentle and quiet person, a man who put one at ease. His visitor – she had heard it was his brother, and certainly, judging only by the same amber hues of their eyes and the build of their bodies, she did not doubt it – but his visitor, he seemed as likely to eat her as the snacks she had nervously placed in front of him. She hastily retreated from the room to the safety of the kitchen.

Picking up his teacup, an affable smile broke over Hiroaki's face.

"So, Saitou Hajime, Third Captain of the Shinsengumi. I suppose you have news of my younger brother. Is he still making the lives of those around him as miserable as possible?"

The corner of Saitou's lips curved a little.

"Surely you don't think I've changed that much?"

"Oh those poor souls. I must remember to pray for them." The older man shook his head in pity.

"In most cases, they deserve to be made miserable, and the other times, it's worth it for my own amusement." Saitou picked up his tea.

"Of course it is." Hiroaki gave a little snort – he had no doubt that his brother was very good at amusing himself. "Saitou Hajime... I would never have imagined it. It's good to see you though. It's been too long."

"Well, I did have my reasons for staying away."

"Ah." Hiroaki shook his head. "But that unfortunate incident has been laid to rest, thanks to Father's efforts." He could only assume that his sibling was referring to the first man he had ever slain. "And you, I seem to recall, maybe it was in your teens but you were always a little slow, you learnt to write at some stage. A practice, perhaps, that you might want to keep up every now and again – even Mother talks about you as though you were dead. And Hisa's children don't even remember that they have another, much more unpleasant uncle."

"For all practical purposes, they don't. The Yamaguchi name is no longer mine."

"You are still my brother despite your name. A thorn, by any other name, will still stick in one's side." Hiroaki raised his hand to his brow in mock despair.

"And I recall that I started learning my letters at the same time as you, and was by far the quicker student." Saitou said tauntingly. "Although, given the quality of the competition, it's probably not much of a boast."

"As disrespectful as ever of my position as the eldest, I see." Hiroaki did not seem really annoyed, but chuckled instead. There was a closeness to the exchange that was reassuring to them both. "But you do seem a lot older now than when you left." Hiroaki studied his brother's face closely and undaunted as the man now known as Saitou Hajime glared at him for the indiscretion. "I've been hearing about the Shinsengumi, keeping an ear out for news of your exploits. Of course, I was most interested in the Ikeda-ya affair and Kinmon-no-Hen. I see that Kyoto has left its mark on you."

Saitou did not respond though; he made no say that for all the sword-clashing and blood-letting, his thoughts perhaps were more comfortable there, where the dead men lay, than lingering upon the debris of an altogether different battle. Hiroaki paused for a while, and then added,

"But all these stories I've heard, I'd rather hear about them from you. So, tell me everything now."

And with a little prompting, Saitou began to talk about his work in Kyoto, his triumphs, his frustrations, his comrades and enemies, of the Shinsengumi. The conversation flowed as it could only between those who knew each others' follies and flaws. Hiroaki confirmed that indeed, his brother was one who was feared as Miburo, but in the intimate light that he knew him, could not possibly be intimidated. Instead, he kept interrupting Saitou to ruffle feathers unused to ruffling. Most enjoyable was the sight of his sibling's unsuccessful attempt to prevent his tea from escaping his nostrils after he slipped in his enquiry about the impact upon the Kyoto soba industry of the half dozen or so mini-Hajime's that were no doubt running about the place. After the vehement (almost murderous) denial, he could not resist the temptation to strike from this other angle.

"No children? What's the matter, too much starch in your fundoshi?"

Being as it was (he could hardly draw his sword against his older brother), Saitou at that moment counted it as a blessing that he now lived in Kyoto, and that he would be headed back there in a fortnight.

Yet, for all the fraternal familiarity, Saitou did not tell Hiroaki of everything that had left him scarred – for there were some scars too private to show, even for the bonds of blood.

* * *

- Mid May – An Inn on the Toukaidou – The Enemy of My Enemy

"Saitou-kun, I'm headed to the baths. Care to join me?"

Saitou looked up and saw Itou Kashitarou standing in the frame of the doorway. He shook his head and replied,

"I'll bathe later, after I finish." He refocused his attention on examining his blade, a meticulous routine that he never ceased to tire of.

"Bathe later, on your own? What's wrong, Saitou-kun, some things you'd rather keep sheathed? It's a shame, I'd heard such promising tales..." Itou laughed as Saitou's hand almost slipped on the hilt. "No, I only jest. I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Saitou nodded curtly but gave no answer. An enigmatic smile appeared on Itou's perfectly symmetrical lips. A servant girl hurrying down the corridor blushed as she passed him. Her cheeks flushed brighter when she looked back over her shoulder as she turned the corner, and saw that the handsome man glanced at her also. The smile still in place, Itou turned back to observe Saitou for another moment, before speaking again.

"I just wanted to ask how your mission went."

"My mission?" Saitou did not look up.

"But of course, your mission." There was a teasing tone to Itou's voice that caused the skin on the back of Saitou's neck to prickle, though no flicker of emotion showed on his face.

After a few seconds to think, Saitou stated,

"I think the recruits this time are better than most." The recruits were better than most, and just as Hijikata had predicted, many of them were devoted to Itou. "Though, it remains to be seen how they fare with steel in their hand instead of bamboo or wood." On the streets of Kyoto, the rules of a dojo match mattered not but only that one could kill before being killed.

"Ah, yes, the recruits. Actually, I'm perfectly confident in my selection of the new members – not that I don't value your opinion. But I was referring rather to your other mission." Itou paused for effect. "Hijikata-san did send you to Edo for a reason, after all, did he not?"

Saitou did not look at Itou directly, but instead fixed his eyes on the reflection in his sword. Itou was no fool, that much Saitou acknowledged, and it stood to reason that the Shinsengumi Counsel might have guessed as to why Saitou had been assigned to the trip. Itou stepped from the hallway into the room, and knelt down a couple of feet away from Saitou. Saitou exhaled slowly. But if indeed he knew, Itou seemed more like the sort to use Hijikata's own game against him, not to seek open confrontation.

"Get to the point."

Saitou's brusque remark prompted Itou's smile to widen.

"Ah yes, the point. Well you see, Hijikata-san explained everything to me, all about Lady Takagi Tokio, and how you were pining for her."

This time, Saitou's hand really did slip and he nicked his thumb on the blade. He turned around to glare at Itou who looked thoroughly delighted with himself. With quite an exercise of will, Saitou regained his composure enough to resist the temptation to swing his sword and cleave that self-satisfied smirk in two.

"Aha, so I see that he spoke the truth." Itou followed up, laughing a little. "He explained that ever since she had departed for Edo, you had grown quite difficult. I must say, I did notice myself that you seemed out of sorts, though it's hard to tell with you. He told me that you had not parted on good terms." Saitou's nostrils flared but he made no answer. "I think it was quite considerate of Hijikata-san really, that he arranged for you to come to Edo on the pretext of a recruitment drive, so that you could reconcile with her - he doesn't strike one as a man of, shall we say, compassion. So, how did it go?"

Saitou almost expected his ears to start bleeding. Some part of his brain registered a kind of respect for Hijikata – that he had cunningly hidden his own motives for assigning Saitou to the trip in Saitou's own torment. He unclenched his jaw and squeezed the cut on his thumb – it was barely deeper than a papercut and the only thing it hurt was his sense of self-possession.

If truth be told, Hijikata had told Itou that Saitou had demanded the assignment himself, offering to Itou the personal details of a private man in a mocking manner. Itou had been quite entertained by the explanation, while thinking at the same time that Hijikata was taking a foolish step – in his opinion, the Vice Commander risked alienating a worthwhile ally for the sake of a cheap laugh. In fact, Itou was gambling on the likelihood that Saitou would resent Hijikata for divulging such information. 'The enemy of my enemy', the saying went, and Saitou made for a formidable foe.

For his part, Saitou had almost succeeded in putting Tokio out of his mind. He had concentrated on observing Itou and profiling the new recruits. He had also visited the Shieikan Dojo in Tama with messages from Kondou to his family, Okita to his sister and her family, and leaving with a request from an ex-lover of Hijikata (an imperative "Slap him hard twice and tell him to go to hell!"). There had been moments of simple familial content when his father had welcomed him into the house, not as a prodigal son but as a samurai in his own right, and his mother had insisted on washing his uniform.

He had almost succeeded in putting Tokio out of his mind. If it had not been for the lovers quarrelling on the Edo-bashi, he thought that he might have managed it. It had transpired that with a week to go before the return to Kyoto, he had passed a crowd gathered around a young couple. The girl was desperately pleading with the young man who had climbed over the railing of the bridge and was threatening to jump.

"I swear to you that I didn't receive your note!" She clung to his arm, trying to pull him over to safety. "I didn't get it! I would never hurt you like that!"

"Liar!" He shouted at her, his face blotched with tears and redness. "You didn't receive my note because you were with him, that bastard! I'm going to kill myself! You know I can't swim! I'll do it, I swear, you'll be sorry -" His words ended abruptly as Saitou hauled him up by the hair and shoved him into the arms of the girl, who immediately wrestled him to the ground and started to beat on his chest. The crowd cheered in encouragement. Saitou left the scene without a word and with a few strands of hair stuck to his palm. The shouting continued behind him.

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again, you idiot!" The girl was furious. "Don't you ever, ever, dare!"

Now, Saitou was beginning to regret that he had not just pushed the man into the Sumida River. For the whole incident had started him thinking, and he should have known better than to begin thinking 'what if'? What if there had been a message for him? What if it had not been delivered? What if she had been waiting for him? What if there was an explanation? 'What if' had forced him to remember, and he had found himself looking for a way to find her, to pose to her these questions that refused to let him be. The answer that he received was that she was no longer in Edo and that she had returned to Aizu. He hardened himself once more and thought himself fortunate for the distance, that it prevented him from acting the fool for her again.

"Saitou-kun?" Itou's voice brought him back to the present. "So, were you able to see her?"

Saitou fixed his attention on an empty space of air. She was gone, and he was heading back to Kyoto, and there was nothing more to be done.

"... Why would I see her? That affair is long over."

"Come now, it's only been a month or so." Itou's insistence nettled Saitou's considerably fraught patience.

"As I said, it's long over." The cold gleam of his eyes caused Itou to pause and reconsider pursuing the topic. Saitou turned his attention back to his sword.

A heavy-laden silence followed, and it was a while before Itou spoke again.

"I apologise, Saitou-kun. I did not mean to offend you. It's just that what Hijikata-san said..." Saitou gave a short "hah!" of derision. Itou narrowed his eyes. "... Hijikata-san should not have told me."

"The Vice Commander does a lot of things that he probably shouldn't." Saitou lifted his blade level to his eyes, first facing towards him and then facing away.

"... I take it that you're not always on the best of terms with Hijikata-san."

This time, Saitou met Itou's scrutinizing gaze and considered his answer.

"Not always, no." He paused before adding, "There are times when I may be ambivalent about his existence."

What might have been a flash of triumph flared in Itou's eyes, but just for a second. Itou lowered his head in a half-bow, and then stood up.

"Well I'm going to head to the baths now, I'll bother you no more for tonight. Though, if you do care to join me, you're most welcome."

Saitou nodded in acknowledgement and watched as he left the room. He waited until the footsteps faded away before standing up, as though in a trance, and then thrust his sword once, slicing the air. A candle's flame wavered. Questions of 'what if' fell to the ground, transposed on the two, perfectly mirrored halves of the unfortunate moth that had been drawn to the light. Before he sheathed his sword, he flicked it as though to flick off blood, except it was not blood but the lingering feeling of doubt and disappointment, and it was not his blade that he deliberatively encased but his soul.

As Itou Kashitarou soaked in the outdoor baths, he looked up at the bright stars of the night sky and mused about how smoothly his plans were falling into place. Slowly, stealthily, he was laying the foundations, and his time would come. And when the time came, he would have Saitou Hajime as a man on his side, of that he would make sure.

* * *

- June – Kyoto, Sato's House – Of Rain and Foe

Dear Sato-san,

It is now the end of May, and hopefully this letter will come to you within a month. Thank you very much for writing to me and I apologise that I did not reply sooner. As it was, your letter was delayed since it had to be forwarded from Edo – after some thought, I decided to return to Aizu and am now at my family estate in Wakamatsu, where I am acting as guardian to my younger brother. He is attending school and though he is as unruly as all boys his age can be, we are enjoying the relative freedom of the country, away from the demanding rigours of life in the city.

It was so good to hear from you. I was much moved by your stories; I can only imagine how hard it is to be looking after other people's children, especially orphans, and I admire you so much for it. You are so gentle and kind, it is not surprising that the children have warmed to you. With this letter, I am sending a few items which may be of use to you – although I am ashamed to admit that I lack the courage of your charity, if I may be of any assistance to you, please do not hesitate to ask.

Also, I am grateful for your news of the Shinsengumi. Yes, I have heard of Doctor Matsumoto – he is a most famous physician and he has tended to the Shogun himself. I laughed out loud that he set the entire group to spring cleaning – I can imagine them grumbling that it is the sword and not the mop that they should wield. I am relieved to hear that Okita-sama seems to be in good health.

As for Saitou-sama; thank you for telling me, but hearing that he travelled to Edo, I am almost grateful that I was not there. If we had been there at the same time, and he did not come to see me, in honesty it would have been unbearable for me, considering the nature of our parting (or rather, the lack thereof). Still, if he should ever ask, if it would not be too awkward, please could you tell him that he has my best wishes and that I am sincerely sorry. But only if he should ask.

I apologise for rambling on in my usual self-absorbed way. I just pray that you and the children are well and in good spirits. The summer's rainy season will be upon us soon and travel will be made more difficult, as will the post also. It may be a while before you hear from me again, but please know that you are in my thoughts.

Fondly,

Tokio

Even after he had finished reading the letter, Okita was reluctant to let go until Sato gently took it out of his hand. She folded the pages along their original creases and placed it in the top drawer of her dressing table. Her face clouded over slightly as her eyes fell on Tokio's previous letter, from Edo; she had not dwelt on it at length but it was obvious to Sato that the girl suffered much heartache.

"So she has been asking about me." Okita smiled a little wistfully at Sato. "You really shouldn't be worried, the both of you. I'm doing much better now – I was just going through a bad bout of colds."

"You do look a lot better than a few months back," Sato conceded. "The colour of your cheeks looks healthier. But please don't begrudge us our concern, Okita-han."

"Ah you women, you fuss too much." Her visitor rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, and then turned his eyes towards the cases that had been delivered with the letter. Rolls of cloth of various weaves and colours. Boxes of toys. Sweets and snacks and some seeds for planting in her garden. "She said she was sending a few items, eh? All of this, all the way from Aizu?"

"They were actually ordered in Kyoto. She's nothing if not efficient, Tokio-han is." Sato bowed her head in admiration.

"The children will be spoilt rotten by all this." There was a hint of childish envy in Okita's voice as he picked out some spinning tops, colourful ones of green and red swirls.

Sato chuckled.

"Which is why I'm going to have to hide most of this away before they come back. They'll be impossible if they see all of this at once."

"You know, I kind of feel strange saying this, but you make a great mother, O-Sato-san." Okita grinned. "Speaking of which, where are those urchins today?"

"They took advantage of a break in the rains to go out to play. They're probably down by the shrine with the other children."

The 'they' in question were two orphans whose parents had recently passed in the district. Sato had offered to take care of them until relatives could be located; that had been two months ago but she did not mind when no aunt or uncle came forward to claim guardianship. They had bonded, the widowed and the orphaned, kindred spirits in their loss.

Sato began to close up the boxes and Okita moved to help her to put them into the oshi-ire.

"When you write to her again, could you tell her that I was asking for her?" Okita asked as he pulled out some futons to make room.

"Of course, but will you not write to her yourself?" Sato pushed a heavy box towards him.

"And risk Saitou-san finding out and sending me to deepest hell?" Okita laughed. It was not so much Saitou's anger that Okita sought to avoid, but a sense of betraying his comrade.

"Oh those two, what are we to do? How is Saitou-han doing these days?"

"Still the same, just varying shades of black moods. He's working more efficiently than ever though. He claims that the streets of Kyoto have never been safer, but I know the streets have never been more dangerous."

"Would you not ask him about Tokio-han's message? Surely he never received it, otherwise he would have gone to see her, and would not be so troubled by her departure."

"... I don't know, O-Sato-san, I don't think he would even listen at this stage. Besides, meddling might only make him resent the whole thing even more, especially as she's far away in Aizu." Okita reached for another case, and Sato nodded in understanding.

Meddling in other people's affairs was nearly always ill-advised, especially where it concerned a man such as Saitou Hajime (and Tokio knew it, which was why she had stressed "but only if he should ask").

"Hey I just remembered, I didn't tell you about my encounter with Hitokiri Battousai, did I?" Okita said suddenly.

"Hitokiri Battousai?" Sato sounded and looked appalled. "You are lucky to be alive!"

"O-Sato-san, that's mildly insulting, you know. If you ask me, he's the one who's lucky that he got away." Okita corrected her.

"When was this?" For all the ghastly rumours surrounding the now legendary Ishin-Shishi, or rather because of them, he was an object of fascination.

"A few nights ago. He's an amazing swordsman – it was the most interesting night I've had in a while." He said this with honest admiration.

"Were you injured? Were you hurt?" Sato peered into his face with concern, as though expecting him to start spurting blood.

"Only a few bruises and scratches, and I did return the favour." Okita scratched his nose. "My men and I tracked him across three districts, but when Nagakura's troop showed up, he decided that the odds weren't in his favour and disappeared."

"Is he as terrifying as they say he is?" Sato's voice quavered slightly. "Does he really have hair like a demon?"

"To look at him, he's nothing special, except for that red hair and the scar on his cheek..." Okita shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I am so glad that you are unharmed, Okita-han. Please, do take care." Sato bowed to him.

"Hahaha, not to worry, I am invincible! And I definitely beat him in terms of looks – I am undoubtedly the handsomest swordsman in all of Kyoto!" Sato covered her mouth with her hand and chuckled as Okita struck a pose and grinned. "Say, I'm kind of thirsty now, after moving all those boxes."

"I'll go make some tea, shall I?" Sato smiled at him and rose to go to the kitchen.

While she was gone, the dark clouds in the sky opened again - the thick, warm and steady fall of summer rain. Okita looked out at the garden, at the blue and violet hydrangeas glistening with water, an unusually pensive expression gracing his features. 'Hitokiri Battousai,' he murmured to himself. The redheaded swordsman was as deadly as ever; the First Unit had lost four men that night.

The image of the scar rose to his mind. When their swords had first crossed, Okita's impression had been that this was no kind of man, but a demon, so consumed by his mission that he seemed impervious to the reality of the death of those whom he killed, and those the dead left behind. In his apparent indifference to life, he had set the city adrift upon a tide of blood. No, no kind of man.

That had been his initial assessment, but as they fought, he had seen that there was more to the Battousai than an inhuman bloodlust. Okita reflected on what it takes to kill a man, on what it takes out of a person to take a life. How many had he himself cut down? He recalled what Saitou had said to redden the face of a young recruit who had seemed too eager to redden his sword. "When you cut a man down, you don't just take away everything he has, you take away everything he's ever going to have." Yes, red, and then very quickly white. An involuntary chill passed through Okita, followed by a feeling of relief. He had thought he fought a demon of ice and fire, a thing born of the deaths of a hundred men and the forewarning of a hundred more. The steel of his sword gleamed coldly, his eyes windows onto hell. But instead Okita had found himself fighting a man. Murmuring to himself, he broke the silence of his reverie.

"Perhaps there is hope for us all..."

With that, a wry smile fought off the lingering memories of the shadow of the Battousai. As for himself, he hardly dared hope, but perhaps Doctor Matsumoto's medicines were having an effect and he was recovering. 'I held my own against him, and I didn't have the urge to even cough.'

His thoughts were interrupted as the children came in out of the rain and Sato set out some snacks with the tea. She made them wash their hands and faces before they sat down and say 'thank you' before they started to eat. And as the rain grew heavier, Okita showed them how to work the spinning tops and for the remainder of the afternoon, they played indoors. Sato smiled indulgently as she watched and she couldn't help but think, how different this was to her former life and how grateful she was that she had people to care for and people that cared for her. 'Perhaps there is hope for us all,' she thought to herself. It was a peaceful interlude in a city of turmoil.

* * *

- August – Kyoto – Natural Disasters

"This is going to be the longest night of the year!" Harada yelled above the crackling of the burning buildings.

"Actually, the longest night is the Winter Solstice, so technically you're wrong!" Okita shouted back as he signalled his men into position. "Hurry up with the water!" He called out with uncharacteristic urgency.

"I don't know what a winter whatsit is, but it's definitely going to be the longest night ever!" Harada's team began to throw bucket after bucket of water over the blaze.

"Quickly! It's starting to spread to the west!" Okita's voice rang out.

"Oh hell! Why does everything have to happen all at once!" Harada began to curse heavily as a wind rose, scattering sparks and fanning the flames. "Where are the rains when you need them! It hasn't rained in two months!"

"Well then, maybe you should do a rain dance, Harada-san!"

A bucket of water drenched Okita on the back of his head.

"How's that for a rain dance!"

"Harada-san, stop wasting the water!"

There were men in both units who wished at that moment that they had slightly more mature captains.

The trouble had begun for them that night when a messenger from Toudou's Eighth Unit patrol had arrived at headquarters with a report that an entire family had been murdered by Ishin-shishi, accused of spying against Choushuu. The Eighth Unit were scouring the streets for the perpetrators – justice to be meted out swiftly on the edge of a sword. Upon hearing the news, Kondou immediately dispatched the First, Third and the Tenth Units to increase the security in the city. The Tenth Unit were the first to make contact with the Ishin-Shishi and engaged them in battle. However, it soon became apparent that the Ishin-shishi had also called for reinforcements, for later the Eighth Unit crossed paths with Okita and Saitou's men in battle with more Choushuu roushi. Their captains though were nowhere to be seen – from what Toudou could make out, they were both chasing the Hitokiri Battousai. Toudou, cursing his fellow captains' loose sense of responsibility, assumed temporary command of all three units.

It was at that moment that the ground had begun to shake violently. Screams and shouts rose up throughout the capital. Tiles fell from the roofs and clattered to the ground. The earthquake brought people running out of their houses, covering their heads and cowering, and then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. A hush fell over the city as people let out a collective sigh of relief. It had been a big one, and long. Some of the older buildings seemed to sway still and some caved in. Here and there, the sound of collapse rang out eerily, and then the fire bells began to toll. People broke out of their trances and started to shout and run again - the fire-fighting teams to get their gear, others to grab their belongings and flee. The fighting between the Shinsengumi and the Ishin-Shishi had been momentarily suspended but now the scene was thrown into utter chaos as the Ishin-Shishi scattered amongst the townfolk and the Shinsengumi were torn between pursuing them and helping with the fires.

In another district, Okita and Saitou had cornered the man known as Hitokiri Himura Battousai when the earthquake occurred. The redheaded swordsman took advantage of the sudden shock to leap onto and over the roofs, leaving a trail of tiles and dust in his wake. As the shaking subsided, Saitou and Okita followed him but he had already disappeared. They hesitated for a moment and then looked at each other.

"I'll try this way," Okita decided as he jumped off the roof they were standing on and moved towards a dark alley. Saitou nodded and replied,

"We'll see who luck favours tonight." He crossed onto another roof.

"Happy hunting, Saitou-san." Okita's voice called out before he melted into the shadows.

As he made his way over the rooftops, Saitou could hear the clang of the fire bells and the shouts echoing across the city. With a dark expression, he watched the people hurrying to gather what they could and rushing towards the safety of the river. The recent lack of rain meant that everything would be as dry as tinder and the fires would spread quickly. The Shinsengumi would be busy tonight, and he could not afford much more time for just one man.

"I'm right here." A cold voice broke through his thoughts.

A cool smile appeared on his lips as Saitou turned around, the fires momentarily forgotten as he faced his adversary.

"I thought you'd fled like a coward." Saitou drew his blade.

"You challenged me two against one, and you call me the coward?" Himura Battousai narrowed his eyes so chillingly. "That's hardly fair, is it?"

"Nothing about life or death is fair now, is it?" Saitou countered.

Himura's eyes followed as Saitou shifted his blade to his left hand. He held the sword horizontally and crouched low, a countdown set in motion, as if he was internally winding each muscle, an explosive force compressed into the stance. With a snarl that began somewhere in hell, he unleashed himself at his opponent, an intensity to destroy all that stood before him. Himura had watched Saitou, knowing that a blink could cost him his life, his whole body attuned to Saitou's timing and his reflexes concentrated on the balls of his feet, springing in a fraction of a second that made all the difference, allowing him to live where so many others had fallen. Saitou had accounted for this; he was not one to underestimate his opponent, least of all this one. His blade followed the evading assassin without missing a beat – but still it was not quick enough. Himura struck out with his sword and leapt out of range.

They paused for a breath. Saitou acknowledged that his foe was faster than he and on this rooftop, had the advantage of being lighter in weight. 'Still, it brooks no excuse,' he said to himself and prepared to attack again. This time they charged at the same time, and after the initial parry, Saitou found himself jumping to avoid an unexpected move. Himura had suddenly appeared beneath his sphere of attack and tried to catch him with an upward stroke. It was Saitou's greater height and strength that saved his throat from being slashed open, as he brought his sword down against Himura's to deflect the attack. They broke off and circled each other once, then stopped and regarded each other.

'Okita was right, he seems more human every time we fight,' Saitou noted to himself. It was not his style of fighting, which was as deadly as ever, but more like a chink in his aura. It was his disposition, an impression of caring, about something or everything but certainly about life. He seemed more human – he smelled more human than the emotionless figure he had first encountered. It was not just the masking of emotions that comes as second nature to experienced swordsmen, but as though something had been roughly severed, one less dimension than his memory accounted for. Aloud, Saitou called out in a mocking voice,

"What's wrong, Battousai, you seem only half the demon you used to be."

"And you seem more of an animal than ever."

"As a Miburo, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I assure you that it was not." Himura's voice was as serious as his sword.

"... What was that move you tried to pull off?"

"... What was yours?" There was no obligation for him to answer without being told first.

"Gatotsu." Saitou answered without hesitation, though mentally he cursed himself for allowing Okita's naming to stick.

"... Hitenmitsurugi-Ryu, Ryuushousen." It was only good manners that he reply.

"Hmph!" Saitou scoffed. "The Rising Dragon, Flying the Heavens? Such a grandiose claim for such a little man."

"Better than a wolf who can do no more than bare his fangs at the moon."

And with that, they launched themselves in attack with renewed frenzy.

On the street below, a girl being carried on her father's back looked up at the rooftops. She tugged her father's topknot and pointed.

"Look Father! Lightning!"

The man squinted up at the dark night sky. He saw the pale flashes but instead of the rumble of thunder, he heard the clash of steel against steel. 'With such fiendish spirits fighting overhead, no wonder then that Kyoto seems so cursed tonight!' He said a prayer to ward off evil as he carried on, his head filled with the dread of earthquakes, fires and bloodthirsty demons.

The bells now rang out with increased frequency and urgency. As the fires began to rage in earnest around the city, Saitou and Himura drew back and regarded each other. They both knew that there was another enemy to be fought that night but both were reluctant to be the first to withdraw.

"I don't have all night to be playing with you." Saitou shifted his blade in his hands.

"I won't stop you from leaving." Himura pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked towards the river. There he saw the masses of people trying to cross the bridge to the safety of the other side. "The fires seem to be all on this side."

"If you would just surrender or kill yourself, this could end a lot easier."

"I could say the same thing for you." Himura's golden eyes matched the ferocity of Saitou's glare.

"It would hardly be the same now, would it, because my job is to keep the peace and to protect Kyoto."

"And my duty is to protect Kyoto from your excesses." Himura countered just as coolly. "We both have other duties to see to tonight. If I don't stop you, don't try to stop me."

After a moment of silent posturing and contemplation, both seemed to concede that this was the logical course of action. Without another word, Himura jumped down into the street and disappeared swiftly into darkness. Saitou prowled across the rooftops in the direction of the nearest fire, the night sky lit up in orange and heavy with billows of smoke.

It was there that he found Okita and Harada with their troops.

"Oy Saitou! Where in damnation have you been?" The sweat was dripping off Harada's brow as he threw another bucket of water onto the burning building.

Ignoring Harada, Saitou took a bucket from Okita.

"Did you find him?" Okita asked over the din. Okita had rejoined his men after he failed to find the Battousai.

"Aah, but unfortunately he lives to fight another day." Saitou's voice sounded anything but disappointed despite his words.

"Really? It's unlike you to leave anyone alive. You must be losing your touch." Okita sounded delighted, his face glowing in the heat. He coughed as the wind blew ashes and sparks towards them. Saitou glanced at him as he wiped his mouth.

"Okita, go take some men to the river. People are stampeding over the bridge and if someone doesn't impose some sort of order, there's going to be more unnecessary deaths."

"I was here first, why don't you go?" Okita asked testily.

"Because I'm not inclined to deal with the idiotic masses, whereas you have a natural affinity with them." Of course, he would not admit to concern for Okita.

Just then, a messenger came running towards them.

"Okita-Kumichou! Hijikata Fukutaichou requests that you and the First Unit relocate to the Sanjou Bridge! His orders are that you are to control the crowds around it, and to oversee the crossing. It's absolute chaos there at the moment!"

Okita frowned and nodded, and considered thwacking Saitou for the smug look on his face.

"And Saitou Kumichou! The Third Unit are in the Mihara district, sir! Word was that you were to join them as soon as possible." Saitou nodded in reply.

"Hey! Saitou, Okita, you leaving here?" Harada shouted at them.

"Hijikata-san's orders, Harada-san!" Okita motioned for his men to follow.

"Tell Hijikata to go to hell!" Harada bellowed towards his men. "Alright, men! You heard it, we're going to have to deal with this one ourselves, so double-speed guys, double-speed!"

"Hey, Saitou-san!" Okita called out as Saitou turned to leave. "I heard a man shouting about some sword fight on the rooftops. Why didn't you do a rain dance while you were up there?"

Saitou gave no indication that he had heard as he left quickly through the narrow streets.

Many called it divine providence that just then, it did in fact begin to rain, for the first time since June. People stopped rioting and started to dance for joy, that the city was saved and all would be right with the world again. But then, it did not just rain, it lashed without cease for three days and three nights, a vengeance against the drought. Thunder clashed and lightning flashed, and after the first night, there were reports of flooding in some wards. And in the Shinsengumi compound where they were held hostage to the deluge, Okita could be heard grumbling about rain dances – when asked what he meant, he only offered obliquely,

"It's because Saitou-san's a walking natural disaster."

* * *

- September – From Edo – A Mother's Advice

My Dearest Daughter,

The weather has just begun to turn here in Edo and I'm sure that it must be cooler in Wakamatsu. I hope that you are looking after yourself and your brother well – have you already brought out the warmer padded jackets? You'll need them for the evenings.

It was so good to hear from you and I am sorry that I did not make it for the O-Bon Festival due to Tami's relapse. I know that you did not need my help to tend to the family graves, but your father and I both feel some measure of guilt for neglecting our ancestors this year. Of course, you worry about your baby sister – I think she is showing signs of recovery now but she is still quite weak. Please continue to pray for her.

Your father is as busy as usual and he sends his best to you and Morinosuke. We are so proud of you, of both of you and not a day goes by that we don't thank the heavens that we are so blessed to have you as our children. Tokio, I am sorry that you felt under such negative pressure from me regarding the suitors. You must trust me when I say that I only have your best interests at heart. I have never regretted marrying your father and wished simply the same joys for you. What else would a mother wish for her children than to be safe and happy? You say that I was a fortunate case and I do not deny it. Your father has never treated me but with the utmost respect and consideration. (Though you should remember that your father is fortunate also for I have been an ideal wife, if I may say so myself. Not to mention, I was the most famed beauty in all of Aizu back in the day – how lucky you are that you take after me in looks.) It hurts me at times, that you would so quickly reject what is so important to me: my marriage and my children are my entire reason for living. However, what freedoms that you do have, you at least have the freedom to think as you wish.

What worries me more is this despondency over you that does not seem to have lifted yet. Dear child, since neither you nor your father has been entirely forthcoming on this matter (except to reassure me that nothing terrible happened), I can only speculate. And I ask, is it not better to have loved and lost than to never know what you are missing? Love grows you – and the proof is that you left for Kyoto a girl and you returned a woman. Do not regret it, do not lament. Distance and Time, they are surely the two greatest cures. You are a child of good fortune, Tokio, and of that I have no doubt. Though there will be times when it seems like the world is against you, I have faith that you will shine through. You must wait and hope, though for what I cannot say. Happiness will find you in the most unusual places and in unsought for forms. Wait and hope.

In the meantime, the management of the estate seems to be keeping you quite busy. I hear that you have been asked to help out at the castle also in the absence of our Lord and Teru Hime. That must bring back some memories; do you remember how I introduced you to the Princess when you were eleven years old and you almost cried because you were not allowed to brush her hair?

Tell your brother to write more and to write often. I know boys of his age are a handful but do be patient with him. Tell him that your father will be very disappointed if he does not do as his teachers instruct. I miss you both fiercely. Take care of yourselves, and be good.

With Love,

From Mother.

* * *

- Early November – Aizu, Wakamatsu – Out of Sight and Ought of Mind

Takagi Morinosuke scratched his head in frustration and then laid down his brush and lowered his chin onto the table.

"This is a stupid assignment." He announced with glum conviction. "I don't know why I have to learn about all these ancient Chinese men anyway – we're Japanese. We only need to know about Japan."

Tokio did not stop the careful movement of her needle as she stitched thick padding into a garment, but answered in a mild voice,

"Well, if you need to know anything about Japan, it should be that we owe a lot to the Chinese."

"Like what?" Her brother asked sceptically.

"For starters, kanji are Chinese characters."

"I hate kanji. There are far too many of them and they're confusing." Morinosuke declared with all the authority his eleven year old self could convey.

This time, Tokio did look up and fixed the boy with a reproachful gaze.

"You'll end up a real dunce if you can't read or write properly. And I'm sure you don't want to be a dunce."

Morinosuke sighed resignedly.

"I guess. But it certainly doesn't make these Chinese bores we have to study any more interesting."

"China also brought us tea and Buddhism, for your information." Tokio stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Boringer and boringer." Morinosuke rolled his eyes. "Why can't they teach us something interesting, like about the Western barbarians, rather than this Sun Tzu useless old stuff."

"You're studying Sun Tzu? 'The Art of War'?" Tokio frowned and shook her head reprovingly. "Oh you are hopeless, Morinosuke, to call that boring. All samurai should be familiar with that work."

"And you are a know-it-all." Her brother wrinkled his nose, unimpressed. "Ane-ue, I want to go out and play soon. I know where there are still some sweet chestnuts left, I could bring some home."

"Not until you finish your assignment." Tokio pursed her lips and resumed sewing.

Morinosuke scowled but he did turn to his papers again. The look of concentration on his face however did not last long.

"Agh, I can't focus! Say, Ane-ue," Morinosuke turned to Tokio again. "... Ane-ue, why are you sewing? Doesn't O-Kiku normally look after those chores?"

"I am allowed to prepare a winter jacket for my own brother, or would you rather I didn't?" She tilted her head in question.

"Is that for me?" Morinosuke eyed the garment suspiciously. "... But Ane-ue, it is much too big..." He reached over and spread out the fabric on Tokio's lap.

Tokio furrowed her brow as she laid out the garment herself, and then blushed as it dawned on her. It was indeed too big for her younger brother; the measurements were for a man about six feet in height.

"I'm sorry, I did not notice." Tokio held it up and regarded it with some annoyance and embarrassment.

"You mean it just happened to turn out like this?" Morinosuke sounded a little incredulous.

"I thought a bigger jacket would last longer, because you're a growing boy. But you're right," She sighed. "Even then, this is too big. My mind must have been elsewhere when I cut the cloth." Fine cloth that it was of a deep navy blue, a weave of linen and silk, and only the thickest and warmest padding had been used. "I'll make another one for you, I'll have O-Kiku help me so that it will be ready for the first snowfall," said Tokio in an apologetic voice.

"I don't mind, but what will you do with this one?"

Tokio did not answer and instead told him to return to his studies. He did so reluctantly and she left the room with the redundant coat folded over her arm. Looking out onto the garden, she stopped and let out a drawn-out sigh.

Out in the garden, out on the surrounding mountains, the trees still held their autumn glory. The river ran crimson from the maples losing their leaves in its flow. 'It must be just as beautiful in Kyoto, if not more so,' she thought as her memory conjured up the vivid colours of Kiyomizu, and she closed her eyes to savour images of the life she used to lead.

In just a few days, the biting winds of winter would strip the forests bare and ready for the snows to dress them. The mountain passes would soon be buried beneath huge drifts and the city would exist in splendid isolation. With no word from the outside world reaching the city for weeks, the people of Wakamatsu invented the news and stories of what events might be going on 'yonder'. Tokio too, she imagined the messages and the letters that might be coming her way, and oftentimes when she did, she took a bittersweet comfort in wearing that oversized jacket, a jacket made for a man she never heard from and a warmth that she could not let go.

* * *

- Late January 1866 – Kyoto, Koumyouji – A New Year's Alliance

In a burst of temper, Yamakawa Ookura crumpled up the note he held and flung it across the room. He let out a bellow of frustration and then dropped with a thud onto the floor and stretched out. The note had confirmed his worst political fears; that Choushuu and Satsuma had entered into a secret alliance just a week before. 'Sada-chan, it looks like you were actually on to something,' he thought to himself grimly as he thought about Sakamato Ryouma, the man who had brokered the deal. He recalled Tokio's notes that Sakamoto Ryouma was familiar with the leaders of both Satsuma and Choushuu and that Aizu too might benefit from talking to him. That suggestion had been declined as Sakamoto Ryouma had left his own domain of Tosa without official approval and was therefore a fugitive, and of course because he was also one of the most prominent anti-Bakufu activists in Kyoto. "But," she had argued, "he is an advocate of Kaikoku, not Joui. Surely there is common ground to be found?" Well, Yamakawa reasoned bitterly, Sakamoto Ryouma must be a genius at finding common ground, for he had managed to bring together two of the bitterest foes, Katsura Kogorou of Choushuu and Saigou Takamori of Satsuma, and united them in a common cause – to overthrow the Tokugawa Shogunate, with Aizu on the front lines. Not only that, but he had managed to convert Choushuu to the philosophy of dealing with foreign countries, as opposed to rejecting them. And the worst part was, he had no concrete proof that they were plotting such things and could not move against Satsuma officially.

"How ironic!" He muttered to himself. How ironic was it that true Joui would now be defined as learning from the West in order to make Japan stronger, to equal the Europeans and Americans. That had been Yamakawa's own argument, and now it would be taken as the new creed of those who had previously demanded the death of every foreign soul that landed on Japanese soil. Ideologies would no longer be at the forefront of the conflict, which would evolve into a huge power struggle for the leadership of Japan. Ultimately, philosophical partisanship would matter less than an old-fashioned rally of allegiance to one's region.

"And the year has only just begun!" He groaned again. It was an inauspicious start to an inauspicious year for Aizu.

* * *

- 14th March – Kyoto, Shimabara District – A Means to an End

On one of Shimabara's quieter streets, there was a small but respected teahouse called the Kado-ya. The entertainment was refined and the management discreet. It was favoured by those who wished to keep private their private affairs and the 'by invitation only' nature of admittance generated an air of exclusivity about the establishment. In a room on the upper storey of the building, Itou Kashitarou was just beginning to hit his stride.

"Don't misunderstand me," Itou said with insistence and a flourish of his hand. "I have great respect for Kondou-sensei. I believe that he has a great destiny before him. It's just that I wonder at times whether his destiny is best served by having Hijikata as his right-hand man. The Shinsengumi are certainly a formidable force, but only as a means to an end and insofar as it does not become an end in itself. There are greater things in store for us, do you not believe?"

"Hear hear!" cried some of the men, brandishing their sake cups.

"Hijikata has elevated the Shinsengumi to an ideal, and that is his right, but his dream ends there. He cannot see beyond that, to a greater cause."

Across the room, Saitou Hajime downed his drink. The woman next to him, Aioi Tayu, refilled his cup in a practiced move. Neither of them spoke but there was a sense of familiarity between them – she had usually tended to him in the months since Itou had introduced the two, a complicity built on a mutual condescension towards those around them. Every now and then, she would glance at him but she was not inclined to talk, which suited him fine. In fact, Aioi was a rare geisha, famous for her lack of conversation in a profession for which amiability was so vital. She was a triumph of detachment over geniality; in a world where success depended entirely on one's social skills, her looks of disdain, her indifferent demeanour, her cynical smiles were a surprising thrill for many men. She was popular because she was discreet (stemming from disinterest rather than tact) and her rank as Tayu was also due to the fact that she was very, very beautiful. She had taken to Saitou in her own way, which resulted in not a little speculation of how they acted towards each other in private. "I bet you they don't even talk, they just glare at each other," was how one put it, though they would never dare to ask.

"Saitou-kun, you agree with me, don't you, that there are times when Hijikata presumes too much of us all." Itou turned towards Saitou. Saitou merely nodded but this seemed enough to satisfy Itou, who continued his discourse on his 'true vision' for the Shinsengumi. "Why, even as we sit here, the Bakufu have ordered a march against Choushuu – they intend to quell the rebellion on its home ground. But what does Hijikata do? He persuades Kondou not to enroll the Shinsengumi for the campaign, so confined is his mind to the city limits of Kyoto. Not that I don't appreciate the importance of Kyoto in all this, but there is a larger struggle here, for the future of Japan, and we are demanding less than our rightful role in shaping it." And so forth.

That night, Saitou did not stay with the party but made his excuses and left close to midnight. Aioi saw him out as far as the entrance and watched until the glow of his lantern disappeared. He was never an easy man to read and tonight had been no exception; she wondered fleetingly whether she only imagined that he seemed more agitated than usual, but quickly came to the conclusion that it was not her concern.

As Saitou stalked through the streets, his mind began to clear from the haze of alcohol and he went over the aspects of Itou's speech that he would relay to Hijikata. He smirked as he thought of how he would relish the look on Hijikata's face at Itou's new turns of phrases. 'Hijikata cannot see beyond that, to a greater cause' would certainly elicit an extreme reaction from the Vice Commander. Needless to say, as far as Hijikata and Kondou were concerned, the Shinsengumi was an end in itself, not a means to an end. "The Shinsengumi exist to keep the peace and for the ideal of Bushidou," and it needed no further justification. Hijikata had rejected the notion that the Shinsengumi would join in the campaign against Choushuu.

"And what would that achieve?" He had argued. "We fight the Ishin-Shishi in Kyoto as protectors of the peace, not for political gain. And Aizu has not commanded us to the march, so it is not a question of allegiance." As much as Hijikata personally disliked Katsura and the Ishin-Shishi, he disliked even more the notion of contributing to the decimation of an entire region for the sake of his own individual ambition and glory. The fact that Itou had argued for volunteering forces just made him more adamant as to the opposite.

A wicked wind whipped up the street, stealing the warmth from his body. His head felt refreshed by the chill air but yet, the drink may have been affecting him still, for before he realised it, he found himself outside the Aizu Koumyouji compound. It was the sight of that once familiar side-gate that jolted him, and he stopped and stared. Without thinking, his hand placed itself on the handle. On a whim, he tried to open it but he only rattled the locks. Almost reluctantly, he pulled away and walked on, walked towards the river, past the banks that he had so long avoided. He stayed a while, reflective in his solitude, and he acknowledged to himself that there was a reason as to why he had left the party early – because the company of other men had grown unendurable and the touch of another woman unbearable, because a year ago that day, Takagi Tokio had left and a year had passed without any word from her. The city had seemed to grow duller after that, and he could only sharpen his blade against it.

A brisk breeze rustled the reeds. It was cold for a spring night. Saitou closed his jacket tighter and set back to Nishi-Honganji. On his way, he encountered a Bakufu official under attack from two Choushuu men. He proceeded to slay the assailants with minimal interaction. Such was life in Kyoto these days.

* * *

- July – Kyoto, Nishi-Honganji – Boredom

For the last while, Okita had been sprawled out in Hijikata's room, gazing out onto the garden. He let out a restless sigh and then turned over to stare at Hijikata, much to Hijikata's annoyance.

"Hijikata-san, I'm so bored."

"Souji, if I can't pretend like you're not here, then you'll have to get the hell out."

Okita sighed again.

"There's nothing to do."

"You mean you have nothing to do. Go train or something."

"It's too hot to train, too hot to even think about training."

"I didn't realise that you could actually think."

Okita made a face; Hijikata never seemed to be in a good mood these days. And he wasn't the only one, Okita thought wearily.

"Hijikata-san, why does Saitou-san no longer have any time for me?"

"Because you're a pain, Souji."

"But! I've always been a pain, and he's never let it bother him too much before. But now..." He let out another sigh. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. And I don't understand why I have to suffer your presence as a result."

"... Hijikata-san, what did you do to Saitou-san?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with anything?"

Okita snorted derisively.

"Since when do you not have something to do with everything around here? I'm not as oblivious as you might think, you know." Okita sat up and scratched behind his ear. "I don't see why Saitou-san should want to go drinking with Itou-san than go fishing with me, unless you had something to do with it."

"Fishing, Souji? You're complaining about a playdate?"

"It's not just the fishing," Okita continued in a plaintive tone, "it's a bunch of small things that add up to Saitou-san acting quite strange. Between the two of you, it's almost as though you don't like each other."

"What makes you think we ever liked each other?" Hijikata glowered at Okita.

Okita began examining his toenails, his feet left bare in the heat of the summer weather, and in a low murmur stated,

"You didn't ever not like each other."

Hijikata did not deign to answer but instead turned his back to Okita. The book that he held in his hand, however, remained unopened as his thoughts drifted back over one year ago.

_It had been soon after Saitou had returned from that particular trip to Edo. Hijikata had been resting in his room when Saitou had passed by his door. He had called for him to come in, and though he stopped, Saitou did not enter. Instead, framed by the doorway, he had fixed Hijikata with an inscrutable look, and then announced,_

_"Itou thinks I hate you."_

_"... And?"_

_"... And I don't intend to disabuse him of the notion any time soon."_

_It was a quiet declaration of Saitou's intentions and it provoked a most malicious grin from Hijikata._

_"I don't doubt that you can play the part." If Itou thought that Saitou disliked Hijikata, it would be easier for him to close in on Itou's circle._

_Saitou made as though to leave but Hijikata called out to him._

_"Is it because of Takagi Tokio?" Saitou stopped and turned his head towards Hijikata. "Is it because I told Itou about her?" Hijikata eyes were narrowed in amusement._

_"... If you want me on your side, Vice-Commander, I suggest that I never hear that name from your lips again."_

_The light of Saitou eyes was enough to cool the warm May night, and even Hijikata Toshizou had felt a slight shiver up his spine._

Occupied by his thoughts, Hijikata paid no attention to Okita, who was now lying prone on the floor and still griping.

"But it's so boring!"

The rainy season had come and gone and in its place, an oppressive heat stifled Kyoto. People were listless in the glaring brightness of the afternoon and kept indoors or in the shade. The streets were quiet except for the occasional wind chime that stirred with the hot breeze. In the night though, it was an entirely different scene. As would a nocturnal creature, the city came to life at dusk – parties and geishas and the preparations for the Gion Festival, the drinking and the dancing and the deaths of men. Packs of men clad in blue hunted for prey and in turn were preyed upon by a red-haired creature of deadly ferocity. The night was the time for chilling ghost stories and outdoor revelry, and in the light of the morning, the cobblestones of the pavements were decorated by a rich tapestry of litter and fresh stains of blood.

Okita let out another long sigh and asked in a louder voice,

"Aren't you bored too?"

This time, Hijikata did respond.

"It's still daylight, Souji. Wait for the night."

* * *

- August – Kyoto, Koumyouji – A Grasp of Politics

Dear Taizou,

I hope that you are looking after yourself in the heat of summer and that your love of watermelon is being adequately satisfied.

Word has just reached me from Edo that the Bakufu has reversed its decision and is now retreating from the campaign against Choushuu. I understand of course that the most honourable Shogun Iemochi passed away last month (meaning no disrespect, the timing is unfortunate) and we must wait for a successor to be chosen, but the decision fills me with unease. How are we to proceed from here? And is not Satsuma's refusal to participate in the campaign evidence enough of their alliance with Choushuu and their rebellion against the Bakufu?

I heard rumours that the decision to reverse course was made due to the fact that Choushuu forces are better armed and more sophisticated than we ever predicted. (Proof that Satsuma is supplying arms to Choushuu?) Already, Satsuma is maneuvering Aizu out of the courts and Choushuu's momentum continues to grow. The road ahead seems fraught with difficulties for Aizu. At least we may take heart that our Divine Emperor favours us – so long as he trusts in Katamori-kou, despite my misgivings, perhaps all will be well. No doubt, you must have already considered these same questions, and how I wish you already had the answers.

Although I was surprised that you asked for them, I am sending my notes from Kyoto as requested with this letter. Perhaps it is too presumptuous of me, but if indeed my journals might be of some use to you as a source of reference, it would give me comfort that my time spent in Kyoto was not a complete waste. My dear friend, I trust you in all of this, and that all that is realised is right.

In other news, your younger brother Kenjirou, who is in the same class as Morinosuke, informed me the other day that you told him the reason I was not married was because men were put off by the small size of my breasts. Consider this adequate warning that the next time we meet, your life is in danger.

We miss you in Aizu. Please take care of yourself.

With fondest regards,

Tokio

Despite the serious tone of the letter, Yamakawa guffawed appreciatively as he read the line about his younger brother. Still holding the papers, he reached out for the delivered case; the five slim volumes that contained Tokio's thoughts on political life in Kyoto. As she trusted him, he also trusted her and knowing her as he did, he hoped that her observations might serve to shed light on their situation in a different relief. He picked one up and slowly flicked through it.

'The Ishin-Shishi: are they representative of Choushuu as a whole region? Are all Choushuu samurai associated with the group? How do the regions associate the battle for Kyoto with the battle for the future of Japan? Excessive action against Choushuu should be avoided, and if possible, one should try to "kill with kindness" the disgruntled factions.'

'The Bakufu has lost sight of the fact that all politics are local, and they disregard the prevalent discontent among the people. Their actions are high-handed, unpopular and misunderstood. Or is the Bakufu so arrogant as to dismiss the real threat of revolution?'

'Traditional reasons as to why Choushuu and Satsuma are rivals no longer bear weight in this day and age. Although I had initially thought of Katsura Kogorou as an unrealistic romanticist, he is far more pragmatic than I originally gave him credit for. And Saigou Takamori is an ambitious man – Aizu is an obstacle to his ascension. Choushuu has rice and Satsuma's crops have failed. Satsuma has weapons, military resources that Choushuu are desperate for. But is it truly as simple as all that? They do not yet share an ideology. However, if with time, all the factions come to recognise that the Kaikoku policy is the best course of action, how will that play out?'

'Aizu must not lose ground to Choushuu, but cannot trust Satsuma as an ally – Satsuma will betray Aizu the first chance it gets.'

In hindsight, she had posed many of the right questions, and now it was too late to heed those warning signs that she had flagged. He had himself advocated the use of military force against Choushuu earlier that year, in the hopes of stamping out the revolutionary forces before they gained more ground. But instead, they had underestimated the rebel forces and the heavy-handed campaign against the region had only succeeded in inflaming anti-Bakufu sentiments and stirring sympathies for Choushuu. For all that he considered Choushuu as the enemy, the extreme demonization that it had faced would serve as a source of resentment against the pro-Bakufu regions for many years to come. It had been ill-considered on the part of the Bakufu, spoiled by centuries of unquestioned rule and absolute authority, that it did not possess the broad-mindedness to look at things from the opposite point of view. And now, they were suspended in existentialist crisis until a new Shogun was chosen.

Outside, the summer sun glared unrelentingly down on the earth and baked the ground. A cat stretched out in the shade on the engawa. The cicadas were screeching for all their seven-day lives were worth. Yamakawa set down the journal and reached for a slice of watermelon that a maid had brought in earlier. The refreshing sweetness slid down his throat easily. Later, he would take his time to read those journals, but first some watermelon, and then a nap.

When the evening came and he picked up the notebooks again, he would notice that in the first volume, dated Spring & Summer 1863, a page had been cut out but he would not give it any thought, and even if he had, he would never have guessed what had been written. Tokio had carefully taken the page out and placed it with her personal writings. The entry would have read thus.

'Saitou Hajime: one of the lieutenant commanders of the Shinsengumi. Terrifyingly efficient with a sword. Grim, but fair. Considerate in a strange way, detached but not uncaring. Thin, tall – of an enviable height. Quite handsome at a certain angle, in a certain light. A biting way with words – but a good man, worth knowing.'

* * *

- September – Shimabara, Kyoto – A Morbid Fascination

"Tell me about the men you killed last night."

Aioi's voice broke the silence that they lay in, side by side but not touching. Saitou turned his head slightly to look at her with some curiosity.

"And why should I do that?" It was unusual for her to show an interest in conversation, let alone initiate it.

"You never talk about it." She met his gaze with coolness.

"Whereas you just never talk." He fixed his eyes on the ceiling again.

She reached out a hand to trace a new wound, a long but shallow gash across his abdomen. He tensed slightly, as though he expected her to dig her nails in. He sat up, pulling the sheets with him as her hand trailed lower.

"They say that you are a dangerous man." She made no effort to cover her flesh.

"... You've known that since we first met."

He reached for his clothes, and recalled that they were still being cleaned of the stains of blood. Instead, he pulled his sword closer, an unconscious and calming gesture.

"They tell me that I should be afraid, that you are merciless." He made no answer; he was merciless, but he believed in his cause. She sidled closer to him. "You are a killer. But I am not afraid." There was a triumphant look in her eyes, an impression of harsh conquest.

Saitou had no illusions about the woman at his side. There would always be women who were attracted to wild men, to the danger and the thrill of adrenaline, the notion that somehow they were special in their ability to tame them. He was well aware that Aioi had not been drawn to him as an individual but to his reputation as a Shinsengumi captain. She cared less for him than for her own self-satisfaction that she was capable of leashing a feral thing, and he allowed her to indulge in her fantasies, so long as it suited him.

"Tell me about last night." She asked again. It did not suit him when she tried to satisfy herself with thoughts of the blood that he had spilt.

He whirled around and she gasped as she found herself pinned to the ground, his hands around her wrists, forcing her down as she struggled to get back up.

"Ai, this morbid fascination of yours is unhealthy." She wanted to use him, to feel the power of death over life. "You ask for tales of blood - and you are eager for it, because you presume yours won't be shed." His grin was unsettling. "Do you never imagine that you presume too much?" She met his gaze but could not hide the doubt she now felt. "They are right to tell you to be afraid." He could feel her pulse racing through her wrists. And as abruptly as he had caught her, he let her go. She withdrew a little from him and glared.

"I am not afraid." She repeated defiantly.

"Why? Do you delude yourself that you have tamed me?" He narrowed his eyes as he grabbed her chin, and then jerked it away. "You presume too much."

They sat in silence after that, the way things usually were between them. It would be another while before his clothes were brought back, cleaned to the best of the maid's ability. He would dress without saying a word while she combed her hair. Still, it seemed that she smarted from his refusal to play to her.

"Killer." It was her parting shot, said with her back still turned to him as he moved towards the door.

As Saitou left the tea house and stepped out into the grey light of the early morning, the word echoed in his mind. 'Killer.' It was true, and it did not bother him. He fought to the best of his abilities for his cause and his abilities were deadly. It was not the worst thing a woman had ever called him and it would not be the last time he heard it. No, what bothered him in such a way that some often-ignored part of him twisted painfully, was the memory that once, what now seemed such a long time ago, another woman had called him "a good man".

* * *

- Late October – Kyoto – A Message Delivered

Sato smiled as she swept the fallen leaves from her garden, watching the two men instructing her young charges about how to fix the rain doors at the front of her house.

"You have to make sure the corners meet properly." Saitou held the wooden screen up as the young boy, Hiro, carefully pushed it into place.

"Actually, it's easier if you get the ridges to fit first," Okita offered from the other end of the wall as Yuki, the older sister, successfully got their screen to slide. "See Yuki-chan, that wasn't so hard!" Okita ruffled her hair. Then, Okita gave it a strong shove that sent it slamming across to the other side, almost skinning Saitou's nose.

"Hiro, go kick Okita in the crotch." Saitou commanded of his assistant, while checking to see that his own door had not been dislodged in the minor collision.

"Hiro! Stop that!" Sato intervened before the boy could launch himself at Okita in a move that Saitou had taught him earlier that day. "And you two, you are far worse than the children, and if you're not careful, you'll leave my house in a worse state than the typhoon did!" She scolded the two grown men as though they were children, and what unrepentant children they would have made.

It had been an uncommonly strong typhoon that had raged over Kyoto for the last couple of days. All over the city, buildings were missing tiles and screen doors, and on some streets, entire storefronts had been blown away. A fishmonger now displayed a sign for a sweet shop, and the side wall of the sweet shop was kaleidoscopic, papered over by prints from a nearby ukiyo-e artist's workshop. Sato and the children had been quite amused when they opened the front door and found a tanuki statue from the restaurant down the street lying prone across the pathway. Later that morning, Hijikata had passed by and inquired as to how she was faring; she had gratefully accepted his offer to send some men to help with repairs.

"Really! And to think that Hijikata-han promised to send some men to help – not such unruly boys."

"Sorry, O-Sato-san, but Saitou-san deserves it." Okita would ever play the innocent.

"And what logical method did you use to come to that conclusion?" Saitou raised an eyebrow.

"The logic that leads to the inevitable conclusion that you, Saitou-san, are an ass."

"Okita-han!" Sato gave him a reproachful look as she moved closer to examine their work with the rain doors, Hiro and Yuki demonstrating that they had been properly repaired.

"Well he is." Okita rubbed his nose in discontent. "He doesn't even appreciate that I got him out of the compound today, so he could spend a pleasant afternoon with you."

"Whatever about O-Sato-san, it's hardly a pleasant afternoon if I'm spending it with you." Saitou certainly did not sound grateful.

"See, this is what I'm talking about. Or would you have rather stayed at Nishi-Honganji, with Itou-san and Hijikata-san bickering incessantly?"

"Itou always pays the tab when we go drinking, which is more than I can say for you or Hijikata." Saitou replied with a shrug.

"And he doesn't treat me with due respect, even though I'm older." He looked imploringly at Sato, who only smiled back.

"That's because you don't act it." Saitou looked at him with detached amusement. "And besides, even my older brother can't expect me to treat him 'with due respect', you shouldn't take it so personally." Saitou surveyed the roof, calculating how much work needed to be done to replace the missing tiles.

"... Saitou-han, you have a brother?" Sato asked.

Saitou turned to her, and noticed that she looked surprised.

"Yes, a brother and a sister."

Sato glanced at Okita who merely shrugged, and Sato slowly ventured,

"But you are the eldest, are you not?"

"No, I'm the youngest." Saitou answered. He could guess at her next question.

"... If you don't mind my asking, why then are you called 'Hajime'?" It puzzled her, that if he was not the first born, and let alone the first born son, why had he been named 'The First'?

"I was born on the first day of the first month. It was an apt choice, if I say so myself." He cocked his head with a hint of patronization and she gave a small exclamation of realization.

"Actually O-Sato-san, Saitou-san comes from simple-minded folk, they could only count to 'one' even though he was their third child." Okita quipped and quickly sidestepped as Saitou kicked a bit of wood at him.

"But I see now!" Sato chuckled. "Though, it does seem strange to think that you have siblings." Sato hastened to add as Saitou looked at her again, "It's just that you seem so unique and to think that there might be more of you... and that did not come out right, I'm sorry!" Her face reddened as the corner of Saitou's mouth twitched in what could have been a frown but might have been a smile.

"Ahahaha!" Okita could not contain his laughter. "She thinks your family are freaks, Saitou-san!"

"Okita-han! That's not what I meant at all!"

"Hiro, go kick Okita in the crotch."

"Whoa! Whoa there! Easy now," Okita evaded the rapidly moving ball of youthful enthusiasm. "Yuki, lend me a hand here, hold your brother back."

"I shan't," came the cool reply as Yuki moved to Saitou's side.

"Hey! Why are you on his side?" Okita sounded affronted as he managed to catch the boy and tuck him safely under his arm. Hiro shouted, rejoicing in the rough play as most young boys do.

"Because he's tall." It was an irrefutable argument.

"That's it?" Okita was visibly appalled. He spun around to look at Saitou. "Did you hear that? Because you're tall, apparently."

"It's a logical conclusion, by your own standards." Saitou smirked.

Just then, a messenger arrived at the gate – Sato went to meet him and he handed her a letter. As she walked back up the path, Saitou noticed that she looked at him guardedly for a moment. The sudden apprehension struck him as odd, but the reason became clear when Okita came towards them, Hiro still under his arm and Yuki hanging around his neck, and asked quietly,

"Is that a letter from Tokio-san?"

Sato nodded and looked up anxiously at Saitou. No noticeable change showed in his expression, but the tension about his body was obvious – in the space of a few seconds, the atmosphere in the garden darkened rapidly. He was staring at the letter, as though unwilling to accept that such a thing existed, but as Sato broke the seal, he abruptly moved away, walking into the house and closing the door firmly behind him.

"... Do you think I should go talk to him?" Okita murmured, and the children grew quiet.

"I think it would be better if I went," Sato sighed. She gazed at the door a moment longer and then unfolded the pages.

Later, Sato went inside where she found Saitou standing on the engawa, looking out on the back garden. He did not greet her, but as she drew level with him, he simply stated,

"This side of the house didn't suffer too much damage." His voice was calm and even.

"It was very fortunate for us." The agitation showed only in his eyes.

She knew that he knew that the letter was still in her hands although he did not look at her. He made some more perfunctory comments about the house and the necessary repairs and Sato dutifully replied. It was obvious though, that it was only a false conversation. Sato, after what seemed a long while of stilted sentences and unnatural pauses, felt unable and unwilling to force the issue and made to leave – and this finally triggered a response.

"O-Sato-san," he called out and she turned around. "... So you keep in touch." He spoke with forced detachment. She bowed her head.

"Yes, we write to each other when we can." Sato resolved then that she must at least try, for the sake of her friend. 'Yamanami-han would approve,' she told herself. She took a deep breath. "She always sends her best regards to you."

Saitou snorted softly, a mixture of disdain and disbelief.

"She was quite heartbroken that you would not see her before she left."

At this, the cynical smile formed fully on his lips.

"I was not informed as to when she was leaving."

"... She did send you a message." Sato stated gently, more confident now of her role. "She waited for you for as long as she could."

At that, something shattered inside him. He crossed his arms and hid his hands in his sleeves, but he could not hide the fact that his fingers gripped his elbows tightly. It felt as though all that doubt, all those misgivings and bitterness was flowing out through an open wound.

"I never received a message." His voice dropped to an extreme low, it was almost a growl.

"I presumed as much." Sato's voice in comparison grew gentler still.

"You never mentioned this before." He strained to sound casual.

"You never asked, and you acted as though you did not want to know." Her tone carried a reproof that he was not without blame. "And she would not write to you again, since she was not certain that you cared for her any longer."

It was not for nothing that Sato had been a popular geisha; she could read men well. And as difficult to gauge as Saitou usually was, it took no skill on her part to be able to tell that he would prefer to be alone just then.

"I will be outside with the others, please join us when you feel like it." She murmured kindly. He nodded sharply but his eyes seemed to look past her. She paused, observing him for another moment, and then added. "She wrote in her letter that she will be returning to Kyoto next month." And with that, she left the room.

For the man left behind, it was as though those few words had deconstructed him within the shell of his body and now the pieces needed to be fitted together again. And yet, the pieces would not fit the way he remembered – they began to realise a new pattern. He recalled, he resented, and he regretted. Although at first he cursed her, knowing that her pride had precluded her from confirming whether he had received her message or not, he acknowledged after a while that it was the same pride that had prevented him from asking whether she had sent such a note. It was not only a matter of pride, but also a mutual desire to avoid being burned in such a way again. The events of the past year and a half were placed in a different context and light, and now took on a new significance.

Saitou raised his eyes to the sky. The clouds skimmed by swiftly against a backdrop of clearest blue. The storm had passed and the air felt cleaner in its wake. The city, the light, the whisper of the wind – they were not as they had been just a few moments before. It really made all the difference in the world, it seemed, if a message was or was not delivered. And nothing in the world would be the same again after it had been received.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Warning - It's Long!**

How many apologies can I possibly make for the lateness of this update? I got so caught up in real life that I forgot how rewarding a healthy fantasy can be (or not so healthy perhaps). I originally intended to post this in July, but with the amount of research and rewriting, it really was a nightmare. Perhaps this is always the case with me, but I am expecting brutal criticism. This was such a difficult chapter to write and it turned out much longer than I wished. I didn't want to get bogged down in history but it couldn't be avoided. I wanted to focus more on the personal relationships, but the format meant all episodes had to be kept short. Some people might not mind the history and politics; and others will find it too much, I'm sure. However, I did gloss over so much that the major sin here is not misrepresentation but omission.

It's taken so much out of me to write this chapter, that I'm desperately afraid it will bomb, but at the same time, I need readers to be honest. I take heart in so many of the kind comments that I've received so far. So a thousand thousand thank yous to you all, and a shout out to Dani for her extremely encouraging email. This chapter is dedicated to a few people: Hakubaikou and fellow judges for the 2006 FanArt Contest (have you seen the results? absolutely stunning!) and Bunneh for her doodles (which I'd like to post) and Older Woman - for keeping my love of RK alive. Secretarytocapt3 - for being the most amazing Shinsengumi scholar. And of course, to all my readers and reviewers who have not yet given up on me.

And now for the annotations: as always, if I've left anything out, don't hesitate to ask, and you can find a lot of information on the Shinsengumi Headquarters website.

* Actual Events:

- March 1865: Dr. Matsumoto Ryoujun, physician to the Shogun, visits the Shinsengumi and conducts medical examinations of the members.

- April 1865: Trip to Edo, with Hijikata, Itou, Saitou, Toudou among others.

- January 1866: The Satsuma-Choushuu Alliance signed in secret.

- July 1866: The recall of the second Choushuu campaign; the death of Shogun Iemochi.

Earthquakes and fires, the two deadliest threats to Japanese towns, were extremely common in Japan; earthquakes because of Japan's geography and fire because of the wooden architecture, and fires would occur after earthquakes due to lanterns and candles falling over.

1. Itou Kashitarou: the charismatic Shinsengumi Military Counsel (also referred to as Advisor) who I really can't say more about for spoiler reasons. Though I'm sure the Shinsengumi fans are not impressed with my rendition of him, I'm actually rather fond of the character. Regarding the baths, there are both indoor and outdoor Japanese baths, and bathing is a communal thing.

2. Matsudaira Teru: older adopted sister of the Daimyou of Aizu, Matsudaira Katamori. Tokio was historically her 'lady-in-waiting' and her scribe. Teru was an extremely accomplished woman by all accounts and would have been responsible for much of Tokio's court education. 'Hime' is translated as Princess in English, and Hime-sama is like saying "Your Highness". Regarding the use of first names for nobles, that is how it's done in Japanese, mainly to distinguish the individual from the family, not out of disrespect. And the retainers and subjects usually referred to them by the first name plus appropriate suffix such as 'sama' or 'kou' meaning 'lord'.

3. Nisshinkan School: Aizu's most prestigious school of learning, that turned out some of Meiji's most respected scholars and educators. Among these were Takamine Hideo, Tokio's cousin, and Yamakawa Kenjirou, Ookura's younger brother (both who were born the same year as Morinosuke). They would study abroad and build schools and do other very respectable things that more knowledgeable people than me have explained on the Shinsengumi HQ website.

4. Shieikan dojo and Tama: Tama is the area that Kondou and Co. came from, and Shieikan the dojo that Kondou inherited as master.

5. Aioi Tayu: One of the women thought of as having been romantically involved with Saitou.


	28. Chapter 27: Kanzashi and Hanten

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 27 – Kanzashi and Hanten **

- Early November 1866, Kyoto -

"Tokio-han, you're here, how wonderful it is to see you!" Sato welcomed her friend with her warmest smile.

"O-Sato-san, it has been far too long," Tokio bowed in greeting. "I'm so delighted to see you! How have you been keeping?"

"I'm fine, and look at you, prettier than ever!"

"Please, don't make me blush!"

It was a reunion of such genuine affection between the two women, it would have made any cynic smile.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, it's only a small house-" Sato ushered her inside.

"You have a lovely home, O-Sato-san, thank you for having me." Tokio said admiringly. "Please, this is just a little something for you and the children."

"Oh you shouldn't have, this is too much-" Sato made a small token protest as Tokio handed her a box of sweets. "My my, youkan from Toraya! We'll have this with our tea."

Sato fussed over her friend and Tokio complimented the decor, and soon they were busy chatting about Tokio's journey (it was long and tiring, she had only arrived yesterday) and the children (they were out to play) and any number of things that came to mind in those first few minutes. The tea was brewing and they were sitting in the main room, looking out onto the garden. The autumn leaves were at their peak and the trees were ablaze with colour.

"So you're back to work at Koumyouji," said Sato. "How long will you be in Kyoto this time?"

"Well, the Aizu-han is busier than ever. I do not know how long I will be needed here but I will stay for the foreseeable future."

"And are you glad to be back?" Sato asked in a low voice as she poured the tea.

Tokio hesitated before answering.

"I am very glad to see you, and I did miss Kyoto…" She sighed softly. "But truth be told, it hurts. Even after all this time… How silly of me." She shook her head slowly.

"I understand." Sato smiled sympathetically at her. "And I don't think it's silly at all…" Tokio looked at her gratefully. "Now, excuse me a moment while I go get the youkan."

As Sato left the room, Tokio gazed out at the garden. Two slender maple trees were rustling in the breeze. Crimson leaves fluttered onto moss-covered stones.

She turned around when she heard the door reopen – her heart almost stopped beating when Saitou Hajime entered the room.

If truth be told, she had imagined this scene many times in her daydreams, practicing the words that she would say to him if they were to meet again, but in one mesmerizing moment, she forgot them all. She forgot everything as she stared at the tall figure who was looking back at her, his amber eyes glinting in the sunlight. She even forgot to blink, though it could have been that she was afraid to in case this vision disappeared. The colour drained from her face and then rushed back brighter than before. Who knows how long she would have remained in this trance, but after what seemed an age, Saitou broke the spell.

"Tokio," he said in an even voice, as though he had seen her just yesterday, as though he had not missed her all these months, as though her absence had not caused him any distress.

"… Hajime-sama," she managed a small whisper, and to his ears, his name had never sounded so good.

That whisper broke through the dam that he had built up inside his mind to contain his thoughts of her. In a flash he seized her. Before she had time to react, his lips hungrily sought hers, his hands gripping her so tight that she gasped in pain. In shock at the sudden onslaught, she struggled against his grip for an instant but then, just as instinctively, her hands grasped his shoulders, white knuckled as if hanging on for dear life. And perhaps she was – she felt as though she would break apart, her heart seemed to shrink within her breast and it hurt to breathe. It was such that she did not even notice that she was crying, though he did. He drew back for a few seconds before kissing her again, more tenderly now, his embrace as gentle as it was unbreakable.

Strong fingers wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheek. Her fingers traced the contours of his face, as though committing it to memory by touch. She hardly dared to believe that this was real, her mind a whirl, she felt delirious with joy and surprise. He felt he could not hold her close enough, and when he could not bear it any more, he deftly undid the cord of her obi. With a small cry of protest, she tried to push away from him in alarm. He pulled her back to him more forcefully now and growled into her ear,

"I just want to hold you closer, your obi is in the way."

The thick obi fell away from her kimono as she yielded, unable to resist in her overwhelming desire to be held by him. She found herself in his lap, his legs crossed underneath her, their arms wrapped around each other, her head on his shoulder, his cheek against her forehead. Still a bundle of nerves, she was barely able to whisper,

"Hajime-sama, my heart hurts…"

"Did you miss me Tokio?"

"… More than you'll ever know."

This time it was her lips which sought his in the lightest of touches. She sighed deeply, eyes closed.

"Now are you glad to be back?" He asked teasingly.

For the first time in a very long time, she smiled at him. The way it made him feel, in what was the understatement of his life, he said quietly,

"I'm glad that you're back."

After a pause, she lowered her gaze and said softly,

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Hmph." He looked amused. "I was simply waiting for my cue."

"Was this O-Sato-san's idea?" Her mind was just starting to settle down.

"… I told her I needed a private place to see you."

"Now I'll feel embarrassed when I see O-Sato-san."

"You should have seen the look on your face when I walked in. It was priceless." He grinned wolfishly.

"Why you-!"

Her indignation was cut off when he covered her mouth with his again. In the garden, a bird started to sing. Its song was answered by another, and for a minute, the duet continued.

When Tokio opened her eyes again, she shyly held closed the collar of her kimono which had fallen open. 'Thank heavens my nagajiban did not come undone,' she thought as her blush deepened. There was something so alluring about that innocent gesture that Saitou's arms unconsciously tightened around her. Pretending not to be looking, instead Saitou asked her a question.

"Before you left Kyoto, did you send me a message?"

He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes, of course." She looked somewhat surprised that he would ask. "I couldn't bear to leave Kyoto without seeing you, even if you were angry at me."

"I never received it." She nodded in understanding; she felt relieved to hear it from him too. He paused and then added, "And I was angry at you. But that was nothing compared to how I felt after I knew that you were gone."

"… Are you still angry at me?" A shadow of uncertainty flickered in her expression.

"Ahou." It brooked no argument.

"May I put my obi back on now?" Tokio asked demurely.

"No."

She sighed and inclined her head. But still smiling, she looked at him intently now, as though she were trying to read from his face everything that had happened while they had been apart. She simply said,

"It's good to see that you are well."

He stiffened slightly, the question of what she had heard about him while she was away.

"… Were you keeping tabs on my movements?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. Tokio remembered at once why he was considered a dangerous man, but she knew she had nothing to fear.

"No," she shook her head, "to be honest, I have been trying to avoid news of Kyoto and the Shinsengumi…." It had been hard for her to think about his life continuing about its daily business, unaffected and undisturbed. "Perhaps you will think less of me for it…" She had thought that she was stronger than that, that she could put on a brave face and go about her regular business, but instead, she had tried to retreat from the world. "I went back to Aizu for a year."

"I heard." Saitou said curtly. "… I looked for you when I was in Edo." He did not meet her wondering gaze.

They remained in silence for a while, in pure contentment, aware only of each other's presence. She would now and then entwine her fingers through his, or draw them over his knuckles, at times pushing her palm against his and wordlessly marvel at how large his hands were compared to hers. The callouses especially seemed to fascinate her, she touched them again and again in turn. He remembered with some surprise how soft and delicate her hands were, and he did not want her to stop touching his the way she was. For all that their hands were so different, they seemed to fit perfectly together.

After some time, he casually withdrew a small packet from his kimono and handed it to her. She tilted her head to look up at him and he simply nodded at her once. Carefully, she untied the silk pouch and unwrapped the rice paper. Her fingers trembled and she almost dropped the object when she saw what it was. It was a kanzashi of exquisite artistry, gleaming silver wrought with jasper into the shape of a camelia – the bright red of the flowers were as vivid as though they really bloomed.

Saitou did not have many pastimes but he did have an eye for old antiques stores. There were quite a few in Kyoto and he had made some excellent purchases, including his sword. Although he had no interest per se in women's trinkets, this had caught his eye before for its craftsmanship. It was one of a set of four, one for each season, and last month he had put down a deposit for this one.

_"Ah Saitou-san, you do have a good eye," the shop master had looked impressed at the choice. "That's a gift fit for a princess."_

_It was not the sort of luxury that a man of Saitou's means could easily afford but this man was indebted to Saitou – he had once saved the shop from robbers. After negotiating the price, Saitou added,_

_"And put the other three on hold for me. I'll be back."_

_The old man seemed intrigued and chuckled,_

_"Well there's one very lucky lady at Shimabara, for sure."_

_"Hmph." Saitou snorted dismissively. "It's nothing as cheap as that."_

_The shop master's curiosity was piqued but he did not press for any details – one did not ask about the private life of a man such as Saitou._

Saitou watched as Tokio carefully removed her own simple hairpin and replaced it with the kanzashi.

"How does it look?" She asked self-consciously.

"… Aah." That was all he said, suppressing the urge to undo her hair and watch it tumble down around her shoulders.

She did not need to tell him that she would treasure this for as long as she lived, the moment as much as the gift itself. His giving it to her was his way of saying, "you belong to me".

"Don't doubt me, Tokio." Saitou's voice was unusually demanding. "Don't ever doubt me."

Tokio looked at him, a little taken aback by the sudden statement. Saitou looked as serious as ever, and she nodded earnestly and replied,

"I will not doubt you, ever, Hajime-sama."

* * *

When Sato returned two hours later, she found the pair comfortably drinking tea together as though they had always been this way and never fallen out. Tokio blushed deeply as she bowed and thanked her friend profusely for all her help and consideration. Sato smiled broadly, relieved and glad at the happy reunion. Saitou too thanked her shortly but sincerely.

"Well, don't be strangers, I understand that you two need a place to meet away from prying eyes…" Tokio turned bright red when Sato laughed kindly and offered them her hospitality for the future.

After some conversation, Saitou made to depart; Tokio's escort would be along shortly to take her back to Koumyouji and it was obvious that the two women had more to talk about between themselves. Tokio saw him out and Sato, catching glimpses of them through the half-closed door, could not help but be touched at the silent but profound bond between them. When Tokio handed him his sword, his hand covered hers. She then reached up to fix his collar and he brushed his fingers fleetingly against her cheek before heading out the door with a brisk stride. Tokio was still smiling when she came back to the room. Sato was not as indecorous as to ask many questions but when Tokio showed her the kanzashi, she exclaimed loudly in admiration. As a geisha, she had seen many lovely things but this was exceptional. Sato thought to herself, 'Oh dear girl, that man cares so much for you, how fortunate you are.' She too had once been loved, and in light of that, she prayed fervently for a better outcome for her friend.

* * *

Itou Kashitarou could not hide his look of amusement when he was first introduced to Takagi Tokio. For all that he had heard rumours about her, he never would have imagined that this pretty, unassuming young lady had been in any way attached to Saitou Hajime. 'She seems far too soft for a man such as him,' was his impression.

Itou had arrived at Koumyouji with some of his followers for a meeting with Yamakawa Ookura. He had not expected that a woman would be present, much less a woman whom he did not know had returned to Kyoto. 'I wonder if Saitou-kun knows,' and he suppressed a grin. There might be some fun to be had with the situation.

The meeting started out as quite routine, an update on the current investigations and operations of the Shinsengumi. However, reading between the lines of Itou's eloquent words, an intelligent mind quickly came to the conclusion that there was a subtext. As outwardly as he paid tribute to Kondou and Hijikata for their leadership, there was a passive aggressiveness that undermined the praise. Phrases such as "the simple, single-mindedness of the goal is too rare these days", or "certainly Hijikata-kun could not have foreseen the ramifications, he was focused on what was in front of him" – the subtle hints that they were unsophisticated, that they were failing to see the bigger picture and that surely there were loftier aspirations to strive towards.

It became a debate between Yamakawa and Itou about the finer points of "Sonnou", "Joui", "Sabaku", "Koubu Gattai". By the time the meeting was concluded, Itou was sure that he had made an agreeable impression on Yamakawa; he had been working towards building powerful allies at the various powerful regional headquarters and he had much confidence in his charm and intellect.

However, after he had left, Yamakawa asked Tokio skeptically,

"What do you think?"

"I think that man is a snake." Tokio wrinkled her nose. She had been extremely quiet for the duration of the visit, speaking up only to offer a name or a date and some such detail.

"How so?" Yamakawa, for all that he had been polite and pleasant to Itou, it was simply to be polite and pleasant.

"He thinks to take the helm of the Shinsengumi and use it to further his personal ambitions." Tokio was quite attached to the Shinsengumi, Yamakawa knew. "For all his fine talk about revering the imperial rule and greater ideals, it seems he just wants to make a name for himself."

"How is that different from Kondou and Hijikata? They wanted to make names for themselves too." Yamakawa scratched his chin.

"True, but at least they truly believe that their duty lies in protecting Kyoto and in loyalty to the Shogunate. A man like Itou, his loyalty is only to himself." Tokio said disdainfully. "A snake will bite the hand that feeds it."

"What would you have me do then, warn Kondou and Hijikata?" Yamakawa sounded faintly amused at her reaction, though he did not disagree.

"… Whatever Itou's opinion of them," Tokio murmured, "Hijikata Toshizou is no man's fool, and I doubt that he has a greater capacity than Kondou Isami to lead."

Yamakawa nodded. The Shinsengumi was no longer a fledgling organization that Aizu had to take by the hand; they were more than capable of dealing with their own internal disputes. He felt a slight chill as he imagined what form the inevitable solution would take. Miburo – they had come so far, and yet, these men were still wolves.

* * *

"You called for me?"

"Saitou-kun, I met an interesting person yesterday." Itou smiled at Saitou as he entered the room. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Itou-san, you know I have no patience for games." Saitou fixed him with a slight glare. Itou chuckled. He quite liked Saitou's unrelenting personality, but more than that, he liked the fact that Saitou seemed to like him too.

"I went to Koumyouji and met a lady called Takagi Tokio."

It did not have the intended effect, Itou was disappointed to see. Saitou merely looked bored and drawled,

"Itou-san, didn't I tell you long ago that that was long over." Saitou arched an eyebrow. "Surely you don't expect me to act the sentimental fool for a woman after all this time."

"I was just interested to see the young lady from your past." Itou sniffed, now trying to make less of his attempt at fun. "But I can see why you tired of her. She was rather timid." He recalled vaguely that she worked as a scribe, but he could see no merit in her presence at the meeting. "Aioi Tayu definitely suits you better." He chuckled again. "A sheltered young woman like that, she can't hold a candle to one of the most famous women in Shimabara." Itou mistook the glint in Saitou's eye. "What say we head to the Kadoya tonight?"

"… I'm afraid that I'm on duty." And with a quick turn, Saitou was gone.

* * *

Okita was curled up in the kotatsu peeling a mandarin when Saitou found him.

"You're going to O-Sato-san's place today?" Saitou asked, but the question was actually whether Okita was going to be seeing Tokio. Since her return, Sato had been hosting her once a week at her house.

Okita nodded.

"I'm leaving in about an hour." Okita had truly been delighted to see Tokio again, and she equally glad to see him.

"… Tell her to stay away from Itou Kashitarou." Okita blinked at Saitou's forceful statement.

Without being told anything, Okita had deduced the real reason why Saitou was often found in Itou's company over the past year. While he did not hold it against him (and had no reason to), he did find that he missed his companionship more than he would have imagined.

"Any other messages?" Okita popped a piece of mandarin into his mouth.

"I'll see her at Koumyouji on my next night off." Saitou did not bother to hide his comings and goings to Okita. He stood up to leave, and then with a snort of amusement, he said to Okita, "Itou thought she was timid."

A cool draught blew into the room as he opened the door, causing Okita's laughter to come out as a cough.

* * *

It was just past ten o'clock when Saitou appeared at Tokio's quarters. The small lamplight trembled as he entered. She sat up from her futon and smiled silently at him. He took off his jacket and footwear and placed them in the basket she had ready. She drew him by his hands to sit down and then, out of another basket she pulled out a flask of sake and a cup.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked him.

"…Aah." He took the cup from her.

It was the first time she had poured sake for him and he felt a sense of satisfaction spread throughout his body as he tasted it. They had never been the most conventional pair but like this, they could share the simple pleasures of being together after being parted for so long.

He looked around at the room. Her current quarters were located in an annex, separated from the main building by a large garden. The only other person staying here was her maid, O-Kiku. It allowed her some measure of privacy, her own personal space. It also made it much less likely that Saitou would be discovered. Although it was their third time to meet since her return, it was his first time to see her at Koumyouji under cover of darkness.

It was a cold night, the white clouds of their breath mingling a little as she leaned towards him to refill his cup. His eyes flickered over her exposed wrist, and without warning he pulled up her sleeve to her shoulder. Her slim, white arm gleamed in the lamplight, pinpricks of goose bumps starting to rise in the cool air. He looked closely at her upper arm, studying the faint marks – at their second meeting, she had teasingly shown him the dark imprint of his hand on her skin, he had grabbed her so hard the first time. Now, it had faded to a slight discoloration.

"I don't mind," she had said lightly. It was a small price to pay for the joy she had felt.

Tonight, he decided, he would stay until the cock crowed. An hour or so at Sato's was not nearly enough time and there was always the nagging sense that he was imposing on somebody else's space. Here in Tokio's room, he felt more at ease.

Sipping his sake, he noticed the carefully wrapped bundle by Tokio's side. Seeing where he looked, a faint colour spread on her cheeks and she bowed her head bashfully.

"It is for you, if you would like it…"

Putting down his cup, he reached for the packet and undid the ties. He pulled out a man's winter coat, a hanten of fine silk and linen fabric, stuffed thick full of warm cotton. It was well made and it was in his size. He knew without asking who had sewn it, but even so he looked at her questioningly.

"When did you make this Tokio?"

"… Last winter." Although she had thought she would never see him again, much less that she would have a chance to give it to him, still she had made it.

He slipped his arms through the sleeves. It fit perfectly and there was no hiding how pleased she was that he wore it. He frowned slightly, noticing something else.

"Have you been wearing this?" The feel of the cloth gave it away, as well as a faint, lingering scent.

She blushed deeply and did not meet his eyes, and she did not resist when he pulled her towards him. He pressed his face against the crook of her neck and said in a low voice,

"I'd know your smell anywhere."

Sake, Tokio, and a night to themselves. All was well in the world, things as they should be. He moved to kiss her, but at the last moment she turned her face away.

"Have you been to Shimabara recently?" Her voice wavered slightly.

He did not answer and she drew away from him a bit.

"… I do not want to have to share you…" Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Do you think you own me?" His voice sounded harsher than he intended. She shook her head.

"What have you heard?" He exhaled slowly.

She hesitated to answer. In the few weeks since she arrived, she had applied herself to learning as much as possible about current events in order to assist Yamakawa. Among the things she had learnt were some unsavoury things that involved Saitou. Executions, slayings, internal Shinsengumi strife, and regular visits to Shimabara. Troubled by this information, she had confided in Okita.

_"I have a message for you from Saitou-san," Okita said with uncharacteristic seriousness. Tokio inclined her head as she poured the tea. "He says to stay away from Itou Kashitarou."_

_"I have no intention of involving myself in that man's affairs." She replied evenly, and Okita looked relieved. "I think that man is a snake."_

_Okita laughed but did not contradict her._

_"Saitou-san has his hands full with this one," he murmured. "I don't envy him."_

_"A mission?" Okita shrugged at the question. "Hijikata-sama's orders?"_

_"Itou-san doesn't get along well with Hijikata-san. And it's not very hard for Saitou-san to pretend that he doesn't like Hijikata-san." This was true, Saitou being Saitou and Hijikata being Hijikata._

_"He would go so far as that?" Tokio looked concerned; she was not referring to Saitou's act but rather to the inevitable situation that would arise in the process._

_"You know, Tokio-san, if you take away the Shinsengumi from Saitou-san, you've got nothing left but a sappy romantic who goes around buying you expensive jewels." Okita chortled at Tokio's expression. "He really is the most stubborn man in existence when it comes to his duty. Aku! Soku! Zan!" Okita pronounced the words with a flourish of his hands as though he was wielding his sword. Tokio couldn't help but smile._

_"Tokio-san, don't worry," he added in a lower voice, "you can trust him to do right."_

_Tokio bowed her head. Just then, Sato entered from the kitchen with a tray full of sweets._

_"Here we go," Sato placed the tray on the table, "Tokio-han, has Okita-han been annoying you?" Sato slapped Okita's hand as he reached for a sweet. "Guests first if you please." She offered one to Tokio instead._

_"That's harsh, O-Sato-san, I am a guest." Now Sato allowed Okita to take a sweet._

_"Okita-han, you are a lovable nuisance, as Yamanami-sensei used to say."_

_"A nuisance? Well, at least I'm lovable." Okita pretended to grumble, but then grinned wickedly. "Actually O-Sato-san, I was just about to give Tokio-san a message from Saitou-san." Tokio looked at him and tilted her head._

_"On his next night off, he intends to sneak into Koumyouji and impugn your reputation! Beware Tokio-san!" Okita threw back his head and laughed._

_"Oh my, Tokio-han!" Sato exclaimed, "You should have some chili powder at hand to throw into his eyes if he tries anything untoward!"_

_Deaf to Tokio's protests, they continued to make fun and were soon clutching their stomachs in laughter._

_"But in fact O-Sato-san, when it comes to Tokio-san, Saitou-san is just a sheep in wolf's clothing!"_

"What have you heard?" Saitou asked her again, and this time, she answered plainly.

"Everything."

"… Do you doubt me?" He brought the cup of sake to his mouth.

"No, I don't doubt you." She said softly. "I trust you to do right."

She leaned against him and sighed. His arm wound its way around her shoulder. This time, she let him kiss her. The taste of the sake and her lips combined was delicious, he felt he had never tasted anything so addictive. When they pulled away, a mischievous smile played on her face.

"Okita-san called you a sappy romantic." He jerked away from her and glared. "He called you a sheep in wolf's clothing."

"… Tokio, give me that kanzashi." He growled.

"Why?" She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Because I'm going to use it to stab Okita."

"O-Sato-san told me to throw chili powder in your eyes if you tried anything untoward."

"Ahou ga." He pushed her down onto the futon as she suppressed her laughter. "Tokio, you talk too much."

One bright, cold winter night, two kindred spirits talked and touched and thrilled each other. Things happen as they should, and all was well with the world indeed.

* * *

- Mid December -

In the deadly quiet of the middle of the night, two figures made their way from shadow to shadow, hiding from the light of the half full moon. They stopped when they came to the bridge, looking around as though they were sniffing the winter air. And then, in front of the notice board, they tore down the sign proclaiming Choushuu as the Imperial Enemy and quickly tried to replace it with a notice of their own.

"Stop right there and come quietly with me." A cool voice from behind made them jump. "Or if you'd rather draw your swords and die, that's fine."

The men had already placed their hands on the hilt of their swords as they turned around to face a tall, thin man in Shinsengumi uniform. The sharp intake of breath was audible as they stepped back a few paces.

"Dog of the Bakufu, do you have nothing better to do than to guard a false edict!" The shorter of the two spat at him.

"A wolf of Mibu, they say? All you do is wag your tail at whatever the corrupt Tokugawa says!" The other man prepared to strike.

"It seems like the two of you are in the mood to die tonight." His amber eyes narrowed furiously. "And this Shinsengumi captain is in the mood to kill."

Without further ado, Saitou Hajime charged at the two men who jumped back in opposite directions. First, his sword pierced through the shorter man and then withdrew in one fluid motion. In the next second, the other man was running at him with his sword held high to strike Saitou on the head. After a brief parry, the man fell to the ground, his abdomen slashed open and spilling its guts.

Saitou calmly wiped his blade clean and threw the crumpled paper on the ground next to the slain men. He glanced at the two signposts on the ground. This was the reason why he had spent the last three hours in the freezing cold. People had paid scant notice to the notice when it was put up, but now that they were being vandalized and replaced, it had become a popular topic of conversation. The general populace of Kyoto were generally sympathetic to Choushuu Ishin-shishi; Kyoto was the seat of the Emperor and the Ishin-shishi's slogan was to restore the imperial throne to true power. The Tokugawa Bakufu on the other hand were seen as interlopers from Edo, and this view held for all who upheld their rule, including the Shinsengumi.

Restoring the original sign, Saitou felt a shadow of dissatisfaction cross his mind. Bakufu or not, the Shinsengumi's main duty was to keep the peace in Kyoto. A stake out was all well and good but how paltry and small minded it seemed to call out a captain to guard a sign, no matter that it was an imperial proclamation. His eye fell on the two dead bodies and the sign that they had carried.

"A Call to Arms – The corrupt Tokugawa Shogun claims false rule and insults our heavenly Emperor. The Ishin-shishi will lead the way to restore the glory of the Chrysanthemum Throne. Sonnou Joui, for all true men of Japan."

The men had died for their ideal and he would continue to fight for his. For the Shinsengumi, that should be enough, but tonight he felt a vaguely unpleasant aftertaste. He was just about to head back to Nishi-Honganji when he recalled what Itou had said to him before his shift.

_"Off to guard duty? I dare say that sending the Captain of the Third on such a chore is overkill. Couldn't Hijikata-kun find some junior member for the Bakufu's errand? I mean, it 's just a stake-out for a case of petty vandalism. And on such a cold night too."_

The unpleasant aftertaste remained in Saitou's mouth.

* * *

Tokio woke up startled when the door slid open with a blast of cold wind. She was just about to reach for her naginata when she realized who had entered her room.

"… I was not expecting you," she murmured softly as she sat up.

"I wasn't expected."

"I heard that you were assigned to guard the edicts..." She fumbled to light a small lamp.

"I finished early." Just as he spoke, the midnight gong sounded in the temple grounds.

Though she smiled, her eyes searched his face, glancing over his body for any signs of injury. She hesitated to ask about his duty, knowing what was probably meant by 'finishing early' - but even his clothes seemed clean and he was not in uniform. In answer to her unspoken question, he simply said,

"I changed before coming here." As accepting as she might be, it was unnecessary to call upon her in bloodstained clothes.

"... I appreciate that." She draped a blanket around his shoulders as he sat down. "And I am glad to see you."

He nodded and closed his eyes. Tokio wondered that he had come to her, it was quite unlike him when he was on duty. He was irritated, that much was certain. After a while, he began to speak.

"There are too many idiots with too much time, they bicker and brawl over those idiotic signs when there are far more practical things to be dealing with." Saitou did not try to hide the contempt in his voice. "You'd think that they'd be more concerned about the Hitokiri Battousai than some vandals." Their manhunt for Himura had so far been infuriatingly fruitless. It seemed that almost every week, some pro-Bakufu official or patron was murdered.

"It is a difficult situation, now that Satsuma has started to shield Choushuu." This was true; it was still not possible to openly challenge Satsuma about their secret alliance with Choushuu although little by little, their actions were having visible, undermining effects in Kyoto. "The new Shogun Yoshinobu may be capable but it appears he has not quite found his footing."

"Then he can start by instituting some meaningful policies against the Ishin-shishi." He pulled her close, appreciative of the warmth of her body.

"And in the meantime, the Shinsengumi are faithfully fulfilling their duties," she said soothingly. Although she had been a little taken back by his complaining, it also made her feel closer to him that he confided in her. "Thankfully, the Emperor still thinks most favorably of Aizu and my lord. Do you know he has been invited to the Imperial Court for New Year's celebrations?"

"Good. Katamori-kou can tell those Imperial buffoons that they should stop issuing edicts for us to waste time over."

"I'll make sure to pass on the message," she smiled. Then, becoming quite serious, her voice dropped almost to a whisper. "… It has been such a tumultuous time. The country teeters this way and that. Who knows what the New Year will bring?"

"It can't be worse than this one." He sought to assuage her fears, though he might not believe it himself.

"Yes," she sighed and smiled again. "At least we will get to see each other, that's surely an improvement."

"Speak for yourself," Saitou said in a sardonic tone. "You've caused me nothing but trouble since we first met."

"That's merely because you've wanted nothing but trouble since we first met." She laughed quietly.

"Ahou."

"Well, would it be out of the question to ask you to meet me at Fushimi Inari Shrine for hatsumoude on New Year's Day?"

"And why would I want to do something as ridiculously tedious as that? You know what the crowds will be like."

"How cold of you, and here I was going to pray for good fortune on your birthday." She drew closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"If you want to wish me good fortune, just get me some good sake." He snorted.

"Typical." She did a passable imitation of his snort and then laughed again at his annoyed expression.

"Did I ever tell you that I like you better when you don't talk." As though to prove his point, he covered her lips with his.

When he pulled away, he noticed that the unpleasant feeling from the night's work had dissipated. Her cheeks were flushed and she lowered her gaze, still somewhat shy and full of wonder that here they were, after all the heartbreak their separation had caused, closer than ever before. She brushed her fingers against the collar of his jacket, the one she had made for him.

"... I am glad you wear this," she murmured softly.

"Hmph. You're good for some things, it turns out," he teased.

"Do you know what, I think I like you better when you don't talk too."

Despite all the troubles and turmoil of the past year; despite the doubt and fear and worry that hung over life in these turbulent times; despite war and conspiracy and murder; despite despair, every New Year people were filled with hopes and dreams and the fervent wish that this year would be the best year of their lives yet. Despite all that kept these two apart, they were allowed this moment of happiness together. These moments would be all too brief and all too rare but it would sustain them through the hardest days, and the hardest days were yet to come.

The pale winter moon disappeared behind a cloud and by the time Saitou left, it was snowing. He walked back to Nishi-Honganji in the dark hours of the morning, thinking that it would be a late grey dawn today, and he closed his coat tighter as he stepped into the wind, Tokio's scent wrapped around him.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

- Regarding Itou Kashitarou, Saitou's involvement with him and his splinter group would be one of the pivotal moments in his career in the Shinsengumi. This will become clearer in the next chapter.

- Nagajiban: This is an under-kimono, like a slip or a vest. It is made of light silk (though polyester is sometimes used these days) and worn over the shitajiban which is basically kimono underwear.

- Antique stores: Saitou Hajime was said to have had an interest in antiques, from swords to inrou (seals) and odds and ends.

- Kanzashi: Japanese hair ornaments that come in a variety of shapes and sizes. My own grandmother has many beautiful ones from her childhood, including one like this and another one of silver and jade.

- Vandalism of Imperial Proclamations against Choushuu: This was an actual problem in Kyoto and the Shinsengumi were charged with finding and punishing the perpetrators. In September 1866, Harada Sanosuke fought with young men from Tosa who had been caught red-handed doing such a thing.

- Shimabara: One of the pleasure districts of Kyoto.

- Naginata: a Japanese style halbard that was usually used by samurai women. Most daughters of samurai families would be taught the basics of self defense using this weapon.

- Tokugawa Yoshinobu: The 15th and last of the Tokugawa Shoguns, he was officially designated the role by Emperor Komei on December 5th of Keio Year 2 (January 10th 1867). Although he tried to institute some reforms, it was probably beyond his power to save the Bakufu and he cuts a lonely and unfortunate figure in the history of the time. The next chapter will deal with some of the challenges he faced at length.

- Hatsumoude: The first shrine visit of the New Year is an important ritual (even in modern Japan, it's one of the rare times you'll see people actively at worship). People would go to pray for the coming year, to buy new omamori (wards and amulets) and to draw omikuji (fortunes). At the Buddhist temples on New Year's Eve on the other hand, the bell would be rung 108 times to purge the sins and misfortunes of the past year. That way, people could face the New Year with a fresh start.


	29. Chapter 28: Allegiances, Alliances

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 28 – Allegiances and Alliances**

= December 25th, Keio Year 2 (January 30th 1867) =

It struck, as all catastrophes do, with no warning and devastating effect. The Emperor, heretofore in good physical health, had suddenly been stricken by disease and passed away in a matter of days. It happened less than a week before the New Year and the official word was that it was due to smallpox. The news spread throughout Kyoto and then the country like a noxious odor, and instead of the planned end-of-year festivities, people prepared to mourn. The Emperor had been a symbol that united all the disparate peoples of Japan and there was no way to quell the massive surge of anxiety that welled up in their hearts. Yet, the cycle must continue: the Emperor is dead, long live the Emperor. The hopes and fears, dreams and nightmares, ambitions and machinations of so many began to swirl and eddy around the young heir, the new Emperor Mutsuhito, and it seemed that the entire world turned its eye towards Japan, waiting, and watching the fourteen year-old youth who had not yet even come of age as a man.

* * *

"What the hell are we to do?"

Yamakawa Ookura had not ceased to curse since the news had reached the Aizu-han headquarters. Tokio had never seen him look so stressed, and for that matter, she also felt gripped by dread and uncertainty. The senior retainers had spent most of the day discussing and arguing the misfortune and she had been kept busy taking notes and sending messages, as well as making sure that they did not forget to eat. After hours of debate, they had retired for the evening, unable to come to a definite conclusion and unable to foretell the future.

"What the bloody hell are we to do?" Yamakawa repeated.

"We can only hope that the new Emperor will come to see Aizu as his fiercest champion, as his late father did, and will trust in us to continue our duty." Even as Tokio spoke, she knew this was but a platitude.

"He's only fourteen years old." Yamakawa sighed. "And he's not even of age."

It would be too much to expect him to assert his own authority, to grasp the nuances of all the political upheaval that was taking place, and what it meant in realistic terms was that now among the Imperial officials and the various regional lords, there was a mad scramble of influence jostling and peddling. A young Emperor would make a most coveted puppet and would allow one to make the most powerful plays in the game.

"Perhaps the Shogun will be able to protect him." Tokio tried to be optimistic. "Shogun Yoshinobu may be able to shield him from the worst influences and from the foreign powers." The foreign powers too would not miss this time of instability to force more concessions from Japan and try to insinuate themselves further into Japanese policy-making.

"We can only hope," Yamakawa shook his head in despair. "Yoshinobu-sama himself has been Shogun for only a few weeks. And Satsuma continues to extend its hand…" Satsuma would do its utmost to gather more power under the new reign at the expense of Aizu and the Tokugawa. "If Satsuma can ingratiate itself with the right officials, especially those who have thus far been sidelined…"

Emperor Komei's sister had been married to the previous Shogun Iemochi, in a bid to strengthen the ties between the Imperial Court and the Bakufu – now with Iemochi and the Emperor both deceased, the Bakufu had a weakened hand. Satsuma would also make the case that Emperor Komei's closeness to Aizu was a sign of unhealthy dependency that allowed Aizu too much control over imperial positions.

"I still cannot believe that he passed away so suddenly…" Tokio lowered her gaze sorrowfully.

"I've only ever heard that he was in robust condition and that he'd never even caught cold…" Yamakawa muttered and took a sip of tea.

"… And if it were smallpox…" She narrowed her eyes and murmured, "there is no problem with pox in the city as of the moment, and certainly no other cases in the vicinity of the Imperial Court."

"Sada-chan, please, don't…" Yamakawa stopped her from continuing.

In various private conversations throughout the city, the vilest of speculations and rumors were being hinted at in the quietest of whispers.

They sat in silence for a while, unable to carry on the conversation. Presently, Tokio bid good evening to Yamakawa and departed for her own quarters. The winter air seemed to pierce her bones as she made her way through the compound, though she shivered not just from the cold.

* * *

Itou laid down his brush and admired his own writing. It was an essay on the various ways in which a man might pursue the ideals of Sonnou Joui, as well as surpass the limits of his abilities.

"Here, you can read this and let me know what you think," he said to his right-hand man, Shinohara Tainoshin.

"I will," Shinohara nodded, "but Itou-sensei, do you really intend to go ahead with this plan?"

"Of course. Do you not see, every crisis brings with it opportunity for those willing to grasp it. A crisatunity, if you will!" Itou paused for effect but seeing the blank look on Shinohara's face, he shrugged dismissively. "Fine, I'll refrain from using that joke again."

"But Emperor Komei's death... it won't even be a week since his passing…" Shinohara felt uneasy. Itou looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"All the more need to raise our spirits. Besides, it's the New Year, who would begrudge us some fun?"

"Still, it's quite a risk." Shinohara did not sound convinced.

"What will Hijikata do? Order me to commit seppuku?" Itou sounded amused. "He can't, and you know it. He wouldn't dare to tear apart the Shinsengumi like that."

In any case, he thought, this would be just be testing the waters, he had much bigger plans to bring to fruition.

* * *

A few days later on New Year's Day, Itou led a large group of men to Shimabara. Among them were Saitou and Nagakura. When Okita grumbled to Hijikata that Itou had "taken all the fun people away", Hijikata merely shook his head. He did not know then that in a few days time however, he would be shaking in fury.

When Saitou woke up in Shimabara for the third morning in a row, he had just about reached the end of his tether. They had been holed up at the Kadoya since New Year's and the thick smell of women's perfume had started to give him a headache. It was all Itou's fault, he thought irritably.

_"Let's not go back tonight to the compound, it's the New Year and we're having far too much fun, we deserve to stay out all night for once!" Itou's idea had seemed like a good one at the time when they were drunk._

_However, as they began to sober up and realize what it meant to break curfew, their numbers started to dwindle and men took their leave. Breaking curfew meant breaking the Shinsengumi Charter, and Hijikata was merciless in doling out punishment. Nagakura and Saitou too urged Itou to depart. Itou though had laughed it off._

_"So we stake our lives to stay with our women! How marvelous!" He clapped his hands and called for more sake. "If Hijikata-san is intent on making us all commit seppuku, then we might as well drink and enjoy ourselves to the last!"_

Out of a stubborn reluctance to be outdone, their sense of male competitiveness won over their common sense. And now, they were still there, three days later.

As Saitou rolled over and sat up in the futon, he met Aioi Tayu's angry glare. She had never been more insulted than when he had pushed her away and told her that he was not in the mood. He smirked, vaguely amused by the emotional reaction of this impassive woman. She was beautiful, that was true, but what attraction he might have felt for her in the past had evaporated.

_"If you will not lie with me, then why do you continue to stay here?" The question had come out as a furious hiss._

_"Because you don't talk much," he had answered shortly._

Now by the third morning, he was weary of waking up in her room and needed the privacy and austere comfort of his own room.

So it was that when a group of Shinsengumi members arrived at the Kadoya to escort the three back to Nishi-Honganji, Saitou let out a sigh of relief. As terrible as Hijikata's wrath might be, better the devil he knew than to stay one night longer in this den.

"Long time no see, Saitou-san!" Okita called out cheerfully as they returned.

"Okita, that hanten-" Saitou looked at him murderously and stretched out a hand to grab him.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Okita dodged Saitou's hand, waving a sleeve of the winter coat at him. "A little too big maybe but it's so warm and smells so good-" He nimbly jumped away from Saitou's second attempt to catch him. "I thought I'd take it since you weren't coming back, and Hijikata-san is going to kill you anyhow."

This time, Saitou seized the end of a sleeve but before he had a firm grasp on Okita, Okita deftly slipped out of the coat and ran away gleefully, like a lizard leaving its tail behind with a surprised predator.

"Saitou!" Hijikata's shout rang out across the courtyard. "You're coming with me, now!"

Saitou slung the coat over his shoulder and walked slowly over.

"Consider it against my better judgment that you're not being executed." Hijikata snapped at him.

Hijikata had rarely been angrier in his life. Itou had deliberately insulted his authority and in such a public manner that there was no hiding it. The compound was rife with gossip about how Hijikata was losing his touch and that Itou was not in the least bit afraid of him. Everything had gone exactly according to Itou's plan, as far as he was concerned. He had managed to bring along two of the most highly rated captains and persuaded them to break curfew with him, his partners in crime. This had undermined the unity of Hijikata's faction and plus, it established Itou's position as something Hijikata could not touch. Although most other members would undoubtedly have been forced to commit seppuku (such was the sentence for much lesser crimes), it was out of the question that the Shinsengumi lose three of its most prominent members in such a manner – it would have torn apart the organization. Itou had banked on this and Hijikata was seething. They were let off with a reprimand and a mere three days of house arrest in the executive quarters; seeing as it had been the New Year, Kondou had felt magnanimous.

What Itou had not banked on was that Saitou was placed in Hijikata's quarters for the three days. And though he brushed it off as another one of Hijikata's ways of aggravating Saitou, in truth it was one of the most in-depth reports that Saitou had ever given to the Vice Commander.

* * *

Saitou was not surprised that the day he was released from his confinement, he received an invitation to visit Sato's house. And as he had expected, when he arrived at the arranged hour, Tokio was sitting on the engawa with an inscrutable expression on her face. As he approached, he removed his jacket and tossed it to her.

"Wear that for a while."

"I am not cold…" She stoked the charcoal brazier by her side.

"It smells of Okita." He sounded mildly disgusted but when she tilted her head in question, he did not bother to elaborate.

"But you will get cold." She held it out for him to take back.

"Not like this I won't." His answer was to draw her into his arms. She blushed but did not protest. They stayed silent for a while; she obviously had something she wanted to say to him and he waited for her to say it.

"… I heard what happened over the New Year." She finally spoke.

"Nothing happened." Saitou looked at her sharply.

"… I believe you," Tokio closed her eyes and pressed her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"… Nothing happened." Saitou said again in a lower voice and tightened his hold on her.

She nodded, trying not to dwell on what might have transpired in the pleasure districts. Instead, she said quietly,

"I went to Fushimi Inari Shrine."

"I told you that I wouldn't go." She could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. The truth was, he had considered it, but then Itou had dragged him to Shimabara.

"I know…. But I got you this while I was there." She pulled out an omamori from her obi. "Good blessings for the year to come. You'll need it." She laughed softly. Saitou snorted but did not seem displeased as he took it from her. "I also have this for you." She pointed to a medium sized box that was close by. He reached for it and when he opened the lid, she could tell his eyes widened slightly. It was a large bottle of the highest quality sake.

"Are you pleased?" She asked a redundant question. His answer was to press his lips to her forehead, making her smile. "Well, I guess I am good for some things."

"Indeed you are, woman." He grinned wolfishly, in the best mood he had been in since the year began.

Tokio leaned back against him.

"Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu, Hajime-sama," she said in a clear, low voice, "and happy birthday."

"….Aaah."

"You said before that this year couldn't be worse than the last."

"Unless the new Emperor dies, I fail to see how it could be."

"You shouldn't say such things, it's in bad taste," she admonished him lightly.

"And you're the one who said it'd be an improvement if we got to see each other." He tilted his head to look at her.

"Oh so you agree now, do you?" She sat up a little, still in his arms.

"… I'm here, am I not?"

She smiled and bowed her head.

It was a dry winter day and the carefully tended garden was now mostly shades of brown. Still, the green of the pine tree and camellia was bright and the few red berries left on the tree branches added a dash of color. Without those, how bleak the world would have seemed.

Time passes too quickly for those who are enjoying themselves and before they were ready, they must take their leave. Before Sato returned, Saitou filled Tokio in on a few more details about what had happened with Itou over the past week. Itou was planning to take a trip south in ten days, with the stated purpose of forging new contacts and seeking intelligence.

"And you will accompany him," she confirmed rather than asked.

"It appears that his "new contacts" will most likely be people connected to the Ishin-Shishi. He was making some stupid joke about how a crisis was also an opportunity."

"…. I see." Tokio frowned. "I don't see how he can make any intelligence contacts with the anti-Bakufu factions while he's the Military Advisor of the Shinsengumi."

"He's a pretty crafty man, I'll give him that much," Saitou said with the faintest hint of a grin.

"You seem to be enjoying this assignment," Tokio observed.

"It's a challenge for sure." Saitou shrugged.

"Not to mention, he pays for all your expenses at Shimabara." Tokio sniffed as though to express her disdain. Saitou merely fixed her with a warning glint in his eye. Changing her tone, she added, "Please, be careful, there will be increasing chaos for a while to come…"

Despite her faith in his abilities, she did not think she would ever stop worrying about him.

Just then, they heard the sound of Sato opening the front door. As Tokio stood up to go greet her, Saitou pulled her back, held her tightly for just a moment longer, before letting her go.

"Tokio-han!" Sato's voice called out.

"We're here, O-Sato-san," Tokio answered in a flustered voice.

"Well, just look at you," Sato said in a teasing voice to Saitou, "they finally let you out of Hijikata-san's room, did they? Or was it some geisha at Shimabara that had caught you?"

Saitou wordlessly took her basket of purchases and brought it into the kitchen.

"Shame on you, lazing about with another woman when Tokio-han was waiting to see you!" Sato followed him and started to unpack her groceries.

"O-Sato-san, I'm used to his cruel treatment at this stage," Tokio sighed in mock despair.

"My poor girl," Sato pretended to console her, "there are so many better men in the world for you."

Without saying a word, Saitou tossed a couple of mandarins towards the women, which bounced off their foreheads.

"Saitou-han!" Sato scolded while rubbing her head.

"I hear fruit is good for you, especially in winter," was his deadpan response.

Shortly afterwards, Saitou would leave first (after Sato offered to instruct him on how to deal with persistent geisha, "speaking as an expert", she said). Tokio saw him to the door, helping him with his jacket, handing him his sword and fleetingly brushing his cheek with her fingers. Tokio would stay until Sato's foster children returned from school and play with them while Sato prepared their supper. In the dead of winter, the world would indeed seem bleak without moments like this.

* * *

= Mid-March, Keio Year 3 (1867) =

"Saitou-san, is it true that Itou-sensei is leaving the Shinsengumi and forming his own group?" Okita asked in an unusually serious tone.

Saitou nodded while slurping his soba noodles. It was difficult to have a private conversation in peace at the Shinsengumi Headquarters these days, with so many people around and so many prying ears. Okita had enticed Saitou to lunch with the suggestion of soba. Come to think of it, Saitou couldn't remember the last time that he had talked to Okita alone.

"I don't quite understand how he's managed to convince Kondou-sensei and Hijikata-san." Okita added some wasabi to his soba. "For anyone else, it's been immediate seppuku."

"That's because you're an idiot." Saitou did not stop moving his chopsticks.

"Hey!" Okita frowned. "If you're so smart, you explain it then."

Itou had used a two-pronged strategy. First, on his recent tour of the South, he had tried to make contact with anti-Bakufu elements and regional principals who were Choushuu sympathizers. He advertised this trip in academic terms, that he wished to exchange ideas and expand the philosophy of "Sonnou Joui". He assured his fellow Shinsengumi executives that this was a good way of gathering intelligence on the Ishin-Shishi. However, the result was not a success; most of the people Itou had hoped to meet with, wary about inviting the Shinsengumi into their circle, turned him away at the gate. This illustrated the fact that now that the Shinsengumi were so well known, it was almost impossible for them to carry out covert operations and to obtain enemy information.

As his second tactic, he had previously gained the confidences of some monks that were also Imperialists (of which there were many at Nishi-Honganji); after Emperor Komei's death, these monks began to organize for the "protection of the Imperial Tomb", petitioning for a new guard unit to do so.

Now, Itou had the perfect justification that even Hijikata could not argue against; he could leave the Shinsengumi by claiming "Sonnou" to head this new group, the "Goryou-eji", and he persuaded Kondou that in doing so, this would be a golden opportunity to approach and infiltrate the extremist Imperialists (he would gain their trust by leaving the Shinsengumi and thus proving he truly revered the Emperor). "Who knows, maybe a few of them will be able to lead me to the Hitokiri Battousai," he had reasoned.

He also reassured them that even though it would appear on the surface as though they were separate, he considered this to be a sub-group of the Shinsengumi and they would continue to work together and share all information. He also promised that except for the initial few that he wanted to take with him, he would refuse to accept other Shinsengumi members who wanted to join at a later date. The argument was tidily wrapped and seemed perfectly rational and effective.

"And you'll go along with the plan?" Okita frowned. It was not in his nature to think too deeply or seriously about these political matters and it troubled him that Saitou was involved.

"Itou's asked that either me or Nagakura be allowed to join his group," Saitou picked up a pickle and it crunched in his mouth. "Ever since the debacle at the Kadoya, he's been more insistent than ever about socializing with us."

"Of course, Hijikata told him he could take you." Okita sighed.

"Naturally." Saitou would carry on his assignment at Hijikata's behest, to keep tabs on Itou.

"What is Itou-sensei really thinking? I can't get my head around it, whether he actually means what he says, or what his real motive is."

"Again, that's because you're an idiot." Okita was really too trusting when it came to his comrades, Saitou thought; he did not want to suspect them of any deceitful intentions.

" Well, what do you think?" Okita pressed him.

"Look, here's an explanation that even your bird brain should be able to understand. Leaving aside the fancy philosophies that he's constantly blathering about, what he really wants is glory and recognition. He intended to use the Shinsengumi as his instrument but he miscalculated when he thought he could easily take over the organization. So he's cutting his losses, and he's managed to slither around the seppuku clause in the Charter. We'll see what he gets up to from here. My guess is that he actually thinks that now, he has more of a chance to make a name for himself through Satsuma rather than Aizu. He'll probably begin to approach them."

"The whole thing between Aizu and Satsuma confuses me too." Okita scratched his head.

"Ahou." Saitou had finished his soba and his patience for explaining things had run out.

"So, you're really going with them?" Okita could not quite believe that Saitou would leave the Shinsengumi, even if it was under Hijikata's orders.

"I'm not that opposed to the idea, especially if the way leads to the Battousai."

"I think Toudou-san will go too." Okita said ruefully.

Toudou had originally been the one who introduced Itou to the Shinsengumi and they also came from the same school of kenjutsu. Since Itou had joined, he had drifted further and further away from his old Shieikan comrades and could often be found attending Itou's lectures.

"…. Times change. People change. Don't expect them to stay the way they are forever." Saitou could not help but reflect, however, how much simpler it had seemed when they had first arrived in Kyoto a few years ago.

"Well, you haven't changed at all…" Okita picked up his bowl and slurped the remaining soba soup, partially hiding his expression.

Even as Okita's illness had progressed, Saitou had not changed the way he interacted with him. They still sparred together, still patrolled together and constantly engaged in a game of one-upmanship. There was no need to tell Saitou that he would actually be missed. What he said instead when he put down the bowl was,

"What are you going to do about Tokio-san? Itou-sensei doesn't know about her, right?"

Saitou looked away, out the window onto the street.

"… We'll figure something out."

Come what may, if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was never letting her go again.

Later that month, on the 22nd of March, Itou Kashitarou officially departed the Shinsengumi to head the new "Goryo-eji", "Guards of the Imperial Tomb". He took with him fourteen members, including Shinohara Tainoshin, Toudou Heisuke and Saitou Hajime.

* * *

= Mid-June, Keio Year 3 =

Saitou ducked under the awnings of the antique store and stepped over the threshold. The master of the store greeted him enthusiastically and led him to a back room, telling him that he was expecting the delivery of a wonderful sword and that he would like to show it to Saitou later. Saitou nodded in reply and as the master turned to leave, he entered the room where Yamazaki Susumu awaited him.

"You are sure you weren't followed?" Yamazaki, ever suspicious, asked after their perfunctory greetings.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Saitou returned the question with a glare.

"Typical Saitou reaction," Yamazaki shook his head and laughed shortly. "It's good to see you're looking well."

These meetings were arranged with utmost care, sometimes at this shop, other times at teahouses (Sato helped arrange these through friends) – and the other members of the Goryou-eji only suspected that Saitou was "trying to fill the void after he was rejected by Aioi Tayu, by obsessing over antiques or chasing other girls".

Saitou handed Yamazaki his latest batch of coded notes, of the dates, places and people that Itou was meeting, of what they had learned about anti-Bakufu movements and so on. While officially the Shinsengumi and the Goryou-eji were unaffiliated entities, Itou still paid lip service to Kondou and met with him (Kondou also helped him with funding), but beneath the façade, Itou was scheming for the best way to make his name known to the top leaders of Satsuma and Choushuu Ishin-Shishi. Yamazaki glanced through them and after a few short questions about some details, he secured them away inside his kimono.

"How's the rest of the Shinsengumi?" Saitou asked casually.

"Aah. It's a lot more peaceful now that you're gone, although the laundry isn't as clean." Yamazaki sipped his tea.

"It's nothing to do with me if you're all filthy." Saitou snorted. Saitou had put the fear of the devil into the washerwomen and besides, he preferred to wash most of his clothes himself.

"They're beginning to settle down at the new headquarters now." Yamazaki was referring to the recent move the Shinsengumi had made from Nishi-Honganji to Fudoudou Village. "At least the monks were happy to see our backs."

"I'm sure they scrubbed down the place to get rid of all trace of the Shinsengumi," Saitou's lips curved slightly at the thought.

"And now, everyone has started training using western weaponry. We've recently received an order of rifles and Hijikata is adamant that everyone should be a crack shot. Also, old man Inoue has become quite good at using that cannon." The Shinsengumi had begun to fall in line with the rest of the Bakufu's troops and started to learn western military tactics. "Some of them are still grumbling that a samurai has no place handling guns though."

"Hmph. Good thing I got out when I did then." Saitou too would insist on living by the sword and dying by the sword.

"…. Okita-kun is not doing so badly these days. He's getting more rest." Yamazaki had the most medical knowledge among all the members. "O-Sato-san is making sure he attends his doctor's appointments. We should thank Tokio-san for the introduction." Tokio had taken it upon herself to make sure Okita received the best medical attention available in Kyoto.

"Tell him to stop overexerting himself. I heard he took out four thieves by himself last week." If Saitou were pushed to admit it, he missed sparring with Okita. There was no one in the Goryou-eji who wanted to seriously take on Saitou for a training bout.

"Also, I think you're aware of what's happening with Takeda Kanryuusai." Yamazaki sighed.

Takeda Kanryuusai, Fifth Captain of the Shinsengumi, had always been a self-important character. In the past few years, he had completely been marginalized within the group as his strategic methods were seen as antiquated in the light of western military practices, but rather than being content with his position as captain, his inflated ego had convinced him that he too could do what Itou had managed and began to look for other avenues to fame. Just a few days beforehand, he had also convinced Ibaragi Tsukasa and some other members to leave the group in protest of the recent introduction of western weapons. These men also publicly voiced concerns that instead of their original stated purpose of protecting Kyoto and the Imperial Court, the Shinsengumi had become yet another pawn in the Bakufu's arsenal. Despite the mediations of Kondou and the Aizu-han, four of them had taken the drastic step of committing seppuku at Aizu Headquarters to prove their point. Takeda, seen as an instigator, felt his position ever more in jeopardy. And recently, it had come to light that he had begun meeting with agents of Satsuma.

"He's going to make a run for it soon, and he'll probably try to turn to Itou." Takeda was hoping that Itou would facilitate his departure, by accepting him into the Goryou-eji.

"Itou doesn't want him in the group, and especially not after what happened with Ibaragi's gang." Saitou narrowed his eyes.

"I think Kondou-sensei will ask Itou to deal with Takeda when the time comes."

Saitou merely nodded in understanding. When Takeda approached Itou for help, it would probably be Saitou's role to see to his end.

"How did it come to this? It was so much easier back when we were still in Mibu." Yamazaki sighed.

"It's always easier until the politicians get involved," Saitou replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

They had started off as a band of masterless swordsmen, comrades in arms, with one aim – to protect Kyoto and the Emperor. Now, they were considered official Shogunate troops and Kondou had even received the title of "hatamoto". Back then, "Sonnou Joui" had such an appealing ring to it that all could agree on; now, it had become the trademark slogan of Ishin-Shishi extremists and the anti-Bakufu factions.

While they were sitting in silence, the store's master returned.

"Excuse me, Saitou-sensei, that sword I was telling you about has arrived," he informed from behind the door.

"Come in," Saitou replied.

When the door slid open, he bit the inside of his cheek. Holding a carefully wrapped long, narrow package was Tokio, dressed for all appearances as a young shop mistress. He took a drink of tea to hide his surprise and noticed Yamazaki grinning from ear to ear.

"I beg your pardon," Tokio bowed as she came inside, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all, I was wondering when you'd get here." Yamazaki stood up. "Actually, I was about to leave anyhow."

"Oi-" Saitou began but Yamazaki cut him off.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to arrange? Just be grateful for all our consideration. See you soon, Saitou-kun. Tokio-san, good day to you."

With that, the shop master accompanied Yamazaki out of the building. Left alone with Saitou, Tokio began to unwrap her package, as calm as a Buddha statue. Having been caught unawares for the first time in a very long time, Saitou's feelings wavered between annoyance and satisfaction.

"…So, you really are delivering a sword…" Saitou laughed shortly as he saw what she had brought.

"It's a well made piece, good craftsmanship," Tokio handed it to him, his hand covering hers as she did.

He withdrew the sword from its sheathe, and then sharply inhaled as he saw the blade.

"Tokio, this can't be…" The name "Kotetsu" died on his lips.

"I do not think so, but it is at the least an excellent imitation…" Tokio smiled as he examined it closely, rarely had she seen the man so engrossed. She added, "Ookura received it in a shipment from Edo, but he wanted the master here to take a look at it."

The famed swordsmith Nagasone Okisato Kotetsu had made some of the most highly prized blades of all time some two centuries prior. However, there were many fakes and imitations circulating to the extent that it was said that "if someone tells you it's a Kotetsu, assume that it's fake". Kondou had bought one for a small fortune after the establishment of the Shinsengumi but it never left his side and he rarely let anybody else handle it. (Saitou actually had never been quite convinced that it was authentic, but still it was a very good sword.)

"My, just look at you, you can't wait to test it out," Tokio teased him as he stared at it intently.

"It's beautiful." He stated unabashedly.

"It's a sword," Tokio murmured softly.

He looked at her and he felt somewhat sobered. Tokio, as the daughter of a samurai, understood that his sword was akin to his soul. She also understood the grim reality that it was a weapon used for taking men's lives.

He resheathed it and put it down, and then took Tokio's hand. With a faint smirk, he said,

"Don't be jealous, it's just a sword." He could smell the scent of her hair but restrained himself from touching it.

"Hmmm. If Ookura doesn't want it, maybe he might pass it on to you." She laughed at the blatant longing on his face, although now the longing was more for her.

"Ahou. And what the hell were Yamazaki and you thinking? This isn't some casual teahouse to drop by for a chat." He growled in slight annoyance. Whatever about Yamazaki or Okita or even Sato, he felt a little unsettled that the master of the store was now involved.

"If you and Yamazaki-san can trust him to keep your secrets, I'm sure I have nothing to worry about regarding this conversation," she tilted her head and looked up at him, "but as you said, this is not a teahouse so please, mind your manners, no inappropriate behavior." She chuckled as his frown deepened.

It had been two months since they had last met, before Itou had formed the Goryou-eji. Despite her concerns and misgivings about the turn of events, she had kept them to herself and simply made him promise to take good care of himself. He in return had given her another kanzashi, the second one of the set, this one representing a sprig of cherry blossom, using pink mother-of-pearl for color. Since then, it had become too difficult for him to visit her at Koumyouji – with only fifteen members, going out at night on his own would immediately raise suspicion, and Sato was too well known for her Shinsengumi connections.

"You've lost weight," Saitou was still frowning. "Yamakawa is working you too hard."

"We are all working hard," she shook her head. "I'm just a little tired."

"… The whole debacle with Ibaragi upset you…" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I admit it did." There was wistful look in her eye. "Sometimes I forget how high emotions can run, but to see men of the Shinsengumi take their own lives, denouncing their pro-Bakufu position was a shock."

"I take it things haven't gotten any easier for the Aizu-han." Saitou pulled her a little closer.

"Every day, we have to defend ourselves against the accusations and the petty politicking of Satsuma. They are pushing to reinstate Choushuu's status and to restore their reputation at court. And this is only two years after they tried to invade Kyoto!" She shook her head again.

'Propriety be damned,' he thought as he took her into his arms. Aloud, he said,

"What you need is a holiday." He brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Mmm. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "If we could go off together to some hot spring resort by the ocean…"

"Who says that I'd go with you? I've got far better things to be doing." He caught her hand as she tried to smack him playfully.

"I heard that you were busy trying to forget your sorrows since Aioi Tayu refused you," she retorted.

His answer was to kiss her, gently, slowly and with such yearning that it took every bit of willpower in her for Tokio to pull away. He looked down at her flushed face, with just a hint of a regretful smile.

"You should leave now," he said in a low voice, "… I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself."

Tokio kissed him again slowly, lightly, before standing up and straightening her kimono.

"Please, make sure to give the sword to the master…" She gave him one last glance and smile before exiting the room. As her footsteps retreated, he stared for a long time at the door.

* * *

Some nights later, on June 22nd, Takeda Kanryuusai was murdered on his way to the Satsuma-han headquarters. The rumors were, though they were never confirmed, that Saitou Hajime and Shinohara Tainoshin had been escorting him there.

* * *

= October 15th =

It was as though a fire had been lit in the city and it spread rapidly to every quarter.

"Taiseihoukan! Taiseihoukan!"

"The Tokugawa Bakufu has restored its governing power to the Emperor!"

The shock was as unsettling as the news of Emperor Komei's death the previous winter. After more than two and a half centuries of Tokugawa rule, the regime had crumbled in less than a year since then. Despite the fact that Kyoto was by this time used to the warring factions and the unrest in the city, the citizens still had not expected this.

At the beginning of the month, the Tosa-han leaders had submitted a proposal that would entail restoring governing rights to the Emperor and then under his rule, set up a new parliamentary system that would include chosen representatives from the Imperial Court and the regions. Although the Tokugawa would be allowed to participate, it would effectively remove them from their autocratic position and therefore institute a reform the likes of which had never been seen in Japan before. It was a truly radical idea, the brainchild of one Sakamoto Ryouma who was a legend in Tosa and in Kyoto as a revolutionary thinker and underground statesman. The leaders of Tosa had thus far taken a cautious approach to the ongoing struggle between the Bakufu and anti-Bakufu factions, but seeing that Satsuma had begun to gain the upper hand at the Imperial Court, they had taken a third approach to instigate reform and prevent the outbreak of total war. However, the most surprising aspect was that Shogun Yoshinobu had agreed to this proposal and took it upon himself to submit to the Imperial Court. There, it was promptly accepted. In fact, had Yoshinobu refused the petition, there was no doubt that Satsuma would have used it as justification to declare war; since the Shogun officially received his governing powers and position from the Emperor, to refuse would mean usurping the Emperor of his divine rights. As it was, reports were that Satsuma troops, as well as Choushuu and Geishuu, were ready to march on Kyoto. By accepting, Yoshinobu had deprived the anti-Bakufu coalition of their validation. War was averted for the time being.

A few days later, a sleep-deprived Tokio visited Sato's house.

"Tokio-han, I'm so glad you could come, although I know how busy it must be for you now…" Sato ushered her in, concerned at how tired and worn her friend looked.

"Sato-san, I'm grateful for the invitation, I really needed a break in any case. Besides, there's not much that I can do at work at the moment." Tokio removed her hat and footwear. "My escort says I have an hour before we have to return."

"Are you sure he doesn't mind waiting outside?" Sato asked the question every time.

"He's so used to my strange comings and goings at this stage, he'll be fine." Tokio smiled. It was true that the man Yamakawa had assigned to guard her was reliable and discreet.

"Tokio-san! It's been too long!" Okita's cheerful voice rang out.

"Okita-san!" Tokio smiled as she sat down, though inwardly, she was quite dismayed to see that he looked wan. "Have you been looking after yourself?"

"Yes yes, and I'm taking that awfully bitter medicine too." He dismissed the question casually. "But things have been crazy for you I take it."

"You're the one we're worried about now," said Sato as she brought in the tea and sweets and joined them. "I still don't quite understand it. The Tokugawa Bakufu no longer has power, but Yoshinobu-sama is still the Shogun."

"Well, he still retains the title of the chief military commander of the country's forces, but the Imperial Court is busy setting up a new governing body, you see."

"And now, Satsuma can't declare war, right?" Okita chimed in. "We're having more trouble than ever with our own duties." Despite the uncertainty of the times, the Shinsengumi were still carrying out their daily activities to maintain order in the city. "I can only imagine the debates taking place at your place."

This was true; the Aizu-han were engaged in fierce internal discussions about their moves. They had not been removed from their posts as Kyoto Shugoshoku but the hardline conservative retainers were pushing for a petition to reinstate the Bakufu. They felt that this conspiracy on the part of Satsuma and Tosa had no legitimacy and should not be recognized. There were some who went so far as accusing Satsuma of assassinating Emperor Komei.

Tokio sighed and reached for a red-bean cake.

"As it is, the Imperial Court cannot possibly govern without relying on the Tokugawa. They have no experience of ruling a country or negotiating with the foreign powers. Yoshinobu-sama knows this and therefore hopes to hold this new regime together using his influence. Aizu will have to wait and see what shape that takes."

"So did he win against Satsuma then?" Sato asked. "It seems like he deprived them of their chance to gain power."

"He has the upper hand…for now." Tokio shook her head. "In fact, I was told to be prepared to depart for Edo at any moment. My essentials have been packed."

"Yamakawa-san is worried, huh?" Okita munched on a cake and took a gulp of tea. "I don't think Satsuma will back down that easily either, and Choushuu are still a big problem."

"If that happens and you have to leave," Sato said hesitantly, "we'll make sure that you get to say farewell to Saitou-han."

Tokio bowed her head in gratitude and smiled. She had seen only glimpses of him recently, passing him in the street or at Kiyomizu Temple. Occasionally Yamazaki would make sure to pass him a message from her. He had managed to visit her at her quarters once since the summer but could not stay long. At least she took solace in the fact that his feelings towards her had not changed.

"I wonder when he'll be able to return to the Shinsengumi…." She looked at Okita.

"Who knows, but maybe it won't be so long now, with things the way they are." Okita smiled, trying to be comforting but it was obvious that he also missed his friend. "By the way, did I tell you what Harada-san did the other day?"

Okita animatedly began to tell them a story involving Harada Sanosuke and some pigs, and soon they were all laughing with tears in their eyes. They continued to chat in the easy, comfortable manner that they were used to and to forget the troubles of the world for a while. All too soon, Tokio's hour was up. As she said her farewells, she implored Okita again,

"Please, get more rest, have more care."

"Tokio-san, don't worry, I promise I'll be around for you and Saitou-san's wedding! Which is going to be a long, long way off, hahahaha!"

Tokio thought at that moment, there was no laughter like his in the world that could be so full of joy and fun and longing.

* * *

= November 18th =

November arrived like a storm and showed no sign of abating. When the city had just started to get over the shock of Taiseihoukan, Sakamoto Ryouma was assassinated on November 15th. The fact was, as the architect of Taiseihoukan, he had made too many enemies – the pro-Bakufu factions were obvious suspects but also, he had drawn resentment from Satsuma and Choushuu for providing a political escape route for the Bakufu. However, Sakamoto was a very popular figure both in Kyoto and elsewhere and there were a spate of violent clashes between his supporters and detractors in the aftermath. Opinion was divided as to who had carried out the assassination, the Mimawarigumi being the subject of one rumor, and of course people hinted at the Shinsengumi. However, what people did not know was at that very time, the Shinsengumi had an even more pressing issue than Sakamoto's assassination on their hands.

The previous week, Saitou Hajime had passed on an urgent and disturbing message: Itou Kashitarou was planning to assassinate Kondou Isami. After a hastily arranged meeting with Hijikata, his brief but precise report was as follows; seeing how the tide had turned and that the Bakufu had practically been abolished, Itou sought his chance to make his name. He had thus far failed to do so because of his past as a member of the Shinsengumi - the prominent anti-Bakufu forces were skeptical of his motives. The most expedient way to remedy the situation, he had concluded, was to assassinate Kondou Isami and to bring the Shinsengumi under his control, then subsequently turn it over to Satsuma as a ready-made fighting force. As it turned out, Itou was scheduled to dine with Kondou on the 18th at one of their semi-regular meetings, and he thought to use the opportunity to his advantage. It was a measure of how successful an operator Saitou was that Itou trusted him completely to share this plan with him.

"Make sure that you either accompany Itou or get away from the rest of the group before the evening." That had been Hijikata's only instruction to Saitou.

On the evening of the 18th, Itou and Saitou made their way to Kondou's private residence in Kyoto. Shinohara Tainoshin had wanted to join them, but Itou had decided to leave him in charge. When they arrived, Itou was surpised to see Hijikata there also. However, he did not realize the danger he was in until he saw that Saitou had not removed his sword upon crossing the threshold.

"You! You have betrayed me!" He almost choked on his words.

"On the contrary, Itou-san, it is you who betrayed us." Saitou's face showed no expression.

"Betrayed you! I have done nothing but show you the utmost respect and courtesy! And this, this is how you repay me?"

"Respect and courtesy are unbecoming words, coming from you." Saitou's hand was on the hilt of his sword. "All you did was try to manipulate my personal feelings, whether it be against Vice-Commander Hijikata or about a woman, without bearing in mind my loyalty to the Shinsengumi."

"Itou-sensei, I truly did respect you," Kondou seemed genuinely regretful. "I wish it did not have to come to this."

"You should have listened to me!" Itou shouted, "The Shinsengumi could have been a great force for revolution!"

"Won't you draw your sword, Itou-sensei?" Hijikata's voice was as deadly as the look in his eye.

* * *

A few hours later, a messenger arrived at the Goryou-eji quarters at Koudaiji with the urgent request for them to come immediately to the crossroads of Aburanokouji and Nanajou – Itou Kashitarou had been gravely injured by unknown parties. Shocked and dismayed, they suspected that something must have gone wrong at his dinner with Kondou and although they were certain that it must be a trap, they could not abandon Itou's body. There, they indeed found the disfigured corpse of their leader but before they had time to carry it to their carriage, a shot rang out and Shinsengumi swordsmen led by Nagakura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke rushed them at once. It should have been an easy fight; the Shinsengumi had superior numbers, superior weaponry and had plenty of time to set up the ambush. But Nagakura and Harada, seeing that their old friend Toudou was among them hesitated just enough to give the Goryou-eji an opening. While Toudou fought, Shinohara and four others managed to escape. The Shinsengumi were left to clean up the scene, including the dead body of one of their first members, and it was almost dawn before they finally departed.

* * *

Two nights after the ambush at Aburanokouji, Saitou Hajime appeared at Tokio's door. She was still awake when he arrived – she had been having trouble sleeping for the last while.

"Hajime-sama," she smiled at him warmly, glad to see him after so long. "Please come in."

He did not move, watching her from the door.

"Please, come in and close the door," she repeated, a twinge of uncertainty entering in her voice.

"…. Do I disgust you?" Saitou asked suddenly, in a rather harsh voice.

"Disgust?" Tokio blinked in surprise.

"Do I disgust you for what I've done." She could not see his expression in the dark.

This time, she stood up and went to him. Taking him by the hand, she led him inside and then, wrapped her arms tightly around his chest.

"I love you, Hajime-sama," she whispered with passion.

"Why?" He pushed her away from him slightly and looked at her.

"You are a good man." Her eyes glistened slightly with tears in the low lamplight.

He all but fell to the floor, still holding her.

"I betrayed a man who trusted me, who had me in his confidence for over a year." His voice was steady but his grip on her arm tightened. Her answer was to kiss his cheek. "Because of that, Toudou Heisuke is dead."

"… We all have to live by our choices, and hope to die not regretting them." Tokio murmured. "Both Itou Kashitarou and Toudou Heisuke were aware of the consequences."

"And my choices, do I regret them?" Saitou closed his eyes. "What about Takeda Kanryuusai? Ibaragi? How about Yamanami-sensei? And Serizawa Kamo?"

"I believe in you, Hajime-sama. If you doubt yourself, then I will believe in you." Tokio's voice was low and sweet.

"What if I doubt the Shinsengumi? What if it's changed so much that I no longer recognize it as what I aspired to?" He opened his eyes and saw the tears rolling down her face. "Why do you cry?"

"Because you do not." Tokio wiped away the moisture with her sleeve. "So long as you are you, then the Shinsengumi will not change. You have not changed."

"And you, you don't regret." He caught her hand in his.

"No, I regret nothing. And I will always choose you, and I will live by that choice."

"Because I am a good man." He closed his eyes again.

"Because you are a good man," she smiled at him, and then added impishly, "even if you are not always a nice man."

"Well, you've always been a strange woman." He could feel some of the tension drain from his body.

"… How optimistic we were, to think that this year could not be worse than the last," she sighed ruefully.

"… Well I'm here, am I not?" He pressed his cheek to her forehead. She smiled wistfully at that.

"If the situation deteriorates, I will have to go to Edo."

"Good riddance then, I'll have too much on my plate to worry about you if the situation deteriorates." His tightening embrace belied his words.

"… I wish I could stay with you like this forever."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd get sick of you."

"I love you." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I know."

"I love you."

"You've already said that, and I know."

"You are a good man."

"…. I know."

* * *

**= Author's Notes: **

Words can't express how grateful I am to all the readers who have encouraged me and asked for an update. I've written more on my profile page but thank you, thank you and thank you. It's been a long, long couple of years but I've only got a few more chapters to go (I hope!). As always, I await your reviews and any criticisms with anticipation and anxiousness.

This chapter is extremely heavy on history, and I apologize if it was too dense or difficult to comprehend. It's one of the reasons it took me so long to write - I really didn't want to tackle it! However, it's a pivotal year for both the Shinsengumi, for Aizu and also for Saitou Hajime personally. Just a note on his character exposition; I can't help but imagine that even a man as stoic as Saitou might have had some reservations about betraying Itou (although Itou was the one doing the betraying). Also, as I've written before, when considering why Saitou was able to continue to uphold his duty as "Shinsengumi" (at least in Watsuki World) and Kenshin was not able to keep believing in the Ishin-Shishi was because Saitou had Tokio and Kenshin lost Tomoe. I guess I wanted to underscore that in the last scene - I'm sorry if it felt too ham-fisted.

I'm also dreading the next chapters because they will focus on the Boshin and Aizu Wars which will be very hard to write, but at the same time I am looking forward to bringing the story of Tokio and Hajime to its ultimate, fruitful conclusion. I really hope that I will be able to keep your interest til the end!

Now for the history and cultural notes:

1. Emperor Komei's death: From the moment that his death was announced, it was a foreshadowing of the end of the Tokugawa Bakufu. And yes, there were certainly rumors of a conspiracy and assassination which are still subject to debate even today. As I wrote, his sister Kazunomiya had wedded the 14th Shogun Iemochi, and he personally was close to Matsudaira Katamori, Daimyo of Aizu. He trusted Katamori and this favored status earned Aizu the jealousy of other regions, especially that of Satsuma.

2. Emperor Mutsuhito: Komei's son and heir, he was only 14 years old when he inherited the throne. He would become the Meiji Emperor, and a symbol of Japan's modernization and the reformation of the government. However, due to his young age, it is true that Satsuma and Imperial Official Iwakura Tomomi (I did not introduce him this time to save the story from further complication) manipulated him in various ways, which would ultimately lead to the Boshin War and the finale to the Bakumatsu.

3. Shogun Yoshinobu: I touched on this in the last chapter, but as the last Tokugawa Shogun, he cuts a lonely figure in history. Although he tried to preserve the Tokugawa's power and influence, in the end he was outmaneuvered by Satsuma's politicians.

4. Crisatunity! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist putting in this Simpsons joke. (Reference episode: Fear of Flying)

5. Akemashite omedetou gozaimasu: Official New Year's Greeting, a little more formal than Happy New Year. Directly translated, it's along the lines of "auspicious greetings on the dawning of the new year".

6. Shinsengumi Summer: A lot of things happened to the Shinsengumi in June of this year. They did indeed move their headquarters from Nishi-Honganji to Fudoudou Village. They did receive direct recognition and official ranks from the Bakufu, including Kondou's promotion to "hatamoto" (which would entitle him to a face-to-face meeting with the Shogun). Ibaragi and his cohorts really did commit suicide at Aizu headquarters. And Takeda Kanryuusai was really assassinated by them, and though unconfirmed, the most common theory was that the perpetrator was Saitou Hajime.

7. Itou's Assassination: Poor Itou. He ultimately proved to the Imperialist factions that he really was on their side, by dying at the hands of the Shinsengumi. Although it doesn't quite come across in this story, I'm rather fond of him and wished I could have done a better job in fleshing out his character. I'm sorry that he appears somewhat two dimensional for the purposes of the storyline. However, as far as I know, it is a complete fabrication on my part that Saitou was actually present at his death. According to sources, Saitou had actually absconded with 150 ryo (a large amount of money) from the Goryou-eji and was hiding out at a woman's place! At least, that's what the Goryou-eji thought - during this period he had gained a reputation as being foolish about women. And I didn't want to write Saitou like that! I hope you'll understand.


	30. Chapter 29: The Year of the Dragon

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 29 – The Year of the Dragon **

= December 8th, Keio Year 3 (1867) =

Dawn was just beginning to lighten the sky when a tall, bloodied man arrived at the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

"Saitou-san, you just returned?" Okita called out to Saitou as he entered the main compound. "I heard that you were attacked at the Tenmaya."

"… They got the worst of it."

"No rest for the wicked, is there?" Okita shrugged, but his smile was tense. "You've been injured."

Saitou also shrugged, giving no indication of pain despite the wound on his shoulder.

Though rumors were rife about his return to the Shinsengumi fold (and his involvement in the death of Itou Kashitarou), nobody had dared to raise any question about Saitou's return to duty. The three weeks that had passed since were among the busiest that Saitou had ever experienced in all his time in Kyoto – a testament to the increasingly volatile situation in the capital. This time, Saitou had been assigned to a group guarding an official of the Kishuu-han, Miura Kyuutarou, who had now just narrowly escaped assassination thanks to the Third Captain.

"Shall I call a physician?" Okita knew that Saitou had come straight from the incident to make his report to Hijikata.

Saitou merely nodded in acknowledgement; spoken words of gratitude were unnecessary between them. Instead, he asked,

"Why are you up so early?" This in turn was Saitou's way of showing concern; Okita had been confined to his bed recently.

"I've been up a while, actually. We've had Yamazaki-san's runners coming to and fro all night. It looks like there's something big going on."

"Is it to do with the Tenmaya and Miura?" Saitou frowned. He had not noticed any particular thing that pointed to a larger event.

"No," Okita shook his head, "it's not the Ishin-Shishi. There's something happening at the important regional headquarters, but we haven't figured it out yet. We're expecting some communication from the Aizu-han for now."

Saitou's frown deepened – ever since the Tokugawa Bakufu had relinquished its governing rights to the Imperial Court, Aizu's position had grown more precarious by the day.

"But for now, let's deal with what we can." Guessing what was on his comrade's mind, Okita tried to smile reassuringly. "You should go report to Hijikata-san, and I'll find someone to dress your shoulder wound. It looks nasty."

"While you're at it, send me a clean set of clothes and some breakfast, and tea, then make sure my room is tidy and the futons laid out. I'll need a few hours rest afterwards." Saitou turned down the corridor towards the vice commander's room.

"Hey! What do I look like, your maid?" Okita called after him indignantly.

"Consider it a promotion," came the deadpan reply.

In a nearby room, some rank and file members awoke bleary-eyed and reluctantly at the sound of their captains' voices. Groaning and turning over, trying to get back to sleep, one of them muttered resentfully under his breath,

"Will the two of ye shut up, bickering like old biddies. It's not even sunrise yet."

* * *

As it turned out, Saitou would not have time to rest. He had just lain down and was about to close his eyes when word reached the Shinsengumi that a few thousand Satsuma troops, drawing ten cannons, had encamped at the Imperial Palace and demanded the withdrawal of the pro-Bakufu guards of Aizu, Kuwana and Kishuu. Messenger after messenger arrived over the course of the morning, announcing the mobilization of the Aizu forces, under which the Shinsengumi would serve; that the forces were to report to the Imperial Palace; then that the order had been revoked; and finally that no movement was to be made yet because the fifteen-year old Emperor Mutsuhito was to issue an edict.

The entire city fell silent, waiting, the tension in the air as taut as a bowstring. When the proclamation was made some time later, it was earthshattering.

"Ousei Fukko – the Restoration of Imperial Rule"

The dissolution of Tokugawa Yoshinobu's position as Shogun.

The dissolution of the Edo Bakufu and the Tokugawa government.

The dissolution of the Kyoto Shugoshoku and the Shoshidai.

The abolition of regency – the Emperor would now govern directly over the land.

Despite his customary cool demeanor, even Saitou could not hide his surprise. Last month, Shogun Yoshinobu had averted just such a crisis, and now a month later, the last straw had finally broken the shogunate's back. This was the end of Japan as he knew it, and if Aizu were forced out of Kyoto, so too would the Shinsengumi lose its place and the very reason for its existence. In fact, now that Satsuma had successfully instigated a revolution, they and their Choushuu allies would undoubtedly retaliate against the Shinsengumi for all their past grievances. The Shinsengumi would come under severe attack.

And yet, despite the confusion and consternation, one conviction grew clearer within him. If the Shinsengumi were driven out of Kyoto, then where Aizu went, the Shinsengumi should follow. Aizu had given them a role to play when history would have written off the upstart band of rogue swordsmen. Aizu had supported them, trusted them, and Aizu had embraced them. As Saitou mulled this over, he thought of Tokio, imagined how she must have reacted to this upheaval, how she would adamantly protest and argue that Aizu had done their utmost in their duty to serve the Emperor, and how furious she would be for her homeland and her lord. His resolve hardened – the Shinsengumi would surely follow Aizu.

"A penny for your thoughts, Saitou-san?" In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Okita still managed to smile - perhaps because he guessed at what might be going through Saitou's mind.

"…. Wasn't it you who said there was no rest for the wicked?" Saitou turned to look at Okita.

"Well, I was right, wasn't I?" Okita shook his head resignedly. "Strange times are ahead. What do you think will happen?"

Saitou closed his eyes and folded his arms, but had no reply. Although it was hard to believe that the Tokugawa regime and its supporters would go quietly into the night, it was just as hard to believe that they would oppose the Emperor's edicts.

"Things will be changing more than ever now." Okita's voice seemed to be coming from a distant place. "But don't worry, no matter what lies ahead, the Shinsengumi is the Shinsengumi, and that won't change."

Saitou exhaled slowly. With such uncertainty ahead, it was good to be certain of some things, be it duty or friendship, or where one's heart lies.

In the days ahead, the imperial edict would unravel centuries of shogunate legacy, not just of the Tokugawa era but going all the way back to the days of Taira no Kiyomori seven hundred years ago. It signaled the final hours of the old era and the last throes of labor for the birth of the new, and as with all revolutions, it would not come to pass without struggle – struggle and strife, and much sacrifice. This was the end of the age of the samurai, the fall of the warriors who had defined the country for so long. How bitter would be that fall for Aizu, for the Shinsengumi, and for Saitou Hajime and Takagi Tokio.

* * *

= December 10th =

Although the initial shock of the Restoration had paralyzed the city, Kyoto soon recovered its senses and began to roil. Tokugawa Yoshinobu submitted to the Emperor's conditions, unable and unwilling to revolt against the divine authority of the land. Matsudaira Katamori, too, bowed his head and dismantled the Shugoshoku. With a vacuum of power created at the top, factions started scrabbling to fill the void and to assert themselves, clamoring for position in the new Imperial administration. However, Satsuma – ever wary of Tokugawa and of Aizu – deemed that those measures were not sufficient to ensure that they had broken the previous regime, and convinced the Emperor that Yoshinobu must relinquish half of Tokugawa's territory and retainers. Since this would affect over twenty thousand men and their dependents and land, Yoshinobu balked at this demand. Considering Satsuma's long existing antipathy to Aizu also, it was only a matter of time before they would make similar demands of Katamori. In order to buy some time to consider this latest development and plan their next move, Yoshinobu and Katamori elected to retreat to Osaka with their companies.

On account of this decision, a hastily arranged meeting took place at Sato's house amidst the turmoil of the city.

In lieu of a greeting, Tokio wrapped her arms around Saitou's waist and buried her face against his shoulder as he walked into the room. Saitou returned her embrace, cradling her neck with one hand. For a few minutes, they savored the closeness of their bodies, the warmth where they touched, the sensation of his fingers on her exposed nape. After a while, Tokio pulled away just a little and then wound her arms around his neck, looking up at him.

"How long do we have?" Saitou asked in a low voice.

"Not long," she sighed. "I must return within the hour."

"When do you depart?" He tightened his hold around her.

"In two days time…. Have you received your orders?"

"We're moving to Fushimi with the other Aizu military units. We'll be out of the city by next week."

"My lord and Yoshinobu-sama will remain in Osaka for the time being. Hopefully, that will be enough to appease Satsuma."

"Will you stay there also?" Part of him wished that she would at least be close by, although most of him wanted her gone far away - away from any potential danger of war.

"No, I will head straight from Osaka to Edo with the other women." He nodded at that, slightly disappointed but mostly relieved. Her hands slowly gripped the collar of his kimono.

"Hajime-sama, I am afraid, and so very, very angry." He had never seen her clench her teeth like that before. "How dare they! How dare they cast my lord out like that, after all he has done out of loyalty to the Emperor! He was simply performing his duty to the best of his capabilities, and we, ours!" Her voice was quiet but harsh, her desperation and fury causing it to quiver slightly.

He pressed his lips to her forehead in an attempt to calm her, but she carried on, her voice rising.

"And now, Satsuma wants to ruin the lives of all those men and their families, to take away their birthright and land and status!"

"I doubt that either of us believe that the Shogun and Katamori-kou are the kind of men who would allow that to happen."

"But if they do not agree, then what? All the efforts that we have made to prevent war will have been for naught! That would truly tear this country apart!"

That much was true. Satsuma, now that it had the upper hand, would not back down and unless the Emperor could be persuaded to let the matter pass, war was inevitable.

Saitou met her burning eyes with a steady gaze.

"If it comes to that, Tokio, the Shinsengumi will fight with Aizu."

"... I know." She shut her eyes tightly, and inhaled deeply. "And the Shinsengumi will always be welcome in Aizu."

"That's good to know."

"And you can rely on Yamakawa Ookura, he is a good man and he will do his best to help you in any way that he can."

"He's your childhood friend?"

"Yes, he will be staying with my lord." Tokio hesitated a little before continuing, "and he will know where I am, should you be looking for me."

"I won't need his help to find you."

"Yes, but if you do need it…"

"Tokio, I will find you," Saitou interjected. "I will find you," he said more forcefully, "be it in Edo or in Aizu, or wherever you are. "

"…. Promise." Her whisper was a demand.

"I promise, I will find you."

She pulled on his collar, bringing his face closer to hers.

"You are the only man I have ever loved. You are the only man that I will ever love." Her voice was clear, and for the rest of his years, he would remember how she looked at that moment: fierce and frightened but so sure of this truth.

His answer was a kiss that took her breath away and, for as long as it lasted, her fears also.

In the distance, they heard a temple bell announcing the hour. Time seemed to be slipping away at a frightening pace.

"Okita-san and O-Sato-san will be returning soon…." She murmured quietly. While she wished her time alone with Saitou could last, she also wished to say goodbye to those people who had been so good to her.

"Here, take these," said Saitou brusquely, handing her the small package that he had brought with him.

She looked at him questioningly but did not speak as she opened it. Inside were two exquisite kanzashi, completing the set of hair ornaments that he had gifted her. One was for Autumn, a bright yellow gingko leaf design, and the other a vivid blue morning glory motif for Summer, a truly unique piece. Her voice caught in her throat as she examined them, and she did not want to meet his eyes, knowing that she was on the verge of tears.

"I figured that now is as good a time as any to give them to you." In fact, Saitou had not quite finished the payment on the set yet, but the shop owner had told him to take them anyway. (_'It's a get-out-of-town present, since you won't be around here much longer,' he had said gruffly_.)

She ran her finger over the flower, and then the leaf. With some effort, she managed to regain her composure, and she looked up at him again.

"I'm only going to take one." She took the gingko leaf and carefully placed it back in its wrapping. "This one," she said, holding up the morning glory, "this one you will give to me when we no longer have to be apart."

She returned it to its case and placed it in his hand. They both understood that it could be a long while before that happened, or that it might never happen, but it gave them something tangible to hold onto.

"Thank you…." Her voice trailed off as, this time, she kissed him. It was the only way of expressing that for which she had no words.

They reluctantly broke apart as they heard Okita and Sato opening the front door. It was almost time for Tokio to leave.

The women cried a little as they said their farewells, promising to do their best to stay in touch and to meet again in the future.

"O-Sato-san, I don't know what I would have done without you…"

Tokio felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude to the woman who had been her ally and confidante in love. Without Sato, Tokio would not have been able to mend her ties with Saitou, nor to meet with him in private, precious moments that had given her such joy. Sato had been her only friend that understood what it meant to love a man of the Shinsengumi.

"Oh don't start, you'll set me off too, my dear…" Sato offered Tokio a handkerchief, and pulled out another one for herself.

When Tokio turned to Okita, he admonished her.

"No tears, Tokio-san. I want to see you smile."

Tokio couldn't help but give a small chuckle at Okita wagging his finger.

"And you, Okita-sama, you must take care and look after yourself."

"Yes of course, and I'll keep an eye on this lout too while I'm at it." Okita nodded his head at Saitou. Saitou arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"This is only a tiny token of my feelings, please accept this," she wiped her eyes and pressed an omamori into his hand – a Buddhist talisman from the Kiyomizu Temple. "I will be praying for you, every day."

"Thank you, Tokio-san," Okita bowed to her, genuinely touched by her small but meaningful gesture. "Thank you very much. It's nice to know that there'll be someone out there, praying for me."

"You have been so good to me, I do not have the words to express my gratitude." Tokio bowed low, emotion causing her voice to crack again.

"Really, there's no need…" Okita flashed her his brightest smile. "We're both wonderful people, and we're both lucky to have met. Let's leave it at that." He laughed lightly, and Tokio bowed her head in agreement. "And in any case, I should be thanking you. It's been endlessly amusing to tease Saitou-san over these years."

"Ahou." Saitou glared at him, but this made Tokio laugh.

"I truly hope to see you again, Okita-sama, in more peaceful times. Please, be good to yourself…."

Tokio's escort arrived just then, and he was clearly agitated about getting back to Koumyouji as soon as possible.

Tokio clasped Sato's hand first, and then Okita's in farewell, knowing full well that she might not ever see them again. With Saitou, clearly not caring what the others thought, she entwined her fingers through his and held them to her lips for a long moment. As she turned to leave, Saitou called out to her.

"Remember, this is not goodbye." He looked her straight in the eye, unblinking. "No last words, Takagi Tokio, not between us."

With that, Tokio was able to leave with a smile on her face.

Try as they might to put on a brave front, it was a sorrowful parting of ways. By the time she saw Saitou again only a few months later, they would both have suffered many losses. It would be years before she saw Sato again, and it was the last time that she would ever see Okita Souji. Okita ever smiling, waving at her as she turned away – he would hold a bittersweet place in her heart until the end of her days that only her husband could understand and share.

* * *

The remainder of the year seemed to pass in a flash. On December 12th, Tokugawa Yoshinobu and Matsudaira Katamori retreated to Osaka with their retainers, leaving the bulk of their military troops stationed outside Kyoto. However, this only served to incite the harassment of the old Bakufu and their allies by the new power factions. There were reports of terrorist attacks in Edo, Tokugawa's last stronghold. The Choushuu-led Ishin-shishi were now appointed to the court and took this as an opportunity to repay old enemies for old grudges. In spite of all his efforts, Yoshinobu was unable to get Satsuma to waive their demands; Satsuma would not relent, determined to crush their old rivals. Skirmishes broke out frequently, and on December 18th, Commander Kondou Isami of the Shinsengumi was shot through the right shoulder as he returned from a military council at Nijo Castle. Fortunately, the wound was not life threatening, but while he recovered, Vice Commander Hijikata assumed the leadership role.

It was not that the old Bakufu lacked supporters – and in fact, they may have had more allies in terms of actual numbers – but Yoshinobu was wary of making any moves that could be construed as opposing the Emperor. Then, word reached Osaka on December 28th that the Shounai-han, in retaliation to blatant criminal action against their people, had set fire to the Satsuma-han compound in Edo. This forced Yoshinobu to reluctantly take action.

Only a few days after the New Year's holiday, on January 3rd, Tokugawa forces began to move in the direction of Kyoto from their bases at Toba and Fushimi. A vanguard of a few thousand men set out on the Toba Road towards the city. Their mission was ostensibly to deliver a letter from Yoshinobu to the Emperor: a warning against the intrigues of Satsuma and a petition for the restoration of Tokugawa's position at court. This mission, however, was to remain unaccomplished, for they were stopped at a Satsuma outpost at Koeda Bridge. The Tokugawa troops had not seriously considered engaging in military action at that time, as evidenced by the empty rifles of infantry. However, this was an opportunity that Satsuma would not be denied. After refusing the Tokugawa troops passage over the bridge, the Satsuma troops opened fire from the flanks – the opening shots of the Boshin War, the War of the Year of the Dragon, and the first battle, the Battle of Toba-Fushimi.

* * *

= January 3rd, Keio Year 4 (1868) 'The Year of the Dragon' – Fushimi =

Hijikata Toshizou raised his spyglass towards the Toba Road as the sounds of gunfire and cannons echoed in the distance. Presently, plumes of smoke began to rise. He then swiveled towards the line of Satsuma and Choushuu soldiers that had advanced towards their encampment some days ago. He scowled as he saw that they were moving their cannons with an urgency that could only mean one thing. Some distance away, the Aizu and Bakufu commanders had come to the same conclusion and were rapidly issuing orders to prepare to engage the enemy.

Kondou, still recovering from his gunshot wound, had not yet returned to his command. Hijikata steeled himself for the oncoming storm; this war would be the ultimate test of his measure as a samurai.

"Gen-san!" He called out to the oldest member of the Shinsengumi, Inoue Gensaburou. Inoue was an uncle figure to him, Kondou, Okita and the few remaining members of the Shieikan Dojo. Despite his age, he had mastered the use of the cannon better than the younger men. "We'll need that cannon moved and ready to load. Men, weapons at the ready! We must hold this flank at all costs!"

The Shinsengumi had been issued one cannon and rifles for their troops, but the men could hardly be called adept at handling the modern western arms. They were, after all, first and foremost swordsmen of the traditional Japanese schools.

Hijikata raised his spyglass again. He was still new to western military craft but he recognized some of the more powerful artillery.

'Those are Armstrongs…. And is that a Gatling gun?' He ran over what he knew of them in his mind. Although the Bakufu forces numbered about three times as many as their opponents, it was obvious even to his novice eyes that the Bakufu armies were outgunned and outdated. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he instead issued the order to advance to the frontline.

While they moved, he scowled as he caught sight of Saitou and Okita.

"Oy! Saitou, Okita! Where are your rifles?"

Saitou shrugged dismissively as Okita scratched his head.

"Well," Okita ventured haltingly, "they're more trouble then they're worth. I'm more likely to blow my own head off than anyone else's."

"Then how the hell are you going to fight the enemy at that distance with your sword? What are you going to do, throw it at them?" Hijikata smacked the back of Okita's head. "And you, Saitou, what's your excuse?" He jabbed a finger at the taller man's chest.

"Where's the fun in fighting them at a distance? Aiming at a target and pulling a trigger hardly requires much skill." Saitou tilted his head back, as though he were looking down his nose at his commanding officer. While his statement about skill might be debatable, Saitou had found the rifle practice exceedingly tedious.

"Fine!" Hijikata snapped. "Feel free to get yourselves shot up then. Don't expect me to mourn you, and don't you dare let the enemy break our ranks. Of all the times for Kondou-san to be away…" He began to mutter under his breath.

As Hijikata mounted his horse and turned to go, Okita shouted out after him.

"Do your best, Hijikata-san! Ganbare! We'll be cheering for you all the way!" Okita's flippant attitude not withstanding, a huge cheer welled up from all the men present: a cheer for the Shinsengumi, a pledge to valor in battle, a prayer for their victory. In the breeze, the bright red flag of the Shinsengumi rose high against the blue sky, the emblem "Makoto" – for true hearts and sincerity.

* * *

= January 7th =

"Saitou-san!" Okita called out over the din of explosions and the clash of steel. "I've been looking for you!"

Saitou was at that very moment engaged in a fight of one against many. Despite the enemies' firearms, they were hard pressed to gain the upper hand after their initial volley of bullets had missed – the people who could match Saitou in close combat were few and far between. Okita first slew one, then another, as he drew closer to Saitou until they were fighting back to back. They had often sparred against each other, so now they sparred together, their movements so precise and synchronized that one would have believed that they had rehearsed this very battle. Seeing that a man some yards away had managed to reload his weapon and was preparing to fire, Saitou lunged at him with a low growl. The rifle fell with a clatter as the soldier was impaled upon Saitou's Gatotsu.

Okita whistled in appreciation, and as if to prove a point, he caught two men at once in a single horizontal stroke. One would not to be outdone by the other.

Their Shinsengumi uniforms, though bloodstained and torn, were still clearly recognizable.

Soon, only one enemy remained standing, shakily holding out his sword with one hand while the other gripped the staff of a standard with white knuckles and sweaty palms. Saitou narrowed his eyes at the emblem on the flag – a sixteen-petal gold chrysanthemum on a field of burning red. Ever since that flag had appeared on the battlefield, the Bakufu alliance had crumpled in its path.

"Take that flag and leave," Okita spoke to the man from behind Saitou. Saitou snorted derisively, but Okita carried on. "Go now, before I change my mind. It is only thanks to that flag's protection that you have seen the Shinsengumi fight and lived to tell the tale."

With a fierce yell, the man charged as though to attack but instead fled straight past them, and then kept on running into a bamboo grove, the flag fluttering above his head.

"You shouldn't have let him go," Saitou said flatly as he flicked the blood off his blade, as he had done countless times that day.

"And cut down the Imperial Flag?" Okita shook his head incredulously. "As insensitive as you are to other people's sensibilities, you know what that flag symbolizes."

That was the crux of the matter. If it had been a simple question of military might, the odds might have been more even: the superior numbers of the Bakufu alliance against the superior weaponry of Satsuma and Choushuu. However, only a few hours into the battle on that first day, Satsuma had hoisted this flag through its ranks. The psychological impact was immediate and immense – if Satsuma fought under the Imperial flag, then that meant that they had claimed the role of the Emperor's army. To oppose them was to oppose the Emperor, something that was anathema to most men of Japan. The Bakufu leadership wavered, and without direction, their armies fought haphazardly as best as they could, but always faltering at the sight of that flag.

Saitou and Okita surveyed the scene around them. Further afield, the battle raged on. Though neither was a stranger to death, it was their first time seeing carnage on such a scale. Bodies as far as the eye could see, the smell of gunpowder stinging their nostrils and the acrid smoke stinging their eyes.

"Saitou-san, so long as that flag is raised against us, we could win every battle but still lose the war…."

Okita's words were cut off by a fit of coughing. He doubled over, trying to hide the blood that spilled from his mouth. When Saitou moved to help him, he shook his head, keeping him at arms length. He crouched down, wheezing, trying to catch his breath. Saitou handed him a flask of water. Long minutes passed before Okita was able to stand back up.

"You're overdoing it." Although he might sound detached, Saitou was genuinely concerned. "You shouldn't even be out on the battlefield."

"You could lock me in the deepest, most heavily guarded dungeon and you couldn't keep me away," Okita's voice rasped but was very firm. "They shot Kondou-san, and they killed Gen-san. This is my battle as much as anyone else's, and I have every reason to fight." Inoue Gensaburou had been shot through the neck two days ago. It had been a quick death, but it had caused them all much sorrow.

"Don't rush so quickly to death out of personal vengeance, Okita."

"And if I hadn't been out here, you mightn't have survived that last bout."

"Hmph."

"Hmph yourself, you know I'm right."

They began to move, as quickly as Okita could manage in his current state. The last bit of exertion had taken its toll on him, no matter his reputation as a genius swordsman. Okita's health was failing him. On all sides, they could hear the sounds of war – the metallic ring of steel against steel, the boom of the cannons, and the Gatling gun in the distance with its jarring rata-tata-tata.

They drew their swords as they heard a commotion ahead. Some riflemen crashed through the thicket, fleeing in terror. Wordlessly, Saitou and Okita headed towards the direction the men had come from, and there was a simultaneous sharp intake of breath as they saw what, or rather who, had caused the soldiers to run.

Red hair, a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, eyes as cold as ice – in all of Japan, there could be only one such man. He stood alone, surrounded by the bodies of those he had slain.

"Fancy meeting you again, and under these circumstances." Okita was the one who spoke first.

The man known as the Hitokiri Battousai did not reply.

"Stand back, Okita," Saitou stepped forward. "You're in no state to fight."

"… Saitou-san, I'm still the First Captain of the Shinsengumi – "

"Who happens to be suffering from consumption," Saitou cut him off before he could say anymore. "I'll be the one to finish the Hitokiri Battousai."

It was a peculiar feeling, as though a separate space had been created amidst the chaos all around them. Himura had sheathed his sword and adjusted his stance to perform battoujutsu. Saitou crouched, sword in his left hand, ready to launch into his Gatotsu. A gunshot rang through the air as if on cue, and the two men sprang into action. Matched in skill, both managed to dodge the initial attack and from there, it was a blur of steel. Okita watched intently, a hint of envy in his gaze. He might never engage in such a duel again, now that his body was truly beginning to fail. His heart pounded in his chest as he followed their movements, almost missing a beat as Saitou just avoided having his skull split in two. Saitou jumped back several yards, maintaining his distance as he reassessed his tactics. Fresh blood seeped from Himura's shoulder and Saitou's side.

And then, quite matter-of-factly, Saitou stated,

"I refuse to accept you as the Imperial Army."

"I never claimed to be." Himura narrowed his eyes. "…. Our differences are not so great after all."

"There is a world of difference between us, Battousai," Saitou snarled.

"In Kyoto, we both fought for what we believed to be right," Himura's voice dropped lower, increasing in intensity.

"Terrorists always hide behind a cause to justify their violence." Saitou readjusted his sword in his hand. "And your Ishin-Shishi superiors seem to have conveniently forgotten the half of it. How else would they now have all those western machines except that they fell into bed with them."

"The old system was corrupt and broken. The ordinary people of this land were suffering, had been suffering for too long. In order to change that, I did what was necessary." Himura glared at Saitou, but did Okita imagine it or was there a hint of doubt in those eyes? "But I have no personal quarrel against you, Saitou Hajime, nor you, Okita Souji."

"…. You may deal in death, but at least you are an honest broker." Okita spoke quietly from the sidelines.

It was true that over the course of their encounters, a grudging respect had grown between Himura and the Shinsengumi. Himura knew that the Shinsengumi had carried out their duties to the best of their capabilities, to keep the peace in Kyoto. For their part, Saitou and Okita both understood that there was no hypocrisy to Himura's words, that he truly was not motivated by a lust for power or money or some such selfish desire, but that he fought sincerely for his ideals.

Regardless, this was still a duel and they were still each other's deadliest foes. The two men leapt into the fray once again, both desperate to fend off the other's lethal strikes, neither able to land the finishing blow.

Then, without warning, all three of them were knocked off their feet by the close impact of a cannon ball. As they quickly tried to get back up, a whole battery of cannons seemed to be aimed at them. Cannonball after cannonball, the earth exploded all around them.

Just as suddenly, an entire battalion of Aizu cavalry came galloping towards them, frantically sounding the retreat. Between the dust and the showers of mud and the men on horses, Himura disappeared from Saitou's view.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The beleaguered cavalry captain was straining to maintain control over his troops. Spotting Saitou, he shouted, "You, Shinsengumi! You need to rejoin your main unit immediately!"

"What's the situation?" Saitou shouted back.

"The Shogun has left the battle! He left Osaka by ship this morning, heading back to Edo!"

"What?" Okita shouted in disbelief, having rejoined Saitou and running alongside the horse.

"Yoshinobu-sama has retreated to Edo, and he has taken the lords of Aizu and Kuwana with him! Our commanders are headed to Edo, so we must fall back at once and join them there!"

Pursued by the enemy, bombarded by artillery, Saitou and Okita barely managed to make their way back to the Shinsengumi camp. Only then did the news truly start to sink in, that the last shogun of the Tokugawa's had absconded from the battle, from the banners of the Emperor. The abandoned troops took stock of their situation, rallied as best as they could, and hastily followed their leaders north. The Shinsengumi too had sustained heavy casualties, and there was much bitterness in the air as they departed for Edo.

Not even Saitou was immune to the doubt and uncertainty – who could have imagined such an outcome? At the same time, it was true that he also derived a modicum of satisfaction from the fact that the Shinsengumi would follow Aizu, and that soon they would arrive in Edo, where Tokio would be waiting. From there, the Shinsengumi could keep fighting. They would uphold their duty. And he would finish his unfinished duel with Himura Battousai. He had no way of knowing then that his unfinished duel would linger for over a decade….

* * *

= February 8th – Edo =

"Ane-ue, I brought you some tea." Takagi Tami opened the screen doors and walked carefully towards Tokio, holding a tray.

"Thank you, Tami," Tokio smiled at her younger sister. "I was just thinking that I would like to take a break." She laid down her sewing as Tama sat down beside her.

"Ane-ue, why are you doing that yourself? Why not leave it to the maids?" Tami fingered the blue cloth curiously. She had never seen clothes like this before.

"There are some things that are so important that you cannot leave it for others to do." Tokio spread out the jacket for her sister to have a better look.

"It looks like the costumes for the Chuushingura, like the kabuki play." That made Tokio chuckle, which made Tami frown slightly. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you are right," Tokio patted her sister's head. "But you're too young to be going to kabuki, you have to wait until you're a little older."

"I'm already thirteen," Tami replied peevishly. "You were already allowed to do lots of things when you were thirteen."

Tokio smiled indulgently – it was true, but everyone in the household was quite protective of the youngest child, especially because she was not in the most robust health.

"You said that you were preparing new uniforms for those men," Tami continued to examine her sister's handiwork. "The Shinsengumi," she added, wrinkling her nose a little as she worked to remember.

"Yes, I ordered new jackets made for all the remaining captains and commanders. This is the last one." Tokio sipped her tea, hiding the expression on her face.

"So, you're just helping the maids with this one?" Tami took a sweet from the tray and tilted her head slightly, looking up at her sister. "He must be a very tall man…"

Tokio did not answer and instead lowered her gaze.

The Bakufu forces had made their way from the Battle of Toba-Fushimi to Edo in an uncoordinated fashion, and the Shinsengumi had arrived three weeks ago. They were stationed at Shinagawa, far from the Aizu compound, but word had reached Tokio about their current situation. Among the executive members, besides Inoue Gensaburou, Yamazaki Susumu had also lost his life during battle. Tokio had wept as she recalled how he had helped her many times in Kyoto, how he had gone out of his way to allow her to meet with Saitou while he was undercover, and had even been the one who arranged their last meeting at Sato's house. For that, she would be eternally grateful, and now she could never thank him again. She had heard about Kondou's gunshot wound and how it was slow to heal. She knew that Okita's health had taken a turn for the worse, and that he had been admitted to the clinic of the famous doctor Matsumoto Ryoujun. It was the most she could do for them at this time: to provide them with new uniforms, to try to raise their morale a little.

Morale overall was low among the Bakufu's soldiers. Since Yoshinobu's retreat from the battle, they had lost faith in their leader. The Aizu-han, however, stood firmly behind Matsudaira Katamori, as his retainers knew that he had practically been tricked onto that ship from Osaka and how incensed he had been that they were leaving their men behind. Even now, as the Tokugawa forces dithered and dallied, refusing to make any military decisions, the Aizu-han and some other allies were preparing to meet the advancing Imperial Army. "The so-called Imperial Army", Tokio's father had said scornfully.

As Tami chattered on about something that had happened in the kitchen with the maids, Tokio was only half-listening, her mind wandering over these thoughts. She took up her sewing again, answering her sister's questions absentmindedly, concentrating on the task at hand. She needed to complete the jacket by the afternoon so that she could send it with the rest of the delivery to the Shinsengumi quarters.

A short while later, their father appeared at the door, a troubled look on his face. Kojuurou's expression softened slightly when Tami greeted him, and he asked her briefly about her day. As Tami again launched into her story about the maids in the kitchen, he met Tokio's questioning eyes. He nodded at her, and although he frowned a little at the garment in her hands, he did not say anything.

Once Tami had finished, he patted her head and then said,

"Tami, I need a word with your sister. I will talk with you again later, so stay here and be a good girl."

Tokio stood up and followed her father to his private study. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw that Yamakawa Ookura was already seated there.

"Taizou, how are you?" She lowered herself onto the third cushion and greeted her old friend.

"…. I've been better, Sada-chan" came the wearied reply. She glanced at her father who had also taken a seat, the same troubled expression on both their faces.

"Whatever is the matter now?" She grew alarmed as she noticed how her father clenched his jaw and swallowed. She could not quite believe that she saw a glint of tears in Yamakawa's eyes.

"We received word," Kojuurou spoke haltingly with effort, "that yesterday, Emperor Mutsuhito declared the Tokugawa and their allies to be Imperial Enemies."

The color drained from Tokio's face.

"Imperial Enemies?" She whispered weakly. "How can that be?" The information refused to sink in, it was so alien to any view that she had of her lord and land. "We, Imperial Enemies…. " Her voice trailed off despairingly.

"The so-called Imperial Army," Kojuurou gave a little snort of derision, "are continuing their advance towards Edo. Commissioner Katsu Kaishuu has been sent to negotiate terms of the Bakufu's complete surrender and to ask the other side to rescind the declaration."

"Complete surrender? So, if we surrender, then they might not stain our reputation with such disgrace?" Tokio's voice rose anxiously.

"We must hope that Katsu-sama will be able to resolve this terrible situation." Yamakawa sounded doubtful however. "But this doesn't bode well for any of us. The senior retainers are in meetings now."

"We'll have to await the outcome of the negotiations, but the initial signals are that Satsuma will not accept a surrender without Aizu's acknowledgement of its role as Imperial Enemies…"

"So they want us to confess to this absurd falsehood?" Tokio's voice rose higher. "That is unacceptable!" To publically announce that Aizu had acted against the Emperor, that their lord was a traitor to the Imperial Throne was unimaginable – and not to mention completely inaccurate and unjust.

"We might be willing to surrender, but not on those terms," Yamakawa's expression was grim.

"Tokio, we must prepare to return to Aizu as soon as possible. Teru-hime-sama is already there, and she will be readying Wakamatsu Castle for the worst. You will assist her, of course." Kojuurou faced his daughter sternly.

Tokio bowed quickly in response. Aizu would rather continue to wage war than to accept such ignominy. She mentally began preparing a list of all the necessary arrangements and tasks.

"I'll be heading to talk to our military units and supporters. We're not the only ones who are in this boat." Yamakawa then looked at Tokio. "Sada-chan, your father tells me that you've been preparing some supplies for the Shinsengumi. I'll be visiting them tomorrow so I can deliver it then."

"…. It'll be ready by this evening." With that, Tokio excused herself from the conversation.

When she made her way back to her room, her mind still reeling from the news, she surprised Tami who hastily closed the drawer of the cabinet she had been rummaging through.

"Oh Tami," she admonished her sister halfheartedly, "I asked you not to go through my private belongings."

"I was just looking, Ane-ue," Tami looked at her pleadingly. "You have so many pretty things."

"As will you when you grow up." Tokio sighed.

"Please Ane-ue, please may I borrow these?" Tami held up three kanzashi hopefully: those exquisite replicas of a camellia, cherry blossoms and a gingko leaf.

Tokio narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Tami, I told you not to touch those," she said firmly as she took them away from the younger girl.

"Oh Ane-ue, I'm sorry, please don't be mean!" Tami looked startled that her normally gentle sister was glaring at her. "They're just so beautiful, I just want to see what they look like in my hair…."

Tokio sighed deeply and regained her composure.

"I'm sorry, Tami-chan," she said with patience. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you borrow these."

"You share everything else with me," Tami tried again.

"I'm sorry, these are the only things that I cannot share…." Tokio cajoled her sister apologetically. "These are very important to me and I cannot lend them to anyone else." Tami pouted, and Tokio sighed. "Tami, father says that we are to return to Aizu very soon. I will take you shopping to pick up some nice things before we do." Tami's face immediately brightened. "But I have to finish my sewing now, so please, be good."

"Yes Ane-ue." Tami was essentially a sweet girl, if a little spoilt. "And thank you. Would you like me to help you?"

For the rest of the afternoon, Tami watched as her sister deftly stitched the jacket together, helping her to hem the sleeves, adding a collar, and holding the ties in place until finally it was finished just as the sun began to sink on the horizon.

The next day, when Yamakawa Ookura arrived at the Shinsengumi camp for his meeting, he would also deliver a batch of new uniforms to the captains, 'courtesy of the Takagi family'. As the men gratefully tried them on, Saitou noticed that although the other men's jackets had been made roughly to their sizes, his fit him perfectly. A faint scent lingered on the cloth, a familiar fragrance that evoked memories of joy and an intense yearning. There had been no chance for him and Tokio to meet since he had arrived in Edo, and now it seemed that she would be headed to Aizu in a few days. It would be another while, he realized, before he would be able to see her again. For now though, this would have to do – and for the first time since the war had begun, he experienced a moment of genuine solace, a feeling of comfort in the proof that she thought of him as much as he thought of her.

* * *

In the days that followed, the Shinsengumi underwent rapid change. On February 12th, Tokugawa Yoshinobu would go into seclusion at the Kaneiji Temple at Ueno, in order to demonstrate that he had no desire to oppose the Emperor. On February 16th, Aizu-kou Matsudaira Katamori would depart Edo, along with his retinue. Over the next few days, the entire Aizu contingent would leave to return to their homeland in the north. For the first few days after Yoshinobu isolated himself at Kaneiji, the Shinsengumi were ordered to Ueno in order to secure the area, to protect the retired shogun from possible attack by malcontents. However, during that time, a debate raged within the Shinsengumi also as to what steps they should take next. It was obvious that the shogun had no intention of fighting, so some argued that they too should be prepared to surrender to the Imperial Army. However, most agreed that they would prefer to keep fighting, to face those who accused them of being the Imperial Enemy head-on. Nagakura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke were among the most adamant that they lay down their weapons, that they would take no action that set them at odds with the Emperor. Kondou Isami, on the other hand, had just one argument: that they could not abandon Aizu, to whom they owed their existence, and that they should eventually head to Aizu in order to support them. Even while they argued, an order came from the Bakufu leaders as to their next assignment. They were to hold a post at Katsunuma as the 'Kouyou Chinbu-tai": to suppress any skirmishes along the way between the advancing Imperials and the local militia forces – for any further fighting would be detrimental to the ongoing negotiations. However, things did not go smoothly, with both the Imperials and local militias raring for battle, and the Kouyou Chinbu-tai fell back in defeat, unable to accomplish their mission.

As it became apparent that Edo would soon fall to the Imperials, Harada and Nagakura absolutely would not accept Kondou's decision that the Shinsengumi should head to Aizu. They finally withdrew from the Shinsengumi on March 11th, taking their supporters with them. At one time, Hijikata would have hunted them down and forced them to commit seppuku for their desertion, but that was no longer feasible, nor did he have the heart.

Word finally came on March 13th that Katsu Kaishuu had arranged for the bloodless surrender of the Tokugawa forces and of Edo Castle to the Imperial Army. The rumor was that Satsuma, led by Saigou Takamori, had been adamant that he would raze Edo to the ground but had ultimately been dissuaded by the foreign powers of Britain, America and France – who feared that this would disrupt their future plans for trade with Japan. Reluctantly, Saigou had backed down, but now, his attention would be focused firmly on Aizu, and this time, no foreign intervention would prevent him from crushing his foe.

* * *

After the surrender of the Bakufu, those who still opposed the Imperial Army had no option but to head to the northern fiefdoms, such as Aizu, Shounai, Mutsu and Echigo, to the last strongholds of resistance.

At the end of March, as the remaining members of the Shinsengumi prepared to head to Aizu, Saitou Hajime paid a visit to Okita Souji, who was being nursed at the Ueki family compound at the behest of Doctor Matsumoto.

Despite his ill health, Okita insisted on rising from his bed and dressing properly to meet his guest. And even though Saitou tried to hide it, he was taken aback at how wan and fragile-looking Okita had become.

As they sat on the engawa, looking out onto the garden, Okita listened sadly as Saitou gave him the latest updates about the group.

"So…. Harada-san and Nagakura-san are gone now…." Okita looked up at sky wistfully.

"It feels strange," Saitou admitted. Although he could understand their reluctance to continue fighting the Imperial forces, he nonetheless could not have disagreed with them more.

"And everyone else will be going north soon," Okita sighed, "and I'll be left behind."

"Everyone asked me to give you their best regards," Saitou relayed. "You're missed on the frontlines."

Okita shook his head, and then murmured,

"I miss Kyoto. Those were good times."

Things had seemed so much simpler then, their duty clear cut and unambiguous. This war was something different altogether.

"Those were good times," Saitou agreed. The Shinsengumi had given him a purpose and direction in life. He could not imagine what his life would have been like otherwise.

"Hey, do you remember that time when you started a fight with Harada-san about your fundoshi?" Okita chuckled at the memory.

"That fight was not about fundoshi," Saitou growled. "Ahou."

"That was hilarious." Okita smiled, and he could see that there was the hint of a smile on Saitou's mouth too.

"You weren't even there."

"Yeah, but Harada-san re-enacted it for me."

"Ahou."

"And remember that time when Hijikata-san was giving a lecture and going on and on, and I fell asleep?"

"You fell asleep during every meeting."

"Not every meeting," Okita protested. "But that was the time that Hijikata-san threw a book at me and asked me what I thought."

"You picked up the book and opened it – " Saitou did remember.

"And then I put it on my head," Okita continued, "and said, 'this book can also be a hat'."

With that, he broke down in peals of laughter, clutching his stomach. Saitou snorted too as he tried to suppress a laugh and failed. It had been a genuinely absurd, genuinely funny moment, all the more so because Hijikata had been incensed.

"Aaah, see, good times." Okita coughed several times as he caught his breath.

"Ahou."

"That's the third time you've called me that today, you must be in a good mood."

"You're mistaken. I'd almost forgotten how irritating you could be."

"I can't believe that I'm not going with you to Aizu…." Okita's voice trailed off. Saitou said nothing, taking a slow drink of his tea instead. "…. I haven't even had a chance to wear the new uniform jacket that Tokio-san sent me…." Tokio had made sure that Okita received his too, despite his absence.

"You'll just have to follow us when you recover," Saitou said with fake nonchalance.

"…. Saitou-san, you've always been bluntly honest," Okita looked at Saitou straight in the eyes. "Don't start lying to me now out of tact."

Okita knew, and Okita knew that Saitou knew, that the end was not far off for him. Saitou looked back at him, and then after a moment, nodded.

"Can you do me a favor?" Okita asked after they had sat in silence a while. "I want you to take a few things with you."

"Where do you want me to take them?"

Okita stood up and went to his chest of drawers.

"A letter for Kondou-san, a letter for Hijikata-san," he checked a sheaf of papers. "And please return this to Tokio-san." He pulled out a neatly folded, never worn blue jacket. Saitou raised his eyebrows. "I want her to have it back."

"Okita, I understand what you're doing, but I can't do that." Saitou knew that Tokio would not accept it. "She will be hurt if you return it." He watched Okita run his fingers along the collar tenderly. "She wanted you to have it, so you should keep it."

"…. Alright, but please make sure she knows how much I appreciated it." Okita smiled sadly as he carefully placed it back in the chest.

"She already knows, Okita." If ever a woman had understood them, it was her.

"Well then, I guess that the two of you will just have to share this instead." Okita was now looking at his sword stand, and Saitou watched with furrowed brow as Okita picked up his wakizashi. "You mightn't find much use for it, but it's a very good wakizashi."

"You want to give me your wakizashi?" Saitou did not reach out to take the proffered blade.

"Yes. I want the both of you to keep it, as a token of our friendship." Okita held it out with a smile, as though he were sharing some trinkets and not one of his most prized possessions.

"…. You were always the best partner to spar with." Okita's smile widened at Saitou's words.

"And you'll admit that I was the better swordsman," Okita said impishly.

"Hmph." At any other time, Saitou might have disagreed.

"Saitou-san, I'm glad that we are friends. And I'm glad that I met Tokio-san. And I'm glad that you two are good for each other. It gives me some hope for this crazy world of ours."

Saitou silently accepted both Okita's words and his sword. There was no need for him to speak, for Okita already knew what Saitou did not say: that Okita was Saitou's best comrade and closest friend. It need not be said, for Saitou simply took his own wakizashi and placed it on the sword stand, and then attached his new sword, his friend's sword, to his belt.

And although Saitou would depart with a simple farewell, "take care of yourself, and I'll visit again when I can", Okita knew that his friend would mourn him deeply and sincerely, and though they would not see each other again, his grave would be well tended for many years to come.

* * *

No sooner had the Shinsengumi left Edo, than they met enemy forces hindering their every path. They fought on towards Aizu, but after they were surrounded by Imperial forces at Nagare-yama to devastating effect, it appeared as though it was the end of the road. The victorious army demanded the unconditional surrender of their commander, not aware of whom exactly they had been fighting. Kondou stated his desire to commit seppuku rather than surrender, thinking that perhaps his sacrifice might persuade the enemy to spare his men. Hijikata vehemently opposed this decision, and tried to convince his lifelong partner and friend that he would find them some way out of this situation. Kondou resolved instead to submit to the Imperial troops.

"Toshi, when I surrender, use that distraction as an opportunity to get the men out of here. Take them to Aizu." Those were Kondou Isami's last orders for Hijikata Toshizou. On that day, April 3rd, Kondou was taken into the custody of the Tosa battalion who had defeated them, giving them his name as 'Ookubo Yamato'.

That order was the only one that Hijikata could not obey. Refusing to abandon his commander, and the only leader that he truly acknowleged, he decided that he would have to go to Commissioner Katsu Kaishuu and plead for his arbitration in the matter – if anyone could negotiate the release of a prisoner, it was he. Time was of the essence – Kondou was too well known to remain unrecognized for long, and when his true identity was revealed, his fate would be certain execution. There would be no mercy for the members of the Shinsengumi, who had been the scourge of the Ishin-Shishi for all those years in Kyoto. Hijikata transferred command of the Shinsengumi to Saitou Hajime, as the next most senior officer, and ordered him to proceed to Aizu immediately.

Hijikata managed to return to Edo in almost inhuman time, succeeded in getting an audience before Katsu Kaishuu, and almost convinced him to intervene. However, around the same time, a messenger arrived at the estate, informing them that a Tosa battalion under the leadership of Tani Tateki had captured Kondou Isami, Commander of the Shinsengumi. There was no ambiguity about the statement, and Kondou's fate had clearly been sealed. Hijikata had wept before for his comrades, for Yamanami Keisuke's death, for Toudou Heisuke, for Inoue Gensaburou, for Yamazaki Susumu, for Okita Souji. He had shed tears despite his anger when Nagakura Shinpachi and Harada Sanosuke had walked away – but none of those tears equaled his tears for Kondou when he found out that Kondou was to be beheaded in a public execution at Itabashi and his head to be taken to Kyoto for public presentation, like a common criminal. He bitterly admonished himself over and over. "I should have let him commit seppuku when he wanted, so that he could die a samurai's death."

* * *

= April 11th =

Just as Hijikata was learning of Kondou's fate, the nearly two hundred remaining members of the Shinsengumi were arriving at last in Wakamatsu, the capital of the Aizu province. They had been running almost without rest for two days, managing to avoid any further clashes with enemy forces. Exhausted, filthy, but still alive, they were at last in friendly territory. The people of the city stopped and stared at the battle-stained men as they made their way to the castle to report to the garrison commanders.

As Saitou walked through the city, he could not help but appreciate the charms of the place. Rustic buildings with high-sloping, thatched roofs to withstand the harsh rigors of winters. There were many green spaces and the cherry trees had just begun to bloom. The city enjoyed a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains and lakes. Wakamatsu was a castle city, and the main fortress was the oldest and strongest in the entire northeastern region of Japan. The castle itself was magnificent, so beautiful that it was commonly referred to as "Flying Crane Castle". So this was Takagi Tokio's homeland. He observed the people hustling and bustling in a no-nonsense manner, going about their business. He could tell, despite the lack of obvious panic, that the entire city was preparing for war.

Soon, word of them spread quickly as messengers ran ahead with the news that the famed Shinsengumi had arrived in Wakamatsu. As they reached the castle gates, Yamakawa Ookura and Sagawa Kanbei (one of the most senior retainers) came out to greet them. After inquiring briefly about the absence of both Kondou Isami and Hijikata Toshizou, they welcomed Saitou Hajime as the commanding officer. After so many days of battle and rough travel, the Shinsengumi could finally rest awhile in comfort.

Having informed the men of the basics around the fort, which was essentially a town in itself with various enclosures and buildings, they then told Saitou that he was to present himself for an audience with Katamori-kou later that day. As Saitou washed and changed his clothes, he felt that the weight on his shoulders had been lifted somewhat. Perhaps it was the safety of the fortress walls, or perhaps it was the heartening presence of steadfast allies, but a part of him acknowledged that it also had to do with the fact that he was now closer to Tokio than he had been for months.

It was a deliberate decision that he presented himself at the main castle building much earlier than necessary, knowing that he would be shown to a waiting room and left in relative privacy. He remained calm and collected as he mentally prepared himself for the meeting he knew would take place. As cool as he tried to be, his heart could not help but clench in his chest when Tokio entered the room quietly.

"I was asked to bring you refreshments," she murmured softly as she laid down a tray of tea things.

"You mean that you asked if you could bring me refreshments," he grinned wolfishly at her as she blushed and looked down.

Saitou gently caught her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him again. He stroked her cheek as her eyes searched his face, as though to read from it all that had happened in the months since they had last met. He fleetingly touched the kanzashi in her hair.

"It suits you." The pink mother-of-pearl cherry blossoms accentuated her jet-black hair, stirring in him emotions that he had suppressed for all this time that he had been at war.

"It is cherry blossom season, after all." Tokio's blush deepened as he drew her face closer, until the tips of their noses were almost touching.

"…. I told you that the Shinsengumi would fight for Aizu." His low voice enchanted her as much as his amber eyes.

"…. And I told you that you would always be welcome in Aizu." Her voice became a soft whisper as she gently pressed her lips to his.

"Welcome to Aizu, Hajime-sama."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

For those of you who did not read my updated profile page:

A million thanks to all the readers out there who wrote to me and reviewed and kept encouraging me to finish this. The last couple of years took their toll, as my professional life took over everything and my personal life was in chaos. I was also suffering from writer's block as I approached the climax of this story, and the most difficult part in my view as many characters had to say their final farewells. As for my writing, I am desperately out of practice and I know that I haven't done them justice, and I apologize for that. I won't ask reviewers to go easy on me, but as always, I would be delighted for your honest feedback. In any case, at last, I'm in the right frame of mind to forge ahead, and I have already completed research for the rest of the story (about three or four chapters left). I hope people will bear with me until the end, because I will finish this, hopefully before the end of August when my life picks up again. Your kind words and thoughts mean the world to me and it's really the reason why I keep writing – because I've imagined this story so many times over the years, and I know how it happens in my mind, but it's so humbling to know that others want to know too. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support.

With regard to characterization, I have tried to draw on Watsuki's tone inasmuch as possible, although I know I do not always get it right. For instance, it is quite clear from the manga that Kenshin (and the other characters) view the Meiji era as imperfect, and the cause of much of the sorrowful situations in the story. And where Saitou is concerned, I hope you don't think he is too out-of-character, especially as it applies to Tokio. After all, he's the kind of man who unabashedly announced to Kenshin and Misao that he is in fact married, and even calls Tokio a capable women: men back in those days generally never praised their wives in public, so a lot of Japanese Saitou fans took it as a sign that Saitou was in fact a loving husband.

As for the operational aspects of this chapter, I have based the action on historical events that actually took place. The dates are as accurate as I could discover and the locations also. If you find any discrepancies, please let me know, but I also beg your indulgence that this is an entirely fictional account and I cannot aim for complete accuracy.

* Consumption is the old name for tuberculosis. The Japanese term would be 'rougai' which is currently known as 'hai-kekkaku'.

1. Historical events: Most of the events with dates are historical, though a full list of them here would make this far too long, that it's a shorter list to name the scenes that did not. Obviously, scenes concerning Tokio are fictionalized, as are other character interactions. However, the circumstances surrounding those scenes are very real. And sadly, the deaths of these men are very real also.

2. Ganbare: the traditional good luck cheer in Japan, literally means "try your best".

3. Saitou vs Kenshin at the Battle of Toba-Fushimi: according to the manga, this is the last place where they crossed swords during the Bakumatsu. I couldn't resist it, and tweaked the opening scene from manga volume 7. I tried to incorporate as much of the feelings from that volume as I could, but I'm not sure that I managed to do it right….

4. Ane-ue: formal way of addressing an older sister in old Japanese.

5. Imperial Enemies: this was the worst possible label that one could receive back in those days, reserved for the worst traitors of the land. As most Japanese people truly revered the Emperor back in the day, it was a terrible thing to befall Aizu, especially as they were among the most loyal regions to the previous Emperor.

6. Okita and Saitou: regarding Okita's story about the book, this was a scene taken directly from one of my favorite memories of my late and very dear friend, who in turn borrowed it from a scene in Family Guy. He was hilarious, as I imagine Okita to be, and he is missed as much as Saitou misses Okita.

7. Wakizashi: most samurai would usually carry two swords, a longer sword for regular fighting and a shorter wakizashi.

8. Aizu-Wakamatsu, in present day Fukushima Prefecture, is a fantastic place and the castle still stands as a major tourist attraction. Unfortunately, since the Fukushima Daiichi nuclear plant disaster, people are reluctant to visit but I would encourage people to visit.

#######


	31. Chapter 30: The Battle of Aizu

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 30 – The Battle of Aizu **

= April 11th, Keio Year 4 (1868) =

"Welcome to Aizu, Saitou Hajime." Matsudaira Katamori, Daimyo of Aizu, greeted the man kneeling in front of him.

"Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi, at your service." Saitou lifted his head and sat up straight at the lord's signal.

"How far you have come - all the way from Kyoto with us." Katamori smiled, although his expression was tinged with sadness. "I regret that you are not here under better circumstances. It seems so long ago that I first commissioned Kondou Isami and the Shinsengumi. You served the Shugoshoku well, and for that I am grateful."

"We were simply carrying out our duty, as we continue to do today." Although they were no longer in Kyoto, the Shinsengumi still abided by their strict code of conduct.

"We are grateful that you have made it to our land," Katamori continued. "It seems that we have lost quite a few allies along the way. Your presence here heartens us all."

"In truth, there was no where else we could have gone." Saitou's answer was not meant to downplay their commitment but rather to underscore the fact that it was a matter of course as far as he was concerned.

"I deeply regret that Commander Kondou and Vice Commander Hijikata are not present." Katamori bowed his head and took a deep breath. "I wonder, have you any word of them?"

"No, not since Kondou-san submitted to the Tosa army at Nagareyama." Saitou gave a small shake of his head. This was something that had weighed on Saitou.

"Then it is with great sorrow that I tell you this," Katamori spoke hesitantly in a low voice. "Word reached us only yesterday that the Commander is to be publically executed later this month, and his head taken to Kyoto." Katamori's jaw clenched with emotion. "It is a most distressing matter, truly an unbefitting fate for a great samurai."

It was jarring news, and Saitou had to fight to control himself. His leader, his commander, a man born to a peasant family who out of pure strength of will had created the Shinsengumi and become one of the most famous samurai in Japan – how pitiful it was that he would be subjected to such humiliation at the very end.

"I am truly sorry, Saitou." Katamori's regret was deep and sincere.

Saitou bowed his head, hiding the expression in his eyes.

"Do you have any knowledge of Vice Commander Hijikata's movements?" he asked after a pause.

"No, I'm afraid." Katamori shook his head. "However, it is likely that it is because he is traveling, even now on his way to join you."

"In that case, I would request that you accept me as the interim commander of the Shinsengumi until he arrives." Saitou looked up at the lord, under whose authority they had served all this time.

"Of course," Katamori nodded quickly in acknowledgement. "Sagawa Kanbei, whom you met earlier, will coordinate your assignments and missions with my army. For now, we are still preparing the city for battle, and your expertise and experience will be most appreciated among the ranks."

"I will be awaiting Sagawa-san's instructions."

"I also hear that Takagi Kojuurou has invited you and Sagawa to his home to dine tonight."

Saitou nodded in answer; Tokio had extended the invitation when they had met earlier.

"Takagi is a good man." Katamori smiled again, but the wistful tone did not leave his voice. "Of course I am biased, but all my men are good men. I can only try my best to be worthy of their loyalty."

"I have been impressed by the people of Aizu, not least because of their dedication to their lord and their land." Saitou placed great value on loyalty, and he respected it when he recognized it in others.

"My people are good people," Katamori lowered his head in a slight bow, "and while they are willing to fight for what is right, I must do my utmost to do right by them…."

The lord of Aizu shifted slightly and sat up straighter. He spoke quietly but very clearly.

"To you, Saitou, and to all the Shinsengumi, I understand that I am asking you to lay your lives on the line for me and this land. For that, for my part, I pledge to you that what little is in my power, I will gladly do for you."

Saitou had always thought that Matsudaira Katamori was a gracious man, and he confirmed now that he was not mistaken. Here was a man who appreciated the Shinsengumi, who acknowledged their efforts on his behalf, and who grieved the heavy sacrifices that they had made. Years later, although his power would have dwindled almost to naught, although neither could have foreseen the circumstances, Matsudaira Katamori would keep his word.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Saitou was guided to an upper-class district in the city. The Takagi home was an elegant, understated estate: not overwhelming but large, traditional but not old-fashioned. Just inside the gate, a weeping cherry tree was in bloom - one could almost imagine that it was bowing to welcome guests.

When the servant-guide announced Saitou's arrival, there was a flurry of activity in the inner chambers of the house. Presently, the mistress of the house appeared to greet him. Saitou blinked a few times, unable to conceal his surprise. Takagi Katsuko was an uncanny manifestation of what Tokio would look like if she were twenty years older.

"Saitou-sama, I am Takagi Kojuurou's wife, Katsuko. Thank you for joining us at such short notice." Katsuko knelt gracefully and bowed low.

"If you're sure I'm not imposing." Saitou returned her bow, his mother's lessons about manners coming back to him from bygone days. He had never paid much attention to matters of etiquette, but he was conscious of the fact that he did not want to make a bad first impression on this woman.

"My husband has not returned yet from the castle, I regret to say that he might have been delayed. I presume he will bring Sagawa-sama with him." Katsuko explained with another bow, causing Saitou to bow again in reply. "In the meantime, please, make yourself comfortable. If you would follow me…."

She rose to her feet in one smooth movement, and bowed once more. When Saitou returned it reflexively, she lowered her head again, and for a few moments, there was a wave of heads bobbing up and down.

A soft chuckle caused both Katsuko and Saitou to look up; Saitou felt faintly annoyed that he had been caught in such an uncharacteristic display.

"My, I would have thought we were staging a bowing contest." Tokio smiled as she walked towards them. "Mother, how long were you going to keep him standing here in the entrance hall?" She chided Katsuko teasingly.

"Saitou-sama, I believe you have already met my daughter, Tokio." Katsuko tilted her head with an apologetic air. She did not approve of her daughter laughing at their guest.

"The maids were asking for you," Tokio informed her mother. "Something about the dinnerware. I can show Saitou-sama to the garden room."

Saitou looked from daughter to mother and back to the daughter, and nodded. Katsuko made her excuses and disappeared down one corridor, while Tokio led Saitou through another.

"Your mother," Saitou spoke suddenly as they turned a corner, "is a good looking woman."

For a second, Tokio looked bewildered at the unexpected comment, but then smiled. She had often been told that she was the image of her mother in her youth.

"So typical, you and your backhanded compliments." She tossed her head mockingly, looking back at him over her shoulder.

"How was that backhanded?" Saitou arched an eyebrow.

"Then shall I tell my father that he should beware of your intentions towards the lady of the house?" She laughed mischievously.

"Ahou."

She smiled at him again, and stopped in front of a pair of painted silkscreen doors. Everything about this house, Saitou noted, was tasteful and unpretentious but of very high quality. Tokio really had been raised wanting for nothing, he could see. She slid open the doors and he stepped into a bright, spacious room overlooking the garden. Grey flagstones paved a courtyard that extended as far as a stream that ran from one corner of the view, and then disappeared into a row of bamboo. A small wooden bridge spanned the water, on the other side of which a few irises were already in bloom, adding a splash of color to the verdant, mossy scene. A bush warbler's distinctive call echoed through the room.

It was a peaceful moment, and in that moment, they could imagine that they had left the war-torn world behind.

Saitou watched Tokio as she prepared tea and set out some senbei, freshly grilled and still hot. There was no hiding the happiness that she felt; it showed in her every expression.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked by way of starting conversation.

She glanced up at him while she poured a fresh cup of green tea, trying unsuccessfully to suppress her smile.

"Although it might be inappropriate, considering the circumstances," she lowered her gaze, "I cannot help but feel happy that you are here…." Her voice trailed off into a sigh. "I cannot believe you are here, really here, in Aizu, in my home."

"I can't believe your father asked me to dine." He took the teacup from her, his hands covering hers briefly.

"I was just as surprised," Tokio said a little hesitantly. "In the past, he would have scolded me terribly if he thought I was meeting privately with a man."

Instead, Kojuurou had matter-of-factly told her that if she were going to see Saitou Hajime, she was to invite him to their house that evening.

"Perhaps he's given up on you," Saitou smirked at her. "Your reputation must be beyond redemption by now."

"Well!"

She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. He caught her wrist, and as their eyes met, a powerful urge to hold her welled up inside him. He drew her into his arms, for the second time that day. Her head rested upon his shoulder for a few seconds, even though they both knew that this was not the time nor place. She reluctantly pulled away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

They sat in silence for a while, satisfied by the mere presence of the person who was their perfect other. The sun was already beginning to set, bathing the garden in a soft, rose-colored light. Their world might be tumbling down around them, but here, now, all seemed right.

They both turned at the sound of approaching footsteps; Saitou felt a slight prick of apprehension as he awaited the entrance of Tokio's father. However, the person who opened the door was a teenage boy, holding a shinai in his hand.

"Ane-ue! Why didn't you tell me that he was here?"

"Morinosuke, where are your manners?" Tokio frowned at her brother. "And you should not be carrying your shinai around the house."

Morinosuke ignored Tokio's scolding and knelt before Saitou.

"I am Takagi Morinosuke, son of Takagi Kojuurou! It is my honor to present myself before you, Captain Saitou!" Morinosuke announced proudly in a loud voice. "Is it true that you fought all the way from Kyoto to join us for battle?" He looked up eagerly at the older man, and Saitou could not help but be a little amused by the youth's obvious admiration.

"Is that what you heard?" He looked questioningly at Tokio.

"Your reputation precedes you," she murmured. "The Shinsengumi have become a role model of sorts for the young men here."

"If you please, I humbly request your instruction!" The boy's voice was still breaking, Saitou noted.

"So you brought your shinai?" Saitou considered his request; Morinosuke's brashness might be attributed to adolescence, but he was also very earnest.

"Yes!" The youngster was beaming with anticipation, his face flushed red. He reminded Saitou of a young monkey.

"You really do not have to," Tokio said apologetically, throwing her brother a reproachful look. "Morinosuke, you should not bother our guest."

"No, it's fine." Saitou stood up. "Come then." He turned to Tokio and said, "I'll need my geta."

"You really do not have to. Are you sure you don't mind?" Tokio seemed slightly embarrassed by her brother's presumptuous behavior.

Saitou, however, did not appear annoyed.

"I was his age once too." Back then, with all the obsession of youth, he had practiced his swordsmanship tirelessly and nothing had mattered more to him than honing his skill.

"How strange! Here I thought you had hatched from an egg, just as you are now," Tokio teased Saitou, and it was true that it was difficult to imagine him as a boy.

"I'll need my geta." Saitou repeated, and although he glared at her, his lips betrayed a hint of a smile.

Tokio bowed and rose to her feet to do as she was asked. As she left the room, Saitou noticed another figure hiding timidly in the corridor, peeking in curiously.

"What now?" Saitou asked Morinosuke, exasperation creeping into his voice.

"That is our younger sister, Tami." Morinosuke explained. "Tami, come greet our guest." He called out to her in a commanding tone, very much the older brother now that Tokio was gone.

Tami stared at Saitou as she walked towards them, a slip of a girl with the same inquisitive eyes as Tokio. It seemed that in her curiosity, she had forgotten how to introduce herself politely to their guest. She stared at him with her mouth open, blinking as she assessed the stranger. When she finally spoke, the first thing out of her mouth was:

"Do you want to marry my sister?"

For a second, Saitou felt completely disarmed as he seized up at the unexpected question.

"Tami!" Morinosuke snapped at her with a 'tsk'. "You know Ane-ue can't get married!" At that, Saitou turned towards him, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. "She's too old - she's going to be twenty-two in a few days time. She's such an old maid."

"Who's an old maid?" Tokio asked in a quietly menacing voice. She had returned, holding Saitou's footwear.

"Lots of men want to marry Ane-ue!" Tami countered, with all the confidence that she was defending her sister's honor.

"Tami! That is no way to act in front of our guest! And you too, Morinosuke! If you want Saitou-sama to instruct you, you better mind yourself!" Tokio's face was bright red as she struggled to maintain her composure. She looked beseechingly at Saitou, but Saitou merely shrugged as though to say, "they're your siblings". He took his geta from Tokio and made his way to the courtyard.

"Saru-no-suke, was it?" He called out to the boy.

"It's Morinosuke." The boy corrected him with a puzzled look – Saitou had literally called him 'monkey boy'.

"Show me what you wanted to show me."

Almost an hour later, when Takagi Kojuurou returned from the castle in the company of Sagawa Kanbei, Morinosuke was already sweating hard under the strict eye of his impromptu instructor.

"Haha! Your son will be the envy of all the youngsters of Wakamatsu!" The senior retainer guffawed at the sight. "A personal lesson under the tutelage of the famous Miburo, huh?"

Saitou bowed in greeting to the two men but did not pause in his instruction.

"Bring in your elbow more - your side is wide open."

"No, you need to pivot with your back leg to keep your balance."

"Keep your wrists flexible, otherwise your movements will be stiff."

Tokio and Tami were sitting on the engawa, playing cat's cradle, although Tokio's attention was clearly not focused on the game.

"So that is the man who saved our daughter's life in Kyoto," said a soft voice from behind Kojuurou. Katsuko had followed her husband into the room.

"On more than one occasion." Kojuurou sighed, reminded of the fact.

"She was always a troublemaker. You spoiled her too much." Katsuko smiled at her husband.

"I should have been stricter with her," Kojuurou agreed.

"No wonder she never wanted to marry." Katsuko murmured quietly, causing Kojuurou a pang of anxiety. Neither Tokio nor Kojuurou had told her about Tokio's involvement with Saitou, but Katsuko had seen the way her daughter looked at the man, and her intuition told her that Tokio's attentions were not unwelcome. However, she did not say anything on the matter. Instead, she called out gently to Saitou.

"Saitou-sama, we are almost ready to serve dinner, if you would please come inside."

Saitou nodded and made to head inside. Morinosuke bowed deeply to Saitou, shouting

"Thank you very much for your instruction!"

Katsuko watched as Tokio stood up to guide Saitou to the washroom so that he could clean up before the meal. She looked at her husband, wondering what he knew, for although Saitou Hajime might present an inscrutable mask to the world, there was no hiding the ease with which he interacted with Tokio, nor the light in her daughter's eyes.

* * *

Sagawa Kanbei was in a fiery mood. Then again, Sagawa Kanbei was usually in a fiery mood.

"And we will meet the wretched Satsuma armies and make them pay for their villainy! We will fight them in the mountains and down the rivers! We will beat them black and blue back to the south! Let them come! We will defend our lord, our beautiful land, and we will ride out the oncoming storm, and we will persevere against this tyranny, even though we be alone!"

Saitou noted that the senior retainer had barely drunk a cup of sake and yet he had already worked himself into a frenzy.

The men dined separately, as was the custom on such occasions. Except for Katsuko checking in on them from time to time, and Tokio appearing with a tray of sake (she had poured them their first cup, much to Saitou's satisfaction), they were left to their own company.

"Those dastardly Satsuma crooks! That they would stoop so low as to align themselves with Choushuu radicals! And despite the entreaties of Katamori-kou, they ignore our gestures of good faith!" Sagawa shook his head disgustedly. This had become an endless topic of outraged conversation for the Aizu-han.

Ever since Aizu had been branded as Imperial Enemies, Matsudaira Katamori had dispatched negotiators to try to avert the approaching invasion. He had indicated his willingness to submit to the Imperial Authority, except that he protested at being branded as the enemy of the Emperor. Aizu and its allies continued to petition the Imperial Court for clemency, but their appeals fell on deaf ears, their years of faithful service to the previous emperors disregarded. Satsuma was not interested in a negotiated settlement with their archrival, and they were determined to raze Aizu in order to ensure that it would pose no threat to Satsuma's position in the new regime. Having been denied a battle at Edo, it seemed they would not be appeased except by blood. The only terms of surrender that they would accept was the head of Matsudaira Katamori, the unconditional forfeit of their lands and assets, and the dissolution of the Aizu-han. Not a single man or woman of Aizu was prepared to swallow those terms. There would be no avoiding the war.

"Though we stand alone in the breach, yet we are undaunted as we make ready to defend our honor, our lord and our land!" Sagawa's voice rose as he raised his fist.

"We're not quite alone," Kojuurou corrected him calmly. "The Northern Alliance is strong." He was referring to the coalition of the domains of Yonezawa, Shounai, Sendai and Nagaoka: Aizu's last allies in the battle. They had rallied behind Aizu, protesting at the unjust treatment of their neighbor.

"Ka-ka-ka!" Sagawa's laugh was loud and unique, famous throughout Wakamatsu. "And now we have the famed Miburo here to help protect our city!"

"Sagawa-san," Kojuurou tried to caution the senior retainer, glancing at Saitou.

"I do not mind." Miburo – the wolves of Mibu – may not have been the most flattering of epithets, but it was a testament to their work in Kyoto, and if the Shinsengumi were feared as wolves, then Saitou would wear that as a badge of honor.

"Indeed, consider it an accolade!" Sagawa threw back his head and laughed again. "I certainly do when they call me the Demon Sagawa!"

"Vice Commander Hijikata is also called a demon," Saitou sipped his sake. "It never hurt him in the field."

"Hah! Of course it didn't!" Sagawa took a drink and smacked his lips. "I'll be looking forward to meeting him when he arrives."

Saitou's face was as impassive as ever, betraying none of his concerns for his superior. Instead, he focused his attention on his sake cup. It was the first time in months that he had had a drink this fine.

"Saitou," Kojuurou addressed him with a serious expression. "You realize that you have a reputation to live up to." Saitou nodded curtly; Morinosuke had shown him the kind of attention that he could expect.

"It's a boost to our morale, no doubt about it." Sagawa eyed him thoughtfully. "I'd like to have the Shinsengumi participate in training and in the drills. Although, it's a shame that now the bulk of our fighting is done with those dratted western weapons. Hmph! Where's the artistry in that? We samurai may well spend a lifetime trying to master our sword, but hey now, any rube with some gunpowder and a rifle can blow off his head." Sagawa growled with distaste.

"There's only one trick to fighting guns with swords," Saitou coolly stated.

"And what's that?" Sagawa raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just stay alive." It was as simple as that.

Sagawa furrowed his brow, his mouth open as though to argue, but after a few seconds, he laughed again.

"Ka-ka-ka! That's all there is to it at the end of the day, isn't it?" Sagawa looked at Saitou approvingly. "Actually, Takagi told me that he'd observed your skill firsthand, when assassins targeted our compound in Kyoto."

"Yes." Saitou remembered the incident well.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to seeing it for myself."

Saitou turned his head and looked Kojuurou straight in the eye.

"That night, Takagi-san," Saitou spoke without hesitation. "That night I told you that you had my respect."

"Aaah." Kojuurou nodded slowly, holding Saitou's gaze. He too remembered the night. "…. You told me that you would like time to earn my respect." He took a deep breath, "You have earned my respect, Saitou Hajime. I regret that it was not under better circumstances."

It was Saitou who looked away first, bowing his head to Tokio's father. The words of Matsudaira Katamori echoed in his mind. Indeed, how far had he come, and how much had he lost; yet those words provided some solace.

"Hah, isn't this all very well!" Sagawa slapped his knee. "I can tell that I'll enjoy working with you, Saitou. Let's drink to that!" He moved to refill both their cups, and Kojuurou in turn refilled his.

"To Aizu! Kanpai!" They toasted once.

"To the Shinsengumi!" They toasted again.

And one last toast –

"To living to tell the tale!"

Kojuurou fixed Saitou with a keen look.

"First, we must get through this war. Try to come out of it alive, Saitou."

* * *

= April 15th =

"My dear ladies! Put your back into it! We cannot allow for any half-measures here!" A tall, wiry woman shouted out to the few dozen women assembled before her. "We are the wives and daughters of samurai! We must be prepared to defend our homes and families against the enemy!"

The women thrust their naginatas into the straw targets with as much force as they could muster.

"Again! I'm telling that you really have to put your back into it! Like this! …. Hiyaaaa!"

Saitou observed from a distance, impressed at her demonstration. With her sleeves tied up, he could see the muscles of her arm were well defined. He had been crossing the castle grounds with Sagawa, on his way to the army drills, when he had noticed the women practicing – Tokio among them.

"That's Nakano Takeko," Sagawa explained as Saitou stopped to watch. "Remarkable woman. Her father insisted that all his children train in the martial arts from a young age, and she became so skilled that her master adopted her." Sagawa gave a small shake of his head and sighed. "The problem is that she is insisting that she be allowed to lead a group of women fighters on the frontlines."

"Women on the frontlines?" Saitou frowned. Female warriors, and skilled female warriors at that, were not unheard of. However, a troop of female warriors was unprecedented.

"Our women are brought up and trained to protect their households, but we have no intention of turning them into soldiers." Sagawa sighed again. "However, here in Aizu, we have women like her. Oh, and you haven't been introduced to Yamamoto Yae yet. She's a real character."

"Who is she?"

"The daughter of one of our artillery instructors. She's a better shot than most of our riflemen, much to their chagrin. She's probably over at the shooting range now."

"Are all the women of Aizu so bold?" Saitou had thought that Tokio was an exception in her outspoken manner and involvement in men's affairs, but now he wondered whether this was the nature of the women of Aizu.

"Hah! Well, we do love our women and we acknowledge them as our better halves. Unlike those Satsuma fools." Sagawa could not help but add that jibe; in all of Japan, Satsuma men had a reputation for being the most chauvinistic in the country.

Saitou could see Tokio trying hard to follow Takeko's instructions. Her technique was not bad, he noted, but she lacked strength. Seeing that Saitou watched her movements intently, Sagawa grinned.

"Hey, what say you go over there and give them a few pointers." It might be amusing to see how Saitou fared against them, Sagawa thought.

"Well then, you must introduce me." To his surprise, Saitou did not object.

As they walked over, the women as one stopped and stared. When Sagawa introduced Saitou, there was a gasp of excitement and chatter from the group. Tokio watched him as he greeted them, looking somewhat apprehensive at his appearance in front of all the women. Takeko bowed to him gratefully, eager to see the techniques of a master swordsman.

"Nakano-san is correct." Saitou nodded his head at the female instructor. "You really do need to put your back into it. Here," he beckoned to Tokio, who blinked rapidly a few times at being called out so suddenly, "try to hit the target again."

Tokio nodded obediently, although with a questioning look in her eyes. She pierced the straw man through the midsection.

"Not bad…. However, watch Nakano-san again."

When Takeko hit the target, the difference in skill was apparent.

"The biggest problem for women," Saitou continued, "is your lack of strength. Most of you are using only the strength of your arms." He turned to another young woman. "Come at me with all you have." Her eyes widened, hesitating. "Come now, you won't hurt me."

She ran forward, thrusting her naginata at him – but without any effort, Saitou knocked it out of her hands. She fell back, rubbing her wrists as pins and needles shot through them at the impact.

"Are you hurt?" Saitou looked down at her with a frown; just how fragile were these women? The young woman shook her head, her eyes wide in amazement. "See how easy that was for me? Your arms are not the strongest part of your body, and no matter how hard you try, men are stronger creatures. That's why you must use your legs, hips and back to generate force."

Picking up the naginata, he stood some feet away from a target. When he sprang towards it, his movements were so quick that it was almost impossible to tell what happened. The straw figure burst apart at the blow, causing the women to cover their eyes as the dust swirled. A chorus of exclamations went up, and Sagawa and Nakano both clapped their hands.

"Use your entire body to create that momentum. Don't rely on your arms. Come here, try again," Saitou moved towards Tokio, who visibly blushed.

Her complexion reddened further when he came to stand behind her, his left hand just below hers on the wooden shaft, his right hand on the small of her back.

"Like this." He pushed her forcefully, steadying her at the same time. "Again." He stepped back to watch. "That's better. Keep practicing."

He turned back to the other women, who were all looking at him nervously, as though expecting the same hands-on instruction. He pursed his lips slightly and turned towards Takeko.

"Show them again."

Takeko did so, and her movements were easier for the women to see. The women copied her at her command.

"That's better!" Takeko called out encouragingly. "You have to be strong but not stiff!"

Tokio looked again at Saitou, who gave her the slightest nod of approval. After a few more minutes of taking it in turns to hit the target, Takeko instructed them to break off into pairs to practice some simple sparring. Before Tokio found a partner, Saitou spoke to her under his breath.

"I heard you turn twenty-two today…."

"Yes." She was still flustered by his attentions in front of all these other women.

"Consider my lesson a gift."

Her mouth opened in surprise for a moment, before she chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Only you, Hajime-sama, would consider instruction in martial arts an appropriate gift for a lady."

"From what I've heard about Aizu women, it's appropriate enough."

With that, Saitou departed with Sagawa to take part in the men's training, leaving Tokio to answer awkward questions about just how well she was acquainted with the Shinsengumi captain.

At the shooting range, Saitou found himself taken aback by another woman; as Sagawa had told him, Yamamoto Yae was a formidable character. A handsome woman in her mid-twenties, she was demonstrating her expert use of a Spencer rifle, advising the men around her on how to improve their aim, how to minimize the kickback, how to quickly reload. She seemed unfazed by the fact that she was the only woman among dozens of men, and the men respected her all the more for it.

Day by day, Saitou Hajime learned how devoted the people of Aizu were to their land and their lord. To the last man, woman and child, all were preparing for war and they were prepared to lay down their lives. As it was in Kyoto, this was indeed a hard lot, but they would uphold their duty to the bitter end.

* * *

= April 29th =

The month was drawing to a close, with no end to the bad news for Aizu and the Northern Alliance. The Imperial Army led by Satsuma and Tosa were moving north, and despite some Bakufu loyalists' attempts to repel them, they marched relentlessly onwards. Truth be told, ever since the surrender of Edo and the resignation of Shogun Yoshinobu, the Bakufu forces lacked the necessary conviction to fight against their enemy, who were confident in their righteous victory. When Satsuma and Tosa attacked, they hoisted the Emperor's flag, and so the Bakufu troops at Funabashi fell, followed by Utsunomiya castle.

It was some days after the fall of Utsunomiya that Hijikata Toshizou finally arrived in Wakamatsu. After his plea to Katsu Kaishuu for Kondou Isami's life had failed, he had met Ootori Keisuke, one of the remaining Bakufu generals still resisting the Imperial Army. Hijikata had fought with his troops at Koyama and Utsunomiya. However, when they lost Utsunomiya to the enemy, Ootori made the decision to retreat to the last remaining stronghold of the old Bakufu allies: to Aizu and the Northern Alliance. Wakamatsu stood the best chance of opposing the advancing Imperial Army, and soldiers and stragglers from other defeated armies arrived in the city, looking for the opportunity to battle again.

When Saitou received the message that Hijikata had arrived at the castle but had been taken straight to the infirmary, he excused himself from the day's drills and headed to meet his superior.

"Saitou," Hijikata greeted him gruffly as Saitou entered the room.

"Hijikata-san, it's good to see you alive." Saitou bowed, but his eyes narrowed as he saw the wound on Hijikata's right leg.

"Hah, I almost believe you're not being sarcastic." Hijikata hissed through gritted teeth; a doctor was tending to his leg and the alcohol used to clean the wound stung like acid. "I was careless - I thought the damn idiot was dead but he managed to stab my leg while he was bleeding out on the ground," he added by way of explanation. "They stitched it up in the field, but it was worse than I thought."

"I heard you were at Utsunomiya with Ootori Keisuke." Saitou sat down a few feet away, in order not to get in the way.

"Yes. He should be meeting with Katamori-kou and the other generals now." Hijikata propped himself up on his elbows to talk.

"I presume that we'll be sent out to defend the southern passes in a few days." Now that Utsunomiya had fallen, the next line of defense would be at Shirakawa castle. Saitou had been briefed on the strategy a couple of days before.

"You should be getting orders from the higher-ups very soon, so make sure the men are ready." Hijikata shifted his leg at the doctor's command so that it could be bandaged.

"Will you be leading us on the front lines now, Commander Hijikata?"

Despite Saitou's indifferent tone, Hijikata could see that he clenched his fist – and for that small gesture, Hijikata restrained himself from lashing out at Saitou.

"You heard about Kondou-san." Hijikata forced himself to keep his voice even though his stomach churned.

"You are the Commander of the Shinsengumi now." Saitou looked Hijikata in the eye, finding there a reflection of the turmoil he felt within.

"And we must do our best to honor him," Hijikata closed his eyes.

A heavy silence hung in the air, both retreating to their private thoughts as the doctor finished his work. It was he that spoke, interrupting their quiet grief.

"Hijikata-sama, I'm afraid that you won't be fit to fight for at least a month. You're lucky that the wound didn't turn gangrenous."

"A month?" Hijikata glowered.

"You can barely walk at the moment, I'm surprised that you made it this far." The doctor seemed unperturbed by Hijikata's threatening glare. "Even if you head to the frontlines, you'll just be a burden to your men. Best that you stay at the castle and recover. I'm sure the generals would be happy to have you on the military council."

"I'll be up and about in two weeks," Hijikata declared with a defiant curl of his lips. He glanced up at Saitou. "…. It seems that you'll be Acting Commander for a little while longer."

"You are Saitou-sama of the Shinsengumi?" The doctor focused his attention on Saitou now. When Saitou replied in the affirmative, the doctor bowed. "I was asked to prepare something for the leaders of the Shinsengumi. I might as well give it to you now."

The doctor went to the medicine cabinet and took a few tins out of one of the drawers. Both Hijikata and Saitou looked suspiciously at the containers as the doctor placed them in front of the men.

"Don't worry, it's already paid for." The doctor mistook their doubt.

"What is it?" Hijikata opened a tin and sniffed the balm inside.

"What? You don't know?" The doctor appeared mildly affronted. "It's only the best salve for wounds in all of Japan! My own special concoction, and there's not much to spare now. You're in luck: I had to send my whole supply to the castle, but I was asked to set some aside for you. Unfortunately, I don't have enough for all your men, but this will do for the two of you."

"Who asked you to do this?" Hijikata was still suspicious, although the expression on Saitou's face pointed to the answer.

"Lady Takagi Tokio." The doctor smiled at them both. "She made me give my word that I would keep a few tins at least for you, and she's not a person to be denied." He shook his head sheepishly.

"Indeed." Hijikata sighed. "Doctor Takani, I appreciate what you have done for me today. If I may, I'd like to have a few words with Saitou."

"You're welcome, Hijikata-sama. I have other patients to attend to in any case. The tea there is medication for the pain. Heal well, heal quickly." Doctor Takani bowed and left the room.

"So that was Doctor Takani…." Saitou said as he listened to the footsteps disappearing down the hall.

"You know him?" Hijikata tried to sit up properly in order to drink the medicine.

"Tokio told me about him before." Saitou furrowed his brow slightly, remembering a letter from what seemed an age ago.

"Hmph." Hijikata snorted. "She's as interfering a busybody as ever." Saitou raised an eyebrow in an unspoken statement. "... But you can give her my thanks when you see her next."

Hijikata studied Saitou for a moment before speaking again.

"You seem well. The air here must suit you."

"It's not a bad place," Saitou admitted after a moment's contemplation. "And the people here are interesting."

"The people?" Hijikata looked at him skeptically. "Don't you mean one particular woman?"

"The women here, they are interesting." A faint grin appeared on Saitou's face. "In fact, they're slightly mad. There's a female naginata expert who's raring to lead the charge on the frontlines, and a riflewoman who could stop a man dead in his tracks at two hundred yards. The princess here, Teru-Hime, is a dragon lady who would as soon eat you as look at you – there's not a man in the castle who would dare to cross her. And then there's Tokio."

Hijikata drew a hand over his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"And you like it here." There was a note of disbelief in his voice.

"The people of Aizu have a tremendous sense of duty and loyalty. I respect that." That was Saitou's honest opinion.

"Hmph." Hijikata snorted but did not disagree. He too placed great value on duty and loyalty. He sipped his tea, his face contorting a little at the bitter taste. "Here, hand me my bag."

Saitou handed him his travel kit and watched as Hijikata rummaged through it, withdrawing a small paper package. From this, he took out two narrow tubes of what looked like paper, and handed one to Saitou.

"What is this?" Saitou brought the paper tube to his nose and sniffed.

"It's called a cigarette. Katsu Kaishuu gave them to me."

"Some western habit then." Saitou tried to give it back to Hijikata, who shook his head.

"You should try it." Hijikata grasped the foreign object between his lips, took out a box of matches and an ashtray. He struck a match and then held the flame to the end of the cigarette. Saitou watched as he then exhaled a small cloud of smoke.

"So you can smoke without a kiseru," Saitou noted. He had never smoked pipes, not being one to indulge in such frivolities, but he knew what they were of course and now he identified the smell as tobacco.

"Try it." Hijikata urged him again and struck another match to light the cigarette in Saitou's hands.

Saitou hesitated for a second, but complied – he realized that this was Hijikata's attempt to engage in some kind of camaraderie. As he inhaled, the bitter taste of the tobacco and the burning sensation in his lungs almost caused him to gag, but seeing the smirk on Hijikata's face, he repressed his initial impulse and managed to exhale without so much as a twitch of an eyebrow. Hijikata almost seemed disappointed.

"It calms the nerves, and it helps you focus." Hijikata said in a low voice, as though to himself.

They smoked slowly, in silence, the plumes drifting up towards the ceiling.

"Saitou, there are only the two of us left now, from those first days." When he spoke again, there was a wistfulness to Hijikata's voice that Saitou had never heard before.

"Those were good days." Saitou responded, and Hijikata nodded in agreement.

"Back then, all I wanted was to be a true samurai." This had been the leading motivation for Hijikata and Kondou, and this was why the Shinsengumi code of conduct had been so unrelentingly strict: they had so much to prove to the world. "Now, all I want is for a modernized, western-style army so that I can destroy those smug Ishin-Shishi asses."

If only they had better weapons; if only they had studied the European tactics utilized by their enemies; if only times had not changed so quickly and abruptly. Hijikata had nursed these regrets since the beginning of the war.

"You've changed." Saitou did not need to look too deeply to see that the recent battles and the death of his closest friends had certainly taken their toll on Hijikata.

"You haven't." Hijikata inhaled, the embers of his cigarette glowing brightly. "…. And here we are, still fighting, still trying to uphold our ideals." He puffed out a ring of smoke.

"It doesn't matter where we are, or where we fight. The Shinsengumi is the Shinsengumi, and that won't change." Saitou said in an even voice.

"And what is the Shinsengumi?" The question caused Saitou to look sharply at Hijikata. "We've sacrificed so much, Saitou. And for what?" Hijikata held his gaze steadily – and Saitou knew what Hijikata wanted to hear.

"We are samurai. We fight for peace, by the code of bushidou." This was his truth, and the truth of the Shinsengumi.

"Don't forget that Saitou, never forget that." Hijikata extinguished the stub of his cigarette in the ashtray and then passed it to Saitou to do the same. "And try to come out of this war alive."

Saitou fixed Hijikata with a quizzical look.

"You're not the only one who's said that to me."

"And?" Hijikata arched an eyebrow.

"And I have no intention of dying any time soon."

Hijikata closed his eyes.

"So long as one of us lives, the Shinsengumi will prevail. Remember that, Saitou."

With that, Saitou finished his first cigarette, and as short as it was, the experience would remain a vivid memory for the rest of his life, the smell of smoke lingering long after the cigarette had burned out.

* * *

= May 30th – Edo, Ueki Compound =

Okita Souji could hear his name being called by familiar voices. With an odd sense of detachment, he felt himself move towards the sounds – the laughter, the crack of shinai against shinai, the thud of footsteps on wooden floors. This was where he felt most comfortable, and he instinctively knew that if he could just find his way, he would be fine - better than fine, he would be happy and whole.

"Souji!"

He wanted to join them, he could hear them all: Kondou, Hijikata, Inoue and Yamanami, Harada, Toudou, Nagakura and Yamazaki. He felt so light; it did not seem as though his body moved and yet he knew he was drawing close. He could hear more voices now – Serizawa Kamo, the first man he had ever killed, but it did not seem strange to him, and Serizawa did not seem angry but in high spirits. He wondered where Saitou was, and no sooner did the thought enter his mind than he heard Saitou's voice.

"Ahou. I'm in Aizu, I'm still fighting, the Shinsengumi are still fighting."

"That's good to hear," Okita tried to say but no sound came out.

"Souji…." Was it Kondou or Hijikata who called for him?

He tried to answer again, and this time, he felt his body jerk. He awoke to the early morning light, disoriented for a few long seconds by the silence of the dawn. He closed his eyes again, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of his dream. His heart pounded in his chest as he drew the back of his hand over his forehead. He lay there for a while, unwilling to move, unwilling to break the momentary spell that sleep had cast.

Presently, he got up from his futon and dressed. It had been a while since he had felt strong enough to move about, but this morning, he knew what he needed to do. He removed his sword from its stand for the first time in weeks and headed to the courtyard. The compound was still quiet, the servants just beginning to go about their morning chores. The sun started to peek above the horizon, a few stars still visible in the pale sky.

Silently, Okita drew his sword and began his solitary practice - slowly at first, smoothly, the actions ingrained in his muscles from years of training. In his mind, he recited the precepts that Kondou had taught him. He recalled the strict disciplines that Hijikata had beaten into him. He conjured up images of his favorite sparring partners, of Nagakura, Harada, Toudou and Saitou. He remembered Saitou's last fight with Himura Battousai, and in an instant, he was transported to the battlefield. This was what he was born to do: to master his sword, to master the battle, to vanquish his fears.

"Okita-san," a low voice called out to him. It seemed to reach him from a faraway place, and when he turned, he was no longer on the burning fields of Toba-Fushimi, but standing in a courtyard of a family estate in Edo. He smiled at the young woman who had been his attendant since his arrival. "Okita-san, you should not be out of bed."

"O-Chie-san, it's fine. I'm feeling good today." Okita shifted his grip on the hilt to continue his practice.

"I am glad to hear it." Chie's words belied the concern in her eyes.

"I had a dream about the Shinsengumi this morning." Okita held his stance. "It was a good dream."

Chie felt her breath catch in her throat. Okita had often talked to her about his comrades and she had enjoyed listening. At the same time, it hurt her to hear his stories; he asked for news of them from time to time, and all she could do was to tell him that they were doing well in the north. If Okita realized that she lied to him, he did not let it show. She had not the heart to tell him about Kondou Isami's fate, that the Imperial Army were pressing forward in immense numbers to the northern domains, nor that Hijikata Toshizou had been fighting at Utsunomiya when it fell.

"It was a good dream," Okita accentuated his remark by slicing the air with his sword. "Everyone was at the dojo, training hard and laughing. Do you remember I told you about how we used to spar?"

"Yes," Chie smiled at him. "I remember your stories."

"What do you remember?" Okita was breathing heavily now as he talked while he moved.

Chie wrinkled her brow as she tried to recall.

"The Commander, Kondou-san, who achieved something nobody thought possible. Kondou-san was almost a father to you, and Hijikata-san was like an older brother. I think you said that Kondou-san was the Buddha to Hijikata-san's Demon." Okita chuckled in agreement. "…. There was Harada-san with his spear, he was a merry person who was always getting into scrapes. Toudou-san, young and serious and quite shy, who was often caught up in Harada-san's mishaps."

"Nagakura-san would do his best to keep them out of trouble, like he was their older brother. But you know, he was actually younger then they were." Okita continued where she left off. "Nagakura-san was so strong, and so proper. A regular upstanding citizen." He paused to catch his breath. "Nobody was as strong as me though!"

"Yes, but he came close, you said." Chie chuckled teasingly, although she noted that he used the past tense.

"Haha! But not close enough!" Okita laughed too.

"And there was another man too, who was almost your equal. Was it Saitou-san?" Chie tapped her lip with her forefinger. "You said he thought everyone was an idiot though."

"He didn't think _everyone_ was an idiot," Okita corrected. "…. At least, not all the time."

"He was the one who came to visit you in March?" Chie remembered the tall man with the piercing amber eyes.

"Yes…. I bet you that right now, he's missing me very much!" Okita laughed again. "He actually liked me a lot, you know. I liked him too, despite his difficult personality."

Chie smiled at Okita and nodded, but she also remembered that Saitou had delivered some sad news. Okita had been quite upset about it, although he had attempted to hide it. As though guessing what was on her mind, Okita shook his head at her.

"Nagakura-san and Harada-san, I understand why they left." He let out a long, drawn out sigh. "The Shinsengumi were not meant to be an army, we were simply keepers of the peace. Our task was to protect the peace of Kyoto." Nagakura and Harada had not deserted the Shinsengumi on a whim, of that at least he was sure. To be fair, Okita had harbored the same doubts and misgivings when he had faced the Emperor's flag. "They weren't wrong in their convictions. They just arrived at a different conclusion."

"But the Shinsengumi are samurai loyal to the Bakufu, is that why they went to Aizu?" Chie was surprised – Okita had never wanted to talk about this before.

"Kondou-san and Hijikata-san decided that there are some things worth fighting for, Emperor's flag or not. Without Aizu, there would have been no Shinsengumi. And Aizu are not the Imperial Enemy that they've been made out to be – I know firsthand how dedicated they were to the previous Emperor and to their duty in Kyoto."

"I feel sorry for them," Chie murmured sadly.

Okita bowed his head in agreement, and then uttered in a low voice full of regret,

"I'm sorry that I'm not there with them."

Saying no more, he began to practice again against invisible opponents, focused entirely on surpassing the limits of his skill. He thought of the others, of Yamanami Keisuke whom he had deeply respected and beheaded, of Inoue Gensaburou who had watched him as a boy growing up – he had given him his first shinai. Yamazaki Susumu had been another fine friend who had been lost in battle, and though he fervently hoped otherwise, he knew that the war would cost more casualties. He had been in good company for many years, and now as he thought about his own fate, he accepted that if there were an afterlife, he would still be in good company. Although he might die alone, far from those he cared about most, he would not be alone in death.

Chie watched in wonder, unwilling to break his concentration. It was a truly an art, magnificent and poignant, the like of which she knew she would never witness again. There was not an inch of waste in his movements, calm and precise, agile and elegant, gaining momentum as he progressed through the steps but losing none of their grace. He could never have been anything but a swordsman.

After what seemed an age, he brought his sword to a natural rest, sheathing it one last time. Chie would help him back to his room, change him out of his sweat stained clothes, wash his body with towels and hot water, bring him his breakfast and help him eat. All the energy that Okita had left, he had infused into his sword.

"O-Chie-san," he called out to her as he lay back down to rest. "You'll remember me, won't you?"

"Of course, Okita-san, how could I ever forget you?" Chie's heart wrenched as he smiled.

"Please, remember me. Remember what I told you about the Shinsengumi, about who we were, and what we fought for."

"Hush now, you need to rest." Chie chided him gently as she helped him into the futon.

"And if you could do me one more favor, when Saitou-san comes back to visit, please make sure to give him my sword. He'll take good care of it." Okita sighed, his eyelids fluttering with fatigue.

"If he comes back, I'll make sure of it." Chie struggled to hold back her tears.

"Oh, he'll be back, one day. Saitou-san will come back, and I know he'll bring Tokio-san with him…." Chie wondered for a moment who Tokio might be, but Okita had closed his eyes.

As she turned to leave him to rest, she heard him murmur,

"I hope I have the same dream as this morning. Those were good times."

Later that afternoon, Okita Souji drew his last breath. His short but brilliant life had a profound impact on all those whose lives he touched, and he was both celebrated and mourned in equal measure. True to her word, Chie would never forget him or his stories, and though the world would change in so many ways, he would always be remembered.

* * *

By early summer, the Aizu forces were engaged in skirmishes along the borders. The first clashes took place at Shirakawa, a strategic strongpoint and a crucial gateway into the domain. At the start, they were successful, managing to fend off the initial wave of attacks. During this period, it became a well-known fact that the Shinsengumi were fighting in Aizu, and frequent reports that a unit led by Saitou Hajime was decimating their troops reached the enemy commanders. This enraged the Ishin-Shishi factions of the Imperial Army, that the scourge of their days in Kyoto had reappeared here on this faraway battlefield.

However, as the days went by, an increasing number of reinforcements arrived from the south to strengthen the Imperial Army. Within a matter of weeks, the Aizu troops were being pushed back: in the face of Satsuma's military superiority, they fought with true tenacity but they were beaten by sheer force of power. Despite all their efforts, Shirakawa Castle fell to the Imperial Army, and despite the valiant attempts of the Shinsengumi and other Aizu units to retake the castle, they ultimately failed. At the same time, the invading army also besieged the fort at Nihonmatsu, which would open another path to Wakamatsu. When the defenses at Nihonmatsu finally broke at the end of July, the Imperial Army forced their way into Aizu. With that, the forces that had remained to fight in Shirakawa immediately withdrew to the Bonari Pass, the last line of defense before Wakamatsu.

By August, the Shinsengumi had suffered heavy losses. Due to attrition, fighting against a vastly superior army, the almost two hundred members who had arrived in Wakamatsu only a few months prior had dwindled to less than half that number. Hijikata had returned to the frontlines, though he was more often found at the strategy meetings than on the battlefield. Yet every time they went into battle, he became more convinced that this was not a war that could be won by skill alone – their enemy seemed to have an infinite amount of supplies, and the most advanced machinery at that. It was an unfortunate fact that Aizu had not been able to procure many western weapons, due to an embargo by the foreign powers that were supporting the new regime. This would prove to be their undoing.

On August 21st, the two sides clashed on the mountain paths of the Bonari Pass. As they fought up and down the slopes, the Imperial Army attacked with an unrelenting barrage of artillery, and advanced at a lightning pace. The Aizu soldiers were famed for their expertise with the spear, but spears were no match for the new Gatling guns of their foes. Within a day, the Imperial Army had broken through the Pass. The following day, they reached the outskirts of Wakamatsu. On August 23rd, the siege of Wakamatsu Castle began.

* * *

= August 26th =

Saitou stood under a pine tree, on a rocky bluff overlooking Wakamatsu. He was alone as he took in the view, watching the smoke rising from the fires that the enemy had set. Further in the distance, the walls of the castle still gleamed white, the last bastion of resistance among a sea of flames. And here he was, separated from the castle by thousands of enemy soldiers. The advance of the Imperial Army from the Bonari Pass had been astonishingly swift and the castle fort had had to close their gates before all their troops could retreat inside. Matsudaira Katamori himself had barely made it in time, his company dodging a rain of bullets as they desperately rushed to the safety of the castle.

Saitou, along with what remained of his unit, had still been engaging the enemy at Bonari when word reached them that the city had been breached and the castle was already under siege. They had then made their way as close to Wakamatsu as possible, making contact with other Aizu forces along the way. Eventually, they had managed to rendezvous with Yamakawa Ookura's troops at Komatsu.

The sound of twigs snapping underfoot alerted Saitou that someone approached, but he did not turn, even when Hijikata drew level with him.

"The city burns, but the castle stands strong." Hijikata looked out in the same direction as Saitou.

"But they can't hold out forever. We need to lift this siege." Saitou said tersely.

"Are you prepared?" Hijikata cocked his head in question.

"Aaah." Saitou gave a curt nod.

"You were right, these Aizu folk are mad." Hijikata shook his head. "No wonder you get along with them."

"Hmph." Saitou's lips twitched in what could have been a smile.

Hijikata looked up at the taller man; in all these years, he had never quite figured out what went through Saitou's mind.

"Take care of yourself, Saitou." Hijikata placed a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment. "Don't forget what we talked about. Oh, and take these." Hijikata pushed his carton of cigarettes into Saitou's hand.

"I don't want them." Saitou frowned, taken aback by the gesture.

"Shut up and do as I tell you, for once." Hijikata muttered irritably. "It's been decided that our group wil leave tomorrow…. We'll make sure that you get reinforcements from Yonezawa."

Saitou merely nodded slowly in response.

They stood together in silence, unsure of what more there was to say. This was to be the last meeting of Saitou Hajime and Hijikata Toshizou. Over the past couple of days, they had argued heatedly about their next course of action. Hijikata had previously been heavily recruited by Enomoto Takeaki, one of the Bakufu's admirals, to join his navy in Sendai. Enomoto's plan was to establish an independent country in the northern wilds of Ezo, away from the mainland and the Imperial government. The idea was quite appealing to Hijikata, and when Wakamatsu was besieged, he came to the conclusion that there was little more he could do in Aizu and that a better chance of victory awaited him in Sendai. Though Hijikata and Saitou had not always seen eye to eye, this was the first time that they had clashed so openly.

_"We owe it to Aizu to fight, and you would try to justify leaving them now when they need us most?" Saitou's voice had been full of raw anger._

_"We've done our best to do right by them for all these years!" Hijikata had raised his voice in turn. "And now, we are down to fourteen men. The last fourteen men of the Shinsengumi!" Hijikata bared his teeth. "At least in Ezo, we'll have a chance to survive, at another chance to fight!"_

_"I understood when Nagakura and Harada left - they chose to stand down for their own convictions about the Emperor. But you and I, Hijikata-san, we chose to stand by the people who stood by us, who stood by the Shinsengumi. And now you want to abandon our duty?!" Saitou practically spat in disgust._

_"Don't you preach to me about duty! Don't you dare accuse me of desertion!" Hijikata thumped his fist on the floor. "If my death could bring victory to Aizu, I would gladly give up my life! But that's not the case, and you know it, and I know it!"_

_The two men glared at each other; it seemed a chasm had opened between them. They remained silent for a few minutes, watching the other, recriminations and justifications whirling through their minds. It was Hijikata who relented first._

_'Saitou, you must realize, the best chance for us to re-establish the Shinsengumi is to join with Enomoto and his new republic. It's the only option to withstand the tyranny of the new regime. You saw yourself what happened to Kondou-san – there will be no easy surrender for the Shinsengumi. And I'll be damned if I let those Choushuu and Satsuma bastards write our stories as villains for posterity's sake!" Saitou did not reply, but clenched his jaw. "…. In truth, it's tearing me apart." Hijikata bowed his head and sighed. "Kondou-san wanted us to fight for Aizu. I want to fight for Aizu. But there is no more that I can do now, with only fourteen of us left…. If we manage to establish ourselves in Ezo, then we could help liberate the northern domains including Aizu."_

_"That could take months or years. I'm not leaving until this war is over." Saitou said forcefully, the look in his eye resolute. "Whether we win or not, the Shinsengumi should fight to the end."_

_"Yes, but where should we fight, Saitou!" Hijikata's voice rose again, and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths. "Saitou, believe me when I say that I understand how you feel. I understand…." Hijikata took a measured breath before continuing. "It's obvious to me that there is only one course of action. And I've already made my decision." Saitou's eyes gleamed dangerously. "I will head to Sendai to join Admiral Enomoto." He held up his hand to quiet Saitou's imprecations, "And you will remain here in Aizu."_

_At that, the words died in Saitou's mouth. He regarded Hijikata carefully._

_"Saitou, I know better than almost anyone your sense of loyalty and the strength of your convictions. I placed my faith in you for many years and you never betrayed it - despite the fact that you're an infuriating subordinate. You are truly a captain of the Shinsengumi…. And you should stay here to fight for those you truly wish to fight for."_

_Saitou sat up straighter as he considered what Hijikata had said._

_"What of the other men?" He asked after a heavy pause._

_"They're as divided as we are." Hijikata took out a cigarette and lit it with a match. "We're splitting the Shinsengumi into two factions. Those who prefer to stay here in Aizu will be under your command. I'll take those who want to go to Ezo with me."_

_Saitou nodded slowly, indicating his acceptance of Hijikata's decision. Reluctant though he was to admit it, it was the best course of action for them both._

_"You'll depart with Ootori Keisuke?" The general had been charged with rallying reinforcements from their allies in Yonezawa._

_"Yes." Hijikata exhaled slowly and watched the smoke drift up towards the ceiling. "We'll do our best to organize reinforcements there, and we'll make our way to Sendai afterwards."_

_Saitou studied Hijikata for a few moments, before making his own decision known._

_"I'll be taking part in Yamakawa's plan to get inside the castle."_

_"That crazy plan?!" Hijikata gave a short laugh. "You think it'll work?"_

_"Who knows?" Saitou shrugged coolly. "He thinks outside the box - I'll give him that much."_

_"Haaa." Hijikata shook his head, and then looked intently at Saitou. "Saitou, try to come out of this alive."_

_"So you keep telling me." Saitou muttered irritably._

_"I mean it, Saitou…. None of your comrades would begrudge you happiness, even under these circumstances." Hijikata turned his head to the side, unable to meet Saitou's piercing look. "She understands you, and she understands the Shinsengumi. You should try to get through this together."_

_"I thought you didn't approve." Saitou's voice was low and unusually halting; was it Hijikata's imagination or did he detect a hint of a tremor?_

_"I didn't before, and I still don't like her much. She's a mouthy woman." Hijikata snorted disdainfully. "But you seem to find that attractive." Saitou did not deny it. "…. Make sure to toast us at the wedding, Saitou. I'm sorry that none of us will make it."_

_Hijikata offered Saitou a cigarette; this time he accepted without coaxing._

_"Hijikata-san," Saitou spoke after a beat, smoke escaping from his lips. "So long as one of us is alive, the Shinsengumi will prevail."_

That conversation had taken place just the previous day. Here was the outcome, both hesitating to make their final farewells though they knew that the time was upon them.

"Take care of yourself." Hijikata repeated again as he turned to leave.

"Worry about yourself, Hijikata-san." Saitou's face was as inscrutable as it had ever been.

"And do us proud here in Aizu, Commander Saitou of the Shinsengumi." Hijikata took one last look at Wakamatsu before walking away.

"Commander Hijikata," Saitou called out after him. "I wish you luck." Hijikata waved his hand in acknowledgement. "And remember, I have no intention of dying any time soon." Hijikata turned back and flashed him one last grin before disappearing down the path.

* * *

Around noon that day, a strange spectacle took place in Wakamatsu. The Imperial Army had ceased their bombardment of the castle for a while as the generals held a strategy meeting. It was at that time that a troupe of lion dancers appeared in the city. The soldiers from Satsuma and Tosa gaped in amusement – it was the famed Lion Dance of Aizu, a flamboyant festival parade. With great fanfare and commotion, the performers wound their way through the occupied streets. After months of ceaseless fighting and thousands of miles of marching, the soldiers were caught entirely off guard by the carnival atmosphere. For them, it was a welcome respite from the bloodshed and gunpowder. Soon, they weren't merely gawping but clapping and cheering as the Lion figures snapped their large teeth and twirled, accompanied by musicians with flutes and wooden clackers and followed by a long line of dancers. They cavorted through the encampment, past the artillery lines, up the streets of the ravaged city. Some of the soldiers even joined in, copying the steps of the dance. They were so entertained that they did not question where the performers had come from nor where they were headed – and by the time they realized, it was too late. Almost a thousand Aizu men had danced their way through the enemy lines and had entered the castle, without firing a single shot or losing a single man. As infuriated as the enemy was when they realized they had been tricked, they also could not help but be impressed by the inspired maneuver. A huge cheer went up within the castle walls as the gates closed behind the last dancer, and people rushed to greet and embrace their comrades. This was Yamakawa Ookura's legendary Lion Dance, which would be celebrated as one of the greatest feats in the war, and the people of Aizu wept with genuine joy and laughter at his audacity and ingenuity.

After their wild entrance through the castle gates, Saitou found himself included in Yamakawa's entourage. This was a good thing as he would be present for the debriefing, and also, it gave him access to the inner confines of the castle. There were many people who had not made it inside the walls before the siege began and as he had crossed the city with its ruined buildings and disfigured corpses, he had been seized by apprehension for Tokio and her family. Tokio would be fine, he had to remind himself; she was a direct attendant to Teru-Hime and she had been staying at the castle for months.

As the entourage made its way to the main council room, Saitou observed the women tending to the wounded, disposing of artillery shells, carrying supplies to and fro. The men patrolled the walls and manned the lookout stations, cleaning weapons, making repairs. They all had the same intense look on their faces, that they were prepared to defend the castle with their lives.

"Yae-san?!" Yamakawa's startled voice caught Saitou's attention. "Is that you, Yae-san?"

Saitou inhaled sharply, seeing what had surprised Yamakawa. The figure standing in front of them could have been a teenage boy, with short, bobbed hair and wearing a rifleman's clothes. She carried her Spencer rifle with a stubborn air, but she grinned widely when she saw Yamakawa and the men.

"Hullo hullo!" She called out to them cheerfully. "I saw your great dance moves, Yamakawa-san!"

"You look….! You look, you look good!" Yamakawa stammered a little as he tried to be tactful.

"Don't be ridiculous, I look awful." Yae shrugged dismissively. "But long hair is cumbersome and only gets in the way in battle. I had Tokio cut it."

Saitou imperceptibly started at the mention of Tokio.

"Sada-chan? Don't tell me you both cried about it." Yamakawa laughed, although he looked troubled. A woman's hair was a matter of pride, of her femininity, and a status symbol in itself. Only criminals and disgraced women had their hair cut short, and it was never by choice.

"Hah! Don't you underestimate us! A haircut is the least of our troubles!" Yae tossed her head lightly, but there was a pain in her eyes that she could not completely conceal. "In any case, if you're on your way to the higher-ups, tell them that we need to create a supply corridor to our allies."

"Go off to your post, you cheeky woman!" Yamakawa called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"And go see your wife after your meeting! She's been worried sick about you!" Yae shouted back, causing Yamakawa to flinch.

"Where is she?"

"She's with Tokio, probably harassing the quartermaster about the stocks."

"And my mother and sisters?"

"They're all here, with Teru-Hime. Now quit your yapping and get to work!"

Saitou watched her run off across the grounds, catching Yamakawa's eye as he turned. Yamakawa sighed, a visible look of relief on his face that his family were safe.

"Saitou-san, I tell you, our women here in Aizu are a handful."

There was a chorus of agreement from the other men.

"You don't need to tell me." Saitou raised an eyebrow wryly. "…. She's close to Takagi Tokio?" He realized that Tokio rarely talked to him about her friends, as though she did not want to burden him with trivialities, and it bothered him at the back of his mind.

"Childhood friends - they're around the same age and were schooled together, and those girls were quite something. Nakano Takeko could beat up any boy, and Yae was as headstrong as a mule. Tokio, of course, loved to prove that she could outsmart any of us. By god, they were annoying." Yamakawa shook his head at the memories. "Thankfully, my wife Tose is as gentle as a lamb."

"No she's not!" Another man interjected, causing the other men to laugh. "All the women in your family are as scary as hell!"

In spite of the fact that they had all faced death on the battlefield, or perhaps all the more because of it, the men had not lost their sense of humor. Yamakawa waved off their comments, and soon he was greeted by cheers and backslapping when they entered the council room. His feat was the first good news that the leaders of Aizu had received since the fall of Shirakawa castle. Saitou too was warmly received and commended for his bravery in battle, and he was thanked for remaining in Aizu to fight. When he had first arrived in Wakamatsu, some had eyed him warily, not least because of his taciturn demeanor. Now, he was greeted as a war hero who had proved his worth.

However, as heartened as they all were by this success, once the meeting started in earnest, the atmosphere quickly turned somber. The tragedy of Aizu would not end for years, and much suffering was still ahead. Yet, Yamakawa's Lion Dance would be remembered with laughter and pride; such moments would sustain them in the dark days to come.

* * *

It was well into the evening when the council adjourned and Saitou finally had some time to himself. Now, there were just three things Saitou truly desired: a proper wash, a proper meal, and some time with Tokio. He had not seen her since May, when he had left for Shirakawa, and after a grueling few months, he was heart-weary. Takagi Kojuurou had been present at the council, and he had made a point of welcoming Saitou back, asking him how he had fared. When Saitou mentioned his first two requests to the older man, Kojuurou had provided for the third.

"Tokio will make sure you're attended to," Kojuurou had said somewhat gruffly, directing Saitou to wait in one of the private rooms still available to the retainers. And so he waited, a touch self-conscious about how battle-stained he was, that he had not shaved nor washed properly in so long. It did not take long for Tokio to appear; she for one did not seem to care how he looked, rushing to embrace him as soon as she entered the room. She clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his back, trembling slightly, whispering his name over and over again. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair – she always smelled fresh, a hint of soap and citrus – and she made him feel so glad to be alive. He lifted her chin up to kiss her, and he saw that her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying, and he did not blame her. Despite the triumphant return of Yamakawa's forces, they had also received much sad news that day. Saitou too was not unaffected.

One of the most distressing reports that Yamakawa had made was about the Byakkotai, a brigade made up entirely of teenagers. Most were no older than seventeen, some as young as fourteen. One of the units had become isolated from the main brigade, and upon seeing the fires and smoke rising from Wakamatsu, the youths mistook it as an indication that the castle had fallen to the enemy. Out of deep despair and loyalty, all twenty of them had taken their own lives – only one of them failed in his suicide attempt and was saved by a peasant who delivered him to Yamakawa. Saitou knew that Tokio's own brother, Morinosuke, was a member of another youth brigade; men would always die in war, but they had been hardly more than boys.

Just as disturbing was the fact that many women who had not made it inside the castle before the siege had also killed themselves and their children, rather than be held at the mercy of the invaders. Even Saitou had blanched to hear that over twenty women and children of one of Aizu's most respected families had given up their lives in this manner, and they were by no means the only ones.

Perhaps the most jarring report for Tokio was that concerning her friend, Nakano Takeko. Takeko had indeed succeeded in leading a band of female fighters outside the castle walls, against the wishes of the senior retainers. "How can we stand by and let the enemy surround us! If our men are too far afield, then the women must do what we can!" Those had been her words before she left to fight. Word had reached the castle only a few hours before that Takeko had been shot, and as she lay dying, rather than allow her body to be defiled by enemy soldiers, she had begged her younger sister to behead her and take her head to Houkaiji Temple to be buried.

These people of Aizu, the women and children too, they were all so brave and so proud, and yet their situation was so desperate. The samurai philosophy was not to fear death, but to cease to care was to surrender one's humanity. Saitou tightened his hold around Tokio, as she sobbed quietly now into his chest. Silently, he willed her not to despair, not to accept such a fate, to stay strong and not give up on life. They remained like that for several minutes as she struggled to regain her composure. As her tears subsided, she ventured a cautious smile and looked up at him.

"Thank you for coming back safely, Hajime-sama…."

She had heard that Hijikata had departed Aizu and until she was informed that he was in fact with Yamakawa, she had been distressed that Saitou might have left with him.

"Where else would I come back to?" He loosened his grip on her.

"You mean, who else would welcome you back?" Tokio corrected him with a small laugh. "Though, I was quite surprised that you agreed to dance."

"What choice did I have?" Saitou growled to hide his discomfiture. "Stop that now," he demanded, reaching for her as she mimed the hand movements of the festival dance. She laughed softly and kissed him.

They broke apart as Saitou's stomach growled. Tokio looked startled at the noise and blushed.

"I am sorry, I have been negligent. I knew you had not yet eaten and I selfishly imposed myself on you…."

"I don't mind you imposing on me." He did not let her go.

"In any case, I must go to prepare your meal." Tokio hastened to get up, untangling herself from his arms. "And I will see what I can do about a bath."

"Just a basin and some towels will do," Saitou said, knowing how difficult it would be to prepare a lot of hot water at this hour and under these circumstances.

"A bath," Tokio insisted. "And clean clothes." She bowed as she said, "I'm a resourceful woman, you should know."

"Then get to it already," Saitou said in a mock command, watching her retreating figure appreciatively as she left.

In a few minutes, she returned with a dinner tray – a simple meal of rice, miso soup, fish with vegetables and pickles, but better than anything he had eaten in weeks. He wondered where she had managed to procure a small flask of sake from also. She left again to go check on the bath, and by the time she returned, he had already finished eating. As she led him to a small bathroom, he was indeed impressed and grateful. Although it was a small tub, it was full of hot water, and she had provided soap, shaving implements and a mirror also.

"I will leave the towels and your change of clothes here." She set down a basket in the changing area.

"You're not going to wash my back for me?" Saitou teased her with a smirk. Tokio blushed deeply, biting her bottom lip. "Your father told me you would attend to me."

"Hajime-sama!" Tokio seemed scandalized.

"Why so shocked? A woman is expected to wash her husband's back."

"Well, we are not married," Tokio retorted.

Saitou looked at her steadily, and Tokio tilted her head back as though to challenge him.

"You know I consider you mine, Tokio." Saitou's voice was low, but Tokio heard him perfectly. His declaration caught her by surprise - he was not normally a verbally demonstrative man - and she stood stock still for a moment, mouth open at a loss for words. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me undress?" Saitou arched an eyebrow at her, inwardly amused by her reaction.

At this, she narrowed her eyes and set her jaw.

"I will be back in a few minutes to help you wash." Tokio made to leave, and this time it was Saitou's turn to freeze in surprise.

It was a situation entirely of his own making, and he almost regretted his provocative invitation (he had not really expected her to comply). Nonetheless, when Tokio returned, he had shaved and was already sitting on the bath stool, a towel for modesty, and he appeared entirely unruffled. She had changed into a yukata, her sleeves and hair tied back out of the way. She bowed as she entered, unable to quite meet his eye as she stepped inside. She proceeded to fill the hand basin from the tub and poured it over him slowly. As the hot water washed over his shoulders and down his body, he let out an audible sigh of contentment.

"Excuse me," she murmured quietly as she poured a second bucket over his head.

She reached for the soap and proceeded to lather up a wash towel. Noticing that she hesitated, Saitou turned his head towards her and said,

"I will do the front myself."

He noticed that her cheeks were flushed and he knew that it was not from the steam. Despite his cool expression, he had rarely felt so self-conscious himself.

She proceeded to wash his neck, followed by his shoulders and arms, taking in all the scars that had been inflicted on his body over the years. She took care to be extra gentle around a recent scab, the flesh still pink around it. Her fingers massaged his tired muscles, washing away the sweat and the troubles of the last months, and she felt almost as though she cleansed herself of her worries.

"What are you thinking?" Saitou asked, breaking the tension.

"I was thinking that you are a very handsome man." Her answer did not miss a beat. Saitou glared over his shoulder as she chuckled softly. "Really, I was. And I was thinking how happy I am that you are here…."

"Did you think that I wouldn't come back?"

"I heard Hijikata-sama left for Sendai." She pursed her lips together – she would not tell him how much she feared for him every day that he spent on the battlefield, nor did she need to.

"We both made the right decision," he said simply, knowing that she worried that they had parted on bad terms. "And he told me to come out of this alive, with you."

Tokio's hands stopped their movements for a few seconds.

"I thought he didn't approve," she murmured softly, and resumed washing his back.

"He called you a mouthy woman." He snorted and she almost laughed. After a pause, he continued. "I'm glad to find you here."

"Did you think I'd run off somewhere?" No sooner had the words left her mouth than they both thought of Nakano Takeko, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"There's no need for you to be on the battlefield, Tokio. You have your duties to perform here." He reached up to cover her hand with his.

"That is what Takeko-san said…. She told me that my place was here, with Hime-sama - that I was to stay by her side and protect the castle from within."

"She was right, and you must continue to perform admirably." He let go of her hand.

"My father said the same thing." She began to rinse the soap off his skin.

"How are the rest of your family?"

"Mother and Tami are working in the infirmary. They are both fine, all things considered, although Mother is terribly worried about the house."

"And Saru-no-suke?"

"Morinosuke," she corrected him with a smile, although she knew he did it deliberately. "He is with the youth brigade here in the castle and seems to be enjoying the experience, despite the siege."

"Your father did well to make sure you all made it to the castle before the enemy attacked." Saitou appreciated the fact that Kojuurou was a prudent man who would go to great lengths to protect his family.

"We had an interesting conversation." She drew a deep breath and tried to imitate her father's low voice. "'Though there may be fates worse than death, when you die, it all ends. While our lord perseveres and endures, so must we share his burden. Do not think that the only honor lies in death, but rather a life well lived.'" She bowed her head with a wistful smile.

"He makes a lot of sense." Saitou did not fear death, but neither did he glorify it like some others. He understood also that Takagi Kojuurou wanted his children to live, to have a chance at life after the battle, no matter the outcome.

He winced slightly as Tokio untied his hair, which had become a mess of tangles. He relaxed as she gently worked her fingers on his scalp and lathered his hair, filling him with such a profound sense of comfort that he had never felt before.

"I heard you cut Yamamoto Yae's hair." He closed his eyes as she wiped some suds from his forehead.

"Yes." It had troubled her more than she cared to admit. "Yae-san is so strong, and brave. I must do my best also…."

"I want you to cut mine." Yae had been right, long hair was cumbersome and became so unkempt in the field.

Tokio combed her fingers through the strands, longingly, nervously.

"Would you like me to do it now?" She sounded uncertain.

"Here." Saitou handed her the razor he had used to shave.

She held his hair taut, the sharp blade close to the base of his neck, and there was the faintest of sounds as it slowly, carefully sheared through the hair. She wrapped the severed strands in a towel and proceeded to trim a little more, shaving the nape, trying to make the ends as tidy as possible.

It was a strange scene, an intimate picture of domesticity in the midst of war. Although the castle was overcrowded with people, although they were surrounded by activity, she had found a way to create a private sanctuary for him. It did not matter that there were footsteps running up and down the corridors, that the gongs rang to mark the shift changes, that every now and then, there were shouts and groans and other loud exclamations. It was as close to bliss as Saitou had come in the longest time.

As she finished washing away the strands of hair that had stuck to his skin, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested against his back, savoring the moment. He could feel the curve of her cheek nestled between his shoulder blades, and he felt her lips graze the back of his neck in the lightest of grazes.

"Tokio, stay with me tonight." Saitou held her arms as she tried to draw away again.

"But we will be missed…." Tokio sounded alarmed; there were the rules of the castle, and Saitou was expected to sleep with the other soldiers and she was expected in the ladies' quarters.

"I don't care." Truly, he did not, and he knew that Tokio would be able to find some private space for them to rest. "…. Stay with me."

There was a yearning in his voice that made Tokio's heart skip a beat. She took a deep breath, considering his request, and then answered quietly.

"You know I consider you mine, Hajime-sama."

* * *

= September 14th =

For a few excruciating moments, it felt as though the world had come crashing down around her. Tokio gingerly picked herself up, winded from the fall. It took her a few more seconds to grasp what had happened, upon which she immediately rushed to Teru-Hime's side.

"Hime-sama!" Tokio heaved a fallen screen door off her mistress.

"Calm yourself. I am unhurt, just stuck." Teru had not lost her composure in spite of the fact that a cannon had just blasted a huge hole in her quarters. "But that was too close for comfort."

Tokio helped the princess to her feet and they looked around, surveying the damage.

"Quickly now, we must make sure that everyone is alright."

They could hear some women groaning in pain and others calling frantically for help. Tokio moved swiftly, directing the uninjured women to tend to those who were hurt and then others to start clearing the rubble. Teru promptly sent messages to her brother, Katamori, requesting the aid of medics and other assistance.

Every day now, some part of the castle was being demolished by the enemy attacks. Every day, they did their best to tend to their wounded and to bury their dead, to repair the damages and hide the scars of battle. Every day, hopeful eyes scanned the horizon, waiting for the long expected reinforcements from their allies. Every day spent waiting was a day closer to hell.

Their supplies of ammunition were dwindling and the food stores would not last much longer. Water was being rationed now that the wells were tainted with blood and debris.

More than ten days ago, a troop of soldiers led by Sagawa and Saitou had fought their way out of the castle in order to secure a supply corridor, but without the necessary reinforcements, their efforts were in vain. Saitou had left his Shinsengumi uniform with Tokio before he left. "There's no point in running around with a bullseye target", he had told her, referring to his jacket. However, Tokio had noticed, he carried the morning-glory kanzashi with him; he had kept it safe all this time, through the hail of bullets and forests of swords. Now, all she could do was wait and hope, along with the rest of the people in the castle.

Tokio turned at the sound of Teru fearfully calling out for Tose, Yamakawa's wife. She glanced around and noticed that Tose was nowhere to be found. The color drained from her face, she handed over the bandages that she held to another woman as she also began to search.

"Hime-sama," she called out as she approached Teru.

"I cannot find O-Tose." Teru was genuinely distressed now; Tose had been with her and Tokio before the attack.

Tokio called for all the women who could help to start moving a large pile of rubble at the center of the mess.

"O-Tose!" Yamakawa's mother was losing her self-control as she searched for her son's wife. "O-Tose!"

In a matter of minutes, they found her, pinned below a heavy wooden beam. Yamakawa's mother and sisters began to wail, and Tokio bit the back of her hand to keep herself from crying out.

"…. Mother…." Tose gasped for breath, blood escaping from her lips. "…. Mother, please…."

Tokio looked away, knowing that Tose was asking for them to end her suffering. There was no way to save her life, her injuries were so severe.

"There now." Teru knelt down beside the dying woman, brushing her face lightly with her fingers. "Easy does it."

"Hime-sama, please…. Mother…. Tell my husband that I was brave until the very end."

"We will tell him," Futaba, the eldest sister, stepped forward with a naginata. "My dear sister…." She gripped her weapon as though to fulfill Tose's request, but trembling too violently and weeping, she could not bring herself to strike.

"It would be a mercy to end her pain."

The women turned at the sound of the voice. Through her tears, Tokio recognized a young retainer, Suzuki Shingo. He approached them, and looked down at Tose.

"Do you wish for your pain to end?" he asked, to which Tose nodded.

In one swift movement, he drew his sword and ended her life. A collective scream went up from the Yamakawa women as they fell to their knees in grief. Tokio wiped her eyes on her sleeve, mentally preparing to tend to her body. However, Suzuki's next words pierced her heart with terror.

"Teru-Hime-sama, you must go next."

Before anybody else had grasped his meaning, Tokio swiftly grapped Futaba's naginata and leapt between the swordsman and Teru. Suzuki had not sheathed his sword and he was advancing towards the women as they drew back in horror.

"Suzuki-sama! How dare you raise your sword to the princess!" Tokio cried out in anger and fear.

"It is better than to allow our women to be defiled by the enemy! We are lost, this war is lost, and the only honorable thing to do is to die by our own hands!" He charged at Tokio.

"You have lost your senses!" Tokio furiously fended off his attack, and she could see the madness on the man's face.

"The castle has fallen and you will be chattels to the dogs of Satsuma! Why won't you die for your honor!?"

"Why don't you die for yours?" A steely voice called out from behind. Yamamoto Yae was standing with her rifle pointed at him. "I can't miss from this range."

Suzuki halted, his eyes opened wide with surprise and disgust.

"I do this for your own honor!"

He charged at Yae with a yell, and as Yae fired at him, a naginata pierced him from behind at the same time. There would be no telling which woman had killed him.

"Takeko-san was right," Tokio struggled to catch her breath. "You really do have to put your back into it."

"Tokio, Yae." Teru came up behind Tokio. "Thank you, thank you for saving us from this man's insanity…." They were all terribly shaken, and they clasped each other's hands tightly for comfort.

"You did well, Tokio." Teru struggled to hold back her tears. "Yae, I'm so glad you came when you did."

"I heard that the women's quarters had been hit and ran up immediately." Yae put a comforting arm around Tokio, whose tears were streaming down her face. "….He was wrong. The castle has not fallen yet, and we must continue to hope…."

Teru nodded in agreement, and raised her head.

"Please, I beg of you all," she called out to the women around her, her voice strong even as the tears spilled from her eyes. "Please promise me, do not hurry to death, to take your own lives! So long as I still live, please, live with me. Let us not lose hope of better things to come…."

* * *

The following day, on September 15th, the Yonezawa-han surrendered to the Imperial Army. They had also been under heavy attack, and hence had not been able to send reinforcements to Aizu. One after another, the domains of the Northern Alliance fell. Some of their forces managed to fall back and make their way from Sendai to join Enomoto's new republic in Ezo. However, with the passing days, it became ever clearer that Aizu had lost all hope of victory. All that remained was how to bring the battle to an end. Over the week, the Tosa faction of the Imperial Army managed to persuade the Satsuma faction that it would be better to request Aizu's surrender without demanding the death of Matsudaira Katamori; the tenacity of the Aizu people and their unrelenting willingness to fight despite the superiority of the Imperial forces' weapons and numbers had impressed them greatly. Not only that, but it had been almost ten months since the war had begun, and they themselves were far from home and weary.

"We could fight them to the last man, but to what purpose? Aizu knows that they have lost, but they will not submit as long as we don't ensure the life of Matsudaira." Accepting this logic, General Kirino Toshiaki of the Satsuma army sent a message to castle, guaranteeing the life of Matsudaira Katamori and an immediate ceasefire, so long as Aizu surrendered.

On September 21st, Matsudaira Katamori gathered his advisors and retainers and told them that he would accept the terms of surrender. He begged for their forgiveness that he had not managed to protect them, to lead them to victory.

"My soul has become unbearably heavy with the death of each of my loyal subjects. I cannot ask you to continue to fight, to lay down your lives for me anymore. Please, allow me to surrender so that you might have another chance at life. I know so well, it is etched indelibly in my heart, that you are the most loyal, the most valiant, most honorable men in all of Japan. I have been blessed by your devotion. Let us bear this pain, this suffering, so that our children and their children might hope for better things to come. So long as we live, we can try to live with honor, rather than to die and end all hope."

The following day, on September 22nd, the castle gates opened and Matsudaira Katamori surrendered himself to enemy custody. The men were separated from their families and interned at a prison camp. The women and children left behind were forbidden to bury the dead under pain of death. The once beautiful city of Wakamatsu was in ruins, and many times, the men and women looked towards the castle, the castle of the Flying Crane, weeping openly for the pain in their hearts. It was the bitterest of days in history of Aizu.

* * *

Saitou Hajime had realized that Aizu's defeat was inevitable when he heard news that Yonezawa had surrendered. "So much for you sending reinforcements, Hijikata-san," he had muttered to himself. Since they had left the castle, they had encamped at Nyoraidou, engaging the Imperial forces with guerilla-style tactics. 'The Demon Sagawa' was indeed a redoubtable man in battle, and there was something about his straightforward ferociousness that reminded him of Kondou. It was Sagawa who refused to accept that his lord had surrendered, continuing to instigate skirmishes and aggravate the Imperial Army. That continued until a letter was delivered directly to the senior retainer, straight from the hand of Matsudaira Katamori. Sagawa wept openly at his lord's pleas for him to surrender so that his life might be spared, howling with fury and regret. It took a while for him to settle down and come to a decision.

"Well, I can't go against my lord's direct orders now, can I? He tells me to surrender, and he tells me I must continue to live. So that's that."

The other men also indicated that they would comply.

"What about you, Saitou, are you going to try to head to Ezo?"

Saitou paused, briefly considering the option.

"No, the Shinsengumi will stay in Aizu, Sagawa-san." Saitou's face did not show the slightest hint of regret.

"Ah, Saitou! You are truly a good man," Sagawa said as he blew his nose and wiped the tears from his face.

Those words struck a chord in him, as he remembered the first time someone had told him that. Wordlessly, he took out a cigarette and lit it. 'Hijikata never expected me to join him,' he thought. Tokio, he knew, would stay with the other women of Aizu, so should he stay with the men.

"You'll need to change your name, however," Sagawa furrowed his brow. "If they find out who you are, you'll be executed on the spot."

"…. Yamaguchi Jirou." Saitou had already thought about this, and he figured it was as good a time as any to revert back to his old family name. Jirou might be unimaginative, but he did not care – he was the second son, and nothing else came to mind.

"Well then, Yamaguchi-san, let's go meet the enemy, shall we? Today is the first day of the rest of our lives." Sagawa began to cry again.

The man formerly known as Saitou Hajime did not move until he finished smoking. When he had, he dropped the stub and ground it out with the heel of his foot. Hijikata's words echoed in his mind. 'So long as one of us lives, the Shinsengumi will prevail.' He really had no intention of dying any time soon.

#####

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Two chapters in under a month - I think it might be a new record for me. I apologize for the length of this chapter, but I really didn't want to break it up into two parts. My sincere thanks to older_woman for proof-reading this and the previous chapter - I highly recommend her work. My gratitude to all the readers, both old and new, who left me a review. Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me, and as always, your support means the world to me. These last two chapters have been so difficult to write: war is terrible and ugly. I hope people will accept that I'm not writing angst for the sake of angst, but rather to show that our couple really did live through some hellish experiences - and how I imagine that that underscores their understanding of each other. Yes, I cried too when Okita died, and for the rest of the Shinsengumi, and about the women of Aizu. In case there was any question, I am enamored of the Aizu-han, especially the women.

In more exciting Saitou/Tokio news, next year's NHK Taiga drama (historical dramas that are very highly anticipated) will be "Yae no Sakura" portraying the life of Yamamoto Yae. Tokio and Saitou will both make an appearance! See my profile page for details. Suffice to say, I am going to pass out from fangirl overload.

1. Dates and battles: The date of Saitou's arrival in Aizu is an approximation, but most everything else is based on research. I hope there are no major mistakes, but please let me know if you notice anything. I didn't include it in the story to avoid confusion, but this year, there was an entire "leap month" that came between April and May (because Japan followed the lunar calendar, they needed to add an extra month every few years). Tokio's birthday is April 15th. The Byakkotai did commit suicide, one of the most famous tragedies of the war. Yamakawa Ookura's Lion Dance really happened. Saitou was probably not there in real life (his movements in Aizu are not entirely documented) but I thought I would make him dance a few steps for the sake of the narrative.

2. People of Aizu: Most of the Aizu people who are named are based on historical figures. The women gained a reputation for being fearless and brave, but they are remembered also for being tragic heroines of the war. Tokio is mentioned in Yamamoto Yae's diary as the person who cut her hair for the battle. Many of them really did take their own lives when Wakamatsu was invaded, and Nakano Takeko really did lead a group of female warriors into battle. Teru-Hime's quarters were hit on September 14th, and Yamakawa's wife died. In fact, the Yamakawa women had a pact that if one of them was so badly injured as to become a burden to the others, that they would rather die at the hands of their sisters. According to historical accounts, a man called Suzuki Shingo did try to make Teru-Hime and the women commit suicide.  
It is also true that men from Satsuma were very chauvinistic, and a culture of "dan-son jo-hi" (respect for men, contempt for women) was prevalent up to modern times in the region.  
Regarding Doctor Takani's appearance, I just couldn't resist adding him in. I debated long and hard about having a young Megumi appear, but I just couldn't work her in properly. (Any suggestions?)

3. Kiseru: Japanese pipe, which were highly coveted and considered a status symbol. Many were decorated, created by artisans, and people of means would collect them. Saitou had to start smoking somewhere, at some time, and I thought it suited Hijikata to apply a bit of peer pressure (who else could have that kind of influence on Saitou after all!). And while I do not advocate smoking, I wanted it to mean something more to Saitou than simply a nasty habit.

4. Ezo: Hokkaido. Back then, it was still relatively unsettled (by the Japanese, no offense to any Ainu people out there) and undeveloped. Admiral Enomoto Takeaki envisioned a kind of samurai republic, an alternative to the new Meiji regime. Hijikata joined him in Sendai and continued to fight against the Imperial Army in Hakodate.

5. Bathing: I truly hope that people were not put off by the bath scene. The Japanese have a long history of communal bathing and family members would often wash each other's hair and backs. I wanted to convey that sense of familial intimacy and trust. As for them spending the night together, although samurai women were certainly expected to be chaste, the Japanese have always been rather flexible about such things. It's not the first time that Saitou's been alone with her, and I leave it to readers to decide whether they are innocently simply sleeping in each other's company or not.

6. Sagawa Kanbei: He was a famous figure in Aizu and an important person during the war – Yamakawa was touted for his intelligence and unorthodox thinking, but Sagawa really was called 'Demon', albeit with respect. Saitou did fight with him in Aizu, and he also ends up being an important person for the couple later on.

7. Yamaguchi Jirou: Yamaguchi was Saitou's original surname, as referenced in Chapter 26. He changed it after he left Edo to join the Shinsengumi. Jirou literally means "second man" and was a very common name back in the olden days. Saitou had in fact changed his name by the time he arrived in Aizu but I took a few liberties since I didn't want to confuse readers, and also, in my personal opinion, Saitou Hajime is cooler than Yamaguchi Jiro. Just wait until you find out what his next name will be (no, it's not Fujita Gorou, not yet).


	32. Chapter 31: The Search for a Good Man

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

* Note: The last chapter was set in Keio Year 4, which was subsequently designated Meiji Year 1 – 1868 in the western calendar. Also, some news in author's notes. 

**Chapter 31 – The Search for a Good Man **

= Mid-Summer – Tokyo – Meiji Year 4 (1871) =

In an upper-class dining establishment in Tokyo, two young men were sitting down to eat. It was plain to see that this was not a regular occasion; they held themselves too stiffly in their fine clothes and they responded stiltedly as the waitress recited the seasonal specials that were available that evening. A discerning person would note that these were no pampered princes – they had a certain sort of hungry look in their eye that came only from knowing hardship, as well as that under-nourished air characteristic of a certain class of student or scholar.

When the waitress returned with their drinks, they lifted their sake cups solemnly in a toast. There was both a celebratory and somber mood about them.

"Kanpai."

They downed their first cups quietly.

"I can't believe that you're really leaving." Takagi Morinosuke spoke after pouring them both another cup.

"Just one more week, and that's it." The other young man was Yamakawa Kenjirou, the younger brother of Yamakawa Ookura and Morinosuke's good friend. "I know it's what I've been working towards all this time, but still..." He picked up his chopsticks, and then set them back down again nervously. "Morinosuke, you're the only one I'm going to admit this to – but I'm scared."

"I would be too, if I had to go to America." Morinosuke said supportively, handing his friend a dish of sesame tofu.

"I wish you were coming too." Kenjirou picked up his chopsticks again and took some of the tofu onto his own plate.

"To be honest, I'm a bit jealous." Morinosuke sipped some more of his sake. "I've always been a little jealous that you got away with a lot of things that I would have been disowned for."

"That's the freedom of a second son, isn't it? I'm not going to inherit the household so I'm not so constrained. But I've always been jealous of you too, of your responsibilities and the fact that you always seemed to know what your path was going to be." Kenjirou shrugged as though to say, 'it goes both ways'.

"Hah! With my sister around, it was almost as though I _was_ a second son!" Morinosuke and Kenjirou both laughed shortly at that.

"Your sister was seriously strict. Remember the time that she made us copy out the 'Family Histories of Aizu' because we were caught skipping school?" Kenjirou shook his head at the memory.

"Now that I think of it, those days at the Nisshinkan were some of the happiest days of my life." Morinosuke smiled sadly as he recalled their old school.

"Mine too. You really don't appreciate what you have until it's gone, huh?" The Nisshinkan had been destroyed during the war, as had almost all of Aizu's institutions.

"And now look at you! You're going to study in America!" Morinosuke held out his cup as this time, Kenjirou poured the sake. "How do you say it again, Ee-, Ee-ru?"

"Yale University." Kenjirou pronounced the foreign words easily. "It's supposed to be one of the best places of learning in the western world."

"And you'll be doing some weird western science thing." Morinosuke made a face that conveyed both his admiration and misgivings.

The Yamakawa family had always had a reputation for being progressive and very strict about education, especially after Yamakawa Ookura returned from diplomatic missions abroad. Kenjirou had always been the brightest student in the class and had always been eager to study the foreign subjects. He was now so advanced in his studies that he had received a scholarship from the government and an invitation from the American Embassy to study at the prestigious university.

"I told you, it's called Physics, which is the study of the laws that govern matter and forces."

"As I said, some weird western science," Morinosuke repeated with confidence and Kenjirou gave a shake of his head. "You're probably going to come back with all these weird contraptions and a blonde woman for a wife."

At that, Kenjirou grinned and countered,

"Hey you, you'd better keep up with your studies yourself! I can't believe that you want to become a law man." A few years ago, Morinosuke had been the boldest and most boisterous youth in their year group. Here in Tokyo, he had settled down as a serious student and was earnestly working towards entering the public prosecutor's office.

"Ah, you know, my father's last wishes and all that." Morinosuke rubbed a finger under his nose as though it itched.

Kenjirou nodded understandingly.

Four years on from the Boshin War, the Aizu-han was no more. The fiefdom had been disestablished after Matsudaira Katamori had surrendered, and all the soldiers and samurai had been detained in prisoner-of-war camps for over a year. Even though Kenjirou and Morinosuke had only been fifteen at the time, they too had been confined to a camp at Inawashiro as members of the Youth Brigade, while Yamakawa Ookura and Takagi Kojuurou had been kept in exile at Echigo-Takata. For half a year, the people of Aizu were banned from burying their war dead under pain of death. Due to these unsanitary conditions, the city and surrounding regions were consigned to the crows and ravaged by pestilence, to the great anguish of the women and families left behind. All that remained to them, it seemed, was disease and hunger. It was not until hundreds more people died due to epidemic and famine that the new Meiji Government decided to deal with the former Aizu province. In the Second Year of Meiji, the government reinstated the status of the Matsudaira family, not under Katamori's charge but under that of his newborn son, Kataharu. Although he was only a babe, Kataharu was assigned an undeveloped land in the far north as his domain. Over the next couple of years, as the retainers and samurais from the detainment camps were released, more than seventeen thousand men and women of Aizu made the long, arduous journey to their new home of Tonami with their infant lord.

The fate that awaited them in Tonami was almost no better than the despair they had left behind in Aizu. The new Tonami-han was instructed by the Meiji Government to establish an agricultural stronghold in the north. However, these samurai and their families had no experience working the land and struggled to adapt to their new way of life. To add to their burdens, the soil in Tonami was barren and infertile, with large, volcanic rocks buried just below the surface. The samurai-farmers broke their ploughs and hoes on these rocks and could barely till their fields. By the time autumn came that first year, the harvest was so meager that famine was unavoidable. Although the Tonami-han petitioned for rations and provisions from the government, many people perished in the bitterly cold winter.

The Takagi family was not spared pain. Their estate in Wakamatsu had burned to the ground during the war and all they had to their name was whatever they had managed to bring with them to the castle before the siege. When Kojuurou was released, they also made the decision to relocate to Tonami. What they found there was only hardship. Tami had always suffered from a fragile constitution, often taking to her sick bed as a child. She was the first to succumb to the harsh conditions, with neither medicine nor enough nutrition to sustain her body. After that, it was Katsuko, who had worked herself to the bone both in the fields and to take care of her sick daughter and neighbors. She collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the second planting season, and never regained consciousness. With his youngest child and beloved wife gone, the light went out of Kojuurou's eyes. In the winter of the third year of Meiji, he contracted a particularly virulent cold that was spreading rampantly throughout Tonami. As though he instinctively knew that he would not recover, he expended the last of his energies into making sure that his remaining two children would be protected and provided for. He arranged for Morinosuke to be sent to study in Tokyo, and Tokio to be adopted into his good friend, Kurasawa Heijiemon's household.

Before he passed away, Kojuurou had stressed his last wishes to Morinosuke. First, he made Morinosuke swear that he would work hard on his studies so that he might find a decent, respectable job in some public service capacity. The second wish, however, had confounded Morinosuke.

"I promised my father that I would work hard and do him proud," Morinosuke told Kenjirou through mouthfuls of stewed fish and daikon. "I can hardly go off gallivanting with you to some foreign place."

"That's true, I could never see Tokio-san letting you do something like that. How is she these days?" Kenjirou's face turned a light pink as he asked – most of Morinosuke's friends had at one time or another harbored an innocent crush on his sister. Morinosuke snorted disapprovingly at his friend.

"She seems well, all things considered. Busy helping Heijiemon-san with his new school and pestering the local registrar's office about organizing their records. She's being bossy as always." He took a gulp of sake. "She's a little upset at your brother though."

"Yeah, that was a surprise." Kenjirou scratched his cheek with a hint of a frown. "I never thought that he would leave to go join the army, and under that Tosa general at that…. I guess I can't really blame him, considering the current state of affairs…."

Earlier that summer, the Meiji Government had announced that it was abolishing the old Shogunate system of fiefdoms. Instead of "han" governed by hereditary lords, the regions would be divided up into prefectures under the charge of governors. No longer beholden to the old law of domains, people would be free to travel and settle where they wished. Almost as soon as the Tonami-han had been established, it was now disestablished, and many people from Aizu debated whether to stay in the unforgiving northland or to move away. It was in this context that Yamakawa Ookura announced that he would be resigning his post as the lieutenant governor of Tonami and joining the Imperial Army under the command of General Tani Tateki. Tani was one of the generals that had overseen the siege of Wakamatsu, and he had been greatly impressed by Yamakawa's feats during the war. For some time, he had tried to convince Yamakawa to join the army and serve under him. Much to Yamakawa's surprise, it was Matsudaira Katamori who sent him a message to the effect that he should accept the invitation, so that he might have a chance to go on to greater and better things in the new Meiji era – and so Yamakawa obeyed.

"Did you hear he's changing his name to Hiroshi?" Despite the dramatic changes that had befallen their family, Kenjirou would always be very proud of his older brother.

"Really?" Morinosuke chuckled. "Maybe my sister will finally stop annoying him by calling him Taizou."

"How about your sister, will she stay in Tonami with the Kurasawa household?" Kenjirou knew that Morinosuke worried constantly about how difficult her life was there.

"I don't know…." Morinosuke sighed and took another bite of his fish. "I can't possibly bring her here to live in Tokyo with me in my current situation." He was still a poor student, after all.

Morinosuke remained silent for a few minutes as though he was concentrating on the food. In fact, he was recalling one of his last conversations with his father. Kenjirou too seemed engrossed in the meal; it was not often that young men of modest means dined in such fine establishments, but then again, it was not often that one prepared to depart for study abroad in America. The waitresses kept bringing in dish after delicious dish and he knew he would not be able to eat Japanese cuisine like this again for the next four or five years at least.

"Did I ever tell you what my father's last wishes were for my sister?" Morinosuke spoke again suddenly, just as Kenjirou took a mouthful of grilled eel. Kenjirou shook his head, noticing that Morinosuke's brow was furrowed. Morinosuke sighed. "He wanted me to make sure that my sister got married."

At that, Kenjirou gave a small snort of surprise. There had once been a time when Tokio was a well-known beauty, but she was now midway into her twenties and past the age where she would be considered an eligible bride. Not only that, but Tokio was also famous for turning down every single man who had ever sought her hand in marriage. There were not a few admirers who were glad that she never married and therefore belonged to no man in particular, but there were others who wondered why she took such a strong stance on the issue.

"I thought Tokio-san hated the idea of marriage." Kenjirou too had wondered why she had not accepted any of her suitors – it did not seem to him that she disliked men in general.

"I know, she had so many arguments with my mother about that. But listen, this is the crazy part," Morinosuke stalled a little for effect. "My father wished for her to marry Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi."

This time, Kenjirou choked on his food, coughing up speckles of pickles. Morinosuke burst out laughing, equal parts amused and disgusted at the unmannerly reaction of his friend.

"Saitou Hajime, Shinsengumi!?" Kenjirou coughed in disbelief and took a drink of tea to settle his breath. "Where on earth did your father get that notion?"

"I have no idea. Maybe because he's a war hero." Morinosuke shook his head bemusedly. "I thought he was losing his mind because of the fever when he first told me that's what he wanted."

"Saitou-sensei, huh? He was scary, but cool. Remember when he would stop by the Youth Brigade to train us? For some reason, he always seemed to pick on you."

"You just say that because you were jealous! He wasn't picking on me, he was giving me hands-on instruction." Morinosuke laughed, recalling how Saitou would often call him out to spar on those occasions.

"He was a really strong, cool guy though – just what you'd expect from a Shinsengumi captain." Kenjirou refilled their sake cups. "I think he could have had any woman in Aizu if he'd wanted."

"See, that's the thing. If he could have had any woman, then why would he ever settle for my sister?" Morinosuke clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Tokio-san is not that bad," Kenjirou replied with a little pink to his cheeks.

"Yeah, well she's old now." Morinosuke sighed. "And I have no idea where to find Saitou-sensei. My father made me promise, and he even gave me a letter for him. I asked him how he even knew that Saitou-sensei was still alive, but he just insisted." Morinosuke dropped his voice in imitation of his late father. " 'That man is alive, no blade nor bullet could kill him.' And then he left it all up to me."

"But what if he's already married?" Kenjirou frowned – if Saitou Hajime could have his pick of any woman in Aizu, then it was a distinct possibility.

"I asked my father the same thing, but he just kept telling me that it wouldn't be an issue. Maybe he really was delirious in his last days." Morinosuke sighed again.

"So, have you tried to look for him?"

"Yes, but I'm here in Tokyo and heavens know where he is. Plus, I can't just go around asking people whether they know a former Shinsengumi captain – that's just looking for trouble."

The Shinsengumi were still infamous for having been the Ishin-Shishi's deadliest foes, and given the current political climate, one did not find that they had many supporters. Kenjirou hummed softly as he considered the situation.

"Have you asked my brother?"

Yamakawa Hiroshi (formerly Ookura) would certainly have the right connections; if Saitou Hajime had stayed with the Aizu samurai after the war, then somebody, somewhere, would know something about his whereabouts.

"I did ask him, before I left Tonami." Morinosuke leaned back on the palm of his hands. "I didn't tell him why I was looking for Saitou-sensei though, so I guess he didn't take it so seriously." Morinosuke had been too embarrassed to tell the older Yamakawa his reasons at the time, only telling him that he had a last message from his father to pass on.

"You should tell him," Kenjirou urged his friend. "Even if you know he'll laugh like crazy." This was true; Yamakawa would be greatly amused by the news.

"I suppose you're right. After all, a son must do everything he can to fulfill his father's final wishes." Morinosuke sat up straight and drank some more sake.

He was still not quite eighteen years old, and he was still reeling from the loss of his family and homeland. Tokio was about all that he had left and he had resolved that he would do whatever was in his power to make her life easier. After all, he did not want his sister to have to live out the remainder of her days in the cold wastelands of Tonami. If she married, then her husband could take her away from there.

"You're right," he repeated to Kenjirou. "I'll talk to your brother, and give him something to laugh about."

Kenjirou smiled at his friend.

"If you want to come to see me off in Yokohama next week, the whole family will be there."

"Gah! Your sisters are just as bad as mine!" Morinosuke pretended to cower, and laughed.

"You know, my brother and I joked that he was joining the army just to get away from them." Kenjirou slapped his knee in amusement.

"Ah, the women of Aizu." Morinosuke raised his cup in a toast, and Kenjirou did likewise.

"Here's to the spirit of Aizu." Kenjirou refilled their cups and toasted again.

"It's true that we were beaten in the war, but they couldn't defeat our souls, could they?" Morinosuke said proudly. He had grown into a handsome young man, not yet in his prime but steadily coming into his own. Yet, his face had not completely lost its youthful roundness and his ears still stuck out a little. With his face flushed from the alcohol, even now he reminded one of a mischievous monkey.

"That'll be our real victory, won't it? To prosper and thrive in this new age, to distinguish ourselves with pride and honor!" Kenjirou puffed out his chest.

"Do us proud in the west, Kenjirou." Morinosuke extended a hand to his friend – this, he had been taught by Kenjirou, was a 'handshake', a gesture of friendship, greeting, congratulations and more.

"I will, I promise." Kenjirou solemnly shook Morinosuke's hand. "Here's to our success, both at home and abroad."

"Kanpai!" Their cups clinked once more.

There would be much hard work ahead for them both but they would not shirk their duties. They ate, they drank, they reminisced, and they dreamed of the great things that were in store for them. As they ambled home that warm, summer night, with their arms draped over each other's shoulders, they drunkenly affirmed their promises to themselves.

"I'm going to become a professor of Physics and come back and teach in Japanese universities!"

"And I'm going to make sure that both my sister and I live happily in this Meiji world!"

"Good luck to you, Morinosuke!"

"Good luck to you too, Kenjirou!"

"I will miss Japan, Morinosuke!"

"Japan will miss you, Kenjirou!"

They had survived the war and despite the many sorrows that they had already experienced at their young age, these two men were filled with hope for their futures. They would honor the sacrifices that Aizu had made and live with their heads held high in the new Meiji era.

* * *

= Late Autumn – Gonohe, Tonami =

Tokio awoke to the sound of the cock crowing and clutched her frayed blanket tightly around her face. The mornings and evenings were always chilly, but today the cold was more vicious than ever. 'Don't whine,' she told herself sternly, 'Wakamatsu was just as cold'. She did not allow herself to dwell on the fact that in Wakamatsu, they had lived in a fine estate, with sturdy walls and many fireplaces, and thick, warm clothes and blankets. Even here, her situation was better than that of most people in Tonami, and she reminded herself that she must be grateful for what she had.

Making as little noise as possible so as not to wake the other women in the room, she got up, shivering, and dressed. The brightening sky signaled the dawn but heavy clouds shrouded the rising sun.

"Tokio-san, is it already morning?" A younger woman stirred and asked blearily.

"I'm just going to practice - I'll wake you when it's time to start breakfast." Tokio hushed the other girl.

"Every day, every day, you practice. Good for you." The girl mumbled and rolled over back to sleep

With that, Tokio took up her bow and quiver and quietly exited the room. She made her way outside through the rear entrance, to the field that was at the back of the house. No other creature stirred in the morning light and the bleak landscape was a desolate sight. The first frost had fallen, turning the weeds into brittle figurines. No wonder that it was so cold. A makeshift target stood at the other end of the field, pockmarked with the telltale signs of previous use.

She took a few deep breaths, the freezing air biting its way to her lungs. She blew into her cupped hands, trying to warm her fingers a little. She stamped her feet and stretched and moved her body until she could feel the heat of her blood in her arms and legs. Then she cleared her mind, steadily drew her bow, and released the arrow. It found its mark dead center, the arrow vibrating with the force of impact. She took another deep breath, reached for another arrow, and repeated the actions. This was her daily ritual of meditation and prayer. The bow had been a gift from Matsudaira Teru before her family had departed from Aizu.

_"I'm afraid I have nothing else to give you," the princess had said so sadly. Teru's own belongings had long been confiscated and she was living a modest life in confinement, deprived of all that had been her birthright._

_"Your kindness is all the gift I need, Hime-sama," Tokio had replied through her tears._

Teru was now in Tokyo, having joined her brother Katamori who was still being kept in seclusion.

If the war had been hellish, life after the war was a different kind of nightmare for the women of Aizu. With their menfolk either dead or imprisoned, there were limited ways for them to make their living. When the choice was to starve to death or to sell their bodies, not a few had been forced into prostitution, while others took their own lives out of pride and in despair. There was also the constant fear of being assaulted by the occupying forces, and Tokio herself had taken to sleeping with a short sword under her pillow in case of nocturnal assailants. In fact, Tokio had received many offers from the higher ranks of the Imperial Army to become their mistress, and some had even proposed for her hand in marriage. She had agonized over the propositions at first, knowing that it might be within her power to make the lives of her mother and sister easier to bear – but it had been Katsuko who adamantly refused to give up her daughter.

_"I would rather die than to allow you to debase yourself for our sakes," her mother had wept. _

Instead, they had survived as best as they could by finding work sewing and cleaning, and Tokio had taken on some students from farming families, teaching them to read and write in exchange for food.

Tokio notched another arrow to her bow, recalling the tears and joy they had felt when first Morinosuke, and then Kojuurou had returned to them. Despite all that they had lost, they still had each other, and Tonami was a chance at a fresh start. Tokio had been somewhat reluctant to leave Wakamatsu, and her father, sensing what troubled her, had told her,

_"Do not worry, that man will find you, he will know to look for you in Tonami". _

So they had come to Tonami, full of apprehension but also new hope.

The arrow hit the target and she exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. The memory of her first real conversation with Saitou Hajime surfaced in her mind; it was at Koumyouji in Kyoto after his demonstration match with Nagakura Shinpachi. She looked around, as though he might appear at that moment as he had then, with a bloody nose and an indifferent air, and a look that had sent a pang through her heart all those years ago. More than three years had passed since she had last set eyes on him, when he had surrendered with Sagawa's troops. She had been in the crowd, watching them as the men were marched away from Wakamatsu to join the other prisoners-of-war. When he noticed her, she had trembled, weak with relief that he was alive and safe, and he had nodded at her, holding her gaze for as long as possible as they were ordered to walk on.

Now, the internment camps had been closed and the last of the prisoners had been released. Any day now, she expected to see him around the corner of the street, and every time a visitor knocked on the door, her heart would jump in her chest. Every day, she lived in hope that this would be the day, and then, no matter that she had lost almost everything else that mattered, all would be right in that moment. 'So much that is beloved and dear has been taken away, may the heavens have mercy and let us find each other,' she prayed. Every day that passed, she held back her tears, reminded herself to be grateful for she had more than most here in Tonami, and fell asleep looking forward to the next.

There was only one arrow left, and as she started to draw it, she heard the cock crow again. It was time to be heading back to the house and start preparing breakfast. She let fly the arrow and as it pierced the target, she could not help but admire her handiwork. The bullseye held a cluster of six arrows and around the edge of the target, there was an arrow for each hour of a clock's face. Today could be the day, she told herself, as she did every day.

Most of the other women were already up and about when she returned. She hastened to change out of her hakama and into her kimono. Catching up on her morning work, briskly and exchanging few words, she deftly prepared her adoptive father's morning meal. Before the war, Tokio had never had to cook or clean, let alone clear the soil of rocks, plant rice in the paddy fields, or weed the vegetable gardens. At night, as she tried to wash the dirt out from under her nails and rubbed oil into her chafed hands, she would sometimes recall a conversation from a distant time.

_"What do you know about fear and misery? What would you know about being weak and poor? You have obviously been brought up in a rich samurai household. More than enough food on the table. More than enough clothes for winter. You can afford to rest when you're ill. You can afford to laugh and make merry."_

Harsh words from the past and the memory of a scarred cheek and a ruthless glare still sent shivers down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. How circumstances had changed for her since then. There was never enough food on the table. There were never enough clothes to stay warm. There was never time to rest. She missed her family terribly, and she must wait for Saitou Hajime with enduring patience.

"Good morning," Tokio announced as she carried the breakfast tray into the main room.

Kurasawa Heijiemon put down the papers he was reading and smiled at her gently.

"Good morning to you too. I heard you were out early practicing again. I hope you're not overdoing things; the mornings have become frightfully cold."

"Yes, the first frost was on the ground this morning," Tokio murmured in reply.

"Winter is almost upon us and soon it will snow." Kurasawa sighed. "I pray that it will be more gentle than the last." So many people had passed away the previous year, from the hunger and the cold.

"With the new charity houses set up around the region, surely we will fare better," Tokio tried to reassure him.

Kurasawa Heijiemon had been a renowned educator in Aizu, charged with the management of many schools. Here in Tonami, his position was assistant lieutenant governor and his main duties included helping people find houses, allotting fields and rationing the government provisions. He was also busy setting up a new school here in the town, in order that the next generation of Aizu might have a chance to better themselves and their appointed lot.

"I'm grateful for all your help, Tokio." Kurasawa pressed his hands together in a gesture of thanks and began to eat.

"I am the one who is grateful, Father." Tokio shook her head with a wistful smile. "Without you…."

Her words trailed off, their meaning left hanging in the air. Kurasawa knew, and Tokio was well aware, that by sending her to him, Kojuurou had done the best that he could to make sure Tokio was protected and provided for after his death. Kurasawa had deeply mourned the passing of his old friend and had not hesitated in the slightest to adopt her as his daughter. In fact, Kurasawa was extremely fond of Tokio, having known her since her childhood, and he sincerely appreciated all her help in his work. She had been brought up well by her mother and father, and trained hard at the castle, plus she had all the experience from her time in Kyoto. Tokio, aware that she was an extra mouth to feed and an added burden, worked hard to make up for that fact.

"I hear you're rearranging the whole registrar's office." Kurasawa chuckled softly as he took a sip of his miso soup. It was just soup, no tofu or mushrooms or even green onions, but one had to get used to simple meals in Tonami.

"It's so disorganized, especially after Taizou left." Tokio frowned slightly. "Actually, I did not have time to tell you yesterday, but this might make you laugh." She paused for a beat before continuing. "I found out that on our family registry, they had Mother Yone recorded as deceased and I was listed as your second wife instead of adopted daughter!"

That did make Kurasawa laugh, albeit a little anxiously.

"Oh dear! How did they make that mistake! Did you tell Yone already?" He referred to his wife.

"I did, and she was quite upset. She told me to make sure that they corrected it immediately, so I guess I'll be down there for most of the day again. It's just a mess in the office." She sighed in exasperation.

"Don't be too hard on them," Kurasawa cautioned her gently. "Things have been difficult for all of us…."

Relocating the Aizu-han had been a monumental task, and what with the many deaths both during and after the war, the records were in complete disarray. On top of that, there were new Meiji government laws to comply with and there was the new prefectural system to put in place. As a result, the prefectural hall was in chaos.

"Yes Father," Tokio bowed in acknowledgement.

As well as for Kurasawa's sake, Tokio had another ulterior motive for helping out at the registrar's office. While she smartly managed the filing of the old and new records, she was constantly searching for any hint of Saitou Hajime's whereabouts. She had heard from Sagawa Kanbei that he had changed his name to Yamaguchi Jirou when he surrendered, and so far, she had found several men of that name (it was a common name after all) but none was the right man. She searched tirelessly, with unwavering faith that he had survived the past few years and that he also would be looking for her. She searched, and she prayed, and she waited with hope.

* * *

= Spring – Meiji Year 5 (1872) =

Dear Morinosuke,

I trust this letter finds you well and studying hard. I know that you will be starting a new year of study this spring, so I wish you the best of luck. I recently received a letter from Kenjirou that he has been well received by his class in America, despite the fact that he is Japanese. He said he was also writing to you, but I am passing on his regards nonetheless.

Regarding your request from last year, I received some news that I thought might be helpful. As I promised, I have reached out to old comrades and contacts and told them that I was looking for Saitou Hajime. Most had lost track of him after he changed his name to Yamaguchi Jirou, but it seems that he was indeed confined at Echigo-Takata (although in a different camp to your father). After he was released, he traveled with Sagawa Kanbei as far as Wakamatsu, telling him that he might make his way north to Tonami. I have told you before, however, that to my knowledge, there is no record of him arriving there.

On the other hand, Sagawa recently traveled to Hokkaido and he heard that there was a man fitting Saitou's description who had visited Hakodate, where Hijikata Toshizou and the last of the Shinsengumi fought until the end of the war. Unfortunately, Sagawa needed to return to Tonami before he could find out anything else. If he has another chance to go, he will try to look for him up there. I would suggest that you might like to join him, but I'm not sure that you can afford the time or expenses. In truth, I would like to help you, but since I'm currently on a military salary and still providing for my family, I am sorry that I cannot do more at this moment.

I still find the idea of Sada-chan marrying Saitou Hajime hilarious. I think most people who know them both would agree: that taciturn, austere captain of the Shinsengumi and your know-it-all, spitfire of a sister? What a match! I'm sure they'd both give each other a run for their money. But I, like you, want her to be happy, and I don't want her to spend the rest of her life trying to farm daikon in that godforsaken land. Whatever I can do to support you both, I would gladly do.

Finally, in other news of our family, our youngest sister has been chosen as one of the first five Japanese women to study abroad in America. She will be on a full government scholarship, and she will be attending the best women's college in the country. We are so proud of her, but she is only twelve years old – needless to say, we are worried. But the thing that will make you laugh is that our mother renamed her 'Sutematsu', in that she is sending her away with the resolve that we may never see her again, but that she will always be pining for her return. Poor Sakiko, she cried so much at her new name.

In any case, I will be in Yokohama in May to see her off so I hope I might see you again then to catch up.

Best regards always,

Yamakawa Hiroshi

* * *

= July – Gonohe, Tonami =

Morinosuke watched his older sister as she carefully folded decorations for the Tanabata Festival. Paper was a precious resource in Tonami, but Tokio had managed to find some brightly colored origami. Now, she was expertly crafting it into flowers, birds, stars and such to hang on the bamboo tree that she had procured for the occasion. She had cut some more paper into broad strips, enough for everyone in the house to write their wishes.

"What will you wish for this year, Ane-ue?" Morinosuke asked, lying prone on the cool engawa. Outside, the sun beat down on the sparse garden but a breeze rustled the leaves of the bamboo, alleviating the heat of the summer.

"Health and good fortune for all in the household, for the prosperity of Tonami, and of course, for your success in your studies." Tokio turned and smiled at her brother, her fingers continuing their work. "Are you sure you didn't need to stay in Tokyo to study?" Tokio worried that Morinosuke would fall behind in his lessons during his visit.

"I've told you so many times already – we have a few weeks of holiday in the summer. If I stayed in Tokyo, I would just end up wasting my time and money hanging out with my friends anyways. Besides, what kind of disrespectful son would I be if I didn't tend to our family's graves during O-Bon." After the Tanabata Festival would come the Bon Festival, and it was true that most people took at least a few days off to tend to their ancestors' graves and venerate their spirits.

"Father and Mother would be so proud of you," Tokio said gently. "I'm sure that they are watching over you every day."

"Not every day, I hope – a man's got to have some alone time." Morinosuke joked, making Tokio chuckle softly.

It had been over a year since they had last seen each other. He had never missed her absence so much when he was a child, but now that he was older, he felt very protective of the only family member he had left. He studied his sister carefully. The Kurasawas were very kind to her, he knew, and they treated her as if she truly was their daughter. In turn, Tokio treated them with the respect due to her real parents. Nevertheless, he could see that beneath her bright, capable demeanor, she hid a deep sadness. It was not his imagination that she had grown more withdrawn and it often seemed as though her mind was elsewhere. There was a fragility to her now that he had never seen before, and it pained him to see her pain.

"And what will you be wishing for?" Tokio tilted her head in question.

"Oh, you know, the same." Morinosuke shrugged. "Health and good fortune, for success in my studies…. And I will be wishing for happiness for you, Ane-ue."

The two siblings smiled at each other. Unbeknownst to the other, they would each hang another wish on the bamboo that star-bright night, the same fervent wish: to find the man that they were both looking for. As Tokio looked up at the evening sky, searching for the stars that represented the star-crossed lovers Orihime and Hikoboshi, she imagined that Saitou Hajime also looked up at the same sky and thought of her.

The following week, while tending to his parents' graves for the Bon Festival, Takagi Morinosuke would beseech their spirits in prayer. 'Father, forgive me, for I have been unable to fulfill your last wishes, and I have been unable to find Saitou-sensei. Please guide me so that I will know how I can help Ane-ue be happy. Mother, please watch over Ane-ue, please help her to endure this life.' He did not know whether his Father was mistaken or not in his convictions about Saitou Hajime, and he was unsure that even if he did find Saitou that marriage for his sister would be feasible, but he could tell that she languished here in Tonami. Even though he did not guess the real reason why she languished, he vowed that he would do whatever he possible could to help her find happiness.

* * *

= Winter – Kyoto =

"Excuse me, is there anybody at home?"

Sato heard a woman's voice calling from the front of the house. She hurried from the kitchen to open the door.

"Hello!" The visitor spoke hastily. "I'm looking for O-Sato-san who used to reside in the Motomachi district."

"Yes, that would be me." Sato bowed her head and looked at the woman in wonder – the stranger was a handsome lady, and she spoke with the lilting accent of Aizu.

"My name is Yamamoto Yae, and I am a friend of Takagi Tokio."

"Of Tokio-han's!" Sato's voice rose to a squeak and the color rose to her cheeks. "Is she well?! Where is she?"

"She is alive and well," Yae nodded her head. "She asked me to find you, and to deliver a letter."

"Please, come in! I'm sorry for keeping you standing here in the doorway, come in come in!" Sato ushered her guest into her house and practically rushed her into the main room.

"Please, there's no need to go to any trouble-" Yae said in faint protest as Sato bustled about, setting out snacks and preparing tea.

"Nonsense! And I hope you don't mind staying awhile – I have a lot want to ask you."

With that, Sato began to pepper her with questions about Tokio, and Yae answered as best as she could. When the tea was ready and Sato finally sat down, Yae bowed her head in apology.

"I apologize that it has taken me so long to find you. I arrived in Kyoto at the end of last year, but you had moved and nobody seemed sure where you had gone, and I was busy myself with work."

"Where do you work, Yae-han?" Sato smiled at her gently, just happy to have news of her old friend.

"I'm currently working at the Women's High School here in the city."

"At that famous school! My, my, how wonderful! I actually wanted to send my daughter there, but I was told that she was a little too old." The school had just opened that spring as the first dedicated institution for women's education in Japan.

"If you would like, I can see what might be done about finding her a spot." Yae smiled back at the older woman; she could see why Tokio had been drawn to her, Sato instantly put one at ease.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly put you to so much trouble!" Sato shook her head, but Yae could see that she would like that very much indeed.

"Well, we can talk about it later, but Tokio will be angry at me if I don't give this to you first." Yae took out an old, creased letter from her bag and handed it to Sato. "I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long," she repeated.

Sato's fingers quivered slightly as she opened it.

_Dear Sato-san,_

_I pray that this letter finds you well – and I sincerely regret that I cannot be there in person to see you. As you will know by now, I am entrusting this to the care of my old friend, Yamamoto Yae. Oh, how I wish I could be there myself!_

_I am sure that you have heard about the fate of my homeland and my lord, and that of the Shinsengumi also. I am writing to you from our new home in Tonami, to the far north. These years have been difficult, I admit, but we will do our best with what we still have. I have thought of you often, and wondered how you were doing. I pray for you and your children, that the war did not affect you so much and that you are living peaceful, prosperous lives._

_There is so much that I wish to tell you about, and I don't quite know where to start – so selfishly, I will begin by confiding to you as the only friend who could ever understand this brand of predicament. If you heard that Hijikata-sama fell at Hakodate with the last of the Shinsengumi, I am not ashamed to admit that I shed many, many tears at the news of their demise. However, I took comfort in the fact that Hajime-sama had remained to fight in Aizu, and that he was alive and safe at the end of the war. It is this fact that instills in me great hope, as well as anguish. Hajime-sama was alive and taken to an internment camp, and he even made it back as far as Wakamatsu, I've heard. But he has not returned to me. I must wait, and hope, but truth be told, how I wish I could run from here and go to search for him. The uncertainty of not knowing his fate gnaws at my heart, and no matter how strong I try to be, some days are worse than others, and every day it hurts._

_If only I had some word of where he is, of what he is doing, or even whether he is no longer of this world, then I think I could be at peace. I beg of you, my dear friend, if you should have any news of him after the war, please send me word. In the meantime, I will wait and hope. I wish I could go search for him, but I have my responsibilities in Tonami and I cannot abandon them while everyone else is working so hard to survive. Regarding life here, this battle with the elements, with the ground and soil and the water and the sky – how different life is now._

–

Sato stopped reading, unable to prevent her tears from spilling. She had heard about the harsh sentence handed down to the people of Aizu and she had feared for her friend. However, reading firsthand about her sorrow evoked so many emotions and reminded her of her own lost love.

Yae watched the other woman fold up the letter and carefully put it in her obi; she understood that Sato would read the rest later in private, after Yae left.

"It seems that life is truly hard for your people in Tonami," Sato murmured sympathetically, wiping her eyes.

"Yes…." Yae nodded sadly. "I wished that Tokio could have come with me to Kyoto, but she does not have the means. I was only able to make it due to my brother finding employment here."

"She sounds very busy though." Sato sighed sadly.

"They all are, it's a tough place." Yae shook her head. "But Tokio - I hope that she will not have to stay there for the rest of her life. She deserves better."

'Saitou-han, where on earth are you?' Sato thought to herself, and silently said a prayer. 'Please, may the gods have mercy, let them find each other and grant them the happiness that they deserve.'

* * *

= Early Summer – Tokyo – Meiji Year 6 (1873) =

"Morinosuke-kun! How you've grown!" Sagawa Kanbei beamed as he recognized the young man. "Ka-ka-ka! It's good to see you looking so well!"

"Sagawa-sensei, it is a pleasure to see you again, and thank you so much for taking the time to meet with me." Morinosuke bowed low to the renowned former general of the Aizu-han.

"Ah, to think, the last time I saw you, you were still a young boy."

"You haven't changed at all, Sagawa-sensei." Morinosuke felt relieved that the older man was as approachable as he remembered – even though Sagawa had once been called a "Demon", that was mostly for his prowess in battle and in essence, he was a man who liked to look after people. "Maybe you're shorter than I remember."

"Cheeky brat, you've just gotten taller!" Sagawa guffawed. "Well, sit down and let's get something to eat, and talk."

Over the past year, Sagawa had made several trips to Hokkaido and he had managed to trace some of Saitou's footsteps. After setting up contacts around Hakodate, on his second-to-last trip he was informed through reliable sources that a former captain of the Shinsengumi was teaching at a dojo in Matsumae. Last month, he had traveled to Matsumae but found to his disappointment that it was not the man he was looking for but one Sugimura Yoshie. All the same, Sagawa made his inquiries – this immediately roused Sugimura's suspicions. It was only after Sagawa explained his own background and his relationship with Saitou that Sugimura opened up to him; Sugimura was in fact the man formerly known as Nagakura Shinpachi.

_"So you're Demon Sagawa! Haha, yes, I did hear about you, from Saitou himself!" Nagakura smiled broadly and looked at Sagawa more closely with renewed interest._

_"So he has been here?" Sagawa leaned forward eagerly._

_"He visited me about a year ago, just around the time I settled here. I don't know how he found out where I was, but he just suddenly turned up on my doorstep without so much as a 'how do you do'."_

_"Do you have any idea where he is now?" Sagawa grinned – this was the first real lead he had found in this manhunt._

_"Hmmm, I'm afraid not. He stayed for about two weeks, and we talked about the past and about the war, and I know he had gone to Hakodate for a while. But you know how that man is - he's a funny guy but difficult to get close to. It was a real treat to spar with him again though." Nagakura paused as he saw that Sagawa's grin had turned into a frown. "I'm sorry, he really didn't tell me much about what he was up to and where he was headed. All I know was that he traveled through Aizu for a while, and then through Tonami – he hinted that that's where he's based but from what I gathered, he's not often there. He didn't mention where he goes when he's away."_

_"Did you say Tonami? We've been looking for him but there has been no word of Saitou Hajime or Yamaguchi Jirou." Sagawa's frown deepened, a little indignant that Saitou had not sought out his Aizu comrades if he really was living there._

_"Oh! Oh, well, he changed his name again." Nagakura tapped his knee, enjoying the feeling that he was helping to solve a mystery. "It was a little odd, what was it now…?" He shut one eye tightly as he tried to recall and rubbed his chin. "Ichi-, uh, Ichinose Denpachi! That's it!"_

_"Ichinose Denpachi, are you sure?" Sagawa stressed to confirm._

_"Yes, I'm sure." Nagakura nodded firmly. "He said that when he returned to Wakamatsu, he was recognized by some Choushuu soldiers and was forced to leave quickly and change his name again."_

_"Aaah." Sagawa stroked his chin; it made sense that Saitou was a recognizable figure for anyone who had seen him in battle and that he remained a legitimate target for his old enemies. Nagakura was studying Sagawa again, looking as though he had some questions of his own. "What is it?" Sagawa asked._

_"If you don't mind me being nosy, Sagawa-san," Nagakura paused, "did Saitou have a falling out with Aizu?"_

_"Not that I know of." Sagawa was genuinely taken aback by the idea. "All of us who know him consider him a true warrior and a war hero. We were all mightily impressed by his valor and prowess in battle. I'm looking for him because I consider him one of my own, after all. What would make you think that?"_

_"Oh no, it was nothing in particular." Nagakura shook his head quickly. "It was just that although he did seem quite attached to Aizu, or at least as attached as that man could be, he mentioned something about not being able to stay in Tonami."_

_"Well, Tonami is a hell hole, I don't blame him."_

_"Sagawa-san, I wonder…." Nagakura hesitated to continue. "I wonder whether you know the Takagi family – I think the father's name was Kojuurou."_

_"Now, why would you be asking me about the Takagis?" Sagawa's eyes gleamed as they narrowed in question._

_"The fact is, we were acquainted with the daughter, Tokio-san…." Nagakura stopped, unsure of what was appropriate to divulge._

_"The daughter, eh?" Sagawa exhaled slowly. "She's well, as well as one can be in Tonami. She was adopted into another family after her parents passed away, but I hear she's doing well."_

_"I see." Nagakura was frowning._

_"Strange that you ask," Sagawa continued. "It's at the behest of her brother that I'm looking for Saitou. Apparently, it's got something to do with his father's last wishes."_

_Sagawa tried to make sense of Nagakura's inquiry. He was aware that both Takagi Kojuurou and Tokio were familiar with the Shinsengumi, but he could not fathom why Saitou might try to avoid Tonami because of that. From what Morinosuke had told him, it did not appear as though there was bad blood between them – if anything, the opposite was true._

_"Well, if he comes back this way, I'll be sure to pass on the message that you were looking for him." Nagakura suspected that Saitou's reasons for distancing himself from Tonami had something to do with Tokio, but then here was this important man from Aizu, who claimed to be looking for him on behalf of her father and brother._

_"We'd be most obliged. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear a little more about what he told you about his time in Aizu and what he was doing here."_

_Nagakura was happy to do so, happy to be able to talk about his old comrade, happy to see that his guest respected Saitou and the Shinsengumi. He told Sagawa how Saitou had praised the Aizu warriors in that offhand manner of his, how they both commiserated rather matter-of-factly about their defeat (Nagakura was relieved to find that Saitou did not hold his departure from the Shinsengumi against him), and how he had been moved to tears by Saitou's account of his last parting with Hijikata. Saitou had traveled to Hakodate to pay his respects at the last battlefield of the Shinsengumi and at Hijikata's final resting place. Hakodate had finally fallen to the Imperial Army in June of the second year of Meiji, bringing the Boshin War to a close. Nagakura had invited Saitou to stay for as long as he wanted, and to teach at the dojo alongside him, but Saitou had left after a fortnight._

_"But you know, I think he was mostly glad that he had somewhere he could do his laundry!" Nagakura laughed heartily at the memory._

_"Ka-ka-ka! That man, you can imagine how hard I laughed when I discovered he always carried extra fundoshi around with him!"_

Sagawa chuckled again as he recounted his meeting with Nagakura to Morinosuke. Morinosuke had mostly been quiet as he listened and had almost finished his meal at this point, but he burst out laughing at the last piece of information.

"Actually, Sagawa-sensei, when I went to call on his older brother, I discovered that he did a lot of laundry there too!"

"Is that so! What a strange one that man is!" Sagawa grinned and shook his head.

Morinosuke had tracked down Yamaguchi Hiroaki in Tokyo and paid him a visit. It seemed that Saitou had stayed there over the New Year, but had left again shortly thereafter. Their father had passed away soon after his departure and the household was still in mourning, but Hiroaki had welcomed Morinosuke into his home as the son of the man who had once saved his brother's life. Hiroaki was happy to answer Morinosuke's questions, but unfortunately, could not tell him much except that his brother had traveled far and wide after the war, that he was still occasionally recognized by the enemy and forced to fight, and that as though aware of the fact that he could cause his family trouble, he had stayed only for a few weeks. At home, he was still 'Hajime', and therefore Hiroaki was not aware that he had changed his name. Seeing that Morinosuke looked dejected at the lack of leads, Hiroaki tried to encourage the young man.

_"Don't give up on your search. Fate has a way of leading us to where we need to be, and I tell you this with confidence: that my brother is alive and well, and your paths will cross if you keep trying."_

Morinosuke had left with renewed determination: at least he knew for certain now that Saitou Hajime was still alive. After that, Morinosuke had also visited Tama on the outskirts of Tokyo, where Kondou's Shieikan Dojo used to stand. The dojo was no more now, but Morinosuke discovered that Saitou had also spent a few days in the neighborhood, calling on Kondou's widow and Hijikata's brother.

"I guess we should start looking for an 'Ichinose Denpachi' now." Morinosuke looked happy to receive this new piece of information and poured Sagawa some sake.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you, Morinosuke-kun." Sagawa nodded in approval and took a sip of his drink. "It's good to see that you're working hard on behalf of your father, but don't forget, you have other responsibilities to yourself too."

"I'm keeping on top of my studies," Morinosuke reassured him. "I only have one more year left before I can take the prosecutor's exam."

"You'll do us proud, young man!" Sagawa genuinely was proud of all the young men of Aizu who were trying their best to find their path in their changed world.

"But I wish I had more money and time to travel; it seems that Saitou-sensei is stopping by all the places that have meaning to him and the Shinsengumi. I was hoping to go to Kyoto if I could make it."

"Hey now, there's no need for you to go gallivanting around the country on a wild goose chase. For the time being, the best thing to do is to find out whether there are any records of Ichinose Denpachi in Tonami. If he did come through, he should have been registered. I'll be sure to check it out when I go back." Sagawa thumped his own chest, saying, "Leave it to me."

"Sagawa-sensei, I'm sorry to impose on you so much when I know you're very busy with your own work-" Morinosuke bowed his head apologetically, but Sagawa cut him off.

"Don't mention it. I'm more than happy to help out Takagi Kojuurou's family, and I'd be glad to see the old wolf myself." Sagawa clapped Morinosuke on the back.

"How much longer will you stay in Tonami?" Morinosuke asked quietly.

"Ah, you've heard, have you?" Sagawa shifted his gaze away.

"I saw Yamakawa-san before he left for his post in Kumamoto. He told me." Morinosuke poured them both another cup of sake.

"Yeah, well, I'm not leaving yet. I'm not really that pushed to work for those Satsuma asses." Sagawa downed his cup in one gulp. "It's a real hassle, trying to stop the hotheads from stirring up trouble."

A few months ago, the Meiji government had issued a law that essentially stripped the samurai of their rights. The former samurai classes would now be referred to as "shizoku" instead, and they would no longer enjoy the privileges that they had been born to. After centuries of samurai rule, this was the death knell for the warrior's way of life. There was uproar throughout the country at the proclamation and many samurai rebelled against what they considered to be shame and injustice – and war threatened the land again as the samurai threatened to rise up in force. Sagawa had been charged with trying to convince the more stubborn elements of the former Aizu-han to abide by the new decree; Aizu had always had a reputation for severely upholding law and order. Because of his natural leadership skills and his success at quelling potential trouble, Sagawa was being headhunted by Kawaji Toshiyoshi of Satsuma to join him in establishing a new police force.

"It seems that anyone who has a choice is leaving Tonami these days," Morinosuke shook his head sadly. "For my part also, once I pass my exams and find employment, I intend to bring my sister to live with me in Tokyo." That was his plan - unless he managed to find Saitou Hajime first and marry her off.

"Ah, you're a good lad, Morinosuke-kun." Sagawa sighed in admiration. "How is Tokio-san these days?"

"She seems healthy, and she's working hard – but…." Morinosuke lowered his gaze. "The last time I saw her, it appeared to me that she was only half alive." Tokio was still the same efficient older sister that he had grown up with, and she still laughed and smiled, but there was an emptiness there that chilled his heart when he noticed it.

"... Morinosuke-kun, you never really told me why exactly your father wanted you to find Saitou Hajime – you just said there was a message for him." Sagawa fixed the younger man with a piercing look.

"Yes, Sagawa-sensei." Morinosuke hesitated for a moment. "The fact is, my father wished for Saitou-sensei to marry my sister."

"Is that so?!" Sagawa exclaimed in astonishment and laughed loudly. "Ka-ka-ka! He wanted them to be married?!"

"Yes," Morinosuke nodded, the color rising to his cheeks at the older man's amusement. "I don't know that it's a realistic possibility, but I have to try, don't I?"

"Aaah, now I understand better." Sagawa stroked his chin thoughtfully, berating himself that he had not deduced this sooner. Nagakura had even hinted that there was some connection there. "But your sister, and Saitou? Talk about two people who play hard to get! They might make a good match though."

"It is funny though, isn't it?" Morinosuke sighed resignedly.

"It sure is, but hear me, I promise you that I'll help you find him, even if it takes me years." Sagawa assured Morinosuke of his support.

"Thank you very much, Sagawa-san." Morinosuke bowed his head once more, taking heart that he had a strong ally in his quest. He did not know that his sister would care to marry at this stage in her life, but he was sure that Saitou Hajime was a good man, and that if he agreed to have her as his wife, he would look after her properly as she deserved. He just had to find him, and then perhaps his sister's life could start moving forward again.

* * *

= February – Tonami – Meiji Year 7 (1874) =

Morinosuke arrived in the evening at Sagawa Kanbei's abode in Tonami. The land was still deep in the grip of winter and the snow had turned to ice where it had been shoveled to the sides of the path. Shivering and teeth chattering, he knocked on Sagawa's door.

"Aah, welcome Morinosuke-kun! That was quick!" Sagawa quickly closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for having me. I came as soon as I received your telegram." Morinosuke shook off his snowshoes and was guided into the main room and to a seat by the hearth.

"Handy things, aren't they?" Sagawa grinned. "I got your reply, but didn't expect you to make it up here so soon." He had only sent the message four days ago.

"I told my lecturers that it was a family emergency, and got them to give me the notes for the next couple of weeks. I didn't want to put it off, this search has already taken so long." Morinosuke drew close to the flames, still shivering.

"Well, the place is a good distance away from here so we can't set out tonight. We'll head out there first thing in the morning." Sagawa sat down and offered his guest some shouchuu. "It's stronger stuff than sake, it'll warm you right up." Morinosuke gratefully accepted the cup.

"Sagawa-sensei, I don't know how to thank you." Morinosuke bowed his head.

"Don't thank me yet," Sagawa grunted, though with a smile. He looked at Morinosuke pensively. "You're absolutely determined to see this through, aren't you?"

"Yes of course," Morinosuke nodded quickly. "I can't possibly back out, now that we're so close."

"I see." Sagawa sighed and frowned.

"Is there something that I should beware of?" Morinosuke began to feel more nervous than he already was.

"Well, as I said, don't thank me yet. We don't know what we'll find until we get there, do we? It could all be a big mistake."

"Haha, please don't jinx this, Sensei!" Morinosuke laughed in protest, though to be honest, he was also worried.

"We'll see," Sagawa said with an inscrutable look on his face. "In any case, for tonight, have some food, get some rest, and we'll set out after breakfast."

The telegram that Sagawa sent Morinosuke was to the effect that he had managed to locate a man who could possibly be Saitou Hajime. He had wanted to go to check it out straight away, but Morinosuke had asked him to wait until his arrival.

"The thing is, I'm sure there was a mix up at the registrar's office, and that he was registered as 'Ichinohe Denpachi' rather than 'Ichinose Denpachi' back in the fourth year of Meiji." Sagawa informed Morinosuke that evening. That would explain why it had taken so long to find any information that related to him.

"My sister did say that the registrar's office was a mess at that time, what with the abolition of the han and the ongoing relocation madness." Morinosuke sighed.

Early the next morning, Morinosuke and Sagawa donned their warmest clothes and headed north of Gonohe. It would take them over three hours of trudging through icy roads, occasionally stumbling into snowdrifts, but neither of them complained. As they left Gonohe behind, they marched on through an uninhabited white wasteland. Up hills and across frozen bridges, the sun shone high in the sky but it was a cold, winter light that did not warm them. Their breath escaped from their mouths, the white puffs dissipating into the morning air. Gradually, houses began to appear again. They had reached the next town, where Ichinohe Denpachi's house was supposed to be located. Sagawa stopped once to ask directions, and they made their way towards the edge of town with renewed haste; Morinosuke's heart seemed to beat faster with every step they took.

The house they were directed to appeared to be an old farmstead; a small, ramshackle building that had seen better days. Sagawa hesitated for a moment before he rapped on the door and called out a greeting. There was no answer, and Sagawa and Morinosuke glanced at each other anxiously. They had come so far, and it would be too cruel if they were to be disappointed. Sagawa knocked and called out again.

"Sagawa-san?" A surprised voice made them turn, and a tall, hooded figure appeared around the side of the house. "Is that you, Sagawa-san?"

The man removed his hood, causing both Sagawa and Morinosuke to sigh loudly in relief.

"Saitou!"

"Saitou-sensei!"

Saitou almost dropped the firewood he had been carrying when he saw Morinosuke's face.

"Saitou-sensei, it is so good to see you alive and well!" Morinosuke could not prevent his voice from cracking with emotion. "I don't know whether you would remember me-"

"Takagi Sarunosuke." Saitou interjected with a piercing stare.

"It's Morinosuke." The young man laughed and shook his head.

"You're a hard man to find, Saitou, or Ichinohe, or Ichinose, or whatever your name is now." Sagawa snorted with a slight grimace.

"I've had my reasons for lying low." Saitou had not taken his eyes off Morinosuke.

"Be that as it may, will you be so good as to invite us in now? We've been walking in this blasted cold for three hours to get here, you know." Sagawa slapped Saitou cheerfully on the back, and there was no mistaking the gladness in his voice. He was truly happy to see his old comrade-in-arms again.

Saitou wordlessly opened the door to the house, ignoring Morinosuke's offer to help him with the firewood. There was a strange tension in the air that caused Sagawa's scalp to prickle. Saitou had always been a master at hiding what was going through his mind, but now it seemed that he failed to completely mask his emotions. A mixture of hostility, suspicion but also of peculiarly hopeful anticipation seemed to emanate from him – and Sagawa noticed that Morinosuke was also unnerved by Saitou's reaction to their presence. Or rather, to Morinosuke's presence.

"We've been looking for you for a few years now," Sagawa began the conversation as he sat down by the small hearth.

"I didn't realize." Saitou spoke in his typical cool manner, but Morinosuke felt as though his amber eyes were boring holes into his head.

"I'm glad we finally caught up with you," Morinosuke fidgeted slightly, acutely aware that he was not being made to feel welcome.

It was not quite as he had imagined it. He had expected surprise, maybe even pleasant surprise, but this was borderline aggression.

"Sagawa-san, it's good to see you, but I take it you didn't come to reminisce about old times." Saitou directed his comment towards the older man without looking away from Morinosuke.

"Aah, we can do that later, now that I know where to find you. But it's actually Morinosuke-kun who has been frantically searching for you." Sagawa nodded at Morinosuke. "I think it's best not to beat around the bush on this and get straight to the point."

"Yes, Sagawa-sensei. Saitou-sensei, if I may, uh, if you would please, um, this message…." Morinosuke stumbled in his speech. Now that he was seated in front of Saitou, his tongue was tied and the palms of his hands were sweating. He took a deep breath. "Saitou-sensei, I am here to see through my father's final wishes! Please, first read this letter from my father!" He fumbled in his inner pockets and produced an old letter. It was a little crumpled and the paper was yellowing, but Saitou's name was clearly written on the front with a bold hand.

Saitou accepted the letter warily, as though he expected it to combust as soon as he touched it. Sagawa and Morinosuke tried not to stare as Saitou read – the blood rushing to his face, and then draining just as quickly. Morinosuke averted his eyes as he saw Saitou bite the inside of his cheek and his hands clench the paper. A wicked wind picked up outside, rattling the doors, and a cold draught whipped in from the cracks. Sagawa stoked the firewood in the hearth, glancing now and then at Saitou. Morinosuke stared fixedly at the flames, afraid for some reason to look at the man. Saitou read, and then reread the letter a few more times before he spoke.

"Do you know the contents of this letter?" Saitou spoke in a harsh voice, holding the pages between his fingertips. Morinosuke had the impression that he wanted to burn it.

"Yes, I mean, no," Morinosuke shook his head. "I mean, I have not read it, but I know what it requests of you."

"Then why are you here? Your sister is already happily married, is she not?" The words stung as Saitou spoke, a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I follow." Morinosuke blinked rapidly several times and looked imploringly at Sagawa, who seemed just as confused.

"Tokio married one Kurasawa Heijiemon." Saitou glared fiercely at Morinosuke, whose face showed unfeigned puzzlement.

"No…." Morinosuke frowned, unsure of how the situation had turned. "Kurasawa Heijiemon is my sister's adoptive father." Saitou's face grew pale again. "Before my father passed away, he knew that I was too young to provide for my sister, so he arranged for her to be taken in by his friend, Heijiemon-san."

The letter dropped from Saitou's fingers, and he looked visibly stricken. For a few long moments, Saitou struggled to maintain his composure. He picked the letter back up slowly, and read it again. Then, he shut his eyes tightly and drew a deep breath.

"I saw the registry records myself." He spoke without opening his eyes, his voice raw and ragged.

"Oh, the records." Morinosuke was beginning to understand. "Yes, there were a lot of problems with the family registries a few years ago, and my sister was mistakenly entered as his second wife. It took a while for the corrections to be made, but I assure you, my sister has never been married."

Realization was dawning on him now, and Morinosuke cursed himself for his obliviousness. It made so much sense now: his father's insistence, his sister's despondency, and the undisguised dismay that Saitou's expression revealed. He looked at Sagawa, who was staring at Saitou with open mouth.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you." Morinosuke bowed deeply with true regret. If only he had made the search for Saitou his priority, he reproached himself, then Tokio would not have suffered so much all these years.

"Tokio never married." Saitou uttered in a low voice; the truth was having trouble sinking in, and he still could not quite believe the fact.

"No," Morinosuke shook his head in reply, noticing that Saitou did not refer to her with any honorifics – surely a sign that they had once been close. He added gently. "I am sure now that my sister has waited for you for all these years."

"She still lives in Gonohe, with the Kurasawas?" Saitou opened his eyes slowly. Was it the fire that was causing the amber hue to glint, or was it the slightest hint of tears?

"Yes, we can head there this very day, if you would be willing." Morinosuke spoke gently, but his words caused Saitou to wince.

"Hold on there, Morinosuke-kun." Sagawa cut into the conversation with a troubled look on his face. "Saitou, I need to confirm something with you first. When I checked your registry here, I noticed that there might be some complicating circumstances…." Saitou bit his lip and nodded curtly, causing Morinosuke to frown. "I didn't tell you before we came here, Morinosuke-kun, because you were so determined to meet him and I couldn't be sure, but…." Sagawa's voice trailed off as the three of them turned at the sound of somebody opening the front door.

"Denpachi-sama? I have returned." A woman's voice called out. "Do we have guests?"

Saitou clenched his jaw.

Despite her poor attire, the woman was dressed neatly, and she bowed with grace as she entered. She was not all that young, and her cheeks were somewhat pinched, but she seemed a pleasant woman with the mannerisms of the upper classes.

"I must apologize, I was not aware that we would be having guests. I'm afraid that I have nothing prepared to serve you."

"Please, do not go to any trouble, we arrived suddenly and I'm afraid we are imposing on you now." Sagawa bowed back and tried to put the woman at ease. Morinosuke also gave her a quick bow in greeting, though he could not hide his confusion.

"Sagawa-sensei, when you said there might be complicating circumstances….?" Morinosuke turned to the older man with a disconcerted look in his eyes.

"Aaah." Sagawa cocked his head at Saitou in question. "I take it this is Yaso-san."

Saitou glanced at Sagawa, then Morinosuke, and closed his eyes again.

"Yes," the woman answered instead. "I am Denpachi-sama's wife, Yaso."

"... Wife? You're married?" Morinosuke's jaw dropped in shock at the revelation, and a small voice at the back of his mind nagged him that his father had insisted that this would not be an issue, and how could his father be wrong.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I am aware who Sagawa-sama is, of course, and it is an honor to have you in our home. But I'm afraid I did not catch the young man's name." Yaso smiled at Morinosuke, but her eyes seemed guarded

"This is Takagi Morinosuke." Sagawa introduced his companion, as Morinosuke had been rendered speechless for the moment.

Saitou Hajime, or Ichinohe, or Ichinose, he sat with his eyes closed, rubbing the furrow above the ridge of his nose. It was about all he could manage at the time.

To the end of his days, Morinosuke would swear that he had never been placed in a more awkward situation than that moment.

###############

* * *

###############

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****  
**

**Celebrations! Rurouni Kenshin live action movie premiered today! (Yes, I timed this chapter to go with it.) **Speaking of the movie, anybody who would like to join me in gushing over Eguchi Yosuke as Saitou Hajime (or if you disagree with the casting even!), please feel free to send me a message! (Very special thanks to anreg for indulging me!)

**Eeni's Doujinshi: **Did people notice that I added a book cover to this fic? Well, that's Eeni's work. Readers might recall that a few years ago, Eeni drew a scene from Chapter 21 as a doujinshi - and it is my utmost delight to inform people that she has decided to undertake it as a proper project. **Chapter 1 is up and the link is on my profile page**, but please check out her amazing artwork and leave a comment for the artist! I am so humbled and excited by this; and if it isn't presumptuous of me, I think I understand a little how Watsuki-sensei might have felt when they made his work into a movie. My heartfelt gratitude to Eeni, and I am utterly humbled. This and the RK movie might be the most exciting things to happen to me this year!

Regarding this chapter, this period of Saitou Hajime's life is rather sparse on details and documentation. While there are records that he was in fact married to a Shinoda Yaso, there are very few clues as to their lives together, or about the circumstances that led him to separate from her and marry Tokio. It was an ordeal to say the least to try to fit it in with the spirit of the story and the nature of the characters. I apologize that there is not much exposition from Saitou's point of view in this installment, but I omitted it deliberately in order to address it in the final chapter. I beg my readers to be patient. Instead, what I sought to do was to paint a picture of how terribly difficult life was for the people of Aizu after the war, but also to portray their resilience and progressiveness and undaunted vision. These are the people who surrounded Tokio and supported her. And these are the people that will support Fujita Gorou in the Meiji Era also. As for the glimpses of Saitou's travels - no, he was not trying to do what Kenshin did. (Haha, Rurouni Saitou?!) Saitou was deliberately visiting places to which the Shinsengumi or he had ties to, trying his best to hold onto what he had and to pay his respects. (I hope people agree that it wouldn't be out of character for him.)

I actually went back and edited all the chapters for minor corrections (typos, punctuation, some structural issues etc) and a few additional lines - but nothing that warrants a re-reading, unless you just want to re-read. I may still have missed some things so please let me know if you notice anything. I have also received questions as to whether I will continue writing about this pair into the manga timeline. Short answer is: I don't know. If there is an interest among readers for such, I will try to do my best to answer their demands.

Thousands and thousands of thanks to all the readers who have stuck with me all these years, and my gratitude also to anyone who's reading for the first time. To those who have disabled PMs or are not signed in, I'm afraid that I wasn't able to reply personally to your reviews but that does not mean I appreciate them any less. It truly has been a labor of the heart, all just to spread the Saitou x Tokio love! Please, keep sending me your comments and your criticisms - I love to hear people's thoughts, and just discuss Saitou in general.

Now for the long footnotes:

1. Ichinose/Ichinohe Denpachi: Kanji is complicated – according to my sources, Saitou's name at this time was supposed to have been Ichinose Denpachi, but it was copied incorrectly on various records. I shamelessly incorporated that as a plot device. In any case, the characters for 'Ichinose Denpachi' are quite different and a little more impressive than 'Ichinohe Denpachi.

2. Takagi Morinosuke: Morinosuke has already been introduced as Tokio's younger brother, but it's true that after he was released from his imprisonment at Inawashiro, he went to study in Tokyo and worked as a public prosecutor later on. He was also close to his brother-in-law and they were said to be good drinking buddies, often talking about the war, along with Yamakawa Kenjirou and some other Aizu men.

3. Tonami: Present-day Aomori prefecture, and back in the day, life was truly hard for the settlers from Aizu. There are heartbreaking accounts of how many people perished from the cold, disease and hunger, and how desperate their situation was. After the Meiji Government abolished the "han" system, many Aizu people fled the harsh land. Aizu (Fukushima) would continue to be discriminated against by the government, as referenced in Rurouni Kenshin regarding Megumi.

4. Family registry: 'Koseki' as it is called in Japanese is a record of one's family, detailing all marriages, births, adoptions, deaths and divorces etc. At the beginning of Meiji, all families were legally required to have a registry and this was also when all citizens of Japan were permitted to have a surname – up until then, it had been a privilege of the upper classes.

5. Tanabata and Bon: Tanabata is the Star Festival that traditionally takes place on the seventh day of the seventh month. It celebrates the story of Orihime (represented by the star Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair), two star crossed lovers who are separated by the Milky Way and who can only meet on this one night, and grant people's wishes. Bamboo trees are decorated and wishes are written on tanzaku and hung on the leaves. It is celebrated now on different dates in July and August, due to the changes in the lunar calendar to the Gregorian calendar. Although O-Bon, the festival of the dead which reveres ancestral spirits, now takes place typically in August, it used to come a week after Tanabata. O-Bon is still an important time in the Japanese year, with many people taking holidays at this time to return to their family homes.

6. Hokkaido: Goryoukaku in Hakodate was the main fortress of Enomoto's short-lived Republic of Ezo that Hijikata left Aizu to join. It was also where the last of the Bakufu forces were finally defeated. Hijikata's grave last resting place is unfortunately unknown in this day. Matsumae where Nagakura settled is on the southern tip of Hokkaido. Nagakura settled there sometime in Meiji Year 4, as he was originally from the Matsumae-han although he grew up around Edo.

7. Yamakawa Family: As noted previously, they were truly an impressive family. Yamakawa Hiroshi had traveled abroad on diplomatic expeditions before the Bakumatsu and was a very progressive man. His younger brother Kenjirou did indeed study at Yale, and was the first man from Aizu to receive a doctoral degree. He founded and headed several of the most prestigious universities in Japan, including the early version of Tokyo University. Both Hiroshi and Kenjirou were elevated to the peerage (both became Barons) later on, overcoming the prejudices they faced as men from Aizu. The women of the Yamakawa family were no less remarkable, with the most famous being Sutematsu. Regarding her name, her mother renamed her with the character 'suteru' meaning 'to throw away', and 'matsu' meaning "pine tree" but also a homophone for 'to wait'. It's a funny name, but it conveys her mother's feelings for her. Sutematsu would become a prominent social figure in Meiji and the wife of a famous general, Ooyama Iwao. Another sister (I think it was Misao) would serve as a French interpreter to the Emperor and as an attendant to the Empress, and the other (probably Futaba) was heavily involved in women's education.

8. Kurasawa Heijiemon: He was of the same retainer class as Takagi Kojuurou, although a little wealthier it seems. He did indeed become Tokio's adoptive father after their move to Tonami, and he would go on to live there for the rest of his life, caring for the Aizu settlers and setting up schools. (Mini-spoiler: he does play an important part in the final chapter.)

9. Yamamoto Yae: Such a character that NHK's next Taiga Drama will be based on her life. After working in Kyoto at the Women's High School, she met and married Niijima Jou, with whom she founded the Doushisha University. Truly an inspiring modern woman; as a warrior, an educator, and a wife who had a very egalitarian relationship with her husband which was practically unheard of in those days.

10. Kawaji Toshiyoshi: Remember him from manga volume 7? He's the Police Commissioner, and established the police force in the Meiji era.


	33. Chapter 32: Ichinose Denpachi

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

* Apologies: I said in the last chapter that this would be the final installation, but I was wrong. I really thought there was only one more chapter in me, but I had to break it up into two. 

**Chapter 32 – Ichinose Denpachi **

_December, Meiji Year 3 _

_To Saitou Hajime, _

_By the time you read this letter, I will no longer be of this world. I wish that I could say that I die without regret, but I do not deny the resentment that I feel for the ignominy that has befallen my homeland and my liege. Yet, at the end, it is not with regret or resentment that I write to you. I write with faith and hope that better things are in store for my son, Morinosuke, and my daughter, Tokio – and that they will be able to overcome the difficult circumstances of recent years. There is hope, even on the bleakest of days, so long as you are alive and you do not forget what you fight for._

_How strangely the strings of fate twist and weave! 'Enishi'; the chances that have brought us here, the meetings that have defined our lives, the bonds that we tie with others. My faith tells me that nothing happens without reason, and all that is realized is right. We must not forget what our lives are worth, and we must not forget that even when all seems lost, all is never truly lost. _

_I think back to when we were first introduced all those years ago. Your father was determined to save your life after your ill-fated duel – and when he called upon the Aizu-han for assistance, I saw in you a proud, young man; unrelenting, unyielding, and with a strong sense of honor. I had the impression then that all you lacked was a direction and outlet, and I feel vindicated that through the Shinsengumi, you became a true samurai with worthy ideals. _

_Every step that we have taken, has led us to this moment. If not for that mistake of your youth, perhaps you would not have gone to Kyoto, perhaps you would have not joined the Shinsengumi, perhaps you would not have met Tokio, and perhaps Tokio would not be waiting for you as she has continued to do for all these years. Back then, I refused you as her intended, and I still believe that it was not unreasonable at the time. But since then, you have proved yourself over and again with distinction, with strength, with unwavering conviction. Your achievements in Kyoto were enough to sway me to consider you as a match for my daughter. However, it was your arrival in Wakamatsu and the fierce dedication you showed in defense of Aizu that made me realize that there was no other man that I would be willing to approve as my son-in-law. It may be late and it has been a long time coming, but it would be the highest honor and it is my final, profound wish, to give Tokio's hand in marriage to you. _

_I do not want you to think that I ask you to wed her as a last resort, now that we have lost almost everything. No matter the current state of affairs, she is and always will be a lady of Aizu, and a daughter of the Takagi family. My children are my pride and joy, and she is still the 'Flower of Aizu'. I do not ask you to do this because she no longer has much to lose, as I said to you back then. In truth, I ask you to do this because even now I still want her to have everything good in life. A chance at a peaceful, fulfilling life – with a man whom she truly cares for and who will care for her in return. I entrust you with her happiness and wellbeing. My son, Morinosuke, would also benefit from having an older brother to look up to, to watch out for him through the follies of his young adulthood. My children have already suffered so much, and they deserve better. _

_It is my last regret that my wife and I will not be there in person to give you our every blessing, but we will be there in spirit. We may rest in peace, knowing that our children will have you in their lives. As Tokio has said to me on many an occasion, you are a good man. And a man's greatest treasure is a sympathetic woman. So live with her, spend your years together, grow old in harmony, and know that those who have known you throughout the years will wish you all the happiness life can bring. _

_Sincerely, with hope and best wishes, _

_Takagi Kojuurou_

* * *

= February, Meiji Year 7 (1874) – Tonami =

The man formerly known as Saitou Hajime read Takagi Kojuurou's letter again as his wife, Yaso, began to prepare tea for their guests. Takagi Morinosuke had turned crimson since he had grasped the situation, and Sagawa Kanbei was looking none too comfortable either. The tension still lingered in the air: Saitou was no longer hostile but visibly stressed, and Morinosuke was no longer feeling optimistic, but confused and dejected. The only sounds were of the wind rattling the doors and windows, the sputtering of damp firewood as it struggled to catch the flames, and the quiet clink of the tea set as Yaso placed a cup before each of the men. The tea was weak; even such a thing as the tea that they had taken for granted was a luxury in Tonami. Saitou knew that the others were waiting for him to speak, and it was with an effort that he kept his voice from cracking.

"Your father, how long before he passed did he write this?" He did not meet the younger man's eye.

"Saitou-sensei, I mean, Ichinohe, Ichinose-sensei -" Morinosuke was still unsure of how to address the man.

"Saitou is fine," Saitou said brusquely.

A peculiar expression flitted across Yaso's face. A few years ago, when Yaso had tried to call him by his old name, he had not been pleased and told her in no uncertain terms not to refer to him as such again. Since then, to Yaso, he had always been 'Denpachi-sama'.

"When did he write this letter?" Saitou repeated his question.

"About a week before he passed away." Morinosuke bowed his head. "He died later that month."

"And what have you been doing since then?" Saitou had regained some of his customary equanimity, but his voice still carried an edge of reproof.

The reproof was not necessarily directed at Morinosuke. While it was true that it had taken Morinosuke over three years to track down Saitou, Saitou was not without fault; he had deliberately tried to hide his existence. However, the anger that he felt – over a simple, bureaucratic error, at himself for not having the presence of mind at the time to check more thoroughly, at Morinosuke for showing up after all these years and stirring a hornets' nest of emotions – Saitou could not entirely suppress these feelings, no matter how hard he tried to contain himself.

"My father arranged for me to be sent to Tokyo, to study. I have been studying law, and in the spring I will take my exams for the public prosecutor's office. In between my studies, I have tried as best as I could to find you." Morinosuke lips quivered slightly and he bit them to hide it. He had tried, and with so little to go on – but now he severely reproached himself for not trying harder.

"And your sister…." Saitou's voice trailed off. He did not trust himself to finish his thought. Yaso glanced at him, but quickly lowered her eyes again, troubled by what she saw.

For the past few years, there were a few things that Saitou actively avoided thinking about. Tokio was one of them, but try as he might to bury memories of her, they would surface unbidden and he would find himself wondering, 'what would Tokio think of this', or thinking 'this would make Tokio laugh', and most of all, 'Tokio would understand'. In dreams too, her smile was vivid, and those mornings that he dreamt of her, he would wake in a foul mood. He closed his eyes, and remembered back….

* * *

Saitou was one of the last men to be released from the prisoner-of-war camps at Echigo-Takata, owing mainly to his uncooperative attitude while in detention. It was not that he had been particularly insubordinate, but his willful, or even arrogant, confidence had ways of showing that aggravated the guards. When Saitou was finally allowed to leave, in the spring of the fourth year of Meiji, it was Sagawa who greeted him outside the gates, with traveling provisions and a bottle of sake. Sagawa had been released earlier than most owing to his rank. However, he had done his best to keep tabs on his former subordinates, and he had been especially concerned about Saitou: that his identity would be revealed while in captivity. Sagawa had traveled to Echigo-Takata when he heard that Saitou was to be discharged. As normally stoic as Saitou was, he was moved by the consideration shown to him by his one-time war commander, and he had rarely felt so appreciative of the company of another than at that moment.

After that, they made their way to Aizu together with some other stragglers, to find family and friends, or just to take a look at their beloved city. They had a few altercations with bandits and thugs along the way. Poverty breeds crime, and without the strict order that was imposed by the rule of law, unsavory characters set up along the mountain paths and waylaid travelers. When they reached Wakamatsu, Sagawa broke down in tears, not for the first time, and he was not the only one. The city had barely been rebuilt, and among the burnt out remains of once fine estates, hovels and shacks had sprung up. Orphans and wild dogs ran through the filthy streets. The once-gleaming castle still towered over the city, but it was crumbling into ruin. As Saitou walked through the city, he could only imagine what life had been like for the people left there after the war.

He found his way to the Takagi compound, although all that was left was the charred skeleton of the main house. The fine gardens were overgrown with weeds; the stream in the courtyard choked with rubble. Saitou lost track of time as he stalked around the destroyed grounds, recalling the first day he had arrived in Aizu and been invited to dine at Tokio's home. He picked through the debris for any clues of their existence, for any mementoes or keepsakes that might have survived. All he recovered was a single woman's geta, soiled and falling apart, and the fact that he could not find the other imbued him with an indefinable sense of loss.

At least he knew that Tokio had survived the war. He had seen her that day, when he had surrendered with Sagawa. He had every faith in her that she had survived the last few years also; she was not a woman to succumb to hardship. He had also seen Takagi Kojuurou from a distance at Echigo-Takata – but he had been released around the same time as Sagawa. It stood to reason that her family would most likely have moved to Tonami, but he could not be sure. When Sagawa asked him what he would do from there, he told him that he would stay in Wakamatsu for just a while longer to search for old acquaintances, and that he would probably head to Tonami afterwards. Sagawa himself already had plans to travel to other parts; he was busy tracking down people who could help with the revival of the Aizu people in Tonami and trying to rally support and funds for the impoverished region.

"When you get there, be sure to look me up," Sagawa urged him, and handed him some money to tide him over. Saitou initially refused, already feeling indebted to the older man. "Look, Yamaguchi, or rather Saitou, I understand your pride, but you know that I've got my pride too. You're a true samurai of Aizu, and there's not a soul among us that would deny it. While you might consider yourself first and foremost a captain of the Shinsengumi, I consider you first and foremost one of my men, and I make sure to look after my men." With that, Saitou reluctantly but gratefully accepted Sagawa's gift.

Saitou stayed around Wakamatsu, trying to find out more information about the Takagi family and anyone else he might know. He also took time to visit Tenneiji temple in the foothills around Wakamatsu. During Hijikata Toshizou's stay in Aizu, he had asked Matsudaira Katamori that a grave be built there for Kondou Isami, and his request had been obliged. It was his first visit; in the midst of war, there had been no opportunity to pay his respects. Although the grave itself might be empty (Kondou's remains had been buried at Itabashi after his execution), it was full of all the respect and sorrow, ideals and dreams that the members of the Shinsengumi held for their Commander. It was not out of superstition or religiosity but a genuine sense of grief that Saitou bowed before the grave. Kondou had died, the Shinsengumi were gone, but Saitou was still alive. 'Kondou-san, I survived,' Saitou said to himself, as though he were making a regular report. 'Hijikata-san told me to stay in Aizu, so I stayed.' He had done justice to the Shinsengumi's reputation, of that there was no doubt. Aizu had embraced him as one of their own heroes. 'I'm going to find Takagi Tokio.' Although the Commander had been aware of the relationship between the Third Captain and the lady of Aizu, except for a mildly concerned interest, he had trusted Saitou in this as he had in all other affairs. Kondou had never teased him, never pressed him for details, unlike the other members. 'And I will remain a captain of the Shinsengumi until the end of my days.' It was his last promise to the man who had been his fearless leader throughout all the long and bloody years in Kyoto.

It was two weeks after his parting with Sagawa that he ran into some Choushuu soldiers. Soldiers were still stationed in Wakamatsu, and they were an arrogant lot, full of hubris and reveling in Aizu's fall from grace. They were beating some townsfolk and assaulting a woman. Saitou intervened, and was recognized. Although he swiftly dispatched the men, it would only be a matter of time before a manhunt was called. If word spread that the former commander of the Aizu-Shinsengumi was killing government troops, there would be no place to hide in Wakamatsu. Saitou escaped into the mountains, with a new name: Ichinose Denpachi.

By the time Saitou made it to Tonami, it was already summer. He was penniless, hungry, and filthy from weeks of traveling rough. He arrived in Gonohe just as the Meiji Government announced that it was abolishing the 'han' system and was now redrafting the regions into prefectures. The town hall was in chaos from the proposed new laws and changes, and it was with some difficulty that he tried to find someone to help him.

"Get in line!" The bureaucrat in the registrar's office snapped at him. He was a balding, harried-looking man who had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He reminded Saitou of an octopus. "You think you're the only one here looking for information?" He waved his arm, indicating the crowd of people who had obviously been waiting for hours, if not days, for assistance.

Saitou gritted his teeth, not normally one to pull rank, but unwilling to put up with cranky pencil pushers.

"I'm Saitou Hajime, of the Shinsengumi, and you need to do this for me."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Katamori-kou," the man dismissed him with a sarcastic grunt. All he saw in front of him was a poor and filthy traveling swordsman, and despite the fact that Saitou's glare sent a shiver down his spine, he knew he had the upper hand in this situation. "As I said, get in line."

"Where's Sagawa Kanbei, or Yamakawa Ookura? I want to speak with them." Saitou snarled, feeling increasingly aggravated by the second.

"Listen, I don't appreciate the name-dropping." The bureaucrat shot back. "In any case, they've been summoned to Mutsu. They're going to move the prefectural capital there, and in case you haven't noticed, we're a little swamped right now." Although he tried to stand his ground, the man seemed a little less sure of his position at the mention of the two names.

"Well, then, you're going to help me, now." Saitou's glare and voice took on a deadly edge, making the other man gulp.

"Tell you what, mister," he said, changing his tone from unhelpful to grudgingly helpful. "I really don't have the time to help you now. But come back later around three o'clock, and I'll have the information by then. Who did you say you were looking for?"

"The family of Takagi Kojuurou, formerly of Wakamatsu. I heard he was released from Echigo-Takata and relocated here." Saitou spoke coolly, and no one would have guessed how rapidly his heart was beating at the thought of finding them.

"Right, well, come back then. In the meantime, here's the address for temporary lodgings for people who have just arrived in town. You can go rest, get something to eat, clean up…." The man handed him a leaflet with an address and a map, and then exhaled audibly in relief as he was called away by a colleague.

Saitou did as was suggested, and after a much needed meal and wash, he rested for the next few hours. He did not sleep, however. He could not sleep; he now felt so close to the reunion that he had imagined so many times over the last three years. With any luck, he would be seeing Tokio that evening, if they lived close by, and at the latest, the next morning. He would run all night if it came to it. He lay in the dim room, blinds drawn to keep out the glare of the summer sun, and listened to the cicadas screeching in the trees. He felt almost feverish with anticipation.

A little before three that afternoon, Saitou returned to the records office, unable to wait any longer. The bureaucrat from the morning nodded his head slowly in greeting as Saitou entered.

"Hey mister, I think I found who you were looking for, but I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

Saitou's eyes narrowed as he unconsciously gripped the sword at his side. Tako (Octopus - as Saitou had begun to call him in his mind) recited from his notes.

"Takagi Kojuurou, of Nakanozawa in Gonohe. Wife, Katsuko. Eldest child, daughter Sada, later changed to Tokio. First son, Morinosuke. Second daughter, Tami." Tako paused. "Tami, deceased March, Meiji Year 3. Katsuko, deceased July, Meiji Year 3. Kojuurou, deceased December, Meiji Year 3." With a frown, he continued. "It appears that the son, Morinosuke, is now in Tokyo."

The sound of his pulse pounded in Saitou's ears.

"And the daughter, Tokio?" Saitou asked, his breathing strained.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here about her."

"Find her." Saitou's peremptory command caused the other man to start in protest. "Find her now." The look in Saitou's eyes made Tako realize that it would be safer for him to obey.

"Tokio…. Tokio…. I know that name…." He drummed his lips with his fingers. "Ah, I think she comes to the town hall from time to time with Kurasawa-sensei, to meet with Yamakawa-sensei. Hang on a tic."

He disappeared into the back rooms and Saitou could hear the shuffle of paper and drawers being opened and shut. Presently, he returned with another registry.

"Kurasawa Heijiemon…. Oh, here we go. Kurasawa Tokio, maiden name Takagi – that's her, isn't it?"

The whites of Saitou's eyes grew wide as he registered what the other man had said. 'Maiden name': the phrase exploded in his mind as he snatched the records from Tako, deaf to the man's protests that non-official personnel were not allowed to handle the documents. He paid no heed to anything else around him, as his eyes focused on the entry section under Tokio's name.

'Kurasawa Tokio: second wife. Maiden name: Takagi. Father: Takagi Kojuurou. Mother: Takagi Katsuko. Date of marriage: January, Meiji Year 4.'

"There's been a mistake." Saitou's voice broke with the effort it took to speak.

"No, no mistake. Lovely lady – if I remember correctly, I heard she used to be called the 'Flower of Aizu'." Tako spoke warily, becoming acutely aware that the man in front of him was holding onto his composure by a razor-thin margin.

"And this Kurasawa Heijiemon?" Saitou bit the inside of his cheek in order to stop himself from swearing.

"He's one of the assistant lieutenant governors, works under Yamakawa-sensei." Tako started scribbling some things down on a piece of paper. "He's probably at the school in Nakanozawa now, teaching. Here are the directions. And I'm writing down his home address also. You can go check it out yourself." Tako was extremely anxious now to get the man out of his office. If Saitou had seemed dangerous earlier on, he now appeared positively lethal, and Tako threw nervous glances at the pair of swords at the man's side. "Oh, and you'll have to come back to register properly if you intend to settle in town."

Without another word, Saitou left the office.

It would take him less than an hour to reach Nakanozawa. All the while he walked, he tried to rationalize what he had just discovered. With her parents deceased, Tokio would have had to find some kind of protection. He knew that women had no legal status of their own, only what was granted to them through their male relatives or husbands. Perhaps this marriage was only a formality in order to safeguard her rights – her brother being too young to assume responsibility for her. If that was the case, then it was just a matter of annulling the union and then, he could take her away from there. To where, he was not quite sure – he had no means, no job, nothing to offer at the moment – but he had no qualms that he would manage to take care of her, somehow.

He stopped to check the location along the way and learned that Kurasawa Heijiemon was not just a teacher, but the founder and principal of the school. The school was still in session when he arrived, and he paced a few times outside the gates, unable to decide whether to wait there or to head inside. Eventually, he determined that it would be best to stay outside; at that moment, he did not trust himself entirely not to make a scene. There was a bamboo grove up the hill from the entrance of the school, and it would provide him with some shade from the sun, which was still shining relentlessly as it made its way west. He opted to wait, and so he waited, seated among the shadows of the green leaves, shielded from view from the road.

As the sun began to sink on the horizon, a gong sounded on the school grounds, signaling the end of class. Within a matter of minutes, students began to stream out from the gates, laughing and waving to their friends, and then some adults (teachers, it would seem) came out to see them off. He wondered which one was Kurasawa, but when all the students and teachers bowed to one older gentleman, Saitou deduced that he must be the principal. The next moment, Saitou's heart constricted in his chest and he forgot to breathe, as Tokio appeared from behind the man. He sat, rooted to the spot, as he watched the students bowing respectfully to her, and her sending them home with a smile. He watched her, unable to think of anything else than that he had never seen her look so beautiful before. Maybe it was the golden glow of the setting sun, or the depth of character that had grown with maturity, or maybe it was just that it was the first time in years since he had seen her.

Or maybe it was the way she was smiling right then. He realized with a staggering blow that she was smiling very tenderly at the older man he assumed was Kurasawa. He stared aghast as Kurasawa placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. This was no fake warmth. He could not refute it, that Tokio was looking at Kurasawa with sincere respect and devotion. He felt the blood curdle within his body, as the other teachers seemed to be teasing them. She was so near, and yet, the strength drained from his limbs and he could not muster the strength of will to walk out from beneath the bamboo and approach her. If he called out to her, she would hear him, but his mouth was dry, and no sound came from his throat. He would not be able to speak, so long as she smiled at Kurasawa like that. Their difference in age notwithstanding, she looked happy. She looked happy with this older man, with his assistant lieutenant governor's position, with his school and his work, and the older man truly appeared to care for her.

From what seemed a past life, he recalled Kojuurou's words: _"Tokio will marry into her own class…. She would lose more than she had to gain by marrying below her rank…."_

He had fought so hard, and for so long, but at the end, she had not waited. Saitou was no stranger to grief – he had already mourned the loss of his men, of his closest friends and leaders, of a way of life that was at the core of his values…. but this was an altogether different sort of demon. This one threatened his very identity as a man. He watched in excruciating torment as the man and woman walked down the road, obviously close and enjoying each other's company; and he resolved then and there that he would never appear before Tokio again for the rest of his days.

* * *

Saitou opened his eyes again. Sagawa was adding another piece of wood to the hearth, and Morinosuke was studiously examining the grain of the scruffy tatami mat on the floor. Yaso was watching him closely, cautiously; they had not told her yet the reason for the visit, and it was not her imagination that her husband had turned pale, almost sickly. His tea had gone cold. Saitou could count the number of times he had been wrong on one hand, but this was a blunder of epic proportions and it knotted in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath, and made his decision; since he had learned the truth, there was only one thing he wished to do.

"Sagawa-san, Morinosuke-kun, I will go with you to Gonohe to meet with Tokio."

"Saitou-sensei!" Morinosuke breathed a sigh of relief, even as he fretted over how to confront this unforeseen problem.

"Are you sure, Saitou?" Sagawa was more apprehensive, mindful of how delicate the situation was.

"Yes, I would like to see her." That was the plain and simple truth. "But first, I need a word alone with Yaso-san." The tone of Saitou's voice left no room for argument.

The other two men bowed in acquiescence, although it meant that they would have to go back out into the freezing cold; the only other room in this house was the kitchen, and there were no doors for privacy.

"Come on then, Morinosuke-kun, let's see whether we can find some place to have lunch in this little town." Sagawa nodded and stood up to leave.

"There's a small eatery that does soba, on the main street," Saitou offered by way of some place for them to go. "I will join you there afterwards."

After their guests left, Saitou, who had been sitting with his legs crossed, now uncrossed them and knelt before the woman who was his wife.

"Yaso-san," he began in a low voice.

Yaso had always been a little amused by the formality with which her husband addressed her, but today, that formality seemed to her a wall that loomed between them. The two visitors had appeared so serious, and the younger one in particular had been so embarrassed when she had been introduced.

"Denpachi-sama." With a nod of her head, she encouraged the man she knew as Ichinose Denpachi to continue.

He hesitated for another moment before continuing.

"Back when we first met, I told you never to ask about my past. However, now I owe you a proper explanation."

She remembered it well, when she had recognized him as Saitou Hajime of the Shinsengumi, and had wondered how he had ended up in such a state as she found him in.

"The younger man, Takagi Morinosuke, is the son of a man to whom I owe my life." She nodded, but she could tell that there must be more to it than that. Saitou hesitated again. He wished he could smoke but he was out of cigarettes. "He is also the younger brother of a woman I first met ten years ago, in Kyoto."

"…. Takagi Tokio-san?" Yaso spoke her name softly, causing Saitou to flinch.

"You know her?" It was not altogether unlikely, since Yaso was also the daughter of a prominent family from Aizu, the Shinodas.

"Yes, she was well known in Aizu as Teru Hime-sama's right-hand woman. Of course, she is a few years younger than me, so we never interacted much, but I knew she was working at the castle during the war." Yaso had also been at the castle and had seen her then, and she had a favorable if vague impression of the woman. Now though, she knitted her brow anxiously, as she guessed why Saitou brought her up. "…. Is she the owner of the morning-glory kanzashi?" She ventured in a voice that was almost a whisper.

At that, Saitou noticeably blanched.

"How do you know about that?" His voice was so harsh that it was almost a growl.

"I found it on your person, back when we first met," she hastened to explain.

He had been injured and delirious, and on death's door. After he recovered, he had told her never to ask, and so she had not – but she had always wondered.

He clenched his jaw. The strain of having to talk about this was bearing down on him, but Yaso deserved the truth.

"Tokio and I, we had an understanding." Yaso noted that he did not use any honorifics when talking about her, and for some reason, that stung her more than the knowledge that she was a woman from Saitou's past. "We had an understanding, but I made a mistake. And I did her wrong." Saitou stared up at the ceiling, blinking hard a few times in an effort to prevent all his emotions from spilling over. "I thought she had married another man. Today, I found out that it was a mistake, though no fault of hers, and that her family has looked for me since the end of the war."

It was Yaso who began to cry. Saitou's face contorted into a frown, and he handed her a handkerchief.

"Why are you crying?" His tone was not unkind, but it was cool.

"Because it breaks my heart," she murmured sadly as she wiped her tears. "Has she been waiting for your return all this time?"

"…. Yes." The reality of it stung him like the lash of a whip.

"And you are going to tell me now that you never stopped caring for her, and that you would like to go meet her." Yaso clutched her hand to her chest, for she was hurting now.

"…. Yes." There was no point in denying the truth.

"Then…. we should go to meet her." Yaso dabbed at the corner of her eyes and blinked back her tears.

"We?" Saitou looked at her sharply.

"I would like to meet her, the woman who has held your heart for all these years." She attempted to smile, but instead wound up pursing her lips.

"Yaso-san," Saitou began to caution her, but she interrupted him.

"I know it might be a morbid curiosity, but I would like to meet her too." Yaso declared quietly.

Saitou regarded her for a few long moments, and sighed.

"Yaso-san, I told you at the time that you would not be happy with me."

"Yes, and I still wanted it – it was so much better than the alternative. And in truth, it has been good for me, and I was prepared to serve you as a true wife would." Yaso's voice trembled as her voice dropped to a whisper.

"I know I owe you my life, Yaso-san," Saitou's voice was tinged with regret. "I have no wish to hurt you."

"As you said, you told me at the beginning that you could not make me happy." Yaso shook her head sadly. "And yet, the time I have spent with you, I have been happy."

"I had thought it was a matter of convenience for you. It's not as though we were bound by personal feelings." Even as the words left his mouth, he did not quite believe that it was the case on her part.

"It was convenient at first, but I grew to care for you." Yaso looked at him, fresh tears in her eyes. "I imagined that you grew to care for me too."

"I do care, Yaso-san…. but not in the way that you would wish." Yaso saw it in his eyes; that despite the fact that he did care for her, it was not enough, and it never had been. She knew that he had kept her at arms length: never staying long when he stopped by on his travels, never confiding in her, never completely at ease with her. He was a mystery, and she acknowledged that it was partly for that mystery that she felt drawn to him. She finally understood why he was so reserved with her – there was no place for any other woman in his heart.

"A man does not need permission to leave his wife." It was the way of things, and she could tell that there would be no keeping him, not if Takagi Tokio had such a hold over him. She wondered whether she could change his mind if she begged, but knew that it would make her appear pitiful in his eyes. She did not want his pity. "You and I both know that we will just wind up terribly unhappy if you were to stay here with me…." Now that she knew what she knew, if they stayed married, she would inevitably resent him for loving another woman, and he would resent her for not being the right woman.

"I don't intend to just abandon you," Saitou told her honestly. At the very least, he would make sure that she would be provided for and that she would have a legal guardian.

"I know. You will do your best to see this through honorably." Of that much Yaso was certain. "But I would rather have my say too."

"…. What would you have me do?" Saitou looked her straight in the eye, with sympathy and guilt.

"Let us first go to see her, and then figure it out..." Yaso's voice trailed off, and she bowed her head. It would hurt her, they both were conscious of the fact, but Yaso could not help herself from wanting to know about the woman whom Saitou had chosen.

"Yaso-san, please spare yourself, and Tokio. It will only cause more pain." If Yaso insisted on going, Saitou could not stop her, but he knew that her presence would make things more difficult, and they were difficult enough as it was. He needed to explain the situation calmly to Tokio, and he was feeling far from calm himself.

"My husband is going to pay court to another lady, and you would prefer that I stay home and wait?" Yaso's voice rose as she fought to keep a hold of her indignation. "As I said, I would much rather have a say in the outcome of my own fate, if you please."

"I am sorry, Yaso-san. I truly am." Saitou rarely felt the need to apologize, but when he did, he was sincere.

"I am sorry too, Denpachi-sama." Yaso could not bring herself to raise her head.

* * *

Sagawa and Morinosuke were more than a little taken aback and apprehensive when Saitou and Yaso caught up with them at lunch, and informed them that they would both be traveling to Gonohe.

"But Saitou-sensei," Morinosuke objected, "considering the nature of our visit…."

"Yaso-san is aware of why we're going," Saitou did not allow Morinosuke to finish. "And she has decided for herself that she would like to join us."

"But my sister-" Morinosuke started again. It was not so much Yaso that he worried about (although the situation was excruciatingly uncomfortable), but Tokio's reaction. He wanted to spare her as much heartache as possible, and bringing along the other woman just seemed cruel.

"Your sister deserves the truth, and so does Yaso-san." Saitou cut him off again. "I have no intention of prevaricating with Tokio." It would do him no good in the long run to try to hide the facts.

"Takagi-sama, please, allow me to accompany you." Yaso pleaded with him, bowing humbly. Morinosuke did not have the heart to turn her down.

They finished their lunch in silence, save for the occasional slurp of soba and soup. It would take them about three hours to make their way to Gonohe. Morinosuke noticed that Saitou had changed his clothes and was freshly shaved. Yaso too was dressed in a more formal kimono beneath her winter cloak.

The three men and the woman trudged through the snow, as the sun was midway through its daily journey. There were some attempts at stilted conversation, which evaporated as quickly as their white breath in the cold air. Saitou was clearly impatient, and with his longer strides, he often found himself some way ahead of the others. Even though Saitou might try to present an impenetrable façade to the world, none of them were under any illusions as to what he was thinking about, and how much the situation unsettled him. Every step of the journey was a penance, and he, who so rarely doubted himself, was wracked by self-recrimination and caught between irrepressible hope and dread of what awaited.

As they progressed, the clouds in the sky grew thicker, threatening to snow, and by the time Gonohe was in sight, fat snowflakes were gently floating down from above. There was no wind, and as they entered the town, silence fell along with the snow. The world seemed bathed in white and silver light as they walked to Nakanozawa, to the Kurasawa abode. Although they were cold and tired, their footsteps picked up pace again as they drew nearer their destination. They passed the Nakanozawa School, and fresh anguish welled up within Saitou as he recalled the last time he had been there. Just as the memory passed, the faint silhouette of people came into view through the curtain of snow. There was something about the gait of one of those figures, something about the bearing of the head that caused Saitou to halt in his tracks. He lifted his hood from his face for a better look, and heard Morinosuke inhale deeply beside him.

"Ane-ue!"

In that instant, Saitou recognized her.

"Ane-ue!" Morinosuke shouted out excitedly, the call echoing in the quiet streets.

Tokio turned around as Saitou removed his hood, and remained unmoving for a few seconds of eternity. Then with a wild cry of joy, she was running towards them, slipping a little in the snow – and Morinosuke realized that Saitou had also dashed forward in a blur of movement. Nobody else dared to move as they watched the reunion of the woman who had waited all these years, and the man who had found out only a few hours ago that she loved him still. Tokio stumbled just as she reached him, and Saitou caught her as they both fell to their knees.

Morinosuke looked away, as did Sagawa, averting their eyes from the display of such intimate emotions that the two had sealed away for so long. Yaso, on the other hand, could not bring herself to stop watching. The falling snow afforded them some measure of privacy, but the sounds of Tokio's faint cries carried in the air. After so much time apart, Saitou's usual reserve forsook him; all the passion that he had managed to suppress for so long now overwhelmed even that most self-possessed of men.

Her hood fell off as Saitou cradled her cheek to look at her. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to the corners of her eyes, tasting her tears – they were warm against her chilled skin. She clutched at his chest, and buried her face against his shoulder, as though she wanted to melt into him. His arms around her tightened their hold as he inhaled the scent of her hair, crowned now with a sprinkling of snowflakes. The touch of her cold hands on his bare neck almost sent him into delirium. She whispered his name into his ear, and he kissed her with a hunger that could not be sated. They did not notice the freezing sensation seeping through their clothes where they sat in the snow. They did not care that there were others in the vicinity. Who knows how long they would have remained in their trance, were it not for Kurasawa Heijiemon softly calling Tokio's name.

It was the sound of his voice that brought Tokio self-consciously back to her senses. As she struggled to get hold of herself, Saitou slowly helped her to her feet. There was something very courtly about the way he steadied her, and he did not move away from her even as the others approached.

"Tokio…." Kurasawa was the one who broke the silence; a mixture of amusement, bemusement, concern and care showed in his kindly eyes.

"Father…." Tokio's cheeks were a bright scarlet, both from the cold and her heightened emotional state. She bowed gracefully, despite the fact that the lower half of her kimono was soaked and soiled, that her hair had begun to unravel, and that she felt weak with surprise and happiness. "Sagawa-san also, and Morinosuke, what a wonderful surprise to see you! I beg you to please excuse my behavior…." A tearful smile spread across her face, even as she apologized for her actions, for conduct unbecoming of a lady. She paused before bowing to the strange woman who was looking at her with such a searching expression; she had a feeling that she recognized her from somewhere but she could not be sure.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd accost a man in the streets!" Kurasawa joked, trying to make light of his astonishment. "Sagawa-san, it is a pleasure to see you as always, and you must excuse Tokio. I don't know what's gotten into her. And Morinosuke-kun, welcome back – this must be a special occasion, I say."

They returned his greetings enthusiastically, after which Kurasawa paused expectantly to be introduced to the man who had so fiercely embraced his adoptive daughter, and their female traveling companion.

"Kurasawa-san, I would like to present to you Ichinose Denpachi, formerly Commander Saitou Hajime of the Aizu-Shinsengumi." Sagawa made the introduction with pride.

Kurasawa greeted him with wonder; of course, he was aware of Saitou's reputation. A small moan escaped Tokio's lips at the same time as she understood why she had not been able to find any record of him: she had been looking for the wrong name.

"And this is Yaso-san…." Sagawa hesitated as though he was about to add more, and then thought the better of it and tightened his lips.

Yaso bowed deeply in greeting, hiding her expression, and also held her tongue – it would do no good to cause a scene here.

"Well, come, come. We were just on our way home from the school when you caught up with us. I presume you were about to pay us a visit." Kurasawa smiled at them all warmly and welcomed them to his house.

They began to walk the last stretch, Kurasawa leading the way. Tokio began to scold her brother good-naturedly for skipping his lectures, and exclaiming about how he came to be there.

"Ane-ue, I was just following Father's last wishes." Morinosuke justified his presence.

"His wishes?" Tokio tilted her head to look up at him.

"He asked me to find Saitou-sensei, for you, and…." Morinosuke left the rest of his sentence hanging in the air, but Tokio intuited the meaning and blushed again.

"…. Thank you, Morinosuke." She pressed a palm to her beating heart, as the gratitude she felt caused the prickle of tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long, I hadn't realized how important it might be to you until this morning." Morinosuke bowed his head in remorse.

"No, Morinosuke, thank you. Thank you for bringing him to me." Tokio reached for her brother's hand and squeezed it tight.

She looked up at Saitou, who walked beside her, with an expression that showed that her feelings for him were stronger now than they had ever been. Saitou looked back at her with the same passion, but beneath its surface, she was struck by the sense that he was deeply troubled. It instilled in her a sense of foreboding, and she glanced uneasily at the woman called Yaso, whose presence had not yet been explained and who was carefully avoiding looking at her. Unsettling questions began to simmer in her mind as they entered the gates of the house, but she chose to ignore them. She was too happy that now, after years of prayer and patient hope, Saitou Hajime had returned to her at last. She affirmed that whatever had befallen him during the years in between, she would find the strength to accept, and she could not imagine ever living her life without him again.

* * *

It took a while for the Kurasawa household to settle their guests. Preparations needed to be made for dinner, now that they had four extra meals to see to, and the visitors were cold and a little wet from their journey. After what seemed like a lot of fuss, they were finally seated in the main room, in conference. Sagawa and Morinosuke had already touched on the topic of their visit so Kurasawa had a better grasp of the situation as they began to talk.

Tokio had never felt so nervous and yet so eager as Morinosuke again explained Takagi Kojuurou's final instructions to him as they pertained to his sister.

"Well, I can see that there is enough feeling on both sides," Kurasawa said with compassion.

Tokio blushed and turned her head shyly, but she felt a twinge of dismay that her happiness did not seem to be reflected in Saitou's eyes. There was no doubt about the depth of emotion that he felt, but the unbridled delight that she was feeling seemed to be absent in him. Sagawa summarized the journey that had led them here; about his trips to Hokkaido and about the other places that Saitou had traveled to. Tokio's eyes widened as she realized just how far and wide he had gone, and just how much the Shinsengumi still mattered to Saitou, even in these days of Meiji. She felt a renewed sense of pride and longing for the man, and reasoned that this was why it had taken him so long to come for her. She felt she could not begrudge him that, and rather, she accepted the absolute role that his principles played in his life. After all, that was one of the chief reasons why she had been so drawn to him.

However, as Sagawa described how he had at last located Saitou, the previous sense of foreboding returned to her. Something was not right, and a quiet panic began to beat within her chest. When Sagawa seemed reluctant to continue, Saitou took it upon himself to tell his story.

"Sagawa-san, if I may." He looked at Tokio, and braced himself for what was to come.

Tokio had been watching Saitou up until then, unwilling to take her eyes off the man that she had dreamed of for so many years. However, now she found her gaze settling on Yaso; what she felt when their eyes met gave rise to a dread she had never felt before. She was not mistaken, for she recognized it too well in herself… that Yaso had feelings for Saitou. She slowly looked away as Saitou started to speak.

"I was released from Echigo-Takata at the beginning of the fourth year of Meiji, and I arrived in Tonami that summer. It took me longer than I had anticipated as I ran into some trouble along the way. When I reached Gonohe, I began looking for the Takagi family." He paused for breath as he considered how to phrase the next sentence. "Before the war, I had promised Tokio that I would find her, and that we would be together." Tokio's cheeks grew pink at the declaration; Saitou had never expressed such frank sentiments in front of other people before. At the same moment, she was stricken by the fact that Saitou had been in Gonohe years before. "I went to the registrar's office." Tokio's heart wrenched as she guessed what had happened. "I saw the family registry, and it was recorded that she was already married… to you, Kurasawa-san."

Both Saitou and Tokio shut their eyes to mask their pain.

"But that was a mistake, Saitou-kun." Kurasawa frowned in consternation, that such a banal bureaucratic error had kept Tokio's betrothed away for so long.

"…. I know that now, Kurasawa-san." Saitou opened his eyes and bowed his head.

"But why….?" Tokio's throat tightened as she asked. "Why did you not come to see me, to ask me the truth?" Her voice quavered as she sought to calm herself. The man she knew was a thorough and methodical operator, and he would have never left an investigation incomplete.

"I did go to see you, and I intended to ask." The tone of Saitou's words seemed to plead for her understanding. "I was waiting outside the school, and then I saw you come out…." He exhaled deeply. "You looked so happy with Kurasawa-san, and he seemed to have a lot to offer you, whereas I had nothing to my name…."

Tokio's eyes darted from Saitou, to Kurasawa, and back to Saitou.

"He has been like a father to me…." She murmured, in painful confusion.

"You really did look happy, and I misunderstood the situation…." Saitou cursed himself again for his lack of faith in her, now that he knew that the affection he had witnessed between them was entirely appropriate. "I believed what I saw, or at least what I thought I saw."

"But why did you not come to see me, to confirm?" She was unwilling to believe that he had made such a mistake. If not for that moment, they both would not have suffered through these years.

Saitou held her gaze steadily, and quietly stated,

"Tokio, the last thing I wanted was to hear from your own mouth that you loved another man…."

At those words, all who were present felt a great sympathy for the man. For Tokio, her sympathy was confounded by the thought that this was the second time that some middleman's carelessness had caused them grief, and she could not help but feel aggrieved that Saitou had misjudged her.

"What did you do then, Saitou-kun?" Kurasawa asked gently; they were all eager to hear what had happened.

"I left." Saitou wished for a second that he could just leave it at that – he was not proud of what came next. "I left, and shortly afterwards, I ended up injured due to a run in with a huge boar." They gasped audibly, except for Yaso; she knew that Saitou did not want them to know that he had been blindingly drunk at the time. "I was unable to move, and I thought it was the end for me. Yaso-san found me, and brought me back to health."

His audience turned to look at Yaso now, with newfound appreciation. Yaso bowed her head graciously. It was Tokio, however, who spoke next.

"Hajime-sama, who is Yaso-san?" Her voice rasped, her lips dry. She had an inkling that she did not really want to know, but that she needed to find out.

"Tokio, you must hear me out –" Saitou sought to cushion the revelation, and he wanted it to seem as reasonable as possible.

"Who are you?" Tokio asked Yaso directly in an uncharacteristically harsh tone.

Yaso touched her fingers to the floor in front of her and lowered her head in a formal bow, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"I am Denpachi-sama's wife."

The silence that followed was deafening. The color drained from Tokio's face as she stared. Kurasawa, who had hitherto been so welcoming to Saitou, now glared witheringly at the man. He turned towards Sagawa and Morinosuke, and saw that despite the grimaces, they obviously had foreknowledge of the situation. His sigh escaped as an angry hiss – that they had known and yet they had allowed Tokio to be exposed to such humiliation.

Tokio's breath grew labored, but she pushed away her brother when he tried to support her.

"Hajime-sama, is this true?" Her voice was barely audible between her ragged breaths.

Saitou did not reply, but nodded quickly. Tokio slipped a hand under the collar of her kimono to loosen it as she struggled to steady her breathing. For a few long moments, she fought for self-control, and lost. In the next instant she rose to her feet, and a resounding smack rang out in the room, stunning them all. Tokio's hand left a smarting, red impression on Saitou's cheek. He had seen it coming, but had not tried to avoid it as he saw the tears fall from Tokio's eyes. Nobody, not even Morinosuke, had ever seen her in such a state of distress.

"How dare you!" She choked back her sobs. "How dare you subject me, and _your wife_ –" She almost suffocated on the word and gasped for air. "How dare you make us both suffer this charade!"

Saitou fought back the desire to grab her, to hold her, to try to soothe her forcefully within his arms. She had never before lost her temper with him, and in spite of how mortifying the situation was, he could not help but admire the ferocity he saw in her eyes.

"I apologize for my outburst," Tokio straightened her back and raised her head haughtily, still breathless. "But I must ask everyone to excuse me. I feel quite unwell and unfit for company."

With that, she opened the screen doors with a bang, and she walked stiffly away out of view. Kurasawa called out for his wife, Yone, who hurried out of another room down the hall – she had heard Tokio slamming the door. She looked at her husband in question, and he nodded down the hall to indicate that she should follow.

"Tokio is terribly upset and has gone to her room. Stay with her until she calms down please," he asked his wife. She nodded and walked briskly after her adoptive daughter.

Kurasawa quietly closed the doors again as her footsteps disappeared down the corridor. The doors seemed to sigh as they slid on their grooves, as though to mimic the man.

"Tokio is right to be angry." Kurasawa sat back down and frowned. "Tell me, what exactly is the purpose of you coming here now?" He was appalled.

"An unfortunate misunderstanding has persisted for too long. I wanted to set things right, as soon as possible." Saitou would not shy away from the fact that he was to blame for Tokio's pain, but he had resolved not to waste another day without them both knowing the truth.

"I could not hide the fact from my sister," Morinosuke also spoke up. "It couldn't be avoided."

"So you could have written her a letter." Kurasawa could feel his temperature rise; he found the man's selfishness galling. "There was no need to drag you and your wife through the snow to hurt Tokio."

"I'm sorry Kurasawa-san," Sagawa interjected in defense of Saitou. "You must realize that wasn't our intention, but we have to clear this up before proceeding."

"Proceeding? How do we proceed from here?" Kurasawa viewed them all skeptically.

Saitou carefully weighed his words, knowing that sensitivity was of the essence. To everyone's surprise, it was Yaso who answered.

"Kurasawa-sama, please excuse us for causing you such trouble. You see, Denpachi-sama, or Saitou-sama rather, seeks to separate from me, and ask for Tokio-san's hand in marriage." They all turned to stare at her, for the second time that evening. "I apologize for all this awkwardness, and for the distress it has caused, but I felt that I would rather be here in person, than to have everything worked out behind my back and without my input." She spoke evenly, but she could not hold back all of the quiet bitterness that she felt.

"…. Are you quite serious?" Kurasawa could not bring himself to believe the situation unfolding before him.

Saitou turned to Yaso with a look of apologetic gratitude, and nodded his head. Then he turned back to Kurasawa and bowed formally.

"This is not the first impression that I would have wanted to make on you, but be that as it may, I am determined that I will do whatever it takes to have Tokio as my wife."

It was an honest, forceful declaration of his intentions. Sagawa and Morinosuke silently marveled at Saitou's audacity, but could not ignore that Yaso winced at his words.

"And you are serious?" Kurasawa was flabbergasted.

"I don't think I've ever been more serious in my life." This was no time for bashful evasiveness.

"And you, Yaso-san?" Kurasawa looked at her incredulously. "You will accept this?"

"It is not a woman's place to accept or refuse; our marriages have always been subject to the whims of men." Yaso lowered her gaze to the floor. "Of course, I would rather not – but how could I possibly refuse, after what I have witnessed and heard today?" She shook her head and forced back the lump in her throat.

"Yaso-san," Kurasawa spoke to her softly now. "I remember you. Are you not Shinoda Uchikura's daughter?" Yaso nodded in reply. "I knew your father. And I would hear your story, if you please?"

Yaso bowed her head, and mustered her will – she would not seek to draw out her tale more than necessary.

"As you may know, my father was already deceased by the time the war broke out. During the war, I lost my younger brother also. My older brother and I moved to Tonami with everyone else, and for a while, we managed. We lived with the Ueda family – you may know them." Kurasawa said that he did, and pressed her to continue. "But then, my brother fell ill. This became a problem for the other members of the household…. So we moved away, to our own place, to where I live now." She paused for breath; it had been a long time since she had told anybody her tale. "My brother passed away in the summer of Meiji Year 4. I was struggling…."

She bit her lip, and Kurasawa's heart filled with pity. A woman with no male relatives had no legal protections in society; it was for that very reason that Takagi Kojuurou had sent Tokio to live with him, since Morinosuke was too young to support them both.

"I had no skills, I had no way to make a decent living, and I was too old to start looking for a husband." Yaso was in her mid-thirties, older than Tokio, older even than Saitou by four years. "…. I was approached by a man who runs a brothel in the south." She shuddered as she remembered. "I ran from him, knowing that he could take me away by force if he wanted. While I was hiding in the forest, I found Denpachi-sama, with a freshly slain wild boar nearby. I recognized him, from the war, as the captain of the Shinsengumi. He was severely injured, as he told you earlier. I tried to help him as best as I could, but I couldn't do anything on my own. I went to find help, and I was fortunate that someone was close by. He was not a man of Aizu, but a native 'matagi', one of the winter bear hunters. To be honest, I couldn't really understand what he was saying, what with his dialect, but he understood me. Together, we carried Denpachi-sama back to my house. The matagi knew how to treat such wounds. As his payment, he simply took the boar that Denpachi-sama had killed."

"The boar broke my leg, and gored my side. He almost tore through my liver," Saitou added.

"And that's how the two of you ended up married?" Sagawa could not help sounding impressed. He had been listening intently to her story, and it seemed like a scenario straight out of the romance novels that were so popular among the womenfolk.

Yaso nodded her head – although there was a little more to it than that.

"After we brought him back to my house, I knew that I was still a target for the brothels. And we both needed to eat, so we needed the government rations to survive. I could only receive them if I registered with a male relative. So, I made the decision to enter us into the records as husband and wife. It was solely my decision – Denpachi-sama was rarely conscious during those first few days." They all looked towards Saitou, but his face was difficult to read. "When he regained his senses, I explained to him what I had done. He was not very pleased," Yaso sighed at the recollection, "but he felt he had an obligation to me, and it would be convenient for the both of us, for a while. He stayed while he recovered. After that, as he has told you, he traveled often, for months at a time."

"I came to know the matagi well enough that he would let me accompany him on hunts during the winter. They are an interesting people." Strangely enough, Saitou had found common ground with the bear hunters, in their austere mountain codes and their dedication to their way of life.

Except for a few appreciative words from Sagawa and Morinosuke, they fell silent again. In spite of the circumstances, Morinosuke felt in awe of the man, and wondered whether he would have a chance to hear more about the bear hunts. However, this was obviously not the time or the place, and Kurasawa had not lost sight of the main issue at hand.

"Forgive me for being so blunt," Kurasawa spoke after a while, "but am I to understand then that this was purely a marriage of convenience?"

Sagawa and Morinosuke held their breaths, while Saitou and Yaso looked at each other guardedly. Again, it was Yaso who answered for them.

"I think I know Denpachi-sama well enough to say that it was never quite convenient for him. But to be honest, I was happy…."

"…. I was not unhappy, Yaso-san," Saitou sought to reassure her as best as he could.

"Yes, but now I know why you were never happy either." Yaso closed her eyes. It was the truth, and she needed to come to terms with it.

She had never seen her husband look the way he had when he had run towards Tokio – the elation, the frenzy, the overwhelming need to have and to hold her. She knew also that she would not have waited as Tokio had, for over ten years, and enduring for the last six without any word from him. This was a battle that she could not win, and at such times, the better part of valor was in retreat.

"You are a good woman." Sagawa said with a grunt as he wiped away a tear – he was a fiery man, with strong emotions and a great capacity for empathy.

"Yes," Yaso smiled, for the first time that day. "But she is the one who is good for you," she said to Saitou.

Saitou bowed to her, a mix of respect and regret showing on his face. He could not excuse the fact that his actions had hurt both women, but the pain, he hoped, was not irreparable on either side.

"Kurasawa-san," Morinosuke addressed his sister's adoptive father. "It really was my father's last wish that Saitou-sensei and my sister be wed. If there is even a slim possibility of fulfilling his wish, then I would like to try everything I can to see it done."

Kurasawa sighed again and nodded his head. The situation was certainly not ideal, but they might still be able to arrive at an acceptable solution. For his part, having seen the strength of Tokio's feelings, he wished for her to be happy also. It remained to be seen if Saitou's convictions were as strong as he claimed; and judging from Sagawa's approval of the man, Kurasawa surmised that he was a man of his word.

"Well, I will need time to reflect on this predicament, for all parties involved. I will sleep on it tonight and talk it over with my wife." The other men and woman bowed in agreement. "In any case, it is already time for dinner, and it is far too late for anybody to head away. Again, I welcome you to stay here, and we can continue this discussion in the morning."

They bowed their heads in agreement. Presently, dinner would be served, and they would talk of other topics, such as the Saga Rebellion that was currently taking place in the south of the country, about the latest word from their lord Matsudaira Katamori, or about old friends and comrades and about their beloved land of Aizu. And although conversation was polite, there was a keenly felt absence, for Tokio would not join them, having taken to her bed. For all that Saitou chafed to be with her, he knew that tonight, she needed to nurse her wounded heart alone. He would leave her be until the morning; things were always better after a night of sleep. Yet, sleep evaded him that night, and Tokio too, for she cried silently into her pillow. Giving up on rest, Saitou slipped out of his futon, lit a candle, and made his way to her room. He slid open the doors as noiselessly as possible. When she heard his footfalls, Tokio feigned sleep with her covers over her head, but he could tell by her breathing that she was awake.

He had long tried to extinguish his hope and desire for her, but had never succeeded in letting go of his feelings. The most he could do was to swear that he would never stand before her again. And now that he stood before her again – his guilt and her pain not withstanding – all those hopes and desires had been rekindled into a roaring fire within his heart. She had looked so, so, beautiful, running towards him in the snow, her eyes ablaze with sheer delight. She might no longer be considered young, but there was no question in his mind that her charm had increased with time. The years had added layers of complexity to her bearing that he found most intriguing. He wanted her, and he wanted to know her again…. he wanted everything about her. He was furious at himself as never before, but he would channel that fury into a vow to last them a lifetime. She had proved herself over and again to be worthy of him; he had been the one who failed. His failure could only be amended if he could make her happy for the rest of her days.

"I am sorry, Tokio…. But I promise that I will set things right…." His voice was a rough whisper, but she heard him.

He remained there for what seemed an age, before closing the door again.

Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks; a decade's worth of love and longing were not so easily shed. Outside, the last storm of the winter shrouded the world in snow; the harsh cold would persist for a while longer, while men must wait patiently for the spring.

* * *

When Morinosuke awoke the next morning, Kurasawa Yone asked him to see whether Tokio was feeling better. She had sat with her adoptive daughter all evening, trying to comfort her, but to no avail. Yone also felt a little hurt that in all the time that Tokio had lived with them, she had kept this to herself. All she wanted to do now was to help relieve Tokio's pain, and from her late night conversation with her husband, she gathered that things might turn out for the best at the end.

Morinosuke entered his sister's room cautiously, timidly. Tokio shook her head wordlessly when he asked her how she was feeling. She shook her head again when he asked whether he should bring breakfast to her room.

"Ane-ue, come now, you did not eat last night, and you have to eat something." In the cold winter of Tonami, it was vital to stay well nourished, and they both knew that from bitter experience.

"I have no appetite, Morinosuke. I feel as though I would throw up." Everything about her appeared frail and weak that morning.

Morinosuke was at a loss. His older sister had always been the strong one; she had always been the one that he depended on. She had not acted so listlessly even when they lost the war, even when their parents and sister passed away.

"Ane-ue, everyone is worried about you, and you're acting like a spoilt child." He tried to adopt a stern tone.

"…. Spoilt?" Her voice rose slightly. "Spoilt? Leave me be, Morinosuke, you have no idea how wretched I feel at the moment."

"Ane-ue! Please! You must cheer up, everything will be alright." Morinosuke pleaded with her now. "Saitou-sensei says that he wants to marry you, and shouldn't that make you happy?"

Morinosuke was not unintelligent, but he was vastly lacking in experience when it came to dealing with heartbroken women.

"Oh, he says that, does he?" Tokio raised herself up on her elbow, her eyes flashing furiously in her flushed face. "And what about the fact that he already is married, hmmm?"

"There was a very good reason for it, Ane-ue, and you mustn't stay angry at him so." Morinosuke sighed in exasperation.

"Are you taking his side?" Tokio cocked her head and glared at him.

"No, Ane-ue, I am always on your side. I just want you to be happy." Morinosuke shook his head.

"Then kindly leave me alone." Tokio lay back down in her futon and closed her eyes. She had not slept at all, and she was exhausted from the emotional toll the previous day had taken on her.

"Ane-ue, you need to get up." Morinosuke shook her gently. "We're going to discuss what to do next this morning."

Tokio shook her head and pulled the covers over her head.

"Then you can please tell them that I will not marry Saitou Hajime, or Yamaguchi Jirou, or whatever name he's going by now!" Her muffled voice was vehement with anger.

"That's ridiculous!" Morinosuke snorted, knowing that she was putting up a front. "You've waited for him for all these years, and now you're saying that you don't want him anymore?" Women, he thought, he would never understand.

"Morinosuke, it's precisely because I've waited all these years, that I can't forgive him." Her voice now sounded so small and full of sorrow.

Morinosuke tried his best to understand. She had, he knew now, waited for Saitou patiently, uncomplaining, and never losing faith that he would come for her one day. Saitou instead had doubted her, had believed her false, and had betrayed her, no matter that there were extenuating circumstances and that it was not his intent. She had loved him for over ten years, and she had just found out that he had taken another as his wife. When she had first seen him the previous day, she had made up her mind that she would accept him with a broad heart, no matter what had befallen him while they were apart. She could never have imagined that she would need to accept that he had married, while she had waited.

Morinosuke sighed and got to his feet.

"I will bring you some breakfast, so please try to eat. In the meantime, I will be making plans for your future with Kurasawa-san and the others."

Her wounds, he realized, would take longer than a night to heal.

#######

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**1. Marriage and divorce in Japan**: I understand that this might be hard for some readers to reconcile, but here goes. The Japanese have always been pragmatic about sex, marriage and divorce – from a man's point of view at least. Arranged marriages were the norm, and if it did not work out, the couple would separate. Divorce was not uncommon nor particularly taboo back in those days, and as I mention later on, Matsudaira Teru and Yamakawa's eldest sister were both divorced, and Yamamoto Yae was married twice. The stigma attached to divorce was mainly the result of western influence after World War II. Of course, that's not to say that it was not a big deal. I felt strongly about not shying away from Saitou Hajime's history, no matter how inconvenient it was to my story. Argh. Stoopid Saitou, messing up my romance! Registering for marriage was and still is an exceedingly easy thing to do – you just have to fill out a form. Divorce was almost just as easy back then – no courts, no hearings, just an agreement between private parties . I know that not everyone will be happy with my imagining of events, but I did try very hard to think of a scenario in which nobody came off looking like a real jerk (Saitou, I'm talking about you!), and I have absolutely nothing against Yaso. In fact, I put quite a bit of my own feelings into writing her...

**2. Matagi**: Traditional hunters of northern Japan, presumed to be related to the Ainu people of Hokkaido. During the summer, they would live and work in towns, but during the winter, they would go into the mountains to hunt bear and serow. They had a very strict code and a profound spiritual connection to the mountain. They also spoke a particular dialect, and even today, the dialects of northern Japan are among the most difficult to decipher – they're practically speaking a different language.

**3. Enishi**: That is what Tomoe's brother's name actually means. It's a very important concept in Japanese culture and relationships.

**4. Tonami**: according to my sources, the records really were a big mess back then. I wish that we had more information about Saitou's life there, but that's about as much as I've been able to find – it appears to be true that he was constantly traveling during this time, and had a few run-ins with some old enemies. I wish I had time to flesh out this part of the story a bit more, but it was long enough as it is. My apologies. The capital of Tonami was moved from Gonohe to Mutsu back in Meiji 4. It's a pity (and shameless plot device) that both Sagawa and Yamakawa were not there in Saitou arrived.

#####


	34. Chapter 33: The Marriage of Fujita Gorou

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Chapter 33 – The Marriage of Fujita Gorou **

= March, Meiji Year 7 (1874) – Gonohe, Tonami =

A couple of weeks after their visit to the Kurasawa household, Ichinose Denpachi and Yaso dissolved their union. Kurasawa Heijiemon arranged it so that Yaso would receive a pension and would move in with his elderly parents; they needed somebody to help take care of them in their old age. As for Ichinose Denpachi, he came to live with the Kurasawas, much to Tokio's dismay.

She had listened to Morinosuke and Sagawa explain the circumstances behind his marriage. Certainly, she felt empathy for Yaso's story, and her expression softened when she was told how Saitou became her husband. But at the end, she had stubbornly set her jaw, and remarked that she had already been a second wife once by mistake, and she would not deign to be one again by dint of another. She had glared at Morinosuke when he pointed out that it was in fact the same mistake that was to blame. Morinosuke returned to Tokyo fretful and disappointed over his apparent failure, but Sagawa assured him that they would all do their best to support his sister and her would-be husband.

So, Saitou came to live with the Kurasawas as a lodger, and he came prepared for the long game. Although he was not the most empathetic person, he needed no stretch of imagination to comprehend her pain; he had himself felt the same way for all those years that he believed her lost to him. He knew it would take time to win back Tokio's trust, to prove to her that he was worthy again. Although she refused to talk with Saitou, Saitou talked to her at every chance he got. He once tried to embrace her, but she furiously resisted his advances. Actually, it took a supreme effort of obstinacy on her part to maintain her resolve – and truth be told, she reluctantly acknowledged that even now, what she wanted more than anything else in the world was to be in his arms and to be with him. But every time she was about to give in, she would remember with a chilling fury that he had doubted her, and she tormented herself with images of him with Yaso, holding her…. of them spending their days and nights together.

Nonetheless, the cracks in her cold demeanor were growing harder to conceal. She found herself involuntarily laughing at his little jokes, especially his descriptions of the people of Gonohe. She found herself preparing his meals with an inordinate amount of care. She found that she wondered where he went when he left the house. And when she found herself mesmerized by the sight of him practicing his swordsmanship, she realized that it would only be a matter of time before she yielded. He caught her watching him, and with that cocksure smirk of his and the spark of amber in his eyes, she knew that he also knew that she was close to capitulating. The weather was growing warmer at last, and with the thaw of ice and snow would come the first blooms of spring in Gonohe.

Tokio, however, hated to lose at anything, especially a battle of wills. In mid-March, she coolly announced that Matsudaira Teru had summoned her to Tokyo, and that she had decided that she should also look after Morinosuke as he prepared for his final exams. She did not know how long she would be away, but she would be away for the rest of the season at least.

"Summoned by Teru Hime indeed!" Kurasawa groaned in frustration. "She set this whole thing up herself!" While it was true that Teru had asked Tokio to join her in Tokyo before, Tokio had always declined, sending her regrets that she was needed in Tonami.

"She's really determined to get away from me, huh?" Kurasawa thought that Saitou would be greatly displeased, but instead it appeared as though he was enjoying the challenge. Saitou was rather intrigued by watching Tokio's resistance crumble day by day.

"Saitou-kun, I'm happy to help you, but I don't know that I can stop her from going to Tokyo if it's at the princess' request." Kurasawa had grown to approve of Saitou, despite the rocky start of their initial introduction. There was no question, at any rate, how seriously he was considering his future with Tokio.

"Let her go, if that's what she wants. I won't mind going to Tokyo myself." Saitou was never one to back down from the hunt, and at this stage, Saitou had no reason to hold back. He had the blessings of her father, of her brother, of her adoptive parents… and half of Gonohe was rooting for him, thanks to Sagawa spreading the gossip (much to his annoyance).

"Well, I just received word that Yamakawa Hiroshi will be paying us a visit soon. It turns out that he's on temporary leave from the army as he was injured during the Saga Rebellion." The Saga Rebellion had just taken place over the last couple of months: an uprising by disgruntled samurai against the new laws stripping them of their birthrights. "It might be good to discuss this with him. Morinosuke-kun has informed him of what's been going on, and he's known Tokio for many years."

Saitou nodded, although frankly he disliked the idea of turning to Yamakawa for guidance. He disliked the idea that anybody might understand Tokio better than he did.

* * *

Two days after Tokio announced her departure for Tokyo, as she was packing her cases, she was informed that she had a visitor. With a faltering heart and clouded expression, she invited Ichinose Denpachi's former wife into her room. Yaso observed her intently as Tokio poured them both some tea.

"I apologize for calling on you all of a sudden, I know it must be awkward for you." Yaso's voice was gentle, and Tokio blushed with embarrassment.

"Yaso-san, I should be the one apologizing to you. If it were not for me…." Tokio could not finish her sentence: that if it were not for her, Yaso would still be married.

Tokio's discomfiture was increased by the fact that she had not seen Yaso since she had stormed out of the meeting that night. By the time she had managed to rouse herself from her bed, matters had already been decided, and she had been unable to make any protest – everybody had already left for their own homes.

"Nobody is to blame for what happened between us," Yaso said wistfully. It was true that she felt sad, but she also knew that the younger woman was not at fault. If there were any blame to be assigned, it would be for her own hasty decision to register the marriage, or so Yaso tried to convince herself. "Would you not agree that we are all good people, trying to make the best of our circumstances?"

"That makes it all the harder for me to bear…." Tokio murmured. Part of the reason why she was so angry with Saitou was that she could not help feeling guilty over Yaso's fate.

"But in fact, that is what makes it easier for me to bear." Yaso ventured a smile, and received a tentative one in return. "And divorce is not the end of the world. Why, look at Teru Hime-sama, or Yamakawa Futaba, and I hear Yamamoto Yae too – all divorced, and all living their lives proudly."

Tokio inclined her head in acknowledgement. She knew that it was not uncommon in the case of an incompatible marriage, and even the best women that she knew had left their husbands and returned to their families.

Yaso sipped her tea and studied Tokio again. Tokio kept her eyes downcast, glancing up now and again to look at the older woman.

"You really are quite beautiful," Yaso sighed. "No wonder he fell for you."

"You praise me too much," Tokio murmured, increasingly abashed and shaking her head.

"No, it's true. I saw you before, in the castle during the war, though you might not have noticed me." Yaso looked up at the ceiling, as though recalling the scene. "I'm six years older than you, after all. We would not have socialized in the same circles."

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere," Tokio recalled haltingly, "although I could not be sure."

"I hear that you are heading to Tokyo, at Teru Hime-sama's request." This was why Yaso had decided to call on her now.

"Yes, I will leave in a few days."

"…. Before you go, would you mind telling me about how the two of you met?" Yaso had been most curious since she had first become aware of Tokio's existence, but Saitou had told her very little. She felt that she would like to know how they came to be involved – that if she could persuade herself that they had always been destined for each other, her heartache might become a little lighter.

Hesitantly, cautiously, Tokio began to talk. She had no desire to cause the woman pain, but the truth was that she had loved Saitou Hajime for many years, long before Yaso had stumbled upon him. She described their first encounter in Kyoto, about how they grew to know each other as she sought a bit of freedom, and about the letters that she had written from Edo. She told how Saitou had saved her life, how she had supported him in his duties as a Shinsengumi captain, about how the Shinsengumi defined him, and how she respected him for that. She explained that there were misunderstandings along the way, and long periods of separation. There were many difficulties and obstacles and moments when they despaired – but he had brought the Shinsengumi to Aizu when Aizu needed them most, and he had fought for Aizu, and (she could not deny it, she knew it was true) he had stayed in Aizu for her.

"And you, you really waited all these years to be with him." Yaso furrowed her brow sympathetically, with tears in her eyes.

"…. Yes." Even as she said it, Tokio was struck by the notion that she was still waiting for him, that she had not been able to accept the fact that he had returned to her.

"When you talked about how you witnessed his work with the Shinsengumi, I must say, I find it hard to wrap my mind around it." Yaso shook her head. "I remember once…. He came home, covered in the blood of other men. All I did was shrink away in horror, unable to greet him. He was not angry with me, and he was not surprised at my reaction. But I could see it in his eyes, the disappointment…. I'm sure that he knew that you would have accepted him no matter what."

"But you saved his life…." Tokio uttered in a tortured tone and bowed her head. This fact weighed on her; it made her regard the other woman with respect, with awe – and to her shame, with jealousy too. Saitou owed Yaso his life, and if she allowed herself to dwell on it, Tokio also owed her gratitude for keeping him alive.

"True, but I don't think I'm mistaken when I say that he has fought so hard to stay alive all this time, in all those battles, because of you." Saitou could fight with unwavering conviction, because Tokio believed in him – Yaso had grasped this much. "I know what you are feeling: that he has reneged on his debt to me. But he knows, and I know, that he has already made good on his dues. He protected me from a life of dishonor and disgrace, and for that much alone, we are even. And now, he has made sure that I am safe and provided for. He is trying his best to do right by us both, and I have accepted that. You should too."

She looked at Tokio wonderingly, and then asked,

"If I may inquire, why have you not agreed to marry him yet?"

Tokio turned scarlet, and tried to defend her intransigence.

"He hurt us both, Yaso-san, and that is not so easy to forgive."

"But he chose you." Yaso looked at her sadly.

"…. He doubted me, when he should have known better. He knew me better than that – than to think that I would betray him so…."

"So you would punish yourself too?" Yaso felt a pang of resentment, knowing that Saitou was working every day to regain Tokio's good graces. "If you're not going to marry him, then why should I have had to step aside?"

"Yaso-san, I never wanted you to, I never asked –"

"You should be honest with yourself, and do the right thing, for all of us." Yaso interrupted her sharply. "If it is on account of me that you hold back, then I will ask you not to sabotage his happiness using me as an excuse."

Tokio bowed her head with chagrin, Yaso's words ringing in her ears.

"Yaso-san, how can you be so kind to me?" Tokio's eyes were full of remorse.

"I want him to be happy." Yaso met her gaze with sincerity. "Just think how aimless he was without you – wandering to and fro, visiting all those places and mourning his old comrades. He was not a man who was living with a future in mind, but rather looking to the past."

"The Shinsengumi meant everything to him; I do not blame him or think less of him for trying to make peace with the loss." Despite the fact that she still had not forgiven Saitou, Tokio would always defend his principles.

"Tokio-san, if anything, I was no more than a temporary perch for a migrating bird. He would come to my home between his travels, to check to see that I was doing well, and he seemed to appreciate that he had a place to rest." Yaso took a deep breath.

"I am sorry…." Tokio felt renewed grief as she thought about how much even those temporary stays might have meant to Yaso.

"I feel I ought to tell you – I really did come to care for him. But you cannot really love what you don't know, and I never had the chance to know him. I wanted to, but even from your stories, from what you tell me about what you had to endure, I know that I could not accept him as you did, and it would not have been enough for him."

"I know he must have cared for you too…." Both women tried their best to ignore the jealousy they shared; for Yaso, that Tokio had understood and loved Saitou so well that she was the only woman that Saitou had wanted for his wife; and for Tokio, that Yaso had spent the last few years with the man she loved more than her own life. Instead, they focused on the empathy they felt for each other's pain.

"You know how deeply he cares for you, and you care for him too. Don't make a fool out of me for doing the right thing." Yaso's gracious departure would be for naught otherwise.

"…. Yaso-san, how can you be so kind?" Tokio asked again, with admiration and sorrow.

"We are both women of Aizu, are we not? I wish you well, Tokio-san." Yaso sighed.

"As do I, you…." Tokio's voice disappeared into a whisper.

The tea had been drunk, and the conversation had come to a natural close. Yaso left shortly afterwards, leaving Tokio to contemplate her feelings in private. Yaso was right, that she was punishing herself also, and denying herself the fulfillment of her most fervent wishes. They had all suffered, and nobody really was at fault. But even as she began to relent, Saitou stepped into her room without her consent.

"I heard Yaso-san was here. What did she want?" He asked with his usual lack of tact, and Tokio did not appreciate the accusatory nature of his question.

"She wanted to talk to me, and it is none of your concern," Tokio replied frostily.

"Did she upset you?"

"No, she was kind to me." Tokio said curtly, tilting her head to look up at him disdainfully. "You should know your own wife better than that. You do her an injustice, to think ill of her." Although she could see that Saitou was simply being protective of her, she felt offended on Yaso's behalf, out of solidarity with the woman.

"I know she's a good woman, but she's not my wife." Saitou said simply after a pause, relieved that Yaso had not said anything inflammatory but annoyed at himself now for having stoked Tokio's ire.

"And neither am I." Tokio declared irately. Yaso had come to wish her well, and it was Saitou who was upsetting her.

"But you will be," Saitou held her gaze steadily, sure that Tokio was beginning to come round. His confidence grated on Tokio's nerves, and she did not feel like surrendering at all now.

"I have already said that I will not marry you, Saitou Hajime." But even as the words left her mouth, she felt her heart shrink with regret.

Three days later, before the cherry trees in Gonohe bloomed, Tokio departed for Tokyo. She never looked back, although she knew that Saitou watched her until she disappeared from view. Time and distance, she had once been told, would heal all wounds, and she prayed that it was true. However, at the back of her mind, she ignored the small voice that reminded her that time and distance had never healed her before of the pain caused by Saitou Hajime's absence, or presence, in her life.

* * *

= April – Gonohe, Tonami =

Yamakawa Hiroshi was equal parts disturbed and amused by Sagawa Kanbei's version of Tokio and Saitou's reunion. He grinned a little lecherously as Sagawa described how passionate their first embrace had been, causing Saitou to scowl at Sagawa to get on with it. He furrowed his brow as he heard about the error in the family registry, sympathizing with both the man and woman. Then he guffawed appreciatively as Sagawa recounted how Tokio had slapped Saitou hard.

"That's Sada-chan for you!"

"I can tell you, we didn't feel like laughing at the time," Sagawa poured sake for all of them. "Though now, I guess you're right: it is kind of funny." He chuckled too, almost spilling his drink.

"Well, next time, maybe she can slap you instead," Saitou said dryly, raising an eyebrow at the older man.

"Aah, Saitou, you and Tokio-san are well suited for each other." Sagawa snorted in mirth.

"But what, Sada-chan has escaped to Tokyo now? Under Teru Hime's protection?" Yamakawa sipped his drink. "And you're going to follow after her?"

"I'm trying to put together some funds before I do, but I don't want to wait too long." Saitou, although he would not admit it, already missed Tokio.

Barely a fortnight had passed since Tokio had left. Despite her icy attitude towards him, Saitou had grown accustomed to seeing her in the morning as she brought him his breakfast, accompanying her to work in the fields or at the school (much to her aggravation), and saying goodnight to her in the evenings. These might seem to be the least of things, but those moments had given him great comfort compared to the bleakness of the past years. He relished the moments when her affection for him peeked through, and he recognized that the depth of her anger was merely a reflection of the love that still abided within. Now that he had a taste of what life with her would be like, he wanted more – much more – and he had no intention of letting her go.

"Funds, you say?" Yamakawa looked at him thoughtfully. "In fact, what exactly do you do for a living, Saitou?"

Saitou fixed Yamakawa with an icy glare, but Yamakawa was not fazed in the least.

"Nothing so grand as a major in the Imperial Army," he muttered gruffly.

Saitou did what most people did in Tonami: work the fields and perform odd jobs. He had started to help out at Kurasawa's school as a kendo instructor, and he took on the occasional investigation for Sagawa. It was a far cry from the disciplined law enforcement he had worked so hard for in Kyoto.

"That won't do, Saitou. If you're serious about marrying Sada-chan, you've got to find some real employment." Yamakawa shook his head.

"I intend to do so," Saitou glowered in annoyance at Yamakawa's lecturing tone.

"Yes, but at what? Sada-chan's a lady of Aizu, y'know. They're not easy to please. What do you think, Sagawa-san?" Yamakawa poured the drinks this time.

"Ka-ka-ka! That's true, Saitou. We've got to find you a proper job before you're ready to settle down." Sagawa gulped down his drink.

"What's a former captain of the Shinsengumi good for then?" Yamakawa stroked his chin.

"You could start a soba stand!" Sagawa cracked up at his inspired proposal. "That way you could always eat your favorite food and make money!" Yamakawa sniggered loudly.

"Sagawa-san," Saitou gritted his teeth as a vein began to throb on his forehead.

"I know! You should start a laundry service! Cleanest fundoshi in Japan!" Sagawa hooted and Yamakawa pounded the floor in laughter.

"Step outside, the both of you." Saitou's voiced dropped to a deadly low. "I'll show you what a captain of the Shinsengumi is good for." He reached toward his sword, causing Sagawa and Yamakawa to fall silent immediately. However, it only lasted a few seconds before they were both laughing again. "Tsk! Bloody drunks." In his youth, he might not have hesitated to lash out, but now Saitou decided to ignore them and keep drinking.

"Yamakawa-san, if you drink so much, it'll setback your recovery." Kurasawa Heijiemon entered the room just then, drawn by the raucous laughter.

"Ah, Kurasawa-san, if I drink too much, it's because your hospitality is too good to turn down." Yamakawa smiled and bowed to the older man. Yamakawa was technically on medical leave from the army, having suffered gunshot wounds to the shoulder and thigh.

"Actually, maybe you can help us now that you've joined us. We're trying to decide what Saitou should do for a living once he's a respectable, married man." Sagawa hiccupped, still not fully recovered from his laughing fit.

"A job for Saitou-kun? Well, I can't say that I haven't thought about it." Kurasawa sat down as Sagawa poured him a cup of sake. "He's the former commander of the Aizu-Shinsengumi, so we must find him something appropriate."

"Ah, Shinsengumi, Shinsengumi. Hey, Saitou, what do you think?" Yamakawa scratched his head as he wracked his brains.

"A Shinsengumi captain is a Shinsengumi captain, until the day he dies, Yamakawa-san." Saitou answered with no doubts about the truth of his words.

"Is that all you've ever known?" Yamakawa cocked his head in Saitou's direction.

"It's all I'll ever really need to know." There would be no other way of life for Saitou: he would live by those principles, and he would die with those principles.

"Is that so…." Yamakawa frowned.

A flash of inspiration crossed Kurasawa's mind at that moment.

"Sagawa-san, what about that job offer from that Satsuma man?"

"Ah, you mean Kawaji Toshiyoshi?" Sagawa narrowed his eyes and turned to Saitou. After a moment of contemplation, he nodded at Kurasawa and Yamakawa, and asked, "Hey, Saitou, how would you feel about joining the new police force."

"Police force?" Saitou looked up from his drink. "You mean, for the Meiji government?"

"Yeah, well, I've put it off for a long time, since I don't particularly care to work for a Satsuma guy, but Kawaji's not bad." Sagawa said grudgingly. "He's a straight talker, and cares more about a man's competence than his background."

"Plus, you'll be a civil servant, with a respectable career and stable income." Yamakawa snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

"You'll be working for the law and order of Japan – doesn't that align with your Shinsengumi principles?" Kurasawa smiled at him, glad that they might have found an appropriate solution.

Saitou had to admit that the proposition made sense. The Meiji administration was still in its early days, and there were still an untold number of problems in the country. Crime and corruption were two big issues, but more than that, there were those who sought to cause further unrest and disrupt the peace that people had just begun to regain. He had run into these malefactors often enough on his travels, and he had dealt with them as he saw fit. However, this would be a chance for him to pursue his vision of justice under the aegis of law. Even as he thought about it, the concept grew more appealing to him.

"But I'd be working for the government." He had misgivings about how he, as a former Shinsengumi captain, would be dealt with in the fold. Up until now, any time that he had been recognized by former enemies, it had led to bloodshed. He also wondered how Tokio would react to him working for the people who had destroyed her homeland.

"We all have to be pragmatic. Look at me for example," Yamakawa said persuasively. "Even though we lost the war, we can still contribute to the future of Japan."

"And I told you, Kawaji's not the type to hold your past against you – all he'll care about is whether you're good at your job," Sagawa assured him.

Saitou nodded, and a small smirk played on his lips as he thought about what Hijikata and Kondou would have to say. In all honesty, he would rather find his purpose in continuing their work and upholding their shared ideals than in teaching kendo at a dojo, or doing anything else for that matter. They would have approved, without a doubt. _"Remember Saitou-san: Aku, Soku, Zan!"_ He could almost hear Okita's voice encouraging him, and his decision was set.

"The work will be in Tokyo though," Saitou said, looking at Kurasawa. "If I'm to move there…."

"Then you'd have my blessing, Saitou-kun." Kurasawa smiled again at Saitou. "There's no need for you to have to stay in Tonami, and Tokio deserves a better life."

Saitou bowed his head in answer.

"So that's that then!" Sagawa clapped enthusiastically. "Saitou, I'll take you to meet Kawaji in Tokyo. Let's leave in two weeks, that'll give us enough time to get ready."

"You're going too, Sagawa-san?" Saitou knew that Sagawa had avoided committing to Kawaji's offer out of loyalty to the former Aizu-han.

"Well, as Yamakawa-san said, we have to be pragmatic." Sagawa shrugged. "I've mostly been working for Kawaji this past year anyway. I might as well make it official. Besides, you'd be lonely without me, wouldn't you Saitou! And I have to watch out for you, otherwise you'd get bullied by those Satsuma jerks! Ka-ka-ka!" Sagawa slapped Saitou on the back just as he took a drink, knocking the sake out of his hand. "Whoops!"

Saitou glared at Sagawa while he wiped his chin but the older man merely laughed. Despite his glare, Saitou appreciated the bonds he had forged with these men – that they were all willing to support and help him as he found his footing in a changed world.

"But what are we going to do about Sada-chan though?" Yamakawa went back to the beginning of the discussion; it would be pathetically ironic if Saitou moved to Tokyo, and found a job and a home, and Tokio still refused to marry him. "How long did she say she was going to stay with Teru Hime?"

"She didn't say," Kurasawa sighed.

"It's going to be difficult to get to her if she's hiding behind the princess." Sagawa frowned too; Matsudaira Teru was a most formidable woman, and no self-respecting man of Aizu dared to cross her.

"Ah, then I say we fight fire with fire!" Yamakawa slapped his knee. "We'll go straight to Katamori-sama!"

"To Tono?!" Sagawa's eyes widened at the grand suggestion, and Kurasawa's mouth opened in surprise.

"That would be excessive, to involve him." Saitou was also quite taken aback.

"Is it? I think it'd be most appropriate, and I'm sure he'll be glad to see Saitou again. Last time I saw Tono, we ended up talking about the war; he spoke most highly of the Shinsengumi, and about you in particular," Yamakawa addressed Saitou. "Don't worry, just leave it to me. I'll make sure that he's on your side. You'll need him, if you intend to fight Teru Hime for Tokio."

"What do you mean by 'fight Teru Hime'?" Saitou knocked back his sake.

"Well, Tokio is one of her favorites – always has been. If she thinks you're unworthy of Tokio, she'll do whatever she can to keep you two apart."

"Possessive woman, huh?" Saitou snorted irritably.

"Scary woman."

"An Aizu woman! Ka-ka-ka!"

As they drank the rest of the night away, Kurasawa opened up the screen doors to the garden. The full moon rose high in the sky and cast an ethereal light on the blooming cherry tree. They fell momentarily silent as a gust of wind caused the silvery-pink petals to dance to the ground, perfect in that moment. It was already April, Saitou noted, and Tokio would soon be turning twenty-eight. He had kept her waiting for so long… but not for much longer, he vowed. In high spirits and with much merriment, the men treasured these moments, knowing how preciously fleeting life could be. They shared war stories, and love stories, and remarked that they were the one and the same. And they laughed especially hard as Sagawa regaled them with stories of his own mishaps of youth. Good sake, good friends, and the love of a good woman – these were the things that made their past suffering bearable, that made them glad to be alive, to have survived, and filled them with hope of better things to come.

* * *

= Early May – Tokyo =

For the first time since the war, Saitou Hajime was invited to an audience with Matsudaira Katamori, former Daimyo of Aizu. As he was told to raise his head and be at ease, he looked up at the face of the man who had served the Tokugawa Shogunate and Emperor Komei faithfully, only to be reviled as the Imperial Enemy. The years had taken their toll, and they were etched in the lines around his eyes. Now, the charge had been rescinded and he had been released from confinement, and he was living a peaceful life in Tokyo. He was still as gracious as Saitou remembered, and he was still a gentle man with an easy smile.

Katamori welcomed him warmly, along with Yamakawa who was there for "moral support" (or so he claimed, although Saitou was under no illusions that the man was also having fun at his expense). The former lord inquired about Saitou's wellbeing, and asked some questions about what he had done after the war. Saitou answered in his typical style: cool, matter-of-fact, and unsentimental. He did not dwell on the hardships that he had faced, or how he mourned his comrades, nor on the heartache he had endured.

"And now you will be joining the new 'Keishichou', with Sagawa." Katamori appeared very pleased at the news. "That's good, it'll be a natural fit for a man who worked so hard to keep the peace in Kyoto. It makes me glad that the last captain of the Shinsengumi has been able to find his place in this Meiji world."

Saitou bowed his head in answer.

"There's also talk that some personal celebrations might be in store," Katamori continued with a broad smile. "I hear that you have declared your intentions to Takagi Tokio."

Yamakawa and Sagawa had already informed their lord thus, and he had been surprised and amused, but he had come to the same conclusion as everyone else: that it was a good match, if a little unexpected.

"Yes," Saitou answered, suppressing a tone of annoyance. It was not that he was self-conscious of the fact, but he had an acute aversion to people making a fuss over his personal life, especially since it seemed to be a sort of entertainment for them. Nonetheless, he had taken Yamakawa's advice that they consult Katamori, for even Saitou was unsure how best to deal with Tokio's mistress.

"Katamori-sama, we would like to ask for your help," Yamakawa appealed to his lord. "Tokio has refused to see him, and since she has cloistered herself away with Teru Hime-sama, there is not much we can do about it at the moment."

Katamori studied the man kneeling in front of him. Despite the inscrutable mask that Saitou wore now, Katamori had been told that there was true feeling in this affair, on both sides. He had been briefed on the particulars, and knew that there had been a serious misunderstanding. From what he had been able to pry from his sister, Tokio was still hurting over the matter, and Teru was feeling especially protective of her at the moment.

"Ah, Tokio learned to be stubborn from Ane-ue." Katamori shook his head in sympathy. "I am more than willing to help you, but I'm afraid I'll never live to hear the end of it if I go around my sister." Yamakawa sighed, knowing that it was the truth, and Saitou frowned. "We'll have to approach this cautiously –"

Katamori was interrupted as the screen doors opened abruptly.

"Katamori!" A woman's voice called out imperiously. "I was told we have guests."

Matsudaira Teru entered the chambers without invitation, a bustle of heavy silk and verve.

"Ane-ue!" Katamori raised his voice in embarrassment. "You cannot just come into my meetings unbidden!"

"Silence!" Teru snapped her fan shut at her young brother. "These men have business with me, if I'm not mistaken."

She sat down next to Katamori, disregarding his protests. She fixed Saitou with a haughty stare, and Saitou glared back with equal intensity. He did not care to be appraised like a tuna on a fishmonger's auction block.

"Saitou…." Yamakawa attempted to caution him, anxious that the fur was about to fly: Saitou obviously did not know his place where Teru was concerned, otherwise he would know to be more afraid.

Katamori coughed nervously.

"Ane-ue, may I introduce to you Saitou Hajime –"

"Former Commander of the Aizu-Shinsengumi." Teru finished for him. "I know who you are, or are you called Ichinose Denpachi now?"

"Whichever you prefer, Hime." Saitou tilted his head back a little, almost looking down his nose at her.

"And why are you here?" She curled her lip with scorn.

"I'm here about Tokio." He curled his lip in reply.

"She doesn't want to see you." She snapped open her fan.

"But I would like to see her." Saitou snapped back at her.

"You can't imagine how much you've hurt her."

"On the contrary, Hime, I'm the only one who can understand." He did not lie, for even if it had been his own misunderstanding, he knew better than anyone else what it was like to feel so betrayed.

"Hmmmm." In spite of herself, Teru was moderately impressed by the man who was unabashedly staking his claim. "Tell me then, do you honestly believe you deserve her?"

Saitou inhaled sharply, and considered his next words. Yamakawa and Katamori watched with undisguised amusement, although both were fidgeting nervously in their seats. He was exceedingly annoyed at what Teru was asking of him, to lay bare his innermost thoughts for her judgment, but he knew that it was most likely the path of least resistance. If she perceived him to be too arrogant, or too weak, then Teru would throw as many obstacles in his path as she could, and she would encourage Tokio's resistance. He exhaled slowly, and opted to be frank.

"Tokio and I share the same values and the strength of those convictions. She realized our potential back when we had few supporters," he referred to the Shinsengumi, "and she believed in our cause. I respected that, and I appreciated her, and she respected and accepted me. If I have fought for all these years, it is to uphold those things that we both believe to be important. And I have been able to survive on this path, knowing that she has faith in me." Saitou paused to collect himself. He had never had to justify his feelings for Tokio in so many words. "I will continue to fight for what I believe to be right, but I would rather do it with her by my side." Saitou looked Teru straight in the eyes, and calmly stated, "We understand each other better than anyone else in this world, and we deserve to be together."

Teru's expression had changed while she listened, and inwardly, she admitted that Tokio had chosen well. Still, she could not stop herself from needling Saitou.

"Why, you've failed to point out how intelligent, beautiful, compassionate and capable she is. Or are you blind to these virtues?"

"Anyone with half a brain could tell you that much, and it's the prerogative of fools to point out the obvious," Saitou parried her jibe.

"Hah!" Teru was amused, and she did not hide it. "Well, I will admit that you might be a better man than I would have given you credit for, but I'm not convinced that I should give you my blessing."

Saitou closed his eyes for a second, and then reopened them slowly.

"If you will assist me…. Then I swear that I will never give her reason to doubt my commitment for as long as I shall live."

His words struck deep into the hearts of all three. Saitou might not be what many considered a handsome man, but in that moment, Teru could see what had so attracted Tokio to him. She nodded slowly, conceding this round to him, and then sighed.

"I would be lying if I said that Tokio doesn't share your feelings. It is just a matter of her wounded pride that prevents her from healing. To be honest, I know that she regrets leaving Tonami so precipitously. Although she sought to get away from her pain, she simply brought it with her, and it's worse now that she's separated from you… again. But she's so proud."

"That would be your influence, Ane-ue," Katamori muttered reproachfully, earning him a disdainful flick of the fan from Teru.

"Tono, can you not give her an order to marry, for her own sake?" Yamakawa put forward the suggestion, knowing that it was the first rule of all samurai families to obey without question the will of their lord. Tokio's devotion to the Matsudaira family had been ingrained since birth, and she had always been exceedingly loyal.

"No, he can't." Teru answered sternly. "I already gave her my word that I would not allow Katamori to order her to marry Saitou Hajime, or Yamaguchi Jirou, or whatever your name is now."

"Now why would you do that?" Katamori was genuinely exasperated by his sister's presumptuousness.

"Because she was hurt and upset, and I care for her a great deal. You already tried to marry her off once against her will," Teru glared at him accusingly, and all the men flinched at the memory of her engagement to Saigou Hironari. "I wanted to protect her."

"So, we can't order her to marry Saitou then." Yamakawa grumbled. "Sada-chan, your stubbornness is a righteous pain."

"Well, there may be a way around that…." Katamori pondered. "Alright then, leave it to me! Saitou, I once promised that what little was in my power to do right by you, I would offer it gladly. And I'm a man of my word." Katamori's smile widened. "I'll even officiate the wedding myself."

"Really?!" Yamakawa started in astonishment, and Saitou's mouth also dropped open.

"It would be my pleasure," Katamori waved off their surprise. "After all, it's not every day that I get to celebrate such a joyous occasion."

"Katamori-sama, I am much obliged…." Saitou bowed low, with sincere appreciation for the noble man's generous gesture.

"Yes, well, I hope you're ready for what's in store." Katamori chuckled, but his laughter had a dark undertone to it. "To marry a woman of Aizu is akin to going into battle. Especially a woman who's been trained by my sister." Teru did not look displeased at his quip.

"So you're saying it'll be a fight to the death. Interesting…." It did not sound all that distasteful to Saitou.

"Ah, are you absolutely positive about this?" Yamakawa nudged him.

"The first rule of the Shinsengumi Charter: never compromise the way of the samurai. To flee from battle means that I'll have to commit seppuku." Saitou pronounced with mock seriousness.

His statement caused the other three to laugh.

As they left the Matsudaira estate, Yamakawa and Saitou opened their umbrellas and stepped out into the rain. Yamakawa breathed a sigh of relief, buoyed by the sense that things had worked out as well as they possibly could have.

"And imagine, Katamori-sama himself will officiate the wedding! At the very least, Tokio will be pleased by that."

Saitou nodded in agreement, and then tipped back his umbrella to look at Yamakawa.

"Yamakawa-san, then, may I ask you to serve as our 'nakoudo'?"

"Huh?!" For the second time that day, Yamakawa was truly surprised. "Really?"

"I'll be asking Sagawa-san too."

It was Saitou's way of expressing his appreciation for the role the two men had played. The nakoudo would be responsible for the proceedings of the wedding ceremony, and Saitou was entrusting them with this important task.

"It would be an honor." Yamakawa accepted solemnly, knowing what it meant to be asked by such a man as Saitou was.

He was aware that if Saitou could have it his way, he might well elope and not have to deal with the required customs and ceremonies and the trappings of an official wedding. He was aware that Saitou was tolerating all the fuss that the people of Aizu were making for Tokio's sake. This would be no haphazard arrangement, and Saitou would make sure that there were no complaints about the formalities of this marriage. He was determined to give Tokio the wedding that she deserved.

"You know, you'll be the envy of a lot of men. She might be an old maid now, but there was a time when she was called the 'Flower of Aizu'. I think most of the eligible men in Wakamatsu paid court to her." Yamakawa laughed shortly as Saitou glared at him for calling Tokio an 'old maid'.

"And were you one of them?" It did not bother him now, he realized, and he remembered with a hint of a rueful smile that he had been jealous when he first met Yamakawa.

"Are you kidding!?" Yamakawa exclaimed incredulously. "I knew her better than that, and I didn't want to spend the rest of my life completely whipped." He smirked at Saitou.

"Ahou," Saitou muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Yamakawa was still smiling.

"…. I said I needed a cigarette." Saitou exhaled loudly.

Just three months ago, he never would have imagined the course his life had taken. In just three months, he had been given a new lease in life, both professionally and personally, and he had begun to move forward with purpose again. Things were not perfect, at least not yet, but there was much to look forward to, and there was the rest of his life to live. For the first time in years, Saitou felt a peace of mind, that indeed everything would be as it should be. 'All that is realized is right,' he recalled Takagi Kojuurou's words. The rainy season had just begun, but the rain nourished the thirsty soil, bringing forth fresh greens and vibrant blooms.

* * *

= Late May – Tokyo =

"Congratulations, Takagi Morinosuke, on passing your exams." Matsudaira Katamori beamed at the young man kneeling in front of him. "I am delighted that the young men of Aizu are distinguishing themselves so brilliantly."

"Your words are too kind, Katamori-sama." Morinosuke appeared extremely nervous in front of their lord, Tokio noted.

Katamori had summoned Tokio and Morinosuke that day, ostensibly to congratulate Morinosuke on his acceptance into the public prosecutor's office. The former daimyo took an active interest in all the young people who were working diligently to restore Aizu's good reputation; they had to strive harder than most as they still faced considerable discrimination owing to their part in the Boshin War.

Tokio caught Matsudaira Teru's eye, and they smiled at each other. Tokio was so pleased for her younger brother, and he was now a fully-fledged adult in her eyes. The men continued to talk about Morinosuke's new career, to exchange thoughts on the latest developments in the government, and to chat about mutual acquaintances.

"And you, Tokio, now that your brother has passed his exams, you are free to go back to Tonami." Katamori steered the conversation her way.

"Well, I have not quite decided," Tokio blinked a few times, having been caught off guard.

In actual fact, she had delayed her return, having learnt that Saitou Hajime was no longer in Gonohe and was now working in Tokyo. She still had not talked to him, and now she did not know how she could begin to talk to him without seeming like a fool. That was the problem with pride: like a cat that climbs a tree too high and then cannot get back down, she was stuck. She felt now more than ever that there was nothing for her to return to in Tonami, but she also had no valid reason to stay in Tokyo.

"But you cannot mean to stay with your brother now – why, he is a young man who will be looking to get married and start his own family soon. You must leave him to his own devices." Katamori frowned at her.

"That is true, Katamori-sama," Morinosuke nodded vigorously. "But if some other arrangement could be made for my sister, then she could stay here in Tokyo." Tokio narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. There was something decidedly unnatural about the way this discussion was progressing and the men sounded wooden in their speech.

"Oh, in that case, I have the perfect solution!" Katamori clapped his hands with a theatrical flourish. "I know a good man, and I have been looking for a suitable woman for him to marry. Tokio, you would make an excellent match."

Tokio's was rendered speechless for a moment as her mind was thrown into panic.

"Oh Katamori-sama! What a fortunate coincidence!" Morinosuke was looking very satisfied with himself.

"Katamori-sama!" Tokio started to protest. "I am too old to be considered a bride!"

"Nonsense!" Katamori smiled broadly at her, and Tokio flushed. It went against all her upbringing to argue with her lord. "You are just the right person. Yes, I think it would please me greatly to arrange this union."

Tokio looked beseechingly at her protector and mentor, but Teru was also smiling knowingly.

"Katamori, is this the man I met the other day?" Teru chimed in on the act.

"Yes, you approved of him." Katamori and Teru were grinning at each other now, and Tokio turned to Morinosuke, who simply shook his head.

"I do not know who this is," Tokio murmured anxiously, frantically trying to figure out how this could be happening. Had she turned down Saitou Hajime, only to be trapped into marrying some strange man? She had been protected for so long, by her father's indulgence and her princess' kindness, that she had almost forgotten that it was not a woman's place to refuse her lord's right to arrange marriages. It had been that way too when she was previously engaged.

She looked aghast at Katamori, who was still smiling benignly at her, unruffled by her obvious distress.

"Fujita Gorou is a good man, and he is an excellent match for you. I am certain that you will be very happy with him."

"My lord, I do not know who this Fujita Gorou is." She repeated her objection, her voice weak and wavering.

"Come now, that is usually the way of things." Katamori nodded his head at her, and Tokio knew that he was right. Most women of her class often met their husbands for the first time at the betrothal ceremony.

"Hime-sama…." She implored Teru to intervene, but Teru snapped open her fan and hid the lower half of her face.

"Tokio, I also wish for this. I have coddled you for too long now, and it would please me to see you married to this man." No matter that she hid most of her face, the twinkle in Teru's eyes made it obvious that she thought this terribly amusing.

"Tokio, do this for me," Katamori said to her firmly, but not unkindly. "He will be good for you. And who knows, in time you may even come to love him."

Stricken, all Tokio could think to do was to bow her head low. She would find some way out of it later, but for now, she could not directly refuse his request. As though guessing what she thought, Morinosuke hastily spoke up.

"Well, now that it's settled, should we go ahead with the betrothal ceremony?"

"Betrothal?!" Tokio gasped, her mind a whirl as she wondered how long Morinosuke had been in on this plan.

"Yes, better to do it now before she runs away, or passes out." Teru got to her feet.

"You mean, he is here, right now?!" Tokio was stunned at how rapidly the situation was unfolding.

In answer to her question, Teru and Morinosuke slid back the screen doors to the adjoining room. Tokio blinked, wide-eyed in disbelief. Flanked by Yamakawa Hiroshi and Sagawa Kanbei, sat a man she knew well. A lean man, of an enviable height, with sharp features and a wicked grin, and a golden light in his eyes that had captured her heart so long ago.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, I am Fujita Gorou." The man stated in a low, steady voice.

Tokio looked around at all the other faces in the room, as realization dawned on her.

"You….! You have all tricked me!" She cried hotly, her face crimson.

At that, they began to laugh from the bottom of their hearts. Yamakawa crowed victoriously as he congratulated Tokio, and Sagawa's booming laugh echoed around the room. Morinosuke remarked excitedly that this was the first time that he had ever had the upper hand against his sister. The man now known as Fujita Gorou simply watched Tokio calmly – but the light in his eyes and the twitch of his lips betrayed the fact that he was the one who was most entertained, and most pleased.

Teru grasped Tokio's hand and patted her on the head, as though to soothe a crying child. For Tokio was crying again, out of anger, out of joy, at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"There, there, my sweet Tokio," said Teru, handing her a handkerchief. "I did promise you that you would not have to marry Saitou Hajime, or Ichinose Denpachi. Call it a technicality if you will, but I still want you to be happy, my dear. Isn't this for the best?"

At that, Tokio could not help but smile through her tears.

* * *

After the initial commotion had settled down, Tokio was exceedingly grateful that Teru ushered everyone else out of the room, so that she could talk to Fujita Gorou alone. He was enjoying this immensely, she could tell – and she had to agree, as far as ambushes went, this was not so disagreeable. It was all about context. When she thought for that moment that she was to be married to a stranger, she had clearly seen her own heart: that pride be damned, she still wanted to be with the man she loved, more than anything in the world.

"…. You tricked me." Tokio's voice was quiet, although her heart beat like a drum.

"It was Katamori-kou's plan." Saitou smirked triumphantly as he recalled the look on her face when she had realized what was happening. "It took me ten years to get here, and I was growing tired of courting you."

"I wasn't aware that I was being courted, what with you disappearing for years on end." She sniffed indignantly.

"Funny that – I didn't realize that I was courting you at first either. It took me about a year to admit how I really felt about you." There was a wistful tone to his voice, and they both thought back to how they had first grown to know each other. "You caught me before I realized what was happening." Saitou had not taken his eyes off her, and his gaze was beginning to make her feel extremely self-conscious. "And you're the only woman I've ever wanted." His declaration brought the color rushing back to Tokio's cheeks. There was no need for her to tell him that she had never loved another man.

"What if I haven't quite forgiven you yet?" She asked wilfully. Yet, even as the words were out of her mouth, she knew that in fact, she had finally forgiven, and that now, she could allow herself to be happy with him.

"Then I will gladly spend the rest of my life atoning for my mistake, so long as you are by my side." Saitou was determined that she would never have reason to doubt him, ever again. Her heart stopped beating wildly – rather it seemed to stop beating altogether. Her blush deepened, and she looked down, trying to hide the extent of her joy.

"…. I still can't believe that I let everyone dupe me like that." Tokio shook her head as though to rebuke herself.

"If you'd had any inkling of what was about to happen, you'd have run away." Saitou raised an eyebrow at her, and she knew that he was right. "Tokio, this is what I truly want. Tell me that you want it too."

There was no question that she did, but he needed to hear it from her now, after the past few months of rejection. She touched her fingers to the floor and bowed very formally, answering him honestly.

"…. If you will still have me, then I would like nothing more than to become Fujita Tokio." She heard him sigh with relief.

"It suits you." In fact, he had never heard a name he liked more.

"You changed your name for me," she murmured. Ichinose Denpachi had too many negative connotations for her.

"I never cared much for Yamaguchi Jirou, or Ichinose Denpachi." He shrugged. "Katamori-kou himself chose this name"

"Oh my," Tokio blinked, and then chuckled at the simplicity of her lord's choice. Katamori had used the second character of 'Saitou', 'wisteria', and used it as the first character of 'Fujita' in homage to the man's past. 'Gorou', with the character for 'five' was chosen because this would be Saitou's fifth name. It would be the name he kept for the rest of his life, and he would honor it for what it represented.

"I also wanted to change it before I started my new job." It was easier for him to start with a clean slate at his new position.

"Is it true then? I heard that you are now working for the police?" She tilted her head to look up at him.

"Aah." He paused for a beat, and then said, "I trust that will be acceptable to you."

"…. A Shinsengumi captain is a Shinsengumi captain, however the world might change. I know that you will work hard to keep the peace, and I will endeavor as best I can to support you." She really did understand him so well.

"It was one of the last things that Hijikata-san said to me; 'So long as one of us lives, the Shinsengumi will prevail.'" She was the only one that he would confide such things to.

"They would be so proud of you." 'Just as I am,' she added to herself, and she silently thanked Hijikata for helping her beloved to hold onto his purpose in life. As though he knew of whom she thought, he said,

"They would be happy for us, Tokio."

"…. I miss them, those magnificent wolves." Tokio cast her gaze above to the ceiling.

"…. I miss them too." She was the only one that he felt comfortable admitting such things to.

"I would like to visit Kyoto again; it would bring back so many memories." Difficult memories, but such happy memories, proof of lives well lived. "I would like to see O-Sato-san again, and Yae-san lives there now too."

"It's about the only place I didn't go these past few years." There were too many people who would recognize him, and too many shadows of the past. "Perhaps we can travel there together." Saitou paused. Together, they could carry the weight of all these important things more easily. "I want to take you to visit Okita's grave also."

Her breath caught in her throat, and she bowed her head again. Although their love had been kept discreet, they had always had such warm support and encouragement from their friends. Their marriage would not only be a testament of their commitment to each other, but of their bonds with all those who had loved them too – as family, as friends, as brothers-in-arms.

"Believe in me again, Tokio." His voice was firm, yet so full of need.

Tokio shut her eyes, wondering how many tears she had already shed for this man. She would cry no more, she vowed, and instead she would smile.

"I believe in you, Hajime-sama," she stated quietly. She opened her eyes, and Saitou found in them all the answers that he had searched for, for so very long.

For the first time in what seemed an age, Tokio allowed Saitou to take her in his arms. Unlike the mad frenzy of their reunion in February, in the cold snows of Tonami, this embrace was as gentle as it was unbreakable, slow and deliberate, as satisfying a moment as they had ever enjoyed. An overwhelming bliss spread through Tokio's body as Saitou kissed her, stroking her face with his calloused fingers, holding her to him, knowing that he would never have to let her go again. With a deep contentment that they had never felt before, they began to talk of the life they would have together, of the home they would make together, of his new career, about how he would provide for her and how she in turn would care for him. He teased, and he jested, and he looked at her with an expression reserved only for her. She shook her head prettily at his jokes, and she laughed softly, and she smiled a smile that she shared only with him.

It was all too soon that they were informed that the other guests were already seated in the main hall, waiting for them so that they could finalize the betrothal ceremony. As Saitou's older brother was not present, Sagawa stood in for Saitou's family representative, and Morinosuke represented the Takagi family. Tokio was incredibly moved as she realized that Teru had made sure that all the gifts required for the traditional exchange were already prepared; no doubt they had been planning this for some time now. She felt overcome with emotion as it registered how much everyone had worked on their behalf, and how sincerely they wished her and her future husband happiness. She was so, so, grateful, and so was he. And although she had vowed not to cry any more just a short while ago, she could not help but spill a few more tears when Saitou handed her a kanzashi of exquisite craftsmanship – a morning glory motif wrought with heavenly blue.

"Wear that at the wedding, Tokio," he told her, his voice smooth and low.

He had kept it all this time, never letting go of the memory of their promise.

* * *

= June – Tokyo =

The wedding of Fujita Gorou to Takagi Tokio was a private but splendid affair. Matsudaira Katamori officiated as the chief nakoudo, as he had promised, and Yamakawa Hiroshi, Sagawa Kanbei, and Kurasawa Heijiemon served as the secondary nakoudo. Yamaguchi Hiroaki was present, representing the groom's family, and Takagi Morinosuke represented the bride's side. As well, Matsudaira Teru served as Tokio's chief attendant – a magnanimous role reversal on the part of the princess – and along with Kurasawa Yone, helped to prepare Tokio for the day.

Yone and Teru had both agreed that Tokio should wear a red uchikake instead of white.

"White is for young women who don't know any better, who have to assume the color of the husband's family. Since there is no mother-in-law for you, you should boldly wear red," Teru had insisted.

Yone had frowned at first when she saw Tokio's blue kanzashi, arguing that it clashed with the red. However, she let it go when both Tokio and Teru declared that this was not a matter for negotiation. In any case, it would be hidden for most of the time beneath the bridal hood. Tokio practiced walking in the heavy kimono, unused to all the layers – it felt so tight at first that she could barely breathe. She looked at herself in the mirror and could hardly believe that the figure staring back from the reflection was herself. A long time ago in Kyoto, she had given up the dream of ever becoming a proper bride.

On a rainy day before the wedding, Fujita Gorou took Tokio to see the house they would live in after they were married. She was surprised that it was quite a large residence; she had expected something much more modest.

"Is it not too big for just the two of us?" She worried how he could afford it.

"You'll be glad of the space once we have children," he answered, making her blush at the thought.

The funds for the house had actually been a wedding gift from Matsudaira Katamori and Teru, on behalf of the former Aizu-han and in recognition of both of their services; and from Yamakawa and Sagawa, as well as the Yamaguchis and Kurasawas. He had also taken out an advance on his salary. The back courtyard was large enough for him to practice his swordsmanship, and Tokio was delighted by the garden. The monsoon season had brought forth lush greens and the hydrangeas were laden with blue and violet bouquets that sparkled in the rain. Wisteria framed the gates of the house and the leafy vines adorned the walls of the garden; the flowers were not in bloom now, but the effect was still striking. She asked him if he had chosen the house for his namesake flowers, and he scoffed, asking her what kind of insipid fool did she think he was. In fact, he informed her, he had chosen the house for its modern, renovated bathroom, and for the fact that it had high ceilings. (Tokio laughed at that, teasing him about his height and how he so often had to stoop in other buildings.)

"I know it's nothing as grand as what you grew up with," he had started to say, but she stopped him with a kiss. It might not be as grand as the mansion she grew up in, but she would be happier here than she had ever been in her life. He was pleased that she was pleased. They had furniture and other household necessities brought in so that they could move in immediately after the wedding. As for their own belongings, they only amounted to a few boxes – they had had so little to call their own until now.

The persistent rains gradually diminished, and gave way to the bright skies of summer. The wedding was to be held in an elegant, upper-class estate with beautiful grounds that Katamori had arranged for the day. Tokio arrived in a palanquin, attired in all her bridal finery. As she entered the ceremonial room, the men as one drew in their breaths. Yamaguchi Hiroaki would later ask his younger brother how he had ever tricked such a beautiful lady into marrying him, and Fujita Gorou would tell him that all he had to do was change his name. (Yamaguchi Hiroaki was also reeling from the fact that a former daimyo was acting as his brother's nakoudo.) In truth, Fujita Gorou was decidedly flustered and tried his best to conceal it. He almost did not recognize Tokio – this creature of white powder, scarlet lips and silk glory – but when he looked into her eyes, he saw that this was indeed his bride.

Katamori began the ceremony with the traditional purification rites, and then pronounced his blessings on the couple. He was accompanied by musicians playing flutes and shamisen, and he performed his role with a natural refinement that elevated the grace of the proceedings to an art.

After this, the groom turned to his bride and recited his words of commitment.

"I swear to honor and to protect you, to cherish and to respect you, to provide for you and our family. To make with you a life together, to never betray the bonds that unite us, and to always return to your side." The last part were the groom's own improvisation, and he would never break his word. The bride thought that he had never looked so fine, in his haori with the wisteria crest, and the light in his golden eyes dancing as it had never done before.

Then came the 'San-San-Kudo', the drinking of sake that would seal their union. First, the small cup, with three sips each, the groom before the bride. Next was the middle cup, and another three sips, and finally the large cup, and the last three sips. Tokio's nerves got the better of her as she drank from the large cup, and a small bead trickled down her chin. It was an unintentionally alluring sight, and her groom had to steel himself to repress the urge to lick the drop from her skin. Then the family members were served sake, and after it was drunk, the ceremony was done. Fujita Gorou and Tokio were now officially wed.

And with that, the festivities began in earnest. The ceremony had been a solemn affair, but the guests more than made up for it during the reception. Tokio excused herself for her 'o-iro-naoshi', to change out of her bridal attire and into her 'furisode', and by the time the women returned, the men were already tipsy. Fujita Gorou had been drinking silently as the men took it in turns to fill his cup over and over again, but when she re-entered the room, a low moan escaped his lips. She looked just as she did then, all those years ago in Kyoto – but if anything, she was more beautiful now, radiant with happiness. It would be the last time for her to wear a furisode kimono, now that she was a married woman. The guests watched and swallowed hard as Fujita extended a hand to her, and then pulled her down to sit beside him. With a nod of his head, he indicated his sake cup. She smiled gently at him, and for her first duty as his wife, she poured him a drink. Sake had never tasted so delicious, he thought as he drank while looking into her eyes.

The day passed in jubilant laughter, and when they could eat no more and had drunk too much, the musicians were asked to play and sing the most popular pieces of the day. Presently, Yamakawa Hiroshi stood up and announced, "I, Yamakawa Hiroshi, would now like to dance!" And so he did, with the riotous encouragement of the other guests. Sagawa Kanbei and Morinosuke joined in also. Soon, Yamakawa was re-enacting his famous Lion Dance that had earned him so much praise during the Battle of Aizu. Katamori had to wipe away tears, he laughed so much.

"Do you know, Sada-chan, your husband is quite a good dancer!" Yamakawa cheerily shouted at her. "Come on, why don't you show her!"

Despite the urging of the other men, Fujita resolutely refused to budge from his seat.

When evening fell, the bride and groom made ready to depart for their new home. They could have stayed in one of the guest rooms at the estate, but they were both eager to spend their first night in their own house. Try as she might, Tokio found she did not have the words to adequately express her gratitude for all that they had done for her and her husband. Fujita too bowed low, and they who had joined in this celebration knew that for the rest of their lives, should they ever need his help, Fujita Gorou would never fail them. As Tokio turned to her brother, a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"If only Father and Mother, and Tami were here today…." That was all she managed to say.

"They would be so happy, and so proud, Ane-ue." Morinosuke too fought to keep from crying.

"You did well," Fujita gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. That was all he needed to say to the young man, without whose persistence this day would never have happened; Morinosuke knew that his new brother-in-law would be watching out for him, a rock on which he could always rely… and a good drinking partner to boot.

At the mention of Tokio's parents, Fujita remembered all the friends and comrades he had lost over the years, who would have rejoiced in this day. They would have laughed at him, joked with him, probably tried to embarrass him – but he would have endured it all, if only they could have been with him. Tokio noticed the flicker of the shadow that passed over his face, and as though she had read his mind, she murmured,

"I wish that the Shinsengumi could be with us too, but I am sure that they are with us in spirit, celebrating our good fortune." They had survived, and their love had endured, and they would never forget all the people who made it possible for them to be together in this moment.

Hearing what she said, Matsudaira Katamori proposed a final toast.

"To the Takagi Family! Kanpai!"

"To the Shinsengumi!"

"To Aizu!"

"Kanpai! Kanpai!"

Silently, Fujita gave up a prayer of thanks to those fallen men as he drank.

Shortly after, Fujita Gorou and Tokio left by carriage, leaving the other revelers behind. As they pulled up at the gates of the house, Fujita helped his wife down the carriage steps. She held his arm as they crossed the threshold, to begin their lives as husband and wife.

##########

* * *

**Author's notes**: Argh! I really wanted to include Sato, but decided against it for two reasons: back in the day, people rarely traveled long distances for weddings, especially if they were not immediate family. The monetary and time costs were prohibitive. Also, I had my hands full dealing with all the members as it was.

**1. Japanese weddings**: Japanese weddings did not usually take place in a religious setting (such as a temple, shrine or church) until late in the Meiji period. Most of the time, weddings took place in the home of the husband or wife or an acquaintance's estate, depending on what class they belonged to. While there were certainly spiritual aspects to the wedding, such as the purification ceremony, a priest was not necessarily required. In this case, Matsudaira Katamori, as a former Daimyo and someone who would later go on to be a high priest at Nikko Toshouguu (UNESCO World Heritage site!), would be qualified to officiate. It's recorded that Katamori served as the chief nakoudo, and Yamakawa (who really was injured during the Saga Rebellion and made to take leave), Sagawa and Kurasawa as assistant nakoudo. With all these elites presiding over the ceremony, Tokio and Saitou must have had a top class wedding! Nakoudo, as explained briefly, were essentially the matchmakers who were responsible for all the proceedings of the ceremony. Think a modern day bridal party (best man, maid of honor etc) – but with more responsibility since back then, people typically did not get to choose their own partners but left it up to the nakoudo to find a good match. Their role remains in modern Japanese weddings. Please google 'red uchikake' for how Tokio might have dressed. As for the coloring, a white uchikake was a symbol of the bride's willingness to adapt to her new husband's household ('anata no iro ni somarimasu', or 'I will dye myself in your colors') – so I made Tokio wear red instead to show a bit of spunk. Either red or white were perfectly acceptable wedding garments. 'O-iro-naoshi' is still observed today, where the bride changes out of her bridal garments into a different outfit. Furisode (please google 'summer furisode') is a formal, elaborate style of kimono worn by young, unmarried women. I received a question about 'ohaguro', but I'm relieved to say that it was banned in the Meiji era, so Tokio never had to die her teeth black!  
There are conflicting sources that say that Saitou and Tokio got married before they left Tonami and moved to Tokyo in July, or that they both left for Tokyo separately and then got married in June. I obviously chose the latter version.

**2. Yaso and Denpachi**: As I explained in the previous chapter notes, there is very little information about this period of Saitou's life. However, there does seem to be a record of Saitou living with the Kurasawas, and also of Yaso going to live with Kurasawa's parents a little before Saitou went to Tokyo. I interpreted this to my convenience, although I know there are other theories out there about what might have happened between these two.

**3. Keishichou and Fujita Gorou**: There are conflicting reports of when exactly Saitou changed his name to Fujita, and when he joined the new Police Force. I am going along with the most popular resources; that Matsudaira gave him this name personally in Meiji 7, around the time that he got married and officially started working for the police. (Other sources say that he might have started working for the government as early as Meiji 5, and that he had changed his name earlier also.) I really enjoy the idea that the name 'Fujita Gorou' was an important symbol of his ties to Aizu, and that it was important to him – that's the name he kept for the rest of his life, and in the end, he chose to be buried in Aizu, at Amida-ji temple.  
Regarding the Keishichou, not to be confused with the modern Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, it was the first centralized national police force set up in Japan under Kawaji Toshiyoshi (see manga volume 7). Saitou worked for the police until 1891 (Meiji 24), at which stage he would have been 47 years old. Sagawa Kanbei also joined, and would take part in the Seinan War (perhaps even as Saitou's direct superior).

####


	35. Epilogue

**The Courtship of Lady Tokio **

Disclaimer: all character rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha etc. This is a fictionalized account based in part on historical facts.

**Epilogue:** **The First Morning **

Tokio felt the tug of daylight pulling her out of her dreams. Struggling to hold onto sleep, she tried to hide her face from the sun, burying it against the warmth beside her. She froze as she felt an arm draw her closer, and in an instant, Tokio snapped awake. She bolted upright, and looked down wide-eyed at the startled face of her new husband.

"Good morning to you too," he drawled with languid amusement.

"…. Good morning," she murmured, and blushed as she remembered that she was naked. As she tried to pull the sheets around her, he pulled her back into his arms.

"But it is already late, and I must start breakfast!" She protested weakly.

"It's more like lunch now," he smirked at her. "You didn't get much sleep last night." She could not meet his eyes, blushing furiously at the memory.

"How long have you been awake?" She inquired apologetically, trying to brush those thoughts aside.

He did not answer and instead tightened his embrace around her. In truth, he had been awake for almost an hour, and he had been thoroughly content just to hold her and watch her sleep. She took a deep breath, luxuriating in the feel of his body against hers, basking in the smell of his bare skin.

"Ten years…." She murmured. "Over ten years I have waited for this…."

"Was it worth it?" He breathed softly into the shell of her ear.

"Hmmm, I'll decide later," she teased.

"Insolent woman," he was about to growl, but the words were taken out of his mouth as she kissed him.

"How strange life can be," she said with a wistful smile as she broke away. "How can it be that we have lost so much, and yet right now, I feel I have everything."

"Really? Because I still kind of want more…." His words trailed off as he nipped her neck gently, eliciting a yelp of laughter.

"Hajime-sama! Or, am I to call you Gorou-sama now?" She pushed him away slightly so that she could better look at him.

"Whichever you prefer." He was grinning at her in what could only be described as a wolfish manner.

"How about Hajigorou-sama?" She looked at him innocently.

"Oi!" He snorted at her ridiculous suggestion.

They lay together for another while, for a perfect moment in an imperfect world. As they looked at each other, they knew that they both were thinking back on all the circumstances that had led to this point. They had endured much hardship and sorrow and loss, some of it their own making and some of it out of their control. The world had changed around them, and the people they had loved were no more. And yet, they had survived, and they could not regret for an instant the lives they had led until now. To regret would be to deny who they were today, and how they were together, and there would be no room for regret in their future. Their souls had been forged together at the height of unrest and in the heat of battle, and their lives were never to be separated again.

"I love you." Tokio whispered, feeling as though his amber eyes pierced through the core of her.

"I know." He was so sure of himself, and of her too.

Tokio gave an exasperated sigh at his response. Just then, a cicada landed on the window frame and began its ear-splitting screech. Tokio winced at the jarring noise as her husband got up to smack it from its perch. As he did, the noon gong sounded from the local temple.

"I guess the world is telling us to get up." Tokio shook her head ruefully, and reached for her yukata. "And I'm sure you must be hungry."

"How about taking a bath first together?" She looked at him, and saw that it was not just bathing that he had in mind.

"Food first," she said firmly. "And then a bath." Her confident playfulness jolted him, and his lips curved upwards in appreciation.

As she collected the discarded items of clothing from the night before, he lit up a cigarette. She passed him an ashtray, and watched him, still fascinated by the sight of him smoking. She noticed that her morning glory kanzashi was on the ground, from when her husband had unbound her hair. She picked it up and went to her chest of drawers. He watched as she pulled out a carefully wrapped bundle, and opened it up. She placed the kanzashi with the others of its set, the collection now finally complete.

"You kept them." It was not quite a statement, not quite a question. There was a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes.

"But of course. They are practically the only things I have left from before the war." Though she might have been able to sell them to stave off poverty, such treasures were priceless precisely because of what they symbolized. He knew this too; it was for this reason why he had never let go of the last one.

She put her hair ornaments away – they were not for everyday wear – and she began to comb her hair. The long, ebony strands cast a veil on her exposed nape, and he found himself entranced, unable to look away.

She finished just as he put out the stub of his cigarette, the last puff of smoke escaping into the air. She dressed, telling him that she would have food ready soon, and made to exit the room.

"Tokio," he called out, and she turned around. "I love you."

His wife looked him at him steadily, and her smile took his breath away – the smile that had earned her the title the "Flower of Aizu".

"I know, Hajime-sama."

It was the beginning of the rest of their long and happy lives together.

* * *

#########################

#########################

* * *

**Afterword: **

*** **Ahem: in response to a (hilarious) point made by Eeni, I never intended for Saitou to be naked in this scene. In fact, I pictured him wearing loose pants (like 'samue' bottoms - or what Sano wears) because he did have about an hour before Tokio woke up to put them on. Looking back over the passage, I realized that I didn't include that detail, and I'm not sure that I could squeeze it in without it sounding forced. So, em, I leave it up to readers' discretion as to his state of undress. Sincere apologies to anyone who was distressed (or distracted) by the thought!

* Listening to One Ok Rock's "The Beginning" – the soundtrack to the RK live action movie. I think the lyrics really fit Saitou and Tokio too. Link to video and lyrics on profile page.

(Hajigorou would be a terribly embarrassing name, courtesy of my friend Mai. It just sounds ridiculous to a Japanese person. I also came across a Japanese thread on 2ch (forum board) where a man claimed that his grandfather named him "Sobao", which means "Soba Man". That was hilarious enough in itself, but what really sent me over the edge was a fellow Saitou fan wondering whether the grandfather was in fact Saitou Hajime.)

To think, this all came about because of one line in volume 9: "Don't worry, Tokio is a capable woman." Eight years ago tomorrow, I posted the first installment of this story (it boggled my mind when I checked the date) – and my love for Saitou and Tokio remains undiminished. At last, it's finished! Eight years!

Some major thanks are in order:

Again, I would like to dedicate this fic to Hakubaikou – RK fandom hasn't been the same without her. I wonder what she would make of the ending, after all this time, and I fervently hope that she would like it.

A million thanks to older_woman, for all her editing assistance. It was a long slog, and she did me this huge favor even when she was extremely busy. I am really looking forward to catching up on her works now that I have time to read.

My undying gratitude to Conspirator, who first recommended it to HB, thus giving me my "break" as it were. I just can't thank you enough, it still means so much to me! Any RK fan unfamiliar with her work is missing out.

Eeni has made a dream come true with her doujinshi. I am biased, but I think it's brilliant! I hope others are enjoying it as much as I am. Thank you so so much!

To all the people who have written to me over the years and encouraged me to continue, I might have given up without your support. Special thanks to Anreg and Yours Sincerely who put up with me ranting about all sorts of Saitou things over the last couple of months. I am so grateful to all the readers out there who took time to leave a review, or to send me a message, or put it on their Favorites list. A huge round of applause to you all, and if you write, I will reply – I am very much looking forward to hearing from people! If I may be so selfish, may I please have a pat on the back? It was truly a labor of love, and it was not easy. I never thought that it would take me so long, and I beg the pardon of all the readers who've put up with the long hiatuses over the years. For anyone who's read this far and is satisfied with the ending, please let me know. I'm actually very nervous about posting this, and I will be paranoid that people didn't like it. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what made you laugh, what made you not laugh, whether there was something you liked in particular, or something you didn't like at all. Ask me questions, if there was anything you didn't understand. And let's get more Saitou x Tokio fanworks out there!

Regarding questions about follow-up works, I am still undecided (although I'm extremely flattered by readers' enthusiasm). However, I do know that it would be called "Meiji Keikan Romantan": a play on RK's own subtitle "Meiji Kenkaku Romantan" ('Keikan' means 'police officer' and 'romantan' means 'romance' in the old sense – a tale dealing with a chivalrous hero *cough* as well as love). It would deal with events in the manga timeline, be less fraught with angst now that our happy couple is married, and hopefully have more humor. Here's the outline of a skit that I thought of years ago:

_[Saitou is telling Tokio about his assignment to scout out the Kamiya dojo, and about to tell her about his fight with Sano.] _

"_Oh dear, this Sagara Sanosuke – you did something very rude to him, didn't you?" Tokio frowned at her husband, expressing her distaste. _

"_Rude? I was doing my job." Saitou frowned back; it was most unlike Tokio to question his work, and he had not even begun to tell her the details. _

"_Well, I think it's in very bad taste." She arched an eyebrow at him and shook her head. _

"_You do, do you?" Saitou took out a cigarette and lit it; Tokio knew him well enough that she might have guessed that he had left the young man unconscious and heavily wounded (albeit with the knowledge that the residents of the dojo would be returning shortly). "I guess that's one way of looking at things." _

"_I mean, it seems like he had no sense of fashion to begin with, but did you really have to make things worse?" Tokio sniffed in disdain. _

"_Fashion? What exactly are you referring to, woman?" Saitou exhaled slowly, fixing his wife with a questioning glare. _

"_Well, you said that he had the character for "Aku" emblazoned on his jacket, and I presumed that you couldn't resist adding "Soku Zan" to it. That's just terribly tacky!" She declared authoritatively. _

_Saitou choked on his cigarette, and started to cough and laugh at the same time. As levelheaded as Tokio usually was, she certainly had some strange notions from time to time. Despite her protests that she did not understand what was so funny, the twinkle in her eye gave away the fact that she was having some fun at his expense. _

_[Inspired by Yahiko's comment in volume 1 that the "Aku" on Sano's jacket stood for "aku shumi", meaning 'bad taste'. And I'm sure I'm not the only person who thought that it would be very tempting for Saitou to do this! Also, I've read comments that what really aggravated Saitou about Sano was this very jacket, always taunting him.] _

I've explained before, but the fact that Saitou is unashamed to bring up his wife, even praising her to his rival Kenshin, had Japanese fans convinced that he must be a loving husband. Back in the day, it was very rare for a man to praise his wife in public and "capable" has a much stronger connotation of being a superior person in Japanese than in English. Also, when trying to figure out why Saitou could be so unrelentingly committed to his principles whereas Kenshin did a full 180-degree turn, it was a reasonable assumption that it was because Saitou never doubted the righteousness of his actions. Kenshin tragically killed Tomoe, and luckily for Saitou, Tokio never stopped loving him (at least in my fantasy). And I love the trope, "behind a good man is an even better woman". I am also of the view that Saitou is not always an anti-social, malicious jerk; wolves are pack animals and they are very protective of their own, but they are highly aggressive and territorial when it comes to defending their turf (sounds like Saitou alright). They are also monogamous and mate for life. So, although I really do enjoy writing Saitou with snark, it was toned down a lot for these last two chapters. Again, if I go on to write more, I would like to rectify that through his interactions with Kenshin and company.

I did make my best efforts to weave in the history and to present an acceptable version of events leading up to their wedding. I regret to say that reading over the entire work, I find so many glaring gaps where the action and interaction of the characters could be much improved, and I am sorry that I could not always do these characters justice. If I do go on to write "Meiji Keikan Romantan", then I might be able to embellish on the past in the form of flashbacks – that way, I could always write a little more Okita and Shinsengumi. (They were so much fun to write, and I miss them.)

However, for now, I am just going to enjoy reading other people's works; I swore off reading until I'd finished this for fear that I'd end up stealing ideas, no matter that it would be unintentional. Anybody with recommendations, please send them my way. Thank you all so very much for all your kind support! It's been an absolute blast!

Best wishes,

MT


End file.
